Falling For A Half-Demon: The Remake
by Luca and Luna Jordan
Summary: Kaori Higurashi is adopted. She is different than normal 18-year-old girls. When her and her sister, Kagome Higurashi, take a trip to Feudal Japan, not only will some truth about Kaori's real parents will be revealed but love will blossom as Kaori finds herself falling in love with everyone's favorite half-demon: Inuyasha.
1. Prologue

In Feudal Japan, a village is trying their hardest to catch a half-demon named Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" a villager yelled as Inuyasha jumped into the air with a net over his body. Inuyasha clawed his way out of the net in mere seconds, smirking as jumped and ran around with the villagers chasing him, throwing their spears and such at him.

Inuyasha busted into the roof of one of the buildings. Laying on a table was a jewel that appeared to be glowing. Inuyasha snatched it, greed filling his entire body and soul. He turned as two male villagers opened the door and began to toss spears at him. Each and every one of them missed and Inuyasha jumped up, busting through the ceiling. Mere seconds later, the building exploded.

"Heh! So there. Finally! A way for me to become all-demon at last!" Inuyasha said to himself, greedily.

Inuyasha jumped away from the village. As he did so, a woman appeared near the village's entrance. The woman's name was Kikyo. She had a bow and arrow in her hands. Her right shoulder was badly wounded.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled. She lined up a shot and fired an arrow.

Just as Inuyasha was jumping past a tree, the arrow hit him. He let go of the jewel and as he was pinned to the tree he had been passing, he tried in vain to reach out and grab the jewel as it flew in the air but alas, it fall to the ground away from him.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo in disbelief as she limped towards his location to collect the jewel. "Ki... Kikyo... How could... I thought... Ugh..." His eyes shut and he went completely limp. He was dead.

Kikyo finally made it to the jewel, a long trail of blood behind her. She fell to her knees in pain, in front of the jewel. A little girl ran up to her, one of her eyes covered in a bandage.

"Big sister!" a young Kaede exclaimed as she got down beside her sibling.

Several of the villagers ran over to the two.

"Lady Kikyo...! That wound it..." one of the villager's began to say but he was interrupted by young Kaede.

"You're hurt really badly," she said, looked at her sister.

"I forgot who I...and now see what..." Kikyo picked up the jewel. "...all for this...the Sacred Jewel...which..." She grunted in pain. "Ugh..."

Kaede reached out to her sister. "You're in pain! Let someone..."

"I won't feel it much longer," Kikyo said to try and reassure the young girl even the slightest. She held up the jewel and held it tightly as she looked at Kaede. She held the jewel out towards her. "And so I give you this. The "Shikon No Tama", which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it." She fell over as she passed away. " _The Shinkon No Tama... I shall take it with me...to the other world..."_ were Kikyo's final thoughts.

"Sister Kikyo-o-o-o-o-o!" Kaede yelled out in vain.

As Kikyo had wished before she died, her body was burned along with the Shikon Jewel...

* * *

 _It's back! Falling For A Half-Demon is back! It's no longer in rp format! It's newly improved! I hope you enjoyed the short prologue. I apologize that it was short but it's longer than it originally was, at least. I hope you have a great day! The story truly begins in chapter one which will be posted sometime today. Kaori will be introduced properly and all that jazz xD LOVE YA!_


	2. Chapter 1

_I apologize for fucking up on any Japanese names; they are really hard to spell sometimes and sometimes Google even has them spelled wrong.  
_

 _I fixed a few errors I had made for this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Kagome and Kaori Higurashi**

In the present, a 18-year-old female is laying curled up on her bed, sleeping soundlessly and peacefully. Nothing was out of place. There was only one thing odd about this girl and that was her hair; it was long and blue like the ocean. This girl wasn't your normal kind of human being. She was different in many ways. The girl's name...is Kaori Higurashi.

A young adorable boy named Sota, who has brown eyes and black hair, walked into her room and he walked right to her bed. He begun to shake her. Kaori groaned and sat up in her bed, rubbing her head and opening her sea-green eyes.

"Yes, Sota?" Kaori asked, a tad grumpy from being woken up sooner than she wished. "Couldn't you see that I was trying to sleep?"

"I'm bored," he replied, staring at her as he pouted.

Kaori stared back at him. "So? What do you want me to do about it? I can't just magically wish your boredom away for you." He shrugged. Kaori sighed and laid back down. She placed her pillow over her face. "Go ask Kagome to help you with your boredom."

"But she can't sing like you!" Sota exclaimed. "In fact, she can't sing at all!"

Kaori laughed and removed the pillow from her face. "So that's why you woke me up; not because you were bored, but because you wanted to hear me sing." She sat up again.

He blushed a little. "So?! Are you gonna sing or not?!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez! So bossy and grumpy." Kaori rolled her eyes. "I guess I shall sing for you. But um... I gotta figure out what I should sing."

"Aww," Sota pouted. "Figure it out fast."

"Be patient." Kaori started to think of a song to sing. "Okay. I got a song in mind but I am not singing the full song. I'll sing just a couple of lines."

"Yay! That's enough for me!" Sota jumped onto Kaori's bed. He waited for her to start singing.

She cleared her throat and began to sing. Her voice is very soft, a bit softer than how she spoke regularly. "I see you standing here, but you're so far away. Starving for your attention, you don't even know my name. You're going through so much, but I know that I could be the one to hold you. Every single day, I find it hard to say I could be yours alone. You will see someday that all along the way, I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold," she sang.

Sota clapped and smiled. "That was awesome like always!"

Kaori laughed a little bit. "Um, thanks, I guess." She patted his head and smiled a little.

There was awkward silence. After about two minutes, Sota got off Kaori's bed and moved to leave the room. Before he did though, he turned to look at Kaori. It looked like he wanted to say something.

"Yes?" Kaori wondered. "Do you want something?"

Sota shook his head. "It's just... You know, people are mean to you because of your hair but... I think it's really cool."

Kaori's smile reappeared on her face. "Thanks little brother."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Kaori got off her bed and walked out of her room too. She spotted Kagome and their grandfather almost immediately and went over to them. Kagome has long black hair and brown eyes. Their grandfather, or Grandpa, looked...well...like any elder would look, really.

"Shikon No Wha?" Kagome questioned.

" _What the hell did I just walk into?"_ Kaori thought as she moved to be beside Kagome. Neither Kagome and Grandpa acknowledged that she was with them, even though she stood right in front of Grandpa and right beside Kagome.

"Shikon No Tama, my girl. The 'Jewel of the Four Souls,'" Grandpa said.

Kagome looked at the keychain in her hand. "You don't really think tourists are gonna buy these dumb keychains, do you?"

"They might," Kaori commented. Kagome gave her a look, now noticing that she was there.

"This is not just a keychain. That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which..." Grandpa paused and watched as their cat, Buyo, started playing with the crystal of the keychain Kagome was still holding.

"Awwwwww, how cute~" Kaori cooed.

Grandpa cleared his throat. "As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which..." He paused again when Kagome moved the keychain around with Buyo trying to reach for it.

"Buyo really wants the crystal," Kaori said.

"Seems like it," Kagome replied.

"An ancient jewel-" Once again, Grandpa couldn't finish his sentence.

"You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" Kagome asked him.

"How'd we forget when you are constantly reminding us?" Kaori questioned. Kagome ignored her.

Grandpa chuckled. "I'd planned to wait another day, but..."

"So you did get me something!" Kagome exclaimed. "Hand it over!"

He handed her a box and she opened it up as fast as she could. She pulled out a reptilian foot and stared blankly at it. Kaori laughed at the look on her sister's face. "That, my dear, is an authentic mummified hand of a water-imp which..."

"Here, Buyo." Kagome handed it to the cat. "Eat."

Buyo bit into it and took off.

"Wha?! That's an antique!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"That was a hand? I could've swore it was a foot. Maybe they look the same," Kohaku wondered.

"' _Replica' this and 'authentic' that. Here, everything's got a story. The Thousand-Year-Old Sacred Tree. The Legend of the Hidden Well. I've heard these stories all my life and I've never believed any of it,_ " Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" Kaori yelled, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she wondered.

"You were staring at the wall for five minutes," Kaori stated.

"Wha? Really?" she questioned. "I didn't think I had been thinking about stuff for that long."

"What were you thinking about?" Kaori asked.

"Well," Kagome started. She paused to watch Grandpa chase Buyo, which caused her and Kaori to smile. "I was thinking about all those stories Grandpa tells us."

"Ah, I see. Still don't believe in them?" Kaori guessed. Kagome nodded. "Well, there is always some truth behind stories and that includes legends and myths."

"Do you actually believe in this stuff?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I guess they could be true. Like I said, there is always some truth behind stories, legends, and myths. We don't know what exactly happened years ago before our time. Hell, I can't even remember my parents." Kaori was adopted into the Higurashi family just days after her birth. No one knows who her birth parents were or what happened to them.

"I get what you mean." Kagome looked to see that Grandpa had gotten the reptile foot back.

"You excited about tomorrow?" Kaori asked. "Of course you are, I mean, you are turning fifteen and you can only be fifteen once in your life."

"Mhm." Kagome smiled. "So, did you get me a present?"

"Uh..." Kaori hesitated.

"You didn't, did you?" Kagome glared slightly at Kaori.

"Uh... I got you the... gift of... sibling love? Hehe..." Kaori said, nervously.

"Pfft. Lame gift." Kagome started to head outside.

"Wha?! Lame?!" Kaori followed her. "There is nothing lame about sibling love. You rather have the gift of sibling rivalry?"

"I was only kidding." Kagome turned around and hugged Kaori suddenly. Kaori tensed up a bit before relaxing slightly.

"Stop hugging me out of nowhere. I hate it," Kaori pouted.

"Nope!" Kagome pushed Kaori lightly. "Tag! You're it!" Kagome took off running, leaving Kaori dumbfounded for about five seconds.

"What the hell? What kind of almost 15-year-old plays tag with an 18-year-old?!" Kaori took off running after Kagome. "Get back here, ya monkey!"

Kagome just laughed and continued running as her older sister chased her. They may not really be related but still; family is family, whether someone was adopted into it or not.

* * *

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :0 It took about an hour to make. I really hope that it is alright._

 _Grandpa is their grandfather's name, according to the Inuyasha wikia. So, wow._

 _Kaori is adopted. Explains why she is the only one with the odd hair color._

 _The song Kaori sung was "Yours To Hold" by Skillet. I love Skillet._

 _So yeah, this chapter is definitely better than the original chapter 1 of the rp format version of this story (found here on Quotev)._

 _Please comment and favorite. Let me know if I am making this story decent enough for ya. I can't make it perfect, because no one is perfect, but I can make it, at least, decent. Love ya~_


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: I didn't mention what they were wearing in chapter one. It didn't cross my mind. In chapter one, Kaori was wearing her usual outfit (which she is also wearing in this chapter) and Kagome had worn a sweater and jeans. Also, I didn't describe Inuyasha or Kikyo's looks... Hmm... Doesn't matter. We all know what they looked like so it shouldn't really matter if their looks are described and stuff, I guess._ _Sorry about that. Please forgive me. *bows*_

 **Chapter Two: Entering The Feudal Era**

It's Kagome's birthday. Kaori was waiting outside for her. She usually walked with her to school. Kaori was wearing her usual outfit: a black tanktop and jeans. Kagome came out of the house, wearing her school uniform.

"I'm leaving," Kagome called out as she headed over to Kaori.

"Let's get going." Kaori started walking.

Kagome reached out and gripped her right arm, stopping her. "Hey, um, Kaori?"

"Yesssssss?" she questioned, turning to look at her.

Kagome hesitated, letting go of Kaori's arm and dropping her own back to her side. "Maybe you can just stay here today. I can walk to school on my own..."

Kaori stared at her questionably. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Uh...no..." Kagome mumbled.

Kaori raised one of her eyebrows. "I wasn't born yesterday, Kagome. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"It's just..." Kagome tried to figure out a way to put it nicely. "...Some people at school...tend to say...really mean things about you."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kaori sighed. "I hear them all whisper when I walk with you. This isn't new to me."

"Oh..." Kagome didn't know what to say. She rubbed her arm.

Kaori patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm use to the name calling and people talking about me behind my back. It's all because of my strange blue hair. It's nothing."

Kagome smiled. "Alright. Let's get going then!"

The two of them started walking. They didn't go far. They noticed Sota standing by the Sacred Well, standing near the entrance to it. The girls paused their walking.

"What the heck are ya doing, Sota?" Kaori asked him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You're not suppose to play in there," Kagome stated.

"I'm not," he replied. "It's the cat."

The girls walked over to where Sota stood and looked into the entrance.

"Did he go in the well?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, the well is closed," Kaori stated matter-of-factly. "I highly doubt he could get in it unless he turned into a human being and forced it open."

The three of them stood at the edge of the stairs.

"I don't know where else he could be," Sota said. He was worried.

"So go down," Kagome said.

"Why do I gotta be the one?" Sota questioned.

"Yeah, why does he have to be the one?" Kaori questioned.

"'Cause he's the one who's looking for him," Kagome stated.

They heard a noise down at the well. It sounded like something was scratching the well.

"Something's down there!" Sota exclaimed, shaking a little in fear. He jumped behind Kagome.

"Uh yeah. The cat." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Now isn't the time to be a bitch," Kaori commented.

"I wasn't trying to sound like one!" Kagome defended herself. "I was just stating a fact!"

"Pfft. Whatever." Kaori started heading down the stairs, to the well. "Come on, Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes again but followed. The two of them stood in front of the well.

" _That sound. It's from inside the well,_ " Kagome thought. She let out a scream when she felt something rub against her leg. "KYA!"

"AHHH!" Kaori and Sota screamed.

Kagome sighed. "Buyo."

Kaori placed her hands on her chest. "Jeez, Kagome. Thanks for giving me a heart attack."

"You scared me!" Sota exclaimed angrily. "You make fun of me 'cause I'm scared, but then you're all ahhhh!"

Kagome grunted. "Looks who's talking, mister 'Why-Do-I-Have-To-Go?'"

"Kagome has a point...sort of," Kaori commented.

Sota didn't say anything but looked towards the well as the noises continued. "Behind you!"

The well suddenly blasted open, a bright blue light shining out of it. Kaori turned and stared in shock while Kagome didn't look and stood still.

"What the hell?!" Kaori exclaimed.

Arms wrapped around Kagome and began to pull her into the well. Kaori quickly gripped Kagome's hand and was pulled into the well with Kagome. The thing that pulled them in, Mistress Centipede, made Kagome look at her while Kaori just stared at it in shock and surprise.

"Aliiiiiive...Oh, to be alive once more!" Mistress Centipede exclaimed. "Already my strength returns. You have it, don't you?" She licked Kagome's face. "Give it to me."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!" Kaori screamed.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kagome screamed. She pushed Mistress Centipede away from her using her free hand, the one that Kaori wasn't holding onto, and a light shined from it.

"K-Kagome! What the hell is going on!?" Kaori exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Wretched girl... I must have the sacred jewel," Mistress Centipede stated. Her arm that was holding Kagome remained on Kagome's arm as Mistress Centipede vanished.

The girls landed at the bottom of the well.

"We must've imagined that...right?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know... It seemed real to me..." Kaori said.

Kagome looked up. "I guess we're at the bottom of the well. Maybe we bumped our heads?" Kaori pointed at Mistress Centipede's arm that laid near them. Kagome looked and took back what she said. "Maybe not..."

"We should get outta this well," Kaori suggested.

"Yeah." Kagome looked back up and yelled. "Hey, Sota! Get Grandpa!" There was no answer.

"Maybe he ran away. What happened probably scared him off. It sure as hell was scary enough." Kaori started climbing up the well, using the vines. Kagome did the same.

The two eventually made it to the top and they were confused to see all the grass and trees. They were in a forest.

"I could be wrong, but Toto, I think we're not in Tokyo anymore," Kagome said. Kaori smiled a little at the comment. "Grandpa, Mom... Are you there?!"

Kaori facepalmed. "We...aren't...even...home..."

"It's worth a try, though!" Kagome yelled. Kaori just shook her head. They began to walk around. "Sota, Buyo?"

"I just fucking said...Ugh!" Kaori was, obviously, a bit frustrated; maybe annoyed.

"It's like the family shrine is not even here," Kagome said.

"Look! The tree!" Kaori pointed up ahead.

"That means we're practically home!" Kagome cheered.

They run towards where the tree was and within seconds, they reached it. What they saw surprised them: Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, looking as he had when he "died". In fact, he hadn't died; he was put into a deep sleep.

"A boy?" Kagome wondered.

"Woah... He has such cute ears!" Kaori moved closer to the tree and climbed it slightly.

"Yeah." Kagome climbed up the tree some too. "They're like dog ears."

They stared at Inuyasha's ears then they looked at each other. They spoke at the same time. "I wanna touch 'em." They both looked his ears again and started messing with them for a few moments before moving away.

"Now that's outta our system," Kagome stated.

"Mhm," Kaori agreed.

Suddenly, villagers came out of nowhere and shot arrows at them.

"AHHH!" the girls screamed.

The next thing they knew, they were in a village and they were sitting on the ground, tied up beside each other.

"You didn't have to tie us up!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Shut up," Kaori whispered to her.

The villagers began to talk among themselves.

"The girls are in strange clothes," male villager #1 said.

"Are they foreigners?" a second male villager wondered.

"Y' reckon it's war?" a elderly man asked someone.

"Of course it is. Right 'n th' middle of a' rice planting season too," the man replied to the elder.

"She could be kitsune in disguise," a female villager said to her friend.

"Nah, them shape changing foxes are a lot trickier than that," her friend replied.

"I know for certain that the blue haired one is a demon!" male villager #1 exclaimed.

" _A demon? Me? They think I am a demon? I can't help what color my hair is!"_ Kaori thought.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" someone called out.

Kaede, who was now old, walked towards the girls, a bow in her hand. A male villager walked beside her.

"Um..." Kaori stared at her.

" _Now what...?"_ Kagome thought.

Kaede handed her bow to the man and held up a bag. She placed her hand in it, pulled it out, and threw whatever it was, spiritual dust maybe, onto the girls.

"Demons Begone!" Kaede chanted.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"We're not demons, okay?!" Kaori exclaimed. " _What the hell is wrong with these people?!"_

Kaede became confused. "Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?"

The man beside Kaede commented. "They could be spies from another village."

Kaede looked at the man. "In that cause, they be fools. Who would invade such a poor village as ours?" Kaede looked back the the girls. Kagome was staring at her, angrily. Kaori was just chilling, not all that mad anymore. Kaede grabbed Kagome's chin. "Let me have a good look at ye." She started turning Kagome's head all over the place. "Look, clever girl or be you a half-wit?" Kaori bit her lip to keep from laughing her ass off.

Kagome glared at Kaede. " _Why you...!"_

"It's there...though I know not why," Kaede said.

"Huh?" Kagome wondered.

" _What the hell is this crazy lady talking about?"_ Kaori thought.

The sisters stared at Kaede, wondering as to what the heck she was speaking of.

* * *

 _Another chapter done! I hope you like it! I worked hard! I didn't expect to get a few favorites for this story already. It must be very interesting, which is good. :D Love ya!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Last chapter I am posting for the day. It's almost 2 A.M. Please enjoy. I did my best._

 **Chapter Three: Mistress Centipede Attacks; Inuyasha Revived**

It's night-time. Kagome and Kaori were inside Kaede's home. They had been untied and were now sitting on the floor. Kaede was stirring up a pot of stew and put some into two bowls. She handed them to the girls.

"Stew? Wow, that looks great." Kagome took a bowl. "Real food." She sipped some.

Kaori took the other bowl. "Thank you." She also sipped some. In fact, she finished up her stew within a minute.

"Dang," Kagome commented. Kaori smiled sheepishly at her.

Kaede stared at them. "Bear us no ill will for tho' I now see you both mean us no harm. In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust."

"That makes sense," Kaori commented, placing her empty bowl down.

"I guess we really aren't in Tokyo anymore," Kagome said.

"To-Ki-Yo? Never heard of it. Is that where you two are from?" Kaede asked.

"Uh, yeah, and we should get going," Kagome said. She finished up her stew.

"Eventually," Kaori mumbled.

Kaede looked at Kaori. "Do your people have strange hair colors too? Here, having hair like that, you'd be mistaken as a demon like earlier."

"Mmm... Well, um, our...people change their hair to be colors like this but, um, normally no one is born like this...except for me." Kaori looked down at the floor. " _Why was a born with this hair color? Did one of my parents have an odd hair color?"_

The three of them hear a commotion going on outside. They exit Kaede's home. Mistress Centipede was causing chaos, destroying a few houses here and there.

"It's that thing!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It... It followed us!" Kaori yelled.

Mistress Centipede spotted them. "Give me the sacred jewel!" She went at the three of them, causing them to duck down to dodge her attack.

"It said 'Sacred Jewel'! Bear ye it still?" Kaede wondered, looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Kaede. "I have no idea! I've heard of the jewel but I-"

"Now is not the time for talking!" Kaori yelled.

"We must lure it to the dry well!" a villager yelled out.

"Dry well?" Kagome questioned.

"In the forest of Inuyasha," Kaede said.

"Kagome, it's after you. You have to lead it away. I'll help you," Kaori said as calmly as she could. She stood up.

"Right!" Kagome stood up as well. "Which way is the forest?!"

"Yeah!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Where the light's shining right?!" The girls yelled before heading in its direction.

"Wait!" Kaede called out but the girls didn't listen.

The girls ran away from the village. Mistress Centipede forgot all about the village and went after them. The girls ran faster as Mistress Centipede gained on them.

"Someone has to save us right?! Someone is gonna pop out of nowhere and save us like in movies, right?!" Kaori yelled.

"I hope so!" Kagome yelled. "Somebody! Whoever you are! HELP US!"

* * *

In the forest of Inuyasha, Inuyasha awakens from his deep sleep after fifty years. He lifted up his right arm, looking ready to claw somebody's eyes out.

"I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me and it's coming closer." Inuyasha reached for the arrow that pinned him to the tree but it glows purple and it causes him pain. He wasn't going to be able to pull out the arrow. Someone else had to...

* * *

Kaori and Kagome are still running away from Mistress Centipede. They were running up a hill.

"The jewel! GIVE IT TO ME!" Mistress Centipede demanded as she chased the girls.

"I don't have it!" Kagome yelled back at it.

"Leave us alone, stupid demon!" Kaori yelled.

Mistress Centipede went at them, crashing into the ground as they jumped outta the way. Kagome went sliding and landed right in front of the tree.

"Owww..." Kagome muttered.

"Hello Kikyo," Inuyasha said. "Playin' with bugs now, are we?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up and stared at Inuyasha, who stared back. " _Did he just talk?"_ She sat up.

Kaori went flying into Kagome, causing her to go down again. "Sup..."

"Get off me..." Kagome groaned. Kaori got off her and stood up, helping Kagome get up as well.

Inuyasha stared at Kaori with slight interest. " _She's human, but... why is her hair that color?"_

Kaori looked at Inuyasha and blinked. She glanced at Kagome. "So he is alive?"

"Seems so," Kagome replied.

Kaori nodded and looked back at Inuyasha. He was still staring at her. "Um... Can you please stop staring at me?"

Inuyasha blinked, realizing he had been staring at her. He looked at Kagome. "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me."

The girls stared at him, confused.

"Y' look pretty dumb there, Kikyo... The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time," Inuyasha stated.

"Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo, whoever she is!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked behind them. "She's here."

"Uh oh." Kaori turned around just as Mistress Centipede attack her and Kagome, mainly Kagome. Kaori and Kagome went flying a little bit away from one another.

"Kaori! Are you alright?!" Kagome called out to her.

Kaori gave her a sarcastic look. "Oh, I am totally fine. It's not like I was just attacked by some demon or anything!"

Several villagers appeared and threw spears, that were attached to rope, at Mistress Centipede. They worked together to pull her away from the girls.

"We were saved," Kagome mumbled.

"You're pathetic, Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Who in the hell is Kikyo?!" Kaori asked.

Kagome got up. "I'm not Kikyo! Look, I'm telling you I am not her." She climbed up the tree to get in his face.

"An' I'm saying you gotta be here cause if you're not, there's no way you could smell so..." Inuyasha paused. He sniffed. "You're not here." He sweat-dropped a bit.

"I know!" Kagome exclaimed. "My name is Kagome. Kah-Goh-Meh."

"You're right," Inuyasha said, looking away from her. "Kikyo was cuter; much cuter."

"Ouch. I know an insult when I hear one." Kaori spotted Mistress Centipede reaching for Kagome. "KAGOME, LOOK OUT!"

Her warning came a little too late. Mistress Centipede grabbed onto Kagome and started to lift her up. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair.

"Let go of me!" Kagome shouted as Mistress Centipede continued to pull her. Her grip on Inuyasha's hair tightened.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! You let go!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kaede arrived on a horse and spotted Inuyasha with a few men.

"Inuyasha has revived!" one of the villagers said.

" _How could that be? The seal should have held forever!"_ Kaede thought.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" Mistress Centipede demanded again.

"STOP IT!" Kagome cried out. She waved her hand at Mistress Centipede and something came out it that caused Mistress Centipede's arms to fall off.

"You did it again!" Kaori exclaimed. Never had she seen anything like that before.

Something started glowing inside of Kagome.

"Huh?" Kaori looked towards Kagome's side. " _What's that light?"_

 _"What's happening now?"_ Kagome thought, looking at her side.

While Kagome was distracted by the light coming from her body, Mistress Centipede went at her, biting right into her side and tossing her into the air. The Sacred Jewel flew out of her body. Kagome landed on the ground, the jewel in front of her.

Kaori stared at the jewel, mumbling to herself. "That jewel... It looks like the jewel on the keychains Grandpa showed us yesterday..."

"Gimme the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

Mistress Centipede wrapped her body around the tree, causing Kaori and Kagome to become rather close to Inuyasha.

"This is too close for comfort," Kaori grunted out.

"I'd heard some half-demon spawn was after the sacred jewel." Mistress Centipede stared at Inuyasha. "Was it you? It is, isn't it?"

"Half-demon?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Half's all I need to kick your scaly hide," Inuyasha growled.

"Listen." Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "You talk big but can you back it up?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha eyes widened a bit. He was surprised by the question.

"Can you or not?" Kagome questioned him.

"Uh, Kagome. He can't do anything when he is pinned to this tree by both that arrow and the demon thing. Come to think of it, we can't do anything either," Kagome stated.

Mistress Centipede swallowed the jewel and her arm returned to her. She became a lot uglier too. "Yes! My power is complete!" She started crushing Kagome and Kaori.

"Damn..." Kaori whimpered.

"It's crushing me..." Kagome whimpered.

"Can you pull the arrow out?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned.

"He asked you if you could pull the arrow out," Kaori gasped out. Being crushed was knocking the breath outta her.

"I don't know." Kagome reached for the arrow. "I can try..."

Kaede got off her horse. "No child! Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all if you do!"

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha said. "At least with me, you have a chance, whereas that thing will eat you." He looked at the girls. "And you two. Are you ready to die yet?"

Kagome gripped onto the arrow. Kaori reached over and gripped it as well. "We...chose to...LIVE!" The arrow holding Inuyasha to the tree vanished.

"Hu hu hu hu," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Um..." Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Inu...ya...sha...?" Kaori questioned.

Mistress Centipede tried to completely crush them but Inuyasha broke them all free, sending Kaori and Kagome flying to the ground. Mistress Centipede went at Inuyasha as he got ready to attack her.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he shouted as he clawed at her.

Just like that, Mistress Centipede was in pieces.

"Find the jewel! Quickly or Mistress Centipede will be revived!" Kaede warned Kagome and Kaori.

They looked around before pointing at one of the pieces of Mistress Centipede. Kaede went over to it and took the jewel out. Mistress Centipede's skin began to vanish, leaving behind her bones. Kaede handed the jewel to Kagome.

"I'd like to know how the hell it got inside your body," Kaori said, staring at the jewel.

"Why would I have a jewel that's wanted by demons?" Kagome asked Kaede.

Inuyasha walked towards them, crushed some of the bones of Mistress Centipede. "Exactly. Humans can't use it so why bother to keep it? If you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."

"What? So you're not the hero?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I think it was a bad idea getting rid of the arrow..." Kaori muttered. Kagome nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: An Unlikely Friendship?**

Inuyasha attacked Kagome, causing her to dodge as quickly as she could while the jewel flew out of her hand.

" _Here's my chance!"_ Kaori thought as she ran and caught the jewel.

"Give it to me!" Inuyasha yelled, running at her.

"No way!" Kaori ran from him.

"Kaori! Don't! He'll kill you!" Kagome yelled out in vain.

Kaori ran for her life while Inuyasha chased her. She ran faster and faster don the unmarked path. She soon came to regret going faster as she came to a steep incline, sliding down it on her feet and landing face first in front of a bridge. "Oww..." She sat up and rubbed her face. "That really hurt..." She looked back and spotted Inuyasha at the top of the incline. "Not as much as it'll hurt when his claws enter me!" She got up quickly and ran onto the bridge.

"Where are you gonna go now?" Inuyasha questioned her as he landed right in front of her.

"Uh..." Kaori sweat-dropped. "Well..."

Kaede, Kagome, and the villagers arrived behind Kaori. All of a sudden, beads appeared around Inuyasha's neck.

"Huh?" He pulled on them but they wouldn't come off. "What are these?"

"Quick child! Say the word of binding!" Kaede yelled.

"What word of bidding?!" Kaori yelled back.

"Any word itself does not matter!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Uh..." Kaori thought about it. "What word should I say?"

Kagome ran up to stand beside Kaori. At that moment, Inuyasha's ears twitched, causing both Kaori and Kagome to know the perfect word. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha face planted into the bridge.

Kaori busted out laughing. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I can't believe that actually worked," Kagome said, relieved.

Inuyasha sat up and pulled at the beads again, trying to remove them. "What is this thing?!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but even you lack the power to remove it," Kaede commented.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!"

"The word please," Kaede replied.

"Sit boy," Kagome and Kaori commented calmly.

Inuyasha face planted into the bridge again, causing the section he hit to break and make him fall towards the water. "AHHHH!" He landed in the river.

Kaori laughed again. "I really love that word." She thought for a moment. " _I just wish that I knew if both Kagome and I can say it or just one of us."_

"Shall we head home?" Kaede asked.

Kagome looked over the bridge. "That was really easy. I really wish we said it earlier."

* * *

It's morning now. The villagers were working on rebuilding the houses that were destroyed by Mistress Centipede. Kaede was placing a bandage on Kagome's side from where Mistress Centipede had bit her.

"It must be a real pain having to rebuild everything," Kaori said.

"Yes and now that the sacred 'Shikon No Tama' is back amongst us, far worse than Mistress Centipede will come to claim it," Kaede said.

"Worse than yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"She just said that," Kaori commented. Kagome glared at Kaori who simply gave her an innocent smile back.

Kaede continued to speak. "Not just demons, there are humans whose hearts are more evil still and only the jewel has the power to make real their petty, grasping ambitions.

"Woah," Kagome said.

"Yeah. Wow. That's insane," Kaori spoke in a bored tone.

"Speaking of petty." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was laying sideways in front of the three of them, his back towards them. "What are you still doing here?"

Inuyasha glanced back at her. "I'm waiting for the jewel." He looked away.

"It's going to be a long wait then," Kaori commented. "Because you aren't getting this jewel anytime soon."

"With the beads around his neck his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel," Kaede said.

"Why do you even want the jewel anyways, Inuyasha?" Kaori wondered out loud.

"It seems like you are strong enough as it is," Kagome commented.

Kaede stood up. "Ah, but he is just half-demon."

Inuyasha punched a hole through the floor, sitting up. He looked at Kaede and glared. "You know what? I'm sick of hearing some dried-up witch I just met talk like she knows me."

"So you don't remember. I thought as much." Kaede headed to the other side of the room. "I'm younger sister to Kikyo, she who bound ye to the tree: Kaede."

"You're Kaede?" Inuyasha questioned. He seemed to remember now. "So you're the brat, huh?"

"Fifty years have passed and I have grown old," Kaede told him. Kaori and Kagome were looking back in forth between Kaede and Inuyasha as they spoke to one another.

"If you are this old, Kikyo must be pushing 100. Sure glad I don't gotta worry about being old. At least, not for a while," Inuyasha said.

"Kikyo didn't worry either. Kikyo died," Kaede said calmly, putting wood into a fireplace. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he appeared to be a bit saddened by the news. "It happened the same day ye were pinned to the tree."

"Gee, sorry to hear; not that I really care or nothing." Inuyasha laid back on his side.

"Also, Kagome happens to be the reincarnation of my sister," Kaede revealed.

"I am?" Kagome questioned. "Oh boy..."

"Oh boy, indeed." Kaori sighed.

Kaede looked at the girls. "But, I do not know if Kaori is also a reincarnation."

"Who knows. Probably not." Kaori stood up and moved to sit in front of Inuyasha. He looked at her.

"Why is that?" Kaede questioned.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." Kaori looked at her hands.

"Are ye two sisters?" Kaede asked.

"Sorta... Kaori was adopted into the family," Kagome stated.

"Adopted?" Kaede wondered.

"Her... parents gave her to my parents and then they just...vanished," Kagome said.

"They probably gave me up because of my hair." Kaori messed with her hair. "I don't see what's wrong with it, other than it being blue."

"I like your hair," Inuyasha commented.

"Thank you, I, wait what?" She looked at Inuyasha. "You like my hair?"

Inuyasha rolled so that he was facing Kagome instead, his back towards Kaori. He was blushing a little bit.

"Well then," Kaori said. "You are one rude half-demon." She stuck her tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see.

Kagome shook her head and smiled at Kaori's childishness.

* * *

It wasn't look later when Kaori, Kagome, and Inuyasha wondered out of Kaede's home. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, Kagome was walking around the village with the jewel around her neck since it was made into a necklace, and Kaori was just walking around aimlessly.

Kaori sighed and muttered to herself. 'How are we gonna get home?" As she walked, she noticed Inuyasha in the tree and went over to the tree. She looked up at him. "Do you always sit in trees?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down and saw her. "What's it to you?!" Kaori started to climb the tree and he watched her. "Hm?" He found himself moving aside so she could have some room to sit on the branch with him.

"I like sitting in trees too. It's the only time I can be alone... well, most of the time." Kaori avoided looking at him and looked at the village.

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments. "Do you like being alone?"

"Sometime. When you are alone, no one can make fun of you now, can they?" Kaori looked at him.

He stared at her for a few more seconds. "...I guess you are right." He looked away from her and looked at the sky.

"It's nice to be around people too, though; it makes you feel like you belong." Kaori smiled a little bit.

" _This girl must've had it hard..."_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kaori again.

She stared back at him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"What's your name again?" he asked her.

"Kaori," she said.

He nodded. " _Kaori... I...really like that name..."_

"Talk to ya later, I guess." Kaori jumped out of the tree.

Inuyasha blinked and looked down to see Kaori sit underneath the tree. " _She sure is something else."_ He watched her.

Kaori was thinking. " _Inuyasha isn't so bad. He's just... misunderstood, I guess. I think I may like him..."_ She blushed a tiny bit; Inuyasha didn't notice as he continued to watch her. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"She must be tired," Inuyasha said to himself. "Makes sense. She was up all night." He looked back at the sky.

* * *

Kagome was still walking around the village. She held up the jewel that was around her neck.

" _I have to protect this now? Who am I kidding; I can't protect a jewel from demons. Kaori and I need to find a way to get back home. I wonder where she is."_

* * *

Inuyasha was staring off into space in the tree. Kaori was still sleeping underneath it. Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo.

"She died and I never knew..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

A fruit went flying at him from behind and he caught it without looking. He looked at the fruit. "Hm?"

"Don't cha wanna eat?" Kagome asked, standing near the tree. She was carrying a basket of fruit.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Where'd you get that from?"

"The villagers gave it to me," she answered. "Why don't you come down and help me eat it?" She noticed Kaori sleeping against the tree. "Huh, Kaori? Hey! Kaori! Wakey wakey! I know you're hungry."

Kaori yawned as she woke up. "You are so loud but yeah, I am hungry." Kagome went over to Kaori and sat beside her. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and sat near them. He stared at them as they ate some fruit.

"Whatever you are up to, I ain't buying it," Inuyasha said.

"Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me right?" Kagome asked him.

"Waaay more than fair," he responded, glaring at her.

"Whatever. It's not even me you dislike. It's this Kikyo person," she stated.

"Hnn." Inuyasha jumped up into the tree.

"I think you hit a nerve," Kaori commented. Kagome hit in the head with her fruit. "Oww."

"You aren't helping!" Kagome exclaimed. Kaori just shrugged and picked up the fruit Kagome hit her with, wiping off some grass before biting into it. Kagome looked up into the tree. "Look, I am not Kikyo, okay? I'm Kagome. Can't we call a truce?"

"I knew it! What you don't get is that I am only after the jewel." Inuyasha stood on the branch he had sat on. "U just tryin' to lure me to some kinda false sense of security!"

"Oh really? Considering all I have to do to make you obey is to say the word 'sit'," Kagome stated. Inuyasha face planted into the ground. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Nice going," Kaori said. "Be more careful when you say that word around him."

Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground. "Aww man..."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! LOVE YOU!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Uh Oh...**

Kagome was laying under a blanket inside of one of the buildings of the village. It was late.

"It's been two days now and Kaori & I have been here. Grandpa, Sota, Mom... They must be so worried... We've gotta get back home... One way or another," Kagome mumbled to herself.

Outside, demon birds were flying around the village. Inuyasha jumped into a tree and scared them off.

"Hnn. They've all came because they smell the jewel. Stinkin' vultures," Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha..." Kaori said. He jumped out of the tree, landing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"Nothin'. I just wanted to see what you were doing. You should be sleeping," Kaori said.

"Pfft," he scoffed. "Why do you care?" He turned away from her and crossed his arms.

"I only wanted to... Ugh, nevermind! I was only trying to be nice to you! You just had to act like an ass!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Well, you're a stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled, turning to face Kaori again, his arms still crossed. He was glaring at her.

"Grrrrrrrr," Kaori growled. "SIT!"

Inuyasha face planted. "Damn it!"

" _So I can do it without Kagome. Good to know that we can both say it alone,"_ Kaori thought. "Don't forget that I can say that just as much as Kagome can!" She stormed off. " _Ugh! I just wanted to be friends with him! He is such a jackass!"_

* * *

It's morning now. Kagome and Kaori had left the village.

"Are you sure there is a way for us to get home?" Kaori asked Kagome.

"Yeah... I hope so," she replied.

"Well, I am gonna kinda miss this place," Kaori admitted.

"Not me. The sooner we find the well, the better," Kagome stated.

* * *

Kaede was walking around the village, searching for Kaori and Kagome. Inuyasha stood on one of the buildings and began to listen in.

"Kagome! Kaori!" Kaede called out.

"We looked everywhere," a villager stated as he ran up to Kaede. "They aren't here."

"Could it be they left on their own? We spoke of those who seek the jewel, yet we spoke no nearly enough," Kaede said.

"Hm..." Inuyasha looked towards the forest.

* * *

Kagome and Kaori continued to walk through the forest of Inuyasha. They are unaware that a few men were watching them and following them.

"Where in the hell is the well?!" Kaori exclaimed.

"There!" Kagome pointed up ahead.

"About time..." Kaori mumbled. "Are you sure we can get back home?"

"Yeah!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hm... Okay then," Kaori sighed.

They began to approach the old well. They were soon suddenly jumped by the men that were stalking them, who jumped out of some bushes. The men grabbed hold of the girls.

"WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO!" Kaori screamed.

"AH!" Kagome screamed.

The next thing the girls knew, they were someone in the middle of the forest, being held down on the floor of the men's home.

"OW!" Kagome screamed.

"Don't you guys know how to treat women?!" Kaori exclaimed angrily.

"Hey boss! We caught the girls, just like you wanted," one of the men said.

A second man stared at Kagome's skirt. "Her kimono's shorter than mine." He pulled on it. "You're gonna catch cold if ya go around half dressed."

Kagome jumped up and held her skirt down. "EEK! DON'T DO THAT! IT'LL RIP!"

Kaori also jumped up and stood in front of Kagome protectively. "Hands off my sister! Touch her again and I'll rip your heads off!"

"Hand over the jewel. Right now." The girls looked to see that the men's boss was a rather large man. He stood up.

"He's huge!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I can see that," Kaori said, irritated.

The large man pulled out a sword. Two of the men grabbed onto Kagome's arms.

"Hey! Let her go!" Kaori swung her arm to punch one of the men but she was held back by two other men. "Get your filthy hands off me and Kagome!"

"Hey boss! Try takin' it off in one swing, like a dandelion!" one of the men holding Kagome said.

"Let goooo!" Kagome whined, squirming to get out of their grip.

"Stop squirming," the other male said.

Instead of slashing Kagome, he slashed one of the men holding her and killed him. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"He just... killed one of his own men..." Kagome mumbled.

"Yeah..." Kaori yelped as she dodged the next swing of the large man's sword. "Who cares! Hit the deck!"

Kagome screamed as she dodged a swing of the sword. "What are we going to do?!"

The large man swung the sword at a few of his men.

"They are the ones you're after! Not us!" one of them cried out in fear.

"Can't you morons see that there's something wrong with your boss?!" Kaori yelled. "Get your asses in gear or next it'll be the end of you bastards!"

"DUCK!" Kagome screamed.

The men and the girls moved out of the way as the large man swung his sword once again. They continued to run and duck as the large man followed them.

" _Here we are in Feudal Japan, playing 'Duck Duck Goose' with an eight-foot troll!"_ the girls thought.

* * *

Inuyasha was running through the forest rather quickly. He jumped into a tree and sniffed.

"Stupid girls," he said to himself. "I don't care where they go, but they took the jewel with them."

He jumped out of the tree and began to run once again.

"I couldn't care less about them," he said loudly. " _But...Kaori... she's so different. I wonder if she's alright... I hope I don't get there too late..."_ It took him a second to realize what he just thought and he paused his running. He yelled at himself. "WHAT IN THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I JUST MET THE DAMN HUMAN! I CAN'T LIKE HER!"

He started running once again and muttered, "I can't like her..."

* * *

The large man was still trying to kill the girls and his men. The exit was blocked.

"Why did we leave?! We should've stayed with Kaede!" Kaori yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Shut up and duck!" Kagome yelled back.

Kaori screamed and barely gets out of the sword's way this time around.

"It's after the jewel," Kagome stated.

"No kidding! Get rid of it!" Kaori yelled.

"Right!" Kagome took the jewel off and tossed it outside.

"The jewel...give it to me," the large man said. He continued to try and kill them.

"What the fuck man?!" Kaori looked around and pointed at the wall. "The wall!"

"Push it out all together!" Kagome instructed the men.

The men tried to push the wall down but it didn't work.

"Sorry boss. No good," one of the men said.

"I'm not your boss!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah!" Kaori said.

The girls weren't paying as the large man came up behind them. "GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" he shouted. The girls turned around as he was bringing down his sword. They screamed. Inuyasha busted into the building. He broke the sword.

"INUYASHA!" the girls shouted in surprise and happiness.

Inuyasha punched the big guy in the face. The men that took off; there was no way they'd say in there.

"I can't believe you actually came," Kagome said.

"Is it safe?! Where's the jewel!?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd be worried about that damn thing!"

"Jewel?" Kagome gasped. "Oh no..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Tell me u didn't just say that."

Kagome hesitated. "Uh..."

"Well..." Kaori rubbed the back of her head.

Inuyasha covered his nose. "What is that smell? It's like rotting meat."

The clothing the large man was wearing fell apart a little, revealing a hole in his body that had a black demon bird in it.

"That's disgusting!" Kagome exclaimed.

"How much you bet that bird ripped his living heart out and made itself a blood nest?" Inuyasha questioned.

"That's so gross..." Kaori made a face of disgust.

"I knew something was wrong," Kagome mentioned.

"Obviously," Kaori responded. "I think I'm gonna puck."

"Carrion crows don't fight on their own when there are dead bodies handy. They aint so tough but they are hella nasty." Inuyasha put his hand through the dead guy's body. The bird flew out of the house and the skin of the large guy's body vanished, leaving behind bones. The bird grabbed the jewel.

"Where is the jewel?" Inuyasha asked as they headed out of the building. He spotted the bird taking off with the jewel. "AAA-UGH! That stupid crow's making off with the jewel! What's wrong with you?! C'mon!" He dragged them out of the building. He took the bow and arrow on a nearby horse and gave it to Kagome. He then put her on his back and ran off. Kaori had to run after them. What was odd though... was that Kaori could keep up with Inuyasha.

"Hurry up and shoot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ur kidding! I've never used a bow in my life...It swallowed the jewel!" Kagome yelled.

"Just shoot the fucking bird!" Kaori yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to the left, now noticing Kaori running along side Inuyasha.

"Uh..." Kagome wondered.

"How are you keeping up with me?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"How would I know?" Kaori glared at them. "Don't you have a bird to worry about?"

"Oh, right." Inuyasha looked back to where the bird was. "Kikyo was a master archer. Take it in one shot!"

"I told you my name's Kagome." Kagome readied an arrow. " _Still...Kikyo...give me your strength. Hear it goes._ " She shot the arrow and it missed. Inuyasha landed on his face. Kaori stopped running and started laughing her ass off. "I thought you said she was a master archer!?"

Inuyasha lifted his head. "She was! It's you that's the klutz!" The bird got larger.

Inuyasha and Kaori started running again, Kagome remaining on Inuyasha's back.

"See how big it is?! Do it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome shot again and once again missed. Inuyasha stopped and dropped Kagome. Kaori stopped as well.

"Owww." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"I don't care what the old lady says. You are not Kikyo, you got that?! I am so outta here." Inuyasha jumped away from them, going after the bird.

"Inuyasha wait," Kagome said.

"Damn, I hate running," Kaori said.

"C'mon. Let's follow him!" Kagome said. She started to run but Kaori grabbed her, placing her on her back. "Wha...?"

"I can run just as fast as Inuyasha so I can carry you and catch up to him," Kaori explained.

Kaori took off running. They ended up in a different village. The crow had a young boy and Inuyasha was trying to kill the crow.

"Inuyasha! No! You'll hurt the boy!" Kagome yelled, getting off Kaori's back.

"Back off! IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha caused the crow to let go of the boy. The young boy fell into the water. Inuyasha was more worried about the jewel. "Where's the jewel?!"

Kagome took off her shoes and socks. She dove into the water.

"Kagome! Idiot." Kaori shook her head.

"Help!" the kid yelled.

" _I'm glad I took lessons!_ " Kagome thought.

"How can she do that? She's so fast!" a male villager said.

"She's a water imp! She's not human at all!" another male yelled.

Kaori went over to where the villagers stood. "Would you shut up?!" She got in front of the crazy villager. "Hurry up, Kagome!"

"A demon!" the crazy villager pointed at Kaori. She ignored him.

Kagome swam over to them with the boy, having just saved his life without Inuyasha's help.

"Save the jewel stupid! The jewel!" Inuyasha yelled. The girls ignored him. "Wha?!"

"Thank you!" the child's mother said.

"You're welcome," Kagome said, smiling a little.

The crow flew out the water.

"Hey! It's getting away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wah!" the kid cried out. The crow's foot was on his back.

"Can I borrow your bow?" Kaori asked a villager. The villager handed her his bow and an arrow. She tied the crow's foot to it.

"My butt she's gonna hit," Inuyasha said. He watched though. " _Maybe she's a better shot..."_ Kaori shot the arrow. The arrow headed right towards the crow. "I get it. She's shootin' the foot."

"The foot is drawn to the jewel so it must hit," Kagome stated.

The arrow hits and a light shines in the sky.

"What in the hell...?" Kaori questioned.

"Where's that light coming from?" Kagome wondered.

* * *

Soon Kaori, Kagome, and Inuyasha were in the forest, looking for the jewel.

"Are you sure it fell around here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yeah...I mean...kinda. Though I'm still kinda worried about that light..." Kagome said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that..." Kaori said.

"It was the only thing you could do," Kagome said.

The crow's head came towards them.

"What the hell?!" Kaori yelled.

Inuyasha slashed it with his claws. "I don't think so!"

A shard fell to the ground.

"I hope that's not what I think it is," Kagome said.

"And what do you think it is?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't tell me..." Kaori groaned.

Kagome picked up the shard. "I think its a shard from the jewel."

"What?! What did you say?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah... I knew I shouldn't have done that..." Kaori mumbled.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Yura**

Kagome held up the shard, showing it to Kaede. Kaori and Inuyasha sat beside each other near the two.

"What the hell did you do to it, Kaori?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would happen!" Kaori yelled back.

"Stop barking, Inuyasha," Kaede said.

"Calm down, Kaori," Kagome said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha and Kaori said at once. They looked at each other, blushed, and turned their backs to each other. "It's her fault it's broke," Inuyasha added.

"I don't believe it is Kaori's fault. It was the crow's foot that caused it," Kaede stated. "As ye saw, the jewel was shattered into many pieces; 100, 1,000, who knows."

"I am so sorry," Kagome said. "All of this is my fault..."

"Yeah! It is her fault! She wanted to leave!" Kaori said, pointing at Kagome's guilty face.

"And ye didn't?" Kaede questioned.

"I... Hmm, I guess I didn't really want to leave. This place is... kinda nice," Kaori admitted, smiling a little. " _That's not the only reason..."_ She glanced at Inuyasha and saw that he was staring at her.

"The three of you must work together to recover the shards and restore the jewel," Kaede said.

"I'm not complaining," Inuyasha said, smirking.

" _But I want to go home!"_ Kagome thought.

* * *

It's the next day. Kagome and Kaori were bathing in the lake, meaning that they were, in fact, naked.

" _How can they not know what a bath is?!"_ Kagome thought.

"You both will catch sick if ye don't get out," Kaede said.

"No! We're all covered in blood and dirt!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You sound angry," Kaori commented.

"I'm not." Kagome turned and she stared blankly at Inuyasha, who was watching and staring at her. She lowered herself into the water more to hide her body.

Kaori noticed and laughed. Inuyasha turned his attention to Kaori and found himself blushing when he caught a glimpse of her bare breasts; he hadn't even noticed Kagome's since he was too busy giving her a death stare. Kaori didn't hide her body. She was proud of how she looked. "Are you going to keep staring?" she asked him.

"Huh?" He looked up at her face. "Uh..."

Kagome blinked. "You made him speechless."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Sit," Kagome said. Inuyasha face planted into rocks.

"Thee alright, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. She was sitting near Inuyasha, having been there the whole time.

"I forgot about this stupid necklace," Inuyasha stated, pulling at it as he sat up.

"Serves you right!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaori and Kagome got out of the lake. They went into the bushes nearby to put on some clothing. They came out with Kagome dressed like Kikyo had and Kaori dressed in her usual outfit because she refused to wear anything else. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. He didn't like that she was dressed like Kikyo. A woman from the village.

"Lady Kaede..." the woman said.

"Hm?" Kaede questioned.

"It's my daughter," the woman said.

The woman explained what was going on.

"I see. I'll be checking on ye three later. Try not to fight." Kaede left with the woman.

The three were silent. Kagome and Kaori stood while Inuyasha sat. After about a minute of silence, Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"...Hey," he started.

"Now, what do you want?" Kagome asked, irritated.

"Get undressed," he said flatly. Kagome hit him in the head with a rock. "Ow!" He held his head. "That hurt! Why did you...?"

"You're such a pig," Kagome stated.

He pointed to her school uniform. "I didn't say 'get naked' stupid! I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!" Kaori laughed at him and he blushed more than he already was. " _Her laugh is so cute..."_

"Of course you'd think this is hilarious," Kagome said, glaring at Kaori.

"Hey, no glaring." Kaori poked Kagome's cheek. "I'm your sister. You shouldn't glare at me." Kaori looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her and still blushing. "Inuyasha, why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!" He turned his back on them.

"Hm?" Kagome wondered. " _I wonder if..._ " She shook her head. "Look. I don't wanna do this either okay? But we gotta work together! All three of us!"

"I ain't gotta do nuthin. It's you who needs me," Inuyasha said.

"Oh so u don't care if we just go home," Kagome said. She gathered her clothing.

Inuyasha watched her. "Hey, where ya goin?"

"Why do u care? I'm going home. Let's go Kaori." Kagome began to walk off.

"Uh... okay?" Kaori slowly followed her. "Um... Bye, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood up. "Y-You can't just leave! You-"

"My name isn't you. It's Kagome." Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha to glare at him and continued walking away with Kaori.

"Wait stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My name isn't stupid, either," Kagome said.

"Don't you leave too, Kaori!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The girls paused. Kaori didn't look at Inuyasha; she didn't want him to see her blushing. Kagome, however, looked at him and gave him a death stare.

"Oh! So u can say my sisters name but not mine?!" Kagome yelled.

"Would you two just wait and hear me out?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked. Kaori glanced at Inuyasha, not fully turning around.

"Gimme ur jewel shard first," Inuyasha said.

Kagome held up a small bag. "Oh this? ...Sit boy."

Inuyasha face planted once again. Kagome and Kaori left Inuyasha laying there.

* * *

The girls were almost the well.

"Not once has Inuyasha called me by my name yet he calls you by yours!" Kagome yelled. "He is so irritating!"

"I wonder why he said my name," Kaori wondered out loud. Kagome felt her irritation go away as a small smile appeared on her face. Kaori looked at her. "What?"

Kagome smiled a little more. "Maybe he likes you."

Kaori blushed. "I doubt it. He's a demon."

"Half-demon," Kagome corrected.

"Oh whatever! It still wouldn't be right!" Kaori stated.

"I'm guessing you like him," Kagome clarified.

Kaori blushed a lot more. "I do not!"

"Your blush says otherwise," Kagome teased.

Kaori growled. "Alright! So I like him a little. Who cares!"

Kagome hesitated. "...I'm sure he likes you too..."

"He may only be half-demon Kagome but that doesn't mean he actually cares about humans like us," Kaori said. "He cares more about getting the jewel. He wouldn't save that little boy's life yesterday."

They reached the well.

"Well, that's where we came out of," Kagome said.

"It should take us back, right?" Kaori asked.

They looked down the well. There were bones at the bottom of the well.

"Bones?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"My guess is that those are the bones of Mistress Centipede," Kaori said.

"The hell? I am not going in there now!" Kagome said.

"Then what do we do now?" Kaori asked. "Just stand here?"

They turned in time to see a leaf fall and get cut in half by something that was hardly visible to them.

"Uh... you saw that shit too...right?" Kaori asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Mhm." Kagome walked forward a bit. The barely visible hair cut her cheek. "Hnn!"

"You okay?!" Kaori asked frantically.

"It's just a little cut," Kagome reassured her.

"What the hell is this? Is that...?" She looked at the hair closely. "Is that hair?!"

"It's all over the place!" Kagome exclaimed.

They were practically surrounded by the strings of hair.

"Oh my, oh me. U can see it then! My net of hairs I mean. Pity...because seeings not enough." The girls looked up into the air to see Yura.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kaori demanded.

Yura smirked. "How do u do? I'm Yura of the hair. Though u needn't bother to remember it because u'll both be dead soon." She attacked the girls, making her hair strings whip at them before getting a hold of the bag with the shard. She opened the bag and pulled the shard out. "You naughty, naughty girls. You shattered the jewel. Where is the rest?"

"Give that back!" Kaori yelled.

Yura looked at Kaori's hair. "My, what pretty hair. Are you a demon?"

Kaori sweat-dropped. " _I am obviously not a demon!"_

"Answer my questions," Yura said.

"We don't know where the other shards are," Kagome answered honestly.

"And I am not a demon!" Kaori yelled.

"I see. Well, I guess I should just finish you off." Yura pulled out a katana and went towards the girl. Kagome gasped. Kaori grabbed onto Kagome and they went falling into the well. "No fair escaping!" Yura tossed her katana into the well and noticed something. Her katana came back towards her and she gripped it. "Hm. That's strange. Come to think of it, so are those girls." She stared at the bottom of the well, seeing no trace of Kagome or Kaori...


	8. Chapter 7

_Cheers to another update! Woohoo! *dances around*_

 _Note: Some things from episode 4 of Inuyasha will be left out._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Quick Reunion/More Different Than I Thought**

Inuyasha was in the village. The villagers were unconscious and attacking Inuyasha, due to the work of Yura's hair strings that Inuyasha did not see.

"Look, is someone gonna tell me what's going on or does there have to be another fight?! It's fine if you want another one, but don't expect me to go easy on ya." His claws were ready.

"Inuyasha! Wait" Kaede called out. Inuyasha looked towards her. She was on the ground, bleeding from a wound on her left shoulder. "Do not hurt them. Tis not their doing."

"Old Kaede." Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed in front of Kaede in a squatting position. "What happened? You look awful."

"Must ye treat an old woman thus?" Kaede questioned.

"About the girls. It's them or us and I choose us." Inuyasha stood and watched as the girls of the village surrounded them.

"Someone else is controlling them." Kaede gasped and looked around. "Where's Kagome and Kaori? Tell me you know where they are."

"All I know is that they were heading home. What's the big deal? I can handle this without them," Inuyasha said.

"The hair, Inuyasha. They be controlled by hair," Kaede explained.

"What hair?" he questioned. "I don't see any hair!"

Yura made the girls attack Inuyasha. He dodged mainly and attempted to harm a few of them, but didn't. Suddenly, Yura tied Inuyasha to a tree with the hair. She really wanted to kill him, but he got loose from the hair and the tree was cut down by the hair instead of his head.

Inuyasha placed his hand on his neck. "I thought that I was a goner."

"Ye would've been if ye were normal, Inuyasha." Kaede was standing now and had a hand over her wound.

Men from the village were being controlled by Yura now and Kaede nearly passed out from her wound. Inuyasha picked her up and headed out of the village; Yura followed. Kaede tried to warn Inuyasha of the hair again and that it can harm them, but he goes thru the strings of hair unharmed, silencing her warnings.

Before passing out, Kaede reveals that Kagome and Kaori will be able to see the hair too and asks for Inuyasha to find them, something that he really didn't want to do...

* * *

Kagome and Kaori laid at the bottom of the well, unconscious. Kagome slowly began to wake up.

"Hmm...? Where are we?" Kagome sat up. "Kaori?" She looked over at Kaori, only to see that Kaori was still unconscious. She sighed and looked around. "I guess we are in the well."

"But we've already been here a dozen times," she heard Grandpa say. She gasped as she looked up the well.

"But grandpa, I keep telling u! This is where they fell!" Sota exclaimed. Sota and Grandpa appeared at the top of the well. Grandpa was shining a flashlight.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Grandpa asked Sota.

"I wasn't," Sota whined.

"Grandpa? Sota?" Kagome called out. The two looked down the well with shocked expressions on their face. They were just as shocked as Kagome was. It took some time but eventually, Kagome and the still unconscious Kaori were out of the well.

"Is Kaori okay?!" Sota exclaimed in worry.

"Yeah," Kagome reassured him. "She must've hit her head harder than I did."

* * *

It was late. Kagome and her family, minus Kaori, were eating. Kagome was still thinking about the feudal era.

"Kaori still hasn't woken up yet," her mother said. "She's been out of a few hours now."

"I know..." Kagome frowned. "I really hope she is okay..." She was a bit worried that she won't wake up. "I'm going to check on her..." Kagome stood up and headed to exit the room when the sliding door opened, revealing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?!"

"Idiot! Who told you that you could go home?!" he exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Uh..." she hesitated. "Where did you...?"

"Through the well of course!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come on!" Inuyasha gripped her arm.

"Hold it right there!" Kagome's mother stood up and walked over to the two of them. She messed with Inuyasha's ears. "Those ears. Are they real?"

"Me next!" Sota exclaimed, wanting to touch Inuyasha's ears too.

"Mom... that's rude," Kagome said. "Kaori and I did it too, but still..."

Inuyasha looked around. "Where is Kaori, anyways?"

"In he room; she hasn't woken up since she got here," Kagome stated.

"Where's her room?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kagome wondered.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were at the well. Kaori was on Inuyasha's back.

"Can't you just let her stay here?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Maybe Kaede can help her after we get rid of that hair demon," Inuyasha stated.

"I thought you would've killed her by now!" Kagome yelled.

Kaori groaned. "Could you shut the fuck up...?"

"Kaori!" Kagome forgot all about her anger and smiled. "You're awake!"

"Mm..." Kaori looked around. "When did we get home?"

"A few hours or so ago. You had everyone worried," Kagome said. "We're heading back to the feudal era."

"Cool..." Kaori noticed that she was on Inuyasha's back. She blinked and looked at him as he turned his head to look at her. "Um, hi there. Long time no see, Inuyasha." She gave him a small grin.

"I see you are okay," Inuyasha said.

"Yep. So, uh, you can put me down now..." She blushed a little bit.

Inuyasha turned bright red. "Oh right." He placed her down on her feet.

Kagome looked at the well. "I really don't want to go back...but I have no choice."

Inuyasha covered Kagome with his red robe. "It's made from the hair of the Fire-Rat. It will help protect you."

"Thank you..." Kagome said hesitantly. She looked at Kaori who was fuming.

" _Oh course... No one can resist Kagome's looks... Actually, she looks like this Kikyo chick he talks about a lot... Maybe Kikyo was someone he loved..."_ Kaori thought.

" _Now, I only have to worry about protecting Kaori and making sure she doesn't get hurt._ " Inuyasha looked at Kaori.

Kaori looked at the well. "Let's just go already!" She jumped down the well.

"Wha?! Kaori! Wait!" Inuyasha jumped in after her.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Kagome jumped in last.

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well. They were back in the feudal era. There was a problem: Kaori had vanished.

"Where's Kaori?!" Kagome yelled.

"How would I know?! I jumped in after her!" Inuyasha looked around frantically. "Maybe she went to hide!"

Kagome continued to worry. "What if Yura got her?! She already has my jewel shard! There is no need for her to kidnap Kaori!"

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha looked at her. "She has the shard?! You idiot!"

"I have no doubt that Kaori was kidnapped!" Kagome looked around. "We need to follow the main hair string!" She looked a bit more and spotted the main one. "There!" She pointed towards it.

"Okay." Inuyasha placed Kagome on his back and started running in the direction she had pointed. They past a bonfire that had dead men surrounding it. The men were missing their heads. Kagome took the bow and arrows that one of the men had before Inuyasha continued headed towards where Yura was. As they got closer, Yura attacked them with her hair. The hair gripped onto Inuyasha and knocked Kagome off his back. Yura appeared before them from a large ball of hair.

"Where's Kaori?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Kaori?" Yura questioned. "Do you mean the strange haired girl? Sorry. I haven't seen her, but you are such a cute doggy. You must be Inuyasha."

"Kaori...isn't here?" Kagome questioned.

"Grrrrr, you think your hair will kill me!" Inuyasha growled.

Yura slashed him with her blade. Inuyasha began to bleed from the wound that was just made. Yura licked her blade. "Mmm. I'm going to cut you into little pieces." She went to slice Inuyasha again but Kagome shot an arrow at her.

"Put him down now or next time, I won't miss!" she yelled.

"Ooh~ She wants you back~" Yura cooed. "Too bad that isn't going to happen." She pulled out her comb and waved it, sending flames at Kagome that surrounded her. "Not even her bones will remain." She looked at Inuyasha. "You miss her? Poor baby..."

Kaori appeared out of nowhere. "YOU HURT MY SISTER!"

"Hmm?" Yura spotted Kaori. "Oh, it's the pretty haired girl."

"YOU BITCH!" Flames suddenly surrounded Kaori and shot towards Yura.

"Oh!" Yura dodged just in time. The flames burned up some of the hair.

" _She just sent flames at Yura! What is she?!"_ Inuyasha thought, looking down towards Kaori.

"You are a brat." Yura sent her hair towards Kaori.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha got one of his arms free and swung his free hand, sending an attack he used from his blood.

Yura's hand flew off. "My hand." She started to make her hair move her severed hand. She nearly cuts Inuyasha's head off with her sword.

"You really are half strength after all. Poor you. You wanted this to make you a full demon, didn't you?" She pulls out small bag from between her breasts and puts it back. "No moving now. If we don't behead you properly, that lovely hair of yours will get stained with blood."

"Spare me." Inuyasha stuck his claw/hand through Yura's chest.

"Well, that is very disturbing," Kaori muttered.

"Kuh." Inuyasha pulls hand out of Yura's chest and has the bag in his hand. Inuyasha is stabbed in the hand.

"How rude. Grabbing a bossom of a women you just met." Yura gets small bag back. "And taking my shikon jewel shard while you were at it."

" _Where the fuck is her weakness?"_ Kaori thought. She turned her head towards the hair ball to see that Kagome was climbing up it.

"You brat! You should be dead!" Yura tried to attack Kagome with her hair. She was about to cut off Kagome's head when Inuyasha cut off her other hand. Kagome went to a skull and broke it, revealing a comb that also broke. Yura vanished.

"So Yura...U hid ur soul in a comb. No wonder nothing I did to your body hurt you," Inuyasha said, mainly to himself.

"Inuyasha, you're injured," Kagome said.

"Never mind about me. Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Here." Kagome picked up the bag.

Inuyasha looked towards Kaori. "Are you injured, Kaori?"

Kaori blushed a little. "I'm okay."

"That's good to hear." Inuyasha started to walk away. "Let's go. Kaori. Kagome."

"You said my name," Kagome gasped.

"Who gives a monkey's ass," Kaori said. "Let's get outta here and back to the village."

"Wait, Kaori. How did you send those flames at Yura earlier?" Inuyasha asked.

"I... I have no idea..." she answered honestly.

"I see... Maybe Kaede will know," he stated. "Let's go."

The three headed back to the village. It seems the little battle with Yura brought the three a little closer together...

* * *

 _This chapter took... 2 hours and 30 minutes to make. Thanks a lot distractions and also, I was making sure not to make too many errors._


	9. Chapter 8

_Note: Yo! Hi peoples. This chapter isn't going to be very long, but it shall have the cuteness of Inuyasha and Kaori's love blossoming slowly. :D Yes, I kinda spoiled the chapter BUT you don't know what the cuteness will be! Mwahahahahaha! You must read it to findz out! :D *brofist of awesomeness*_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A Moment Of Cuteness**

It's the next day and it's light out, indicating that it's obviously daytime. Kaori was standing underneath a tree with Kagome and Kagome's bike. Inuyasha was laying on a branch in the tree. Kaori looked at Kagome and stared at her bike.

"Why did you bring your bike?" she asked.

"How else will I be able to keep up with you and Inuyasha? Inuyasha has his speed and you have your speed...and...your flames. Does Kaede have any idea why you can suddenly control fire?" Kagome looked at Kaori questionably.

"She is not quite sure yet," Kaori answered honestly.

"I see." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Hey! I need to tend to your wounds that Yura inflicted on you!"

"Tend my wounds?" Inuyasha questioned. "You think I need you?"

"Oh boy..." Kaori stepped aside as the two began their usual arguments.

"Drop the attitude, Inuyasha! You got hurt in that fight last night!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaori sighed. Inuyasha looked towards her questionably, but she didn't notice. She was staring at the ground, thinking.

" _Why can't those two get along for once?"_ she thought as she continued to stare at the ground.

"Get down here!" Kagome yelled.

"Not happening!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Sit boy!" Kagome exclaimed, causing Inuyasha to face plant out of the tree and into the ground. "Now, let me check your wounds. When you get hurt that badly, you need to get medical treatment."

"You're acting like I lost that battle!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kaori heard some chattering and turned to see Kaede walking nearby with a couple of children from the village. " _Those kids look so cute!"_

"Will you be finding all the shards of the Jewel soon?" one of the kids asked Kaede.

"It's up to Kagome, Kaori, and Inuyasha. Only, Kagome and Inuyasha need to learn to like each other," Kaede said.

"They do like each other!" another kid exclaimed, pointing towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hm?" Kaori looked as well and her jaw dropped. " _If I hadn't been here the whole time, I'd take this as something that is very sexual..."_

Kagome was on top of Inuyasha, trying to move his clothes out of the way to try and look at his wound. "Just take off your clothes!"

"What if I don't feel like it?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Undress!" Kagome yelled back.

"Shield ye eyes!" Kaede commanded the children who were watching.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! We have company!" Kaori informed the two.

"Eh?" the two of them turned to see Kaede and the children.

"I see ye two got over ye differences. Ye two like each other more than I thought," Kaede said.

"Eh?" the two looked at each other. Inuyasha pushed Kagome off of him.

"I thought you would've figured out that my body is different." Inuyasha moved his clothing to revealed his chest and where the wound had been; had been as in it was no longer there.

"It's gone?" Kagome stared.

Kaori stared as well and was blushing. She turned her head. "You can stop showing off your chest now."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked.

Kaede looked at Kaori. "Ye okay, Kaori?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Ow!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kaori and Kagome wondered.

Biting Inuyasha was a flea named Myoga. Inuyasha hit him and he fell to the ground. Inuyasha kneeled down and looked at him. "Well, well. If it isn't Myoga the flea."

"A flea?" Kaori questioned.

"Lord Inuyasha, I came to tell you," Myoga started. Kagome sprayed him and he fell over.

"What's that do?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Uh... Oops?" Kagome sweat-dropped. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that?"

"Idiot," Kaori commented.

* * *

Inside of Kaede's home, Myoga has spoken to Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaori, and Kaede about his news.

"Someone's trying to rob my father's grave?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Myoga tried to explain. "As guardian of the tomb, I couldn't just sit back and let them find it, so..."

"So you abandoned it and came running here," Inuyasha said.

"They say your father was a demon-dog who claimed the western lands as his domain," Kaede said.

"I don't remember a thing about him," Inuyasha said.

"He was the most glorious and powerful of demons...and he had the most delicious blood! You inherited such blood from him," Myoga said.

"Then...then...what about his mother?" Kagome asked.

"She was the most fairest of all the..." Inuyasha squashed Myoga, not allowing him to continue.

"Shut up! She died a long time ago!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He exited the building.

"That was rude!" Kagome exclaimed. " _What's his problem?"_

 _"His mom must've been human if he is half demon and his dad was a full demon"_ Kaori stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Inuyasha."

"Uh, okay." Kagome watched as Kaori exited the building as well.

Kaori found Inuyasha sitting in a tree. "Inuyasha!"

"Go away!" he exclaimed.

"Your mother was human, wasn't she?" Kaori asked him.

"I said go away!" he exclaimed again.

"Was she pretty?" she asked.

"Huh?" He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. "What?" He stared at her.

She stared back. "Was she pretty?" she asked again.

"Why do you care?!" he yelled in her face.

She was unfazed by it and spoke calmly, staring at him with a sad look upon her face. "I'm adopted, remember? My parents gave me up when I was born, which means I never met them.

"I..." He had forgotten about this fact.

Kaori leaned against the tree. "You don't have to say anything."

"...Yeah," he said.

"Hm?" she wondered.

Inuyasha was still staring at her. "Yeah, she was pretty."

"Oh." Kaori grinned a little. "She must've been the best mother ever, huh?"

"...Yeah..." he hesitated. He didn't really want to speak of her. "She was..." Kaori hugged him tightly. "Huh?!" Inuyasha blushed a lot. "What are you...?!"

"We're friends, aren't we?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "...I haven't had friends before." He thought about it. " _Well, I guess I sorta had one...at one point: Kikyo..."_

"Me too..." Kaori answered, frowning a little. "Kagome and I could be your friends. You just...gotta allow us to be."

Inuyasha stared at her more. He grinned a little bit. "Okay..."

"YAY!" She kissed his cheek. He blushed a ton again.

" _Kaori sure is something..."_ Inuyasha sat in front of the tree and Kaori sat beside him. It was getting dark. " _This...is kinda nice..."_ Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by soft singing. He looked over at Kaori.

"There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere. In the deep, deep of the forest, lying among the trees. People who are too tired, they just don't look around any further; they disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place. Could we still have seen it if we were there? Could we've seen it if we were little? Go on with our lives and lose those things behind. Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. We wanna live our lives until we find a way. Searching for the light for eternity," Kaori sang softly.

"Your singing is really pretty..." Inuyasha complimented, blushing and not looking at her.

Kaori smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You are really sweet." She held his hand. He blushed even more...

* * *

 _Song Kaori sang at the end: Deep Forest; it's the english version of Fukia Mori by Do As Infinity (a Inuyasha ending song). The lyrics I found weren't 100% correct so it might be worded wrong._

 _So, I hope that was a really cute Kaori x Inuyasha moment. Please leave a review. I'd like to know what you think._ _The moment was a lot cuter than this, but my laptop fucked up with me and made it as if I never even wrote the chapter so I had to type it all over again. It's still cute, I guess. I just wish my laptop didn't mess up and screw up what would've been posted._


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Very sorry about taking a while to update. Been quite busy lately. *bows* Gomen (sorry). Please accept my gift *hands everyone a immunity potato* It shall keep away "Repost or Die" posts or anything that is threatening you...or annoying the shit outta you._

 _Note #2: Sometimes I put thru instead of through. That is due to me not thinking straight sometimes about which word I am actually using._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Sesshomaru and the Unmother**

It became windy all of a sudden. Inuyasha and Kaori stood up. Kagome ran up to them.

"There you two are!" She noticed the sudden wind almost immediately. "When did it suddenly get windy?"

"Just about 3 seconds before you got here, Kagome," Kaori said.

"Get down!" Inuyasha dragged Kagome and Kaori to the ground with him. Kagome's face got scratched up a bit.

"OW!" Kagome shouted.

"Shh!" Kaori hushed her. "Something's coming."

"Huh?" Kagome stared at Kaori. " _First, she runs fast. Next, she could use fire. Now, she can...sense things? Hear things? Smell things?"_ Kagome gasped in her head. " _Why haven't I thought about this before! Kaori could be...a...half-demon too! That would explain so much!"_

"Look!" Kaori exclaimed. Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts. The three of them looked up at the sky to see a floating carriage. A women was inside it and demons were around it.

Inuyasha stood up.

"Huh?" Kaori blinked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"M-Mother?" Inuyasha wondered, staring up at the carriage.

"What?!" Kaori exclaimed.

"But, you said that your mother has been dead for years," Kagome stated.

A giant demon hand grabbed the carriage and crushed it, holding a grip on Inuyasha's mom: Izayoi.

"That's one ugly demon," Kaori commented.

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed, looking towards Inuyasha. "He's gonna hurt your mom!"

"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and towards the giant demon. Fire suddenly came towards him and he had to dodge several times, landing back on the ground. On the large demon are two other demons: Jaken and Sesshomaru.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, me lord?" Jaken asked.

"Once we're through, I want him dead," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, me lord," Jaken answered nervously.

"Is that you... Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You remember me. I am flattered, dear younger brother," Sesshomaru said, smirking a bit.

"Brother?" Kagome questioned. She ran up to stand behind Inuyasha.

" _They must be half brothers,"_ Kaori thought. She ran up to stand behind Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha: Is that you Sesshomaru!?

Sesshomaru: U remember me. I am flattered. Dear younger brother.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru spotted Kaori and Kagome. "Two mortals. How interesting."

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome asked, hiding behind Inuyasha.

"You got a problem with that?!" Kaori yelled.

"How fitting that you would be dallying with humans," Sesshomaru said. Jaken pulled on some chains that were linked with Izayoi's neck.

Inuyasha growled. "If you came all the way here just to insult me..."

"Be not a fool, silly half breed. Do you think I have so much time to waste? I want you to direct me to our father's tomb."

"I don't have any clue as to where it is!" Inuyasha yelled. "Even if I knew, like hell I'd tell you where it was!"

"I see," Sesshomaru replied. "Then it can't be helped. Your mother just has to suffer." A whip appeared in his hand and he hit at the demon he stood on. The giant demon tightened his grip on Inuyasha's mother as Sesshomaru made his whip vanish.

Inuyasha growled again, clenching his fists.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Huh. You think I'm stupid?! Mother's been dead for years now! You can't fool me," Inuyasha said.

"Play the fool; be the fool. Don't you think, with all my power, that I can't bring back your mother's soul from the land of the dead? And even find her a physical body?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No..." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha... Please don't trouble yourself. I've been dead once anyway..." Izayoi said.

The giant demon holding her started to crush her.

"Kaori, burn the demon!" Kagome yelled.

"Wha?! I can't!" Kaori yelled back.

"Why not?!" Kagome questioned angrily.

"Two reasons! One: I don't know how to use that power! Two: If I knew how to use it, I wouldn't use it because I could harm his mother!"

"Oh... Right..." Kagome mumbled.

"MOTHER!" Inuyasha jumped into the air again and clawed off the giant demon's arm. Izayoi fell to the ground with a thud.

Kagome and Kaori ran over to her. "Are you alright?" they both asked at once.

"Get her out of here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru said. He sent the giant demon after Kaori, Kagome, and Izayoi.

'No!" Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi said. She held up her hands and a orb of light appeared. Everything went black for Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up before the girls and sat up. They were in some kind of place. It looked quite beautiful with the pond, shrine, and the trees.

"What is this place?" he wondered.

Izayoi walked up to him. "We're at the crossroads between this world and the next. I shall return to the other world from here. Inuyasha, you have grown up splendidly."

"Yeah, well... I was pretty young when you died..." Inuyasha said.

"Forgive me," Izayoi said. "You must have suffered so."

"Not really," Inuyasha said. "It wasn't your fault anyway."

Kagome awoken. Kaori remained unconscious. She looked at Inuyasha and Izayoi. " _Inuyasha and his mother. They are okay..."_ Kagome looked at Kaori who laid somewhat in front of her. _"Kaori is still knocked out."_ Kagome looked at Izayoi's reflection in the pond. _"Her face! There's no reflection! She isn't real! My throat, its paralyzed. I can't speak! I can't even move!"_

Indeed, it wasn't Izayoi. It was the Unmother. "Now, I must return to the other world," the Unmother said.

"Oh, do you have to?" Inuyasha asked.

Unmother dropped petals into the water. "Look upon the water's surface." Inuyasha did as she said and he saw a younger version of himself. Unmother, still disguised as Izayoi, held onto Inuyasha.

"Mother..." Inuyasha said.

The illusion vanished, showing a dark place. Kagome was chained up. Kaori was not. Little demons were walking around.

" _I guess they don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon..."_ Kagome thought.

Myoga jumped onto Kagome. He was about to start sucking her blood when Kaori, who was suddenly awake, flicked him off Kagome and sent him flying. She moved the chains.

"You're finally awake," Kagome said.

"What I miss?" Kaori asked.

"We were tricked! Everything was an illusion!" Kagome exclaimed.

The girls and Myoga hid and watched Jaken have a conversation with Unmother.

"That thing is so annoying," Kaori commented. She walked over to him and grabbed onto his staff while stepping on him.

Kagome ran over and kicked Jaken. "You stupid little worm!"

The girls both looked at the Unmother. "Let Inuyasha go!"

The Unmother tried sucking in Inuyasha.

"You bitch!" Kaori yelled. She tossed Jaken's staff into the pond. The illusion of Izayoi holding a small Inuyasha vanished and Inuyasha was thrown out of Unmother's body. He landed on top of Kagome and Kaori. "I wasn't expecting that to happen. I am so glad I did it," Kaori said. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"It... It was all a lie!" Inuyasha was angry.

"All for the best, dear brother. Now, I know where the tomb lies." Sesshomaru was in front of all of them in seconds and he gripped Inuyasha's neck. "I never imagined that it would be in such a place."

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha grunted.

"That must of taken a powerful bit of magic," Sesshomaru said.

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha grunted. Sesshomaru shoved two fingers in Inuyasha's left eye.

"INUYASHA!" Kaori, Kagome, and Myoga shouted. Sesshomaru pulled out a little pearl from Inuyasha's eye...

* * *

 _Note: Another chapter done! Woohoo! HIGH FIVE! *high fives my laptop screen lightly so I don't break it* Yea, I actually did that, btw. / Don't judge meh..._


	11. Chapter 10

_Note: I don't believe I have mentioned this, but not only am I following both the manga and anime for Inuyasha, I am also putting in my own originality into this story. So if it ever goes to a scene from the manga or anime, but it plays out differently or has different things said, that is somewhat a part of my originality._

 _Also, please note that I am making an Death Note fanfiction and I'll be updating both that & this story; that means that even though this story may be updated more often than that one, I am actually making Lethal Love with my best-friend (so it will take several days for each update for that story)._

 _One more little note before the chapter. My dad is gonna be taking classes at some college again, which means I will have lack of internet time. He'll be using this laptop for school until he gets his own laptop. Ugh. Sharing my laptop with my family really sucks, but hey, life is unfair._

 _Enjoy the chapter! *throws cookies of all flavors at everyone* FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!_

 **Chapter Ten: Tetsusaiga**

Inuyasha covered up his eye, falling backwards and onto his butt. Sesshomaru held onto the pearl he had just pulled from his half-brother's eye. Kaori and Kagome kneeled down. Kaori placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Are you alright?!" she asked frantically.

"I-I'll be fine," Inuyasha answered, blushing slightly despite the situation they were in.

"It's no wonder I couldn't find it no matter how thoroughly I scoured the Earth. I had only one clue to the graves whereabouts. A place one can see, yet cannot be seen; a place its own guardian can never look upon. So clear now that the grave is the black pearl that he conjured into your eye," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha uncovered his eye. "All this for that pebble?! Even giving that witch the form of my mother! You wont get away with it! You bastard!"

Inuyasha stood up and attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged and attacked Inuyasha with his whips of light. Inuyasha landed on his ass. The nothing women, a.k.a Unmother, protected Inuyasha before Sesshomaru could land another hit on Inuyasha.

"The nothing women...she protected him..." Kagome mumbled.

"Well...I guess you could say she had a mother's heart," Kaori stated.

Sesshomaru hit the Unmother's head and it vanished. "Worthless fool."

"Why you rotten murdering...!" Kagome was angry.

"Kagome! Don't or he'll kill us both"! Myoga exclaimed.

Kaori was quiet, knowing that if she said something, she could easily anger Sesshomaru and get hurt. Instead, she just glared at him.

"I've found the head-staff again," Jaken said.

"Can someone please kill that annoying little imp thing?!" Kaori questioned. "Just it talking annoys the shit outta me!"

Sesshomaru took the staff from Jaken, dropped the pearl, and placed it on the pearl. A gateway to the grave, or tomb, appeared. Sesshomaru and Jaken went inside.

"We need to follow!" Myoga exclaimed. "You aren't going to let him take your father's treasure, are you?!"

"I don't care about that!" Inuyasha stood up. "I just want to kill him." He turned around. "You two stay here! It's too dangerous for yo-huh?" The girls weren't standing behind him. He looked towards the gateway and saw Kaori & Kagome heading inside.

"Are you coming or what?" Kaori asked calmly.

"We don't have all day!" Kagome exclaimed.

The girls headed into the gateway and Inuyasha followed. They were in a little magical passageway that lead to the tomb site.

"Sesshomaru is in here, you idiots!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So? He doesn't scare me," Kaori commented.

"He doesn't?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief.

"He doesn't," she said again.

"...Really?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes," Kaori answered, getting annoyed.

"...You sure?" he asked.

"YES!" Kaori shouted. "I am 100% sure that I am not afraid of your half-brother!" Inuyasha blinked and stayed quiet. Kagome laughed a little.

The three of them soon appeared at the tomb of Inuyasha's father: Inu no Taisho. The three of them landed on a skeleton vulture. They headed towards the large skeleton covered in armor, which was Inu no Taisho's.

"He's huge!" Kagome yelled.

"That's his true form. Free from all spells," Myoga said.

"You are still here?" Kaori questioned.

Myoga got nervous. "Uh... I never left. I was here the whole time."

"The hell you were!" Kaori and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"What is it that Sesshomaru wants?" Kagome asked Myoga.

"The treasure blade laid to rest in Inuyasha's lord father's remains," he replied.

They landed inside the skeleton. Sesshomaru was by a sword that was stuck in the ground.

"Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru tried to pull out the sword, but could not. "A shield spell to keep it safe."

"Sesshomaru! This fight's not over yet! Taste my claws!" Inuyasha's attack misses Sesshomaru due to Sesshomaru moving out of the way.

"Have you come here to dig your own grave or might you too have come to try for our father's fang?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Pull it out Inuyasha! Sesshomaru, u couldn't, could you?" Myoga questioned.

"Are you suggesting that my brother can?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Who cares about some rusted hunk of metal?! I've had enough of you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru again and Sesshomaru once again dodged.

"Your attacks are wild, brother," Sesshomaru said.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled, attacking Sesshomaru again. He kept dodging the attacks.

Kaori and Kagome stood nearby, watching everything.

"Just get the damn sword already!" Kaori yelled.

"Your brother couldn't pull it out so if you can do it easily, you'll totally crush his pride! U gonna pass that up? Ur only chance of crushing his pride!" Kagome said, trying to convince Inuyasha to get the sword.

"Would that really eat your insides, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You will never succeed," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha tried to get Tetsusaiga out of the ground but it wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha resumed their fighting. Jaken was about to help when Kagome jumped on him. She tried to get the head staff again, with Kaori's help, but Jaken's knocked them back.

"Leave them alone!" Inuyasha yelled. He wanted to teach Jaken a lesson, but he had to deal with Sesshomaru still.

The girls landed by Tetsusaiga. They both placed a hand on the sword handle. They gasped when they saw that Sesshomaru was about to use his poisoned claws on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" they yelled in unison, moving forward and accidentally pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"What?!" Jaken exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned towards Kaori and Kagome, looking quite shocked.

"Uh... Oops?" Kaori said, confused.

"It just...slipped out... Sorry," Kagome said. She stared at the sword.

"You are acting as if you just let out some gas," Kaori commented, looking at Kagome.

"Shut up!" Kagome hit Kaori on the head.

"How?! How could they have done it?! They are just humans!" Jaken exclaimed.

"This human is gonna fry your ass if you don't shut the hell up!" Kaori exclaimed in anger, glaring at Jaken.

Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of Kagome and Kaori.

"Who are you and how did you draw the sword?" he questioned them, looking at the sword.

"Leave them alone! They aren't a part of this!" Inuyasha yelled. " _If he fucking hurts Kaori, I'll kill him!"_

"They are a part of this. Merely by being your companions," Sesshomaru said.

"Come any closer and we'll cut you!" Kagome threatened.

Kaori sweat-dropped. "Eh, Kagome... He's a demon... I don't think we'd be able to hurt them with this thing..."

Sesshomaru pointed his claws at them. He released his poison. Kaori and Kagome were buried underneath some goop. "How dull. They were only mortals after all." Tetsusaiga was hanging outside of the goop.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Inuyasha went to attack Sesshmaru but hit into the ground. Sesshomaru began to hit him with his whips of light.

"Why so mad? There are thousand more humans," Sesshomaru said.

"This time, I'll rip your bowels from your belly!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome and Kaori came out of some gooey stuff.

"Man, I thought we died for a minute there!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaori pointed at Sesshomaru. "Asshole! You tried to kill us! You are gonna regret trying to kill us!"

"Here Inuyasha." Kagome picked up the sword and walked over to Inuyasha, handing it to him.

"How come you two are alive?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"It seems the shield spell protected them," Sesshomaru stated.

"Son of a bitch," Kaori commented. "This sword is actually kind of cool."

Sesshomaru transformed into his true form. He looked like a giant white dog.

"Holy shit!" Kaori exclaimed. " _If he wasn't gonna try to kill us, I would pet him."_

"He's huge!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga.

"That didn't even scratch him," Kaori mumbled. She watched as Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru's attacks while trying to slash Sesshomaru.

"Don't say that," Kagome whispered. She looked towards Inuyasha. "That's it, Inuyasha! That one hurt him! Give him some more!"

Inuyasha landed in front of them. "You're kidding, right?! The hell if it hurt him! If this thing doesn't do anything soon, the two of you will be dead soon!"

"You mean, we should just give up hope?" Kagome questioned. She started tearing up.

"We're going to die soon...?" Kaori became teary-eyed too, except she was acting.

"Eh?" Inuyasha started at them. "Don't start crying!"

"Oh, should I laugh!?" Kagome asked, angrily as tears went down her cheeks.

"I said stop crying! I'll protect you both!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He placed his hands on Kaori's shoulders and spoke a bit softer. "Please don't cry."

"What...?" the girls questioned, staring at him as they sobbed lightly.

"Just sit and watch. I'll keep you both safe." Inuyasha moved towards Sesshomaru to continue fighting him.

"Did he just say that he'll protect us...?" Kagome questioned, no longer crying.

"I can't believe he thought I was really crying," Kaori commented. "Our mighty protector~" She laughed a little.

" _He didn't seem too worried about me crying... He must really care about Kaori."_ Kagome smiled a little.

"What?" Kaori asked. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just really happy that Inuyasha is protecting us," she replied.

Kaori nodded. "Yeah, same."

Tetsusaiga started to pulse in Inuyasha's hand. " _Hm?"_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha's but half demon! Chew him up and spit out his bones!" Jaken exclaimed. He happened to be near the girls. Kaori kicked him.

"We're gonna win this, ugly!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I hate that thing. Whatever the hell it is," Kaori commented in disgust.

The Tetsusaiga's blade turned into a fang as Inuyasha sliced off one of Sesshomaru's four legs. The girls stared at the sword in surprise. Inuyasha was shocked.

"That's what I am talking about!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru moved to attack Inuyasha and Inuyasha slashed him across his torso. Sesshomaru and Jaken retreated.

"YAY! YOU DID IT!" Kaori shouted. She ran over to Inuyasha and kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha blushed. "It was nothing..."

* * *

The three, plus Myoga, were no longer at the tomb. They were in the village again. The black pearl was back behind Inuyasha's eye.

"So inside this black pearl is the tomb of Inuyasha's father, eh? But why were you two able to draw that sword?" Kaede asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kaori said. "I mean, I'm not an normal human but that doesn't really explain how I could have been able to pull out Tetsusaiga and Kagome doesn't really do much unless there is a bow and arrow nearby that she could try to use."

"Could it be that you both were about to draw it because you are mortals?" Myoga questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome wondered.

"I don't get it," Kaori stated.

"The Tetsusaiga is a magical blade created by m'lords father to protect his beloved mortal mother. So you see, the fang of steel can't be drawn unless its to protect a mortal!" Myoga said.

"I guess thats why the Tetsusaiga transformed. Inuyasha was protecting Kagome and I," Kaori said.

"Mmm..." Kaede stared at the girls.

* * *

Inuyasha is sitting in a tree swinging the Tetsusaiga. It was back to its normal looks.

"Why did you turn back into a stupid old rusted stick?" Inuyasha asked the sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori called out.

Inuyasha looked down and saw Kaori and Kagome heading towards the tree he was in. He hopped out of it. "What is it, Kaori? You hurt?"

"She's fine," Kagome said. "Do you want us to teach you how to use Tetsusaiga?"

"Talk," Inuyasha instructed.

"First, you have to promise to keep protecting us with it," Kagome stated.

"Did you get something knocked loose up in your head?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"You said you'd always protect us," Kagome stated.

"He did?" Kaori wondered.

"Whoever said always?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Besides, Kaori can protect herself! She can shoot fire! Also once I've gathered all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, I'll be a true demon! With this thing, I can fight anyone who tries to stop me from getting those shards! Do you think I want to waste it protecting the two of you?! As if!"

"SIT!" Kaori shouted. Inuyasha face-planted into the dirt. "I can't protect myself because I don't know how to control my fire power yet. I don't even know how to use it at all!"

"I can't believe I was actually starting to think you had a good side!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Kaori muttered. The girls started walking away.

Inuyasha was still on the ground. "Wait! Show me how to use it!"

" _Why did I have to fall for a stupid half-demon?"_ Kaori thought.

* * *

 _There you go! That was the new chapter! Took me forever to make... DX Ugh... BUT IT WAS WORTH IT XD_

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tsk, tsk. Stupid Inuyasha. He deserved to get that face-plant at the end. xD_

 _I shall try to make another chapter tomorrow! Night!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Note: I had to look on the wikia for Inuyasha to get the names of some of the characters from Episode 8. Hehe, I am not an obsessed Inuyasha fan so I don't know everyone from the series._

 **Chapter Eleven: A Noble Toad?**

Three days have gone by. Kaori and Kagome were in a pond, wearing bathing suits.

"Ohh, that feels good!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Mhm," Kaori agreed. She suddenly heard something moving around near them. "Huh?" She looked around.

Kagome screamed suddenly as Inuyasha jumped onto a boulder in the pond, causing Kaori to jump a bit from being startled. "EEEEEEK!"

"Don't scream at me!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You're the ones who took all of your clothes off!"

"Excuse me?" Kaori questioned. "Does it look like we are naked? I don't think so!"

"I wasn't screaming about that," Kagome said. "Something took our clothes!"

Inuyasha and Kaori heard a whistle.

"Um... Is someone whistling?" Kaori questioned.

"Come on!" Inuyasha headed towards where the whistling was coming from. The girls followed him.

* * *

The culprit was a little monkey. It had took the girls' clothes and brought them to a young man named Amari Nobunaga. The monkey jumped onto his lap.

"That's my good boy. Whatcha bring me this time?" Amari asked the monkey. He took the bag the monkey had and looked in it. He pulled out Kagome's white bra. "Eh?! This isn't something to eat!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, popping out of the bushes.

"Give me back my clothes!" Kagome exclaimed, also popping out of the bushes.

Kaori popped out of the bushes last. "And give me back mine too!"

"Identify yourselves! You must be thieves!" Amari exclaimed. He pulled out a sword and pointed it towards them.

Inuyasha kicked him in the head. "Look who's talking."

The monkey ran in circles with its hands in the air. Kaori watched it and cooed: "Awww! It's so cute!"

* * *

Kaori and Kagome had their usual clothing on and were sitting by Amari. He was eating chips very quickly.

"Damn!" Kaori exclaimed.

"You must be really hungry," Kagome said. She dug into her bag and pulled out a container. "Here. Have some tea."

"Thank you!" Amari drank a lot of the tea.

"Do you want anything, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Nope," Inuyasha said. "I don't want any of your junk."

"Kaori? What about you?" Kagome questioned. She didn't get an answer. "...Kaori?" She looked towards Kaori to see that she was sitting in front of Amari.

"You sure eat fast," Kaori commented.

"You look hungry too," Amari said.

"I'm fine," she responded.

"Here. You can have the rest." Amari handed her the bag of chips.

"Uh...sure. Why not." Kaori grabbed the bag and began eating the rest of the chips. Inuyasha stared at the two and growled lowly.

Kagome looked towards him. " _Did he just growl? He must be jealous."_

"I'm Kaori." She pointed towards Inuyasha. "That's Inuyasha." She pointed at Kagome. "That's Kagome, my sister. And..." Amari hits Myoga who was biting him. "That's Myoga the annoying flea."

"You said something about getting separated from your men-at-arms, right?" Kagome asked. "I guess you are from a noble family then or something."

"I cannot reveal my title, but I am called Nobunaga," Amari said.

"Pl-Please to meet you!" Kagome exclaimed, excited.

"You seem excited," Inuyasha commented.

"Too excited," Kaori commented.

"But, he's Oda Nobunaga!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Who?" Kaori questioned.

"Oh yeah, you didn't learn about him in school...since you never went to school," Kagome said.

"I'm sorry, but I am not of the Oda clan," Amari said.

"You're not?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I am of the Takeda clan. Farewell now. I have a mission to accomplish." Amari walks ahead and falls down a small cliff.

"Should I have mentioned the cliff?" Inuyasha asked.

"That probably would've been helpful," Kaori commented.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori are standing behind Amari. They are behind some bushes. Some women were being lead out of the village and towards a noble home.

"Hey. Why do we have to follow this idiot?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you really think we should let him go off on his own?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why in the hell are we hiding in bushes?" Kaori asked.

"'Tis said our lord is possessed by a demon!" a villager said.

Inuyasha pushed Amari's head down and he started to listen more closely.

"Now he is interested in all of this," Kaori mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"A hungry demon that eats the women brought to him," another villager said.

"Now I am kinda scared of getting rid of that demon," Kaori commented.

"Don't worry, I doubt Inuyasha will let you get hurt," Kagome said.

"Sure will," Inuyasha said absentmindedly.

Kaori blushed.

* * *

It was now night-time. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaori, and Amari were outside the noble home. The only thing that separated them was a large hill.

"It's not just a rumor. The smell of demon is thick in the air. and where there's a demon, there may be a shard!" Inuyasha said.

"There's no way you can get all four of us up there," Kaori said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He pulled Kagome and Kaori on his back. Amari also got on. Inuyasha umped up to the top of the hill.

"Well damn. I am very sorry that I doubted you, Inuyasha." Kaori kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled widely. The girls and Amari got off of Inuyasha. They all looked around the noble home.

"The guards are sleeping," Kagome commented.

"Princess! Where are you?!" Amari called out.

"Should we let him yell?" Kaori questioned.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe he'll bring the demon out."

They went into a room. Amari ran to a old women. "What have they done to you princess?!" he sobbed.

"The princess is over there." Kaori pointed towards the princess's sleeping form.

"Oh." Amari sniffled.

Myoga bit the princess and she slapped him off her, waking up. She sat up and looked at Amari. "Nobunaga? Why are you here?"

"Your highness, you recognize me?" Amari questioned.

Princess Tsuyu stared at him. "How could I ever forget you?"

"What exactly happened to...your lord husband?" Kaori asked.

"He has been acting strangely since I've been here," Tsuyu explained. "What am I to do?"

"There's no choice. You must come home with me to the Takeda clan!" Amari said.

"Just grab your princess and run. You two are only in the way," Inuyasha said.

"What? But our mission is accomplished," Amari stated.

"Maybe yours is but mine is just beginning," Inuyasha said.

A demon with bandages over its face approached them.

"You'll regret this," the toad demon Tsukumo no Gama said.

"Uh, what the hell is that?" Kaori questioned.

"My husband," Tsuyu said.

"Oh! Uh...sorry?" Kaori said, unsure.

Tsukumo attacked Inuyasha with its tongue. Inuyasha clawed at it and its bandages came off.

"A toad?" Kaori questioned.

"I can see a shard!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, I see it too. I just ain't fond of the fact that it is in this thing in front of us," Kaori stated.

"That's Tsukumo-no-gama. The immortal frog," Myoga said.

"You're still here?" Kaori wondered.

"Immortal? This might be a problem then," Kagome stated.

Tsukumo spit out some noxious vapors.

"Don't breathe the noxious vapors!" Myoga warned them.

Kagome and Kaori covered their mouth and nose, as well as Amari and Tsuyu.

"Shouldn't you be helping Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Myoga.

Inuyasha covered his nose. "Hhkh!"

"My little dewdrop!" Tsukumo headed towards Tsuyu and Amari.

"Begone demon!" Amari exclaimed. Tsukumo wounded Amari with his tongue and ran off with Princess Tsuyu. "Princess!"

The vapors were gone. Kagome and Kaori uncovered their noses.

"Don't move! Your wounded!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I must save the princess!" Amari exclaimed.

"That slimy toad! I'll kill him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm guessing your okay again, Inuyasha," Kaori commented.

The four of them ran after Tsukumo and find the demon frog & the princess inside a room full of naked women trapped in frog eggs. The princess was also trapped in a frog egg.

"Holy fuck! This is sick!" Kaori yelled in disgust.

"That answers the question about the girls gathered from all over the domain," Inuyasha said.

"These look like a frog's eggs," Kagome said.

"This is how Tsukumo nurtures the maidens' souls until he's ready to feed," Myoga said.

"Um... Gross..." Kaori mumbled.

Tsukumo released his vapors again but Inuyasha attacks and wounds him. "I'm dying. I need a soul." Tsukumo swallows a few souls of the women. "My girls are so good to me~"

"He...he healed!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Come! Slice me again, the more I get hurt, the more souls I'll devour," Tsukumo said.

Nobunaga cuts Tsuyu free from the frog egg.

"Nobunaga!" Tsuyu hugged him.

He hugged her back. "Now I can die happy!"

"I'd rather not die," Kagome said.

"Take your hands off my wife!" Tsukumo yelled. Inuyasha hit him in the head with Tetsusaiga.

"I don't think she minds," he commented.

"What?" Tsukumo looked around. His voice was different. "Did I do this?"

"Huh?" Kaori looked confused. "Uh...?"

"That sounds like... my beloved husband," Tsuyu said.

"Are you the real lord?" Kagome asked.

"I am...when that demon first possessed me...I retained my human consciousness. Then I lost even that. Please kill me. If you don't, he'll take me again and I will devour my beloved. Kill me before that happens," Tsukumo said in Oda Nobunaga's voice.

" _He's still alive...we need to save him somehow_ ," Kaori thought.

"I admire your sacrifice," Inuyasha said.

"You can't just simply kill him!" Amari exclaimed.

"There's a man in there and a good one at that!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up! He told me to kill him!" He swings Tetsusaiga towards the lord.

"No! We can save him!" Kaori yelled. Inuyasha made Tetsusaiga hit the ground beside Tsukumo. "Inuyasha..."

"I should've killed him when I first meant to. What u plan on doing with him?" Inuyasha looked at the girls.

"I have no clue," Kaori said.

Tsukumo wounds Inuyasha.

"He's a toad and toads are vulnerable to heat. Drench him with boiling water," Myoga suggested.

"Where will I find that?!" Kagome yelled.

"I could use my fire power... if I knew how!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Oh man...!" Kagome looked around.

Kaori started thinking. " _I made fire surround me once... but how?"_ She looked at Kagome. " _That's right! I thought Yura had harmed Kagome!"_ Kaori closed her eyes. " _I need to concentrate. Picture the fire in my hand...and not around me..."_

"Kaori, I can't find-WHA?!" Kagome had turned to see a fire appearing in Kaori's hand. "You did it! Um...but now what?" Kagome looked through her bag and pulled out her spray she used on Myoga once. "I know what to do!"

Kaori yelped in pain. Tsukumo had wounded her shoulder. "Mother fucking toad..." Kaori continued to concentrate, keeping the fire in her hand.

Inuyasha went to kill Tsukumo, but Kagome made him face-plant so he wasn't in the way as she sprayed her bug spray on the fire Kaori created. The flames went into the demon frog's mouth. A demon frog spirit tried to get away but Inuyasha clawed at it. Inuyasha took the shard.

"We did it!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you got hurt," Inuyasha said.

"It's nothing. I barely feel it," Kaori said.

Oda Nobunaga was back to normal. Tsuyu and him embraced, finally being reunited.

* * *

Amari, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori were back where they met.

"So, the toad demon is gone, the women are saved, and the land is free," Kagome said.

Amari didn't answer. He was sad.

"Poor guy," Kaori said. Her shoulder was bandaged up.

"The fool nearly got killed trying to save his rival in love," Inuyasha said.

"I am a food," Amari said.

"Don't worry, Nobunaga. You'll find yourself a girl one day." Kaori kissed his cheek. He grinned.

Inuyasha growled. " _The sooner he is gone, the better._ "

"Farewell!" Amari, once again, fell down a small cliff.

"What is with this guy and cliffs?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Maybe he is a fool," Kagome said.

Kaori was laughing her ass off. "Why is this so damn funny?"

Inuyasha looked towards her and smiled a little. Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Kaori. She smiled.

" _These two make it so obvious that they like each other, yet neither one of them seem to notice,"_ Kagome thought. " _Why is it always like that? Two people like each other a lot and everyone can tell except for them!"_ Kagome watched Inuyasha stare at Kaori.

* * *

 _That sorta cute ending._

 _Where the monkey go!? Don't worry, he was always there. He just didn't do anything like he did in the episode. XD He had his shining moment when he ran around in circles, though. XD_

 _Here is another gift! *hands you all cake*_

 _MissKatress, thank you for your reviews. I am glad that you leave them and I hope to get more from you; I like to hear if the chapters are good, decent, or not-so-good. I hope that there will be more reviews eventually._

 _On another note, on Quotev, this fanfiction has over 70 favorites. *claps* AMAZING! I am glad that people believe in my work._

 _I shall try my best to make more chapters as fast as I can. Also, Lethal Love (my death note fanfic I am making with my bestie) will be updated again tomorrow after about 5 days of lack of updates. It takes forever to update that fanfiction. Me and my friend keep making the chapters too long! Better than too short, at least! See ya!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Note: My laptop always gets pop-ups on this site so when I saved, a pop-up appeared and I have no idea if some shit was deleted from this chapter or not. T~T Stupid pop-up. *scans through the chapter* NOTHING'S MISSING! YUSH! YEAH!_

 **Chapter Twelve: Shippo and The Thunder Brothers**

Inuyasha is sitting in front of Kaori and Kagome, eating noodles that Kagome just made. Kaori's shoulder no longer was bandaged and was completely healed.

"This... This food... It's good!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ate.

"That's cool," Kaori commented.

"Don't you two want any?" he asked, pausing his eating.

"How can you eat in a place like this?!" Kagome exclaimed. They were surrounded by bones. They were in a battle graveyard. "How do you expect me to eat something here?!"

"Stop whining, Kagome. Let him eat," Kaori said. Inuyasha stared at Kaori, then looked at the noodles in his hand. He gathers as many noodles as he can and suddenly stuffed the food into Kaori's mouth. "Mfft!?" She blinked and swallowed the noodles, coughing a little afterwards. "Damn Inuyasha. Warn me next time before you shove noodles down my throat."

"I am intrigued by the era you two are from. Tell me. Have our lands started trading with other lands?" Myoga asked.

"Yeah," Kaori said.

"In fact, instant noodles were invented here in Japan during the space age. Everybody eats them, but originally they were meant for astronauts and outer-space," Kagome said.

"As-tro-nauts?" Myoga questioned.

"Yeah," Kaori commented.

"That's right. I bet you don't know that we've been to the moon!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Man has traveled to the moon?" Myoga asked.

Inuyasha stopped eating his noodles. "On a bicycle?"

Kaori laughed. "If only that were possible."

"No. They traveled in a rocket," Kagome said.

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started moving her hands around as she spoke and demonstrated a rocket. "They are large and long, they are usually white, flames shoot out of the bottom, and they count down to launch! Zoom! Lift off!" She threw her hands in the air. She looked at Inuyasha. He had gone back to eating the noodles. Kagome blushed and crossed her arms. "Of course you'd be more impressed by noodles then by space travel." Kaori laughed at her.

Suddenly it got dark. Inuyasha tossed aside the empty container that once has noodles in it. They all stood up.

"Why is it dark all of a sudden?" Kagome questioned.

Blue flames circled around up in the sky and they all looked at it.

"Is that foxfire?" Myoga wondered.

"You hold shards of the Shikon jewel," they heard someone say. Someone as in a troublesome little fox demon named Shippo. Kaori, Kagome, and Inuyasha couldn't see him physically at the moment.

"A demon!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No shit it's a demon! It can't be human!" Kaori yelled at her.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled back.

"I believe it's a fox," Myoga said.

"Not likely, Myoga," Inuyasha said.

Shippo appeared to be in a shape of a balloon. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Uh..." Kagome was trying to process what was going on.

"Hand over the shards and I will spare you," Shippo said as he floated down to them.

"How'd be scared of a balloon?" Kaori questioned.

Inuyasha clawed at it and Shippo changed into a little fox, or in other words his normal appearance. "Eh?"

"A kid," Kagome said.

"An adorable kid!" Kaori exclaimed. "He looks so cute!"

"How dare you burst my bubble?!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha walked over to him as he tried to run away. Inuyasha lifted him by his tail. "Nice tail. A young badger dog playing tricks, I suppose?"

"I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled, squirming in Inuyasha's grip.

"He's so cute!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know right!" Kaori exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked at them. "Eh?!" He suddenly was kneeling on the ground with his hand, that he had used to hold Shippo, stuck underneath a statue. "What the?!"

Kaori spotted Shippo digging through Kagome's bag. "He's in your bag."

"Huh?" Kagome looked. "Hey! Get out of my stuff!"

Shippo pulled out the jar that held the shards. "At last! Shards of the jewel!" He 'disappeared'.

"Oh no! He's gone!" Kagome exclaimed. "And he took our shards!"

"He's over there," Kaori stated, pointing to Shippo who was hopping away under a skull. Inuyasha went over to him quickly and hit him. Kagome took back the jar.

"Always pick on the little guy," Shippo pouted, crossing his arms as he sat.

"You didn't have to hit him!" Kaori went over to Shippo and kneeled in front of him. "You okay?"

"...Yeah," he said, hesitatingly.

"Why are you after the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Shippo and I'm trying to avenge my father!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome pointed to Inuyasha, Myoga, and Kaori. "That's Inuyasha, Myoga, and Kaori. Kaori is my sister. Sorry to hear about your dad..."

"...Your dad was killed?" Kaori questioned. "That's...sad..." She frowned.

Shippo began to explain. "It happened not too long ago. Soldiers were heading into battle when suddenly, dark clouds appeared in the sky. The men were killed by the Thunder Brothers in seconds. They had killed by father beforehand to get his shard of the Shikon jewel."

* * *

Kagome was on her bike and Shippo was sitting on her bag that laid on it. Kaori and Inuyasha were running along beside them.

"Why did he have it?" Kaori questioned.

"I don't know. All I can say is that the Thunder Brothers steal jewels from other demons," Shippo replied.

"But, exactly who are they? Those things after the shards?" Kagome questioned.

"I just told you! The Thunder Brothers!" he exclaimed.

"She's a little slow in the head sometimes," Kaori stated.

"I am not!" Kagome yelled, pouting. Shippo laughed a little.

"He must be talking about Hiten and Manten," Myoga said. He remained on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Who cares what they are? I'll defeat them and we have a lot of shards in our hands," Inuyasha stated.

"Don't make me laugh. You don't have a chance," Shippo said.

Kagome stopped her bike and Inuyasha & Kaori stopped running.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

"You are only half demon. Getting rid of the Thunder Brothers is something a full demon should do," Shippo said. Inuyasha hit him in the head. "Grrr..." Shippo left another statue on Inuyasha's hands but Shippo put a spell-scroll on it. "I hate to get rough with a vixen but I need you two to sleep for a while." Shippo hit Kaori and Kagome on their heads.

"Hey, that hurt!" Kagome whined.

"That hurt? I didn't feel anything," Kaori commented.

"Eh?" Shippo sweat-dropped for a second. "Foxfire!" Blue flames appeared in from of Kagome and Kaori.

"Not that again," Kaori said, swatting at the flames that didn't harm her. Shippo grabbed the jar of shards and ran off. "He got the jewel shards again!"

"Get back here!" Kagome yelled.

The girls ran after Shippo, forgetting about Inuyasha. By the time they found Shippo again, he was being attacked by Manten. Kagome shot a arrow through his nose.

"Where the hell did you get the bow and arrow? I thought you left it at your bike," Kaori said, confused.

"I brought them with me, just in case," Kagome replied.

"Smart move," Kaori said.

The girls looked at Manten who was staring at them.

Kagome pointed another arrow at him. "Don't move or the next one's in your brain!"

"And I am not afraid to burn you!" Kaori threatened. " _Now that I know how to use my fire power. Just think of either angry thoughts or protecting Kagome."_

"Shippo get over here!" Kagome yelled.

"Hurry!" Kaori yelled.

Shippo tries running but Manten grabs him. "Give me those shards!" Manten yelled.

" _He has two shards in his head,"_ Kagome thought. She shot an arrow at them, but she only grazed Manten.

"Eh?" Manten touched his head as a few hairs fell. He started crying.

"Uh... What the hell?" Kaori questioned.

Manten opened his mouth and shot a large about of lightning at them. Kagome dodged the attack along with Kaori, who was holding onto Shippo. Kagome landed on the ground roughly and was left unconscious. Kaori hit her head against a small boulder rock in the ground and was knocked unconscious as well. Shippo shook them.

"Kagome! Kaori! Get up!" Shippo turned and heard Manten heading over to their location. Shippo ran to hide in the bushes that remained.

"Huh?" Manten appeared over the girls. "Just the girls? The fox must've gotten away." He stared at the unconscious Kagome and Kaori. "They are kinda cute. Cute enough to eat." Tiny blush appeared on his face as he picked up the girls and took off in his cloud.

"I got to get Inuyasha!" Shippo took off running to free Inuyasha.

* * *

Kaori and Kagome woke up. They were in the Thunder Brothers hideout. They saw Manten boiling something.

"Awoken, haven't you, my fair ladies?" Manten turned towards them.

"Where the hell are we?!" Kaori yelled.

"That's the least of your worries," Manten said.

"Why are you looking at us like that? Are you gonna eat us?!" Kagome yelled, hiding behind Kaori.

" _Of course..."_ Kaori thought.

"The flesh and blood of ladies is good for hair," Manten stated.

"That's disgusting!" Kaori yelled. "I rather be eaten alive then be boiled into something for hair!"

"Yeah!" Kagome yelled.

"Be quiet! If Hiten finds out you two are here, you will be eaten!" Manten tried to warn them, but it was too late.

The door flew and broke into pieces as Hiten arrived with a demon woman by his side. "You're back Manten? What's with the girls?"

"That thing is your brother?" the demon woman questioned.

"It's good to see you. They are mine. I saw them first!" Manten said.

"Don't worry. I won't take them 'cause I got this lovely vixen," Hiten said, his arm around the demon woman.

"Heh," the woman grunted out.

"While I'm thinking about it, did you find any more shards?" Hiten asked.

"Yes, but..." Manten was going to try to explain, but Hiten interrupted him.

"But? It couldn't be that u were more dazzled by these girls then the shards?" Hiten moved to stand in front of Manten. Instead of harming Manten, he killed the demon woman he had been with by sending an electricity attack at her, making her fall to the floor burnt to a crisp. "DONT TELL ME YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!? IF YOU WEREN'T MY YOUNGER BROTHER, I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU LONG AGO!"

" _He's dangerous!"_ Kagome thought.

" _Damn..."_ Kaori thought.

Manten explained the situation to his older brother.

"So a little demon fox has the shards?" Hiten questioned.

"Yes," Manten answered.

"Let's go get them," Hiten said.

" _A chance to escape!"_ Kaori and Kagome thought together. They started to move but a large knife landed in front of them. Manten had just tried to kill them, but missed. "AHHH! What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna kill you so you don't escape. You two are my precious hair restorers," Manten stated.

"You can't kill us!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Why not?" Manten questioned.

"Uh..." Kaori sweat dropped. " _I wasn't expecting him to ask..."_

"'Cause if you kill us...um...you'll lose your chance at getting jewel shards and Inuyasha will stop you!" Kagome yelled.

" _Good thinking, Kagome,"_ Kaori thought. "Yeah. He is strong because he has collected almost all the shards!"

"What?!" Hiten and Manten exclaimed.

" _Nice! That got their attention!"_ Kagome thought. She jumped when Hiten sat beside her and Kaori. She gulped. " _Why did he have to get closer?"_

"Are you lying?" Hiten questioned the girls.

"I wouldn't lie about him," Kaori lied.

"Yeah. In fact, Inuyasha is madly in love with Kaori," Kagome said. " _It's not exactly a lie... He does really like her, but I doubt he is madly in love with her."_

"Yeah!" Kaori started processing that in her head. "Wait, what?!"

Kagome ignored Kaori. "If you say you'll exchange her and I, he will gladly hand over the shards. Especially if Kaori's life is on the line."

"Eh?!" Kaori stared at Kagome in disbelief. " _What the hell is she thinking?!"_

"If this is a lie, I'll open a hole in both of your pretty little faces, understand?" Hiten stared at them, smiling slyly.

"Understood..." Kaori glared at the bastard. " _I can't wait until he is dead..."_

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo were almost up the mountain when Hiten sent a attack at them, which they dodged.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He looked up at the sky and saw Hiten flying above him.

"Are you Inuyasha? The one I heard about?" Hiten questioned.

"What happened to Kagome and Kaori?!" Shippo yelled.

"Manten!" Hiten called out.

Manten come over on his cloud with Kaori and Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" the girls called out together.

"KAORI! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. " _Kaori isn't harmed. That's good."_

"So she wasn't lying. You are in love with that woman!"

" _This is embarrassing,"_ Kaori thought, blushing.

"In love?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He glared at Kagome. "So we're in love now!"

"Not me, you idiot!" Kagome pointed at Kaori. "She's the one you are in love with!"

" _Well, this plan isn't gonna work for much longer..."_ Kaori thought.

Inuyasha started blushing. "I don't love her!"

Kagome's eyes widened. " _He's blushing! He does love her!"_

"This is so stupid!" Kaori yelled.

"Enough of this! I'll take the shards from your corpse!" Hiten attacked Inuyasha. He blocked the attack with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha attacked Hiten after knocking him back.

"Raigekijin!" Hiten yelled. He spoke of his staff.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled.

The two clashed weapons.

"I wonder how long you can endure my lightning," Hiten wondered out loud.

"Ugh," Inuyasha grunted.

Hiten and Inuyasha continued to fight.

"Seems like you're worth having fun with. I'm gonna have some entertainment," Hiten said.

"There hasn't been anyone who spoke to me like that and had an entertaining experience," Inuyasha said.

"Defend yourself properly or die," Hiten said.

The battle between the two continued. Kagome, Kaori, and Manten watched the fight from the cloud.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled.

"Ha ha ha! I'll back him up!" Manten yelled. He opens his mouth up to shoot out lightning. Kaori kicked him off the cloud.

"Good job!" Kagome cheered.

The cloud vanished.

"Eh?! That was a bad ideaaa!" Kaori screamed as she and Kagome started falling towards the ground.

"KAORI! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Hiten attacked him. "This ain't the time to worry about girls, you know."

"Ugh! Kaori, Kagome! Just hang on until I come!" Inuyasha yelled.

"HANG OUT TO WHAT?!" the girls screamed. They landed on top of Manten, who was still alive.

"I'll kill you!" Manten yelled.

"Ahh! He's still alive!" Kagome yelled.

"Run!" Kaori yelled.

Shippo came to the rescue by using an illusion to allow the girls to get away from Manten. He caused Manten's last hair to fall.

"MY HAIR!" Manten shouted. He attacked Shippo, Kaori, and Kagome with his lightning. Kaori was knocked into a boulder. Manten began to chock Kagome.

"YOU FUCKER!" Kaori made fire consume her hands and arms. She threw her arms forwards, sending a blast of fire at Manten, knocking him away from Kagome. Manten responce to the attack was sending a blast of lightning at Kaori. She jumped out of the way.

"KAORI!" Inuyasha looks in her direction. He gets wounded by Hiten's lightning. "Grrr..."

Kaori sat up. "Don't worry about me, Inuyasha!" She grunted when Manten gripped her neck, beginning to strangle her. "Let...go..."

Inuyasha threw Tetsusaiga. Hiten dodged, thinking it was meant for him. Tetsusaiga impaled Manten, killing him. Manten's grip of Kaori loosed and she moved as he fell over. She coughed and placed a hand to her neck.

"Damn..." Kaori mumbled. Kagome grabbed Shippo's dad's pet and Tetsusaiga.

Hiten ran over to Manten and knocked the girls & Shippo aside. He bite into Manten's head, eating his two jewel shards. He now had five shards in total.

"Shit!" Kaori yelled.

"How dare you kill my younger brother! I won't forgive you!" Hiten yelled. He send attacks at them. They all started dodging.

"Kagome. Get Shippo and get out of here. You two, Kaori! I don't want you to get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome grabbed Shippo and she ran away to cover, followed by Kaori.

Hiten sent an attack at Inuyasha and he stops it from hitting him with Tetsusaiga's sheath. Kagome and Kaori are watching.

"He needs help!" Kaori yelled.

"The arrow! I can shoot it!" Kagome yelled.

"You don't have a bow," Kaori said.

"Leave it to me," Shippo said. He transformed into a bow.

"Um... I needed a bow, not a snail," Kagome said.

Shippo sweat dropped. "I am a bow..."

"It's a snail bow, then. Now hurry up and shoot him!" Kaori yelled.

Kagome shot at Hiten and hit the wheel under his foot. Inuyasha started punching Hiten. Hiten attacked more and Tetsusaiga's sheath started cracking.

"I'll get his sword!" Shippo yelled. He got out of the hiding place they were in.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome and Kaori went after Shippo. They all got hit by Hiten's attack he took from his brother.

"What a pity. The girls and the brat are dead too," Hiten said, smirking.

Inuyasha growled. "You bastard... I'LL KILL YOU!"

"The sheath is breaking," Hiten said.

Inuyasha headbutted him. "What of it?! Until I smash you, I wont die!"

"You are all mad over the death of those girls, huh. I'll cut you in half along with that sheath," Hiten said.

Hiten attacked Inuyasha again. The sheath calls Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha catches the sword in his hand. Inuyasha kills Hiten by slicing him in half. Hiten's body vanished, causing the shards to land on the ground.

"It's the shards. Inuyasha?" Myoga questioned.

"Damn. Kagome, Kaori, if I had defeated him sooner..." Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Inuyasha," the girls said.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo surrounded by foxfire. "Ka...Kaori? Kagome? Shippo?"

"This is... their souls! So they can say their final farewell," Myoga said.

"Wha?! Souls?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Thanks for everything, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"I'm glad I got revenge for my dad," Shippo said.

"You did great," Kaori said, smiling.

The flames started going away.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kaori's hand. "Wait! Don't go!" A fox spirit vanished and the flame was gone. Inuyasha stared at them. The girls and Shippo were still alive. "You are... alive?"

"Um... 'don't go?' What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"Uh..." Inuyasha hesitated.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Kaori asked him.

Inuyasha yanked his hand away, blushing a lot. "Let's just go." He walked away from them.

"I wonder what he was so mad about," Kagome said. Kaori shrugged.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! YAY! Shippo is finally in the story! I love Shippo! He is so cute! I can't wait for Miroku and Sango to enter the story as well. Hehe! *throws cake at everyone again* MORE CAKE FOR EVERYONE! *giggles* Leave a review. Good or bad, doesn't matter. I just wanna know your thoughts of the story!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Originally, I didn't make a chapter for episode 11. I am this time around! *smiles* Enjoy!_

 _Oh! Also *makes ice cream* you can have ice cream if you review~~ Everyone loves ice cream~ *waves the ice cream around* You know you wanna review~~~~! Hehe~~!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Noh Mask**

Kagome was on her bike and Kaori was walking along beside her. They walked by a few trees and spotted the well. Kagome looked around. Inuyasha wasn't in sight. Kagome started pedaling towards the well as fast as she could with Kaori running beside her.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?!" Inuyasha yelled, appearing out of nowhere and jumping in front of the well. Kagome stopped and so did Kaori. "Wait just a minute. You're not going anywhere until you hand over the shards of the sacred jewel."

"Girls in our era just so happen to go to school." Kagome gestured to herself. "And this girl just so happens to have an exam to study for!"

"Don't you ever get tired of asking for the shards? You already know what the answer is gonna be," Kaori commented, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Why are you leaving, Kaori?" Inuyasha asked.

"I miss Sota," she replied. "...and the others. Mainly Sota, though."

Kagome looked at Kaori. "Your heart yearns to make kids happy. You'd be a great mother someday."

Kaori looked at her, blushing. "I don't know if I want to have my own kids any time soon, Kagome..."

"I was talking about in the future." Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "Don't assume I meant a year or two from now."

Kaori stuck her tongue out at Kagome. They both looked towards Inuyasha; he had a large rock in his hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What's it look like? I'm covering the well so that you two can't go anywhere," Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

"Sit," Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't face plant this time, but rather, he tried very hard to resist the beads around his neck.

The girls yelled together. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Inuyasha hopped around, it was almost as if he was dancing, and finally face-planted on the last 'sit'. The large rock landed on his back.

Kagome set her bike aside and grabbed her bag. "Stay boy. We'll be back in three days. Don't even think about following us." She jumped into the well.

Kaori looked at Inuyasha. "Bye Inuyasha! See you in three days! Oh and good luck with the rock!" She jumped into the well too.

* * *

Sota was sitting on the steps in the shrine for the well, holding Buyo. Grandpa was chanting.

"Do you really think those chants will work?" Sota asked Grandpa.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then how come Kagome and Kaori aren't back yet? You've been trying for three days now," Sota mentioned.

Grandpa ignored him and picked up a container. "Now for the wine!" He poured it into the well.

The two of them heard shrieks from inside the well. Sota sat up and ran over. They both looked inside to see Kaori and Kagome drenched in the wine.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaori exclaimed. "Who throws saké into a well?!"

"Apparently Grandpa does," Kagome replied. "We're gonna need to shower once we're out..."

"Mhm." Kaori nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sota, Kagome, and Kaori were at the table, eating.

"Didn't you bring that dog guy, Inuyasha, with you?" Sota asked.

"Of course I didn't!" Kagome exclaimed. "I have better things to worry about!"

"Inuyasha is pretty cool, huh?" Kaori asked Sota.

Sota smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He has an odd hair color like you do and not to mention his dog ears are pretty awesome."

"I know right?!" Kaori exclaimed, smiling back at him. "Maybe next time Inuyasha can come here with us."

"Absolutely not," Kagome commented, interrupting the conversation of her siblings.

Sota and Kaori looked at her. They pouted. "Why not?"

"He'll just cause trouble," Kagome stated.

"Pfft, you cause trouble all the time in the other era," Kaori scoffed.

Sota laughed. "She does?"

Kaori looked at Sota again and nodded. "Yeah!" Kagome hit her upside the head. "Ow! Hey! It's true! You always get into trouble and just happen to drag Inuyasha and I along for the ride! No wonder he barely likes you!"

"Sota, Kagome! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" their mother called out from the other room.

Kaori pouted. "Aww... I'm gonna be stuck here all day..."

Sota hugged Kaori. "Can we hang out after school?"

Kaori cheered up right away. "Yeah! I can sing to you and we can play some games."

Kagome stood up from the table and ran to her room to get dressed in her uniform. She came back in about two minutes. "Let's go, Sota!" She grabbed her belongings and headed out.

Sota grabbed his book-bag and ran after her. "See you later, Kaori!" he called out as he ran out of the house.

Kaori laughed and shook her head. "He is just so adorable. Kagome needs to be nicer to him. Welp, I better take a nap or something while I wait for the long school day to end for them." She stood up and headed to her room.

* * *

Kaori jumped away. Sota and Kagome were on her bed. She stared at them. "What is it?"

"There was a fire!" Sota exclaimed. "Grandpa got hurt!"

"Wha?! Grandpa's hurt!?" Kaori fell out of her bed. "Wait, I slept through a fire?!"

"It wasn't in here in the main shrine. It was in one of the old store houses," Kagome stated. "Grandpa is at the hospital. I'm about to go there to visit him. Can you stay here with Sota?"

Kaori stood up and stretched. "Yeah. Sure. No problem."

Kagome ran out of the room, yelling "Thanks" as she did. Kaori sighed.

"Do you think Grandpa will be okay?" Sota asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Kaori pulled him into a hug and sat on her bed with him. "Of course he'll be okay. A little injury from a fire isn't going to kill him. He'll be up and back here soon." Sota nodded and buried his face in Kaori's shoulder, letting the tears fall from his eyes as he began to sob quietly. Kaori patted his head, frowning. " _I really hate it when he cries... It's heartbreaking."_

About two minutes of him crying, he slowly calmed down and he started to fall asleep. Kaori decided to sing softly to him, to help him fall asleep. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go', when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone', but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

Kaori heard soft snores coming from Sota, indicating that he had fallen asleep. She kissed his head and gently laid him down in her bed, laying beside him as she did so. He cuddled up closer to her in his sleep. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her again.

* * *

When Kaori woke up again, Sota was getting back in her bed with his blanket and pillow. He was wearing pajamas. It was dark outside.

"Damn... I slept the day away..." Kaori mumbled.

"Can I sleep in here still?" Sota asked. "I woke up a few hours ago and let you rest... I asked Kagome if I could sleep in her room so I wouldn't bother you, but she said no."

"Sure thing buddy," Kaori groaned, sitting up. "I'll be up all night since I slept all day... Ugh..."

Sota placed his blanket and pillow on her bed. The next thing they knew, they were hearing something crash in Kagome's room. They both took off running towards her room to find that a fire truck had crashed into it. Kagome was laying on the floor, unharmed.

"What the hell is that?!" Kaori yelled, staring at the black goop with a mask that came out of the firetruck.

"A noh mask?" Kagome questioned.

"The jewels!" Kaori spotted the jar falling to the floor and rolling near the cursed noh mask monster. She quickly grabbed it, cutting herself on some of the glass from Kagome's broken window in the process. "Run!" Kagome got off the floor and she grabbed Sota's hand, leading him out of the room. Kaori followed.

"Sota! I need you to call Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "That thing is after us!"

"AH!" Kaori screamed as the cursed noh mask jumped at them. Kaori and Kagome were separated from Sota.

"Let's go, Kaori! Sota, hurry up and get Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She grabbed Kaori's arm and held her up quickly before they both took off running with the cursed noh mask chasing them. "Kaori, use your fire!"

"Right!" Kaori tried very hard to concentrate on making fire, but strangely, no fire appeared. "Uh, Kagome... We have a problem!"

"What?" Kagome asked. " _Other than the noh mask that's chasing us, what could be a problem that'll top it?_ "

"I can't summon my flames," Kaori admitted. "I don't know why!"

"Oh no!" Kagome cried out. "Maybe they only work in the Feudal era...but that doesn't make any sense. You weren't born there, I don't think!"

"Oh man! I hate this shit!" Kaori panted as they continued to run from the noh mask.

* * *

The girls were at a construction site, still running away from the noh mask.

"Does that thing ever stop chasing people?!" Kaori yelled.

"I wish!" Kagome panted.

The noh mask appeared in front of the girls. "Give me the shards!"

"Oh no!" the girls exclaimed.

The noh mask was about to attack him when Inuyasha, with Sota on his back, appeared and clawed the thing in half. He didn't harm the mask however; just its gooey body.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori exclaimed. "You're here! Good job, Sota!" Kaori processed the fact that Sota was on Inuyasha's back. "WHY DID YOU BRING SOTA WITH YOU!? HE COULD GET HURT, YOU IDIOT!"

"S-Sorry!" Inuyasha stuttered and yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she questioned, blushing.

"I asked if you are alright!" Inuyasha exclaimed, blushing slightly. He placed Sota down and went over to Kaori. He looked at her hand. "It doesn't look too bad."

Kaori blushed more and snatched her hand away. "You have more important matters to worry about! Like that!" She pointed behind him. The noh mask was attacking. Kaori & Kagome grabbed Sota and moved away from them.

Inuyasha tried to claw at the noh mask but it trapped him inside its gooey body. The mask detached itself from the body and it went after Kaori. She held the mask away from her face.

"Holy shit, it's strong!" She looked towards its forehead. "It has a shard in its forehead, Kagome!"

"Give me the jewels!" Kagome yelled.

Kaori tossed the jewels to her while holding the noh mask away from her face. Kagome and Sota started running away with the noh mask leaving Kaori alone to chase them. The two ran to a dead end and the mask headed right for them. Inuyasha escaped from the goop and he pulled out Tetsusaiga. He swung the sword and sliced the mask in half, destroying it. Kagome picked up the shard that the mask had and placed it in the jar.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said, smiling.

"No problem," he replied.

Kaori ran over. "It's gone?"

"Yeah!" Sota cheered. "Inuyasha saved us!"

Kaori kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You're the best."

Inuyasha blushed a lot. "It was nothing..."

The sun began to rise.

"Oh no!" Kagome yelled. "It's morning already and I haven't even studied!" She took off running. "I'll see you guys later! I need to get home and get dressed and study while I can!" She was soon gone.

Sota smiled at Inuyasha, blushing slightly. "You're my hero."

Inuyasha made a weird face. "Great..."

Kaori giggled. "You're my hero too."

Inuyasha smiled. "Great!"

Sota looked between Inuyasha and Kaori. His smile got bigger. " _Kaori and Inuyasha like each other! Awesome!"_

* * *

 _Even little brothers know when you love or like someone. O_O_

 _So Kaori's powers didn't work. I wonder why~ XD Should I reveal why in this note? Should I wait for another chapter to reveal why? If you read the original, you already know why._

 _The song Kaori sings to Sota is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift._


	15. Chapter 14

_Note: Originally, the episode where Kagome helps the little spirit girl (episode 12) wasn't shown in the original series as well. This time it shall be shown in the story! The first four minutes of the episode won't be see though since that involves Kagome going to school and hanging with her friends._

 _Who said remakes weren't as good as the original? This is way better!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Mischievous Little Spirit**

Kaori was sitting on her bed, staring at Kagome. "You want me to what now?"

Kagome sighed. "Can you come with me and Sota to the hospital in the next town to see his friend?"

"Um... Sure." Kaori stood up. "Glad I took a bath earlier." She is wearing her usual attire: her usual black tanktop and jeans.

They walked out of her room and headed out of the house. Sota was waiting for them.

* * *

Sota, Kagome, and Kaori got off the train. They started heading to the hospital. Kagome was to Sota's right while Kaori was to Sota's left.

"I don't see why I had to bring you to see your friend," Kagome complained. "It's Saturday. I rather be home, resting while I can."

"It's not my fault Mom says I can't ride the train alone," Sota replied.

"Kagome, if it bothered you so damn much, why didn't you just stay home while I brought him to the hospital?" Kaori questioned.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Eh? I didn't think about that. I could've stayed since you agreed to come. Crap..." Sota laughed.

"Honestly, Kagome, you are a terrible sister. You are always mean to Sota," Kaori stated.

"Hey! I protected him from the noh mask!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know, but knowing you, you probably just did that because of the situation we had been in," Kaori said. "You really should be nicer to Sota is all I am saying, Kagome. You never know what can happen. One of the two of you could pass away, which I hope isn't any time soon. If Sota were to die too soon, you'd regret ever being rude and mean to him. If you were to die too soon, Sota would just have horrible memories of you, due to your mean nature towards him."

"I hate it when you make sense," Kagome mumbled grumpily.

Sota held his gift for his friend in his right hand and placed his left hand in Kaori's right hand. "Kaori is the greatest big sister in the world!" He smiled really big and blushed slightly.

"Awwwww~~~!" Kaori cooed. "And you are the greatest little sibling in the world!"

"Yay!" Sota cheered.

"Hey!" Kagome complained. "What about me?!"

"You're cool too, I guess," Sota stated flatly.

"Yeah," Kaori commented flatly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, crossed her arms as they walked, and pouted. "We better not be at the hospital all day."

Kaori reached over and hit Kagome upside her head with her free hand. "He can stay there to see his friend as long as he wishes."

"Hmph," Kagome grunted.

"Hey... Do you think evil ghosts really exist?" Sota asked them suddenly.

"Well, if Inuyasha and other kinds of demons exist, I guess evil spirits can too," Kaori said. "I haven't really thought about that, though. Hmm. Wasn't that nob mask thing a evil spirit or was it just that it was a really angry tree that ended up becoming a mask with a shard in its head?"

Kagome ignored her. "Sota, why are you asking us that kind of question?"

"No reason," he mumbled.

Kaori looked at him with her head tilted a bit. " _Hmm...?"_

* * *

The three were in Satoru's hospital room. Satoru is Sota's friend.

"Oh, Sota. It's so nice of you to visit," Mrs. Ikeda said.

"How's Satoru? Is he getting out soon?" Sota asked.

"I'm afraid not. He still hasn't woken up since the accident," Mrs. Ikeda said.

Sota handed her the gift he had for Satoru. "Maybe these will help."

"Get well cranes. How very thoughtful," Mrs. Ikeda said.

Kaori and Kagome were silent. They noticed that Mrs. Ikeda's hands had burns on them. She noticed them staring and she explained how she got them. "I get them from fire."

"I didn't mean to stare," Kagome apologized.

"Must've hurt something awful," Kaori commented, frowning.

"It's alright." Mrs. Ikeda looked at Satoru. "Fortunately, he wasn't burned, but he has been in a coma for half a year."

Kaori's eyes began to water. "How awful... I hope he wakes up soon."

Kagome glanced at Kaori. " _She really loves kids... It must break her heart seeing Sota's friend like this..."_

Sota hugged Kaori. "Don't cry, Kaori. He'll be up and moving again soon."

Kaori smiled sadly. "I hope so..."

Suddenly, Satoru's IV is manipulated by the mischievous little spirit: Mayu. Kagome and Kaori noticed her before she vanished.

" _That's the same girl I saw earlier today..."_ Kagome thought.

" _What...the...hell...? Am I seeing things...?"_ Kaori thought.

"Not again." Mrs. Ikeda went over to the busted IV. "Why does this keep happening?"

" _Something is going on..."_ the girls thought together.

* * *

Sota, Kaori, and Kagome left the hospital.

"Why did you ask about evil spirits before we got to the hospital?" Kagome asked Sota.

"A lot of people in my class think there is a evil ghost after Satoru," Sota revealed. "He's been in a coma for six months now, right? Everyone from the class use to come and visit him, but all kinds of weird things started happening when they came to see him so they stopped visiting... His sister Mayu died in a fire six months ago. Some guys in the class think maybe she's the one doing all those things..."

" _So... the little girl I saw must be..."_ Kaori felt tears forming in her eyes again. "Oh man! Why did you have to tell me that, Sota? I don't like it when kids die long before their time..."

"S-Sorry!" Sota exclaimed. "Please don't cry, Kaori-ane!"

"Kaori-what-now?" Kagome questioned.

Kaori blinked back her tears. "Kaori-ane?"

"Yeah! I looked it up. Ane means older sister!" Sota exclaimed.

"It does?" Kagome questioned.

"We live in Japan, yet we don't seem to know any Japanese words and we speak in English. Odd," Kaori stated.

The three went by an apartment building. They could see the Ikeda family's apartment from where they stood. There were a lot of black burn marks on the wood.

"That's their apartment?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah. They tried fixing it up, but every time someone got near, there was always some kind of accident," Sota said. As he said that, a flower pot 'fell' from the apartment's balcony and nearly hits them. "AH! SEE?!" He fainted.

"Sota?!" Kaori caught him as he fell over.

"Now isn't the time to faint!" Kagome yelled.

Mayu jumped from her former apartment home and landed near them.

"Eh... How did you...?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm dead! Don't you get it?!" Mayu yelled.

"I thought you were Satoru's sister. Why are you doing this?" Kaori asked her calmly. No matter what the circumstances were, she'd never yell at a kid. "You don't really want to hurt people, do you?"

"I don't care about anyone, especially not my mommy," Mayu said. She turned her back to them. "Mommy couldn't stand me. She didn't even care that I died! She left me in the fire and rescued Satoru instead."

"Don't say things like that," Kagome said.

"I'm sure your mother loves you just as much as she loves your brother," Kaori stated.

"Shut up!" Mayu yelled. "You better stay out of my way or I'll have to kill you too!" The girl vanished and made the small bushes and a tree rise into the air, before dropping them around Kaori, Kagome, and Sota. The girls spotted the Soul Piper for only moments before it vanished.

"What...was that thing?" Kaori wondered out loud.

* * *

"Well?" Kaori asked Kagome. "What did Myoga say?"

"We have to save Mayu and keep her from becoming a evil spirit or she'll be dragged into Hell!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaori's eyes widened. "What?!"

"The thing we saw was called a Soul Piper. It pretty much watches after children that pass away until they move on. Mayu is being held back by jealous and she can't move on. We need to help her!" Kagome stated.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'd do anything to save a kid; dead or alive," Kaori stated.

The girls ran out of the shrine.

* * *

The girls were outside the hospital Satoru was in. Mrs. Ikeda had just walked out.

"Hm? Kagome? Kaori? What are you two doing here? Visiting hours are over," she stated.

"We...wanted to talk to you about what happened to...Mayu," Kaori said slowly.

Mrs. Ikeda frowned and nodded slowly. "It seems like yesterday... Mayu was upset with me because I didn't go to an open house at her school... Satoru was ill... Mayu ran off and I thought she went to the neighbors home like she always did... I left and went to the store. When I came back, the apartment was on fire. I ran in and I didn't know that Mayu was there...and I grabbed Satoru and got out. By the time the fire men found her... it was too late... I was so sure she wasn't there..." She started to sob a little.

Kaori had some tears falling down her cheeks. "It's not your fault she died... Like you said, you thought she wasn't there."

Kagome spotted light's flickering in one of the rooms in the hospital. "Look!"

Mrs. Ikeda turned to look and she gasped. "That's Satoru's room!"

"Oh no!" Kaori exclaimed.

The three of them ran into the hospital. They ran into Satoru's room. The lights were broken and the IV was busted again. Mayu was standing on the railing.

"Mayu!" Kaori called out. "Please stop!"

"It was a misunderstanding!" Kagome cried out.

Mrs. Ikeda stared in shock. "M-Mayu?" She is suddenly throw back by a force Mayu sent at her.

"Mayu, please stop!" Kaori cried out, crying.

"Your mom didn't abandon you! She didn't know you were home!" Kagome yelled.

Mayu thought back. "I hide in the closet... I left my scarf over the stove... It must've caused the fire... I forgot that... But it doesn't matter..." She made Satoru's bed flip over, making Satoru fly out the window.

"No!" Kaori cried out. She and Kagome ran to the window. Mayu was gone.

"The poor boy..." Kagome mumbled.

"Can't you do anything on your own?" they heard Inuyasha say. They turned to the left to see Inuyasha holding Satoru.

"Oh! Thank God!" Kaori exclaimed in relief.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha handed Satoru to Kagome. The three of them spotted the Soul Piper behind Mayu. Its eyes opened completely and chains appeared out of it. They wrapped around Mayu and dragged her away.

"SHIT!" Kaori shouted.

* * *

Inuyasha carried Kagome and Kaori to the apartment building that Satoru died in. Inuyasha jumped in with the girls and they suddenly vanished from his back. The girls were brought into another dimension. Flames were surrounding the room.

"What the...?" Kaori wondered. "MAYU!"

"Is that you, mommy?" the girls heard Mayu call from the closet.

"There!" Kaori and Kagome ran to the closet as Mayu opened it. They held out their hand. "Let's get out of here!"

"NO!" Mayu shouted.

The floor opened up and Mayu started to fall in, being dragged down by the chains. The girls grabbed onto her hand.

"You gotta apologize to your mother!" Kagome exclaimed.

"She regrets that the last time you saw each other was horrible. It was full of yelling and arguing. Don't you want to have one last moment with her?" Kaori asked softly, crying. "She always loved you! She still does!"

Mayu looked at her and stared to cry too. "Are you sure mommy isn't mad?"

Kaori and Kagome smiled sadly. "She isn't mad. She just misses you..."

"I want to see mommy one more time! I miss you so much mommy!" Mayu cried out.

The chain broke and went down into the ground.

* * *

Kaori and Kagome were on a building with Inuyasha.

"I hope she is okay now," Kaori mumbled. She busted out crying. "You should've seen it, Kagome! I watched her and her mother make up! It lasted for like 5 seconds and Mayu vanished but still, it was such a beautiful moment! Waaah!"

"Awww," Kagome said.

"Why do you cry so much over kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"I love kids! They are so cute and adorable!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Hmmm..." Kagome bite her lip.

Inuyasha and Kaori looked at Kagome. "What?"

"I wonder what your kids will look like," she said, smiling innocently. "I bet they'd have cute little doggy ears. Maybe one will have a tail!"

Inuyasha's and Kaori's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "WHAT?!"

Kagome just laughed at them.

* * *

 _So this chapter didn't end like the episode did. Sorry about that. But we did get to see another motherly-ish side of Kaori XD_

 _That moment at the end is so cute, isn't it?! XDDDDDD What will Inuyasha and Kaori's kids look like? o_o They'd probably look extremely kawaii!_

 _I apologize for any fuck ups and grammar errors. I think I might have mixed up a few of the character's names DX I hope I didn't._


	16. Chapter 15

_If I don't mention Myoga being with them, that is because I always forget that he is on Inuyasha's shoulder O_O I am not perfect, no one is. *hands you all pizza* Have some pizza while you read._

 _So this chapter isn't going to end like the episode (13) had. This shall have a slightly different ending, one that you might like better. Who knows? XD_

 _Anyways, I did my best to try and make the chapter make sense. Sorry if it doesn't T~T_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Black-Haired Inuyasha and Kaori's Transformation!**

Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori were on a boat.

"Ahh," Kagome sighed happily. "This feels great! Look! A fish!" She pointed to a fish in the water.

"Who knew a little boat ride would get you excited, Kagome," Kaori said.

"Would you chill out?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "We're not here to enjoy the scenery. Stop playing around."

"Inuyasha's right," Kaori agreed.

"Fine," Kagome pouted.

Shippo was leaning over the side of the boat. "Ugh..."

"Aww, he's sea-sick. That's so cute~" Kaori cooed.

"Shippo, don't you think there's something wrong with a demon getting sea sick?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He can't help it. A lot of people get sea sick. Maybe its because he is a kid," Kaori said.

As the boat continued down the river, they spotted some spider webs. They were huge.

"I hate spiders..." Kaori mumbled. She looked up to see a girl getting knocked off the cliff above them by a demon. "Inuyasha! Help her!"

He nodded and jumped, catching the girl before she landed on the rocks.

"Nice catch," Kagome commented.

"Good job, Inuyasha!" Kaori cheered. Inuyasha looked at the girls and sent a tiny grin their way.

"That was close... Thank..." the girl, Nazuma, stopped speaking and stared at Inuyasha. "AHH!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Demon! Let go of me!" She slapped him.

Inuyasha blinked. "Wha?" His cheek was red from the slap.

"Oh boy..." Kagome mumbled.

* * *

They were all on land. Kagome was treating Nazuma's wounds.

"Are you from this mountain?" Kagome asked.

"What if I am?" Nazuma questioned.

"I wish you'd be a lot more respectful to the people who helped you out," Kaori commented, frowning.

"You're a demon too, aren't you?!" Nazuma yelled.

"Me? No way," Kaori said. " _But, I honestly don't know anymore... Maybe I am..."_

"I hate demons," Nazuma stated.

"No kidding," Inuyasha commented.

"That thing that attack you, what was it?" Kagome asked.

"They are called spider heads. They take possession of corpse heads and go around attacking people. Many people are already dead," Nazuma said.

Kaori pouted. "Spider demons. Why couldn't it be butterfly demons or something?"

"We should go check it out. Maybe we will find a shard," Kagome said.

"No way. We're leaving this mountain by nightfall," Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Kaori stared at Inuyasha in confusion. "What the hell?"

Kagome spotted Nazuma trying to climb up the cliff. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Where else would I do?!" The vine she tried to climb up snapped and she landed on the ground.

"We'll help ya get back home," Kaori said.

"Mhm." Kagome nodded.

* * *

They all walked up a hill. A temple was up ahead.

"Is that the temple?" Kaori asked. Nazuma glared at Inuyasha, hating that she was being carried by him.

A man walked out of the temple. "Nazuma, who are these people? Were you attacked by the spider-heads?"

"I was picking flowers for the grave and then...I ended up letting these demons break into the temple. Please forgive me!" Nazuma smacked Inuyasha as she got off him.

"Demons you say?" the priest questioned.

"Don't worry. We're leaving soon," Inuyasha said.

"Won't you rest here tonight? Prepare a meal for our guests Nazuma," the priest said.

"Hmph." Nazuma stormed off.

"Um..." Kaori didn't know what to say.

"Forgive her rudeness, her father was killed by a spider head," the priest said.

"I see..." Kaori muttered.

"That's awful," Kagome commented.

The priest stared at Kaori and Inuyasha. "Is it my imagination or you are two ordinary humans?"

"I am human, but I wouldn't say I was ordinary..." Kaori said slowly.

"Are you blind?" Inuyasha questioned the man.

"Your physical appearance is one thing but I can't sense the aura of a demon from you at all," the priest said.

Inuyasha was about to claw at the priest but the girls made him sit.

* * *

The group was inside the temple. They had finished eating.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You've been acting strange today, Inuyasha. For you to get so angry over that..."

"Leave him alone. Maybe he is having a bad day," Kaori said, defending Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at Kaori for a few seconds. He turned his head to see Kagome and Shippo right up in his face, staring at him. "What?"

"I see what's wrong," Kagome stared.

Inuyasha became nervous. "What?"

"You are afraid of spiders, aren't you?" she asked. Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

Shippo transformed into a spider. "Greeeh!" Inuyasha knocked Shippo to the floor, making him transform back. Kaori laughed.

"I was wrong?" Kagome wondered.

"Damn right you are!" He stood up.

"Where are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm gonna sleep by myself," he stated.

Kaori sighed and looked behind Inuyasha. "AHHH!"

"What?!" Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome are looked to see many spider heads coming their way.

"There are so many of them!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Kagome, Shippo run ahead!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh?" Kaori wondered. "What about me?"

"You are gonna help me," he stated. She smiled slightly and nodded.

Kagome and Shippo started to run away. The spider heads sent their webs towards Inuyasha and Kaori. Kaori concentrated and used her flames to burn them before they reached her. She sent some flames at the spider heads, getting rid of a few. Inuyasha sliced at some of the webs and Kaori noticed that Tetsusaiga wasn't transforming. Suddenly, a lot of the webs were covering Inuyasha.

"Shit!" Kaori exclaimed. She burned a few of them and dragged Inuyasha away from the temple. They met up with Kagome and Shippo. They all entered the forest.

* * *

They were quite a ways from the spider heads.

"I don't think they are following us anymore," Kaori said.

"Damn..." Inuyasha muttered.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter," Inuyasha said.

Kaori pulled the webs from Inuyasha's head to reveal that his hair was now black and his dog ears were gone. So were his claws and fangs. Her eyes widened in surprise. "How...?"

"Stop staring," Inuyasha said.

Kaori blushed and looked away. "Sorry..."

"His dog ears are gone!" Shippo yelled.

"I can see that," Kagome commented.

"Half demons have a short period in which they lose the magical powers flowing through the blood of their bodies," Myoga stated. " It happens to Inuyasha the first day of the month the moon doesn't appear."

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kaori questioned.

"I was here the whole time," Myoga said, sweat-dropping.

Kaori blinked. "Okay then... So, he is vulnerable to an attack."

"I guess its our turn to protect Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"Why didn't you tell us Inuyasha? Are we not trustworthy?" Kaori asked him.

"I trust nobody! I've been living that way all along. You've got no reason to complain," Inuyasha said.

"You could have trusted us a little bit," Kagome said.

Kaori was tearing up. "WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU HAD TOLD US, YOU IDIOT! NOW YOU GOT BE WORRIED THAT YOU'LL GET HURT!"

"Wha..." Inuyasha blushed lightly. "Kaori..."

Nazuma jumped out of the bushes and landed on her knees by them. "Help! The priest! He is still alive! You must help him! Inuyasha is strong right?!"

"I'm not helping," Inuyasha stated.

Nazuma stared at him. "You are...human?"

Kaori looked at Kagome and noticed she didn't have her bag. "Kagome... the bag..."

Kagome gasped. "The shards! We left them!" Her eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

Kaori and Kagome were waiting outside with Nazuna. Inuyasha and Shippo had gone in without them.

"We shouldn't have let Inuyasha go with only Shippo to help him out," Kaori said.

"Well, I can't do anything!" Kagome yelled.

"If you had a bow and arrow, you could actually be some use to Inuyasha," Kaori stated.

Kagome glared at her. "Shut up! You could of went with him since you can shoot fire!"

"Oh yeah," Kaori said. "How could I forget about that?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "You actually forgot that you could control fire?!"

"Hey! So much shit is going on! Of course I forgot!" Kaori yelled.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Nazuma asked.

"You're right," Kaori said.

The three of them ran inside. Inuyasha was wrapped in webs and unconscious. Shippo was on the floor. The priest wasn't even a priest. He was a spider head demon in disguise.

"Priest! Why?" Nazuma questioned him.

"He tricked us!" Kaori yelled. "You bastard!"

"Inuyasha is..." Shippo started to say.

"What?" Kaori asked him. "What happened?"

"I've given him a full dose of my poison. Now his body is dissolving slowly from the inside," the spider head demon stated.

"BASTARD!" Flames surrounded Kaori. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She sent the flames at the demon, making him back off while Kagome got Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha was free, the three girls and Shippo dragged Inuyasha down the hall and into a room.

"Kagome, wedge Tetsusaiga into the door!" Myoga instructed.

"On it!" Kagome did as she was told.

"Damn you!" the demon yelled outside of the door.

"We should be able to hold out a while with the kekkai cast by the sword," Myoga said.

"How long will it hold?" Kaori asked.

"I don't know," Myoga answered honestly.

Kagome hit him. "Thanks for the help!"

Kaori moved to Inuyasha's side. He was still unconscious. "Please be okay..." She held onto one of his hands, tears forming in her eyes for the second time that day. "Please..."

"Hang in there, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"If I can suck the poison out, maybe he'll have a change," Myoga said. He bite into Inuyasha's neck wound and started sucking out the poison, swelling up as he did.

"What the..." Kagome blinked.

Myoga fell to the floor. "I'm stuffed..."

"Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori exclaimed, smiling as she began to cry.

Inuyasha opened his eyes a little. "Kaori... Why are you crying...?"

"I was so worried about you..." Kaori sobbed. "I'm crying because I'm glad you are awake... I thought you were gonna..."

"I see..." Inuyasha stared at her weakly. "Kaori?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Could you put me on your lap?" he asked her.

"Sure..." She placed his head on her lap. "Is this comfortable enough?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Kaori... you smell really nice."

Kaori blushed a ton. "Wha?!" She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had immediately fallen asleep.

"He's sleeping," Kagome said. "But, awww! He said you smell nice!"

"I can see that... and I heard," Kaori said, smiling a little.

Suddenly, the roof of the building was ripped off.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" the demon yelled.

Kaori got Inuyasha off her lap as gently and quickly as she could. "LEAVE US ALONE!" She jumped into the air and towards the spider head demon. Her flames surrounded her and she hit the demon with her fist, sending him flying back and onto the ground. She landed in front of him.

"Kaori?" Kagome questioned, staring in shock. " _That was amazing! She jumped just like Inuyasha..."_ She watched as Kaori was completely consumed by the flames. She couldn't see her anymore. "KAORI?!" She started at the flames in horror. " _Did her power turn against her?!"_

The spider demon laughed. "Seems like she couldn't handle the flames." He went towards Kagome, Shippo, Nazuma, and the sleeping human Inuyasha. He was prepared to eat them. Before he could eat them however, his arms were sliced off and his body was chopped in half, killing him and causing the shards that he ate to fall to the floor. The shards had combined, revealing that they had almost half of the jewel back. The sun began to rise.

Kagome picked it up. "We gathered a lot..."

"What killed him?" Nazuma asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said. She looked around and spotted Kaori on the ground, unconscious. "KAORI!" She ran over to her. "Kao...ri...? Huh?!" Kagome was confused. Kaori was wearing a different attire: a black fighting kimono with a couple of flower symbols on it and it was to her mid thigh. What shocked Kagome the most were the black cat ears. Kaori had cat ears. Kagome moved some of Kaori's hair aside to find that her human ears were still there. "This is..."

"Woah..." Shippo muttered, staring at Kaori.

"It appears that Kaori is in fact a half demon," Myoga said. He was on Kagome's shoulder. "And a neko half demon to be precise."

"WHAT?!" Kagome, Nazumi, Shippo, and Myoga look to see Inuyasha, who had transformed back to his usual self, stared with his jaw dropped, staring at the newly transformed and unconscious Kaori. "She's a what?!"

 _"I have a feeling Kaori's reaction is going to be a lot worse than his when she wakes up,"_ Kagome thought.

* * *

The group was on yet another boat. Kaori was still unconscious. Inuyasha was staring at the jewel around Kagome's neck.

"That's all we got? That puny amount is all we got?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Puny? It's almost half!" Kagome yelled.

"Is your body back to normal, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at him, distracted. "Yeah."

" _I wonder if he was serious about Kaori smelling good,"_ Kagome thought. She blinked when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her. "What?"

"Stop staring at me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wasn't staring!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up!" they heard Kaori exclaim. They both turned to look at her. She was sitting up on her knees and stretching. "What happened...? How long was I out?" Everyone took note that Kaori had little cat fangs.

"Uh... You don't remember?" Kagome questioned.

Kaori stared at her. "Remember what?"

"You killed the demon attacking us," Kagome stated.

"I did? Awesome!" Kaori smiled. "So, how did I get into this kimono? It's actually quite lovely."

"Um... well..." Kagome tried to think of the right way to tell her.

"Are you going to tell her about her cat ears?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"M-My what?!" Kaori exclaimed. Her hands immediately flew to her head. She felt around and gasped when she touched her ears that started to twitch a bit. "Ahhh! Why do I have cat ears?!" She moved her hands to feel for her humans ears. "I still have my human ears! I have two sets of ears! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Calm down," Kagome said. "Myoga believes that you are a half cat demon."

"WHAT?!" Kaori couldn't handle the new information and fainted into Inuyasha's arms.

"That went better than I expected," he commented. Kagome glared at him.


	17. Chapter 16

_So, Kaori is a half neko demon. That makes this remake a lot more different than the original! This story has 86 favorites on Quotev! Woohoo! BEAUTIFUL!_

 _*dances around; twerks* Don't judge meh. I am happy that people love my work and believe I can be an author T~T_

 _So I changed up some things. I know that Kagome's family moved into the shrine shortly before Sota was born (at least, I think that is what happened) but that doesn't apply to this story. Instead, they always lived there and also, Kagome and Sota were not born yet (Kaori is a few years older than Kagome) when Kaori was adopted into the family. Sorry that I never explained that better in chapter one (and any chapter mentioning Kaori being adopted)._

 _ENJOY THE CHAPTER! (Note: This chapter was edited slightly due to me accidentally forgetting how old Kagome was O.O)_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Strange Dreams and Kikyo Returns**

 _Three beings are in an almost completely dark temple, with only a few candles and the light of the moon shining in from the window lighting up the room. A young woman with long blue hair is laying on some sheets on the floor, sweating and panting, her sea-green eyes barely open, and she was getting paler as she stared at the man sitting beside her. The man had long black hair and he was very pale, his red eyes and white pupils were locked onto the being in his arms. He was holding a female child that he had wrapped up in some cloth. The baby girl stared at him with her sea-green eyes that she had gotten from her mother, the little amount of hair on her head was blue, which she also had gotten from her mother._

 _"You...will not...have my child," the woman panted, struggling to stay awake. She knew she was dying, but she refused to die knowing that her daughter was in the hands of a man that wasn't her father._

 _"She looks just like you," the man stated, ignoring what the woman had said. He placed his right index finger against the baby girl's cheek and stroked it lightly. The baby continued to stare at him and gave him a little cute toothless grin. The man chuckled. "Perhaps when she is older, she will look exactly like you still." He stood up, cradling the little girl in his arms._

 _"Don't..." the woman gasped out. "Don't...take my...child..."_

 _The man stared at the woman. "When your daughter is of the proper age, I will take her as my bride as you did not wish to be mine, for instead you went to another man." He turned and began to walk away with the girl._

 _"You...will regret this..." the woman breathed out. She was fading away now, rather close to death._

 _"Save your breath. No one can stop me, not even your pathetic excuse for a husband," the man stated._

 _The door to the temple was busted open. Standing at the entrance was a young man with black hair and brown eyes, with black cat ears atop his head._

 _"Ah, so you finally came...Nekomata," the man said._

 _Nekomata glared at him. "Give me my child."_

 _"She belongs to me now," the man stated with a smirk. "She should've never been yours in the first place." Nekomata, the young man named after a demon race of the same name, glared at him more. A thought crossed his mind and his glare vanished as he began to smirk himself. The man looked at him questionably. "Hmm...?"_

 _Without a second thought, Nekomata attacked him, sending his claws into the man's stomach. Shocked, the man let go of the child whom Nekomata caught. Nekomata ran out the temple, glancing to see that his wife was sending him a small, weak smile before her eyes finally shut forever._

 _Nekomata ran through the forest as fast as he could, holding onto his baby girl. She was beginning to fall asleep. "I must hide you in a place where he can never find you." He ran and ran. He would not stop until his daughter was hidden from the monster that was more than likely following him right that instant. It was hours before he came across an old well. It seemed to be calling him and telling him to jump in. Trusting the voice in his head, he jumped in with his daughter still in his arms and they were surrounded by a strange light. When Nekomata exited the well, he found that his surroundings had changed. He was inside a shrine._

 _"What a strange place," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the building. He looked around and approached the main shrine. He looked at his daughter. "I am sorry that your mother and I will not be around to see you grow into a beautiful young woman. I love you...Kaori." Nekomata kissed her forehead. He placed her in front of the door softly and he gently used his power to make a flame appear at the tip of his finger as he wrote her name on the cloth that was wrapped around her. Once he was done, he made his flame vanish and he knocked on the door before running off, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he was forced to give up his daughter to another family, hopefully one that would care for her as much as he already did._

 _The sleeping baby girl awoken when a bright light got in her face. She stared to cry as she was picked up by Mr. Higurashi and taken inside the house..._

* * *

Kaori jumped awake, sweating. Her cat ears twitched. She looked around to see that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were sleeping, as well as was Myoga. She sighed and stood up, walking a little ways from the group. A couple of days or so have passed since her transformation.

" _I never had a dream like that before..."_ she thought. " _That baby...that was me... Nekomata... He was my father. I wonder if he is still alive... Mom... I wonder what her name was... And who was that man? He wanted baby me to become...his bride?"_ She leaned against a tree. "Well, at least I know where I got my fire ability from...and my looks," she whispered to herself. "And...now I know that my parents did love me..." She felt a few tears go down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away. She continued talking to herself. "For as long as I could remember, I thought they didn't want me...and gave me to Kagome's parents. Kagome and Sota weren't even born yet... Kagome was born about three years after I was adopted into the Higurashi family...and Sota never got to meet his dad due to him dying in a car crash before he was born..." She looked at the sky. " _I must find out who that man was..."_

* * *

Inuyasha awakens from a dream.

"A dream, huh? Damn it. Why do I have to remember that infernal thing?" He looked around. Kagome and Shippo are sleeping still. He stared at Kagome. " _They do look the same, Kagome and Kikyo."_ He notices that Kaori wasn't there. He starts looking around frantically. "Kaori?!" He sniffs the air and catches her scent. He follows it to find that she hadn't wandered off too far.

Kaori was still leaning again a tree. Her cat ears were drooping, perhaps from being sad. Inuyasha approached her slowly.

"Kaori?" he questioned softly. "Are you alright?" She nodded but didn't answer. Inuyasha sighed and found himself staring at her drooping cat ears. They were so fluffy. Before he even realized what he was doing, he touched one of them and rubbed it a little. A tiny purr came from Kaori. "Hm?" He rubbed her ear more, causing her to purr more.

It took a few moments for Kaori to realize that she was purring and she swatted at Inuyasha's hand, turning towards him with her face turning bright red from blush. "Stop that."

Inuyasha blushed a tiny bit. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I...had a strange dream," Kaori admitted.

"Me too," he responded. "What was yours about?"

"...My parents," she revealed. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Have you heard of the name...Nekomata?"

"Sounds like a cat demon race," Inuyasha stated. "But, I haven't heard of someone named that."

"I see..." Kaori muttered.

"Why you ask?" he questioned her.

"That is or was my father's name... I wonder if he is alive or if he is dead... I saw my mother die in my dream...and I saw a strange man...who wanted the newborn me to become his bride..." Kaori said.

Inuyasha growled. "Whoever that guy is, I'll protect you from him!" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will not let anyone take you!"

"Inuyasha..." Kaori said in a quiet tone.

The two stared at each other and into each other's eyes. They slowly began to lean in, closing their eyes slowly as they did so. Their lips were so close to one another.

"There you are!" Kagome exclaimed. Kaori and Inuyasha quickly jumped away from each other as Kagome and Shippo came into view.

"Why did you walk off?" Shippo asked.

"Just...strange dreams," Kaori said.

"Very strange dreams," Inuyasha said.

"Okay?" Kagome said, confused. She eyed both of them. "What's going on?" She started smiling. "Did you two finally kiss?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Whaaaat? Psst, we didn't kiss and we never will," Kaori said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

" _There better not be any interruptions next time around,"_ Kaori and Inuyasha thought together.

Something flew past the moon, in the sky. They all spotted the figure.

"A demon?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know..." Kaori said.

Inuyasha sniffed. "That scent...smells familiar..."

* * *

Kaori, Shippo, Kagome, and Shippo arrived at Kaede's village. They noticed that Kaede was wounded.

"What happened, Kaede?!" Kagome questioned.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Kaori asked.

Kaede stared at Kaori's ears with wide eyes. "Kaori, ye have cat ears!"

Kaori smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah... I'm getting use to having them. It seems that I've been a half demon all this time and didn't even know."

"Ye have fangs too!" Kaede exclaimed.

"I do?" She looked at the others. "Why didn't you tell me I had fangs too!?"

"Eh?" Kagome sweat-dropped. "We thought you'd figure that out on your own..."

* * *

They were taken to where Kikyo's grave was after Kaede explained what had happened: Kikyo's ashes were stolen.

"This is..." Kaori mumbled.

"Kikyo's grave. Kikyo was a priestess with extra-ordinary spiritual power. If those ashes fall into the hands of a demon, who knows what misuse they'll be put to," Kaede said.

"I am not helping you get her ashes or whatever back," Inuyasha stated. "Did you forget? Kikyo and I were enemies."

"Come on, Inuyasha. Don't you think it's sad those ashes were taken? Besides, however much you hate her, Kikyo's been dead a long time, right?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha didn't look at her. "Whatever happened to you and Kikyo..." He still didn't look at her. "HEY YOU!" She went over to him and made him look at her. "You've been avoiding looking at my face since yesterday haven't you?!"

"Are you two coming?" Kaori asked them.

"Huh?" they both looked at her.

"I'm leaving with Kaede and Shippo. Come on if ya coming with us," Kaori said. She began to start walking away but was suddenly grabbed and placed onto Inuyasha's back. "Huh? I can walk and run like you can, ya know!"

"I know that... I don't want you to get tired," Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Kaori wondered. " _How odd... And I wouldn't have gotten tired."_

" _Oh, Inuyasha. I may look like Kikyo and you made have loved Kikyo, but that doesn't change the fact that you have fallen for Kaori. I'm actually...a little jealous. I like Inuyasha a little bit myself... I'll get over that little crush though. Kaori and Inuyasha, you two are perfect for each other."_ She smiled a little bit to herself. " _Maybe when they have their wedding, I can be a bridesmaid."_

* * *

Kaede, Shippo, Kagome, Kaori, and Inuyasha are at a bridge.

"It's scary looking," Kagome commented.

"Is it even safe to cross this damn bridge?" Kaori questioned. She felt someone tug on one of her cat ears. "OW!"

"Sorry!" Shippo exclaimed. "I just wanted to touch one of your new cats ears."

"Oh. It's okay. Be more careful next time," she told him.

"Maybe it'll fall," Inuyasha said.

"Shut up!" Kaori exclaimed. "Don't say things like that!" She gripped on to him. She was still on his back.

They began to walk across the bridge. The next thing they knew, they were being attacked by clay soldiers and then falling as the bridge was destroyed. Kagome was kidnapped by the demon witch Urasue. Inuyasha got out of the rubble he was buried under and Kaede & Shippo landed beside him, having been riding on a leaf.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was kidnapped!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha heard him but did not answer him. He looked around frantically. "KAORI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" _Ye is more worried about Kaori than Kagome..."_ Kaede thought.

"KAORI!" He spotted her half buried under some rubble. He ran over to her and dug her out. He lifted her up. "K-Kaori?"

She groaned. "Inuyasha...?" She opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked her, searching for any wounds that may have been inflicted on her.

"My left arm hurts, but I'll live," she stated, smiling a little.

Inuyasha didn't smell any blood but that didn't keep him from checking for any cuts on her left arm. "You are really lucky to be alive, you know."

Kaori's car ears twitched. "Half-demon, remember?"

Inuyasha held her stand. "Kagome was kidnapped."

"We must save her then!" Kaori exclaimed.

"And soon or ye be coming face to face with my sister," Kaede said.

" _Does she mean...Kikyo?"_ Kaori thought.

* * *

It took some time but Kaori, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Shippo find Kagome and Urasue. A woman stood behind Urasue. The woman looked...like Kikyo. Kagome was in a tub full of some green liquid.

"So, you survived?" Urasue questioned the group.

"Let her go!" Kaori yelled.

"Not a chance," Urasue replied.

Inuyasha was staring at the being that looked like Kikyo. "...Kikyo..."

A bunch of orbs of light came from Kagome and headed towards Kikyo.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is this?!" Kaori yelled.

"It's the girls soul. It had even raised a kekkai in its refusal to come out. Just as you called her name, her feelings were confused and the kekkai burst open. Now soul, return to your original body!" Urasue yelled.

Kagome's soul went into Kikyo completely. Shippo ran over to Kagome.

"Hang in there," he said to her.

"Without a soul, that girl is just a cast-off shell," Urasue stated.

"You bitch!" Kaori yelled. She held back her flames, not wanting to cause anyone to be harmed due to her anger.

Urasue looked at Kikyo. "I, Urasue, am your creator. Now then Kikyo, kill these interfering..." Kikyo stood in front of her. "Huh?"

Kikyo used her abilities to kill Urasue. "I did not intend to wake again..."

Kaori stared at her with wide eyes and she looked at Inuyasha.

"You really are Kikyo, aren't you?" he asked Kikyo.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo glared at him. "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!?"

"Wha?" Inuyasha was confused. "Betray you?"

"I gathered my little remaining strength to seal you away. we should never have met again!" Kikyo yelled.

"Stop this, Kikyo!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Kikyo demanded, looking at Kaede.

"I am your sister Kaede. It's been fifty years since u died," Kaede explained.

"Then why do you side with Inuyasha?!" Kikyo yelled.

"Because he didn't betray you!" Kaori yelled.

Kikyo looked at Kaori, noticing her for the first time. She noted that Kaori had cat ears. " _Another half breed?"_ Kikyo watched as Inuyasha pushed Kaori behind him. " _Hm? Who is this woman and why is he protecting her?"_ No longer able to control her anger, she stole Kaede's bow and arrow. She shot an arrow at Inuyasha.

Kaori got in front of Inuyasha and gripped the arrow, breaking it in half without being effected by Kikyo's power.

"What...?" Kikyo questioned. This has never happened before...

"Kikyo, I kinda understand your feelings. You believe you were betrayed and now you want him dead, but the Inuyasha I came to know would have never done that!" Kaori yelled. "He has protected me and Kagome for a while now!"

"Kaori..." Inuyasha muttered.

Kikyo pointed an arrow at Kaori. "Move or I will kill you too. I promise you that this one won't be broken by your hand." She was about to shoot the arrow when suddenly, Kikyo's soul was being dragged out of her. "No! not yet!"

Kagome groaned as her soul began to return to her.

"Kagome!" Kaori ran over to her.

Kikyo walked away from the area with Inuyasha following her...

* * *

They were all back at the village.

" _I wonder what happened to Kikyo,"_ Kaori thought. She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at Kagome.

"You really don't rememer anything, do you?" he asked Kagome.

"Not at thing. Sorry," Kagome apologized.

"You don't have to bother apologizing," Inuyasha stated.

" _Poor Kikyo. Poor Inuyasha. They were tricked into hating each other it seems..."_ She sighed.

"Kaori?" Kagome wondered.

"I'm fine. Don't ask," she said.

"Um... Okay..." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha looked at Kaori. " _I hope she's alright..."_

 _"Kikyo is back... Inuyasha will go back to her once she forgives him... I am not match for her..."_ Kaori thought. She noticed Inuyasha staring at her and gave him a small smile, which he returned...

* * *

 _This chapter took forever to make! I hope it was worth spending a few hours making! xD Hope you liked it!_

 _Excuse any grammar errors, please!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Note: I did my best with this chapter! Also, this might be the only chapter I make today. Chapter Eighteen will more than likely be out tomorrow, if not tonight._

 _Also, excuse any grammar errors._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Miroku, The Perverted Monk**

Kagome is drinking some water. "Ahh, that hits the spot."

Shippo is sitting beside her. "Kagome, are you sure you are back to normal?"

"Yes, for the tenth time today, I feel perfectly fine again. I can hardly believe the old demon managed to suck my soul out of me, but I'm back to my old self now," Kagome said.

Kaori is sitting beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha is standing and staring at the sky, spacing out. Kagome and Shippo came up behind him.

Shippo hit Inuyasha upside the head. "Take that."

"Hey!" Inuyasha turned and grabbed onto Shippo's tail. "Why'd you do that for, shrimp?"

"To knock some sense into you. We are suppose to be looking for jewel shards," Shippo said.

"Get off my back. Even a guy like me needs some time by himself to think once in a while," Inuyasha stated.

"That's what I'm worried about," Shippo stated.

"Why you!" Inuyasha dropped Shippo and ran after him. They ran around in circles, around the girls.

"I guess that kinda makes sense," Kaori commented.

"Huh?" Kagome kneeled down beside her. "What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha is a half dog demon and Shippo is a fox demon. Makes sense that Inuyasha would be chasing him," she stated. "Actual dogs are either hunting foxes or playing with them. I've seen such things. It's cute."

"Huh. I never thought about that," Kagome admitted. "I agree. It is cute."

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked, no longer chasing Shippo and is kneeling in front of the girls.

"Dogs and foxes," they revealed.

"Why?" he questioned. They shrugged. Inuyasha looked at Kaori's black cat ears; they were twitching.

Kaori, obviously, noticed him staring at her kitty ears this time around. "Why are you staring at my ears?"

"Uh... Well..." Inuyasha blushed and he looked down at his hands & fumbled with his fingers. "I... want to touch them..."

Kaori stared at him for a few moments before she started to laugh. "Okay."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes widening in excitement.

"Mhm," Kaori said. She stood up. "You'll have to catch me first!" She took off running.

"Wha-? Hey!" Inuyasha smiled and chuckled. "Get back here!" He ran after her.

" _A dog chasing a cat. No, a half dog chasing a half cat. Eh, it's the same thing. Anyways, it is so cute! If they have kids, will they be half cat and half dog? Or a few being half cat while a few are half dog?"_ Kagome squealed in excitement.

"Kagome, why do you seem so excited?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha and Kaori are perfect for each other!" she exclaimed. "They are gonna have little half dogs and half cats someday!"

"I thought dogs and cats were suppose to hate each other?" Shippo questioned.

"Well, for Inuyasha and Kaori, it is quite the opposite," Kagome said, smiling.

* * *

Inuyasha chased Kaori through the forest that had been near where they all had been earlier.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha called out, laughing.

"Never!" Kaori called back to him, laughing as well.

Inuyasha ran faster, and having more experience with running around chasing things as a half demon, he caught up to her and lightly tackled her. They both fall to the ground, rolling and laughing, until they finally stopped with Inuyasha being on top of Kaori.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily. This was the most fun he has ever had in years. He had fun killing evil demons, but this was different; way different.

"Indeed. You have got me," Kaori giggled. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her nose. "Hm?"

"You're so cute," he complimented her.

Kaori blushed. "You are very cute as well, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and blushed a little. It had took him time to fall in love with Kikyo, but it only just a couple of battles for him to fall in love with Kaori. He looked at her cat ears and placed his hands on them. He rubbed them lightly. Kaori purred softly, blushing more. Inuyasha smiled more and rubbed her ears more. Kaori's purring grew louder as he continued to play with her ears. After about five minutes, he stopped and sat up, pulling Kaori up with him.

"Can I mess with your ears now?" she asked him. He nodded and lowered his head a little. Kaori gripped his dog ears in her hands softly and rubbed him softly. Inuyasha laid his head on Kaori's shoulder and made small, quiet noises that indicated he liked his ears being touched. Kaori giggled, causing Inuyasha to blush somethng fierce, and she continued rubbing his ears for about a minute or two before stopping.

Inuyasha pouted. "Why you stop?"

Kaori laughed again. "We should get back to Shippo and Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed, still pouting. "Fiiiiine..." Kaori kissed his cheek. Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile again and he stood up, helping Kaori stand as he did so.

They headed back to their friends.

* * *

It's night-time now. The group found a hot spring. Kagome and Kaori wasted no time with undressing and getting into it.

"Ah, yeah! This is the life!" Kagome commented.

"Mhm!" Kaori agreed.

The girls got down in the water where their nudity couldn't be seen fully. Unbeknownst to all of them, they are being spied on by a perverted monk named Miroku who was behind a large boulder. He spotted the jewel around Kagome's neck. It wasn't the only thing he spotted. " _She wears a shard of the Shikon Jewel. And they're-I mean-IT'S huge_!"

"Don't you even think about pecking at me," Kagome said to Inuyasha. Her comment made Miroku a bit nervous for a moment. He had thought she spotted him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have no interest in looking at you," Inuyasha said.

"What about Kaori?" Kagome teased. "You'd like to see her naked?"

Inuyasha blushed. Good thing his back was turned to the girls. "I've seen her naked, remember? So, why would I want to see your body when hers is most definitely more beautiful than yours even when she isn't naked?"

Kaori blushed. "Uh... Thank you?"

"Hmph. How rude," Kagome commented, pouting.

The girls moved around in the water. Inuyasha spotted Shippo getting undressed.

"Hey! Why are you getting undressed!?" he questioned Shippo.

"Give you one guess." Shippo started to move towards the hot spring.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha gripped Shippo's tail.

"You wanna come? Wait, how come you, Kagome, and Kaori spend so much time together and yet you never seem to bathe at the same time?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha started blushing again. "Remind me to explain it all to you when you get older." Inuyasha looked to stop that Kaori was standing in the water. Inuyasha blushed more and stared at her.

"I guess that means you haven't gotten very far with Kaori yet, right?" Shippo asked him.

"Uh..." Inuyasha started to blush more and more. He looked at Shippo.

"I dunno what the means but no one seems to be willing to answer. I wonder why..." Shippo said.

"Would you shut up?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"KYAAAA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha jumped up and quickly went over to where the girls were. "What's wrong?"

"We're fine! Go away!" Kagome said, sitting him in the head with a rock.

Shippo was staring at the monkeys that scared Kagome. Kaori was laughing her ass off.

* * *

It was the next day. It was morning.

"So, I bonked you on the head. U saw me naked, so can't we say we're even?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha.

"I saw nothing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You didn't?" Kagome questioned.

"Stop arguing," Kaori said.

A demon came from up the hill and down at the group. Shippo, Kaori, and Inuyasha went down the hill more, Kaori hitting her head hard against the rocks, and Kagome was taken by Miroku, whom takes her bike.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome yelled.

"Fear not, young lady. You have no reason to doubt my intentions. I am a simple monk. A monk who desired a jewel shard and got himself a young women in the process," Miroku said.

"What am I, a consolation prize?!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was about to attack the demon when he turned back into his little badger self. Kagome got away from Miroku and ran to Inuyasha & Shippo.

"Are you alright?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Who the heck was that guy, anyways?!" Inuyasha yelled. His eyes suddenly widened. "WHERE'S KAORI?!"

"Over here..." Kaori sat up somewhere behind him. "That really hurt... Why am I always getting hurt more than Kagome?"

Inuyasha ran over to Kaori and kneeled beside her, hugging her tightly. "Don't scare me like that!" He realized what he was doing and pulled away. "I mean... You idiot! Be careful next time!"

"S-Sorry," Kaori said, blushing.

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?" Kaori and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"He took my bike!" she yelled.

"So?" Inuyasha and Kaori questioned.

"And the jewel!" Kagome exclaimed.

"W-WHAT?!" Kaori and Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

Inuyasha was running around with Kagome, and Shippo on his back, Kaori running behind him. Inuyasha started sniffing the ground. They were in a village.

"What's taking so long?" Kagome asked.

"Get off my back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well hurry up! People are staring!" Kagome yelled.

"He is doing his best," Kaori said.

"There's a lot of smells to sift through, all right?" Inuyasha said.

"The man, woman, and boy are odd enough but look at the other strange girl, the one without the cat ears! Is she too a demon?" a villager questioned.

"Who? Me?" Kagome questioned.

"See who it feels?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Kagome isn't a demon!" Kaori yelled, her cat ears twitching from her anger.

Kagome spotted her bike. "My bike!"

They went into a building and found Miroku surround by women.

Miroku spotted Kagome. "Oh. I'm glad you are here! It's too good to be true! You're a real sight for sore eyes!" He spots Kaori next. "What a beautiful neko half breed."

"Eh?" Kaori blinked.

"I'll give you sore eyes!" Inuyasha claws at Miroku. " _If he touches my Kaori, I'll kill him! ...WHA? My Kaori?! Did I really just think that!?_ "

"Give us back our jewel fragment!" Kaori yelled, forming fire in her hands.

Miroku showed them the jewel. "A gem such as this does not belong in the hands of a demon, even if the demon is very beautiful."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha attacked him. Miroku ran away. "GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha chased him. Kaori followed.

"Beware! A monk is about to slay the demons!" a villager said.

"Villagers! Distance yourselves from this place! For your own safety!" Miroku yelled out.

"Huh?" Kaori stopped chasing him. Kagome and Shippo caught up to her. "He doesn't want the villagers to get hurt?"

"Come on!" Kagome dragged Kaori to hide behind a tree.

"End of the line!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku removed the wrapping and beads that were around his right hand, revealing a hole that began to suck in everything. Inuyasha stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground.

"His hand is like a black hole! He warned everyone because he didn't want to hurt them. I got a idea!" Kaori exclaimed. "Kagome! Go out there!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome thought for a moment. "Oh!"

Kagome jumped out of her hiding place and went flying towards Miroku. He quickly covered his hand and Kagome landed on him.

"I knew it would work!" Kaori yelled.

"Oww, my head." Kagome sat up. Inuyasha and Kaori ran over to her. Shippo was on Kaori's back. Miroku touched Kagome's ass. She jumped up. "Hands off!"

" _Pfft. Least it was Kaori,"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Get your hands off me!" Kaori exclaimed, swatting Miroku's hand away from her.

"You just blew your last chance," Inuyasha growled.

"Let me explain," Miroku said.

* * *

It was evening now.

"I, too, am in search of the shards of the Shikon Jewel. My purpose is to find and kill a terrible demon. By the name of Naraku," Miroku said.

"Naraku?" Kagome and Kaori questioned.

"Yes and it was this same demon who left me with this cursed hole in my right hand." Miroku tells them about Naraku and his cursed right hand. "And now, each year, the hole in my hand becomes bigger, and the wind even more powerful. Unless I defeat Naraku, I myself will eventually be devoured by the hole."

"So, it would kill you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes and I am prepared to accept that fate if such is truly my destiny. But in the meantime, I must continue to try and stop Naraku. The sacred jewel of the four souls vanished fifty yrs ago and is now scattered into many tiny shards. Knowing Naraku, he is certain to attempt to gather fragments in order to strengthen his own malicious power. I'm sure of it. I know because Naraku once came close to getting the jewel fifty yrs ago. In doing so, he slew the priestess protecting it," Miroku said. "I also heard that he killed a half demon by the name Nekomata, named after the demon race of the same name. Naraku wanted his daughter to be his bride, but he could never find her, for she had been hidden away by Nekomata before his death."

"What did you say?" Kaori questioned, her eyes widening. " _So... the man in my dream...is called Naraku? And...my father is dead..."_

"He killed a priestess?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes," Miroku said.

" _He must be in the demon that disguised himself as me and struck down Kikyo!"_ He grabbed Miroku's clothes. "Miroku! You say this Naraku takes on all kinds of different forms, right?! What does he look like now!?"

"Calm down. If he knew, he would have killed Naraku long ago," Kaori said, frowning. She was sad from hearing that her father was deceased, having been murdered by the evil man that longed for her.

"How are you so calm?!" Inuyasha looked at her. "Naraku killed your father! He is the demon that is after you!" Kaori didn't saw anything. She just continued to frown.

"What?" Kagome questioned. "So her dad was a...cat demon? That explains the transformation you went through."

"You are Nekomata's daughter?" Miroku questioned. "I should've known. You have his ears and fangs."

"Huh? Did you know him?" Kaori questioned.

"I knew of him." Miroku smiled. "I never imagined the hidden daughter of Nekomata would be so beautiful~"

"I see..." Kaori muttered, not caring about the last thing he said.

"Why didn't you tell me you learned who your parents were?!" Kagome yelled at Kaori.

Kaori sweat-dropped. "Uh... I didn't have time?"

"Leave her alone, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. She pulled out the shard that was around her neck again. "Let's search for the jewel together!"

"Uh?" Miroku questioned.

"If we don't act fast, your a goner, right?" Kaori questioned.

"Dear Kaori, are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine? Then please. I wish for you to bear me a son," Miroku said.

"Eh? Why the hell would I do that?" Kaori questioned.

"If for some reason I should fail to destroy Naraku, I would like my son to carry on the family mission," Miroku said.

"Like hell I will!" Kaori yelled.

Inuyasha pulled Kaori behind him. "Hands off! Your only family mission is lechery!"

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I thought you were no more than a companion. But apparently you are in love with Kaori," Miroku said.

"Huh?!" Kaori blushed deep red.

"You've got it all wrong! She and Kagome are only jewel detectors!" Inuyasha yelled, blushing deep red too.

"Of course we are! I almost forgot you had a thing for dead girls!" Kaori yelled, revealing her jealousy towards Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo.

"Oh boy..." Kagome muttered.

"Maybe I should help Miroku since he's a lot nicer," Kaori said thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You could treat her more gently, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Ha, what do u know?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, be more gen-" She felt Miroku touching her ass again. She swatted his hand away. "Hands off! Pervert!"

"Worth a try." Miroku turned to Kagome. "Kagome, would you-"

"I'm not having your children!" Kagome yelled.

"I never want to grow up," Shippo commented.


	19. Chapter 18

_Another day, another chapter. :) To those who love this story, thanks for supporting it/loving it. It makes me feel happy. :D_

 _Also, I went back to chapter 16 and edited the beginning note and the small kaori moment after her dream. I had forgotten that Kagome is 15 and not 17 O_O Everyone makes mistakes. Luckily, I caught the mistake and fixed it._

 _Info about Kaori thus far:_

 _-She can control fire_

 _-She is a half neko (cat) demon with black cat ears and lil' cat fangs_

 _-Her father was a neko demon named Nekomata and her mother was most likely human with a unknown name thus far._

 _-Her speed is the same as Inuyasha._

 _Info that wasn't revealed (probably):_

 _-She has somewhat sharper hearing_

 _-Scents that cats normally hate do not bother her, due to her being mostly human. She will, however, react to horrible smells like any being would._

 _With that said, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Freaking Ink Monsters**

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo were standing in front of a lot of dead bodies.

"Ugh, so many dead people," Kaori commented.

"I've never seen this many," Shippo stated. "Must've been some battle."

"I don't think this was a battle. There's no blood anywhere," Inuyasha said. "I can't pick up the scent of it anywhere."

"It must have been a demon and a very strong one which means it must possess a shard of the Shikon Jewel," Miroku stated.

"I have no intention of teaming up with you or sharing the shards with you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So each man for himself?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Then I shall take my leave now. Better for us to compete from a far." Miroku walked away from them.

"I was beginning to get use to him," Shippo commented.

"Are you sure you want him to leave, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"He walked off, you know," Kaori said to Kagome.

"Huh?" She turned to see that Inuyasha was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Help! Demon!" they heard someone yell.

Kagome, Kaori, and Shippo found Inuyasha holding a letter that he snatched from the man who yelled.

"Is this ink the scent I was picking up?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I must deliver that letter for my master!" the man exclaimed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha face planted and the man walked off with his letter. Inuyasha quickly got back up and stormed over to the girls and Shippo.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"You were pestering the poor guy," Kagome stated.

"You probably scared the shit out of him," Kaori commented.

"He was giving off the same smell of ink as the battlefield. If I can track down the source, it'll probably lead us to the demon," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"The demon or anyone who happens to have a letter in hand," Shippo commented. Kaori laughed.

"You have a better plan or shall we use mine and find the jewel before Miroku?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What do you have against him, anyways?" Kaori asked Inuyasha, staring at him.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You're telling me u like that lecher?!" Kagome and Shippo watched them silently.

"Yeah," Kaori said.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "Huh?!"

Kaori scoffed. "Pfft, as if I'd like that perverted monk." She noticed Inuyasha wasn't looking at her anymore. His back was towards her and he had moved a little ways from her. "Huh?"

"She likes him?! What could she possibly see in that guy?!" Inuyasha said to himself. Kagome laughed.

"He's an idiot," Shippo said.

"I agree with you," Kaori commented.

* * *

Later that same day, Inuyasha grabbed onto another traveler named Kotatsu, who happened to smell like ink and blood.

"Excuse me, mind answering a few questions?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's at it again," Kagome said from behind Inuyasha.

"Stop bugging everyone we pass, Inuyasha!" Kaori yelled. Inuyasha paid her no mind.

"I warn you. I'm powerful! I mean I am merely a second-rate artist," Kotatsu said.

"Why do you reek of ink and flesh human blood?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Release me!" Kotatsu gets out of Inuyasha's grip. He started to run away.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome yelled.

Kotatsu opened an painting and the painting of a demon came to life.

"A demon?" Kaori questioned. "No way, it can't be."

Inuyasha cuts the demon in half with ease. A ton of ink covers Inuyasha and he kinda faints from it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kaori ran over to him. They lifted him up.

"His nose is so sensitive, the smell of the ink and blood finally got to him," Shippo commented.

"That's interesting," Kaori said.

* * *

It's dark now. The girls, Inuyasha, and Shippo were approaching a temple.

"I smell Miroku," Inuyasha commented.

"Damn pervert must be at it again," Kaori commented. Kagome laughed.

They stood outside the building Miroku was in. The door was wide open. Miroku sat in front of a man and a princess sat behind him.

"Monk, I am indebted to you for saving my daughter. I hope you will forgive my men for their earlier rudeness," the man said.

"You need not thank me and I bear no grudge toward your men but I fear the danger has not passed. Indeed, the princess would undoubtedly be safer if she were to stay here with me...here in the same room. Sharing the same bed," Miroku said.

"I knew he was at it again!" Kaori exclaimed, making everyone in the room to look in her and the others direction.

"And I'll suppose you'll need to search her robes while you're at it too, you pervert!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"If it isn't my dear friends: Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaori," Miroku said, standing up.

"Why the hell did ya say my name last?" Kaori pouted.

"Miroku, did the ink demon pass through here?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose but I hadn't realized it was made of ink," Miroku said.

Kagome explained everything to Miroku. Kagome and Kaori were sitting near Miroku while Inuyasha and Shippo sat away from them. Inuyasha's back was turned towards them.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Can't you get over here and work with Miroku for once!?"

"He must be jealous," Kaori commented.

"Why would I be jealous?!" Inuyasha blushed. He turned to look at the three. "Huh?!"

Miroku had Kaori's hands in his own. "So you, at least, can sense my pure intentions?"

"Sure, that and you have some shards," Kaori said.

"You have two..." Kagome started.

"Actually, it's 3 shards," Kaori stated.

"You two have the power to see the shards," Miroku said. Inuyasha stood and ran towards Miroku.

"Sit!" the girls exclaimed. Inuyasha landed on his face, right in front of the girls and Miroku.

"I collected these on my own. Taking them will make u a thief," Miroku stated.

"Thanks for spelling it out!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Miroku was attacked by the lord's men later that night. The girls, Inuyasha, and Shippo heard the racket and ran into the room Miroku had been staying in.

"The hell?" Kaori questioned.

Miroku was holding down the two men.

"Our lord demanded that we take ur jewel fragments," one of the men said.

"He himself went to take the shard from the artist!" the second yelled.

"Your lord is an idiot!" Kaori hit both of the men so hard that it knocked them unconscious. "Fucking annoying..."

" _She's so cute when she is angry,"_ Inuyasha thought. He blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Kaori asked him, close to his face.

"Wha? I'm not blushing!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Shippo hit me in the face!"

"He did?" Kaori questioned.

"No I didn't!" Shippo yelled.

"Kagome, lend me your contraption!" Miroku stole Kagome's bike.

Inuyasha carried Shippo and Kagome as he ran after Miroku. Kaori ran after him. They got to the location of the artist. No matter how many demons he sent, Inuyasha and Kaori easily defeated them with the help of Miroku and the artist was killed by the ink drinking all his blood. Kagome purified the shard they found.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha was walking ahead of Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaori.

"You'll really come with us Miroku?" Kaori questioned.

"Gladly. Journeying in the company of two beautiful women is so much more enjoyable!" Miroku stated.

"Oh my," Kagome giggled.

"Gross," Kaori commented.

"And despite Inuyasha's appearance, he's really not such a bad fellow," Miroku said.

"Hm...?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah. Inuyasha is the best." Kaori smiled widely. Inuyasha smiled to himself.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Sesshomaru Returns**

Kagome, Kaori, and Shippo were inside an old man's home, having just finished a meal. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner.

"That was the best meal I had in ages," Kagome commented.

"It was alright," Kaori stated, shrugging. "I wouldn't say it was the best meal though." Kaori got up and went over to Inuyasha, standing in front of him. "Why didn't you eat?"

"I wasn't hungry," he stated, staring up at her. He stared at her black kimono that had flower patterns and he stared at her own looks in general, staring mainly at her face and neko ears. " _To be honest, this look fits her better than her old one."_

"I see," she replied. She turned her head towards the building's entrance as Miroku walked in. "How'd the exorcism go?" she asked him.

"Uneventful," he replied. "Now I am ready for relaxation." He sat down in front of Kagome and Shippo.

"There's something I haven't figured out about your powers, Miroku," Inuyasha said. He moved closer to Miroku and got in his face.

Miroku stared at him. "Yes?"

"Whenever we are looking for a place to sleep, you seem to detect an dark cloud over every place we happen to go by that happens to be better than others. Why is that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I thought it would be obvious to everyone other than me," Kaori commented.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"There wasn't a dark cloud over this place," Kaori said in words that Inuyasha would understand. "He made it up so we could stay."

"Wha? He did?" Shippo questioned.

" _I thought he was lying a few times,"_ Kagome thought as she sipped some tea. "Calm down, Inuyasha."

"You are shiftier than I thought!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. Miroku offered him some dumplings, which Shippo took instead.

"You should calm down," Kaori told Inuyasha.

The ground shook.

"What was that?" Kagome wondered.

"A demon and a rather large one," Kaori said.

"Yes. Let's run," Miroku said.

"Run!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"If it is truly big, we will be no match for it," Miroku stated.

"We can't just run away," Kaori stated.

"I sense a shard," Kagome said. "And it's heading this way quickly."

"Hm?" Kaori questioned. "That's never happened before."

"Well, with a shard being involved, I guess it's worth the try." Miroku ran out of the building.

"Hey! That shard is mine!" Inuyasha chased him. The girls and Shippo followed them. They all arrived at the middle of the village. Outside of it was a large demon that had Sesshomaru and Jaken sitting on its shoulder.

"It's that bastard again!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha wondered, staring in surprise.

Sesshomaru jumped off the large demon and towards the group, releasing poison from his claws. Everyone jumped out of the way. Everyone, minus Inuyasha, hid. This was a battle meant for mainly Inuyasha alone.

"As usual, you are slow to react, little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha coughed. "To what honor do we owe this to?"

"Spare me the vain innocence. I'm here for the Tetsusaiga, of course."

"Still haven't given up on it yet, huh?" Inuyasha gripped the sword's handle.

"They know one another?" Miroku questioned the girls.

"Yeah," Kaori said.

"That's Inuyasha's brother," Kagome whispered.

"Remarkable," Miroku commented.

"He isn't half demon, though," Kagome said. "He is the real deal."

"They are half brothers," Kaori stated.

"How would you know?" Kagome questioned.

"You think a human could birth a full demon?" Kaori questioned.

"Good point," Kagome said.

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha, or surrender it," Sesshomaru said.

"This time I will take off more than just one of your arms!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru, who simply just dodged each attack.

"Such pity. It seems you are yet to discover the true power of Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh yeah?! Let's see about that!" Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's wrist.

"Which will be first to drop, your hand or Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It ain't gonna be the sword," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha got out of Sesshomaru's grip and attacked him. Sesshomaru managed to knock Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands and picked it up himself.

"What!?" Kaori exclaimed.

"He shouldn't be able to touch it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I am Tetsusaiga's true owner. Watch as I demonstrate its true power," Sesshomaru said. "Jaken." Jaken made the large demon they brought, hit the mountain and many demons came pouring into the sky from it. "With one strike, I shall slaughter 100 demons." Sesshomaru used Tetsusaiga to kill every single demon.

"It can't be..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku got in front of Inuyasha. "I cannot stand back and let this continue."

"Back off! This is my fight! I can handle this on my own!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kaori placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She and Kaori were standing behind him now. "Don't be so stubborn."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru took notice of Kaori's new appearance, cat ears and all. "Woman. Your appearance has changed. How?"

"I thought it would be obvious to the so called all powerful Sesshomaru?" Kaori smirked a little. "I'm a half breed."

"Me lord. Allow me to kill the monk," Jaken said.

"I shall observe," Sesshomaru said.

Jaken made the large demon try to attack Miroku. Miroku used his wind tunnel and his hand began to suck in the large demon.

"Go Miroku!" Kagome cheered. She looked at Inuyasha. "You did good too."

"Gee, thanks. I could tell it was from the heart," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru pulled out a hive and tossed it into the air. Saimoyoshi, insects of Hell, poured out of it and they headed towards Miroku, going into Miroku's hand. Miroku stopped using his wind tunnel.

"Inuyasha, take over from here," Miroku grunted out. He was in pain.

Kagome ran over to Miroku. "Are you alright?!"

"The insects have poisoned me with their venom," he informed her.

"Oh no!" Kagome stood up. "I'll look for an antidote!"

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled. He attacked some of the insects.

"Be careful, Shippo!" Kaori yelled. Some of the insects started heading towards her. "Ah!" She started to panic. "Stay away! I don't wish to be poisoned!" She made her flames consume her arms. The insects were very close to her. She made the flames surround her in a circle, protecting her from the insects. A few tried to fly through but were burnt to a crisp in seconds before they could reach her. "Annoying pests."

" _She's safe,"_ Inuyasha thought, sighing in relief as he watched her.

Sesshomaru walked up behind Inuyasha and was about to try to kill him when an arrow hits Tetsusaiga, returning it to its unreleased form.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, glaring at Sesshomaru. "Drop the sword and step away from Inuyasha or I will make the next arrow enter your head!"

Everyone stared at Kagome...

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! Sorta! Lol! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter! Been sleeping all day! Couldn't fall asleep last night! DX If this doesn't make sense much, I am still extremely tired._


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapter 19 and 20 were split into two parts because I was extremely tired yesterday. T~T Gomen. *hands you a banana* Take this as a piece offering! *bows a bit*_

 **Chapter Twenty: The Fight With Sesshomaru Continues; Going Home?**

Kagome was pointing an arrow at Sesshomaru. "I said drop the sword or I'll kill you!"

"Kagome... He is still a demon, you know," Kaori said. "I don't think your arrow will hit him through the head like you wish if he has fast reflexes."

"Well, I can shoot his left arm off then!" Kagome yelled.

"Again. Demon + reflexes = arrow not getting anywhere close this time," Kaori stated.

Kagome glared in Kaori's direction where she stood about a couple of feet or so from her. "Shut up!"

Kaori raised her hands up in defeat. "Sorry."

"His arm?" Inuyasha wondered. "Why his arm?"

Kagome spotted the shard that is in-bedded inside Sesshomaru's arm. "There it is! Say goodbye to your shard!" She shot the arrow at Sesshomau, but he moved out of the way.

"Told you so," Kaori commented.

"I should shoot you with an arrow!" Kagome yelled at her.

Sesshomaru jumped and headed towards Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped after him and attacked him. "Leave her out of this. I'm the one you want." Sesshomaru jumped back as Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome protectively.

"Most amusing. You seem so anxious for her safety," Sesshomaru said.

"Let me at him. There is a shard in his left arm," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Stop risking your life! We can handle this!" Kaori yelled at her.

"But I'm sure I can hit it!" Kagome yelled.

"Forget it," Inuyasha commented. "Go help Miroku. The remedies from your era seem powerful. Maybe they'll save him."

Kagome nodded despite Inuyasha not being able to see her doing do, due to him standing in front of her with his back towards her. "I'm on it!" She headed in Kaori's direction since Kaori was near both Shippo and Miroku.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started to say.

"Yeah?" Kagome paused her walking to look at him.

"Thank you. Because of your arrow, you reversed Tetsusaiga's transformation," Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed lightly. "No problem." She ran over to Kaori with her stuff. "Come on."

"...He thanked you and you blushed," Kaori said, flatly.

" _Eh... She noticed my blush..."_ Kagome thought. "It was the first time he thanked me. Of course I blushed!"

"I do not like that you blushed when he did," Kaori admitted.

"I can tell." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Can we talk about this later? We gotta help Miroku." Kaori nodded silently and they both headed over to Shippo and Miroku, who were being attacked by Jaken.

" _It's that annoying little fucker again_ ," Kaori thought.

Miroku threw a rock at Jaken, hitting him in the head and knocking him over. "Where do you think you're going?" Miroku gripped Jaken's clothing tightly once he got over to him.

"To a funeral?" Jaken said, nervously.

Miroku started shaking him. "Tell me how you knew that those insects would stop my wind tunnel."

"A demon gave them to us. I could not see his face for he concealed himself behind a baboon mask," Jaken revealed.

Kaori and Kagome finally reached the three of them.

"Kaori! Kagome!" Shippo cheered happily.

Kaori smiled a little. "Hi, Shippo."

Kagome nodded towards Shippo. "Hey."

"What was his name?" Miroku asked Jaken.

"Name?" Jaken thought about it. "Naraku."

"Naraku?!" Kaori exclaimed. " _Is he closer to us than we thought?"_

"Where are his whereabouts?!" Miroku asked.

"I no not where he is!" Jaken exclaimed, squirming in Miroku's grip. "It doesn't matter for you will be dead in minutes!"

"That's it!" Kaori took Jaken from Miroku. "Kagome, help Miroku. I am gonna teach this little imp a lesson."

"Let me go!" Jaken yelled, squirming. "Ah!" Kaori started to beat the shit outta him while Kagome dug through her bag.

She pulled out something that could help Miroku. "Here. Drink this."

"I'm to weak to sit back up," Miroku said, having been laying down since Jaken was taken from his grip. "Pass it through your mouth."

"Shippo, do as the man said," Kagome said.

"I think I can manage on my own," Miroku said. That sure made his joke mean absolutely nothing.

Kagome went past Kaori. Kaori looked at her questionably and she let Jaken go, following her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to shoot another arrow," Kagome stated.

The girls looked towards where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were battling. Inuyasha wasn't doing too well. Kagome shot an arrow and broke through Sesshomaru's armor.

Sesshomaru glanced towards Kagome and Kaori's location. "Inuyasha, make her stop. Half demon though you are, the blood of a demon runs in you. Be proud of that. Don't accept human aid, even in death."

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and Kaori. "Kaori, Sesshomaru is totally ruthless."

"No kidding," Kaori commented.

"I can handle it. I'll hit him." Kagome shot another arrow.

Sesshomaru caught the arrow and it melted. "I gave you a warning. Now to put a end to your interference." He swung Tetsusaiga, sending a powerful wave of energy towards the girls. Inuyasha gets in front of them in an attempt to protect them from the blast that sends them all flying, but the girls are knocked unconscious and are slightly injured anyways.

"Damn it..." Inuyasha turned towards Sesshomaru. "Leave them out of this!" Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru as he attacked with the same thing again. Miroku and Shippo had moved over to where Kaori & Kagome laid protected them from the new blast. Miroku and Shippo watched as Sesshomaru impaled Inuyasha with his arm and watched as Inuyasha reclaimed Tetsusaiga & removing a little of the human arm Sesshomaru was using before Inuyasha passed out with the sword in his hands.

Jaken moved over to Sesshomaru. "He has finally lost consciousness." He stepped forward only for an attack from Tetsusaiga to almost hit him. "Ah!"

Sesshomaru noted that despite being unconscious, Inuyasha had complete control over Tetsusaiga. "Come Jaken. Tetsusaiga is beyond my reach.

"I agree with your decision. After you, Master," Jaken said. Sesshomaru and Jaken left the area.

Kagome awakened and immediately spotted the badly injured Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" She stood up and ran over to him.

* * *

With the help of a badger demon friend of Miroku, the group returned to Kaede's village in no time. Inuyasha came to and stood up. He took note that Kaori was unconscious still and in the hands of Miroku, but didn't bother yelling for Miroku to get his hands of Kaori. Instead, Inuyasha stood up and headed towards the well's direction.

"Kagome... Come with me..." he managed to say.

Kagome ran to his side. "You shouldn't be walking!" She helped him.

"I need to... speak with you," Inuyasha said.

"Um...alright," Kagome said.

The two of them headed to the well. Inuyasha sat in front of it.

"I never asked if you were alright," Inuyasha said.

"It's just a little bump on the head," Kagome said. "You need to be more worried about Kaori. She has been unconscious since the blast." Tears began to form in her eyes. " _I hope she wakes up soon. Maybe the bump on her head is bigger._ "

"I am worried about her," Inuyasha admitted. "Very much so."

Kagome smiled a little. "You like her, don't you?"

Inuyasha blushed and nodded slightly. "Yeah..." He realized what he just did. "Uh, she's grown on me! That's why I am worried! Same with you!"

Kagome laughed a little. "Too late to hide your feelings for her now, Inuyasha. You should tell her when she wakes up."

"Mmm..." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned.

"Thank you for trying to help me while I fought Sesshomaru," he said.

"It was nothing. It is what friends do," Kagome said. She was suddenly knocked to the ground by Inuyasha. "Huh?!" She sat up and looked up at Inuyasha, who was standing. "What was that for?!" Inuyasha held up the shards and looked at them. Kagome stood up. "Hey, give those bac-" She was suddenly pushed down the well by Inuyasha and sent back to her own time.

Miroku, with the unconscious Kaori on his back, and Shippo ran over to the well.

"Why did you do that?!" Miroku exclaimed, looking down the well. "She's gone..."

"I sent her back to her own time," Inuyasha said. He looked towards Miroku and looked at Kaori. "Let me carry her."

"You are injured," Miroku said. "I can carry her."

"You should've handed her over to Kaede, but you brought her with you. That was stupid. Like hell I am going to let you continue carrying her after you risked her life by following me," Inuyasha said.

"...Fine. Have it your way," Miroku said. He handed Kaori to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held Kaori in his arms instead of his back. He held her close. " _I'll protect you better next time, Kaori... I won't let you get hurt like this again..."_

Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku headed back to the village with Inuyasha struggling to carry Kaori with all of the wounds he had, but nonetheless, he managed.

* * *

 _Sorta a cute ending, in a way. Anyways! The beginning of the next chapter is going to be super cute! Maybe! Probably! I don't know! Hehe! LOVE YA!_

 _Next chapter will be up tomorrow! See ya!_


	22. Chapter 21

_Note: This is somewhat of a filter chapter. It isn't based on any episode exactly. The next chapter will be following Episode 20. This chapter is also somewhat short. I am sorry._

 _Warning: Possibly OOC Inuyasha. Possibly. Also, short chapter; shorter than the rest of the chapters due to this only being almost 600 words while the others are at least over 1,000. O_O Cuteness is also in this chapter._

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Make Your Move**

Inuyasha sat in a hut, watching Kaori. She was still unconscious and bandages around her head from a wound she had gotten. Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were out, gathering herbs and such that could possibly help Kaori awaken faster. Inuyasha's wounds had been slightly tended to.

Inuyasha just silently stared at Kaori, admiring her beauty. She looked so peaceful. She was laying right in front of him. He couldn't hold back the urge to stroke her cheek and reached his hand towards her face to do so. As he stroked her cheek lightly, he noted that her skin was soft, very soft.

After a few moments of stroking her cheek, he was satisfied but wanted to hold Kaori this time. He lifted her up gently and placed her in his lap, holding her close.

"Please wake up..." he whispered, laying his head on hers.

After a few moments of him holding her unconscious form, Kaori shifted a little and opened her eyes. "...Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha raised his head off hers quickly and stared at her. "Kaori? You're finally awake."

"Seems so..." She touched her head, feeling the bandages. "So...where's Kagome? Is she okay?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "She's fine...uh...I made her go home."

"What? Why?" Kaori sat up in his lap and stared at him. "Why did you send her back home?"

"It's too dangerous for her," Inuyasha stated.

"...I actually can agree with that," Kaori admitted. She then noticed that she was in Inuyasha's lap. "Uh...sorry." She started to blush and moved to get off of him, but he held onto her firmly and stared into her eyes.

"Stay..." he whispered.

Kaori blushed more. "O-Okay..."

The two of them stared into each others eyes.

"Kaori..." Inuyasha said, softly.

"Inuyasha..." Kaori mumbled softly.

They both began to lean towards each other and they closed their eyes slowly. Slowly, but surely, their lips connected, bringing them into a long, drugging kiss. The kiss was full of passion, like the passion that the two shared for one another. The kiss lasted for a very long minute. The two slowly pulled away, blushing.

"Wow..." Kaori gasped out, breathless from the kiss. Inuyasha moved some of her hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"Woah," Miroku commented, having entered the hut during the kiss. "Don't stop on my account."

Inuyasha and Kaori looked at Miroku, blushing like crazy now. "Shut up, you pervert!"

* * *

 _Drugging means addictive in this chapter's case. I'm sure it means something else via Google, but for this, it means addictive._

 _Passion means love in this chapter; not lust and etc._

 _Why Inuyasha isn't gonna send Kaori back to the future? Because Kaori belongs in the past, but had been raised in the future. O_O Confusing but so is life! XD_

 _Chapter is called what is is called because Kaori and Inuyasha finally make a move XD_

 _Anyways, I did my best!_


	23. Chapter 22

_Note: This chapter follows episode 20. I will not be making this chapter exactly like the episode, but it will be close to being exactly like it, I guess. XD I don't know for sure. I hope you love it. Also, there is some fanart on Quotev for this story! You can see it on if you look up this story on there. They were recently made so you'll find them around chapter 15 and over. XD There is one of Kaori and Inuyasha kissing! EEEEK!_

 _Anyways, I did my best with this chapter. Sorry if it is a tad boring._

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Refusal of Staying Put**

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kaede are in the hut. Kaede was tending to Kaori's head wound. Shippo wasn't there, he was at the well.

"You seriously blocked the well with a tree?" Kaori questioned Inuyasha.

"What else would I block it with?" Inuyasha questioned back.

"Your oversized ego," she suggested. Inuyasha shot a glare in her direction. Hey, they may love one another and may be technically together, but that didn't mean they had to get along completely. In fact, this may be one of few times Kaori was ever somewhat rude towards Inuyasha. "So, Shippo is at the well?"

"Yes. He didn't want to leave encase Kagome came back," Miroku said.

"I guess that makes sense," Kaori mumbled. "I hope he is careful out there."

"You worry too much," Inuyasha commented. Kaori remained quiet.

"I cannot find any trace of your wound. Ye must be able to heal up quickly," Kaede said. "Just like a half demon."

"Awesome," Kaori mumbled.

Kaede moved on to tend with Inuyasha's wounds once again. "These injuries are serious and ye won't be seeing battle for some time yet."

" _I keep forgetting that Kaede and some other people talk funny in this time,"_ Kaori thought. She watched Kaede as she continued to treat Inuyasha's wounds. His wound from Sesshomaru impaling him with his arm was already healing up quite nicely, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't still hurt when moving around a lot.

"It won't hold me back any longer than two or three days," Inuyasha said.

"There is something that I have been thinking about," Kaede said.

Kaori looked towards her. "What is it?"

"The demon that disguised himself as Inuyasha to kill Kikyo did not run off with the jewel, but tricked Inuyasha into stealing it. Did he wish for Inuyasha and Kikyo to hate another or did he just want to go after Kikyo, I do not know. That is what bothers me most," Kaede said.

"Hmm," Kaori mumbled. " _That is a little strange how...I'm assuming Naraku...wouldn't steal the jewel right away... What was he up to?_ "

"Perhaps he was trying to feel Kikyo's heart with bitterness," Kaede wondered out loud.

"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned.

"In Kikyo's possession, the jewel remained pure, but when her heart became tainted for her hatred of you, the jewel also became tainted. At the time, there was only one person who wished for such a terrible outcome," Kaede said. "Should I take ye to the place where the man once resided?"

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha stood up.

"Please show us," Miroku said, also standing.

"I'm gonna stay here. I rather not go to where some asshole once lived," Kaori said.

"Be safe," Inuyasha said.

"Mhm," Kaori responded.

Inuyasha, Kaede, and Miroku left the hut. Kaori sat in the hut and thought about things. She couldn't help but think about the kiss she and Inuyasha shared not even an hour ago. " _His lips were very soft... I wonder if he ever kissed Kikyo... He probably did... I wonder if Kikyo died again... I wonder if Inuyasha still loves her...and I wonder if he even loves me at all..."_

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kaede returned with Shippo. Inuyasha was unconscious. Kaori noticed that Inuyasha's wounds had reopened. "What happened?!" She stood up quickly.

"We were attacked by a demon by the name of Royakan," Kaede revealed.

"I was being chased and Inuyasha protected me," Shippo said, frowning. "It's my fault his wounds reopened."

"It's not your fault," Kaori reassured him.

"I believe that Naraku is behind the attacking. Royakan must possess a jewel shard," Miroku said.

"That bastard Naraku is always causing trouble," Kaori stated, glaring at the ground.

"I am glad ye stayed," Kaede said. "If the attack really was the work of Naraku, ye would have been taken since ye is one of the things he wishes to have."

"Yeah..." Kaori mumbled, frowning. "But I could've helped if I did go..."

"It's nothing you should worry about," Miroku said. "We're all fine." Kaori sighed and nodded.

* * *

It's dark now. Inuyasha was awake again and was banging on the door to the hut with his feet since his hands were tied behind his back. Shippo and Kaori were chilling on the floor.

"Would you stop that?" Kaori asked. "This hut has seals. You aren't getting out any time soon."

"Neither are you!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"So?" she questioned. "I don't really care. Now stop moving around and rest. You need to let your wounds heal."

"Pfft," Inuyasha scoffed.

Miroku and Kaede entered the hut before resealing it.

"Would you let me outta here already?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not until you recover from your injuries," Miroku said.

"Hmph." Inuyasha glared at everyone.

"Do you think Kagome misses us?" Shippo asked.

"Who cares!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I care," Kaori said. "And obviously, so does Shippo." She looked at Shippo. "I'm sure that Kagome misses all of us."

Shippo smiled. "You really think so?"

Kaori nodded. "Mhm." She hugged Shippo and patted his head, smiling.

* * *

 _So I had a small amount of writer's block for this chapter, which is why it isn't very long. I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. DX_

 _I have been extremely tired all day. Can't stop yawning. Ugh... Anyways, I might update again tomorrow, but I might not if I am as tired as much as I am now._

 _Please leave a review! I love knowing if you love or hate this story! All authors have haters so why don't I have any yet? O_O_


	24. Chapter 23

_Note: Yesterday, I had to go to the emergency room. I am fine. Nothing lethal or dangerous is wrong with me. Something somewhere inside me is inflamed. I shall be okay. I did my very best with this chapter._

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Face to Face with Naraku**

Kaede and Miroku sat outside of the hut, keeping a barrier around them to prevent any attacks from hitting them and to prevent Inuyasha from having to battle. Royakan appeared before the barrier, unable to see them.

"Where is he?!" Royakan looked side to side.

"He's back!" Shippo cried out inside the hut, looking out the window. "He is bigger than last time."

Kaori looked out the window. " _There is a tainted shard in his forehead_."

Royakan tried to get through the barrier. Naraku sent an arrow at barrier, towards Kaede. Miroku had no choice but to leave his position and protect Kaede, breaking the barrier. Royakan ran at the hut and destroyed it. Inuyasha landed on the ground, having been in the air, and held the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand. Kaori landed on the ground behind Kaede with Shippo on her shoulder.

"I owe you one, Royakan, for getting me out of that hut which my friends, that monk and that hag, sealed me inside," Inuyasha said.

Kaede was unamused. "For your protection, I might add."

Miroku wasn't amused as well. "Gratitude doesn't come naturally to him."

Kaori just shook her head.

"I heard enough!" Royakan yelled.

"Lets get at it!" Inuyasha attacked him but Royakan gripped Tetsusaiga and tossed Inuyasha aside. The jewel laid between the two of them. Royakan went for it but Shippo got hold of it first and started running away. Royakan spit out wolves from his mouth that went after Shippo. Kaori used her flames to get rid of them but Royakan just spit out more.

"Keep running Shippo!" Kaori yelled.

"Why would I stop?!" Shippo yelled back as he ran in the direction of the well with the wolves chasing him. "Ah!"

"I need to use my wind tunnel!" Miroku was about to do so when Naraku's insects began to fly out of the forest.

"Don't! You'll be poisoned again by Naraku's bugs!" Kaori yelled. Miroku stopped himself from releasing his wind tunnel. " _Damn you, Naraku..."_

* * *

Inuyasha and Kaori fought Royakan's pack of wolves while Miroku fought the insects.

"This is getting annoying," Kaori stated. " _I wish Kagome was here."_ Kaori screamed suddenly when one of the insects flew right past her face. "What the fuck?!"

"Kagome's scent!" Inuyasha said suddenly. "I know that scent anywhere!" He took off running to the well.

"Wait! Don't you think you should finish off the demon before you run off to Kagome?!" Miroku yelled.

"Kagome's...back?" Kaori wondered. She went after Inuyasha.

"Kaori!" Miroku called out.

Royakan ran past Miroku and went after Kaori & Inuyasha. Once at the well, Inuyasha pulled the tree out of it and tossed it at Royakan, making it knock him down and clogging his mouth which caused the wolves to vanish. Kaori looked inside the well to see Kagome and Shippo.

"Kagome! You are back! I have something very exciting to tell you once you are out!" Kaori yelled, smiling and her cat ears twitching.

Soon enough, Kagome and Shippo were out of the well.

"Are both of you okay?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah," Kaori stated.

"We are fine," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha moved over to Kaori and checked her for wounds.

"Hey." Kaori stopped him. "I'm okay. I didn't get hurt."

"Good," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, you are back," Miroku said, walking up to them with Kaede.

"Mhm." Kagome smiled. "Great to be back." She looked at Kaori. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much. We just fought a few wolves and insects, plus Inuyasha and I kissed. Nothing too big happened, really," Kaori explained.

"Oh. I see." Kagome processed the information slowly. "Wait, you two kissed?! And I wasn't here to see?! Oh man!" She started pouting. "I bet it looked cute. I bet it was cute."

"It was," Miroku stated.

"Wha?! You saw?!" Kagome exclaimed. "No fair! I get sent back home and I miss these two kissing but the pervert was allowed to watch!"

"We didn't allow him to watch!" Inuyasha yelled. "He just happen to sneak into the hut without us knowing and watched."

"I didn't sneak in," Miroku said.

Kagome and Kaori both suddenly sensed someone watching them and they could sense the shards.

"Someone is near," Kagome said. "They have shards, a lot of them."

Inuyasha and Miroku ran off. The others followed. When the others reached Inuyasha and Miroku, they were around a man with a baboon mask.

"Hm?" Kaori wondered.

"We finally found you. Naraku," Inuyasha said.

Kaori's eyes widened. " _This is...!"_

Naraku looked in Kaori's direction. " _Kinoka? Nay, Kinoka died shortly after she gave birth to her child. This woman...must be my long lost bride. At long last, I have finally found my bride."_ Naraku looked towards Kagome. " _She resembles Kikyo just as much as my bride resembles her late mother."_ Naraku looked at Inuyasha.

"Answer me one thing before I avenge Kikyo's death. Naraku, why do you bare such a grudge against me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good question," Naraku said. "I suppose you wish an answer for that question else eternal rest will surely aloof you in death."

"It is him," Kaede said.

"Kaede. Hn. Age has not treat you well," Kaede said.

"Onigumo, is that ye?" Kaede asked.

"That name brings me such fond memories. Nay, I am Naraku, though I will not deny that I was born from Onigumo fifty years ago," Naraku said.

" _What...the...fuck..."_ Kaori thought. She didn't know how to process this information. She pulled herself out of her thoughts to notice that Naraku was looking at her once again. Inuyasha noticed this and moved to be in front of Kaori.

"You can't have her!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at Naraku. He changed the subject. "You tricked Kikyo and I into trying to kill one another!"

"Then tell me how the trust you two had in each other was so easily broken," Naraku said.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It was anger; bitter anger that set you two against one another," Naraku said.

Inuyasha growled. "Kaori, Kagome, count how many shards he has."

Kaori looked over his shoulder. "Kinda hard for me to do that when you are blocking my view."

"There's twenty! No, wait, there is more that I can count!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He can't seriously have that many...can he?" Kaori wondered out loud.

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha said. "Soon all those shards will be ours!" Inuyasha went at Naraku, They both jumped into the air. Naraku's disguise was destroyed, revealing the man that Kaori had seen in her dream: a man with long black hair and red eyes. Naraku unleashed a cloud of destruction that everyone had to run away from to avoid it. Inuyasha didn't run away from it and managed to survive it. Naraku started to walk away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha attacked him, causing Naraku to be half-naked, showing his bare back that had a burn that looked like a spider. The poison Naraku used wrapped around him and he vanished.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled. "NARAKU! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"Inuyasha!" Kaori ran over to him and hugged him. "Calm down! There will be other times for you to fight him!"

"Yeah but that also means there will be other times for him to be able to capture you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding Kaori firmly in his arms. He could feel his anger slowly deceasing. "I wanted to kill him as quickly as possible...so he won't be able to take you away and hurt you..."

"Inuyasha..." Kaori whispered. "It's okay..."

The two of them held each other while the others watched.

" _Those two are so cute together. I hope that we can beat Naraku soon so they can have a chance at doing what couples should be doing and not chasing after demon that can kill them,"_ Kagome thought. " _Note to self, spiders equal Naraku."_

* * *

 _There is your new chapter! Took me a while to make it. It has be very uncomfortable for me to lay on my bed, sit on my bed, and sit in a chair, meaning that writing these chapters while uncomfortable is nearly no fun. I almost stopped making this chapter immediately but I fought through my back pains and uncomfortableness to get it done. I am okay. Don't worry about me. I love you guys. No inflamed body part, pains, or sicknesses will keep me from updating for you guys. xD I am that determined to make you guys happy._


	25. Chapter 24

_Note: Ignore any grammar errors. My back was killing me and so was my stomach. I didn't care about making errors due to that. Hey, when you are hurting, sometimes you don't give a shit what you do. O_O_

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Trouble Afoot**

It's another day in the Feudal Era. A new day equals some kind of new demon and shit happening to the group. What will happen today?

Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kaori are standing in front of a mansion.

"Daaamn," Kaori commented.

"This mansion is huge!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What do you think, Miroku?" Kagome questioned. "Will we be staying here for the night?"

Kaori looked at the sky. It was the middle of the day almost. "Um... It is nowhere close to getting dark anytime soon, you know."

"Better safe than sorry," Kagome stated with a smile.

"Right..." Kaori mumbled. She stared at the back of Kagome's head.

"I'll wager that Miroku tells them that an large cloud hangs over the mansion," Inuyasha commented.

Kaori laughed a little. "That does seem to be the only excuse he makes when we try to find a place to stay." Her black cat ears twitched as she laughed. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled, showing the cat fangs she had; she just looked adorable to Inuyasha in many ways.

"I have a legitimate reason for coming here," Miroku stated.

"Good for you," Inuyasha commented, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The five of them were inside the mansion, inside one of the buildings. Loads of food was before them.

"So, uh..." Kaori started. "We come here and after promising to protect the souls of some girls, we get a large feast. Shouldn't they give us one after we've saved the girls?"

"I actually kind of agree with her," Kagome stated. "Also, this is a little...too much."

Kaori stood up. "You guys have fun with eating and...chilling. I'm going outside." She walked out of the building.

Inuyasha watched her leave. He was a bit worried about her, maybe a lot worried about her. He looked at everyone. Shippo and Miroku were eating silently and Kagome was looking towards the open door, watching Kaori walk away. She then looked at Inuyasha and gestured her head towards Kaori. She wanted him to follow her. Inuyasha sighed. He wanted to let Kaori have some time alone since that is what she seemed to want right now, but that didn't keep him from standing up and going after her like Kagome silently suggested.

Inuyasha exited the building and looked around to see where Kaori had wandered off to. She didn't get far. She was standing underneath a tree. He walked over to her. Her eyes were closed. Inuyasha smiled a little and patted her head.

Kaori purred lightly and opened her eyes, staring at Inuyasha. "I had a feeling...that you'd follow me one way or another."

Inuyasha started to blush. "It was Kagome's idea!"

Kaori smiled and laughed a little bit. "Still. You listened to her suggested."

"Yeah... I did." Inuyasha stared at her. His hand was still on her head and he removed it. He didn't stop staring at her.

"You are worried," Kaori stated.

"...Just a little," he admitted. No point in hiding feelings anymore, really. They shared a kiss together. It was okay to reveal emotions, right?

"I'm alright. I just needed some time to be alone and think," Kaori said softly.

"I figured, but still, Kagome would of made me face-plant all over the floor until I followed you," Inuyasha stated.

Kaori laughed, amused. "Yeah. I am pretty sure she would've done just that." She then sighed and stared at her feet for a few moments, thinking. "I still think of her as my sister, even though we've been born in different times. I'm sure she feels the same... I wonder how Sota, Gramps, and Mrs. Higurashi will react to seeing me with black cat ears and fangs."

"Don't worry about what they'll think. They loved you before right?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah." Kaori looked up at Inuyasha again and smiled a little.

"Then they will still love you now. So what if you have cat ears, fangs, and a new outfit? You are still the Kaori I came to know and you will still be the Kaori they knew," Inuyasha said, looking away from her with a hint of blush on his face.

Kaori giggled. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Mhm," he mumbled.

Kaori turned his head towards her and gave him a peck on the lips; a very quick little kiss. Inuyasha blushed more.

"Where does this leave us...?" Kaori asked.

"I...I don't know," Inuyasha answered honestly. He had conflicted emotions right now. He loved Kaori but he also still loved Kikyo. He doesn't know what to do.

"Well... We'll just figure this out together," Kaori commented.

Inuyasha half-smiled and nodded. He hugged her tightly, afraid that if he let go, he'd lose her forever.

* * *

It's dark out now. Demons of some type were in the sky, carrying souls of the dead. Kaori, Kagome, and Inuyasha stood outside, staring at the sky. Miroku and Shippo ran up to them.

"We must follow them!" Miroku exclaimed. He then took off running before the princess they were protecting's sister grabbed onto him.

"Miroku having lady troubles again?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She looks more like a demon than a lady," Shippo stated.

The younger princess grabbed onto Shippo. "Oh fox. How could you treat me so?"

"That's a lady?" Kaori questioned in disbelief. "She looks...deformed." The girl went after Kaori now, wanting to hug and hold onto her. Kaori ran from the girl. "Ah! Stay away, Spawn of Satan! Don't touch me!"

Kagome covered her mouth to keep from laughing. " _That's so funny."_

* * *

The group was away from the mansion. It's daytime again. They lost track of the demons that carried away the souls. They spotted a man floating in the river alongside them.

"Get in there!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the river. "Be a saint! Help the man!"

Inuyasha pulled the man out of the water and glared at Kagome. "Don't push me into a river ever again." Kaori laughed.

"Uh...sure thing," Kagome commented halfheartedly.

The man began to awaken. He looked at Kagome and crawled away from her. "Ahhh!"

"Ahh!" Kagome hid behind Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome.

Kaori was laughing. "Scaredy cats."

"I wonder what caused him such fright," Miroku commented.

"So." Kaori calmed down from her laughing. "What has you frightened so much to be scared of Kagome?"

"S-She resembles a demon I crossed paths with. A d-demon priestess," the frightened monk explained. Kaori's eyes widened along with Kagome's. Inuyasha stared at the man. "Her name... I believe it was Kikyo."

Inuyasha gripped his clothing. "What makes you think that is her name?!"

"That's what the children call her," the monk stated, shaking like a leaf.

"She...is the one doing all of this," Kaori mumbled.

* * *

Inuyasha was gone. He went to search for Kikyo on his own. Kaori was quite upset about it but let it go for the time being.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked her.

"I don't know," Kaori answered.

Kagome half-smiled. "You're jealous."

"Probably," Kaori responded. "...He loved her first."

"And he loves you now," Kagome stated.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't still love her," Kaori commented, looking at Kagome with sorrow in her eyes.

Suddenly, more of those demons came by carrying souls.

"We should follow them," Kagome stated.

"Let's go before we lose them!" Miroku exclaimed.

Kagome, Kaori, Shippo, and Miroku ran after the demons. As they ran, Kagome and Kaori unknowingly went through a barrier. Shippo and Miroku could not pass through it. Kaori and Kagome kept running and nearly went sliding down a hill, but held onto a tree to keep from doing so.

"Better slow down," Kagome said. She turned around. "Huh? Where's Miroku and Shippo?"

"Maybe they got...left behind?" Kaori suggested. "How would I know?! I was running in human speed beside you the whole time!"

"Don't yell at me! I was only asking!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We might as well look aroun-Ahhh!" Kaori started sliding down the hill. She landed at the bottom.

"Kaori!" Kagome took a step and ended up sliding down after her. "Ahhhhh!" She landed on top of Kaori.

"Get...off...me..." Kaori grunted.

"Sorry!" Kagome got off of her quickly. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Kaori sat up and stared straight ahead.

"What?" Kagome looked as well.

In front of them was a tree. A tree in which Kikyo was laying against.

"Kikyo..." the girls muttered under their breath.

* * *

 _Another chapter done. What shall happen next? O_O_


	26. Chapter 25

_Note: I think I might just start updating this every other day for a little while since my arms are still kinda sore from those needles being stuck in me._

 _Also, with Kaori, there will be times were she runs really fast like Inuyasha (since they are faster than normal humans) but there will be times where she paces herself to run along side her human friends, like was done at the end of the previous chapter._

 _Anyways, here is something you should know. This fanfiction has songs! Three! It only took me a few moments to figure out what songs to use for this. I figured it out...a couple days ago I think; I don't really remember, fuck! DX_

 _Theme Song/Opening Song For This Story: Haruka Kanata_

 _Ending Song For This Story: Tsukiakari no Michishirube_

 _Inuyasha and Kaori's song: Hyakunen no Koi_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Heart-Broken and Torn**

Kaori and Kagome slowly walked closer to Kikyo.

"Do you think she's sleeping?" Kagome whispered to Kaori.

Kaori looked at Kagome and shrugged, whispering: "Hell if I know." They were both standing right in front of her now. "She looks sad," she continued, still whispering. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Kikyo's eyes suddenly opened and she sat up. She stared at the girls. "I see that my barrier wasn't strong enough to prevent you from finding me."

"Barrier? What barrier?" Kagome questioned. "I don't remember seeing anything like that!"

"That explains why Shippo and Miroku aren't with us. The barrier must've stopped them," Kaori stated, looking back towards where they came.

Kagome looked at the sky to see the demons carrying souls. She looked back at Kikyo. "Are you the one who's been luring those souls away?! It is, isn't it?! You got to stop! Please set them free!"

"Is he not here with you?" Kikyo asked.

"Uh..." Kagome grunted out.

"No." Kaori looked at Kikyo. "He isn't with us. He went to look for you."

"Tell me. What is your relationship with him?" Kikyo questioned, staring at Kaori.

"Uh...well..." Kaori didn't know how to answer that question.

"That's a hard question to answer," Kagome commented.

Kikyo placed two of her fingers from both of her hands onto Kagome and Kaori's forehead. The girls suddenly found themselves unable to move. "This will keep you from interfering." Soon enough, Kagome and Kaori were pinned to the tree by the soul carrying demons. Kikyo gripped onto one of the souls and obsorbed it. "Inuyasha has come. I'm afraid he hasn't come to save you both. His purpose lies with seeing me." She gave the girls a cold stare. "You will not interfere."

"Interfere?" Kagome questioned.

"You still want to kill Inuyasha, don't you?! He didn't try to kill you!" Kaori yelled. "Don't be blinded by your hatred!"

"Yeah!" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha would have never taken your life, Kikyo." Kagome sent a small smile Kikyo's way.

"Hmph," Kikyo grunted. "Someone caused my premature demise. The dead have but one wish: to walk amongst the living once again; a wish that will never be realized. However, this dead woman can wish for one thing. I wish for a heart; the heart of a man who I'll shall never allow to forget me. That is my desire."

"What...?" Kaori questioned.

"You'll never allow him to forget about you?" Kagome questioned. "You mean Inuyasha?"

"Who else would she mean?!" Kaori yelled at her.

"It is clear that Inuyasha wishes for my death," Kikyo stated. "That is a good thing because it means he feels remorse for our dispute. Let him feel remorseful. I shall never allow him to forget about me. Time will not advance thus allowing me to exist in a dimension in which time is frozen." Kikyo smirked a bit. "I can live on inside his heart."

"You are a bitch, you know that?" Kaori glared at Kikyo.

"You are always in Inuyasha's mind. Why can't you be satisfied with that?" Kagome asked Kikyo. "He hasn't forgotten you all these years. He thinks about you all the time."

"The love you speak of is but a shallow emotion," Kikyo stated.

"Your hatred is pointless!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha appeared.

"Inuyasha, tell this annoying...dead rude woman that Naraku tricked you two so we can go back to having a little peace," Kaori said, looking towards Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, looking at Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha didn't look at the girls and approached Kikyo. It was like...he couldn't see them. He approached Kikyo. "...Kikyo."

" _He...didn't hear us...?"_ Kaori thought. She glared at Kikyo more. " _That bitch made it where he can't see or hear us, didn't she?!"_

 _"_ So you were the one doing it, gathering the souls of the dead women," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo looked at him. "I must gather those souls in order for my body to sustain and remain here. Inuyasha, you must despise me. It is my hatred for you that has drawn me to such actions."

"That's just ludicrous! You may hate me but the feeling is not neutral! Kikyo, I never stopped thinking about you; not even for an instant."

Kaori felt her heart break. " _...I thought as such... He still loves her... He'd never truly love me... I am just...a replacement..."_ Tears began to form in her eyes and her demon neko ears drooped down in sadness.

" _Kaori..."_ Kagome looked at her, frowning. She looked back at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"I could never hate you. It's your spirit that I care for, not your appearance," Inuyasha said.

"Truly Inuyasha, you wouldn't?" Kikyo touched Inuyasha's cheek. "You wouldn't despise me I used these hands to drain the life from you?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kikyo closed hers and kissed him. He didn't shut his eyes.

" _She's kissing him!"_ Kagome thought, blushing slightly.

" _...Damn you, Kikyo..."_ Kaori thought.

Kikyo hugged Inuyasha. "I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive." Inuyasha slowly hugged her back and held her. "Please, allow me to embrace you for a little longer."

"I was such an idiot... Thinking you'd love me more..." Kaori mumbled, staring at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"It'll be okay," Kagome reassured her. "Think happy thoughts. Inuyasha still cares about you, even if he doesn't love you like he loves her."

Kaori half-smiled. " _Yeah... That'll be good enough for me... As long as he still cares about me, him loving Kikyo more...will be just fine..."_

"If only time could stand still," Inuyasha said.

"Would you agree to that? If I did stop time?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes. I don't care as long as... I'm with you," Inuyasha said. He fell unconscious in Kikyo's arms.

Suddenly a hole opened up underneath them, dragging in the souls that were flying around.

"Inuyasha, I will never let you go. Come with me to the depths of Hell," Kikyo said.

"He's gonna get dragged in!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it! She'll lead you right to your doom!" Kaori yelled. "Kikyo, you can't kill him! Let Inuyasha kill Naraku! He wishes to avenge your death! He wants to be with you!" Kaori hated herself for admitting the following statement. "I despise you greatly because you still have his complete love. I wanted him to love me but that doesn't matter anymore because he loves you and he always will! I know he will! Please, let him get rid of Naraku and avenge you!"

Kikyo pulled away from Inuyasha and attacked the girls, barely missing them. Kaori and Kagome stared at her with wide eyes. "Would avenging me revive me? I think not," Kikyo said. She gripped onto Inuyasha as they both started to move down into the hole.

"You are down right evil!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Damn straight! I can't believe he'd love a bitch like you over me!" Kaori yelled.

"That sounded a bit selfish," Kagome commented.

"I noticed but I don't care," Kaori stated. "Kikyo! Let him go! Don't you fucking ignore me! I said hands off of him!"

"Let him go now!" Kagome yelled.

Suddenly, Kikyo's soul began to drag out of her again because of Kagome. "I need to hurry. Come Inuyasha." Kikyo dragged Inuyasha into the hole more.

"Inuyasha, wake up damn it! We need you! I need you!" Kaori started to cry. "INUYASHAAAA!"

Inuyasha's eyes opened a little. "...Kaori...?" He looked towards the tree and spotted Kagome & Kaori. "Kaori!" He moved away from Kikyo and jumped over to the girls. He slashed the demons, releasing the girls. "What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha gripped Kaori's face. "What are you crying? What happened?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question!" Kagome yelled. "And you are the one who made her cry!"

"I did?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at Kaori. "I..."

The three of them looked at Kikyo. She stood up in the hole that she created, which was now closed up from dragging her to Hell. "Does she mean more to you than me?"

Inuyasha looked at Kaori, blushed slightly, then looked back at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, never forget. Don't forget how it felt with my lips against yours," Kikyo said. She moved to the sky and vanished.

Kagome dragged Kaori away from the area.

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, following them.

"Stay away from us, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I don't want you to be around Kaori for a while."

Kaori was quiet, avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha and staring at her feet.

"What is this all about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I think we should go separate ways. At least, for a little while," Kagome said. "Kaori needs to see Sota and the others again. We can look for jewels on our own and you can look for jewels on your own...with Shippo and Miroku."

"What are you talking about? I won't be able to find them without you two," Inuyasha said.

"Is that all you care about?" Kagome asked. "Are we just your jewel detectors?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha hesitated a bit. He wasn't sure what he thought anymore.

"Forgot what she said," Kaori said softly. "She wasn't thinking... Me and her wouldn't last very long without you and the others. We'd lose our minds if it was just me and her talking to one another..."

"Kaori... Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. " _Did she see...?"_

"We saw everything..." Kaori mumbled. She turned to look at Inuyasha. "From start to finish..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kaori, I-"

"Don't start... It's okay, really... I'll be fine... Our kiss that we had searched that one time, it meant nothing to me..." Kaori said, lying as tears threaten to fall again.

"Come on." Kagome started to pull Kaori away. "You need some time away from him."

"Wait, I-" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"Sit!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha faceplanted. The girls walked away.

* * *

It was no longer dark by the time the girls reached the well. Kagome dragged Kaori closer to the well. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku were nearby, watching. Kaori noticed this when her ears twitched a little at the slightest movement one of the guys caused.

"Kagome," Kaori tried to tell her.

"We are going to see the family. You need some time away from here," Kagome stated.

"...Okay..." Kaori whispered. " _Maybe she is right... I do need some time away from him... I am heartbroken by the fact that he loves Kikyo still and I am sure he is torn between choosing her or me... We must be away from one another for a little while... Besides, I'll be safe from Naraku and Kikyo's wrath in Kagome's time. Plus, I get to see Sota again...and Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa... Will they still love me?"_

The girls jumped into the well.

"And there they go. Exactly what did they see when you were with Kikyo?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"The same thing you do with a woman," Inuyasha stated.

"Wha?!" Miroku blushed. "You did that in front of Kagome and Kaori?!"

Inuyasha blushed too and looked at Miroku. "Maybe you should explain what you do with women!"

"Will they come back?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said.

"Kikyo must not have gotten far. Will you go after her?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome returned and was at the bottom of the well.

"I can't believe I forgot my things," Kagome said. She heard the guys.

"You got to chose Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "Which one is it?"

"Kikyo or Kaori?" Shippo asked.

"Can't I have both of them?" Inuyasha questioned, blushing.

"You two timing...!" Shippo yelled.

"It's possible but...if one of them were to find out," Miroku started.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha face planted into the ground hard, leaving a hole.

"You have really bad karma, Inuyasha," Shippo stated.

* * *

Kaori walked up to the main shrine in Kagome's time. " _I hope they will still love me..."_ She slowly entered the house. "Grandpa? Mr-erm, Mom? Sota?"

"Kaori's back!" she heard Sota cheer.

Kaori walked towards the kitchen and found them eating. They all looked at her and kinda...reacted a bit shocked.

"You have cat ears!" Sota exclaimed, staring at Kaori with wide-eyes.

"Yeah... Turns out I was actually... born in Inuyasha's world," Kaori stated. Sota knew that Kaori wasn't really family but he still thought of her as his biggest and bestest sister.

"That would explain so much!" Sota stood up and ran over to Kaori. He hugged her. "I love you even more now! You are look so awesome!" Kaori smiled and hugged him back.

"Your kimono is beautiful," Mrs. Higurashi commented, smiling. "It suits you."

"I knew she was special from the moment I laid my eyes on her," Grandpa stated. "I knew she was different for a reason."

"Riiight," Kaori said, laughing.

"Sit down and eat with us," Mrs. Higuarashi stated.

Kaori nodded and she & Sota moved to sit down beside each other.

" _There was nothing for me to worry about... They still love me... I'm glad..."_ Kaori smiled to herself.

* * *

 _There's the new chapter! Took all day! I hope you liked it! I didn't know how to end it so I thought "Let's have Kaori show herself to the family that raised her". It was short but kinda nice in a way, no? xD See ya later! Leave a review and ignore any bad grammar! xD_


	27. Chapter 26

_Note: This chapter is based on originality and doesn't follow any episodes. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Also, 144 favorites for this story on Quotev. Woohoo! *high-fives everyone and hands out cookies*_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Friends With Benefits?**

In Kagome's era, Kaori and Kagome were standing outside of the well.

"Do you really want to go back? It's only been a few days. I really think you should stay away from Inuyasha a little longer," Kagome said.

"I'll be fine..." Kaori hesitated to say.

Kagome gave her a look. "You sure about that? One look at Inuyasha could send you into a million tears."

"...Thanks for the enthusiasm," Kaori replied sarcastically, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at Kaori. "Sorry."

"Let's just go already. I can handle looking at Inuyasha and being around him. However, if Kikyo were to come around again... I probably won't be able to handle that kind of situation..." Kaori frowned and stared at the ground.

"Okay, I really think you should stay here," Kagome said.

"No! I am going back! So what if Kikyo is still in Inuyasha's mind and heart?! Doesn't mean that I am not as well!" Kaori jumped into the well. " _So what if Inuyasha loves Kikyo more than me? I will try my best to make him love me back...Just don't know how yet... Oh who am I kidding? I am nothing compared to Kikyo..."_

 _"I feel bad for Kaori... Watching the guy she loves be kissed by someone else and even confess to someone else must've been really horrible for her, yet she still wants to see him... She must love him badly. I could've swore Inuyasha loved her back... Maybe he is just confused. All guys go back in forth with their feeling,"_ Kagome thought. She jumped into the well. " _Inuyasha probably does love Kaori very much but his love he still has for Kikyo is getting in the way of it. Maybe that's it!"_

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting outside of the well, his back towards it. Miroku and Shippo were watching him through the bushes.

"He's been sitting there since Kagome and Kaori left," Shippo stated. "I wonder how long he'll keep this up."

"Men will do anything for love," Miroku commented.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Shippo asked him.

"Family," Miroku replied.

"Oh. Of course a guy like you wouldn't fall in love with someone." Shippo shook his head.

"You never know," Miroku said. "Might happen someday."

"The day you get a girlfriend is the day normal animals start flying," Shippo commented. "Completely impossible."

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and turned towards the well. Kaori and Kagome crawled out of the well, panting a bit.

"They're back," Miroku commented.

"I really hate climbing out of this well," Kaori commented. She blinked in surprise when she was pulled out of the well by Inuyasha. "...Inuyasha?"

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry..."

Kaori blinked. "Um..."

Kagome got out of the well. "I will just...leave you two alone." She headed towards the bushes and gripped onto Miroku & Shippo. "Come on, boys. Let them have their privacy."

"Remarkable. You only just got back and you knew we were here," Miroku stated.

"Come on." Kagome dragged Miroku and Shippo away.

Kaori moved away from Inuyasha and avoided eye contact with him. Inuyasha sighed and frowned.

"...You still love Kikyo," Kaori said softly. "You don't love me..."

"..." Inuyasha sighed. "Kaori... I don't know what I am feeling. I'm confused. I loved Kikyo and I guess I still kind of do but I also... I also think that I love you..." Obviously, he was blind because his feelings were practically spelling out Kaori's name in a heart; an obvious feeling of love towards Kaori that he is too blind to see, apparently.

"Wow, that really does sound confusing," Kaori commented, looking at Inuyasha. She half-smiled. "Well, I know that I love you. I am 100% sure that I love you. I just wish you were completely sure about loving me back."

Inuyasha frowned more, despite hearing Kaori's love confession. "Yeah... So where does this leave us?"

"I guess...you can say that we are practically friends with benefits," Kaori said.

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at her with confusion written on his face.

Kaori laughed. "There are different meanings for it. In most cases, it's friends who have sex that aren't emotionally linked. In our case, we are friends who have some feelings for each other that we aren't completely sure about while one of us has someone else they also like."

"That was a mouthful," Inuyasha commented. "I think I understand what you are saying."

Kaori smiled. "Good enough for me." Kaori gave him a quick little kiss. "Let's go find the others and get moving. We have jewel shards to find!" She ran past Inuyasha and ran through the forest.

Inuyasha chuckled. " _Cute... You know what, Kaori... I might love you a bit more than Kikyo..."_

* * *

 _Inuyasha is just like your average guy: he loves one girl at one point and then hates her; he falls for another girl quickly and once the woman he once loved comes back in the picture, he is confused as to who he really loves. *shakes head* Tsk tsk._

 _So Inuyasha loves Kaori more than Kikyo; well, we know this but Inuyasha hasn't exactly figured this out himself yet because he had thought 'I might love you more than Kikyo' and Kaori knows that she is in love with Inuyasha. Some boys can be so slow with figuring out their feelings, am I right? My boyfriend was that way when he met me. I wonder when he will actually reveal a real love confession to Kaori O_O_

 _Kaori is going back in forth, with accepting that Inuyasha may love Kikyo more and with not accepting that fact. It's not just guys who are confusing. Girls can be too. Keep that in mind._

 _I hoped you enjoyed the kinda small chapter. Next one will be longer._


	28. Chapter 27

_Note: So the previous chapter, in my opinion, wasn't all that good. It was pretty much a filter chapter because I wasn't feeling well and I basically wrote what came to my head. I am feeling a bit better right now so I decided that I'd add another chapter. Hopefully a better chapter than the one that I posted earlier._

 _So Inuyasha and Kaori are friends with benefits because why the fuck not? Made sense to me earlier when I made the chapter and I am not gonna try to redo it because that'll just give me a damn headache. :( So one bad chapter is just gonna have to do for this story and chapter 26 was kinda a bad chapter. I apologize._

 _So I am skipping most of episode 24 because it mainly revolved around Sango while this story revolves around mainly Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kagome. I didn't feel like typing all that dialogue for Sango's long moments of moments, especially one that'll make me cry (you know what I am talking about if you've seen every episode). Also, some of episode 25 will be in this chapter; maybe even all of it considering I am writing this author note before I even write the actual chapter xD_

 _I hope this chapter turned out a lot better than the previous one. Again, please forgive me for that. All authors have bad days sometimes and I have been having a very bad one: my siblings fussed quite a bit, my sister pissed me off this morning and a couple hours or so ago, it's hot as hell in my house still because our air conditioning is fucked up and the fans we have don't do shit most of the time, and lastly, I made a horrible chapter because of not feeling well. I never feel well when I get stressed or super anxious. What a fucking day, huh? Longest author's note too xD Sorry._

 _Anyways, ignore any errors. If words that don't fit in sentences suddenly appear, it's because when I am thinking, I end up typing a different word than what I thought and I don't realize it until it is too late. If you can do me a favor and tell me if you spot any, that will be great. :) Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: WELCOME, KIRARA AND SANGO**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kaori had hit the road once again. They were currently at a burned down village. Corpses of demons and villagers were spread all over the place in the village. The group had traveled to the village since the jewel had originated from it. Too bad there was nothing left of said village, thanks to the demons that destroyed it.

"This is horrible..." Kaori said softly.

"It looks like a war took place," Kagome commented. She looked around. "I'm not sensing any jewels. There are none." Earlier, they had come across some men who said a demon slayer had gotten a shard and took it to her village, the one they were currently in, and possibly had more than one.

"Not anymore," Miroku commented.

"They must've been taken by a demon," Kaori said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe if we hurry, we can catch up with the thief," Shippo stated.

"We'll think about that after we lay these people to rest," Inuyasha said.

Kaori blinked in surprise. "That's shocking. Normally, you wouldn't give a shit about what happened to someone, not unless the person was close to you."

"Can't a guy have a change of heart?" Inuyasha questioned her, glaring at her a little.

Kaori's ears twitched in annoyance. "I was just saying that it is unusual-ish to hear you want to bury a bunch of humans you didn't even know. A change of heart? More like a change of personality. It's like you are becoming more human." Kaori thought about it. " _Which ain't all that bad but if he acts more human, wouldn't that make him weaker in battle?"_

"Now isn't a time to start arguing," Kagome said.

"We should start burying these people immediately," Miroku commented.

Kaori nodded. "Yeah. I guess we should."

Suddenly, a large cat them that resembled a saber-toothed cat with red eyes, two tails, and a marking on its forehead walked out from behind a destroyed building, carrying a demon in its mouth. It growled and headed towards the group. This demon...was a Nekomata.

"One surviving demon," Inuyasha said, pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"Lord Inuyasha, would that be you?" Myoga questioned.

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered.

"It can talk," Kagome said.

Kaori looked at Kagome. "Seriously...? You don't recognize that voice? Not at all?"

Kagome looked at her. "Hm?"

Kaori shook her head. "Nothing. Just wondering about how stupid you are." Kagome pouted.

"Down, Kirara. These people are not our enemies," Myoga said.

Kirara dropped the demon corpse from her mouth and transformed into a small kitten.

"It's so cute~" Kagome commented.

"Very cute," Kaori said.

Kirara scratched at her fur, making Myoga hop off. Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's nose. "How I longed for this nose."

Inuyasha smacked him. "Still irritating."

"I thought it had seemed quieter for a while. I should've realized you had took off running," Kaori said.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Kagome questioned Myoga.

Myoga fell off Inuyash'a hand and onto the ground, groaning. "Some things never change."

Kirara walked over to Kaori and pawed at her foot. They both stared at each other. Kaori kneeled down and petted Kirara, which made Kirara happy and made Kaori smile.

"She really likes you," Inuyasha commented.

"It's not all that surprising," Myoga said. "Kirara is a Nekomata. The Nekomata and Neko demons get along quite well with one another, considering they are quite similar."

"So Kirara likes me because I'm a half cat?" Kaori questioned. "Could've just said that instead of explaining it like that."

"What's the fun in that?" Myoga questioned.

Kaori stared at him. "...Good point, I guess."

* * *

Miroku was digging graves while Inuyasha was moving the bodies. Shippo was sitting around, watching. Kaori and Kagome were picking flowers with Kirara following them.

Kagome looked at Kirara and smiled before looking at Kaori. "She really does like you. Myoga says that it's because you are both neko related but I think she just likes you because your pretty." She picked a few flowers.

Kaori laughed. "No, I think it's the neko related fact Myoga told us about that is doing the trick. She is the pretty one." Kaori picked some flowers and laughed as she watched Kirara try to pick some flowers with her mouth. "That's so cute."

Kagome laughed too once she spotted Kirara trying to help. "Yeah." Kagome bit her lip. "So... how are you and Inuyasha? You two cool?"

"Um... I guess so. I mean, we are sort of friends with benefits now, I guess. I kinda wish I didn't mention that. Who knows what's going on in Inuyasha's head now. He probably thinks its okay to have two girls he likes."

Kagome blushed deeply as an image of Kaori and Inuyasha doing sexual things to each other crossed her mind. "FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS?! YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE GONNA...?! REALLY?!"

"Hm?" Kaori stared at her for a moment before she started to blush like crazy. "NO! NOT THAT KIND OF FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS!" Kaori started to explain. "I told Inuyasha that we are just friends who have feelings for each other that we aren't all that sure about, even thought I am completely sure that I love him, while one of us had feelings for someone else as well."

"Oh! Well, you could've explained yourself before I started assuming things!" Kagome exclaimed, blushing still. "You made me get an image in my head that I wish could be unseen!"

Kaori rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. "Sorry. Hehe."

* * *

Inuyasha was thinking about the conversation he had with Kaori the day before.

 _"I guess...you can say that we are practically friends with benefits," Kaori said._

 _"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at her with confusion written on his face._

 _Kaori laughed. "There are different meanings for it. In most cases, it's friends who have sex that aren't emotionally linked. In our case, we are friends who have some feelings for each other that we aren't completely sure about while one of us has someone else they also like."_

Inuyasha stood around, thinking about what she had said. The sex part finally clicked inside his head and he started blushing like crazy. " _People in Kagome's time would do things like that, even though they were just friends!? What the hell is wrong with those people?!"_ He thought about the other stuff Kaori had said. " _So...Kaori and I will just be friends that...kiss sometimes? I guess that is okay for now but... I rather be more than just a friend. I really do think I love her but I am still not sure. I do know this much: once I figure out if I really do love her more than Kikyo, I'm telling her the first chance I get and I'll make her mine...and only mine."_

Once everyone was in their graves and were properly buried, Inuyasha looked around and spotted Kaori walking with Kagome and Kirara. Kagome and Kaori were holding flowers in their hands while Kirara was carrying some in her mouth happily. Kaori and Kagome kneeled down and started placing flowers on the graves. Kirara just dropped the flowers she had onto one grave. Kaori looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her. She smiled at him before going back to placing flowers.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Are you two doing okay?"

"Yeah. We're just fine," Inuyasha replied, smiling. Miroku nodded.

"It's a shame," Miroku said, looking at a grave. "I wanted to speak to someone about the jewel."

Kagome stood up. "Myoga, did you come here to find out more about the jewel as well?"

"Yeah," Myoga stated. "I was quite curious. There is something that bothers me so. I saw a baboon wandering in and out of my sight."

"A baboon?!" Kaori and Inuyasha exclaimed. They both exchange worried glances. Naraku was near; he had to be.

* * *

The group was headed to a cave in the outskirts of the village. There was a barrier and none of them could get through. Inuyasha tried using Tetsusaiga.

"...You do realize that if none of us can go by, that sword of yours ain't gonna do shit, right?" Kaori questioned her. He glared at her and she just smiled at him. "What? I'm just asking if you realized that fact or not."

"You sure know how to pick a bad time to be a smartass," Inuyasha commented.

"Any ideas on how we're getting in?" Kagome asked.

"The only people who knew how to get in there are dead," Inuyasha stated.

"Not everyone. Some demon slayers headed up to a castle sometime before the massacre," Miroku said.

"Maybe we'll find a slayer at the castle that can tell us," Kaori said.

They headed on their way. They got lost. They should've asked for directions. Kirara made a noise suddenly. She was in Kaori's arms.

"What's the matter?" Kaori questioned.

Suddenly, a large boomerang knocked down many trees and then went back to its owner: Sango. She was wearing her demon slayer outfit that consisted of a black skin-tight jump suit with a kanji written on her left shoulder that has a decided mainland flavor, pink armor plates made of demon parts, and a red sash around her waist for decoration. She also had a sword held in place by the red sash.

"Are you Inuyasha? I've come to gain my revenge," Sango said.

"Sango," Myoga said.

"You know her?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Ye must not fight her," Myoga said.

"Wait, revenge? Revenge for what?" Kaori questioned.

Sango tossed her boomerang at them. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and stopped it from harming anyone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha questioned Sango.

"Silence. I have come to avenge my people." Sango's boomerang came back and she tossed it again.

"She's insane!" Kaori exclaimed.

"We got to do something about her weapon," Kagome said.

"I'll stop it!" Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel. Naraku's insects came out of nowhere.

"Miroku, plug up your wind tunnel! Naraku's insects are here!" Kaori exclaimed.

Miroku immediately did so. "What are they doing here?!"

"Naraku must be nearby!" Kagome exclaimed.

They all looked to see that Naraku was standing right behind Sango.

"When the hell did he get there?!" Kaori yelled. She processed it for a moment. "You know, it's kinda cool actually. I wish I could pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of people."

"You are a strange woman," Miroku told her.

"Inuyasha, she will destroy you. You might as well accept your fate," Naraku said.

"Keep dreaming, monkey! It's you who's going down!" Inuyasha went to try and attack Naraku but he was stopped by Sango.

"I am your opponent! My village may have went down easily but I won't!" Sango exclaimed.

"She thinks Inuyasha..." Kaori didn't finish her sentence. " _Damn you, Naraku. You told her such lies, didn't you?"_

Sango jumped and attacked Inuyasha. Kaori and Kagome spotted a shard in Sango's back. Miroku went to fight Naraku and sliced off his arm but the arms went flying at Kagome at great speed and took the jewel. It then went back to Naraku.

"Now that I have the jewel, I don't see why I should stay here," Naraku said. He looked at Kaori. "I'll be back for you another time. Until then." Naraku left in a cloud of what looked like poison. "Sango, meet me back at the castle after you succeed in killing Inuyasha." He headed away from there.

Sango turned to see Kirara jump out of Kaori's arms and run over to her. "Kirara? You're still alive!" Kirara meowed. "Kirara, I want you to follow him. If he does anything funny, kill him." Kirara glared in Naraku's direction and Kirara transformed into her large cat form and flew after Naraku. Miroku also took off running in the direction Naraku went.

Sango went back to trying to fight Inuyasha again but Inuyasha gained the upper hand. He removed her gas protecting mask as she tossed a gas container to the ground. He carried her out of it. She refused to think that he was helping her and stabbed him with her sword.

"You idiot. Haven't you realized that maybe Naraku has been tricking you?" Inuyasha questioned her, pulling the sword out of his arm. "I haven't even gotten started and you are covered in blood."

Sango's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She noticed the blood dripping. "I hadn't realized that I was losing so much blood. I didn't feel any pain from my wounds."

Kagome, Shippo, and Kaori ran over to them.

"Inuyasha, you alright?" Kagome asked.

"I'll live," Inuyasha said.

"I'm more worried about Sango," Kaori said. She kneeled down beside her. Sango started at her bloody hands. "We're gonna help you the best we can, Sango."

Sango looked at Kaori. "You have...neko ears. That's why Kirara was in your arms... You're a neko demon, right?"

"Half," Kaori stated. "You should stop talking and rest. You've lost a lot of blood and I am surprised you haven't passed out yet."

"Mm..." Sango looked back at her hands. She started to thinking about her little brother. Tears started to fill her eyes. "Kohaku..." She fell over and Kaori caught her. She was unconscious.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked, worried.

"She is just out cold. We need to help her so her wounds will heal," Kaori stated.

"She has a jewel in her back," Kagome said.

"That makes sense. No wonder she could move around while being so injured," Inuyasha said.

Kaori looked around. "Where did Miroku run off to?"

"He went after Naraku," Shippo said.

"He is a damn idiot," Kaori stated flatly. She shook her head. "Hopefully, Kirara is helping him out. I'd hate for the bastard to die because of stupidity."

"Inuyasha, can you carry Sango?" Kagome asked. "We need to go after Naraku and help Miroku!"

"What?! Why me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you are strong," Kaori said.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Whatever..."

* * *

Inuyasha was running with Sango and Kagome on his back. Kaori was carrying Shippo on her back as she ran along side Inuyasha. Sango awoken.

"You... Put me down! What are you doing!?" Sango demanded.

"We're going after Naraku," Kagome explained. "He's taken our shard."

"If you try anything stupid, I'll drop you," Inuyasha said.

"Don't be such an ass, Inuyasha," Kaori said. Sango looked towards Kaori and Kaori smiled at her. "You'll get use to his behavior after a while."

"It's strange seeing a neko demon and an inu demon getting along," Sango stated.

"We don't always get along," Inuyasha commented. "You should've seen us a few days ago."

"Don't remind me of that shit, Inuyasha," Kaori said.

"Sorry," Inuyasha replied, frowning.

Eventually, they reached where Naraku, Kirara, and Miroku were. Inuyasha placed Kagome and Sango down by a tree and went to help Miroku. Kaori stayed with the girls with Shippo remaining on her back.

"This is crazy," Shippo said.

"Mhm," Kaori agreed.

Inuyasha saved Miroku from being killed by Naraku and sliced off a few limbs that looked like tree branches. Naraku revealed that he caused the massacre on Sango's village.

"Naraku! How dare you!" Sango went to attack him but fell over. Kagome and Kaori moved to her side. The shard in her back fell out and Naraku took it. Sango groaned in pain. "Damn you, Naraku!" she yelled in pain.

"Don't strain yourself!" Kaori exclaimed. "You'll cause yourself more pain!" Suddenly, one of the tree-like limbs of Naraku's wrapped around Kaori and lifted her into the air while Shippo fell to the ground, having been on Kaori's back still. "Ahhh! Let me go!" She tried to burn him but it didn't seem to bother him at all. "Shit!"

"Kaori!" Inuyasha jumped at Naraku. "LET HER GO!" Inuyasha sliced off his head. Naraku's body became motionless and Kaori was released almost immediately. She landed on the ground. Inuyasha ran over to her. "Kaori, are you okay?"

"Be more careful next time," she groaned as she sat up. "That was one rough landing."

"You think you can kill me that easily?" Naraku questioned. His body started floating again while his head remained on the ground.

"Is that a talking head or am I imagining things?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I wish you were imagining it!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku started to attack Miroku and Inuyasha while trying to get hold of Kaori again.

Sango realized something. "That's not him! It's a puppet! Aim for his heart!"

Inuyasha does exactly that and Naraku's body vanished as a wooden puppet lands to the ground. Miroku picks it up.

"Puppet or not, I want to wash away his filth!" Kaori yelled. "I don't like smelling like him..."

"Is that hair wrapped around the puppet?" Shippo asked, looking at the puppet.

"Yeah. It's Naraku's. He used it to make the puppet look like him," Miroku explained.

"Naraku must be hiding somewhere safe," Kagome said.

"He is a damn bastard and I wish he was dead already!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kaori frowned. "Yeah..." She crossed her arms. " _Where could the real Naraku be...?"_

* * *

 _There's the new chapter. I hope it was long enough for ya._ _Btw, some words might be missing in a sentence. I noticed and fixed a few sentences by adding a missing word but I don't know if I got them all._

 _The description of Sango's outfit and for how Kirara looks, I got it off the Inuyasha wikia. The descriptions for any of the characters from the show belong to that site or maybe the creator of the show; whichever one. xD_

 _So Sango and Kirara are here at last! Kirara likes Kaori because of them both being neko related. That basically means that they are both cats and not that they are actually related. Thought they could be O_O That could be a twist. Who knows. It would be odd thought, probably._

 _Also, this was a fun chapter to make. Some parts I wrote made me laugh. If some parts of this chapter make you laugh or at least smile, let me know. xD_


	29. Chapter 28

_So this site had a problem that is finally fixed, I guess. Thank God._

 _Also, one other thing. I am skipping a few episodes because, well, I didn't really like certain episodes. So episodes 26, 27, and 28 are being skipped. I did the same thing in the original story. I feel that if I try to make actual chapters for those episodes... I might end up giving up on this story so yeah, it is a good thing I am skipping some stuff. Probably. Don't be mad at me please. :(_

 _Btw, can't wait until Koga comes into the story. That's gonna be epic!_

 _Oh and some shit will be skipped in this chapter (scenes from the episodes I am doing which is episode 29 and 30)_

 _Warning: May have slight grammar errors._

 _This is what you will miss out on: Sango and Kirara have joined the group. They (the group) ran into several demons. The group helped a water spirit at one point and saved a village before it could be destroyed (Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Kaori did all the saving while Kagome and Shippo watched). Also, Miroku wounded the hole in his hand and had to go get it healed by a friend of his but a demon attacked him and the others were there to save his stupid ass, his cute stupid ass. *laughs* Anyways, back to the adventure._

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sango's Suffering**

It is night-time of another day. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting by the fire. Kirara was sleeping. Sango, Kagome, Kaori, and Shippo are nearby but not visible to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Naraku intended to have me killed," Miroku stated randomly.

"They did fail to kill you but only because I had to save your ass," Inuyasha commented.

Miroku chuckled a bit. "It wasn't just you who came to my rescue. Everyone else did too. I am grateful to have such good friends."

"Friends, huh?" Inuyasha thought about that. "I guess we are all kind of friends. Sango on the other hand... I don't consider her a friend just yet; haven't known her that long."

"She's strong and trustworthy," Miroku stated.

"What are you trying to get at?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm just saying that she is a lovely woman and worthy of bearing someone's child," Miroku said.

"I knew you were going to say something like that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Damn pervert." Miroku smiled.

Shippo watched the two of them from the bushes. He looked towards the girls. "They seem to be having a serious conversation."

"Really?" Kagome questioned.

Kaori was already getting into the hot-spring near them. "Then let's get in the water while they are at it. Might as well enjoy it while we can."

"Wouldn't they peek at us when they realize what we are doing?" Sango questioned.

"Miroku most definitely will look but Inuyasha more than likely won't," Kagome stated.

"I honestly don't care if they look," Kaori said, leaning against the rocks as she relaxed in the hot-spring. "I am 100% okay with what my body is like."

Kagome and Sango soon had removed their clothing and entered the hot-spring. The wind blew some of Sango's hair and revealed that Sango had a scar on her back.

"That's a...pretty nasty scare you got there," Kaori said.

"Yes... It didn't heal well," Sango said.

"Did you get that from a demon?" Kagome questioned. She leaned back against the rocks beside Kaori.

Sango did the same but on the other side of Kaori. "The one who made this wound was my little brother. He did it before he died. He was controlled by a demon at Naraku's castle and even killed our friends & our father."

"Ah..." Kagome said.

Kaori started to tear up. "That's so sad... Please, continue..."

"He was a timid and kind child. But before he died, he returned to being Kohaku...to being my brother again," Sango said.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said.

Kaori started to cry a little. "What the fuck... Why do the good die young? I don't understand..." She sniffled. "We brought up such a painful story... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. Everybody here has a similarly painful relationship with Naraku, don't they?" Sango questioned.

Kaori sniffled more and wiped her tears. "Yeah..." She began to think about it. " _Let's see: Inuyasha and Kikyo were tricked so they'd turn on each other, Miroku was cursed with that hole in his right hand, Kagome looks like Kikyo so he'll probably try getting Inuyasha and her to kill one each other or something, I don't know if he did anything to Shippo but they are enemies, and then there is me... his potential bride... Ugh._.."

"So, are you and Inuyasha an item or something?" Sango asked Kaori.

Kaori blushed. "Wha...?"

"I may not have been around that long but it's very obvious that you two share similar feelings towards each other," Sango said, smiling a little. "So are you two together?"

"Um... Not exactly..." Kaori hesitated. Her cat ears twitched as she heard something from behind them. "Hm...?"

Sango suddenly threw a rock behind them. "Did you come to spy on us, you perverts?!"

All three of them stood up and turned around. Behind the bushes was a monkey.

"Poor monkey. It had to suffer Sango's wrath," Kaori commented, no longer crying now. Kagome laughed. " _So it was the monkey I heard?"_

Miroku and Inuyasha peeped out from behind a tree.

"What's with all the commotion?" Inuyasha questioned.

* * *

A few moments later, Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the fire again with a bump on their head and a slap mark on their cheek. Kaori had no part in the hitting. That was all Kagome and Sango.

"You should've continued your serious conversation," Shippo commented.

"I didn't want to look at them! I thought something had happened!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "At least Kaori didn't hit me..."

"That was such a wonderful site we just saw," Miroku commented, blushing and smiling. That was Heaven to him.

Inuyasha growled. "You better be talking about Sango or Kagome."

"Can't promise you anything," Miroku stated, earning him another hit on the head but this time by Inuyasha.

"Damn perv," Inuyasha said.

* * *

It's the next day. The group comes across a village. The entire village had been slaughtered.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kaori exclaimed.

"A massacre of some sort," Miroku stated. "We should look around."

"Good idea," Kagome said.

"Wait." Sango picked up a rock and tossed it at a building. It suddenly blew up. "Just as I thought. Don't move. There are traps everywhere. One move and your leg will be blown off."

"Traps in the ground?!" Shippo exclaimed. He was panicking.

"More like traps in the corpses," Kaori commented. She frowned. "Who'd be this cruel?"

"I'm going to find him," Inuyasha said.

"Didn't you hear Sango?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I am not staying put! I'm drawing him out!" Inuyasha ran forward and jumped into the air. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and destroyed a building. A young boy named Kohaku jumped out of the building and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged.

"He couldn't kill everyone," Kaori stated. "He is just a young boy."

" _He is wearing clothes similar to Sango's,"_ Kagome thought.

" _Kohaku?!"_ Sango thought.

Kohaku turned and started running away from the village. Kirara transformed and Sango grabbed onto her. They both went after him. The others followed but were stopped by a spirit shield that allowed Sango to pass through.

" _This can't be good..."_ Kagome thought.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Miroku stated.

"Me too," Kaori said. " _...You are behind this...aren't you...Naraku?"_

* * *

Some time went by. Sango and Kirara returned safely but in the middle of the night, Sango stole Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and headed to give it to Naraku. You see, Naraku had placed a shard in Kohaku's back and erased all of his memories. If the shard was removed, Kohaku would once again be dead. Sango and Kirara were currently arriving at a castle.

"This castle is where father and the others were killed," Sango said to herself. "Are you here, Naraku?!"

Naraku soon appeared before her. "So you betrayed your friends for your brother afterall," Naraku said.

Sango glared at him. "Naraku."

"Are you going to hand over the Tetsusaiga which you have stolen for me with your own hands?" Naraku questioned.

"..." Sango stared at him silently.

"Leave your weapon on the ground," Naraku said.

"Wary aren't you?" Sango placed her large boomerang, Hiraikotsu, on the ground. "Show me Kohaku."

"Don't worry. He's waiting for you," Naraku responded.

Sango spotted Kohaku inside the building behind Naraku. "Kohaku..."

"Now, give me the Tetsusaiga," Naraku said.

Instead of doing that, Sango attacked Naraku with a hidden sword she had. Naraku's baboon mask cloth was torn off, revealing himself. He looked like the man who had helped Sango before she met Inuyasha and the others. After Naraku explaining his appearance, Sango attacked him again. Naraku easily shattered her weapon and slashed her. She landed on the ground. Kirara run up behind Naraku and bit his shoulder. Poison burst out of the wound and Kirara let go of him, landing on the ground and transforming back into her little kitten form.

"Damn you, Naraku," Sango panted.

"Your work is over. The least I can do is send you to the next world by your dead brother's hand," Naraku said.

Kohaku exited the building and stood behind Sango, readying to attack her.

* * *

Inuyasha was running with Kagome on his back. Miroku was running behind him with Shippo on his back. Kaori was running ahead of Inuyasha.

"Damn it. Why the hell would Sango steal my sword?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Don't blame her. It is Naraku's fault! He tricked her again!" Kaori yelled.

"Kaori is right," Miroku said. "Sango is most likely being blackmailed by Naraku. He must be using her younger brother to try and get what he wishes."

"In that case, we better run faster!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

As they got closer, they spotted Naraku's insects.

"We're getting closer," Kagome stated.

" _This isn't good. Miroku can't fight due to his wind tunnel still healing, Kagome can't really do shit, Shippo can only distract people, and Inuyasha's weapon is gone,"_ Kaori thought. She began to run faster, faster than the others.

"Kaori?" Inuyasha questioned. He started picking up speed as well but Kaori seemed to be faster than him still. Miroku was struggling to keep up but managed to do so.

"I will try to hold off Naraku! He won't hurt me considering I'm suppose to be his bride!" Kaori yelled. "I'll meet ya there."

"Are you stupid?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You'll get kidnapped!"

"He won't hurt me, damn it! I'm useful to him so I have an advantage...sorta! See ya!" With that, she ran faster than all of them and was soon out of their sight.

"I didn't think she was that fast," Kagome commented.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He pushed himself to run faster. " _I can't let her face him alone!"_

"Go faster, Inuyasha," Kagome commanded. "Who knows what Naraku could do to her! I mean, he won't kill her but he might harm her! Kaori didn't think this through!"

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha ran faster and faster. Miroku still managed to keep up with him with Shippo on his back still.

* * *

Kohaku wounds Sango's shoulder. Sango's winces and moves away from him.

"Kohaku! Wake up!" Sango exclaimed.

Naraku sat down and watched the show. "Futile. Your voice can't reach him. Kohaku, stab her to death."

Kohaku was about to attack Sango again. Kaori appeared and pushed him back, despite not wanting to do so since she didn't want to harm him.

"Stay back!" Kaori exclaimed, panting a bit from her running.

"Kaori?" Sango questioned.

"Were you out of your mind?!" Kaori exclaimed, looking at Sango.

"Hmm. You got here fast." Naraku stared at Kaori. "I should've guessed that you inherit your father's speed as well as his control over fire."

Kaori stared back at him. "How did you know about that...?"

He didn't answer her question. "You look just like your mother. A splitting image but you have your father's personality. Tsk tsk. He was always so hot-headed."

"You are a bastard!" Kaori yelled. "I'll kill you for harming my friends!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Naraku stated, smirking. " _Loyal, beautiful, and strong...just like her mother. The perfect woman to wed...and bed."_ He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Kaori questioned, glaring at him.

"You'll find out soon enough." He stood up. "Why don't we make a deal? You become my bride willingly and I'll let Sango live & I'll release Kohaku."

Kaori clenched her fists. " _I can't trust him. Not even for a second."_

"Well?" Naraku questioned.

"Never," Kaori replied.

"I'll have to take you by force after all." Naraku shook his head. "No matter. You will learn to be obedient."

Kohaku moved to attack Sango. Sango stood up and reached towards him.

"Please, remember Kohaku..." Sango said.

Kohaku began to hesitate.

Naraku didn't like that. "Why are you hesitating? Kill her."

Sango fell forwards, weak from her wounds. Kaori moved to her side and sat her up. Soon, Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"Kaori! Are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry about me right now," Kaori said.

Inuyasha quickly got in front of Sango and Kaori. "You are not laying a finger on Kaori! You hear me?!"

"Such a foolish lot," Naraku commented.

Inuyasha moved to attack Naraku but he vanishes in poison cloud. "Damn him! He keeps running away!"

Suddenly, poison started to surround everyone.

"Shit!" Kaori exclaimed.

Kagome looked around. " _There's got to be something we can do."_ Kohaku seemed to be back to his old self a bit. He was on his knees, staring at the ground. Sango handed him his gas mask that fell off. Kagome remembered the shard in Kohaku's back. " _Naraku has shards with him. I can find him..."_ She looked around.

Kaori fell to her knees. "I think the poison is starting to affect me..."

Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Just hang on. We'll get out of this mess! I promise!"

"Inuyasha..." Kaori mumbled. " _To be honest... the poison isn't affecting me at all... I just wanted to see if Inuyasha would do something."_

"I found him!" Kagome yelled. She readied an arrow, since she had brought a bow and arrow with her, and shot it in Naraku's direction.

The arrow pierced through Naraku's arm. "What?" He looked in Kagome's direction.

"We got you now!" Kagome yelled. She shot another arrow that pierced Naraku in his chest area.

" _This power is just like Kikyo's. It can't be. This girl can't be...her reincarnation!"_ Naraku thought. A blast of poison left his body and nearly sent everyone flying. He began to escape with Kohaku. Soon enough, he was gone.

The poison around the group vanished.

"He got away," Shippo said.

"Again," Kaori mumbled. She punched the ground. "...Damn..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill him," Kagome apologized.

"Don't apologize. You did your best," Miroku said.

"Kohaku..." Sango mumbled, tears in her eyes.

Kaori stared at Sango. Inuyasha held Kaori tighter. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She moved away from him and held onto Sango's hands. "Sango, don't you cry. We will save your brother together. We will not allow Naraku to keep using him for his bidding."

Sango half-smiled. "Really...? You'd help me...?"

"You're our friend now," Kagome commented. "Of course we are going to help you save Kohaku."

"Yeah so don't be a crybaby," Inuyasha said.

Kaori hit him in the head. "Jackass."

Inuyasha growled. "Don't hit me."

"Whatcha going to do about it~?" Kaori questioned, sticking out her tongue.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm gonna get you, that's what I am gonna do!" He tried to tackle her but Kaori stepped aside and he tackled Miroku instead.

"Inuyasha, this is so sudden," Miroku said, acting as if Inuyasha was making a move on him. "I don't like men like that. I thought you were into Kaori. I guess I was wrong."

Inuyasha glared at him and blushed. "I wasn't trying to tackle you! You saw that Kaori moved!" Inuyasha got off Miroku as everyone else started to laugh. That was one way to get everyone's mind off what had just happened, even if it was just for a few moments. Inuyasha turned towards Kaori. "You'll pay for that!"

"Try to catch me!" Kaori ran away from him. He chased her.

"They fight like cats and dogs," Sango started.

"But they act like lovers," Kagome finished for her. Sango nodded.

"I think their relationship is weird," Shippo commented. "But...cute I guess."

"Very much so," Miroku commented.

* * *

 _There's your new chapter! Took forever to make!_

 _I hope it was decent enough. I kinda forced myself to make this chapter, even though I really wanted to skip more episodes of the show. xD So, I really hope you like it. If not, I am extremely sorry._

 _Love ya!_


	30. Chapter 29

_Note: This chapter follows episode 31_

 _Also, I must warn you now. I will be skipping quite a few episodes a few more times in the future because, as I've mentioned, some of them are quite boring in my opinion and will make me want to quit this story. Not happening. Worked too hard to quit now so even though I feel like stopping this story, I am not because I don't want to let my readers down. I will finish this story this time around. You can count of it!_

 _Btw, you know how sometimes I mention Kaori's neko ears and sometimes don't? It's because I want everyone to remember that she has them and then see if you still imagine them on her head as you read each chapter._

 _When you read these chapters, do you think about the show but add in Kaori? Do you imagine this chapter completely or do you think of your own ways for each chapter to go, pretending you are in Kaori's shoes...or in this case, her kimono cause she isn't wearing any shoes. She is barefoot just like Inuyasha. Don't know if I ever mentioned that. If I haven't, sorry. Things slip my mind._

 _Another Note For This Chapter: I'll be saying neko ears a few times in the beginning of this chapter. Mostly because Kaori has both neko ears and human ears. The other reason being I just really like saying it in my head and stuff... xD_

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Very Kind But Sad Half-Demon**

Sango and Kirara are laying inside of a building. Miroku was watching them. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were outside, sitting in the grass. Kaori and Kagome were sitting on their knees, because they can't sit another way or else some...things would be revealed due to the kimono Kaori had and the school uniform Kagome had. It was the day after their newest encounter with Naraku. Everyone was on edge, in a way.

" _Damn, that Naraku. Why can't he just...leave us alone?"_ Kaori thought. " _Why the hell do I have to go through fearing him kidnapping me and marrying me and whatever else he wishes to do with me? I wish the bastard would just drop dead. Life would be so much easier then. I liked it better when we didn't know about him..."_

"Kaori?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kaori blinked and came out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"You were staring at me for the past five minutes," Inuyasha stated.

Kaori blushed a little. "I was... Seriously?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Were you thinking about him~?" Kagome teased.

Kaori hit her on the head. "I was thinking about Naraku. I just happen to be staring at Inuyasha while doing so."

Kagome rubbed her head. "Sorry..."

Kaori suddenly started to purr as Inuyasha rubbed her cute black neko ears. She swatted at his hand. "No." She stared at Inuyasha and he stared back. He reached towards her neko ears again. She swatted at his hand again. "No." He reached towards her neko ears once more. She, once again, swatted at his hand. "No. Now is not the time for touching cat ears." Her neko ears twitched slightly like they usually did from time to time for whatever reason.

"But they are so soft," Inuyasha said.

Kaori blushed. "So?! You are not allowed to touch them until Sango and Kirara are better." She felt someone rub her ears softly and she purred again, but only for an instant before she quickly snapped out of it and waved her hands above her head, knocking back the hands of whomever was touching her neko ears. She turned to see Kagome smiling. "Guilty."

"I couldn't help it. They were twitching. It's so cute," Kagome stated, pouting. "Can I at least pet your head?"

"Wha-?! No! I'm not some pet!" Kaori exclaimed. Next thing she knows, she is just sitting there on her knees, allowing Kagome to pet her which was more like patting her head. " _This is...humiliating."_ She felt Kagome rub her ears again and didn't bother stopping her this time, wanting the 'torture' to be over. Instinctively, she purred. It felt nice when her neko ears were touched, sometimes. Other times, it was just...uncalled for.

"Such a good kitty~" Kagome said, still messing with Kaori's ears.

"Mew~" Kaori mewed. A second later, she blushed and moved away from Kagome.

Kagome stared at her. "Did you just...?"

"Meow? I think she did," Inuyasha commented.

Shippo spoke for the first time since they went outside. "Seems like she is becoming more like a cat."

"Am not!" Kaori exclaimed, pouting. "I just...did that instinctively."

"...I guess that would make sense. It's only natural for a cat to purr and meow. You are half neko so...it makes perfect sense...I guess." Kagome shrugged. "I'm still trying to get use to your...appearance."

"Me too," Kaori said. She looked at her kimono. "Of all kimonos I could have been stuck wearing, it had to be a short one." She frowned. " _If I get kidnapped, it will give my kidnapper...easy access."_ She shivered a bit from the thought. " _Nope. Don't think about that. Nope. No rape anytime soon. I will kill the kidnapper before that happened... But, um, I am not sure about Naraku. Would he actually consider doing that to someone...? He is evil but is he truly evil? Does he somewhat have a heart? Would he be nice enough to...not rape me when he gets ahold of me?"  
_

 _"Kaori's deep in thought again,"_ Inuyasha thought. He poked her cheek.

Kaori popped out of her thoughts again and laughed when she noticed that Inuyasha was still poking her cheek. "If you keep poking me with that finger, I'll shove it up your ass."

Inuyasha immediately stopped. "Sorry. You were deep in thought again.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Kaori stated.

"Let's...move on to a different topic. How are we going to help Kirara?" Kagome questioned. Sango was recovering but the poison still affected Kirara.

"I have no idea," Kaori stated.

"I don't know," Shippo commented.

"A herbal antidote," Myoga said. He was on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"A herbal antidote?" Kagome questioned.

"You're still here, Myoga? That's surprising," Kaori said.

Myoga ignored her. "I hear there's a farm not far from here. Unfortunately, there's also the rumor of a demon that lives there."

"That'll be no problem for Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"Fine. I actually like Kirara. She does well in battle," Inuyasha commented. "Unlike Myoga."

Kaori laughed. "Extremely true." Myoga glared at them.

"Are sure you just don't have a thing for cats?" Kagome questioned.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Cats are stupid."

"Hey!" Kaori exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I'm right here, ya know."

"I, uh, you-you aren't stupid!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You said cats were stupid. I am half neko. We just went over this like...a few moments ago, sort of." Kaori glared slightly at Inuyasha.

"Other cats are stupid, I meant to say! I, uh, you are the smartest half cat I know!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh?" Kaori questioned.

"Yeah and...and Kirara is kind of smart too!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"...Apology accepted...I think," Kaori stated.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. " _At least, she isn't angry and didn't tell me to sit."_ Something crossed his mind. "Hey, Kaori. How come you aren't feeling bad like Kirara? Didn't the poison affect you too?"

"Uh...actually, no. It didn't. I just wanted to see what you'd do," Kaori admitted.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You made me worry over nothing! You really are stupid! I take back what I said earlier!"

"Sit," Kaori mumbled. Inuyasha face-planted. "You were saying?"

"...Nothing..." Inuyasha mumbled.

* * *

Kagome, Kaori, and Inuyasha headed to the farm. Kagome was on her bike and Inuyasha fell asleep on the back of it. Kaori ran alongside of them. They came across some villagers who talked poorly of a demon named Jinenji. Inuyasha was going to fight Jinenji but he didn't smell any human blood on him. The villagers they had came across started to toss rocks at Jinenji.

Jinenji started to cry and he ran towards his home. "Mom. Help."

His mother ran out of the house with a wooden log in her head. "Why you!" She ran to stand in front of Inuyasha. "Trying to take our land for yourself again are ya!?" She hit Inuyasha in the head, causing the log to break.

Inuyasha wasn't phased by the log but he was deeply confused. "Um..."

"Well, so much for that plan," one of the villagers said.

"Run away!" another one said.

Soon enough, the villagers were gone.

"What was that all about?" Kaori wondered.

"I don't know what you've been told but my boy would never eat someone!" Jinenji's mother exclaimed. "Who he is don't matter, rather he half-demon or not!"

" _Half demon?"_ Kagome thought.

Kaori looked towards Jinenji who continued to cry. " _Poor guy..."_

* * *

Inside Jinenji's home, Jinenji was messing with some herbs while Kaori, Kagome, and Inuyasha talked with his mother.

"Inuyasha, was it? You are half-demon too but you don't look it," Jinenji's mother said. "Your girlfriend is half-demon too, correct?"

Kaori blushed. "I'm not his girlfriend."

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha questioned the woman.

"Half-demons are funny that way," she stated. "Being half-demon shouldn't matter but the villagers treat him as if he were a monster."

"They bully him?" Kaori questioned, frowning.

"Try to kill him," Jinenji's mother stated.

"Shit..." Kaori continued to frown. "No one should have to live with being bullied just because they are different."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Jinenji's mother said, completely agreeing with Kaori's statement.

"I am sorry, Mom," Jinenji said.

"Don't apologize for being different," Jinenji's mother told him.

"Mmm..." Kaori hummed.

" _I wish things weren't like this,"_ Kagome thought.

Jinenji handed Kagome a bag. "Here. Medicine for your friend that you said was poisoned."

"Okay. Thank. Um, how much?" Kagome questioned.

"It's the least we could do after I clubbed your friend," Jinenji's mother said. "Now beat it."

* * *

Kaori, Kagome, and Inuyasha were heading back to their friends when they noticed that the male villagers were gathering up weapons.

"It's kill or be killed," one villager said. "Tonight's the night."

"Hey! Jackasses! Jinenji's not the one killing everybody! You are letting your hatred of him blind you from the truth!" Kaori yelled.

"Half demons can't be trusted! We should kill you too!" another villager spoke.

"Eh?" Kaori questioned. "I wasn't expecting that kind of response."

Inuyasha got in front of Kaori. "I'll put all of you in graves before I let you harm Kaori." He glared at the male villagers. They glared back.

"You can't attack them! Because I am going back! If I die or get hurt, all of you will have to die because Inuyasha will avenge me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I will? Since when?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You better avenge me! What am I suppose to do if you don't!?" Kagome questioned.

"Fine, I'll avenge you. Now shut up," Inuyasha said.

"I'm going with you, Kagome," Kaori said.

"I knew you would," Kagome said.

* * *

Kaori and Kagome were back on the farm. They got permission to stay. The girls walked up to Jinenji.

"So, we just pull weeds right?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jinenji said.

Kaori and Kagome kneeled down beside him and started working. Jinenji moved away from them a bit.

"So, um..." Kaori tried to start a conversation as she pulled weeds. "Have you ever thought of going somewhere else?"

"This place is best," Jinenji said.

"Hm?" Kagome questioned.

"My Pa left me this farm," Jinenji explained.

"Oh," the girls said. They went back to working.

"I'm sure he was a great man...um, I mean, demon," Kaori said, smiling a little bit.

Jinenji didn't speak. " _My first time talking to girls and they didn't scream."_ He glanced in Kaori's direction. " _She is different too..."  
_

Kagome screamed suddenly causing Jinenji and Kaori both to panic.

"What?!" Kaori yelled.

"A worm!" Kagome shrieked. Jinenji picked up the worm. "Thanks." She sighed in relief.

"A worm? You screamed because of a worm?!" Kaori exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought someone was attacking us or something!"

"S-Sorry," Kagome apologized.

"Eh. Girls are always afraid of something. For you, it's apparently worms." Kaori pulled out more weeds.

"And you?" Kagome questioned.

"Rejection," Kaori stated.

"I see..." Kagome said.

* * *

Later that day, Jinenji was feeding birds. Kagome was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kaori questioned.

"Nothing. This is just really fun," Kagome stated.

"Oh." Kaori smiled a little. "I guess it kind of is. We haven't been having many days like this where we can have some fun without worrying about what could happen."

"Yeah." Kagome petted one of the birds and it flew away. "Aww..."

Kaori laughed. "Some birds don't like to be touched, Kagome."

"I knew that..." Kagome said, blushing.

Jinenji watched the girls. For once, he felt...happy.

* * *

It's night-time now. Kaori and Kagome are inside Jinenji's home, resting with Jinenji and his mother. The male villagers were suddenly outside, throwing rocks at the house, waking up Kagome and Kaori, who were the only ones that had been sleeping.

"The villagers," Kagome said.

"I know." Jinenji's mother stood up. "Stay here." She went outside and was soon hit by rocks.

"Screw that," Kaori said. She ran outside and got in front of Jinenji's mother, protecting her from some of the rocks. "Back off!"

"Go away! We don't want your filth around here!" a villager said.

"Stop this!" Kagome ran outside too. "Leave them alone!"

"She loves half-demons! She might as well be one too!" another villager stated.

"You people are crazy!" Kaori yelled.

The villagers tossed their flaming torches onto the hut and it began to burn.

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Jinenji! Get out of there!" Kaori yelled. She noticed something behind the villagers. "What the hell is that?!"

The villagers turned to see the large demon that had been killing villagers and its kids.

"We'll be eaten!" several villagers yelled.

"Calm down! We got this! KAGOME, GET YOUR BOW!" Kaori shouted.

Kagome ran inside to grab her bow and arrow. Jinenji followed her out of the hut. Kagome shot one arrow at the monster and got it. It knocked her back with its tail, knocking her unconscious.

"Kagome!" Kaori exclaimed. "Shit!" She made her flames appear around her arms and she swung her arms around, sending wave after wave of flames at the demon. " _There sure are a lot of different ways for me to attack. Balls of fire, waves of fire, and just random large blasts of fire. What's next?"_

Her flames didn't seem to do that much to the powerful demon since she was still trying to learn how to use her power, considering she hardly ever really used it, and it soon knocked her back, knocking her unconscious as well. The demon went to harm the girls further but Jinenji protected them. Inuyasha soon appeared and started killing the little demons.

Kagome woke up. "Inuyasha!" She then noticed that Jinenji was holding back the larger demon. "Jinenji!"

"Get out of here," Jinenji said.

Kagome tried getting Kaori up. Inuyasha jumped over to them and moved them both to safety as Jinenji crushed the larger demon, killing it.

"Is she...?" Inuyasha questioned hesitatingly.

"She's fine. That thing must've knocked her out after me," Kagome said. "Only, I was knocked out temporarily."

"That hurt," Kaori groaned, waking up slowly. She stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," he stated.

"Oh. Cool." Kaori looked around. "What happened to the demons?"

"I got rid of the smaller ones while Jinenji got the large one," Inuyasha explained.

"He did? That's amazing!" Kaori smiled.

* * *

The next day came. Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome were about to leave.

"We're leaving now," Kagome said.

"We'll miss you, Jinenji!" Kaori exclaimed, tearfully.

"Leave it to you to cry over leaving someone you just met," Inuyasha commented.

"I can't help it! Yesterday was a really fun day minus the demon attack at the end." Kaori sniffled. "And don't go hating on my emotions!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Bye," Kaori said, attempting to give Jinenji a hug but pretty much is only able to hug his large arm.

"Bye," Jinenji said.

"We'll come to visit you someday!" Kagome exclaimed. "Promise!"

Jinenji smiled a bit. "Okay."

"Come back to visit anytime you can," Jinenji's mother said. "You are always welcome."

" _Says the lady who kicked us out shortly after we met,"_ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kagome left to get back to Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku.

"It really was fun hanging out with Jinenji," Kaori stated.

"You get too attached to people too quickly," Inuyasha commented.

"Shut up!" Kaori yelled. "I do not! I just...really like being in the company of certain people."

"That's one way to put it," Kagome said.

"Let's just hurry up and get the medicine to Kirara," Inuyasha said, walking faster.

"Wait for us!" Kagome yelled. She pushed her bike along.

"Ditch that stupid bike already," Kaori said. "It's annoying watching you push it again and not actually ride it."

"Shut up," Kagome said.

The girls slowly followed Inuyasha, arguing along the way like any siblings would.

* * *

 _That's the first chapter of the day! Three more will be posted today, btw! Today is a super good day! Next chapter will have Koga in it! YAY! I am so happy!_

 _Leave a review! Favorite! Do whatever! Dance around in your underwear! XD Lol. I'm weird. Love ya!_


	31. Chapter 30

_Follows episodes 35-37_

 _What was skipped: The group ran into Naraku and Kikyo. Kiyko tried to somewhat kill Kaori and Kagome while take the shards they had. Kikyo handed the jewels over to Naraku and figured out that Naraku is a half-demon. Inuyasha learned a few tricks about Tetsusaiga and the group ran into Sesshomaru quite a few times. Sesshomaru used his Tetsusaiga to begin back the life of Rin, a young girl who had tried to help him with his wounds that he got from Inuyasha after she was killed by wolves._

 _On with the adventure. This chapter is gonna be kind of long but also kind of not. xD Yup. Probably._

 _Btw, not only is this chapter following a few episodes but it is also following the manga and my own originality (sort of). Just a heads up!_

 **Chapter Thirty: Koga**

The Inuyasha gang is walking. Kagome is pushing her bike like usual instead of riding it. They were all walking silently for a bit.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "Tetsusaiga doesn't look any different."

"Who cares," Kaori commented. "You got a cool new attack."

"True." Inuyasha looked at her. "Do you think you'll ever gain more abilities?"

"I don't know," Kaori stated. "I have no idea if my dad had any other power other than controlling flames and...being a bit fast."

"We'll figure this out together," Inuyasha promised, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Hopefully."

"Why are you so quiet today, Kagome?" Sango questioned.

Everyone stopped to look at Kagome.

"I think I sense a shard nearby," Kagome stated.

"I sensed it too but I wasn't sure so I kept quiet. Should we go check it out?" Kaori questioned.

"Absolutely," Inuyasha said.

"Which direction?" Miroku questioned the girls.

* * *

They came up to a village with people dead. They were all over the place. Another massacre of some kind.

"Why? Why is it that almost every damn time, we end up coming across a village with corpses?" Kaori questioned.

"We don't almost always come across this," Shippo stated.

"It feels like it," Kaori said.

"There are foot-prints all over the place," Sango said. "Could all of this have been done by a pack of wolves?"

"Must've been a lot of them," Miroku commented.

"Wolves did this?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Why? You scared?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Duh! They just slaughtered an entire village!" Kagome yelled.

"She has a good reason to be scared," Kaori commented.

"The villagers were just simply killed and not eaten," Miroku stated.

"So, like, they don't eat meat or something? Or did they just do this for the hell of it?" Kaori questioned.

"Who knows," Sango commented.

"I don't like this," Shippo said.

"Everything will be fine," Kaori reassured him.

"Where's the shard?" Inuyasha asked Kaori and Kagome.

"It's not here," Kagome said.

"My guess is that whoever has the shard must've ran off or something," Kaori said.

Suddenly, they were being surrounded by the wolves.

"Ah!" Shippo jumped onto Kaori's head. "Protect me!"

Kaori laughed a little. "Hey, no need to be scared. We can handle this."

"Get off her! A runt like you ain't worth protecting!" Inuyasha pulled Shippo off of Kaori's head.

Kaori pouted. "Aww, but I liked him being on my head. It was cute."

"Kaori, if you haven't noticed, we are surrounded by man-eating wolves," Sango said.

"Man-eating wolves that didn't eat any of these villagers," Kaori pointed out.

"They're only animals." Inuyasha clawed at a few of the wolves, killing them.

The remaining wolves ran a little ways away from them and started howling.

"They are calling their comrades!" Miroku yelled.

"That's not good!" Shippo exclaimed.

"The shard! It's coming closer and at an amazing speed!" Kagome yelled.

A whirlwind was heading right in their direction.

"What in the hell?" Kaori questioned.

"A whirlwind?" Inuyasha questioned.

The whirlwind vanished and a demon named Koga stood in its place. The wolves went over to him.

"That guy jumped right out of the whirlwind," Shippo mumbled.

"Yeah. I saw." Kaori stared at Koga.

Koga stared at the group. "Just who are you? Why are you killing my wolves?"

"He has shards in both his legs and in his right arm," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Kaori said.

"So you're the one controlling this blood-thirsty pack?" Inuyasha questioned.

"What of it?" Koga looked at his dead wolves. "You slaughtered my wolves. Damn all of you for murdering my underlings."

"Hey! That was all Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"...That is true," Kaori commented. "Inuyasha did kill them on his own."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "You two are a real help."

Kaori smiled nervously. "Sorry." She looked at Koga. "We...didn't know that these were your wolves. We are sorry to have killed them. We just...were passing by and they surrounded us. Wasn't much we could think of for us to do..."

Koga eyed Kaori and noted that she was looking slightly regretful and that she was a neko. " _This woman... Such a strange neko demon..."_

"How many people did you kill!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"We were just eating dinner. You got a problem with that, mutt face?" Koga questioned.

"Did you just call me a mutt?!" Inuyasha growled.

"You're right. That would be an insult to canines. You smell must worse!" Koga glared at Inuyasha. "You're giving me a headache."

"Then I'll first slice off your nose so you can't smell and then rip off your head to make it stop hurting for ya!" Inuyasha clawed at Koga.

Koga dodged and kicked Inuyasha in the face. The others just watched, not knowing what to do.

"He's fast," Sango commented.

"Be careful, Inuyasha!" Kaori exclaimed.

Koga and Inuyasha continued to fight a bit. Koga introduced himself as the leader of a demon-wolf tribe.

"Do you know them, Sango?" Miroku questioned.

"I've heard of them," she stated. "They are demons who control wolves and take the form of people. They're just as rough as real wolves."

"Inuyasha, he has shards!" Kagome yelled. She and Kaori said so already but it didn't seem like Inuyasha had heard.

"In his legs and right arm!" Kaori yelled.

" _They noticed,"_ Koga thought, surprised.

"Wha? Idiot! Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I believe we did say that earlier but you were so busy with your conversation with your new friend!" Kaori yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Koga. "Using the shards power. You must really be weak if you need help from shards!"

"Stop barking at me, ya mutt!" Koga yelled.

Koga and Inuyasha continued to fight. Inuyasha was about to use Wind Scar when Koga ran off.

"Huh? He ran off," Kaori said.

"Very hurriedly too," Sango said.

"He must've sense he was in danger," Miroku said. "Killing him will be hard but we cannot allow a guy who controls wolves to run about with the shards."

"So, his instincts let him know that he was in danger?" Kaori wondered.

"Indeed," Miroku said.

"We need to follow him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not right now. We need to bury everyone," Sango said.

"Yeah. It would be a kind thing to do," Kagome said.

"Plus, I could use a break," Kaori said.

"Ugh. Fine." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Hmph."

* * *

The next day, the group went after Koga. They were around some rocky cliffs. Inuyasha was sniffing the ground. Kaori was watching him along with Kagome and Shippo. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku weren't too far behind them with Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara.

"I've picked up the scent of the wolves!" Inuyasha yelled. "That cocky bastard. I can't believe he called me a mutt." He sniffed the ground some more.

"That is never gonna stop being adorable," Kaori commented.

"I don't blame Inuyasha for getting upset over being called a mongrel but when he is sniffing the ground, he is like one," Shippo said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha shouted. "COME OVER HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"Ah!" Shippo hid behind the girls. "He could hear me from that distance? Talk about canine power."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I think you look really cute when you sniff out scents!" Kaori yelled. " _That'll calm him down."_

Inuyasha started blushing a lot and he stopped yelling. He mumbled to himself. "She said I was cute. I'm cute..."

Sango spotted the wolves running down a rocky hill near them. "Look!"

The wolves were ambushing them. Three wolves jumped at Inuyasha, knocking him off the cliff a bit. Several wolves attacked Sango and Miroku. Kaori and Kagome were looking down the cliff that Inuyasha fell from and Koga jumped up, past them and then after landing by them, he grabbed ahold of them and took off running.

"Kaori! Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

Koga jumped across the cliff's gap to the other rocky mountain.

"AHHHH! WE'RE GONNA FALL! SOMEONE HELP US!" Kagome screamed.

"Stop screaming in my ear!" Koga yelled as he jumped up the mountain.

"I'll scream if I want to!" Kagome yelled.

"I kind of agree with Koga on that one, Kagome," Kaori stated calmly. She didn't seem to be all that bothered with the kidnapping at the moment. "If you keep screaming in his ear, he might drop us and boom, we're both dead."

"...I see your point," Kagome said, no longer screaming.

"Thanks for your help, woman," Koga said to Kaori.

"I have a name you know!" Kaori exclaimed.

Koga was at the top of the mountain and he stopped running. He looked back. "They are going to have a hard time catching up to me."

"Well, duh!" Kaori exclaimed.

"You have shards in your legs! You can brag about cheating!" Kagome yelled.

Some bird type demons appeared above them. There were quite a lot of them.

"What the hell are those things?" Kaori questioned.

"Damn birds," Koga commented. "Good timing, though. Girl, take a good look at them."

"Eh?" Kagome questioned. " _So I'm 'girl' and she's 'woman'? Why is it that all the men like her_?"

"Do you see any shards?" Koga questioned.

"None," Kagome said.

"You sure?" Koga asked.

Kaori double checked for Kagome. "There are definitely no shards."

"Then let's move on," Koga said. "Later bird-brains!" He took off running again with Kaori and Kagome in his grip.

* * *

Koga, carrying Kaori and Kagome still, arrives at a waterfall. He walked underneath the waterfall.

" _What's this? Is this their den?"_ Kagome thought.

" _What the hell does this guy want with us, anyways?"_ Kaori thought.

"You're back, Koga," wolf member #1 said.

"Who are the women?" wolf member #2 questioned.

Koga tossed the girls onto some hay that happened to be somewhat of a bed.

"Don't ya know how to treat a lady?" Kaori questioned, glaring a little.

"Can I eat one?" wolf member #3 asked. He was eyeing Kaori. "I'd like to have the neko."

"They are off limits. Anyone who tries to eat them will die," Koga said.

The wolf members backed off.

"At least our lives ain't in danger anymore," Kagome whispered.

"Now I'm just worried about what he plans to use us for," Kaori whispered back.

"Maybe he needs us because of us being able to see shards?" Kagome suggested quietly. Kaori shrugged.

"You lot can put up with eating this." He held up Shippo. "He was holding onto my tail when I grabbed onto the girls. I thought he would have fallen off but guess not." He tossed Shippo onto the ground.

Wolves surrounded Shippo. "Kagome! Kaori! Help!"

" _The woman's name is Kaori then,"_ Koga thought.

"Don't you dare eat him!" Kaori yelled. She stood up. She glared at Koga.

Kagome stood as well. "You want our help, don't you?"

"We aren't doing anything if Shippo is harmed," Kaori stated, crossing her arms as she glared at Koga more. "No matter what you do to us. Right, Kagome?"

"Right!" Kagome crossed her arms too and also glared at Koga.

"You two are very brave. Braver than I thought," Koga stated. He walked over to the wolves.

"Hm?" Kaori wondered, no longer glaring and tilting her head in confusion.

"What just happened?" Kagome whispered to Kaori.

Kaori shrugged and watched Koga. " _He is very interesting, in a way."_

"Come on. Move it." Koga hardly picked up one of the wolves. "You guys packed up on a lot of weight again, you bunch of gluttons. You're not eating anything more for the next couple of days." He placed the wolf down. "There you go."

Shippo jumped right into Kagome's arms. "That was so scary!" Kagome patted his head softly as he sobbed a little.

"Aww," Kaori said. She kissed Shippo's cheek. "You're safe now, Shippo." Kaori looked towards Koga. " _Maybe he isn't all that bad of a guy...I guess..."_

Koga looked in her direction and noticed her staring. "Hm?"

Kaori blushed a bit. "Uh, sorry! I was just thinking about something..." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. Koga smirked.

Kaori, Kagome, Koga, and Shippo sat down somewhere randomly inside the den after a few wounded wolf members were brought into the den.

"It's the birds that you saw earlier. They are called Gokurakucho or Birds of Paradise. We are their natural enemy. Their boss has shards as far as we know. On top of that, many of my friends have been eaten by them," Koga explained to them.

"I see," Kagome said.

"That's so sad," Kaori said. "You seem nice enough and I'm sure your...friends are nice too. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Mm..." Koga nodded his head, staring at her curiously.

"We have to help them," Kagome said.

"Yeah. I know." Kaori looked at Kagome. "Inuyasha isn't going to like this once he finds out."

"It's not like he'll hate you for it. He loves you to death," Kagome stated.

"I guess," Kaori commented, sighing and rubbing her head. "What a stressful day."

Koga watched them silently for few moments before speaking. "We'll attack their nest and nab the shards. You'll tell me where the shards are on the boss."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Kaori crossed her arms once again.

"We will help you," Kagome said.

* * *

Koga made a bunch of wolves watch Kaori, Kagome, and Shippo as he headed out of the den for a while. The wolves were growling at them.

"They don't seem to like us," Kagome said.

"I think they look cute," Kaori said.

The growling stopped. The wolves tilted their heads.

"I think you confused them," Shippo said.

Kaori laughed. "Yeah but it is true. I think they look very cute."

A few of the wolves went over to them and laid down beside the girls. Shippo moved behind the girls, trying to stay away from the wolves.

"Looks like they like you now. Wolves apparently love nekos," Kagome stated. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"That or people who say they are cute," Shippo said.

Kaori petted one of the wolves. "They are cute though when they aren't killing people."

"I guess so." Kagome stared at the wolves. " _I guess they kind of like me too."_

Kaori looked back but didn't spot Shippo. She found Koga...who was Shippo transformed. "Um..."

"Stand up," Shippo said as he pretended to be Koga.

" _You are kidding me, right?"_ Kaori thought, sweat-dropping.

" _How is this going to work?"_ Kagome thought.

Well, the disguise was working for a bit. Up until everyone realized that Koga went hunting with two other wolf members. Shippo, Kaori, and Kagome ran for it. Kagome had grabbed one of their weapons. They ended up at the edge of the cliff.

"Oh no," Shippo said. "We're trapped."

"Uh...You can fly, can't you? Like, you can expand and such?" Kaori asked him.

"Yeah but not with you two," he said.

Kagome picked up Shippo and tossed him off the cliff.

"You're not getting away." One of the wolf members tossed a chain at Shippo. Kagome stopped it with the weapon she had took.

"Hurry up and get Inuyasha!" Kaori yelled to Shippo.

"I'll devour you alive!" the angry wolf member yelled.

Suddenly, a dead boar landed on him from above. Everyone looked to see Koga standing on the small rocky mountain with his two wolf members: Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What did I say about trying to eat them? I warned you." Koga stared at the girls. "Hmm."

"Um..." Kagome looked at Kaori. "He's staring at us. Maybe he's mad."

"So what if he is? I can take him." Kaori clenched her fists.

"They risked their lives to save their friend. They're loyal." Koga looked at just Kaori now. "Yet, something about her intrigues me more than the other." He jumped down and landed in front of the girls. He continued to stare at Kaori.

Kaori blushed. "Um... Please, stop staring at me."

"Kaori, is it? That's what I heard your name was. Now that I'm taking a good look at you, you sure do have a cute face," Koga said.

Kaori blushed more. "Say what?" She began to think about this. " _He likes me? He just met me. Also, why am I blushing so much?"_

" _Naraku and Inuyasha like Kaori._ _Now Koga. Who else is gonna fall of Kaori and her looks? I'm kinda jealous,"_ Kagome thought. " _I swear. If Sesshomaru falls for Kaori next, I'm shooting some arrows at people."_

"You will be my woman, Kaori," Koga stated.

"What? Me?" Kaori pointed at herself, blushing even more now. "Don't you wanna reconsider? You are a wolf demon and I am half neko demon. Wouldn't you rather be mates with Kagome or some demon?"

"Don't drag me into this mess!" Kagome yelled.

"Why not? Feels like all the men are after me," Kaori said.

"True but still, I don't want to be a part of this," Kagome said.

"Koga, you're not gonna eat them when you're finished with them?" a wolf member questioned.

"Moron, these girls can see the shards. They are far more useful than those female demons. If you'd like, one of you can have, um, Kagome there." Koga nodded towards Kagome.

"Eh?" Kagome blushed.

"Then you are going to get all the shards using them?" the same wolf member asked.

"You bet." Koga moved closer to Kaori and put his arm around her. "You understand, right?"

"H-Hands off!" Kaori slapped him.

"She slapped Koga," Ginta said.

"She's toast," Hakkaku said.

"Uh... S-Sorry. I just um..." Kaori didn't know what to say. She didn't want to use her flames on him and had slapped him instead. Why didn't she want to burn him? " _I can't honestly like this guy a little bit...Could I?"_

"She's seeing someone," Kagome commented.

"You don't mean that stupid mutt, do you?" Koga questioned, rubbing his cheek.

"Not exactly..." Kaori said slowly. "Inuyasha and I have a complicated relationship..." She blinked when she realized that he called Inuyasha a stupid mutt. "AND HE ISN'T A STUPID MUTT!"

"I don't see what you like about him," Koga said. "This'll be fun. So if this Inuyasha guy dies, then there won't be a problem."

"Excuse me?!" Kaori yelled.

"No matter what that guy does, next time I see him, I plan to waste him," Koga said.

Kaori frowned. " _Maybe he is a bad guy... Least he ain't as bad as Naraku..."_

* * *

Koga, his tribe, Kaori, and Kagome were at the demon birds home. Kagome was standing near Koga and Koga was holding onto Kaori.

" _If he doesn't let go of me soon..."_ Kaori thought. " _Second thought, if Inuyasha happens to come along and see this, he'll get super jealous...hopefully. You know what, maybe I will be Koga's woman. Inuyasha has Kikyo as his woman and me sorta as his woman so I can be someone else's woman too."_

The demon birds came out of nowhere and began to attack everyone.

"So the Gokurakucho noticed us." Koga looked at his tribe. "You can take care of the small-fry."

"Sure," his tribe responded.

"Let's go, Kaori," Koga said, pulled her closer to him.

"Like I have a choice," Kaori said.

Koga started his way up the mountain with Kaori. Kagome stayed with Koga's tribe.

" _Inuyasha needs to hurry up,"_ Kagome thought.

Koga's tribe and the demon birds started fighting. Two of Koga's men, who were no other than Ginta and Kakkaku, protected Kagome during the fighting.

"Kaori, time to get to work now. We'll reach the boss's nest soon!" Koga informed her.

"The shard is at the top of the mountain!" She pointed towards it.

Suddenly, the larger bird started breaking out of the mountain. Koga jumped down the mountain a bit with Kaori in his arms still.

"Kaori, where's the shard?" Koga asked.

"In its mouth," she informed him.

"What?!" Koga exclaimed.

"Yeah, have fun trying to get it out," Kaori replied.

"If you want our shard, you have to come into our mouth. We'll eat you in one bite!" the larger bird demon tries to eat them.

"Ahh!" Kaori lifted up her arm and shot fire at the bird, making it back off a bit.

"You control fire?" Koga questioned, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Please get me off of this mountain now," Kaori whimpered. "I rather be on the ground with Kagome."

Koga nodded and jumped down to where Kagome was being protected by Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Koga?" Ginta questioned.

"Protect Kaori as well," Koga instructed them.

"What are you going to do?" Hakkaku asked.

"I'm going to dig the shard out of its mouth." Koga grabbed a weapon.

"You are attacking it alone?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Only I can defeat it," Koga stated.

"Forget that! I'll help you! I know I wanted to come down here and be safe but I can't let you fight that thing alone!" Kaori yelled.

"No. I am not letting you be harmed," Koga said.

Kaori blushed slightly. "Um..." Koga went back up the mountain to fight the larger demon bird. "Wow..."

"Kaori, don't forget that Inuyasha is the one you love, not Koga," Kagome said.

"Huh?" Kaori looked at her. "Oh. Right. Inuyasha. I love him, yep."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Are you honestly falling for Koga?"

"Uh... Maybe?" Kaori shrugged. "I'm not really sure..." She blushed again. "My emotions are all over the place right now."

"Don't worry, sister. We'll keep you safe," Ginta said to Kaori.

"Huh?" Kaori questioned confused.

"You're Koga's woman so we'll treat you as one of us now," Hakkaku stated.

"I'm not his woman," Kaori stated. " _But...I still think that maybe it would be a good possibility so Inuyasha can have Kikyo."_

Koga's friend: Kaori, where's a safe place to go?

A demon bird came at Kaori, Kagome, Ginta, and Kakkaku. Ginta stabs the demon bird and it grabbed him, taking him up into the air.

"We need to save him!" Kagome yelled.

Kaori looked around and spotted a bow and arrows. She ran over to the them. "Kagome!" She tossed the items to Kagome. Kagome shot an arrow at the bird. The bird landed on the ground and Ginta landed on it.

"Are you okay?!" Kaori and Kagome ran over to him.

"Thank you," Ginta said.

"That was really something," Hakkaku said.

More of the demon birds began to come at them. Kaori made fire appear on her arms and she swung her arms, sending flaming waves at the birds, slicing them in half and burning the corpses. Koga's two friends stared in awe. More of the demons began to appear.

"There are just too many!" Kaori exclaimed.

"KAORI!" they all heard Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Kaori questioned.

Inuyasha sliced through the demon birds that were coming towards her, Kagome, and Koga's two friends. Inuyasha landed in front of Kaori and hugged her.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No. I'm okay," Kaori said. "Kagome is okay too, you know. It's not always about me."

"Right..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I'm glad you are okay as well."

"Mmm." Kagome smiled.

Kirara landed behind Inuyasha. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were on her.

"What's going on here?" Sango asked.

"Are you two alright?" Miroku questioned.

"We're fine," Kaori said.

"There's a war between those bird demons and the wolf tribe. We need to get rid of the bird demons but there's so many," Kagome said.

"I'll handle that," Miroku said. He got off Kirara and used his wind tunnel to get rid of all the small bird demons.

"Woah," a wolf member said.

"I never seen anything like that," another wolf member said.

"Hey!" Koga called out to Inuyasha. "I'm a little busy right now so why don't you wait down there until I'm free?"

"Shut up! The one who should be running off with his tail between his legs, is you! I'm gonna kill you for kidnapping Kaori," Inuyasha said. Kagome cleared her throat. "...and Kagome."

"Hey, dog breath. Take this chance to run but keep your hands off my woman," Koga stated.

"His woman?" Miroku questioned. "Which one is he referring to?"

"Kaori," Kagome answered for him.

"She's perfect for me," Koga said.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is there any truth to that?" Miroku asked Kaori.

"Uh... Well... He is good looking. It couldn't...be bad to be his woman, right?" Kaori rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha glared at Koga. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY WOMAN YOURS!"

"H-Huh?" Kaori blushed like crazy. " _But I am not his woman. Kikyo is his woman. I'm just another girl he fell for...aren't I?"_

"Your woman? I've claimed her as mine! It's your own fault for not being man enough to claim her first! I'm in love with you, Kaori!" Koga yelled.

"You what now?" Kaori questioned.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER?!" Inuyasha shouted. "GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" Inuyasha started to jump up the mountain after Koga.

Everyone was staring at Kaori. She blushed. She watched the guys fight a bit. She noticed the large bird. "LOOK OUT!"

The boss bird was back and it managed to bite Koga's right arm. Koga kicks its teeth and falls to the ground. The boss bird managed to take the shard from his arm. It went back to kill Koga and get his other shards. Inuyasha used his Wind Scar to get rid of the large demon, defeating it that easily.

"Now, I just got to deal with that damn wolf," Inuyasha said. He looked towards Koga and saw Kaori holding him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't you think about hurting him," Kaori said, glaring at Inuyasha.

" _Why are you protecting a bastard like him?"_ Inuyasha thought. " _She can't possibly like him!"_

"These wounds are no big beal," Koga said, wincing a bit. He stood up. "I can still take you on."

"Then prepare to die!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sit Inuyasha!" Kaori and Kagome yelled together. Inuyasha face-planted.

"Get Koga outta here," Kaori instructed the remainder of the wolf tribe. The wolf tribe did just that.

"Why did you let them escape?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because they are good people at heart! That and Koga was hurt. I wasn't going to let you hurt someone that's injured unless they were extremely bad like Naraku," Kaori explained.

"She became sympathetic towards them," Sango commented.

"Well, its hard to hate someone who said they loved you in such a grand manner," Miroku commented.

" _I'm going to kill that bastard the next time I see him,"_ Inuyasha thought.

"I don't like Koga like that if that is what you are thinking," Kaori said. " _At least, I don't think I like him like that."_

"I wasn't thinking about that." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "...What did happen with that guy?"

"What the hell do you think happened? We didn't make-out or anything if that's what your thinking about!" Kaori glared at him.

"Good!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I want to know something, Inuyasha! How come you are allowed to love Kikyo and me but I can't be allowed to love someone else other than you?! How's that fair, huh?!" Kaori yelled at him.

"Because you're mine! No one else can have you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yet someone else can have you?!" Kaori yelled in question.

"Kaori, we've talked about this!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You can't have two girlfriends, Inuyasha..." Kaori spoke a bit calmer this time around. "You have to choose one of us eventually..."

"I know..." Inuyasha said. He reached over to grab her hand.

Kagome slapped it. "No. You, Inuyasha, are selfish and you need to learn that you can't always get what you want whether it's more power or two girlfriends!" Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango, lend us Kirara."

"Um, sure," Sango said.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I am taking Kaori home with me. She isn't going to convince me to come back this time and she isn't coming back until she gets over her feelings for a jerk like you!" Kagome got on Kirara. "Come on, Kaori."

Kaori didn't hesitate to jump onto Kirara and away they went, heading to where the well was located to go back to Kagome's time...

"Oh, Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head. "You have no respect for women."

"And you do!?" Inuyasha questioned angrily.

Miroku backed away. "Sorry. Pretend like I didn't say anything."

"How did you get in such a predicament, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea..." Inuyasha said.

* * *

 _I think this might be the longest chapter for this story so far._

 _Anyways, I was going to make 2 more chapters after this today but I am tired from all the typing and thinking._

 _I hope you enjoyed this long Koga chapter._

 _Sorry for any errors or for any confusion this chapter may have cause._


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One: Hesitant**

In Kagome's time, her family, Kaori, and her were eating.

"Kagome, could you pass the soy sauce?" Sota asked.

"Is your arm broken? Get it yourself," Kagome said.

"Yeesh. I get it; I'll eat it plain," Sota said.

"Just because you are mad at Inuyasha, much more than I am, does not mean you can be even meaner to Sota," Kaori stated, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome glared back. "I have every right to be mean to him. It's how older siblings are! And I am not mad at Inuyasha! I just think he's a jerk for thinking he could be with two girls instead of one!"

"Mmm, yeah. You totally aren't mad," Kaori commented, shaking her head. " _I'm the one who should still be mad at Inuyasha is me. I'm not all that mad anymore. Just upset, really upset. I thought I could handle him liking someone else but I can't. I am actually considering being Koga's woman."_

"Excuse me," Kagome said. She gathered her bowls and left the table.

"Are all girls like this?" Sota asked.

Kaori laughed. "Sadly."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Girls always have some kind of boy troubles."

* * *

In Kaede's village in Feudal Japan, everyone is with Kaede.

"Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kagome had a fight? That's not normal for them?" Kaede questioned.

"Inuyasha and Kagome always fight. When Kaori and Inuyasha fight, it is usually in a cute way almost," Miroku said.

"This time it wasn't like their normal fights," Shippo said. "I hope they come back."

"They need time apart," Sango said. "Inuyasha and Kaori both seem to love each other but like another. I would be mad too if a guy I loved kept running off with someone else."

"You're taking Kaori's side then?" Miroku questioned.

"Of course. What Inuyasha has been doing to Kaori is just plain wrong," Sango stated.

"I'm right here you know!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring at them. They ignored him.

"Well, I agree with Inuyasha's actions," Miroku said.

"Of course you would. You're a perverted monk," Shippo said. That commented resulted in him getting hit in the head by Miroku. "Oww... Now I really hope they come back. I can't handle this abuse."

* * *

Kaori was laying on her bed. Kagome wasn't there. She was most definitely with her friends.

"She goes to be with her friends and I have to stay here by myself. I have nothing to cover my neko ears so I can't go out." Kaori sighed and continued talking to herself. "I might as well walk around instead of just laying down all day doing absolutely nothing." She stood up and walked out of her room.

Shortly after she had left her room, Inuyasha jumped through the window. He mumbled to himself. "Damn, she's not around." He sniffed the air and sat on the floor in a dog-ish squatting position. "Her scent is everywhere. It's...really nice..." His back was turned from the door.

Sota walked in. "Oh, hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped about five feet into the air. "Wha?!" He turned around, still a bit startled. He stared at Sota.

"You remember me, right? I'm Kaori and Kagome's kid brother, Sota," he told Inuyasha.

"Uh... Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Come to visit Kagome and Kaori?" Sota asked.

"Kind of..." Inuyasha said.

"I hope you guys didn't have that bad of a fight. Kagome's still mad but Kaori isn't from what I can tell," Sota said.

"She's...not mad?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I don't think so," Sota stated.

Inuyasha crouched back down on the floor. He stared at it, blushing. " _I don't see why Kagome is so worked up over everything. Kaori has gotten over it. Why can't she? ...Kaori... Damn it, I am such an idiot."_

"You want to talk to Kaori? She headed towards the kitchen not too long ago, I think." Sota smiled at Inuyasha.

"Next time. Don't tell her or Kagome that I came here," Inuyasha told Sota before he jumped out of the window.

"Uh, okay." Sota blinked.

* * *

Kaori was in the bathtub.

" _Maybe I should be the one to apologize. Inuyasha came to rescue Kagome and I...and I went and took Koga's side. It's my fault, I guess. When we go back, I'll apologize to him... I hope he isn't mad at me still... I hope he doesn't hate me now..."_

Kaori got out of the tub and got dressed in her kimono again. Kagome came home not to long after she went to Kagome's room. Kagome stared at Kaori for a moment before shrugging off why Kaori was in her room and started to talk to her.

"Hojo asked me out," Kagome said.

"Who's Hojo?" Kaori questioned.

"A guy from my school," Kagome stated.

Kaori rolled her eyes. "No shit. I could've figured that fact out on my own. I meant, what is he like?"

Kagome thought for a second. "He's pretty much the opposite of Inuyasha."

"So nice, weak, calm, doesn't yell, etc?" Kaori questioned.

"Pretty much," Kagome said, smiling and laughing a bit.

"What did you say?" Kaori asked, staring at her.

"I was gonna say no but my stupid friends butted in and told him I would. We're going to the movies Saturday." Kagome sighed. "I had wanted to go back to Inuyasha's time this weekend."

"I don't like your friends very much," Kaori said.

"They are starting to like you now," Kagome said.

"Huh?" Kaori tilted her head. "They do?"

"I told them about Inuyasha and Koga both loving you and about them fighting over you. I told them about your problems with Inuyasha and they think he is some bad boy. They feel bad for you and hope that you ditch him," Kagome explained.

"..." Kaori hit Kagome in the head. "DON'T GO TELLING EVERYONE WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kagome rubbed her head. "Sorry! I was needed to get my anger out somehow so telling them as much as I could seemed like the best option..."

Kaori shook her head. "Wow..."

"I'd like to go back now," Kagome said.

"But you are going to have a date on Saturday," Kaori said. "I wouldn't want you to miss it. He could be your soulmate. Hell, maybe not. For all we know, Sesshomaru could be your soulmate."

"SESSHOMARU?! WHY HIM?!" Kagome shouted. "He is rude and he hates humans! Also, wouldn't that be incest in a way?!"

"...How the hell would that be incest? You aren't related to him," Kaori said.

"If you and Inuyasha get married, you will be Sesshomaru's sister by marriage. I would be his sister because of your marriage to Inuyasha because, though we aren't really sisters, we are still sister through adoption. So it would be incest sort of," Kagome explained. Kaori just stared at her. "What?"

"That sounds like something you just happen to pull right out of your ass," Kaori commented.

Kagome glared at her. "I don't care what you say. I still consider that incest if Sesshomaru were to suddenly start loving humans and half-demons, both being extremely unlikely."

"You never know," Kaori said. "Even demons have hearts. My dad loved my mom. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father loved a human. Naraku probably loved Kikyo at one point before he killed her, though I think it was probably more like lust than love. I'm sure quite a few demons fall in love with humans and created half-breeds like me, Jinenji, and Inuyasha. So, I believe Sesshomaru is capable of loving a human or half-breed. He just needs to spend a lot of time near one and get use to the person. He may not like it at first but I bet he'll slowly begin to care for and love the human or half-breed in either a romantic kind of way or just a friendly type. Either way, he'll become fond of certain humans and such someday. It's in his blood."

"In this blood?" Kagome questioned.

"Their father and Inuyasha have both loved a human at one point. Currently, Inuyasha still loves the same human but has also fallen for me; another half-breed such as myself. Sesshomaru will eventually get that same feeling, rather he wishes to feel it or not," Kaori explained the best she could. "Loving people who are different seems to run in their family is what I am basically trying to say."

"You are confusing me a bit but I think I mostly understand what you are trying to tell me," Kagome said. "Still think it would be incest."

Kaori laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say."

* * *

The girls stood outside the well and looked in it. They were still in Kagome's time.

"I wonder if Inuyasha is still angry about what happened," Kagome said.

"I don't even see why you even got angry with him when I was the one fussing at him," Kaori said.

"I don't like how he treats you sometimes," Kagome stated. "He needs to get his act together before it's too late. He needs to realize that Kikyo is a bitch and that the perfect girl for him is you!"

Kaori laughed. "It's funny how you say bitch. It's so weird to hear you say it."

Kagome blushed and pouted. "Shut up."

* * *

Inuyasha was looking into the well in the Feudal era.

" _I wonder if Kagome has calmed down yet. I wish I had talked to Kaori before I came back here,"_ he thought as he stared down the well.

"Cut that out and go over there Inuyasha. Kaori will forgive you," Shippo said.

"It'd be like it was my fault if i do," Inuyasha stated.

"It is your fault. You doubted Kaori's feelings and you are trying to have two girlfriends. Kaori and Kagome both protected Koga and let him escape, but you got mad at Kaori more than Kagome. Despite of him being your enemy, and also having a terrible time being kidnapped, I guess Kaori did fall in love with Koga, huh?" Shippo questioned.

"DON'T ASK ME!" Inuyasha shouted. " _That damn Koga. He made me jealous...and that caused me to be angry with him and Kaori... Kaori was right about something though... I need to pick who I want to be with but I just don't know who I love the most... I don't know how to figure it out... She was also right about it being unfair that she could only be with me while I could be with her and Kikyo... I'm not exactly with either one of them but I get what she was saying..."_ Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

Kaori was in Kagome's room. Sota and Buyo were in there too. It was late.

"What's keeping you here?" Sota asked.

"What's with that, is it bad for us to be here? I'm busy studying for exams. I can't keep racing off to the fuedal era whenever I feel like it," Kagome answered.

"I just...needed a small break from everything," Kaori said.

"Like a break from Inuyasha?" Sota asked. "Boy troubles like Mom said?"

"Yeah. That's exactly the problem," Kaori said.

"When will you be going back though?" Sota asked.

"Whenever he comes to get us, I guess," Kaori answered. "I don't know really."

"But what if he doesn't come to get you?" Sota asked.

"Get out of my room, you nosy little snot!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ah!" Sota ran out of the room with Buyo. "If you are always being so mean, no wonder Inuyasha wouldn't want to see you, Kagome!" He shut the door.

"Why are you so mean to him, Kagome!? Do you want to be the cold sibling and be just like Inuyasha's brother?!" Kaori yelled at Kagome.

"I..." Kagome started.

"Sota likes me more than you and I'm not even actually related to him!" Kaori yelled. "He'd like you the same amount if you'd stop being so damn mean!"

"...Sorry. I can't help it when I'm annoyed or angry," Kagome said.

"That's no excuse for being mean to your own brother!" Kaori yelled. "Sango's little brother is in the hands of Naraku! What if Sota were in Naraku's hands and died?! His last thoughts would be about all the yelling you did! I've told you this before! How many times do I gotta tell you before you actually start being nicer?!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever." Kaori sat on the floor.

They ignored one another for the rest of the night. Kagome went to lay in her bed and fell asleep. Kaori fell asleep on the floor. Moments after the two were in somewhat of a deep sleep, Inuyasha came into Kagome's room through the window.

" _I thought Kaori was in here,"_ Inuyasha thought. He moved towards her and stroked her cheek.

"Inuyasha..." Kaori mumbled in her sleep, her neko ear twitching.

Inuyasha blushed a little. " _Is she...dreaming about me?"_

"Inuyasha... Sit," Kagome said in her sleep. Inuyasha face-planted into Kaori's lap. Kaori's eyes shot open.

"Huh?" She looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Sorry," he said.

"Hm? It's fine," Kaori said.

"I mean I'm sorry...about everything," Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry too," Kaori said.

"Do you...love Koga?" Inuyasha asked her, avoiding eye contact with her.

Kaori laughed a little. "I love you, ya idiot." Inuyasha looked at her and she kissed him as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes closed immediately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Suddenly, the alarm clock went off, scaring the both of them. They pulled away quickly. Inuyasha grabbed the alarm clock and Kaori pushed Inuyasha out the window lightly. Kagome woke up.

"Where's the alarm clock?" Kagome asked, looking for it sleepily.

"What alarm clock?" Kaori asked.

Kagome looked at the window. "Did Inuyasha come?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just woke up," Kaori lied.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha's foot prints on the floor. "He did come here."

"We should go back," Kaori said.

"Yeah... I'm gonna have to cancel my date for Saturday," Kagome said.

"Good luck," Kaori said.

* * *

Kaori waited for Kagome at the well. Kagome arrived with her large bag.

"Well?" Kaori asked.

"Hojo thought I was jealous of the girl hanging around him. He said he'd invite me out again sometime," Kagome said, blushing.

Kaori laughed. "He is a keeper, Kagome. I hope you marry him someday. Him or Sesshomaru~"

Kagome hit her on the arm. "I am not going to end up with Sesshomaru. He is heartless."

"But he could grow to love a human one day," Kaori said.

"Pfft, I doubt it," Kagome said.

* * *

In, Feudal Time, Kagome and Kaori walked up to Inuyasha. He was sitting on the ground of a field.

"We're back," Kaori said.

"Hey," Inuyasha said. He smiled a little at Kaori.

"So..." Kagome started.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned. "Why are you apologizing to me? You need to be apologizing to Kaori."

"He already did," Kaori said.

"Wha- He did?" Kagome questioned. "I'm so confused..."

Kaori laughed. "I'll tell you later."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "So... Why are you apologizing to me?" Inuyasha pulled out her broken alarm clock. "...You are sorry for breaking my alarm clock...?"

"What else is there to apologize for?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome glared at him. "For making me mad, like you are now!"

"He is doing his best, Kagome," Kaori said.

"I can't believe you are taking his side on this," Kagome said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Sorry." Kaori smiled at Kagome and then she kissed Inuyasha's cheek. He blushed.

" _I'm glad that we made up..."_ Kaori and Inuyasha thought together. Inuyasha pulled Kaori into his lap and held onto her. His face was buried in her neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"My Neko," Inuyasha mumbled into her neck.

Kaori blushed a lot. "My Inu." Inuyasha smiled a little and stayed quiet, enjoying the moment and forgetting all about Kagome.

" _I should've kept that date with Hojo,"_ Kagome thought.

* * *

 _Another amazing chapter done. XD Took a few hours because of distractions. Damn them distractions. Also, it is super hot in this house. The fans aren't doing shit and the air conditioning is still being a pain in the butt. Fun... DX_

 _Well, I hope you love this chapter. *bows* Love you!_

 _Also, there is a storm about to arrive here where I live. I can hear the thunder. I always get anxious during storms... But I love playing in light rain. I'm weird. Anyways, peace!_


	33. Chapter 32

_Sorry for the long wait. Been busy trying to get a new chapter for Lethal Love up to no avail because my friend has been replying to the story slower because of being exhausted from working and going to school. Those who have read it, I hope everyone will continue to be patient for me._

 _Ignore any errors._

 _Anyways, I was gonna post a chapter yesterday but I was so into the Hunger Games simulator thing and made The Q (Quotev) Games with Quotev members in it. It was beyond fun. xD Hehe._

 _On with the story!_

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Kagura**

Inuyasha and the gang were on the move again. They were tracking down a demon bear.

"This way," Kagome said.

"I sense a shard fragment in that direction. At least, I think that is what I'm sensing," Kaori said.

"It sure is handy having Kagome and Kaori around. Inuyasha, don't ever fight with them again," Miroku said.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"That monster-bear has been attacking people, hasn't it?" Shippo asked.

"That's what the villagers said. Inuyasha, u seem dissatisfied," Miroku said.

"You bet I am. That Koga guy has shards. We should go kill him first," Inuyasha said.

"Because he's your love rival, right?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha hit Shippo in the head.

"He's wrong?" Miroku questioned.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled.

" _Inuyasha is so stupid, just like most guys,"_ Kagome thought.

"Can't we all just get along and go find that demon bear?" Kaori questioned, crossing her arms.

"I agree with her," Sango said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha sighed.

The bushes started to shake near them and a group of human bandits came out.

"Is it the bear?!" Shippo exclaimed, not noticing the men apparently.

"It's just your normal group of thieves," Miroku stated.

"Who you calling normal, you arrogant bastard?" One of the thieves questioned. "By the looks of you, ya ain't got money so why don't ya leave us the women and call it even?"

"Hm?" Kagome stared at the bandits, not even a little bit afraid."

"Fuck off," Kaori said blankly.

"Get lost. I have nothing against you bandits," Inuyasha said.

"Damn brat," the first bandit said.

"Let's kill them men. I'll have the female that's a demon. She looks far more beautiful than the other two," a second bandit said.

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Like I'd ever let you place your hands on her!" He got in front of Kaori protectively. Even if the men were normal human bandits, that didn't mean they couldn't do something to Kaori. Kaori wouldn't harm a human, right? So, she wouldn't really stand that much of a chance against the men unless she was willing to kick their asses and not regret it.

Sango reached for her large boomerang of a weapon. "Kagome."

"I can sense the shard coming," Kagome said.

"Me too," Kaori mumbled.

"Get back," Sango warned everyone.

The bandits began to scatter as the demon bear made its appearance. Kaori and Kagome spotted the shard.

"It's in its forehead!" the girls yelled together.

"Gotcha." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and slashed the demon. It held its head. Inuyasha was going to do it again when Naraku's insects suddenly arrived.

"Naraku's insects," Inuyasha said.

Kaori's neko ears dropped a bit. She didn't like the sound of his name. "He must be nearby."

They watched as one of the insects took the jewel while the others surrounded the demon, injecting it with their poison. Soon, the insects were flying away and the demon bear was a skeleton on the ground.

"It took the shard!" Kagome yelled.

"Thanks you, Kagome, for pointing out the obvious," Kaori stated, shaking her head. "A great help. You'll do wonders for the world."

"They are going to take back to Naraku," Sango said.

"It could be a trap," Miroku said.

"Yeah," Shippo commented.

"I don't care. We need to go after them," Inuyasha said. He looked at Kaori. "Kaori, when we find Naraku, I want you to stay by my side at all times."

Kaori blushed a lot. "I can take care of myself!"

"Just do it, okay?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I still want to keep you safe, you know! I don't care if you can handle things on your own!"

"...O-Okay," she replied, blushing still.

"What about me?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care what you do. I am mostly worried about Kaori," Inuyasha stated.

"Wha? I need protection the most, though!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll protect you," Miroku said.

"I rather take my chances of dying," Kagome stated, regretting what she had said moments before.

" _No matter what, I won't let Naraku hurt Kaori. I'd die before that ever happens,_ " Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang approached the castle.

"Kaori, remember what I said," Inuyasha told her.

"Stay by your side no matter what," Kaori replied.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"Inuyasha isn't hiding that he cares about Kaori as much as he use to," Miroku commented.

"He loves her," Kagome said.

"Though, he probably hasn't figured out that he loves her," Shippo said.

"It takes time for everyone to figure out their feelings. Give him enough time and soon Kaori will be popping out Neko-Inu-Human babies," Sango said.

Kagome giggled a little. "Can't wait for that."

They walked up to the castle. There were a lot of dead bodies.

"Again with more dead bodies. I am never going to get use to this," Kaori said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

Inuyasha noticed that the bodies looked familiar. "Wait, these guys are..."

"These guys are from Koga's tribe," Sango finished.

Kaori's eyes widened in realization as she looked at the corpse's closely. "Shit."

Suddenly, they began to stand up. They were being controlled by someone.

"THEY'RE ALIVE?!" Shippo shouted.

"These guys are corpses!" Inuyasha clawed at a few of them.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as one ran at her.

"Back off!" Kaori kicked the corpse's head clean off.

"Woah. Nice kick," Kagome commented.

"Yup." Kaori nodded. She stood by Kagome to protect her from the corpses. Screw staying near Inuyasha for safety when someone you love is in danger.

"Someone is manipulating them," Inuyasha said. "Someone has to be."

Sango and Miroku were hitting some of the walking corpses too but all the corpses they all knocked down got back up. The corpse that lost its head from Kaori's kick was still moving. It attacked Kaori. Inuyasha clawed it and knocked it aside before it could harm her.

"Don't use your flame power until you have no other choice," Inuyasha told Kaori.

"Uh... I don't see why but sure?" Kaori was confused by Inuyasha's demand. Wouldn't her burning the corpses stop them from attacking? Was Inuyasha trying to draw out the manipulator?

Suddenly all the corpses fell to the ground, some of their blood squirting out of their bodies and onto Inuyasha.

Kaori blinked. "Uh, what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know," Kagome said. "This is really confusing."

Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder. "Protect me!"

"Not that again," Inuyasha said.

"Hey. He is scared. I'd be scared too if I were his age, whatever his age is," Kaori stated.

"I don't get what's going on," Shippo said.

Everyone was surprised when Koga suddenly arrived.

"Inuyasha?" Koga questioned.

"Um...what's Koga? Nice to see you again?" Kaori rubbed her head nervously.

" _Why is Koga here?_ " Kagome thought.

Koga took a good look at Inuyasha's bloody hands and clothing, as well as a good look at the corpses of his friends. "You bastard..."

"You probably won't believe me but I'll tell you this anyway. When I arrived, all your friends had already been killed," Inuyasha said.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHAT ABOUT THE BLOOD ON YOU!?" Koga shouted.

"You got it all wrong!" Kaori yelled. "Inuyasha's being framed! They really were dead when we got here but they just...got up and attacked us!"

"Kaori, don't even try to defend him," Koga said.

"Damn it..." Kaori mumbled. " _I can't believe this..."_

Inuyasha and Koga began fighting. Koga's power in his arm had increased due to a shard he got.

"What the hell?" Kaori wondered. "He has a shard in his arm again...but it looks...tainted."

"Koga, stop this!" Kagome yelled.

Koga didn't listen to her and he continued to fight Inuyasha. Kaori gets in between the two of them, causing the fight to stop for a moment.

"Stop Koga! Hear us out!" Kaori yelled.

"Kaori, don't try to cover for a guy like this!" Koga exclaimed.

"This is a trap. The one who killed ur friends was someone else," Kaori said. "Please, you got to stop this. Please, believe me."

"I'll only believe what I see with my own eyes!" Koga yelled.

"Enough Kaori. Such a simple-minded guy. Wouldn't understand a complex situation. For an idiot like this, the only way to quiet him by force," Inuyasha said.

"You still think you can beat me!?" Koga pushed Kaori aside and punched Inuyasha.

"Shit!" Kaori yelled.

"What can we do?" Sango questioned.

"It'll be okay, he is still well enough to manage a slagging match. Besides which, this presence of evil. Let's go, Sango. The one who was controlling the corpses should be in the castle," Miroku said. Sango nodded and them both headed inside.

"Well, ya stupid dog. Stopped feeling like resisting, have you? Its about time that I complete my revenge for my friends," Koga said.

Inuyasha was laying on the ground, wounded quite a bit but not too bad. Kaori got in front of Inuyasha and stood her ground. She glared at Koga.

"I won't let you kill Inuyasha!" she yelled at him.

"Don't get involved, Kaori!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He stood up and went past Kaori. He started fighting Koga again. Koga punches Inuyasha's stomach, leaving a nasty wound. Kaori ran to Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" she shouted.

"Feeling cheered up? After avenging your friends' death and all," they all heard a woman said. They all looked to see the demon woman named Kagura.

"Who's that?" Kagome wondered.

"Well, Mister Wolf. Surely, you have no regrets over this," Kagura said.

"Who the hell are you?" Koga questioned.

"I am Kagura. I'll have you dancing your final dance too." She waved her fan and the corpses of Koga's friends stood up. Miroku and Sango ran out of the castle building and watched to commotion, unsure of what to do.

"What?" Koga questioned, his eyes wide.

"In a way just like this, this lot also died of course," Kagura said. She then made the corpse ran on the ground again.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Koga yelled. He ran at her. He was near her when Kagura waved her fan once more and suddenly, he couldn't move and he fell flat on the ground.

"Looks like the poisoned shard you inserted into your arm has started affecting you. Fuujin No Mai." Kagura waved fan again. Wounds were suddenly covering Koga's body.

Kaori was shaking an unconscious Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha please! Wake up! INUYASHA!"

Kagura continued to taunt Koga. "Can't move, can you? It is because of the shard you put in your arm. It's a total fake. It's crystallized poison and miasma."

"Ugh," Koga groaned.

"Now then, time to take the real shards you have by ripping them from your legs," Kagura said.

Kagome shoots an arrow at Kagura and it barely misses. "Don't move or the next will hit."

" _Kagome?"_ Koga thought.

"The next will? You intended to hit with the one just now, didn't you?" Kagura questioned. Kagome gulped.

"Go on. Take a good aim," Kagura said.

Kaori looked at what was going on. "Damn it," she muttered. She kissed the still unconscious Inuyasha's head. "Sorry." She laid him down and ran towards where the commotion was taking place.

"Run Kagome!" Koga yelled. Kagome refused to do so.

"Dance of the wind-blades!" Kagura spun her fan. Kagome gets out of the way of the attack.

"NOBODY TRIES TO KILL KAGOME!" Kaori's hands were placed together and as she pulled them apart, a ball of fire was being created. Soon enough, she had created a very large ball of fire and she threw it at Kagura.

Kagura barely dodged it as the large of fire destroyed most of the castle, which thankfully Sango and Miroku had exited earlier when Kagura appeared. " _This woman... She seems very powerful. I should be careful_." If only Naraku had told her what his potential bride looked like. If only Kagura knew that Kaori was Naraku's potential bride. He would definitely do something to Kagura if she were to harm Kaori.

Kaori kicked Kagura in the face. Kagura fell to the ground in surprise; she hadn't seen the attack coming. Kaori moved over to Kagome. "You okay, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

"Koga?" Kaori questioned.

"I'm fine," Koga grunted out. " _That was amazing. I picked a good woman._ " His eyes widened as he saw Kagura attacking from behind. "Kaori, look out!"

Kaori was about to get hit by Kagura's attack when Inuyasha, now fully awake, protected her by cutting down the winds that Kagura sent at Kaori using Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! You are awake!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Take cover," he told her.

" _My winds were cut down by that sword_ ," Kagura thought. "So you are still alive. Mister wolf, u failed to kill him."

"Did you think I was going to drop dead from that wimpy wolf's wrath?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you think you can fight me properly in that condition?" Kagura questioned.

Inuyasha went at Kagura with Tetsusaiga.

"I am a wind-user. All the wind around this castle, is at my beck and call. Dance of the Dragon-Snakes." Kagura caused tornadoes.

Kaori grabbed Koga and helped him up. "This way. Help me out here, Kagome." Kagome put her bow and arrow away to help Kaori drag Koga to safety.

"Heh... Are you sure you want to help me, Kaori? I did try to kill Inuyasha," Koga said.

"DON'T TAKE ME FOR A IDIOT! INUYASHA KNEW YOU WERE BEING DECEIVED, SO HE COULDN'T FIGHT YOU SERIOUSLY. BESIDES, INUYASHA ISN'T THE TYPE OF SMALL MINDED GUY WHO'D GET ANGRY OVER ME SAVING SOMEONE WHO WAS IN TROUBLE AND COULDN'T MOVE AT THE TIME!" Kaori shouted. " _Though he did get mad the last time this happened... Oh well."_

"A waste of time. He's beyond help now. From the fake shard in his arm, poison and miasma is being spread through his body. Before long, it will reach his heart and he'll be dead," Kagura said.

"I'll get it out right now." Kagome tries to take out the shard. " _It's no good. The miasma's too strong_."

"Kagome, fire a arrow at me," Inuyasha said.

"Wha?!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop slacking and fire a arrow at me, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No way! Kaori will kill me!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll fire the damn arrow!" Kaori took Kagome's bow and arrow from her back and shot an arrow at Inuyasha as Kagura sent an attack at Inuyasha. Due to her firing the arrow, Inuyasha was able to use Wind Scar. Kagura had a slash across her chest. She turned her back to them as she escaped on a feather. Her back had a mark of a spider, the same as Naraku's. The castle began to vanish.

"The castle's disappearing," Kagome said, stating the obvious once again.

"It was a fake, I suppose," Kaori said.

" _That scar... It was the same as Naraku's and she even smelt like Naraku. Who exactly is this Kagura woman?"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, you okay?" Kaori asked. "You were hurt pretty badly..."

Inuyasha blushed a little and smiled at her. "I'm fine." Kaori hugged him lightly, being careful not to cause him any pain because of his injuries. He hugged her back.

"Aww~" Sango and Kagome said.

"Inuyasha is growing you," Miroku commented, acting like he was wiping a tear.

"Eww..." Shippo said. Though he likes that Kaori and Inuyasha love each other, seeing them being lovey dovy was still gross to him in a way.

Kaori and Inuyasha ignored everyone and decided to share a quick kiss before everyone started to move about to see what to do with Koga.


	34. Chapter 33

_Note: Might be some oocness in this chapter like many fanfics do. This is a remake of yet another original chapter from the original story. This chapter will also contain some cuteness. Also, this chapter is short._

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Three: Saving Koga, Jealousy, and Cuteness**_

Inuyasha and the gang stood around Koga. His arm that had the fake shard was turning a different color. It was very...gross. Koga was groaning in pain.

"The color of the skin on his arm has changed. The poison from the fake shard must be spreading," Shippo said.

"Shit! He'll die at this rate! We need to do something!" Kaori exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I think we should let him die so we can take his shards!"

"You want us to just abandon him?!" Kaori yelled.

"We can't do that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I agree with them," Sango said. "He was pulled into Naraku's trap just like all of us have."

"We need to help him quickly," Miroku stated.

"Why are guys ganging up on me?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "I'll cut off both of his arms then!"

"The hell you are!" Kaori yelled.

As Kaori and Inuyasha argued back and forth about saving Koga and not wanting to save Koga, Kagome took matters into her own hands. She pulled out an arrow and pierced Koga's arm. The fake shard fell out.

"It's out!" Shippo yelled.

Kaori and Inuyasha's arguing paused as they processed that information. "What?"

"While you two were arguing, Kagome got the shard out," Sango stated.

"Oh. Awesome," Kaori said, smiling.

Inuyasha growled. "Why the hell did you save him?!"

"Too bad, dog. You weren't able to kill me, even with the help of that false shard," Koga said, slightly groaning.

"Oh-ho. Aren't we spirited all of the sudden. I won't restrain myself then! I'll settle this now!"

Koga stood up, despite being quite wounded. "Not today. It wouldn't be fun to beat a dog that nearly dropped dead. I will leave things as they are."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Thank you for saving me, Kagome." Koga kissed her hand. He looked at Kaori. "See you around, Kaori." He kissed her cheek before running away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Inuyasha shouted in the direction Koga ran.

"As usual, he is fast at running away," Miroku commented.

"Even when he is wounded, he is fast," Shippo commented.

"Someone's jealous," Sango commented.

"Uh huh," Kagome said.

Inuyasha was pissed. "I'LL KILL HIM ONE OF THESE DAYS!"

"Inuyasha," Kaori said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted. Kaori kissed his cheek and then his lips. "H-Huh?" He went from pissed to confused and blushing like crazy.

"You are just...so cute when you are jealous," she commented, smiling.

"Uh... Thanks, I guess..." Inuyasha said, blushing and putting Tetsusaiga away.

"That was so cute," Kagome commented.

"Let's just go," Inuyasha mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

* * *

The gang is resting in a building they found. They had searched the area for any threats before settling there beforehand, of course; they aren't stupid. They were discussing Kagura.

"You're saying that Kagura might have been born from Naraku?" Kaori questioned.

"That is one way in which you could look at it," Miroku said.

"How would a man give birth?" Shippo asked.

Kaori bit her lip and quickly exited the building. Everyone could hear her burst out laughing outside. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagome smiled a little. "That must have really tickled her funny bone."

"Well, it was a little funny," Sango commented.

Miroku started to try and explain it to Shippo. "Originally, Naraku was formed of many demons who gathered together into one. It is possible he was able to create Kagura."

"Oh," Shippo said. "I get it now."

They could still hear Kaori laughing her ass off outside. Inuyasha let the others talk while he headed outside to be with Kaori.

"Oh my gosh. That was so fucking funny," Kaori said, still laughing.

Inuyasha smiled a bit. "Yeah, it was kinda funny."

Kaori slowly calmed her laughing and smiled at Inuyasha. "Did ya get bored in there?"

"Nah. Just wanted to be by your side," Inuyasha said, blushing a little.

Kaori blushed a little too. "Oh. I see." She looked at the moon. "The moon is so pretty."

Inuyasha looked at it for a moment before turning his attention back to Kaori. "Eh. I see something far more prettier than that dumb old moon."

"Hm?" Kaori looked towards Inuyasha to find him staring at her. She blushed a lot. "Oh. Oh! I see."

Inuyasha leaned in, closing his eyes. Kaori closed her eyes as well and leaned forward too. They kissed passionately and wrapped their arms around each other. For just a few moments, they forgot about everything that had happened to spend some nice quality time with one another, even if it wasn't going to last very long with all the drama they go through...


	35. Chapter 34

_Note: So my break from updating is done. I am sorry for the wait, my friends. I love you guys. Thank you for being patient and stuff.*hands out presents*_

 _Please excuse any errors. *bows*_

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Koharu**

Sango was getting water from the lake when some men tried attacking her. She attacked them back in defense. With the three men was their master or, in other words, lord.

"You're not Koharu. Who the hell are you?" man #1 said.

"Likewise, who are you? You seem to be ordinary humans," Sango said.

Kaori jogged over from somewhere nearby. "Yo, Sango! What's going on with the racket?" She noticed the three men and their lord. "Um...who are they?"

"That's what I am trying to find out," Sango stated. Kaori and her stared at the men.

"A demon!" man #2 exclaimed.

"Not this again..." Kaori complained.

"Look at her ears! Their like a neko," man #3 said.

"They are beautiful," the three men's lord said. He was injured with bandages around his forehead and right arm. "Bring them with us."

"Yes sir," the three men said.

"Very bad idea, guys," Kaori said.

The three men began to approach Kaori and Sango. Not even moments later, Inuyasha appeared and punched each one of the men, including the lord.

"You okay, Kaori?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kaori stated.

"Their leader wouldn't stop staring at us," Sango said.

"He was staring?" Kaori questioned. "Didn't notice."

"Which one is the leader?" Inuyasha asked. Sango pointed towards the leader. Inuyasha punched him again. "KEEP YOUR EYES AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

The three men gathered their lord and got out of there.

Kaori was blushing a little and she crossed her arms. "So, your woman huh?"

Inuyasha blushed deeply. "Eh... I wasn't thinking... Uh, don't make me sit."

Kaori laughed and hugged him. "It's fine. It's extremely cute that you called me your woman." She bit her lip. " _Even though, Kikyo is your OTHER and MAIN woman... Damn it. I was trying to accept that fact but I just can't. I want to be with Inuyasha. Kikyo can go to Hell."_

Inuyasha smiled a little bit and hugged her back a bit.

Koharu, the girl that the men had been searching for, came out of her hiding place. She approached Inuyasha, Kaori, and Sango. "Um..."

"They were after you, then?" Sango questioned her as soon as she spotted. "Don't worry about them now. You are safe."

Miroki, Kagome, and Shippo walked up. Inuyasha and Kaori pulled out of their little hug. "What happened?" Miroku asked as he, Kagome, and Shippo approached them.

"Miroku!" Koharu exclaimed. "It is you, Master Miroku!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"Uh..." Miroku seemed confused.

"Eh?" Kagome questioned.

"So, um, you two know each other?" Kaori questioned.

"This doesn't really surprise me," Inuyasha commented.

"It's me. Koharu." Koharu smiled at Miroku.

"Koharu?" he questioned.

"It's been three years," Koharu said.

"Wow, you look really different," Miroku said.

Sango stared at him and Koharu.

"I'll assume they...dated or something," Kaori commented.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Most definitely."

Koharu tells them about how she met Miroku and that he had asked her to bear his children when she was just 11 years old.

"I withdraw my comment about them probably have dated," Kagome stated.

"YOU'D SAY THAT EVEN TO A CHILD?!" Kaori shouted. "YOU ARE A SICK PERVERTED BASTARD SOMETIMES!"

"You beast," Sango commented, glaring at Miroku.

"I was so happy," Koharu said.

"What?!" Kaori questioned.

"You take responsibility for your actions!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I haven't even laid a finger on her," Miroku said.

"Are you sure about that?" Sango questioned.

"She was just a child. I may have asked but I wouldn't do that to a child," Miroku said.

"Recently, Aburachouja's son had begun to look at me with lewd expression and finally by force, he was able to accomplish his goal," Koharu said.

"Wait, so he...raped you?" Kaori questioned.

Koharu shook her head. "He tried to but I hit him with some firewood."

"Oh. Good. You made it sound like you had been raped, in my opinion. I thought I was going to have to kill someone," Kaori commented. "I don't like rapists."

"I don't think anyone likes rapists," Kagome commented.

"Mm." Sango stared at Miroku and Koharu.

Kohaku held onto Miroku's hands. "Please take me with you!"

"Koharu..." Miroku said.

"I have nowhere to go. Besides. I'm 14 now. I will be happy to bear your child," Koharu said.

Kaori and Sango stare at her in horror.

" _She's younger than i am. Times really were different,"_ Kagome thought.

* * *

It was later that day. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were sitting together. Shippo, Kaori, Kagome, and Koharu were in the building.

"We can't bring that girl along," Inuyasha said.

"I know," Miroku said.

"Maybe so but we can't just abandon her," Sango said.

"At least until we find her a safe place to live. We'll have to stick by her," Miroku said.

"Oh, of course. She's the one you asked to bear your child, even if it was a joke," Sango said.

"It's something I say to all the women I meet," Miroku said.

"I don't remember you ever saying something like that to me," Sango commented.

Miroku stared at Sango for a moment before he took her hand and held it. "Sango, would you consider bearing my-"

"Spare it, would ya?!" Sango exclaimed, glaring at him.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang found a place for Koharu to live. She was really upset when she learned she couldn't go with the group. It was night-time now.

" _Koharu, I hope you will be able to be happy_ ," Kagome thought.

Kaori was drinking some soda she took out of Kagome's backpack. "Miroku, it would be better to comfort the girl instead of just leaving."

"Yeah. You should stay with her for just one night. You owe her that much," Sango said, actually quite jealous.

"At the worst, if I give her a child, Koharu would be reminded of me for her whole life..." Miroku said, frowning.

Kagome and Sango gave Miroku a look.

Kaori choked on the soda. "I didn't mean make love to her! I meant just hang out and talk! Damn perverted bastard!"

Koharu was crying nearby, inside the building. They all could hear her.

"She's still crying. Tsk, she shouldn't waste her tears on that creep," Inuyasha said. He headed over to where Koharu was.

"Hm?" Kagome questioned.

"Inuyasha?" Kaori questioned.

"Fine. We will stay here the night and head out in the morning but no tears in the morning, alright?" Inuyasha stared at Koharu.

Koharu almost immediately stopped crying and smiled. "Yes!"

"Awww," Kagome said.

"He may be a total hothead but he has a very big heart," Sango commented.

"Yeah." Kaori walked towards Koharu and Inuyasha. "Aren't you a sweetheart?" Inuyasha looked at Kaori, blushing. Kaori smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"You two look cute together," Koharu commented.

"Thank you," Kaori said. "Our friends think so, too."

Inuyasha blushed more. "How the hell did this turn from Miroku and her to you and me?" Kaori laughed, shrugged, and hugged him.

* * *

 _I know the chapter was kind of short but it is better than nothing, am I right? XD I hope all of you are doing okay! XD Hope you are having a blast. Hope school and life is going fine for all of you. I have to take college classes around Dec; my dad said so. Ugh. Still not ready for more school. I need a longer break. Give me like 5 years and then I'll go to college and get a job. I can't work on my original stories and fanfics if I have a job and college classes now. I ain't that good at doing so much stuff._

 _Anyways, leave a review if you love this chapter or story. Please favorite if you haven't already. You won't regret it. Probably. XD Love ya._

 _P.S.: What the fuck is with all the names staring with K? Koga, Kaori, Kagome, Kohaku, Koharu, Kagura, Kirara, and soon-to-appear Kanna._ _Oh, speaking of Kirara, though she doesn't make an appearance in this chapter, she is with the group (Same with Shippo since he doesn't talk very much in this chapter; actually he doesn't even speak in this chapter)._


	36. Chapter 35

_Note: Sorry for any errors. Also, Kanna is finally entering the story. Despite my urge to watch videos instead of update, I am gonna update. Yay me! Hopefully nothing was left out too much and shit. I hope it isn't confusing. Hopefully nothing was accidentally taken out (laptop has been being weird lately)._

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Kanna's Mirror**

Later that night while everyone was eating, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kaori could tell that something was wrong. Miroku and Inuyasha exited the building they were staying in to see that men from the village had weapons in their hands. The men from the village began to try and attack Inuyasha & Miroku. Kirara, who had been with them the whole time, transformed and helped them handle the humans that were attacking. They seemed like they were possessed or something.

Kagome, Sango, and Kaori watched from inside. Shippo couldn't see. "What's going on out there?" Shippo wondered.

"Their numbers are great. I shall assist them," Sango said.

Before Sango could go to help Miroku and Inuyasha, Koharu entered the room panting. "Something dreadful has happened!"

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Tell us what happened," Kaori demanded.

"A demon got inside and attacked the elder and his wife!" Koharu exclaimed.

Sango and Kagome grabbed their weapons. The five of them walked out of the room to get to where the elder and his wife were. It didn't take long. The elder and his wife laid on the ground motionless.

"Are they really dead?" Shippo wondered.

"The poor elder," Koharu said.

"A demon did this?" Sango questioned.

"Would make a lot of sense for a demon to do this," Kaori commented.

Kagome looked at Koharu. "Think, Koharu. What did the demon look like? You saw it, right?"

Koharu looked away. "Not exactly. I only caught a glimpse of it."

" _Wait a second, now that I am thinking about, shouldn't have Miroku, Inuyasha, and I sense the demon?"_ Kaori thought. " _Something isn't right here...but what?"_

The five of them walked to the next room. They spotted Kanna, who was wearing a white kimono and had silver/white hair to match.

"There it is!" Sango yelled. She reached for her weapon but Kanna vanished. "Huh? It vanished."

"It's a kid too," Kaori said, frowning. "I can't hurt a kid. Demon or not."

"Kaori, don't let your love of children get the best of you!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kanna kept appearing and disappearing. Sango had to react quickly when Kanna reappeared. Sango threw her weapon at Kanna but Kanna's mirror began to glow and Sango's weapon was blocked by something. Suddenly, Sango's weapon flew back at her, sending her flying back into Shippo and crashing onto the floor, knocking Shippo and Sango unconscious.

"SANGO!" Kagome shouted. "SHIPPO!"

"Shit!" Kaori exclaimed. "What are we going to do, Kagome? I can't hurt a kid!"

"I know!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'll try to do something!"

Kanna tilted her head. "Kagome. Kaori."

Kagome looked towards the girl. " _That girl is a demon?"_

"Huh? You know our names?" Kaori wondered. "What the fuck is going on?"

Koharu grabbed onto Kagome.

"Ahh! Koharu! Let go!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaori ran over to her and tried to pull Kagome out of Koharu's grip. "Holy shit. She is strong all of a sudden. What the fuck?"

"Look into my mirror. Give me your soul," Kanna said.

"Huh?" Kagome looked right at her reflection in the mirror and her soul began to pull out of her.

"Stop this!" Kaori exclaimed. "Please!"

"I would be quiet if I were you. I am not allowed to harm you but if you continue to speak, I will take your soul as well," Kanna said blankly as her mirror continued to suck in Kagome's soul.

"What?" Kaori whispered. " _Not allowed to harm me...?"_ Kaori let out a small gasp. " _Naraku! She is helping Naraku! Damn it... How do I stop her...? I can't harm a child..."_

Shippo regained consciousness and jumped at Kanna. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Shippo, don't!" Kaori exclaimed. A shield appeared around Kanna and Shippo was knocked back. "Shippo!" She ran over to Shippo and held him. "Oh, Shippo. You did good." She petted his head as he lost consciousness again.

Kagome laid on the floor. Her eyes were blank but her soul wasn't completely taken. She is still about to move. Kagome glanced over at Kaori. " _Don't worry... I'll stop her..."_

"Your shards are mine. Give them to me," Kanna said, reaching towards Kagome.

Kagome sat up and pointed an arrow at Kanna. Kaori noticed this and let out another gasp, yelling "Kagome!"

" _Why is she still moving?"_ Kanna wondered in her head.

"Sango?! Kagome?! Shippo?! Kaori?!" Miroku called out.

"Here!" Kaori exclaimed.

Miroku ran into the room with Kirara. Kanna retreated. Kagome fell over.

"Kagome, are you hurt? What has she done?" Miroku asked.

"I'm...fine," Kagome managed to say.

"That girl...the little demon, she tried to take Kagome's soul," Kaori explained. "She didn't take mine...because she said she wasn't allowed."

"That explains why Kagura is here as well," Miroku said. "This is all Naraku's doing."

Kaori stood up with Shippo in her arms. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Fighting Kagura," Miroku said.

"We need to get to him," Kaori said.

Shippo moved in Kaori's arms and awoken once again. "Kaori!"

Kaori placed Shippo on Kirara's back. "Thanks for trying to help earlier." Shippo smiled and nodded. Kaori helped Miroku place Sango and Kagome on Kirara's back. "Jeez, they are heavy."

"We must hurry," Miroku said.

"Yeah," Kaori said.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagura are fighting. Miroku was carrying Koharu while Kirara was carrying Sango and Kagome, plus Shippo. Inuyasha doesn't spot them. Kagura purposely allows Inuyasha to be able to use Wind Scar. As he unleashes it, Kagura turns and switches places with Kanna. Kanna uses her mirror to reflect the Wind Scar right back at Inuyasha, seriously injuring him.

"NO!" Kaori screamed and dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. Miroku sat Kohaku down and ran over to Inuyasha. Shippo followed him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed.

There were sudden gusts of wind and Naraku appeared by Kanna and Kagura.

"Finally dropped dead, eh, Inuyasha?" Naraku questioned the seemingly lifeless Inuyasha.

"NARAKU, YOU BASTARD!" Kaori screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"That is no way for you to address your husband," Naraku stated, chuckling.

"You are not my husband and you never will be!" Kaori exclaimed. "I'd kill myself before I'd become your wife!"

"Tsk tsk. How troublesome you are," Naraku said.

"Should we take Inuyasha's head back as a trophy?" Kagura asked. She didn't get an answer. "No? You don't want that woman to know that Inuyasha has been slain?"

" _That woman...? Does she mean...Kikyo?"_ Kaori thought. She heard groaning coming from Kagome.

"Kaori... Is Inuyasha...okay?" Kagome asked.

"...Yeah... He is okay," Kaori sniffled.

"...I'm glad..." Kagome mumbled.

"Give me your head!" Kagura yelled out, making Kaori look in her direction. She saw Kagura wave her fan and send an attack towards Inuyasha. She had knocked Miroku back without Kaori even knowing since she had been deep in thought for a bit and had spoke to Kagome.

"NO!" Kaori screamed, getting up and running to stand in front of Inuyasha. As Kagura's attack grew closer to her, flames surrounded both Kaori and Inuyasha (since she was protecting him), creating a protective shield around them. Kagura's attack hit the protective fire barrier, stopping in its tracks completely and fading away.

"What?! How can this be?!" Kagura yelled.

The protective fire barrier vanished and Kaori dropped to her knees, feeling weak suddenly. " _That...took a lot of my energy..."_ she thought.

"She certainly is full of surprises, isn't she?" Naraku questioned loudly to no one in particular.

Suddenly, an arrow was fired and it pierced Kanna's mirror. Kaori looked towards where Kagome was and sure enough, it had been Kagome who fired the arrow. The arrow went right into the mirror.

"The arrow went through," Kanna said, looking at her glowing mirror. "It didn't deflect."

"What's going on? Why didn't it strike back at her?" Kagura asked.

"I understand. The arrow is made up of souls. The mirror is entirely filled. Unless the souls are released, the mirror will burst," Kanna explained.

All the souls were then released and Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura escaped. Kaori held Inuyasha in her arms. Suddenly, he was healed.

Inuyasha groaned a bit. He could still feel the pain but the wounds were no longer there. "How... How did you...?"

"I...have no idea," Kaori said. She smiled and started crying tears of joy now. "I don't care. You're okay. You're still here; you're alive. I'm so happy."

Inuyasha sat up and held Kaori close. "Yeah, I'm still here."

Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku watched them, smiling. Sango was still unconscious on Kirara's back.

"So not only can she control fire, she can heal others," Miroku said.

"Maybe her dad could do that," Kagome suggested. "Or maybe her mother was a special kind of...human."

"Who cares about that?" Shippo questioned. "Kaori is even cooler now." Kagome laughed.

* * *

 _There's the new chapter. So Kaori can heal others too and not just the normal half-demon stuff and her power over fire. Wonderful, no? xD_

 _Naraku WILL eventually capture Kaori. He will. I know exactly when it will be the best time for him to do so, which is why I haven't let him actually kidnap her, even though he has the power to do so anytime he wishes._


	37. Chapter 36

_Note: I have, once again, skipped some shit. Why? Because it would be fucking boring to write. Completely boring. Oh and just so ya know, Inuyasha's sword can be spelled in at least 2 different ways: Tessaiga and Tetsusaiga._

 _Oh and also, I am sure you noticed that I only have described a few characters on how they looked in small details but not everyone. That is mostly because I am very lazy. Having details for all characters though probably would've made this story a bit better than it already is but what can ya do? Bitches makes mistakes. In the future, as in in future fanfics, I will totally describe how the characters are dressed and such. Like with the future Yu-Gi-Oh series I will be starting with one of my best friends once Lethal Love (me and another bestie of mine's Death Note fanfic) is finished. This story...will be done in maybe...a few months or more, depending on how much I update (which hasn't been often lately)._

 _Shit I Skipped:_

 _-Goshinki, a demon that Naraku created as an incarnation, fought Inuyasha and broke Tetsusaiga with his fangs. Because of that, Inuyasha's demon blood took over him and he momentarily transformed into a full-fledged demon and the bloodthirsty Inuyasha easily slaughters Goshinki._

 _-Sesshomaru finds Goshinki's severed head and takes it to a swordsmith named Kaijinbo to forge a sword for him using Goshinki's fangs but the swordsmith used the sword himself once it is finished and went after Inuyasha, but lost due to the sword he created causing his death._

 _-Inuyasha had taken Tetsusaiga to Totosai for it to be prepared, having to give him one of his fangs for him to do so. The Tetsusaiga is the only thing that can suppress Inuyasha's demon blood. Also, it was heavier than usual and Inuyasha had to build up his strength to master his own powers._

 _-Everyone found out that Sesshomaru wished for the sword to be made and Sesshomaru appeared, taking the sword and he began to fight against Inuyasha. Inuyasha ended up separated from Tetsusaiga, causing Inuyasha's demon blood to take over again. Everyone managed to escape Sesshomaru, thankfully._

 _That is basically what happened. I watched the episodes for the above things I mentioned and I nearly fell asleep. The only thing that made me stay awake was seeing Rin being cute. She'll be seen eventually, btw. xD Kaori is going to love her very much._

 _Anyways, ignore any errors. Have fun!_

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Juromaru and Kageromaru**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaori were walking around.

"It sure is a peaceful day," Kagome said.

"Yeah. Now that you said that, someone will be attacking us either soon or sometime today," Kaori said, shaking her head.

"Yeah... I probably should've kept it to myself." Kagome suddenly stopped walking and looked towards the way they came.

"Hm?" Inuyasha wondered, stopping along with everyone else.

"There's a shard," Kaori said.

"And it is heading straight for us really fast," Kagome said.

A whirlwind went past them and once it was gone, Koga stood in its place. "Yo."

"It's Koga," Kagome said.

"I kinda figured that out when the shard was moving fast," Kaori said.

"I predict some fighting will be occurring soon," Miroku commented.

"Mhm," Sango said.

"Definitely," Shippo commented. Kirara mewed cutely.

"I picked up on your scent, Kaori, so I came to see ya. Are you doing okay? I hope you are." Koga approached Kaori but Inuyasha moved to stand in front of her.

"What do you want, you mangy wolf? No one wants you here," Inuyasha said. He glared at Koga. Koga glared back.

"Oh no..." Kaori mumbled.

"Please don't start a fight," Kagome said.

"Shut up. I'll kick him if I want to kill him," Inuyasha said.

"You haven't changed one bit, mutt. Kaori, Kagome, don't you get tired with being with this guy?" Koga asked.

"Why you-" Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"He isn't always like this. He is only uptight like this when you come around because he thinks you're going to steal Kaori away," Shippo said.

Inuyasha hit Shippo in the head. "Save it."

"You really need to grow up," Koga told Inuyasha.

* * *

Not to long later, a few of Koga's wolves and his two friends arrived. They all sat down and Koga asked where Naraku was.

"Tell you where Naraku is? Even if we knew, we wouldn't be here talking to you," Inuyasha said.

"So, you don't know then," Koga said.

"Naraku has put up a barrier all around his castle. Let us take care of avenging your comrades deaths. All I ask for is those shards in your legs!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out and attacks Koga.

Koga dodged. "Something the matter, mutt face? You're swinging your sword awfully slow."

Inuyasha growled. "Damn you."

"Tetsusaiga's still too heavy for him," Shippo said.

"Indeed it is," Miroku commented.

Koga and his friends began to leave.

"Don't you run away from me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Save your breath, dog breath. I don't have any time to waste. So, you stupid mutt, until I kill Naraku, I'll leave Kaori in your keeping. Touch her and you'll be sorry." Koga was soon gone.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"He is very confident even while running away, isn't he?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Don't get so angry, Inuyasha," Kaori said.

Inuyasha got in her face. "Who said I was angry?!"

Kaori sighed. "You are just...ugh. This is exhausting." She walked away from him.

" _First he loves Kikyo, then he loves Kaori, then he loves them both, then he loves Kikyo, then he is jealous whenever Koga flirts with Kaori or something similar, and what next? He's probably going to go back to wanting to find Kikyo and make-out with her or something,"_ Kagome thought. " _I wish he'd figure out his feelings faster because if he just keeps going back and forth, someone is going to be broken-hearted...and it isn't going to be Kikyo."_

Inuyasha stared after Kaori, twitching. "You mean you are really tired of being with me?"

"Huh?" Kaori turned around. "Did you say something, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was squatting on the ground, staring vacantly ahead. Kaori walked over to him and shook him a bit. "You okay? Don't worry about anything Koga said."

"He is more concerned about what you told him, Kaori," Miroku said.

"Mhm," Sango replied.

"Huh?" Kaori was looking around, confused. "What the hell did I say?"

"I'll explain it later," Kagome said.

"Uh...okay?" Kaori said, still confused. " _Seriously, what did I say that made him like this? All I said was that it was exhausting arguing with him all the time... At least, that is what I meant. Maybe he took it the wrong way?"_

* * *

It's late at night. The gang is running. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were on Kirara while Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kaori were running. Inuyasha was ahead of everyone, though Kaori was close behind him.

"I can smell Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait, you guys!" Kagome yelled.

"You can't handle Naraku by yourselves!" Miroku yelled.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You still can't even use Tetsusaiga well!" Miroku yelled.

"Spare me!" Inuyasha yelled.

As they ran, Inuyasha and Kaori spotted Koga running. They ran along with him.

"Long time no see," Kaori said as they ran.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga.

"Shut up! I dont have time right now!" Koga yelled.

Behind them, a demon jumped out of the bushes. It had a mask over its mouth. This demon's name is Juromaru.

"What the hell is that?!" Kaori yelled.

Juromaru attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged.

"Nice job escaping as usual, Koga." Inuyasha looked to see Koga leaving in a whirlwind. "He's gone!?"

"Duh," Kaori said. "Doesn't he always run awa-LOOK OUT!"

Inuyasha dodged another attack made by Juromaru.

"You finally made it," Naraku said as he approached from the woods in his baboon clothing.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

" _And now I regret not staying near the others,"_ Kaori thought.

"Naraku," Miroku said as he, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara arrived.

" _Nevermind. I retract my former thought,"_ Kaori thought. " _I was fucked either way. Naraku is going to end up kidnapping me one of these fucking days. I hope today isn't the day."_

"Koga must've fled when he saw that he had no chance of victory." Naraku chuckled. "He isn't as stupid as I thought."

"Who cares about him?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute. Is that another one of Naraku's incarnations?" Miroku questioned.

"He is making a lot of them," Kaori said. "I'm actually kind of impressed."

"Juromaru. I shall remove your shackles. Fight to your heart's content," Naraku said.

The chains and mask on Juromaru shattered and he clawed at Naraku, destorying Naraku's puppet.

"Okay... I'm a bit freaked out," Kagome said.

"You're freaked out?!" Kaori exclaimed. "This thing is gonna kill all of us! Naraku didn't think this one through!"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"That thing can kill me!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Miroku stated.

"It won't lay a finger on you, Kaori," Inuyasha said. "I'll protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I was only saying it to point out something..." Kaori frowned. "I'm not a weak little bitch, you know. Whatever. Do what you want, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha fought against the Juromaru guy alone. He didn't seem to be doing very well. Inuyasha slashed at Juromaru's arm but it didn't leave his body, though something did. Suddenly, a ugly spider-ish skeloton of a demon went through Inuyasha's stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Thanks for the meal," Kageromaru said. "Your insides are delicious."

"That is gross..." Kaori mumbled. "Okay! I'm not saying on the sidelines anymore! I am gonna fight!"

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he began to remove his beads. Kageromaru went by him quickly, making him keep his wind tunnel covered. "What the hell?!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tossed her weapon towards Juromaru but Juromaru sent it back and it got stuck in the ground. Sango went towards it as Kageromaru came down from the sky.

"Sango!" Miroku pushed her out of the way and gets wounded a bit by Kageromaru.

Kaori sent a fire attack at Juromaru but because of his speed, he dodged it and sent Kaori flying into a tree. "Ahh!"

"Kaori!" Inuyasha attacked Juromaru but he dodged and tackled Miroku. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, making Juromaru move off of Miroku. "Damn it, you alright, Miroku?"

"I was more scared of your sword," Miroku stated.

"I'm going to end these things," Inuyasha said. " _They'll die for harming Kaori."_

Kaori stood and ran over to be by Kagome & Shippo who were running into the middle of everything. "You idiots! Stay away!"

Inuyasha looked towards them to see Kageromaru going right at them. "LOOK OUT!"

Kagome, Shippo, and Kaori turned just as Kageromaru got closer to going through all three of them. Before he could, he was kicked aside by Koga, who came back after realizing he had brought danger to Kaori and Kagome.

Koga looked at the girls and Shippo. "Kaori, Kagome, are you alright?"

"Where'd you come from?" Kagome questioned.

"Who cares where he came from. He just saved us! Thanks so much!" Kaori exclaimed. "We're okay. Sort of."

"Inuyasha, you mutt. How dare you put my Kaori in danger?" Koga glared at Inuyasha.

" _He went from being concerned about me and Kagome to being just concerned about me. What the fuck is going on?"_ Kaori thought.

"You're the one who ran away with your tail between your legs! I'll thank you for protecting Kaori," Inuyasha said.

"So what with the stupid looking demon?" Koga asked, talking about Kageromaru.

"He... Eh, no need to explain it," Kaori said. "Let's just kill them."

Soon, Kaori and Inuyasha were fighting Juromaru while Koga was trying to fight Kageromaru. Juromaru was too much for Inuyasha and Kaori to handle, even with teamwork. They were both knocked into trees. Kageromaru went into the ground and came out, injuring Koga's leg.

"Damn..." Kaori groaned, getting up and moving to try and fight Juromaru more.

"Kaori... just go protect Kagome..." Inuyasha groaned, getting up slowly.

Kageromaru looked towards Kaori. "I'll eat her bones and all!" He went at her.

"Huh?!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Oh no you dont!" Koga runs to try and stop Kageromaru but Juromaru stops him.

Kageromaru is right at Kaori when Inuyasha is suddenly near them and he slashes at Kageromaru with Tetsusaiga, which was surprising no longer heavy for Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at the ground. "Did it go in the ground again?"

"Inuyasha, you..." Kaori couldn't find her words.

"Are you okay, Kaori?" he asked her without looking at her as he looked for Kageromaru. "I'll kill that bastard."

"I'm okay," Kaori said. "Just...shocked, I guess?"

"You're still alive?" Koga asked Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Tetsusaiga was suddenly heavy again.

Inuyasha and Koga went on fighting Juromaru and Kageromaru again. Sango placed poison at the bottom of Miroku's staff and she tossed it so it stuck in the ground. The group turned a different color and Kageromaru exited the ground. He dodged Koga and Inuyasha's attacks, entering Juromaru's body again. Inuyasha and Koga ran at Juromaru. Koga was in front of Inuyasha.

Kageromaru jumped out of Juromaru's mouth. "Die!"

"You're the one who's going to die!" Inuyasha yelled. He swung Tetsusaiga down as Koga managed to move out of the way. Inuyasha turns Kageromaru and Juromaru into dust.

"You did it!" Kaori exclaimed, smiling.

"They are dead," Sango said.

Koga hit Inuyasha on the head. "You jerk. You used that opportunity to try and kill me too, didn't you?"

Inuyasha was quiet and put Tetsusaiga up.

"You did try to kill me, didn't you?!" Koga yelled.

"Maybe I did," Inuyasha said. "Next time, I'll kill you for sure."

"Sit," Kaori said.

Inuyasha face-planted into the ground.

"Koga, I am really grateful for what you did today," Kaori said.

"Kaori," Koga said.

"Um... Yeah?" Kaori questioned.

He grabbed her hands. "You're my woman. I can't always leave you with that useless dog but sometimes it's necessary."

Kaori blushed slightly. "Um..."

"Stop flirting with her!" Inuyasha yelled, laying on the ground still.

"When you are in danger, I'll come save you. See ya around!" Koga ran away.

"Uh..." Kaori was trying to process what just happened.

"Why did you let him flirt with you?! It's disgusting!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wha- It's not like I asked him to flirt with me!" Kaori yelled back, her cute little black neko ears twitching in annoyance and anger.

"You liked it though! You blushed!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's not every day when a girl has a guy flirting with her!" Kaori yelled.

"Grrr, the only guy who can flirt with you is me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How is it fair that you can run off to find Kikyo and love us both but I can't allow some other guy to flirt with me?! It is completely unfair!" Kaori yelled.

" _They are fighting like cats and dogs again,"_ Kagome thought, sighing and shaking her head.

* * *

 _There's the new chapter. It took forever because of so many damn distractions and I was watching Pewdiepie (if you hate Pewds, don't hate me for loving him and I won't hate you for hating him; we're all fabulous bitches her, okay?)._

 _Ignore any stupid errors. Everyone makes them. I'd love to see a bad review on here (that is in English this fucking time and maybe I won't actually delete it -_- Love you, hater that did that btw. You were my first hater. But I hate looking up non-English words on Google cause sometimes it gives you all kinds of shit)._

 _ANYWAYS, leave a review and favorite. A free hug for every favorite. Tell your friends about this story or don't. Doesn't matter. All I care about is making people feel happy when reading my stories. If they make you feel like shit or feel like you need to shit, I'm sorry and maybe you should find some other amazing bitch that writes amazing fanfics that isn't me xD Yep. I love you. Bye!_


	38. Chapter 37

_Note: I am finally updating. Been taking a break to both relax and to work on chapters for Lethal Love. I've recently watched 9 episodes of Tokyo Ghoul and my gosh, I love that anime. It's amazing. Fucking awesome!_

 _Anyways, enjoy the chapter and ignore the grammar or spelling errors and shit. Yep. Love ya._

 _Leave an honest review. Sorry if you don't like it. I was very distracted by Tokyo Ghoul and leg & back pains from hardly moving around (I rarely leave my room unless I need to use the restroom or eat; I have to work on that)._

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Heartbroken**

The group was back at Kaede's village. Kaori, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku were inside Kaede's home.

"I'm going home now, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"I don't care. Go ahead and go," Inuyasha said.

"I'm gonna go with you," Kaori said, standing up.

"What?! Why are you leaving?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I miss Sota and I am sure he misses me too," Kaori replied, heading out of Kaede's home.

"Ye two have tension between ye," Kaede commented.

"Shut up, old hag," Inuyasha said. Kaede was tending to Inuyasha's wounds that Kaori didn't heal.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the building too.

* * *

Kaori and Kagome went to the well.

"I never figured out how I can go through the portal between our eras," Kaori commented. "My dad was a full demon and he could go through it but...no other demon can go through it, I don't think. I've only see Inuyasha go through but I don't know how he can..."

"Hm... I don't know how your dad had gotten through but I do know that you must be able to because he could and because you have a connection to my era. You love Sota very much; he is like a little brother to you. Maybe that is why you are allowed to go back and forth. With Inuyasha, maybe he can go through only when you are in my era, which makes him have a connection to my era," Kagome stated.

"I didn't understand half of what you said other than 'my era'," Kaori said, sighing. "But you could be right, I suppose, with...whatever you just said that I mainly ignored."

Kagome pouted. "I was just telling you my thoughts."

"What made you think I actually wanted to hear them?" Kaori questioned.

Kagome glared at her playfully. "Shut up." She jumped into the well. Kaori was going to do so as well but Shippo ran up.

"You two will come back, right?" he asked.

"Yup," Kaori replied.

"Kaori, you need to keep in mind that Inuyasha's a low grade type so he really took Koga's nonsense seriously. He's a miserable guy who has no self-confidence. If he's in love with you, it'd be even worse, unless he has been in love with you completely all this time and that has been the worst," Shippo said.

Kaori laughed. "Okay. I will try to keep that in mind. See ya later." She jumped into the well.

* * *

Quite some time has went by since Kaori and Kagome left. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha were in Kaede's home. Kirara was outside somewhere.

"Inuyasha, don't you intend to go pick up Kaori and Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"It's more relaxing without someone like them around," Inuyasha said. " _Who am I kidding? I've been extremely anxious since Kaori went with Kagome. I hope she comes back soon. Kagome can stay there for all I care."_

"Couldn't you stop acting so irritated with everyone?" Sango questioned. "It's rather tiring."

"Besides, however you look at it, that was just Koga's unrequited love, wasn't it," Miroku said.

"Nothing to be afraid about," Shippo said.

"AHH! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Inuyasha ran out of the building. He headed to the well. He stared into the well and sighed. "I wonder what Kaori is doing right now." Suddenly, he heard saw a large soul collector in the sky. "What the-?"

Kikyo stumbled out of the forest and towards Inuyasha.

"Ki... Kikyo," Inuyasha mumbled. He ran towards Kikyo and caught her in his arms. He placed her against a tree and got rid of the large soul collector, releasing the souls that keep Kikyo alive and allowing a few to enter Kikyo.

"Inu...yasha?" Kikyo questioned, looking his way. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha went over to her. "I was going to ask you why you came here."

"A demon was chasing me," Kikyo said.

"So you lead him here so I could save you," Inuyasha stated.

"Don't be a fool, Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "I was running blindly for my life when I happened to come upon you."

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kikyo looked at the tree and looked at her surroundings. "50 years ago... At this place, I shot an arrow through your chest and my life ended as well."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, why do you think Naraku caught you and I in a trap and made us hate each other...?" Kikyo asked.

"To corrupt the Shikon No Tama by tainting your heart which keeps the jewel cleansed with hatred from me," Inuyasha said.

"Hmph. That's just an excuse. Even without corrupting my heart...if Naraku just touched the Shikon No Tama, that should have been enough to corrupt the jewel. The remains of Onigumo's heart inside Naraku wanted us broken up. The wild-thief wanted me for himself," Kikyo said. "Not only that, I could tell from my last counter with him that the heart inside Naraku is beginning to yearn for another woman; the woman that I have seen you with. The one with the neko ears."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. " _That bastard... So, he loves Kikyo...and Kaori?"_ Inuyasha unclenched his fist. " What a meaningless reason to-"

"Yes, it was meaningless but also very human. Naraku probably doesn't want to admit it but at any rate, it seems those feelings for me remain. To try to remove those feelings, he tried to kill me." Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away from her. "Enough Inuyasha. My body has filled up with dead souls."

"You're intending to destroy Naraku by yourself, aren't you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, I am a priestess. By fighting with my spiritual powers, I can completely remove him from this world," Kikyo said.

"I'm not talking about that!" Inuyasha yelled. "That someone like Naraku is in love with you makes me sick! Kikyo, you said that my life is yours! In that case, your life is mine!"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo mumbled.

Inuyasha held Kikyo. "There's no way I'll hand you over...to the likes of Naraku!"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo repeated. Seemed like Inuyasha was letting out his emotions towards Kikyo...but holding in the ones for Kaori...

* * *

Kaori and Kagome climbed out of the well.

"It's gotten really late," Kagome stated.

"Well, we did sleep for a little while at your home," Kaori said.

"Our home," Kagome commented.

Kaori shook her head. "This is my new home; my real home."

"Hm? Is that a light over there?" Kagome wondered.

They walked closer to where Kagome had saw lights. The lights were souls. They saw Inuyasha and Kikyo under the tree Inuyasha had once been pinned to.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Kagome wondered.

Kaori frowned. "He has feelings for her still, you know."

"Yeah, I know..." Kagome pulled Kaori behind some tree. "Let's watch."

"Then be quiet," Kaori said in a hushed tone.

"Kikyo, where is Naraku's castle? You know where it is, don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you knew, then what?" Kikyo questioned.

"I'd go in there and rip Naraku apart. Then Kikyo, you won't have to fight anymore," Inuyasha said.

Kaori watched silently from behind the tree near them. Kagome frowned.

"I've already told you, Inuyasha. I am the only one who can purify Naraku and completely remove him from this world," Kikyo said.

"But if your attacked again like just now...who will protect you?! I'm the only one who can, aren't I?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kaori was close to tears. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"I should be going," Kikyo said. "It's about time you returned back to your friends." Kikyo left. Kaori leaned against the tree, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Kaori..." Kagome mumbled. Kaori started to leave. "Kaori?"

"Don't follow me. I need to be on my own for a few days. Why don't you go back home for a few more days once morning comes? When you come back, I'll be here again, okay?" Kaori glanced at Kagome.

"Um... Okay, yeah," Kagome said. Kaori gave her a quick hug before running away. Kagome stared after her. "Kaori..." she said to herself. "You're heartbroken, aren't you?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, having walked by and spotted her. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, hey Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling nervously. "Not too long ago."

"Kaori isn't with you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Kaori went...to see the others once we got here," Kagome lied.

"Oh, um. Okay. I'll talk to her when we get to Kaede's then," Inuyasha said.

"Uh... Yep!" Kagome exclaimed. " _He is going to yell at me a lot when he finds out she left..."_


	39. Chapter 38

_Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I love all of you. You are all amazing. Don't be shy to review. Ignore any errors or flip your shit if you do see errors and post it on Youtube so I can like it xD Lol. Joking. If you actually do that, I shall always rememberz you O_O Probably._

 _P.S. : If you make a joke in a review and I find it funny, I will love you forever and we can be good friends. Even if we don't hardly talk. I will remember you forever XD Especially since I have to write shit down to remember things so yeah :P_

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Temporarily Alone and Temporary Acceptance**

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the village. It was getting close to daylight. Inuyasha went to search for Kaori, who he thought was there and was probably in a tree somewhere, while Kagome went into Kaede's home.

"Hey guys! I brought you some medicine from my home!" Kagome quickly started to pull out everything from her bag.

"What's the rush?" Sango questioned.

"I lied to Inuyasha about Kaori being here when she is actually going to be on her own for a couple of days. I need to hurry so he doesn't yell at me or anything," Kagome explained.

"She went on her own?" Miroku questioned. "That's dangerous, isn't it? Naraku will always be after her."

"She can handle herself... Besides, she needs time to think and be away from everyone. She saw...Inuyasha and Kikyo together." Kagome frowned.

"Now I understand why she left," Sango stated.

"Gotta go!" Kagome took off running out of the home and ran back in the direction of the well.

A few moments later, Inuyasha entered Kaede's home. "She isn't here either?" He looked at Sango and Miroku. "Where's Kaori?"

"Uh... I don't know if we should tell you," Miroku said.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha glared at him. "I have a right to know where she is."

"...She left to be alone for a few days. At least, that's what Kagome told us," Sango revealed.

"WHAT?! SHE LIED TO ME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Kagome has went back to her country again. She didn't want to deal with your...wrath," Miroku said.

"I'm not even going to go after Kagome. I can yell at her when she gets back," Inuyasha said, still quite angry. "Do you have any idea where Kaori could've gone?" Miroku and Sango shook their head. Inuyasha sighed. "Do you know why she left?"

"Yeah. She heard what you and Kikyo were saying," Sango said.

" _So, Kaori saw everything? Kagome too? Damn it,"_ Inuyasha thought. He ran out of there and headed towards the tree he found Kagome hiding behind. " _Her scent should still be around there. I smelt it when I found Kagome and my worst fear was realized: she heard everything. I'll just follow it and I'll find Kaori...and I guess apologize? I don't know."_ He reached the tree and he sniffed around. Shortly afterwards, Inuyasha found Kaori's scent and started to follow it.

* * *

Kaori was sitting in a tree in a forest, crying. " _It hurts so much seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. I love Inuyasha so much but why did I have to fall for such a jerk? I want Kikyo to die so badly... I want her dead so much that I want to help Naraku end her life...or at least, ask him to end her life for me and I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate since he wants her dead, he wants his feelings for her gone, and he wants me as his bride just as much as he wants her dead. I could bribe him... No, I can't... It's wrong. I'll be going down a horrible path. I'll end up having evil kids with Naraku if I end up helping him. Ugh... Why does love and life have to be so damn complicated?"_

Kaori curled up on the tree and began to sing softly to calm herself. "Tell me babe, how many times do I shed my tears? Every Heart, every heart is not a gentle yet. Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness. Every Heart, doesn't know so what to say or what to do. Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone so I prayed for help to the distant million stars. Round and round the planets revolve around the sun and we always seek after love and peace, forever more. Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out. Look up at the sky, every heart is shining all today."

Kaori stopped singing and took a deep breath. She wiped her tears and started thinking again. " _I keep telling myself that I should accept it and move on...but then I just go right back to needing to be by Inuyasha and wanting to be the only person he loves... I'm selfish..."_

"KAORI!"

The shout pulled Kaori out of her thoughts. " _Inuyasha...?"_ She wiped the rest of her tears and looked around, searching for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went past her tree. "KAORI!" He sniffed around and caught her scent again. He sniffed more and it lead him to the tree Kaori was at. He looked up as Kaori tried to hide in the tree. That didn't prevent him from jumping up it to be with her.

"...Hey, Inuyasha..." Kaori mumbled, looking elsewhere. " _I've made up my mind... Who am I kidding? I'll end up changing my mind again later..."_

"Listen. Kaori, I-" Inuyasha started.

"Stop." Kaori looked at him with a tiny smile. "I've had a little bit of time to think...and I'm okay with you wanting to be with Kikyo. I mean it this time around since we've had this conversation a few times now... You loved her before you met me. It's only fair if you go back to her. I just want to ask one thing... Can I be with you? You know, as in staying with you and the group? I want to continue helping you out with fighting demons and getting the shards..."

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments before grinning a little. "Yeah." Kaori hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back.

 _"We really have had this kind of conversation a few times...and I am sure this won't be the last time we have it. So, he is gonna be with Kikyo now, probably. At least, Inuyasha and I can share laughs and smile often. We can still have our little moments we get caught up into. I'll never leave your side, Inuyasha. To be honest, even if you're with Kikyo, I won't give up on you. I won't stop loving you. I'll always be here for you and, as I said, I'll always be by your side,"_ Kaori thought.

* * *

 _Note: They have had that kind of conversation before, haven't they? xD Not only can't Inuyasha make up his mind, Kaori can't make up her mind. She wants to be with Inuyasha but she also wants to accept that he may not want to be with her. Drama, am I right? *shakes my head* This is like real life relationships, man. Boyfriend and girlfriend go back and forth. There is a breakup...then a make-up...then another break-up and make-up; basically, they can't decide if they want to be with each other or with someone else. Relationships these days. I shouldn't even be talking like this since my friend's fiance and her are the same exact way when they argue and stuff. Fucking fuck. DX Relationships are just plain crazy. Am I right?_

 _Anyways, so yeah. Kaori and Inuyasha both need to make up their minds, damn it. Kaori, you need to chose if you accept that Inuyasha also loves Kikyo or don't accept it. Inuyasha, you need to chose if you love Kikyo more or if you love Kaori more. Also, Kaori, you need to stop assuming that Inuyasha loves Kikyo more. He is still very confused because he is a...hormonal half-demon I guess? I don't know. Probably used the wrong word there. :P Oh well. xD Love ya both!_

 _P.S. : Don't worry, everyone. They both will finally make a choice soon and I am sure the answer is obvious with what they will pick. XD Oh and Kaori had sang "Every Heart" by Boa in English._


	40. Chapter 39

_Note: Sorry for any errors xD_

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Kohaku Returns!**

Inuyasha and Kaori had returned to the group. Kagome had returned from home a few days later. The gang is currently riding on a badger demon that is friends with Miroku.

"I didn't think you'd come back," Shippo said to Kagome. "You left in quite a hurry and I didn't get the chance to say hi or anything."

"I was trying to escape Inuyasha's wrath since I lied to him," Kagome said.

"I still haven't forgive you for that," Inuyasha commented.

"Can we all just be nice for once and have no drama for at least a minute or two?" Kaori asked.

"That would be nice," Kagome said.

"But almost impossible with Inuyasha around," Shippo commented. Inuyasha hit him in the head.

"Inuyasha! Don't hit him!" Kaori exclaimed. She hugged Shippo and kissed his head. "You are always harming him..."

"Hmph. I wouldn't if he kept his mouth shut," Inuyasha stated.

"I wonder how those two settled things out," Sango said to Miroku, talking about Kaori and Inuyasha. Kirara was in her lap, sleeping.

"Well, it's likely that Kaori gave in, isn't it?" Miroku questioned.

"You mean she forgave him for two-timing with Kikyo?! Again?! Unbelievable. Kaori sure can put up with a lot. I'm surprised she hasn't once tried to burn Inuyasha to a crisp. I would have." Sango looked back to look at Kaori and Inuyasha. "Maybe I could give her some advice. I mean, I think those two are great together and all, but Inuyasha is always going after Kikyo and breaking Kaori's heart. She should just move on to someone who wouldn't do that to her instead of just forgiving him each time and pretending like she doesn't mind that he does that."

"She probably thought it'd be bad to pressure him," Miroku stated.

"Yeah. It doesn't take much to piss him off," Sango said.

Miroku and Sango both looked back to stare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed for a bit but he felt like someone was staring at him. He opened his eyes and saw the two of them still staring. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," they both said before looking forward again.

* * *

They arrived at where a castle should've been. There were little pieces of what was part of a castle around but not enough to say that the castle was in ruins.

"This is the remains of Naraku's castle, huh?" Inuyasha questioned.

"There's a faint trace of Naraku's miasma remaining," Miroku said. Miasma was what they called Naraku's poison he always released.

"This is nothing like before. Last time, it was a fake castle. This... this was a real one. I'm sure of it," Kaori said.

"Kaori's right," Sango said. She walked around a bit and spotted her father's armor on the ground, half buried. She crouched down and picked it up. "His castle was definitely here." She frowned a little.

"We shouldn't keep them buried in such tainted grounds. We'll take them to a more appropriate place and give them a proper burial," Miroku said.

"Thanks," Sango said with a faint smile on her face.

" _Poor Sango,"_ Kagome thought. Shippo and Kirara looked around, staying by Kagome.

They all moved the remains of Sango's father and village members. As Sango laid flowers in front of their new graves, Kaori started getting a very bad feeling. She felt like someone was in danger but it wasn't any of them. She looked around.

Kagome looked at Kaori. "What is it, Kaori?" Everyone was looking at Kaori now.

"Kohaku..." Kaori mumbled.

"Huh?" Sango moved closer to Kaori. "Kohaku?" She looked around. "Is he here?"

"There's a shard nearby," Kagome mumbled. "So he has to be here."

Kaori's eyes widened as she realized that Kohaku was the one in danger. "Kohaku's in danger!" She took off running in Kohaku's direction. Sango ran after her.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha and Shippo exclaimed.

"Sango!" Miroku and Kagome exclaimed.

They all ran, including Kirara, after Sango and Kaori. Soon, the seven of them found Kohaku being attacked by a demon.

"It must be after Kohaku's shard!" Kaori exclaimed.

"It's what?!" Sango exclaimed.

Kaori snatched Kohaku as the demon tried to harm him. She jumped away from the demon with Kohaku in her arms.

"Someone, hurry up and kill the demon!" Kaori exclaimed.

As Sango threw her boomerang to destroy the demon, Kohaku stared at Kaori and her neko ears before looking towards Sango and the others. " _Why are they helping me?"_ he thought.

Once the demon was dead, Sango went over to Kaori and Kohaku. Kaori put Kohaku down.

"Are you alright, Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"You know me?" Kohaku questioned, blinking.

"Hm." Everyone was a bit surprised. Mostly Sango.

" _He doesn't remember?"_ Sango thought.

* * *

Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, and Kaori were inside a building. Miroku and Inuyasha were outside. Sango was wrapping Kohaku's arm since Kaori was sleeping. Shippo and Kirara were also asleep.

"Have we met before?" Kohaku asked.

"Kohaku, do you really not remember anything since you escaped the castle?" Kagome asked. He had somewhat explained what he knew.

"No," Kohaku answered, frowning.

"You don't remember Naraku?" Sango asked.

" _Naraku..."_ Kohaku thought. He remembered someone saying he was no longer needed. " _Was that Naraku?"_

Kaori yawned as she sat up. "Maybe if he rests, he can remember."

"I don't know..." Sango said.

Outside, Inuyasha and Miroku were talking. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground.

"I don't like this. That kid is just acting, isn't he?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It doesn't seem that way," Miroku said.

"You trust him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not," Miroku said.

Shippo, Kaori, and Kagome walked out of the house.

"Should we leave them alone?" Shippo asked.

"Sango said she wanted it that way," Kagome said.

"Mhm," Kaori said.

They walked up behind Inuyasha and Miroku.

"If we hit him two or three times, wont that expose his true character?" Inuyasha questioned. Kaori hit him in the head very hard. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He turned and looked at Kaori. "What was that for?!" She didn't answer.

"I don't think it'll be that simple. Whether it's a trap or not, her dear brother has returned as the person he once was," Miroku said.

"Yeah..." Kagome said.

Suddenly, Naraku's insects filled the sky as Sango came outside.

"Not this bullshit again!" Kaori exclaimed.

Kagura jumped from the sky and landed before them. "I know you are hiding, Kohaku. Come out."

"Wha...?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Don't play innocent. It's the kid Naraku raised. That Kohaku ran off with that shard still in his back," Kagura said.

"So, you're here to take him back?" Miroku questioned.

"Hmph. Naraku just wants the shard. He said to give Kohaku's corpse to his sister, Sango," Kagura said.

"Bitch!" Kaori yelled.

"He also wants the half neko woman," Kagura said.

"Eh, that doesn't surprise me," Kaori said.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Your head is mine, Inuyasha!" Kagura attacked him. He dodged.

"Kagome, you and I should go inside and protect Kohaku," Sango said.

"I'll help, but he isn't inside," Kaori said before Sango and Kagome moved to go in the building.

"What?" Sango questioned.

"The shard is on the move," Kagome said. "Kohaku ran away."

"We need to go after him," Sango said.

"Exactly so Kagome, get you things," Kaori said.

Kagome nodded and quickly gathered her stuff before the three of them ran after Kohaku with Kirara while Miroku and Inuyasha fought Kagura. Shippo hid inside the building.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girls to catch up to Kohaku. A few of Naraku's insects tried to attack Kohaku but Sango killed them.

"I don't understand. It's me that they are after!" Kohaku exclaimed.

Sango gave him a small smile. "Kohaku, please stay here. Don't leave me anymore."

"Why? Why are you doing this for me?" Kohaku asked.

"You're my brother, that's why. You're my one and only brother," Sango said before she left with Kirara.

"We'll protect you until Inuyasha gets here," Kagome said, smiling at Kohaku.

"We should get away from here though," Kaori stated. "Just saying." Loads of demons started arriving and surrounding them.

Kagome started to shoot arrows at the demons until she ran out. Kaori destroyed the currently remaining ones with her fire.

"We need to hide," Kaori said.

Kagome spotted a hole under a tree. "We can hide there!"

Kaori gripped Kagome and Kohaku's wrists. She dragged them into it. Not long after, Naraku's insects flew by.

"That was a close one," Kagome stated.

"No kidding," Kaori said.

"Now, we definitely need to wait for Inuyasha," Kagome said. "There's no way you can handle all of those demons, Kaori."

"Again, no kidding." Kaori glared at Kagome a bit.

"That lady. I hope she'll be okay," Kohaku said.

"Sango? She will be fine. She is very strong," Kaori said, smiling.

"She is your sister. Don't you remember?" Kagome asked.

"She looks familiar," Kohaku said.

"She is extremely worried about you and maybe, if you stay, you will be able to remember her completely," Kaori said.

"Mmm." Kohaku looked at his hands. Kaori and Kagome turned their attention towards the hole.

"I hope they don't find us," Kagome said. "The demons, I mean."

" _Kill Kagome,"_ Kohaku heard inside his head. Suddenly, the shard in his back took over him. He pulled out his weapon and he prepared to kill Kagome. Kaori sensed danger towards Kagome as Kohaku brought his weapon down towards Kagome.

Blood suddenly splattered across the ground. Kagome stared in shock. Kaori had pushed her away and out of the hole, causing Kohaku to harm Kaori's arm badly.

"W-What happened?" Kagome questioned.

Kaori quickly crawled out of the hole, holding her arm. "Something's wrong with Kohaku. I think Naraku regained control."

"No..." Kagome looked at Kaori then back at Kohaku who was out of the hole as well and attacking her. "Ah!"

Kaori got in front of Kagome just as the attack landed. Kohaku's weapon had now entered Kaori's back since her back is facing Kohaku. "Damn... it..." She glanced back towards Kohaku. " _I can't kill or harm Kohaku. He is a kid and he is also Sango's brother... This is fucked up."_

Kohaku suddenly started hesitating. Sango soon arrived with Kirara as Kohaku ran off with the shards Kagome had which had fallen to the ground from when she was pushed out of the way.

"Kaori!" Sango exclaimed, seeing her wounds.

"I'm... fine... That really fucking hurt..." Kaori said. " _Like hell I'll be able to heal in this much pain... Damn it..."_

"You shouldn't have-" Kagome started.

"Don't... We are still sisters... I will always protect you even if it means dying!" Kaori yelled.

Kagome started to cry and hugged her softly. "Kaori..."

"Kirara, stay here with Kagome and Kaori," Sango said. Sango ran off.

Inuyasha arrived shortly afterwards and immediately rushed to Kaori and Kagome. His eyes widened as he stared at Kaori's wounds. "You're hurt really badly."

"I'll be okay..." Kaori reassured him.

"He could've killed you! I knew he was pretending!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This is Naraku's fault... Inuyasha, you need to stop Sango. She might kill Kohaku. Please, don't let her do that... Kohaku needs to stay alive," Kaori said before wincing from the pain she was in.

"But..." Inuyasha stared at Kaori who laid in Kagome's arms. This wasn't the time to argue with her, especially since she was hurt. "Okay." He kissed her head. "Hang in there, okay? Just... try to heal yourself slowly if it hurts that much." He then took off running.

"He looked really worried," Kagome told Kaori.

Kaori smiled weakly. "That's nice..."

* * *

Sango was about to kill Kohaku when Inuyasha arrived.

"Sango, don't!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't stop me, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Even if you killed Kohaku, it'd just delight Naraku," Inuyasha stated. Kohaku started to run away. "You too, Kohaku! GIVE IT A REST AND WAKE UP!" Inuyasha knocked Kohaku over. Kohaku dropped the shards and reached to grab them again. Inuyasha stepped on his hand before grabbing Kohaku's clothing, pulling him up so he could be in his face. "REMEMBER ALREADY!"

Sango stared with wide eyes. Soon, Kirara arrived with Kagome, Kaori, and Miroku on her back with Shippo on her head. Kagura arrived as well and snatched Kohaku, taking him with her.

"I really hate that bitch..." Kaori groaned. She had healed her wounds a little bit and they weren't bleeding as much.

"You should rest," Kagome said with concern.

"Whatever..." Kaori said.

Inuyasha picked up the shards. "Hey Sango! So, don't act hastily again. I'll tell you this now: Naraku ordered Kohaku to kill Kagome and take the shards. That's why you musn't kill Kohaku. He isn't doing this because he wants to; he's being forced to. We'll get him back alive."

Sango half-smiled.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were inside a hut.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. For my sake, you sucked up the saimoyosho poison..." Sango said. The Saimoyosho are Naraku's insects.

"San...go..." Miroku said weakly.

"What?" she asked.

"Dont... look so sad. There is hope...for Kohaku as well..." Miroku said. "So you should smile..."

"Yeah... Thanks..." Tears formed in Sango's eyes. Miroku sighs and closes his eyes. Sango's eyes widened as she leaned closer to him. "Miroku?! Wait, don't die! Hang in..." She felt Miroku's hand on her ass and she felt one of her veins pop.

Shippo walked in. "How's Miroku feeling?" Miroku was rubbing his head from a hit he received from Sango.

"He seems to have gotten better," Sango said blankly.

* * *

Inuyasha is staring at Kaori. She had bandages on her arm. She also had bandages on her back that weren't visible because of her kimono covering it. They were sitting under a tree.

"What?" Kaori asked, noticing that he was staring.

"You got hurt..." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. I know. People get hurt sometimes, Inuyasha. I am just glad I was there to protect Kagome. She could've died..." Kaori sighed. Inuyasha pulled her close to him. "H-Huh?" She started to blush like crazy.

"I was worried..." Inuyasha said. "I could've lost you..."

"But you didn't and you won't so stop worrying about everything," Kaori said.

"Mm..." Inuyasha buried his head in Kaori's shoulder. Kaori smiled a little and let him stay there as he ended up falling asleep holding her.

* * *

 _Adorable-ish moments and Naraku bullshit = pretty much gonna happen in every single chapter that is left (which probably a whole lot)_

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to try and make a few more chapters later today. Love ya. Leave a review!_


	41. Chapter 40

_Last chapter for today because I totally can't do seven chapters in one day. Three in one day is enough, I guess :D_

 _To be honest, I think this chapter is very boring but the ending is cute. xD Love ya._

 _Ignore the errors xD_

 _Warning: This chapter contains oocness (out-of-character-ness). Probably._

 **Chapter Forty: For The Moment**

The group was just walking around, travelling and minding their own business when they came across a young boy and his grandfather that fell over and couldn't get back up. Currently, the group was walking with the young boy and Inuyasha was carrying the boy's grandfather. They were approaching their village.

"I see the village," Kagome said.

"Always stating the obvious," Kaori commented.

"We made it, grandpa," the boy said, smiling.

"Ahh, I'm saved," the grandfather said. "I'm very grateful for your help after spraining my ankle."

"Hmph." Inuyasha was annoyed.

Once in the village, Inuyasha put the grandfather down.

"Take care," Kaori said. The grandfather nodded.

"Thank you," the boy said. "And thank you, mister dog man!"

Kaori laughed as Inuyasha got angry. "Dog man?" he questioned.

"As thanks, I'll give you my treasured item." The boy pulled out something and gripped it. He went over to Inuyasha and placed it into Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha gripped it, not looking at it just yet. The boy went back over to his grandfather giggling. "Goodbye." The boy walked off with his grandfather.

Kagome waved goodbye to them. "Bye! Take care!"

"What did you get?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared blankly ahead as he watched the two walk away. He opened up his hand as everyone crowded around him.

"A snake's cast-off skin," Sango said. "Cool."

"Wow. Lucky," Shippo said.

"Neat," Kaori said.

"Just what you always wanted," Kagome joked.

"Can I have it?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha immediately handed it to him. "Awesome!"

* * *

The group left and continued to walk as they went back to minding their own business.

"We have no time to be helping people," Inuyasha said.

"But we walked with them. It's not like we went off track," Kaori said.

"After doing something good, you always get angry, don't you?" Miroku questioned.

"Bah!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kaori freezes suddenly.

"Kaori what-?" Kagome paused. "Who's in danger?"

"I'm not sure," Kaori said.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air. "The smell of human blood. Quite a number of people. There's fire and smoke too."

They all turned towards where the village was. Smoke was coming from it. They all immediately started to run back to the village as quickly as possible. As they approached the village, the kid from earlier was walking towards them weakly, an arrow in his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaori exclaimed. Kagome and Kaori went to the boy and held him.

"Save...gramps..." the boy said.

"Kagome! Kaori! Take care of him!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran by them.

"Well, duh!" Kaori yelled at him, shaking her head.

"Sango, stay and help Kaori protect Kagome and the boy," Miroku said, running after Inuyasha.

Kaori started to heal the boy's wound. "What happened?"

"...Bad men attacked our village," the boy said.

"Bandits," Sango commented. "Don't worry, we'll save your village."

"Thank you," the kid said.

Kaori finished healing the kid's wound. "There."

"Does it hurt?" Kagome asked.

"A little. Thanks so much, miss cat lady," the kid said.

Kaori laughed and nodded. "Yup."

Kagome got onto her bike with the boy and headed into the village with Kaori running beside her and Sango riding Kirara.

"We need to hurry and help them," Kaori said.

"Yeah," Sango said.

"I'm worried about grandpa..." the boy said.

"We'll do our best to save him," Kagome said.

* * *

The girls and Shippo arrived to find Inuyasha and Miroku trapped in a cocoon with the moth demon, Gatenmaru, standing before it with his bandits. The bandits were making the woman pour their sake. They witnessed Gatenmaru kill one of the women. They spotted the kid's grandfather about to be killed by two bandits that were beating him up for trying to Inuyasha his sword back.

"Grandpa!" the kid exclaimed, getting off the bike and running to his grandpa. He laid over him.

"Another trouble-maker." The bandit tried to kill the boy as well but Sango ran at him, kicking him and his buddy away from the two.

Kaori and Kagome followed while Shippo stayed with Kirara.

"Are you okay?" Kaori asked.

The kid's grandfather handed her Tetsusaiga. "The sword... Give your friend his sword..."

"We would if we knew where he was," Kagome said.

Kaori looked towards the cocoon. "I think I know where..."

Gatenmaru eyed Kagome and Kaori. "Hmm. What tasty looking women. Bring them to me."

"Yes sir," the bandits said. The bandits then surround the girls and the kid & his grandpa.

"You may be humans but don't think I won't turn you into ashes in a second," Kaori said, glaring at them.

"Don't fuck with us," one of the bandits said, grabbing onto Kaori's arm.

Kaori hissed. "FUCK OFF!" She did a spinning kick, sending the bandit's head flying off his body. This was more than likely the first time she has killed a human. Sango started beating the shit out of some of the bandits. Kirara and Shippo ran over to protect Kagome, the kid, and the kids grandpa.

Suddenly, the cocoon Inuyasha and Miroku were in was destroyed by a transformed Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to kill the bandits, growling.

"H-He transformed," Kaori said.

"Oh no," Kagome said.

Gatenmaru transformed into his true self and attacked Inuyasha with his poison. Inuyasha easily took him down by slicing him in half.

"Holy...shit..." Kaori mumbled.

The bandits started to run away.

"You won't get away," the transformed Inuyasha said, going after them and slaughtering them all.

"Inuyasha..." Kaori and Kagome mumbled together.

The transformed Inuyasha looked towards them, smiling.

" _He's...happy about killing them?"_ Kagome thought.

"Kaori, hand Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha so he'll calm down," Shippo suggested.

"Um... Guys." Kaori pointed to the side. Sesshomaru was there.

"Huh? Why is Sesshomaru here?" Kagome wondered.

"You think I'd know," Kaori said, rolling her eyes.

"Hmph, reduced to a monster that just fights, huh?" Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha.

"What is he up to?" Sango wondered.

"Who knows," Shippo said.

"Come at me, Inuyasha. Let's test the extent of your strength while you are like this," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha mindlessly began attacking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru used his sword, getting wounded more each time. Eventually, Inuyasha stopped moving as he lost consciousness.

"He's finally stopped moving, huh?" Sesshomaru approached him.

Kaori and Kagome ran to be in front of Inuyasha. "Stay back!"

"W-WATCH OUT! HE'LL EVEN KILL KAGOME AND KAORI ALONG WITH..." Shippo shouted.

"If you want to stop him, use Tetsusaiga to undo the transformation. If he regains consciousness now, he'll attack again," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Kaori stared at Sesshomaru. " _Is he...trying to help him all of a sudden?"_

Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku ran over to be in front of Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Earlier, you could have cut Inuyasha in two if you'd chosen to but instead youu just blew him back with the Kenatsu. Why did you hold back? I thought you detested Inuyasha. I hardly think that you developed feelings for your brother," Miroku said.

"I'll kill him eventually...but at the moment, for someone who doesn't realize anything at all, killing him has no value." Sesshomaru walked away then without another word.

"It's like he came to stop Inuyasha from running wild. Like, he actually does kinda care about his little brother," Kaori commented.

"Yeah," Kagome said, placing the sword beside Inuyasha as Inuyasha woke up.

Inuyasha stood up and looked at all the dead men. "Did I do all of this?"

"You...don't remember?" Kaori asked.

"The bandits. their blood's smell is thoroughly soaked in my claws." Inuyasha looked at his claws.

Kaori sighed and touched Inuyasha, healing all of his wounds immediately. The kid from before started to run over to Inuyasha but was stopped by one of the women.

"That's a monster. If you get close, you'll get killed," the woman said.

"I don't care if he's a monster! He killed the bad guys for us!" the kid yelled.

" _I hunted the men down... I wouldn't have killed them if I was myself..."_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

It was getting late. Inuyasha was by a river, trying to get the smell of blood off his hands.

"Shit, the scent of blood just won't disappear," Inuyasha said to himself. Kaori watched him from behind a tree, frowning. Inuyasha moved away from the water and sat down. Kaori moved from behind the tree and sat beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her. "You don't have to force yourself to be beside me."

"Hm?" Kaori looked at him.

"What's with you lately?! It's like everyone's acting cautiously around me! Sorry but I'm not worried about what happened! Those bandits were-" Inuyasha was shut up by Kaori kissing him. His eyes widened.

Kaori moved away. "Let's not talk about that, okay?"

"Not talk about it? Not talk about it?! Kaori, I could've hurt you! I could've killed you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha..." Kaori hugged him. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ended up hurting you or killing you!" Inuyasha held her tightly. "I don't...want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you," Kaori said. "We should just be extra careful from now on so this doesn't happen again."

Inuyasha growled and pinned her to the ground. Kaori stared at him with wide eyes. "Even if we are careful, it can still happen again and I could kill you..."

"Can't we just...stop talking about it before I slap the shit out of you?" Kaori sighed.

"Hmph. Fine." Inuyasha didn't get off her though.

Kaori turned her head to the side, blush forming on her face. "Can you get off?"

"...No," Inuyasha said, smirking.

Kaori looked at him and pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I got my little kitty right where I want her," he stated.

Kaori blushed a lot more. "Get off me, you pervert!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush, his shyness taking over his confidence. "P-Pervert?! I am not a pervert! The only pervert around here is Miroku!"

"Then explain this position and that last statement you made!" Kaori exclaimed. "This all qualifies as perverted to me!"

"It does not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Get off of me already, damn it!" Kaori yelled.

"Not until you say that this isn't perverted and take back calling me a pervert!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Fine! You aren't a pervert and this totally isn't perverted at all." Kaori rolled her eyes. "Get off."

"No." Inuyasha smirked again.

"Are we really going to go through this bullshit again?" Kaori asked, glaring at him.

Inuyasha smiled. "Maybe."

Kaori stared at him before laughing. "Well, that is totally not like you."

"Well, you make me act differently sometimes," Inuyasha said.

"No fucking duh," Kaori commented, smiling. Inuyasha leaned down absentmindedly and kissed Kaori's neck. Kaori started blushing again. "Uh... What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing..." Inuyasha continued to kiss Kaori's neck.

"...Stop that. It feels weird..." Kaori said slowly.

Inuyasha seemed to have came to his senses since he suddenly started blushing deeply and jumped away from her. "S-Sorry!" He sat with his back turned towards her. He continued to blush. " _What the hell came over me?"_

Kaori sat up, still blushing. " _What the hell was that shit? That...kinda felt nice..."_ She shook her head fiercely. " _No! He is going to be with Kikyo! He just...did that because he wasn't...in the right state of mind, I guess. He did it for the moment."_

Kagome walked up to them. "What's up?"

"NOTHING!" Kaori and Inuyasha shouted before they both took off running in two different directions.

Kagome blinked. "Uh... Okay... That was...really odd." She decided to shrug it off and headed back to the others.


	42. Chapter 41

_What ya missed/What was skipped: Inuyasha went to go see Totosai and see if he can master the now heavy Tetsusaiga; he had to fight a demon that his father had sealed away; Naraku had broken its seal. Ryuukossei was a very hard demon for Inuyasha to defeat but he managed to do so. Inuyasha can use Wind Scar whenever he wishes, I think. They also had to fight a dark priestess named Tsubaki; she tried using her dark magic to make Kaori and Kagome kill inuyasha but they managed to get out of her dark spell. Tsubaki was eventually killed by Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori. Shippo fought against a demon to protect Satsuki. Inuyasha and Kaori helped him out. Afterwards, Shippo said goodbye to Satsuki and the group left the village. Some other shit happened but I never watched those episodes because I had stopped watching the anime and read the manga instead._

 _So pretty much, episodes were skipped. A_ _s in episodes 53-71. To be honest with you, I am too lazy to do almost all of the Inuyasha episodes as chapters so instead I am just making chapters from episodes that are the most entertaining or seem like the easiest ones to turn into a chapter. I honestly dfk anymore. I might add some original chapters that don't follow the anime. Don't know yet._

 _Please don't be angry with my decision. Besides, I don't want this story to be too long, ya know? Or too boring. Not only is it my laziness but I feel that if I keep following the episodes without skipping them, the story will just drag on forever and I would end up quitting the story. We wouldn't want that so episodes must be skipped to avoid this story never being finished!_

 _Continue enjoying the story._ _Ignore any bad grammar and shit. XD Yup. Have fun!_

 _Also, due all the episode skipping, let's say that...about a month as went by since the last chapter, okay? xD_

 **Chapter Forty-One: Bunza**

Kagome is walking to the well with a rather large bag. She spotted Shippo and waved at him. "See you later, Shippo! I'm off now!"

"Okay and don't forget your yummy treats," Shippo said, looking at her.

Kagome looked around. "Hey, did you see Inuyasha or Kaori?"

"Yeah. They took Kirara and left this morning," Shippo said.

Miroku and Sango walked up.

"I think they are going somewhere far away," Sango stated.

"Maybe they are going to go mate," Miroku said. Sango hit him on the head leaving a large bump. "Well, there is one place they could be heading to."

"And that would be?" Kagome asked.

"If your answer is a mating ground, I'll hit you again," Sango said, giving him a look. No one liked Miroku's pervertedness very much.

"There's only one person who knows how Tetsusaiga works," Miroku stated.

"You mean Totosai? Inuyasha must be planning to break through Naraku's barrier," Sango said.

"So they have gone to see the old man," Kagome stated. "Hmm. Hope it works out."

* * *

Kaori and Inuyasha were where Totosai lived. Kaori sat beside Inuyasha and felt out of place for some reason.

"So..." She looked at Inuyasha. "I had to come with you because?"

"Because I wanted you to, okay?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, blushing a lot. Kaori blinked and smiled a little.

Inuyasha looked at Totosai. "Totosai. You must know how I can break through any barrier, no matter how strong it is."

Totosai was hitting at swords that he was fixing up. "A technique to break though any barrier with strength? Not like there isn't any way; more like there is a way."

"Eh?" Kaori tilted her head. " _I did not understand what he just said."_

"Then I have to learn it before Naraku comes back again!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Relax, Inuyasha," Kaori said.

Totosai started to scratch at his head. " _Oh dear. I'm itchy. I haven't took a bath in a week._ "

"Totosai! I need you to teach me how to get through Naraku's barrier," Inuyasha said, seeing that Totosai wasn't paying any attention to him anymore.

"Be patient, Inuyasha." Kaori rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her ears twitched in annoyance.

Inuyasha ignored her. "Is there someway or something I can do as training?"

Totosai started speaking out loud, still thinking about a bath. "Oh but you'll need so much water!"

"Water?" Kaori and Inuyasha questioned, both of them confused.

" _What does water have to do with training to break a barrier?"_ Kaori thought.

"There needs to be a lot of water to fill the tub up!" Totosai kept on talking about his bath water that he needed and about wood being needed.

"Chunk of wood?" Inuyasha stood up. "Is all of this my training?"

"Training?" Totosai questioned.

" _Sounds like chores to me,"_ Kaori thought, sighing.

"Master!" they heard a little lynx demon named Bunza call out.

"Hm?" Inuyasha, Kaori, and Totosai looked towards the direction of Bunza.

"You again? What is it this time?" Totosai asked.

"I'm not going away until you help me!" Bunza yelled.

"Who's the little fox demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's adorable," Kaori commented.

"I'm not a fox, I'm a lynx and I asked Master Totosai to train me!" Bunza exclaimed.

" _He reminds me of Shippo_ ," Kaori thought, staring at the kid.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at Bunza.

"He's going to teach me the techniques of breaking a demonic barrier," Bunza said.

"You too, huh?" Kaori sighed.

"I want you two to collect some water and chop the firewood," Totosai stated.

Inuyasha grinned. "I knew it! That's my special training!"

"Uh... Inuyasha, I don't think it's-" Kaori was trying to tell Inuyasha that it couldn't possibly be his training when Bunza interrupted.

"Don't you get it? Every task has special significance," Bunza said. "My father said it was a tradition of the continent for 1,000 yrs."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha looked at Totosai and grinned more. "So I have finally worn you down so you can teach me how to break a barrier."

"No, I simply wanted you to-" Totosai started.

Inuyasha hit Totosai on the head in a nice, friendly-ish way. "Why didn't you come out and tell me from the start?"

"Huh?" Totosai questioned.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should listen to what he has to sa-" Kaori was interrupted and ignored again.

"Ah! In order to learn this technique of yours, I have to build my strength first. Fine, I'll stay here and train with you," Inuyasha said.

"Hold on!" Bunza pointed to a hut. "I've been staying in that hut for 10 days, waiting to be trained! That makes me senior apprentice."

"Senior?" Inuyasha questioned.

"The one who came first is the senior brother!" Bunza exclaimed.

Kaori started laughing. "I think your a junior brother, Inuyasha!"

"Now quit your talking and follow me, Junior." Bunza walked away.

Kaori continued to laugh her ass off. "Oh my gosh!"

"This is ridiculous," Inuyasha said. "Hmph."

"What's taking ya?!" Bunza called out.

"We're coming, you little pest," Inuyasha said.

Kaori immediately stopped laughing. "Wait, what? We're? As in I have to go to?"

"Yes as in you and me as in you are also coming along. Let's go." Inuyasha started to walk about Bunza.

Kaori pouted. "B-But... I'm not the one who is training..."

"I just want you around encase he hurts himself...and so that I don't have to just talk to the little brat," Inuyasha said.

"Oh! Okay." Kaori followed him. "Let the way, Junior~"

"Don't you start that now," Inuyasha growled. Kaori laughed and jumped on his back. Inuyasha blinked and smiled, carrying her as he followed Bunza.

* * *

At a river, Bunza was trying to carry a bucket of water from it.

"Yo kitty. That stuff is too much for a little guy like you to carry," Inuyasha said, watching.

Kaori was also watching, sitting beside Inuyasha on a large boulder. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Don't call me kitty! The name's Bunza!" Bunza exclaimed.

"Be careful so you don't hurt yourself, Bunza," Kaori and Inuyasha said together.

"I have to work hard to learn the technique." Bunza then fell over.

"Aww," Kaori said.

Inuyasha ended up carrying three buckets of water while Kaori followed him, carrying Bunza.

* * *

Inuyasha was chopping wood and Bunza was trying to do so too but he nearly chopped off Kaori's foot who happened to be too close to him.

"EEK!" Kaori shrieked, jumped back.

"Watch what you're doing, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at Bunza. "You almost hurt Kaori!"

"Hey! He is only trying to get stronger! So, stop yelling at him, Junior~!" Kaori yelled.

"Grrr, you shut up and sit somewhere that isn't near this little brat!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Bunza tries holding the axe up again but ends up running backwards, the axe got stuck in a bucket, and also Bunza went flying in the air.

"Oh no!" Kaori exclaimed.

Inuyasha ran and caught Bunza. "How many times do we have to tell you to stop or you'll hurt yourself!?"

Kaori ran over. "Is he okay?"

"Huh." He touches the kid's face. "Hey kid, you're burning up."

"He's what?!" Kaori exclaimed.

* * *

Turned out Bunza hadn't eaten in days. Bunza rested as Inuyasha and Kaori go to help Totosai more. Well actually, just Inuyasha was going to help. Kaori was gonna watch.

"I hope Bunza will get better soon," Kaori said as she watched Inuyasha place wood in some fire she created.

Inuyasha had a wooden tube in his hands and he blew in it to make the fire larger. "Great idea, Totosai! This will build up the strength in my lungs!"

Kaori fought back the urge to laugh. " _He is such an idiot. Why can't he see that Totosai just wanted to take a bath?"_

"Old man! Holler if you need anything else. The sooner this training is over, the better," Inuyasha said.

"I've never seen you work so hard before. It's adorable," Kaori commented, smiling a little.

Inuyasha grinned at the praise he was getting from Kaori. He went up to where Totosai was and thought that Totosai was shivering from being cold. "I came to scrub your back for you but you seem cold. I'll go back down and stoke the fire." He went back down to where Kaori was. "Say Kaori, maybe you can help with my training."

Kaori blinked. "How?"

"Maybe I can help you with something. I don't know." Inuyasha started to blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm good, Inuyasha." Kaori kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Thanks for asking."

* * *

Bunza, Kaori, and Inuyasha are eating fish in the hut.

"Thanks for the fish, Junior," Bunza said.

"Actually, I was the one who got the fish," Kaori said.

"Really?" Bunza asked.

Kaori nodded and thought about what had happened, smiling.

 _Inuyasha was trying to catch fish while Kaori watched him, amused._

 _"You're doing it wrong," Kaori said._

 _"How would you know?!" Inuyasha growled._

 _"I just do," Kaori stated._

 _Inuyasha grabbed onto a fish. "I got one!" Inuyasha held the fish close to his face. The fish suddenly hit him in the face and jumped back into the water. Kaori laughed at him. "It's harder than it looks, okay?!"_

 _Kaori stood up and went into the water with Inuyasha. Kaori grabbed a fish with ease, though the scales the fish had cut her a bit, and she burnt it a bit when it tried to get away before placing it in a bucket and healing her cuts. She looked at Inuyasha to see his mouth hanging open. She laughed. "You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that."_

 _"Can you help me catch one?" Inuyasha asked._

 _"Sure." Kaori helped Inuyasha catch one and he smiled widely at the accomplishment. "There." She placed the fish in the bucket for Inuyasha._

 _Inuyasha looked at Kaori. They were right beside each other and were extremely close. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, kissing one another. After a moment, Kaori pulled out of the kiss but Inuyasha wasn't finished. He started kissing her neck._

 _"Inuyasha, we need to catch a few more fish," Kaori said._

 _"It's not like they are going anywhere," Inuyasha mumbled, kissing Kaori's neck more. Kaori blushed as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her out of the water with the bucket in Kaori's hand. Kaori sat the bucket down as Inuyasha laid her on the ground, still kissing her neck. Kaori giggled._

 _"Inuyasha, stop that already. You can kiss me all you want later," she said._

 _Inuyasha pouted and stopped. "Promise?"_

 _Kaori laughed a little. "Promise."_

 _They went back to fishing._

Kaori blinked as she pulled out of the memory and sees Bunza running away. "What the hell did I miss?" She spotted a little lynx sitting on the floor.

"Bunza's father went to fight a demon," Inuyasha informed her. "We need to follow Bunza."

"Damn. Let's get going then!" Kaori exclaimed.

The two of them got on Kirara and went after Bunza. Once finding him, they placed him on Kirara and went to go help Bunza's father.

"We'll help you save your father," Inuyasha said.

"No thanks," Bunza said.

"How come?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's my father! I'll save him! It's got nothing to do with the two of you! Its not your responsibility!" Bunza exclaimed.

Kaori remained quiet.

"Spare me. You're the one who said we were like brothers. Senior and Junior brothers. Isn't that reason enough?" Inuyasha asked. Bunza was quiet. "I'm still waiting!" Bunza nodded quickly. Kaori laughed.

They got to where the barrier was. Bunza was unable to break the barrier but Inuyasha was able to do so. Kaori and Inuyasha both defeated the demon and saved Bunza's father. They said goodbye to Bunza and got back to Totosai.

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" Totosai asked.

"Uh, just out. I have to thank you though. That training of yours was great. I am a lot stronger now," Inuyasha said.

"I shouldn't have made you do those things," Totosai said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Truth is that wasn't training. I just wanted a bath because it had been so long since I had one," Totosai revealed.

" _Finally, the truth is out,"_ Kaori thought.

"Wha?" Inuyasha hit Totosai in the head. "So, there isn't a way to break through the barrier!" He walked away from Totosai. "All that work for nothing. Come on, Kaori." Inuyasha got on Kirara.

Kaori got on Kirara with him. "It wasn't for nothing, Inuyasha. It helped you become a bit stronger than you were before we went to Totosai."

"...Do you really think so?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I know so," Kaori said.

Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks, Kaori."

"You're welcome, Inuyasha," Kaori said.

Kirara took to the skies with Inuyasha and Kaori on her back.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kirara, and Kaori arrived at the building they were all staying in.

Inuyasha walked into the hut first, eyes closed. "Dry your tears everyone because we're back!" He opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"What?" Kaori walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

Everyone was eating food Kagome had brought from her era.

"Where's mine?" Inuyasha asked.

"You were gone so I ate it. Kagome ate Kaori's," Shippo said.

"Hm?" Kaori blinked.

"What?! You ate my food?! Give it back, you little creep!" He started to try and take soup from Shippo.

"Sit boy," Kagome said. Inuyasha face-planted on the floor. "You snooze, you lose. At least Kaori isn't whining like you are!"

"She left," Sango said.

"Huh?" Kagome looked to see that Kaori had wandered off. "She couldn't be mad, could she?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Inuyasha pouted as he watched everyone finish eating the food Kagome brought for the next fifteen minutes (they were eating very slowly to torture him). He crossed his arms. "Hmph. Pigs."

"Sit," Kagome commented. Inuyasha face-planted again.

"Yo! Inuyasha!" they heard Kaori call out. "Forget about them! I have a surprise for you!"

"Huh?" Everyone wondered. They all quickly went outside. Their eyes widened as they stared at the picnic Kaori made: there were loads of different modern day foods and desserts.

"Woah!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"This is all for you and me, Inuyasha," Kaori stated, smiling. She sat down. Inuyasha quickly sat down beside her and dug in.

"Please let us have some," Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango begged.

"You just ate," Kaori stated, eating ramen noodles.

"I'm your sister, though," Kagome said.

Kaori glared at her. "Don't care. You ate my food so you'll have to suffer watching us eat all this food by ourselves because we're starving and you're not!" Kaori continued eating with Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered to Shippo. "Take some food for us to eat."

Shippo nodded and moved towards the picnic Kaori made. Kaori immediately created a barrier of fire around her and Inuyasha to keep him away.

"Nice try," Kaori commented.

"Serves them right," Inuyasha said with his mouth full.

Kaori laughed. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Inuyasha." Inuyasha swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled widely. They continued to eat all the food together. xD


	43. Chapter 42

_Note: So, this chapter was difficult to make because of distractions. Took about 4-5 hours! DX Ugh, distractions..._

 _Ignore any errors and enjoy the chapter._

 _Excuse my lack of knowledge at the end of this chapter. DX_

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Shiori**

It's late at night. Kagome was showing Shippo, Sango, and Miroku how to play with playing cards from her era.

"Is it really necessary to keep showing them things from your time?" Kaori asked, leaning against a tree near them.

"Well, no, but it's fun to show them things they never seen before," Kagome stated.

"It's just a big waste of time," Inuyasha said, laying behind Kagome with his back turned towards her.

"Hmph." Kagome shuffled her cards. "Quit your whining and join us."

"I agree with Inuyasha." Kaori crossed her arms and sighed. "This is a waste of time."

"At least someone agrees with me," Inuyasha commented.

"You never liked playing card games to begin with so of course you'd agree with him," Kagome said to Kaori.

"Hmph. Whatever." Kaori looked away, blushing a tiny bit.

"Anyways, Inuyasha is just in a bad mood," Sango commented.

"He still hasn't found a way to break through Naraku's barrier," Miroku commented.

"I can help with that," Myoga said. He started to suck Inuyasha's blood and Inuyasha hit him, making Myoga fall into his hand.

"What are you doing here, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know of a way that can get you past Naraku's barrier," Myoga stated. "You need to head to the cave of the demon bats immediately!"

"Demon bats?" Kagome questioned.

" _Is there a demon of each kind of animal in the world?"_ Kaori thought. " _Let's see. Cats/Neko, Dog/Inu, Spider, Wolf, Fox, Lynx which is also a cat, and now bats. Are there leopard, panther, lion, tiger, fly, etc demons? Feels like it. Naraku's little demon insects look like wasps or something close to wasps. Damn."_

"The cave is located on a village near the western shore," Myoga said. "The cave is protected by a strong barrier so that no one is able to destroy them. The guardian of the barrier has been passed down generation from generation. The current guardian demon must be slain."

"You sure know a lot of shit," Kaori commented. "So killing the demon will let Tetsusaiga absorb the demon's power or something?"

"That's right," Myoga said.

"I'm in! I'll kill a thousand of them if I have to!" Inuyasha cheered.

* * *

The group reached the village that Myoga spoke off. A woman was being beaten by men. The men were mad because the demon bats were still attacking after the woman had given her daughter to the demons. Inuyasha appeared and helped the woman.

"Just now, you mentioned the demon bats. Where is their nest?" Inuyasha asked

Kaori, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome went over to the harmed woman.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Ganging up against a woman is cruel," Miroku told the men.

"I should burn these bastards to a crisp," Kaori said, crossing her arms and glaring at the five men.

"We don't know. Ask that woman. At any rate, despite being human, that woman, had a child with a demon, with a demon bat," one of the men said.

"It's not really an uncommon thing, you know," Kaori stated.

"Huh?" all of the men questioned.

Kaori pointed to herself. "Half neko-demon." She pointed to Inuyasha. "Half inu-demon. I have met a half-horse demon and I believe we also have met a half-spider demon, though I am not completely sure if he is a half demon or not. Point is that a lot of women have fallen for demons of different kinds. Not just this woman. So, she isn't different than any other human being around here, ya assholes!"

The men didn't say anything, slightly afraid of the angry Kaori.

* * *

The group went to the woman's home.

"What do you people intend to do if you know where the demon bats nest is?" the woman asked.

"Why else? I'm going to destroy them," Inuyasha stated.

"Huh?" the woman wondered.

"Wait a bit, Inuyasha." Miroku looked at the woman. "There was talk about handing your daughter to the demon bats."

"Why would you do that?" Kaori asked. "Don't you love your daughter?"

The woman began to explain. "The demon bats have nested in this area for a long time. They are terrible demons who suck blood from humans and animals. However, Tsukuyomaru, the father of my daughter Shiori, was different and shortly after our daughter was born, he persuaded the others and this village wasn't attacked by the demon bats. When he died, there was nobody to stop them and the demon bats started attacking the village again. Shortly after, Shiori's grandfather came to visit and said that if I handed her over, the village wouldn't be touched. I thought it would be better for her to live with them but the demon bats broke their promise. Her grandfather wanted her because Shiori is the only one who can protect their barrier."

"Now I understand," Kaori commented. "You wanted what was best for her since pretty much all half-demons are bullied by humans but you were tricked. All the bastard wants is to be protected by that damn barrier."

"We are going to have to save her," Kagome said.

"What do you think of this, Inuyasha?" Myoga asked.

"Hmph. Don't know." Inuyasha stood up. "Take me there."

"We're going too, you know," Kagome said.

"No. The only one who needs to see them is me," Inuyasha said.

"Mmm..." Kaori frowned.

* * *

Shiori's mother and Inuyasha were heading to the cave. Inuyasha was thinking back to when he was little when he heard someone behind him. He sniffed and recognized the scent.

"Kaori, why the hell did you come along?" he asked. "You should've stayed with the others."

"Like hell I was! What if you got hurt or worse?! I'm helping you!" Kaori yelled. "I don't care if you don't want me to help, I am going to!"

Inuyasha turned around quickly to see that Kaori was quite close to him. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, kissing her. He was slowly, but surely, beginning to realize he loved Kaori more than Kikyo. He pulled away after a moment. "You need to be careful when we get to the cave."

"I will," Kaori said, slight blush in her cheeks.

"This way," Shiori's mother said.

* * *

They soon arrived at the cave. Inside the cave was Shiori. Shiori spotted her mother immediately.

"Mommy!" Shiori exclaimed.

"Shiori..." the woman said.

"Myoga..." Inuyasha said in a hushed tone. "The way to make Tetsusaiga stronger is to..."

"Yes. It means to slay that girl," Myoga told him in a hushed tone.

Kaori's ears twitched and see stared at Inuyasha. " _He wouldn't kill a little girl, would he?!"_

Shiori's grandfather appeared behind Shiori. "I thought I heard some noises."

"That is one big demon," Kaori commented.

"How dare you deceive us! You promised you wouldn't attack the village if I gave you Shiori!" Shiori's mother yelled.

"You actually believed that, didn't you? Do you seriously think that I, a demon, would keep a promise with a human?" Shiori's grandfather questioned.

"In that case, give her back!" Shiori's mother yelled.

"That is not an option. She will be the barrier protector for the rest of her life," Shiori's grandfather said.

"That is not your decision to make! Shiori should be allowed to choose if she wishes to or not!" Kaori yelled.

Inuyasha used Wind Scar but couldn't get past the barrier. Shiori's grandfather attacked them soon afterwards but the three, plus Myoga, got out of the way.

"Next time I won't miss," Shiori's grandfather said.

"Please stop. I'll stay. Just please don't hurt my mommy," Shiori said as she started to cry.

Kaori frowned. " _We can't allow her to be stuck here for the rest of her life... We'll get her out of here somehow."_

* * *

They returned to the village and went back into the woman's home.

"I have given up already. It's better if Shiori stays there with them," Shiori's mother said.

"The hell it is," Kaori commented. "She doesn't belong there. She will be sad for the rest of her life."

A ruckus was happening outside all of a sudden. Everyone ran outside. The demon bats were drinking blood from the people. Sango killed a few of them. Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck in a lot of the bats. Kaori killed a few of the bats as well.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed Kaori and moved her out of the way so they wouldn't be hit by an attack.

"Thanks," Kaori said, kissing his cheek.

"How dare you do that to my family," Shiori's grandfather said.

Shiori was in her grandfather's hand. "The village..."

"Ignore them. They are the ones who bullied you and your mother. If you protect me with the barrier, I'll just save your mother's life," Shiori's grandfather said.

"Bastard!" Kaori exclaimed.

As the fight continued, Shiori's grandfather revealed that he killed Shiori's father.

"You bastard! Using your grandfather as a shield and killing your own son! INUYASHA AND I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING SUCH THINGS!" Kaori yelled and screamed.

Inuyasha and Kaori attacked together but were unable to get past the barrier that the remainder of the demon bats and Shiori's grandfather were protected by.

"Damn it..." Kaori mumbled.

"Get out," Shiori said.

"Huh?" her grandfather wondered.

She looked at him as she began to glow. "I will avenge my father's death."

Suddenly, her grandfather went flying out of the barrier and the remainder of the demon bats seemed to vanish. Shiori began falling to the ground. Her mother rushed to catch her. Shiori's grandfather tried to kill her mother but Inuyasha killed Shiori's grandfather. Kaori caught Shiori before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah." Shiori smiled. "You're really pretty."

"Shiori!" Her mother cried out, running towards her and Kaori. Kaori sat Shiori down so she could run to her mother. Shiori and her mother hugged. "Shiori, I'm sorry. I've given you a painful experience."

"Mommy," Shiori said, smiling.

"Let's go everyone," Inuyasha said.

"Eh!?" Myoga exclaimed.

"You're still here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you forgotten!? To slay a demon that can project a powerful barrier and suck its blood into Tetsusaiga would make Tetsusaiga even stronger!" Myoga exclaimed.

"You came to kill my daughter?" Shiori's mother questioned.

"At first. I haven't fallen so low as to slay a girl like that. I'll just find a villain that can make a stronger barrier and slay it," Inuyasha said.

Kaori grinned. "I knew you wouldn't kill her."

"Mmm." Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, you weren't like that in the old days!" Myoga exclaimed.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means you've grown," Miroku, Sango, and Kaori said at once.

The group began to walk away.

Shiori moved out of her mother's arms. "Wait."

Everyone turned around. "Hm?"

"Take this." Shiori held up the red pearl she had been holding onto for a long time. "Break it."

"You want me to break the orb?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Mhm. Smash it to pieces," Shiori said. "This blood coral crystal is... It's said that this jewel was handed down through generations of the keeper of demon bats. It pulls energy out from the keeper and creates a strong barrier. It's also said that demon energy of the generations of keepers has been stored in this jewel. That's why if you cut this, I think you will be able to strengthen the demon energy of your sword."

A surge of energy came from the jewel.

"There's a evil aura coming from the jewel!" Sango exclaimed.

Shiori's mother took the orb from Shiori but soon dropped it as it burned her hands. The jewel landed on the ground. Inuyasha went to cut it but a barrier surrounded it.

"What the shit?" Kaori questioned.

"I won't let you get away from me so easily, Shiori." The voice of Shiori's grandfather came from the jewel. His spirit came out. "I'll kill you this time! Shiori! Come together with the family to hell!" He tried to harm both Shiori and her mother but a barrier surrounded them. Shiori's father had protected them.

"Damn you," Shiori's grandfather's spirit said. Inuyasha got rid of him for good and the jewel broke in half. Tetsusaiga's blade reddened and shortly after saying their goodbyes, the gang left the village.

"You did a good job today, Inuyasha," Kaori commented.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks. You did good too."

"I didn't do as much as you though," she replied.

"You still did good." Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked at each other.

"Is it just me or is Inuyasha being more...flirty and loving towards Kaori?" Kagome whispered to Sango and Miroku.

"Maybe he is beginning to realize that he loved her more than Kikyo," Sango whispered back.

"Do any of you know when the mating season begins?" Miroku asked quietly. "Maybe he is like this because of that."

"How would I know about these things?! I'm not from this time!" Kagome exclaimed. "Besides, wouldn't Kaori be acting like that too?!"

"I think the mating season is getting closer but I'm not sure though. I mean, it doesn't have to be the mating season for a demon to go into heat," Sango said. "I believe it's different for each type of demon. Some mate in the spring while others mate in fall for whatever reason. With going into heat, I don't know. It's always at different times. Could be every few months or longer. I don't know if half-breeds can even go into heat. They are still half human."

"Dogs and cats both go into heat in my time. Every few months, I think. I don't know for sure," Kagome said. "But haven't, like, several months went by? Maybe it takes longer...or maybe, like you said, half-breeds just don't go into heat."

"Hmm... Should we ask Inuyasha if he has ever gone into heat?" Miroku asked.

"You ask him! You're the man here!" Sango exclaimed.

"Right." Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at him. "What?" He was still holding Kaori.

"Have you ever went into heat?" Miroku asked. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with several bumps on his head.

Inuyasha was blushing. "Why the hell would you ask me that kind of question?!"

"We were only wondering..." Kagome said.

"Hmph! Don't ask me something like that again!" Inuyasha stormed off blushing.

Kaori giggled. "Exactly what brought that topic up?"

"Inuyasha's change of personality. He is getting all romantic and stuff around you," Kagome said. "We were only just wondering if him going into heat could be the reason but maybe half-breeds don't go into heat..."

"He never gave us an answer so we can't just roll that out," Sango said.

"That could still be why he is acting that way," Miroku said.

Kaori blushed a ton. "You three are all perverted!"

"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked, staring at all of them.

"Adult matters," they all answered awkwardly. "Don't worry about it." Shippo nodded.

* * *

 _Gah. The ending was so weird to make. DX I have no idea if I should just have this story where it is near spring with the mating season thing or just have Inuyasha, Kaori, or both of them in heat at random periods of time in this story which might be better to do than the mating season thing because so many people have made fanfics about mating seasons for Inuyasha (I mean, Inuyasha is acting how he is because he is beginning to realize his feelings for Kaori but it can also be that he is going into heat and that's helping him out with his feelings a bit...maybe. Fuck, I don't know). Maybe I could do both or something? I don't know! DX Please help me out and give me some advice. I really need it. DX My lack of knowledge for this is horrible. I tried looking it up but I couldn't find anything useful other than fanfics of mating season like I mentioned a few moments ago. Gaaah!_

 _I hope you liked the chapter regardless of my lack of knowledge towards stuff._

* * *

 _Edited in note (time: 1:06 a.m.): Okay, so male animals don't go into heat. Looked it up. Well, we're talking about demons and half-demons here and not actual animals so males can/could go into heat in this fanfic if I decide it. I mean, it is a fanfiction after all. Yeah. Let's go with that. It has been decided: demons and half-demons go into heat at different and random times of both genders. No mating season in this story since there are quite a few fanfics with that idea. There we go. :) Let's hope I don't fuck up that idea. I might not even show much of demon/half-demon characters going into heat because we don't need too much of that shit. We need the adventure and drama still! Yeah! Bye now!_


	44. Chapter 43

_Note: I skipped the whole ordeal where a tribe of_ _panther demons were after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the half brothers had to work together for once or something like that xD Never actually saw those three episodes dealing with that (I think it was three episodes) and it basically took place in one day so yep. Hope nobody hates that I am skipping episodes. This might be the last time I will mention that I am skipping episodes, btw. Not sure yet. I also skipped some boring stuff but you'll probably be okay with that since it was boring stuff after all! xD_

 _Also, in the previous chapter, I talked about the mating idea and if Inuyasha, Kaori, or both of them would go into heat. I had made my decision which is shown in the note at the end of the previous chapter that this was my decision:_ _demons and half-demons go into heat at different and random times of both genders. No mating season in this story since there are quite a few fanfics with that idea. So that means the male demons and half demons can go into heat WHICH means that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Koga, and any other male that comes our way will go into heat at some point WHICH will be funny because Koga could go into heat and want to make Kaori his woman or kiss her (suggested by my friend who reviews this story all the time; LOVE YA FRIEND) but that also means that Naraku can go into heat and rape (or try to rape) Kaori if he happens to kidnap her at the time of him going into heat (no, I didn't just spoil this chapter; spiderman [Naraku] ain't going into heat this time around). So my idea is both amusing for the story but dangerous for Kaori with who she becomes one with O_O So, holy shit. Loads of drama might happen. Loads of shit might happen and probably not the good kind. Yep. And let's say that the time they are in heat shall be...5 days. B/c this is a fanfiction and not real life so yeah, lasts 5 days each time._ _So, Inuyasha is getting close to going into heat. Same with Kaori. Funny how I made it where they are both going to go into that together. Maybe weird. I don't know. Can't wait until that chapter. Probably going to fuck that up._ _Blah, blah, blah. Let's move on! xD_

 _Anyways,_ _Enjoy the chapter and ignore any errors!_

 _I am pretty sure that you've all realized that Inuyasha is out of character a lot because of this being a love story. Yep. Better love story than Twilight! XD and I love Twilight somewhat. HAVE FUN READING!_

 _Warning: Perverted Inuyasha in first scene! Sort of!_

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Kidnapped; Unlikely Friendship 2.0**

It's daylight. It has been two days after the group helped Shiori and a day after the whole ordeal with the panther demons. The gang was sitting around in the forest, eating some of the food Kagome had brought from her time. Well, most of the gang. Inuyasha and Kaori weren't around, sort of. They were a little ways away from everyone and they were up in a tree. Inuyasha had his arms around Kaori.

"Inuyasha," Kaori mumbled. Her head was on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Inuyasha had his head buried in her hair.

"Why have you been acting so...weird around me lately?" she asked him. "You've been more flirtatious and you've been kissing my neck a lot."

Inuyasha blushed. "I...rather not tell you until I have to."

"Oh. I, um, understand, I guess," Kaori said. " _Maybe...the others were right about him maybe going into heat...? Maybe that is why he got so... embarrassed the other day."_

" _I don't want to tell her just yet...but it won't be long now until I'm going to be...aching to mate with someone; with her,"_ Inuyasha thought, blushing more at the thought. " _I hate it when I...go into heat... It'll happen any day now. I'm worried. I could...end up doing something to Kaori without her wanting it."_

"Something wrong?" Kaori asked him, moving away to stare at him. "You seem to be thinking about something that seems to be making you really anxious."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm." Kaori tackled him out of the tree. They landed on the ground with a thud.

"What the hell, Kaori?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," Kaori said calmly, smiling.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, blushing. "I'm not embarrassed!"

"I know why you are acting weird. I'm sure all demons go through it and I am probably going to have to go through it for the first time myself so don't be so embarrassed and shy about it," Kaori said. Inuyasha didn't say anything and just blushed, looking away from Kaori who was sitting on him. "Are you currently in that condition or is it gonna be happening in the next few days which would explain the...symptoms, I guess, that you are having."

"If I was currently in that condition, do you think I'll be underneath you right now?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at her as he started to smirk. "YOU'D be underneath me, especially with that kimono you're always wearing~"

Kaori blushed a lot. "Yeah, so a few days then. Flirty asshole." She got off him.

Inuyasha pouted. "Why did you get up? I liked that you were on me." He sat up.

"You are as perverted as Miroku," Kaori stated.

"Don't compare me to that idiot! It's not my fault I'm acting this way!" Inuyasha exclaimed, blushing once again.

Kaori laughed. "True. I should be glad that Miroku isn't the one who is going into heat. It's a good thing he can't."

"Everyone woman he comes across would be in trouble," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "So glad he isn't a demon. The only one who can have you is me."

"Inuyasha..." Kaori mumbled, turning bright red once again. " _He doesn't mean that, does he? He loves Kikyo, right?"_

"You belong to me," Inuyasha said. "No one else can have you." He kissed her before he headed back to where the others were.

" _He wants me?"_ Kaori thought. " _I don't know how I feel about this. It sounds like he just lusts for me. Still... It's better than nothing."_ Kaori headed back to the group as well.

* * *

It's late at night. Kaori was away from the group, sitting by a small lake. She stared at the water and sighed. " _I finally get away from everyone to be alone for a while and I am bored out of my mind..."_ she thought. Her alone time was interrupted by the appearance of Kagura. Kaori stared at her. " _What the hell does this bitch want?"_

"You're alone. Good. Taking you to Naraku will be much easier now," Kagura stated.

" _This is what I get for wanting to be alone for a while. Great..."_ Kaori stood up. "Just because I am alone doesn't mean you'll have an easy time with kidnapping me. So good luck with that. I am not a very easy opponent for you to defeat."

"We'll see," Kagura said.

Kaori formed and shot fire balls at Kagura without hesitation. Kagura stopped them with her winds and sent her own wind attacks towards Kaori. Kaori dodged only to see that Kagura was sending attacks nonstop. Kaori kept dodging. " _Is she trying to kill me? She just said that she was going to take me to Naraku. What is she doing?"_ Kaori thought as she dodged more wind attacks. Once dodging the last one, Kaori noticed that Kagura wasn't there. "Huh? Where the hell did she go?" Not even two seconds later did she figure out what was happening. Too late did she realize that the attacks were distractions for Kagura to get behind her. She turned around as Kagura sent another attack from behind, knocking Kaori into a tree. "Damn it..." Kaori lost consciousness.

"Have a nice nap," Kagura commented as she gathered Kaori and took off in her feather she always flew away on.

* * *

Kaori woke up on the floor of Naraku's room in his castle. "Hm...?" Kaori groaned and sat up. "Where...?" She slowly stood up.

"You're finally awake," she heard Naraku's voice from directly behind her. Kaori shrieked and quickly turned around, backing away from Naraku immediately. "Interesting. You've never showed much fear towards me before."

"Stay away," Kaori said, backing away more.

Naraku smirked. "You know why you are here, yes?"

"...You want me as your bride," Kaori stated.

"Indeed." Naraku began to walk towards her as Kaori started backing up more.

"Don't touch me!" Kaori yelled, her back hitting the wall. Fear written across her face. He was going to have his way with her, wasn't he?

Naraku chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Yet. I plan on making you my bride after Inuyasha and your friends are dead." He approached her and pinned her to the wall. "Seeing that you're afraid brings me great pleasure." Kaori glared at him. "You're mine."

"The hell I am!" Kaori yelled, gaining some courage. "I am not yours, Naraku, and I never will be yours!"

Naraku chuckled again. "Say that all you wish. You'll be mine in the end." He leaned towards her face more and licked her cheek. Kaori had a disgusted look on her face. "You are mine now, Kaori. If you try to run away, I'll come after you. If you manage to get away, I'll just capture you again in time. So, it doesn't matter if you escape or not. You'll always be mine and you can nearly really escape me." Naraku moved away from her and left the room.

"I hate that bastard!" Kaori exclaimed, hitting the wall.

Kagura walked in. "That's one way to let out your anger."

Kaori turned towards her. "Oh great. The bitch that brought me here in the first place. Thanks a lot. All because of you, Naraku is one step closer to raping me!" Kaori threw a fire ball at Kagura who dodged. Kagura stared at Kaori, annoyed. "Why are you even fucking in here?"

"I have to guard you so you won't escape," Kagura said flatly.

"Of course," Kaori stated, rolling her eyes. Kagura glared at Kaori. "Do you even like working for the bastard?"

"That is none of your business," Kagura said, glaring more.

"I was only asking. Don't need to be a fucking bitch. What is Naraku's plan?" Kaori asked, glaring at Kagura now.

"Who knows," Kagura stated. "He just wanted me to kidnap Rin and you."

"Rin?" Kaori wondered.

"A little human girl that travels with Sesshomaru," Kagura revealed.

Kaori blinked. "That's unlike Sesshomaru. So um...where is Rin?"

Kagura gave Kaori a questioning look. "Why?"

"She's a little girl! I need to know if she is alive or unharmed!" Kaori yelled.

Kagura hesitated. "...She is being held in a place not to far from here... Go ahead and leave."

Kaori blinked again and her jaw dropped. "Uh... Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"Then knock me out and I won't," Kagura said, turning so that her back is towards Kaori.

"...Is this a trick?" Kaori questioned, suspicious.

"No," Kagura answered honestly. Kaori moved to knock her out. "...and no."

"Hm?" Kaori wondered.

"I don't like working for him but I don't really have a choice... He has my heart... One wrong move...and I'm dead," Kagura revealed.

Kaori frowned. " _She isn't all that bad then... She is being used just like the rest of us are..."_ Kaori patted Kagura's shoulder. "...Don't worry. You'll have your heart back one day and you'll be free, Kagura..."

Kagura's eyes widened and she smiled a little. "I hope..." She closed her eyes and waited to be knocked unconscious.

Kaori did a spinning kick and sent Kagura flying into the wall head first, knocking her out. "Sorry... Wish I knew how to knock you out in a less violent way..." Kaori started to run out of the room but paused. "...If he doesn't get rid of you before we kill him... Kagura, once you are free, you and I can be friends. Maybe even before than. I thank you for letting me escape." She ran out of the room and the castle. She gets through the barrier somehow and heads off.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others are searching for Kaori.

"She wouldn't have wandered off without telling us," Kagome said.

"It could be possible that she was captured by Naraku," Miroku stated.

"Let's not thing about that," Sango stated.

Inuyasha sniffed around. He clenched his fists. "Naraku."

"Naraku's scent!?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm certain and I can smell Kaori's scent too..." Inuyasha growled. "If he hurts her in anyway, I'll make his death 10 times worse than it was gonna be!"

Sango and Kagome grinned a bit.

"Ah, true love," Miroku commented.

"Wait, I sense a shard. It's faint but it's from those mountains over there." Kagome pointed towards the mountains she mentioned.

" _Kaori, we're coming for you. Just hang on,"_ Inuyasha thought. " _I'll rip Naraku to pieces for this!"_

* * *

Kaori ran to a small building that had demons all around it. "Hm. Maybe this is where Rin is." A few demons came at her. "Outta my way." She surrounded herself in flames and ran past the demons, killing the ones that had went at her. She entered the building as she made her flames vanish. She spotted Rin laying on the floor and Kohaku sitting in the corner.

"Is she okay?!" Kaori went over to Rin.

"She's just resting," Kohaku said.

Kaori let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She looked towards Kohaku. "Are you okay?"

Kohaku blushed a little bit. "I'm fine."

"Aw, you're blushing. That's so adorable," Kaori said. "You're really nice and adorable by the way, you know, when you aren't trying to kill someone."

Rin sat up and looked at Kaori & Kohaku. "Who are you?"

"Hm?" Kaori looked at Rin. "Yay! You're awake!"

Rin stared at Kaori and thought about what had happened. " _That's right. I was kidnapped by that Kagura person."_ Rin walked by Kaori and opened the door, seeing all the demons that Kaori got by.

"You can't escape unless Miss Kaori kills those demons," Kohaku said.

"You know my name? I didn't think you knew my name," Kaori said, looking at Kohaku again. "Miss Kaori? Please just call me Kaori. Also, I rather by rescued because I don't particularly like killing anything, demon or human." She looked back at Rin. "So, you are Rin."

"Yes," she replied.

"I am Kaori like Kohaku just said not too long ago. I am not a bad person like the woman who kidnapped you. I was taken by her as well." Kaori smiled at Rin. " _She's so adorable. No wonder Sesshomaru is taking care of her. She is just too cute to not want to take care of."_

"You're a friend?" Rin asked.

"Mhm," Kaori said, nodding.

Rin looked at Kohaku. "Could it be that you were kidnapped too? Let's escape together."

"I'm your guard," Kohaku said.

Rin sighed. "Awww..." There was a silence between the three of them. Rin started to ask questions. "How old are you? Why are you doing this? Are you friends with demons?"

"You talk a lot," Kohaku stated.

"But I get scared of being quiet," Rin said.

"You are afraid of silence?" Kaori asked. "Awwww. If you are scared of silence, I can just sing to you for a while."

Rin smiled. "You sing?"

"Mhm. Would you like for me to sing for you?" Kaori asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Rin cheered.

Kaori sat down on her knees. Rin sat the same way in front of her. Kohaku watched in interest. Kaori began to sing softly like she always did. "I was never right for the hero type of role. I admit it. With my heart shivering in fear, I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me, but I cannot hide all the emptiness inside my fleeting heart. Once in my dreams, I rose and soared. No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down, I will stand up, restored. All of my love has yet to wake. I know your strength is what I lack. You've got my back and know that I've got yours. I have you to think for lighting up the dark. Because you're here with me, our dreams will soar free forever."

Rin clapped. "More!"

Kaori laughed and continued to sing. "I could never find light to guide me through the night and with one touch, I'd recall every memory all too precious to not hold them all close to me. It's tempting to close your eyes and turn from the world but it's bittersweet like you've somehow missed a beat with no restart. When every wish has overlapped, you'll realize if you carry on with every dawn, your hesitation fades. All of your scars will disappear. I will become your sword and shield. This crossing field's the path that we select. The promise we made will last for all our days. If it's our bonds we'll live by, I will put my faith in you."

Kohaku moved over to where they sat. He sat beside Rin, smiling. He liked Kaori's singing.

"I only need one miracle. Can you not hear me call at all until that day I'll keep screaming your name. Once in my dreams, I rose and soared. No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down, I will stand up, restored. All of my love has yet to wake. I know your strength is what I lack. You've got my back and know that I've got yours. I have you to think for lighting up the dark. Because you're here with me, our dreams will soar free forever. I wanna always be with you. I wanna hold you tight right now. I swear that I'll be who you choose. I'll give you everything I have." Kaori finished singing.

Kohaku and Rin both clapped.

"That was great," Kohaku commented, smiling a little.

"I loved it!" Rin cheered. "Sing more and more!"

Kaori laughed. "But if I keep on singing, I'll run out of songs to sing."

"Awww," Rin pouted.

"I promise that I'll sing to you again," Kaori said.

"Yay!" Rin cheered once again. Kaori smiled and pulled Rin & Kohaku into a hug.

* * *

 _The song was the English version of Crossing Field, Sword Art Online's first opening and the first song Kaori fully sang, sorta! Woo hoo! Amazing! xD A cute moment! Yay!_

 _Hope you loved the chapter! Bye!_ _Oh and one more thing. My laptop still is missing a screw right where the screen is connected. The right side of the screen to my laptop is slowly falling off and soon, I may not be able to get online for a while until we get a new laptop. Hopefully, my parents will STOP procrastinating and get a new screw so we don't have to save up money for a new laptop. -_- I am reminding them AGAIN tomorrow. I am not losing my laptop or my internet privileges because of some stupid screw being missing. Probably already too late to put a new screw in without messing up the laptop more. Ugh. LATERZ!_

 _By the way, about what I said earlier with Naraku trying to rape or actually raping Kaori, he isn't going to actually rape her because 1. I hate rape in stories and 2. I don't want to put rape in any of my fanfictions. Attempted rape? Yes. Actual full-on rape? Hell no. Not happening. Future attempted rape scenes will be written in a way that won't be sexual but you can tell what the person is trying to do. Future sexual scenes will not be edited out on here and won't be made as one chapter like with Lethal Love (me and my besties Death Note love story) but will be edited out on Quotev due to that site not allowing sexual stuff and I will leave a link on there whenever this happens btw. I hope I didn't freak you out in the earlier note. DX Love ya._


	45. Chapter 44

_Note: So, the next chapter is the chapter we all have been waiting for. Yay! This chapter is probably also one, I don't know. I am crazy in the head. So... Let's see. The next chapter will be mostly original with a hint of non-originality. Hopefully, it will turn out okay. Let's worry about that later! xD_ _Actually, it might be half and half (original and not original b/c of following an episode); the next chapter I mean._

 _Enjoy this chapter! Ignore any errors!_

 _Also, some shit that happens in this story is always gonna be slightly different that what happened in the show. For example: Inuyasha and the gang split. But in the show, I don't think Naraku's castle and the hut Rin & Kohaku were in were that close to each other but in this chapter, they are. Because screw logic. I don't know. xD Lol. I am confusing myself again. Shit. Have fun!_

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Rescue**

Inuyasha and the others had split up. Inuyasha went for Naraku's castle while the others went after the shard. Either way, they weren't too far from each other.

With Kaori, Kohaku, and Rin, they were all talking. They've been talking for a while.

"Why do you have ears like a kitty?" Rin asked.

Kaori laughed. "Because I am half neko."

"Can I touch them?" Rin asked, smiling.

"Sure," Kaori replied. She leaned her head down a bit for Rin to reach. Rin started to mess with her ears, softly.

"Wow! So soft and fluffy!" Rin exclaimed, smiling more. Kaori laughed. Soon, Rin stopped and looked at Kohaku. "So, you don't remember anything, Kohaku?"

"Yeah," Kohaku said.

"Your mother and father too?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Kohaku repeated. Kaori frowned.

"Hmm." Rin looked back at Kaori. "Why is your hair so pretty?"

Kaori started laughing again. "Because I was born with pretty hair, I guess. I believe I get it from my mother."

"I like you, Kaori. I will call you big sister Kaori now!" Rin cheered.

Kaori laughed more. "Oh? That's nice. I shall be your big sister, then."

"Yay!" Rin cheered.

"You are just too adorable," Kaori stated, smiling.

Rin smiled really big. She then looked back at Kohaku. "So, is it something you don't want to remember?"

"Huh?" Kohaku questioned.

"I am the same you know. My Pa, Ma, and brothers were attacked by bandits and killed. Even now, I see dreams about that time," Rin said.

"Awww..." Kaori said, tears forming in her eyes. "Why'd you have to go and tell me that? Now, I really REALLY want to be your big sister!"

"Did I say too much? I'm often told to shut up," Rin said.

"What?!" Kohaku was half upset and half pissed now. "Why would someone want you to shut up?! Was it Jaken?! I'll kick his butt next time I see him!"

Rin giggled a little.

"I don't mind if you keep talking. I don't get to talk much," Kohaku said.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Kaori asked.

Outside of the building stood Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara. Rin, Kaori, and Kohaku looked outside.

"My friends are here. About time. Hmm. Inuyasha isn't with them. He must've went to Naraku's castle then," Kaori mumbled to herself. "Idiot..." Rin and Kohaku looked at Kaori as she mumbled.

The demons surrounding the building started going towards Kagome and the others. Kaori took that chance to get out of the building and kill most of the demons with her fire.

"Kaori!" her friends exclaimed.

"How's it going?" Kaori asked.

"We weren't expecting you to be here. We thought you'd be with Naraku," Sango said.

"I was at first," Kaori admitted.

"Did he do anything to you?!" Kagome asked frantically.

"Other than pin me to a wall and get all up in my face? No, he didn't do anything," Kaori said, crossing her arms.

"That's a relief," Miroku said. "Inuyasha went to Naraku's castle."

"Kinda figured he did," Kaori stated.

More demons began to appear around the area.

"More?" Kagome questioned.

"Eh. Getting rid of them will be no problem," Kaori said.

"Why didn't you get rid of them before then?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't feel like it," Kaori stated.

Kohaku started to escape on a demon with Rin.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled, killing some demons to try and go after him.

"Don't worry! I'll go after them!" Kaori started running after Kohaku and Rin.

"Kaori!" Kagome yelled. "Don't do anything stupid!" A few demons headed towards Kagome. "AAAHH!"

Inuyasha, having just finished fighting Naraku before Naraku got away, had arrived and killed the demons that nearly harmed Kagome.

"That was a close one!" Shippo exclaimed, having been in Kagome's arms the whole time.

"Mhm," Kagome agreed, sighing in relief.

Inuyasha sniffed around. "Kaori's scent. Where is she?"

"She's fine. She went after Kohaku," Miroku said, fighting off some demons.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha placed Kagome on his back. Shippo got on Kagome's back. "I'll go after Kohaku and Kaori! Catch up with us when you can!" Inuyasha started running in the direction Kohaku and Kaori had ran to, sniffing out their scents. As Inuyasha ran, he made conversation with Shippo and Kagome. "Was Kaori hurt?"

"No," Shippo stated. "She told us that Naraku got up in her face though. I don't know what that really means but my guess is that he was yelling at her or something."

"I had a different thought in mind," Kagome mumbled. "B-But you are probably right, Shippo!"

Inuyasha growled. "What else did she say he did?"

"Well... he pinned her to a wall," Kagome stated.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That was probably because he was angry," Shippo said.

"Yep! That's definitely the reason why!" Kagome exclaimed nervously. " _Exactly in how many years will he be old enough to know about certain topics?"_

"Someone Sesshomaru knows was captured as well. Someone named Rin. Naraku captured her so he could by time to escape," Inuyasha stated.

"That must be the little girl that was with Kohaku," Kagome stated. "We need to hurry before something happens!"

Inuyasha nodded and started running as fast as he could.

* * *

Kohaku and Rin were no longer on the demon.

"Why did you run away?" Rin asked. "There was someone outside the mansion right? Kaori seemed to know them so we didn't have to run. Where are we going? Kohaku, say something."

" _Kill her,"_ Naraku's voice rang inside Kohaku's head. Kohaku stopped walking.

"Hm?" Rin wondered. Kohaku tightened his grip on Rin's hand. "Kohaku?" Kohaku attacked her and Rin fell to the ground, barely dodging that blow. "Kohaku?! Kyah!" Kohaku's weapon went over her head. Rin stood and started running. "Why are you doing this to me, Kohaku?!" Kohaku tried to wrap the chains that connected to his weapon around Rin's legs but Kaori appeared and grabbed Rin, moving her out of the chains way.

"Kohaku! Stop this right now!" Kaori yelled. "This isn't you!"

"Big sister Kaori! You saved me!" Rin smiled and hugged Kaori.

"Don't worry Rin. I'll protect you. Kohaku isn't usually like this. He only does this because Naraku is making him," Kaori informed Rin. She sat Rin down. She didn't noticed Kohaku's weapon heading straight towards Rin.

"AH!" Rin screamed. Kaori didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Rin again and dodge the attack. The attack, however, managed the hit Kaori, cutting up her back a bit. Kaori hissed.

"You're hurt!" Rin exclaimed, frowning.

"I'm fine," Kaori reassured her.

Kohaku glanced to see that Sesshomaru had arrived. Rin and Kaori both looked in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori mumbled.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered, smiling a little bit before frowning again as she remember that Kaori was hurt. She held onto Kaori. Sesshomaru looked in their direction.

"He came for you, Rin." Kaori smiled a little. "Be happy."

"But... you got hurt..." Rin said.

"I always get hurt protecting someone I care about." Kaori patted Rin's head. "So, no worrying about me, okay?"

Kohaku turned towards Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked towards him. Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared and punched Kohaku, sending him flying. "What you doing, you fool?!" Kagome and Shippo weren't on his back.

"Inuyasha! You can't just hurt a kid like that!" Kaori yelled.

"Kaori." Inuyasha ran over to her and Rin as Kagome ran up with Shippo in her hands. Inuyasha looked at the slightly deep cut on Kaori's back. "You're hurt."

"Doesn't matter. I wasn't going to harm Kohaku and I wasn't going to let Kohaku harm Rin. Protecting Rin felt like the best thing to do," Kaori said. Rin hugged Kaori tightly.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "You heard Kaori. She protected Rin so Rin wasn't harmed. So don't touch Kohaku."

"You're wasting your time, Inuyasha. Even if you protect him, it seems that kid wants to be caught by my claws, no matter what," Sesshomaru stated.

Kohaku stood up and went to attack Sesshomaru.

"Damn it! Kohaku, don't!" Kaori yelled.

Inuyasha knocked Kohaku's weapon out of his hand.

Sesshomaru gripped Kohaku's neck and lifted him from the ground. "To fend off the kid's weapon Inuyasha, I didn't know you thought so well of me."

"What the hell are you talking about!? Let go of him or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't do it, Sesshomaru!" Kagome begged.

"Set the boy down," Inuyasha demanded.

"Sesshomaru, please let him go!" Kaori exclaimed.

Sesshomaru dropped Kohaku and Kohaku ran off.

"Kohaku..." Rin mumbled.

"He'll be okay," Kaori reassured her.

Kagome eyed Rin and Kaori. " _They're like sisters."_

"Sesshomaru. Thank you for not killing Kohaku," Kaori said.

"He wanted to die at my hand," Sesshomaru said.

"You noticed, huh?" Inuyasha stared at him.

"It was Naraku's doing. I refuse to play by his rules." Sesshomaru started to walk away.

Rin hugged Kaori tighter. "I'll miss you Kaori." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't cry. We'll see each other again soon. I promise, little sister Rin." Kaori smiled at her.

"Okay!" Rin smiled back. "Bye, big sister Kaori! Bye friends of big sister Kaori!" Rin followed Sesshomaru.

"Rin seems to like you a lot, Kaori," Kagome commented.

"Yeah. She seems fond of Sesshomaru as well," Kaori said.

"It's weird," Kagome stated.

"Just a bit," Kaori said. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Hey."

Inuyasha blinked and grinned a little. "Hey..." He pulled Kaori into a hug. Kaori smiled and hugged him back.

"Awww," Kagome coed.

"Way to ruin a moment," Kaori commented.

"Sorry," Kagome said, smiling.


	46. Chapter 45

_Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't very long. I can never make slightly original chapters very long for some reason. Lack of ideas I guess? Hopefully, this isn't too short though. :) Ignore any errors._

 _Warning: LEMON NEAR THE END! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Finally**

Everyone was at Naraku's castle, looking around.

"Damn that Naraku. He doesn't intend to come back, does he? It looks abandoned," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Seems likely. Since you cut the barrier, even if he moved his castle, it wouldn't make a difference," Miroku said.

"You're right," Kagome said. "I guess."

"Hey, Kaori," Inuyasha said, looking towards her. She was standing by Kirara and Sango.

"Yes?" Kaori looked back at him.

"You seemed to have been really protective of Rin back there," Inuyasha said.

"Mhm," Kaori replied. "I am always protective over kids, but um, Rin is different."

Inuyasha walked over to her. "Did you two bond or something while you were captured?"

"Something like that. I mean, I sang a song for her and Kohaku. They both loved it and we all just talked like we had always been friends or something. I just... felt a strange connection to her when that happened. I don't know. It's hard to explain. I guess you can say that she became like a little sister to me after that." Kaori smiled a little bit.

"Well, whenever you want to see her, I could take you to see her or you could take Kirara since that would be faster..." Inuyasha said, blushing slightly. "It's not like Sesshomaru will hurt ya since Rin likes you so much."

Kaori smiled at him. "Thanks for the permission, Inuyasha."

"I'm going to go along with you whenever you want to see Rin," Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru would kill you," Inuyasha stated.

"Not with Rin and Kaori around," Kagome said. "He definitely wouldn't harm me with Rin nearby. I can take her some food from my time and have her try them!"

"Now it just sounds like you just have a goal to have everyone from this time try the food from your era," Kaori said.

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it?" Sango smiled a little. "It's like you want to show off the food you have that we don't have."

"The food from her time is delicious," Miroku commented.

"That's true," Sango said.

Kaori laughed. "Exactly how did we get to this topic?"

"I don't know," Shippo commented.

"Let's just get going," Kagome said. "Naraku isn't coming back anytime soon."

The gang left the abandoned castle.

* * *

The gang was back in Kaede's village. It also happened to be the next day. Sango, Kaori, Miroku, and Inuyasha are sitting inside Kaede's home. Kagome had left.

"So Kagome went back home?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Kaori nodded. "Probably to take a break from here but then she will probably start worrying about her exams for school and stuff."

Inuyasha had his back turned to everyone. "Well, she better hurry back!" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He had gone into heat and was trying very hard to resist tackling Kaori and taking her right then and there in front of their friends; he was fighting the urge to do such a thing and was trying very hard to distract himself by acting as he normally would around his friends...and Kaori.

"Inuyasha, you should rest your body a bit," Sango said.

"What are you talking about? Unlike you frail humans, i'm not tired at all," Inuyasha said. He was able to ignore the heat in his lower parts temporarily.

"Yeah but they'd be worn out trying to keep up with you," Kaori stated.

Inuyasha looked towards Sango and Miroku. "You guys are tired, aren't you?"

"Yes," the two said together.

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. Rest all you want." He went back to looking away from them. He sniffed and found himself blushing. He smelt a scent coming from Kaori that he hadn't smelt before. It made his need to mate with her even stronger.

Kaori had been trying very hard to sit comfortably the whole time and did very well with hiding her discomfort but she just couldn't ignore the feeling she had in her lower body area. " _What the hell is going on?! Wait...am I...in heat?! I knew it was coming but now?! How long will it last?! I hate not knowing things!"_

Inuyasha stood up and started leaving the building. "You guys rest and whatever. I'm going to walk around." He walked out and headed away from the building a bit. He climbed a tree and sat. " _Damn, that was close. If I stayed in there any longer, I would've... Five days; I can ignore her for five days. I have self control. I can handle this... No, I can't handle this. If she comes close to me at all within the next five days... Man, we're going to have little half dog and half cat children running around here."_ Inuyasha groaned and hit his head against the tree. " _Kaori...she's always on my mind now; more than I think about Kikyo._ _"_ Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. He smiled a little. "I see. So, you're the one...that I love the most."

* * *

It's night now. Inuyasha had avoided Kaori all day and he really hated doing so. Everyone was sleeping. Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of a building.

" _Damn this feeling..."_ Inuyasha thought as he shifted uncomfortably for the thousandth time that day. " _These next four days are going to be a pain."_

Kaori climbed the house and appeared behind him. "Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kaori's scent and her newest scent hit him like a ton of bricks. " _Shit! Stay in control. Don't let your urges make you do something you may regret."_

Kaori sat beside Inuyasha. "Why have you been avoiding everyone day?"

" _I wasn't avoiding everyone; I was avoiding you,"_ Inuyasha thought. "Just...wanted to be alone."

"Oh. I see." Kaori sighed.

"What did you want...?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ain't it obvious? I wanted to sit with you. I can go if you want me to," Kaori said, looking at him, smiling. Inuyasha looked at her. He couldn't handle his urges anymore. He pulled her close to him and picked her up. He jumped off the building and headed into the forest. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha continued running through the woods until he found a spot where they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. "This will do."

"Huh?" Kaori questioned. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground and being covered in kisses by Inuyasha. She started to blush a lot. "I-Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha kissed her all over her face but mainly focused on her neck and lips. "Kaori, I need you~ I can't hold it back anymore~"

"H-Hold what back?" Kaori asked. Inuyasha pressed against her and Kaori blushed as she felt his hard on against her. She realized what he meant. "You're in heat."

"Yes~ So are you which makes this better~" Inuyasha sniffed her neck. "I love your scent~ I can't even describe it~" Inuyasha started sniffing lower. "But there's another scent coming from you that smells slightly better~"

Kaori's eyes widen. "Inuyasha...! Don't s-say things like that!" She started to blush like crazy.

Inuyasha chuckled and continued to move lower.

* * *

Shippo shook Sango awake.

"Hmm...? What is it, Shippo? Is there a demon...?" Sango asked sleepily.

"I can't find Kaori or Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"They are probably somewhere sleeping or talking," Sango mumbled. She went back to sleep.

Shippo sighed. "I wonder where they are."

* * *

Kaori blushed deeply as she watched Inuyasha stare at her covered vagina. She watched as a smirk grew on his face.

"You need me too, I see~" Inuyasha placed one of his hands on her covered area and probed her pussy's entrance his finger through her panties. "You're so wet down here~ It's cute~"

"D-Don't touch it!" Kaori exclaimed, closing her legs.

Inuyasha laughed and easily pulled her legs apart. "Don't be so shy~"

"...I can't help it..." Kaori truthfully wanted him to continue but she was scared. She had never done this type of thing before. With how Inuyasha was acting, she couldn't tell if he had done this before or not. Kaori blushed deeply when she felt Inuyasha rip open her panties to reveal her wet pussy to him. She looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had slight blush in his cheeks. He didn't say anything. He just leaned towards her pussy and started licking it without a second thought. Kaori started to squirm and he held down her hips as he continued to lick her.

"Mmm~" Kaori moaned. She began to grow wetter and she felt her pussy heating up more as Inuyasha's tongue began to probe her entrance. "Inuyasha~ More~" Inuyasha teased her by licking her entrance slowly but not allowing his tongue to enter it. Kaori whined. "Inuyasha~~ Please~" Inuyasha pulled away to chuckle before he moved his tongue back and thrusted it into Kaori's entrance. "Ah~~" Inuyasha wiggled his tongue around, tasting Kaori's juices as she continue to get wetter.

" _She tastes so sweet~"_ Inuyasha closed his eyes as he continued to eat her out.

"Mmmm~~ Aaahhh~" Kaori couldn't hold back her moans. It just felt so good to her. As he continued to lick the inside of her pussy, she started to get a old sensation and before she realized what was going on, she started cumming. She blushed in embarrassment. " _Did... Did I just cum?!"_ She blushed even more when she heard slurping noises. Inuyasha was licking up her cum.

Once he was sure he licked up all of her cum, he pulled away and wiped his chin that had some of her cum dripping down it. He licked it off his hand. He then proceeded to remove Kaori's kimono from her and his own clothing. Kaori blushed like crazy when she saw how hard and large Inuyasha's dick was.

" _How is it going to fit?!"_ she thought in slight panic.

"I can't wait any longer." Inuyasha rolled Kaori over so she was on her stomach and pulled her onto her knees. He got up against her and leaned over her, his dick positioned in front of her pussy's entrance.

Kaori blushed like crazy once again. " _Of course we'd end up in this position... I like it though."_ She gasped as Inuyasha slammed into her without warning. She had expected it to hurt but all she felt was pleasure. "Ah~"

Not hearing any hissing or whimpers of pain coming from Kaori, Inuyasha started thrusting into her at a medium pace. "Mmm~" He could feel her pussy tightening around him. "Does it hurt at all~?"

"No~ It feels good~ No, it feels amazing~" Kaori moaned.

"Good~" Inuyasha continued thrusting into her pussy at a medium pace. As he did so, he placed his hands on her bare breasts and squeezed them roughly.

"Aaahhh~ Inuyasha~" Kaori moved back to meet with Inuyasha's thrusts.

"Mmm~ Kaori~" Inuyasha moaned as he began to thrust into her pussy faster. The pleasure was becoming too much to handle.

Time went by. Minutes, maybe even hours, had gone by. Inuyasha and Kaori were getting closer to the their limit.

"Aaah~ I-I'm gonna cum again~!" Kaori moaned loudly as Inuyasha pounded into her pussy at a extremely fast pace. Inuyasha leaned over her more as he did so.

"M-Me too~!" Inuyasha moaned. He stopped thrusting for a moment to turn Kaori from doggy style to the missionary position. He then started thrusting into her harder than before.

"More~~!" Kaori practically screamed from the pleasure. She wrapped her legs and arms around Inuyasha, pulling him closer and making him go deeper into her. "Ahhh~~!"

Inuyasha finally reached his limit after roughly thrusting into her five more times. "KAORI~!" Inuyasha cummed inside of Kaori and as he did so, his demon side temporarily took over and he bit into Kaori's neck, marking her as his mate forever. His dog ears were twitching.

"INUYASHA~~!" Kaori cummed just seconds after Inuyasha, screaming his name and her neko ears twitching as she did so. She didn't even mind the bite; hell, she hadn't even felt it because of all the pleasure she was feeling.

They both laid there for a few moments, panting and registering what they just did. Cum and some blood dripped from Kaori's pussy.

Inuyasha pulled out of her and kissed her head. "My mate."

Kaori smiled and nodded. "Forever."

Inuyasha leaned down and gave Kaori a passionate kiss of the lips. She was his and he was hers. No one could change that now.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kaori found a hot spring not to far from where they mated. They were in it together, their clothing laying on the ground outside of the hot spring. Inuyasha was holding Kaori in his arms as they sat in the water. Inuyasha played with Kaori's hair and neko ears. Kaori's bare back was against Inuyasha's bare chest.

Kaori purred a little and laughed. "Stop that."

Inuyasha smiled. "I can't help it. You're just too cute; too beautiful to ignore and not touch."

Kaori blushed and smiled. "Thanks for the compliment. You are not so bad yourself."

Inuyasha laughed. "What kind of compliment is that?"

"The best one I could come up with." Kaori pouted. "I'm not good with romance, you know."

"I'm not either but this being in heat thing helps me out with that," Inuyasha stated.

"Well, it ain't helping me for shit. I just feel like a bitch in heat and that's all," Kaori said.

"Well you aren't a bitch in heat," Inuyasha said.

"Hm?" Kaori wondered.

"You're a kitty in heat," Inuyasha stated, laughing a little.

Kaori laughed too. "Right."

Inuyasha laid his head on hers. "Kaori... When you were kidnapped, exactly what did Naraku do?"

"He didn't do anything sexual like what we did not too long ago if that's what you are worried about," Kaori said. "All he did was pin me to the wall and declared me as his before leaving not too long afterwards. He even said that if I escaped, he'd just capture me again."

"I won't let that bastard touch you again," Inuyasha promised.

"You can't always protect me though," Kaori stated.

"I can if you are always by my side." Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "You are my mate. I'll always protect you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you."

Kaori smiled a little. "I know." Kaori turned so she was facing him.

Inuyasha stroked her cheek. "I love you, Kaori." He didn't even hesitate to say it. He was no longer confused. He knew he loved her more. She was his now. She had always been the one for him.

Kaori smiled more as tears of joy went down her cheeks. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

The two of them leaned towards each other with their eyes closed and kissed. They pulled out of the kiss about a few seconds later. Kaori laid her head against Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha rubbed Kaori's bare back. They remained in the spring for ten more minutes before exiting it and placing their clothing back on, their needs from their heat in check for now.

* * *

 _Inuyasha in Heat: Very Flirty and Horny. Koga in Heat: Very Horny. Sesshomaru in Heat: Same as always but also horny. Naraku in Heat: Same but horny. Kaori in Heat: Denies she is feeling horny but gives in after sexual stuff is done to her. Tsk tsk. I have a perverted fucking mind, man._

 _So, I hope the chapter was amazing or okay-ish._

 _When I said that their needs from their heat were in check for now, that means that the hotness from them being in heat was temporarily put out because of them doing what they did xD They'll more than likely have private time in the next few chapters since they are in fact still in heat for 4 more days. xD I think it is 4 more days. Lol. Forgetful person, I am._

 _HOPE YOU LEAVE A BEAUTIFUL REVIEW!_


	47. Chapter 46

_WARNING: Kaori x Inuyasha moment and loads of cuteness. Also, mentions of sexual activities._

 _Ignore any errors. I love ya! Leave a review!_

 **Chapter Forty-Six: A Day In Kagome's Era**

It's night-time of the next day. It was extremely hard for Inuyasha and Kaori to hold back their urges to do things with each other again throughout the day while they were with their friends but they managed. Inuyasha and Kaori were sitting by the well in their era.

"When do you think she'll be back this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Probably a few days if she has loads of tests for school," Kaori stated.

Inuyasha pulled Kaori close to him. "I wish she'd hurry up so we can continue searching for Naraku."

"I know." Kaori sighed. Her urges and the burning sensation of her lower area were slowly becoming too much to handle just like the day before. "How more days do we have left of this?"

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before realizing what she meant, blushing. "Oh. Three more after tonight." His urges along with the burning sensation in his lower area were also becoming too hard to handle.

"It's complete torture," Kaori said.

"Well, we could make it stop for a little while by, well, you know," Inuyasha stated, blushing more.

Kaori blushed too. "We could do that a second time but we aren't. I don't plan on getting pregnant while Naraku is alive. I don't want... I don't want to end up kidnapped like my mother was and having Naraku end up taking or killing our child successfully."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, I don't want that to end up happening too." He buried his head in Kaori's neck. "It's just a few more days. If we were able to get through our urges all day while we were near each other, we can do it for the rest of the time we have in this condition."

"You make it sound like it'll be easy," Kaori replied.

Inuyasha smiled a little. "If only." Kaori stood up. "Where are you going?"

Kaori turned towards the well. "I'm going to jump into the well and see what Kagome has been doing for two days. It might get my mind off the...thing."

Inuyasha laughed. "The thing, huh? Is that what you're going to keep calling it? Why not call it what it is or say you want to forget about being horny?"

Kaori blushed deeply. "Hey! You avoid saying it too so don't go making fun of me!"

Inuyasha blushed a little but laughed still. "That's true but it's funnier and cuter when you try avoiding it."

Kaori gave him a quick kiss. "Come on. Let's go pay Kagome a visit." She looked at the sky to see that it was going to be daylight soon. " _Just three more days..."_

* * *

It's morning. Kagome is storming through her house. Sota approached her and she just walked past him.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sota asked.

"Don't talk to me! I'll forget everything I memorized this morning! It's my last chance to get back on trace!" Kagome opened the door to the kitchen area and stared in surprise. Kaori was sitting on her knees by Inuyasha and Grandpa. Inuyasha was holding onto two of Buyo's limbs.

"Wha...?" Kagome stared at Kaori and Inuyasha.

"I was trying to tell you that Kaori and Inuyasha were here," Sota said, smiling.

"W-What are you two doing here?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You were taking too long so we came to get you," Inuyasha said.

"I mostly just wanted to see everyone again," Kaori stated. "But you were taking a long time so we came to visit. Well, I came to visit."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS!? I HAVE AN IMPORTANT TEST TOMORROW!" Kagome shouted.

"Sorry?" Kaori blinked and stared at Kagome.

"I need to get to school!" Kagome yelled. She looked at Kaori. "Make sure he doesn't leave the house while I'm gone!" Kagome ran out of the house with her bag.

"See you guys later!" Sota ran out of the house as well with his bag.

"Hmph," Inuyasha grunted.

Mrs. Higurashi approached them. "Did Kagome leave already?"

"Mhm," Kaori answered.

"She forgot her lunch. Could you take it to her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure." Kaori smiled and held onto the package of food that was Kagome's lunch. Mrs. Higurashi walked away and Kaori started heading out of the house. She placed that package down to put on a hoodie and put the hood over her head. She went to reach for the package but it was gone. "Huh?" She turned around to see Inuyasha standing there, holding the package and wearing a hat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you leave by yourself," Inuyasha said. "What if someone tries something?"

Kaori started laughing. "No one here has tried anything before. They aren't going to start trying something now."

"I'm still going with you," Inuyasha stated.

"M'kay," Kaori said.

They headed out. They walked for a while, heading to Kagome's school. Inuyasha was about to start sniffing around for Kagome's scent but Kaori stopped him. "I know where Kagome's at. You don't have to do that."

"Oh. Right. You use to live here." Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and stopped walking.

Kaori paused her walking and looked at him. "Hm? Something on your mind?"

"You're going to live in my era for now on, right?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah. I mean, it's my true home and, well, even if it wasn't, I wouldn't want to leave you behind," Kaori answered honestly, smiling. "So relax."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly a robber ran down the street towards them. In his hand was a bag and behind him was a cop chasing him. Everyone was moving out of the way but Kaori and Inuyasha.

"You wanna die, you little punks?" the robber questioned as he ran towards them. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to punch the man, knocking him to the ground and making money fly out of the bag.

"This world is a lot dangerous than I thought." Inuyasha looked at Kaori. "I'm glad I came with you." Kaori was about to speak when a firetruck went by. "Now what's going on?"

"Must be a fire somewhere," Kaori said.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, dragging her along with him.

"Wha?!" Kaori exclaimed.

Soon they were at a building. One of the floors was on fire. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to run up the firetruck's ladder and jump into the window of the burning room.

" _Inuyasha..."_ Kaori thought. " _What are you doing?"_

Inuyasha jumped out of the building with a little girl in his hand. The hat he was wearing flew off and the little girl giggled. Once on the ground near Kaori, the little girl started pulling on Inuyasha's ears. "Stop that!" Inuyasha moved away. "Come on, Kaori." He ran off.

"Right." Kaori followed.

"Thanks for saving me, doggy man!" the little girl called out to Inuyasha. Kaori laughed.

"You need to either find that hat or get a new one," Kaori commented, looking at Inuyasha'a ears.

"We'll just travel on the buildings," Inuyasha said. He picked Kaori up and jumped onto the buildings one by one.

"You don't have to carry me," Kaori said, blushing.

"I know," Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kaori were able to get the food to Kagome but Inuyasha had secretly ate some of it. It was now getting late. Kagome had returned home and found out what Inuyasha had done while he and Kaori were out. The little girl Inuyasha had saved drew a picture of him and was wearing the hat he had lost.

Kagome was currently in her room, studying, or at least, trying to. Inuyasha was hovering over her, looking at what she was doing.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha face-planted. Kaori hit Kagome in the head. "Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"You could've just had asked him to stop!" Kaori yelled. "He was only curious!"

Kagome stared at Kaori in slight shock. "Uh..."

Sota entered the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Sota, great timing. Keep Kaori and Inuyasha company. Mostly Inuyasha, though," Kagome said.

Sota smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Let's take a bath together."

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered.

Kaori laughed as Sota dragged Inuyasha out of the room. "That's gonna be something."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Inuyasha is going to have to hide his... nevermind," Kaori said.

"I bought something for you and Inuyasha today," Kagome said.

"Huh? What is it?" Kaori asked. Kagome pulled out a box of condoms. Kaori turned bright red. "What the hell, Kagome?!"

"I figured you'd need them for whenever one of you two went into heat," Kagome said.

Kaori blushed even more. "Um..."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wait, have you both already gone into that?!"

"...Yeah..." Kaori said.

"When?!" Kagome yelled.

"...Two days ago..." Kaori said.

"Did you two...?!" Kagome asked.

"...Just once..." Kaori said.

"Now I am really glad I bought them! We can't have you getting pregnant with Naraku around!" Kagome yelled.

"That's exactly what Inuyasha and I talked about last night," Kaori stated.

"This should help you then," Kagome said, tossing the condoms into Kaori's hands.

"Eh...but then I'll have to tell him what it's for..." Kaori said, embarrassed. "Do I really have to explain condoms to him...? I'll probably say something stupid..."

Kagome laughed. "Can I go back to studying now?"

Kaori was about to say something when Inuyasha yelled: "WHA?! HOT! WHAT IS THIS?!" Kagome and Kaori both looked to see Inuyasha entering the room, naked with suds on his body and his clothing in hand. Sota was behind him, also nude and covered in suds. Inuyasha growled at him. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?!"

"You need to rinse off the suds," Sota said, trying to pull Inuyasha out of the room.

Kaori started blushing like crazy and had tossed the condoms out the window while Kagome started throwing things at Inuyasha.

"GET OUT!" Kagome shouted. Shortly after throwing things at Inuyasha, she fell to the floor. "Oh, no. I instantly forgot all the formulas!"

About 10 minutes later, Inuyasha returned with his clothes on but his tongue burning. He had his tongue sticking out and Mrs. Higurashi was standing behind him.

"I gave him some curry," she explained. "I guess I shouldn't have."

"My tongue hurts," Inuyasha panted.

Kaori laughed. "Aw."

Five minutes went by. Inuyasha and Kaori were sitting on Kagome's bed, watching her.

"Kaori, why don't you show Inuyasha the condoms I bought you guys?" Kagome suggested.

"Con-doms?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kaori blushed a ton. "I threw them out the window."

"Good because I don't want you two doing those kinds of things right behind me," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha looked at Kaori confused. "What are con-doms?"

Kaori blushed even more. She practically turned into a tomato. "Well... condoms are...things that... people use so a girl doesn't...get pregnant during...um, sexual activiti-" She couldn't get the last word out. Inuyasha had her on his shoulder and he was jumping out of the window. "Eek!"

"Finally!" Kagome exclaimed. "I can study!" However, when she began to study once again, she heard growling and hissing outside, followed by purring and panting. Kagome started blushing. " _I can hear them! Are they doing that right outside the house?!"_ Kagome shut her window to keep from hearing the noises as much but it didn't work very well.

* * *

The next day came. Kagome, Kaori, and Inuyasha went back to the other era.

"You stayed over at Kagome's yesterday?" Miroku asked them.

"Yep." Kaori nodded.

Kagome looked extremely tired. "Ugh..."

"You look exhausted," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome.

"Of course I am! I failed my test because of you two! Why'd you have to do those kinds of things outside of my house?! Couldn't you have done that in the woods?!" Kagome yelled, sleepily.

Miroku blinked and stared at Inuyasha & Kaori. "You two took it to the next level?"

Inuyasha and Kaori blushed. "Well... we're mates so..."

"You mated?!" Miroku exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?! I can give you a few pointers for future-"

Kaori hit him. "No thanks! We figured it out on our own and we'll learn more on our own! We don't need a pervert's help!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Shippo wondered.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ask when you're older!" Shippo just stared at him, confused.

* * *

 _Note: The condom idea was MissKatress's idea and not mine. She gets full credit on that idea and I don't know if there are some other ideas that I didn't credit her for. Hopefully, she'll tell me. The way I brought the idea into the chapter was my idea._

 _So, warning, there is a bad storm heading my way so the power might go out for me and I probably won't be online for a while. All depends on how bad the storm is. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen._


	48. Chapter 47

_Note: Okay, so here is another chapter. I hope it turned out okay. XD_

 _Ignore any errors._

 _Warning: Short fighting moments_

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: A Love...Square?**

It's the day after Kagome, Kaori, and Inuyasha had gotten back to the Feudal era. It's the last day of Kaori and Inuyasha's in heat phase, thank the Heavens. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku were sitting around. Kirara was in Sango's lap.

"Where is Kaori and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, don't worry. They are just...talking," Sango said.

"In body language," Miroku commented. Sango smacked him. "I don't regret what I said."

"Body language?" Shippo wondered.

"It's nothing, Shippo. Miroku is just messing around." Kagome glared at Miroku. " _Shippo is too young to know what Inuyasha and Kaori are doing...but why did they have to choose now to do something like that? It's only natural for Shippo to be curious about what they are doing..."_

About fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha came back with Kaori in his arms, both of them fully clothed. Kaori was laughing and blushing.

"Put me down already, Inuyasha. I can walk just fine," she said.

"I don't want to, though." Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss and whispered, "Mine." Kaori blushed more and laughed a bit more. Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm very happy that you two are finally mated to each other but do you have to keep...having chats every couple of hours?" Kagome questioned.

"Their...talks are what sustain their needs from being in the condition they are in," Sango said.

"What condition?" Shippo asked.

"You will find out when you are older," Inuyasha commented, placing Kaori down.

"Or he might find out one day when Miroku is drunk," Kaori mumbled under her breath. "Never know." Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her close to him.

" _Inuyasha has been a lot happier since he and Kaori became mates,"_ Kagome thought. " _It's almost as if he is a different person. Almost."_ Kagome looked elsewhere. "Hm."

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking at her.

"I'm just wondering how many shards are left. Naraku has quite a lot, we don't have as many as Naraku, Koga has a few, and Kohaku has one in his back." Kagome looked at the sky. "I wonder if there are still a few left to find."

"If there are a few left that haven't been found, we'll get them soon enough," Kaori stated.

"Yeah." Inuyasha was still holding Kaori close to him.

"Mmm." Kagome got up. "We should get moving again, I guess."

The group started walking once again. About ten minutes or so later, as they walked, Kagome paused and turned around. "I sense a shard."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and sniffed. Kaori's ears twitched as well. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo turned like Kagome had and the four of them spotted Koga's whirlwind.

"It's that whirlwind again," Sango said.

Inuyasha turned around as well along with Kaori. "Bah, no wonder I thought I smelt something disgusting." Inuyasha was practically growling.

"Angry already?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Isn't he always angry when Koga's around?" Kaori questioned.

"That is...very true," Kagome said.

"That bastard has come to make another bloody pass at Kaori!" Inuyasha ran towards Koga's whirlwind to try and stop Koga.

Koga jumped on Inuyasha's head and jumped over to where Kaori stood. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud and a bump on his head. Koga smirked a little and looked at Kaori. "Hey there, Kaori."

Kaori looked back at him. "Um... Hi, Koga." Koga got very close to her and gripped her hands. "Eh...?" Koga hadn't caught the scents she possessed just yet.

"Have you been well?" Koga asked her. Kaori nodded, turning her head to look elsewhere. Koga sniffed and the first scent he caught coming from Kaori was the one of her being in heat. He smirked more. "My little kitten is in heat~ I'll gladly help you with that~"

Inuyasha pushed Koga away from Kaori, having finally gotten up. "Back off!"

Koga glared at Inuyasha. He sniffed again. This time he caught the second scent Kaori had: the scent of having been mated with; Kaori's scent mixed with Inuyasha's. "Wha...? You mated with my woman?! How dare you lay your hands on my woman! I should've know you wouldn't be able to keep your claws off her!"

"She wasn't your woman to begin with!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now stop flirting with her!"

"This ain't over mutt," Koga said. "What happened to Naraku?"

"It that all you came here for?" Inuyasha asked. " _Other than flirting with my mate."_

"Yeah," Koga said.

"Then why the hell did you start flirting with Kaori?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Answer my damn question, you useless mutt!" Koga yelled.

"He isn't useless!" Kaori yelled from behind Inuyasha. "And could you two just stop fighting for once and get along?!"

"We're looking for Naraku as well," Miroku said.

"That doesn't help me one bit. What could've happened to make Naraku abandon his castle?" Koga wondered.

"I cut through his shield with Tetsusaiga and he ran away," Inuyasha stated.

"You cornered him and let him get away?! How stupid can you get?!" Koga yelled.

"I was more worried about Kaori at the time!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wha-?!" Koga suddenly gripped Kaori's shoulders. "Did Naraku hurt you?!"

"No, just kidnapped me. Didn't harm me at all," Kaori stated.

"STOP TOUCHING MY MATE!" Inuyasha shouted, clawing at Koga. Koga jumped away from Kaori.

"So much drama," Kagome commented.

Suddenly, Koga's two friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, run out of the forest as hair comes from the trees.

"Hair?!" Kaori exclaimed.

"It smells like Naraku," Inuyasha said.

"It must be another reincarnation of his," Miroku commented.

"Shards," the hair said.

"Hair that talks?!" Kaori exclaimed. "This is actually quite terrifying." She moved to stand in front of Kagome. "It's after Kagome."

"No kidding!" Kagome exclaimed. "Who else carries shards in this group?!"

"No one," Kaori answered.

"Exactly!" Kagome yelled. "So of course it is after me!"

Inuyasha started to fight the hair. Kaori shot fireballs at it but oddly, the hair didn't catch on fire.

"Wha?!" Kaori stared at it in shock.

"How didn't that work?! It's hair! It should be on fire!" Kagome yelled.

The hair went at Kaori and Kagome. Kaori pushed Kagome out of the way, grabbing the shards in the process, and Koga grabbed Kaori, dodging the attack and carrying Kaori bridal style.

"I'll leave the monster to you. I'll take Kaori to a safe place!" Koga started running away.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Kaori yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha shouted.

As soon as Koga was gone with Kaori, the hair monster fell off the cliff on purpose to follow the two.

"That thing wasn't very strong," Sango said.

"It did that on purpose," Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome. "You have the shards right?"

Kagome looked for the shards and her eyes widened. "They're gone! Wait... Kaori must've gotten them when she pushed me out of the way!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Damn it! It's after Kaori!"

* * *

As Koga is carrying Kaori around, he stops as a female wolf demon appeared before them. Koga didn't place Kaori down.

"Ayame?" Koga questioned.

"Hm? You know her?" Kaori looked at Ayame. "She's pretty. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Of course not," Koga said. He placed Kaori down so she could stand.

"So this is your fiancee you told me about!" Ayame yelled.

"Eh?" Kaori sweat dropped. "I'm his what?"

"His fiancee! Didn't you hear me?!" Ayame yelled.

Kaori glared at Koga. "You told her we were engaged?!"

"Duh because I'm in love you," Koga said, looking at her. "And I don't care if you have been mated to Inuyasha. I'll just have to mark over his scent so you'll be my mate instead."

"Eh?!" Kaori exclaimed. "What the hell, Koga?! That's not up to you!"

"I am Koga's only fiancee!" Ayame yelled. "You can drop dead!" She attacked Kaori and Koga protected her.

"Are you crazy?!" Kaori yelled. "I have a mate, you idiot! Didn't you just hear that conversation?!" She backed up a bit. " _Damn it, Koga! Pulling me into drama that shouldn't even be happening at the moment!"_

"You promised that you'd marry me, Koga!" Ayame yelled.

"I did no such thing!" Koga yelled back.

"You did! Don't you remember?!" Ayame yelled back.

"Obviously he doesn't!" Kaori exclaimed, interrupting their heated conversation. "Can't you two argue some other time?! That hair demon thing will probably be here any second, you know!"

Just as she said that, the hair demon appeared and attacked them. All three of them jumped out of the way. Koga started to try to fight it as Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"Kaori, are you okay?!" Inuyasha asked, running over to her.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"A little help here!" Koga was about to be eaten by the hair demon. Ayame had been caught too.

"We gotta help them!" Kaori yelled.

"We?" Inuyasha questioned. Kaori glared at him. "Fine."

As they fight the hair and help Ayame & Koga, they all learned that Naraku was in a place where he cannot be found. Koga killed the hair demon. Ayame and Koga both left at different times after another heated conversation that involved loads of yelling and arguing over the past.

* * *

It's night-time and the group was sitting around, looking at the moon. Kaori and Inuyasha came back from their private time.

"What do you two talk about when you leave?" Shippo asked. "You're always gone for a long time."

Kaori blushed and spoke nervously. "Just...things." She sat down.

"Adult things," Inuyasha said.

"You'll find out when you are older," everyone told Shippo. Shippo pouted and Kirara rubbed her head against his hand. He petted her head, smiling a little.

"Seems like you are in some kind of love triangle," Kagome commented, looking at Kaori. She was talking about what had happened earlier.

"Feels like a love square to me," Kaori stated.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned.

"Care to explain?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha and I are mates. That makes 2. Koga loves me for whatever reason and that makes 3. Ayame...wants Koga to marry her and that makes 4," Kaori said. "So, this is practically a love square that is almost completely one-sided."

"I get it now," Kagome commented.

"I don't like this love square thing," Inuyasha stated. "I just want it to be me and Kaori." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah but you can't stop people from falling for me apparently." Kaori sighed. "I'm just happy that Sesshomaru doesn't love anyone but himself. Speaking of him, I'm going to go see Rin tomorrow."

"Okay but you better be careful." Inuyasha kissed her head. He looked at Kagome. "You two, Kagome. You're going with her, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. It'll be fun, I hope." She smiled a little. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

 _Hope you loved the chapter! xD_


	49. Chapter 48

_Note: Shit goes down in this chapter. Sorta. xD Hahaha, yeah. This chapter also might not be very long btw. Ignore any errors also._

 _Warning: Jaken and Sesshomaru may be out of character a bit. Some humor. Mentions of sexual activity and rape._

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Sesshomaru's Mate?!**

Kaori and Kagome were on Kirara, traveling through the sky. They were searching for Sesshomaru so they could see Rin. "He shouldn't be too far away from where we were," Kaori stated. "Since he always tends to appear."

"Yeah. I agree," Kagome said. "But we've been searching for nearly an hour now."

"Well, we might be a little too high," Kaori admitted. Kirara went down a bit. "Thanks, Kirara."

"Should we turn back in case we missed him?" Kagome questioned.

"We flew around in a circle to double check remember?" Kaori looked at her.

"We did?! It's hard to tell when there's loads of trees around." Kagome looked around. "There's a lake. Could they be near it?"

"I don't know." Kaori looked down towards the lake. She spotted something. "Kirara, go down a bit more." Kirara did so and Kaori was able to spot Rin more clearly. "It's Rin!"

Kagome smiled. "We finally found them! Would've found them in less than an hour if Inuyasha had been with us but we still found them!"

Kirara landed on the ground by the lake. Rin was playing in the water, fully clothed. Rin looked in their direction and smiled really big. "Big sister Kaori!" Rin cheered as she ran over to Kaori, Kagome, and Kirara.

"Little sister Rin!" Kaori cheered. She jumped off Kirara and hugged Rin. "I brought Kagome with me. She is my other little sister. She's awesome but she can also be annoying."

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin giggled. Jaken and Sesshomaru came out of the forest seconds later.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kaori and Kagome.

"We came to visit Rin," Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru stared at Kaori. He had immediately caught the scent of his half-brother that was connected with Kaori's scent. "You've mated with my brother. It doesn't surprise me. He was bound to mate with a human or a half breed like himself." Kaori looked away. She didn't know how to take that.

"Be gone human!" Jaken yelled, glaring at Kagome. "You do not belong here! Same goes for the half breed!"

Kagome hit Jaken in the head. "Shut up."

Rin giggled. "How long will you stay here?"

"Just for the day," Kaori said.

"WHAT?!" Jaken shouted before fainting. Kaori busted out laughing.

"Only if Sesshomaru will allow us to stay for the day," Kagome said.

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru walked away from them but he didn't leave the area.

"Yay! Come on big sisters! Let's play in the water!" Rin cheered.

Kaori, Kagome, and Rin started to splash each other, laughing and having fun. Sesshomaru watched them from afar. Sesshomaru mainly watched Kagome, staring at her like she were prey. What could he be thinking...?

* * *

It was night-time. Rin, Kagome, and Kaori were eating food that Kagome had brought with her. Jaken was sitting by them and Sesshomaru was standing nearby, watching them closely. Kirara is laying nearby sleeping.

"Yummy!" Rin cheered as she munched on a sandwich.

"I'm glad you love it," Kagome commented, smiling. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kaori wondered, staring at Kagome.

"Need to stretch my legs a little. I've been sitting down for too long. I might even try to relax in the lake after the little walk," Kagome said.

"Okay. Be careful." Kaori went back to eating. Kagome walked away, heading towards the lake.

About five minutes later, Rin looked away from the food and looked for Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru?" After finding no trace of him, she sighed. "He must have left again." She frowned. "He always leaves."

"Well he is a demon. I guess he has things he needs to get done, you know." Kaori smiled a little and hugged Rin. "He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Yeah! Lord Sesshomaru always comes back!" Rin cheered.

Jaken was pouting. "Why do I have to stay here and babysit you two?"

Kaori hit him in the head. "If anything, we're babysitting you. Rin's more mature than you are and you are just very annoying plus you are bad at watching Rin which is why she was kidnapped by Kagura several days or so ago. World's worst babysitter is what you are, Jaken." She threw an apple at him. "Now either stay quiet or I'll tie you to a tree upside down while it is burning."

Jaken gulped and got quiet. " _Please hurry back, Lord Sesshomaru."_

* * *

Kagome was in the lake and her clothes were laying outside of it. She was trying to relax but she just couldn't. " _I can't get over my anxiety. I noticed Sesshomaru staring at me earlier today. It made me so uncomfortable but...it also made me feel...I don't know, weird I guess."_ She sighed and leaned against the rocks. " _At least we'll be leaving tomorrow. I shouldn't have came here..."_

"Woman."

Kagome practically jumped out of her skin as she shrieked. "Eeek!" She wrapped her arms around her chest to hide her chest as she turned to see Sesshomaru standing outside of the lake, near her. "W-What are you doing here...? Go away. Girls need privacy encase you didn't know..."

"I have made my decision," Sesshomaru stated.

"Eh? Decision?" Kagome sweat dropped. "What decision?" Sesshomaru began to remove his clothing. "Wha?!" Kagome shrieked again. "Keep them on!" She turned her back towards him, blushing deeply. " _What is he doing?! I can't fight him off if he tries something! Oh man, I'm doomed!"_

"I will mate with you even if you are just a human," she heard Sesshomaru say before she heard him getting into the water with her.

" _Wha?! What the hell have I gotten myself into?!"_ Kagome thought as she felt Sesshomaru place his hands on her.

* * *

Kaori was leaning against a tree, holding Rin. Rin had fallen asleep not to long ago. Kaori yawned and was about to go to sleep herself.

"Hey woman!" Jaken yelled.

Kaori glared at him and hissed lowly. "What?" She was trying to go to sleep.

Jaken moved back a bit. "I was just gonna say that you seem to really care about Rin!"

"Well, you didn't have to yell at me if you were just gonna say that," Kaori stated, still glaring at him. "But yeah, I do care about Rin."

Jaken nodded and looked away from her. "Lord Sesshomaru will most likely be back in the morning."

"Probably and Kagome will be back later. She deserves some alone time with all the bullshit that has been happening." Kaori yawned. "Night Jaken."

"Uh..." Jaken looked at her. "..." He didn't know how to respond. He didn't have to since Kaori went to sleep almost immediately after she said it. "What a odd half breed."

About an hour or so later, Kagome came back with blush in her cheeks and fully clothed. She saw that Rin and Kaori were sleeping. She noticed that Jaken had also fallen asleep and was laying near Kirara. Kagome laid near Kaori silently and stared at the sky and the trees. " _...I can't believe that just happened..."_ Kagome began to think back to what had happened causing more blush to appear on her face. " _I can't believe I enjoyed it..."_ Kagome continued to blush as she fell asleep and began to dream about what had happened...

 _"Stay away!" Kagome shrieked as she tried to move away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a firm grip on Kagome's hips, keeping her in place and preventing her from getting away._

 _"Stop squirming," Sesshomaru said. "And accept me."_

 _Kagome blushed a ton when she felt Sesshomaru's erection rub against her pussy in the lake. "Stop..." Sesshomaru said nothing as he pushed her up against the rocks that surrounded the lake and started to probe her pussy with his erection. Kagome bit her lip as she started to feel slight pleasure. She wanted him to take her first time. He shoved his dick into her virgin pussy roughly and to the hilt, thrusting hard soon afterwards and not giving her any time to adjust to his size._

 _A few tears went down Kagome's cheeks as some blood poured out of her no-longer virgin pussy. "It hurts..."_

 _"Deal with it," Sesshomaru said coldly as he pounded into her. It wasn't long until Kagome was moaning and screaming in pleasure as Sesshomaru pounded her for what seemed like forever..._

* * *

It's the next day. Kaori and Kagome are on Kirara about to leave.

"Will you come back?" Rin asked.

"Totally!" Kaori exclaimed, smiling. "I gotta see my little sister sometimes, you know."

"They are coming back?!" Jaken exclaimed. He fainted once again. Kaori rolled her eyes this time around instead of laughing.

"It was nice seeing you," Kagome said a little too quietly, blush in her cheeks again.

"Hm?" Kaori wondered. She stared at Kagome before shrugging. "Let's go, Kirara." Kirara took off into the sky.

"Bye big sister Kaori and big sister Kagome!" Rin called out to them.

"Bye!" Kaori yelled back.

Soon, they were on their way back to the others.

"Why are you blushing so much, Kagome?" Kaori asked.

"...No reason..." Kagome said.

"Come on! You can't be blushing for no apparent reason!" Kaori exclaimed. "Just go ahead and tell me." She looked at Kagome, smiling.

"...I don't know if I should..." Kagome said.

"How bad can it be?" Kaori questioned.

"I had sex with Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly.

"WHAT?!" Kaori shouted. "Y-You and Sesshomaru?! How?! When?! HOW?!"

"...He, um, he followed me to the lake and he said that he decided to mate with me even though I'm human... and he did." Kagome blushed a lot more.

"Wait, so did he rape you or mate with you? You gotta speak more clearly, Kagome! Rape or mate?!" Kaori was freaking out.

"Uh... it wasn't rape since... I kind of liked it," Kagome replied more clearly.

"Eh?! You liked it?! So you two mated as in together forever, then?" Kaori was slowly calming down.

"Yeah. Mated as in together forever. Just like you and Inuyasha," Kagome stated.

"...Um... he wasn't rough with you, was he?" Kaori asked, blushing.

"He was. It's okay though. He couldn't control himself," Kagome said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaori questioned.

"He was in heat," Kagome revealed.

"...This makes a lot of sense now. Mated because of being in heat. You should've just opened with that... Making me freak out, thinking you were raped and that Sesshomaru suddenly just felt like taking a human as a mate." Kaori shook her head. "Just wait until the others find out about it. Inuyasha will be surprised and maybe a little pissed, Sango will just be shocked, Shippo doesn't need to know, and Miroku...he'll do what he always does." She started imitating their perverted friend. "'Can you show me exactly what he did to you or better yet, can I show you what he should've done? I can give you a few pointers and such about love making.'"

Kagome laughed a little. "Yeah... That does sound like something Miroku would probably say... Hopefully no one will freak out too badly."

"We can only hope, Kagome." Kaori laughed. "It's unlikely, though. We're all crazy."

Kagome groaned. "I can only imagine what my mom will say when she eventually finds out I'm mated to a demon..."

"She won't find out until you tell her," Kaori commented. "And that will only happen if you tell her as you are visiting your home."

"Yeah..." Kagome thought for a second. "Since I'm Sesshomaru's mate... does that mean he'll be showing up randomly to check on me?"

"Probably," Kaori said. "I mean, you are his mate even if he doesn't actually care about you just yet."

Kagome pouted. "That trip went completely wrong..."

"For you," Kaori commented.

"Yeah... For me..." Kagome pouted.

* * *

 _I couldn't decide, at first, if Sesshomaru should be with Kagura or Kagome. Well, we know who he is with now, don't we? MissKatress had the idea of Sesshomaru mating with Kagome when Kagome and Kaori went to see Rin. She has full credit for that idea. I love you, MissKatress._


	50. Chapter 49

_Note: This chapter follows episode 88. Just half of it and whatnot. Probably not even half. Honestly, I am re-writing another chapter from the original story but it is that episode that I mentioned. I am really tired today. I hope you enjoy it, anyways! Woo hoo!_

 _Ignore any errors or bitch about 'em. Doesn't matter to me, really. Express your opinions. I will respect them._

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Some Monkey Business and Some Kawaiiness**

Quite a few days have gone by. Inuyasha and the others had reacted to the news of Kagome being Sesshomaru's mate. Sango was surprised, Miroku wanted to know what exactly happened and got slapped by Kagome & Sango, Shippo was confused since he is young, and Inuyasha wouldn't stop yelling out of shock that a demon like Sesshomaru, who dislikes humans, to take a human as his mate just like that. He currently was almost completely over that information but he was still very confused as to why Sesshomaru would mate with Kagome. One thing they all knew for sure was that they might be seeing Sesshomaru quite a lot or occasionally; Kagome is his mate after all.

Currently, the whole gang was walking past a village.

"Somehow, this village seems so peaceful," Kagome stated.

"Mhm," Kaori commented. " _At the moment, at least."_

"It doesn't seem likely for the village to have any clues on Naraku," Miroku stated.

"But something's odd here," Sango commented.

"What is it? I don't see anything wrong," Kagome said, looking around.

"All the fields are in ruins," Sango said.

"She's right. What could've happened?" Shippo wondered.

"I guess we should find out," Kaori said.

"That's him!" they all heard someone say. They all stopped walking and turned around to see that a large group of men of different ages running towards them. "You with the silver hair!"

"I'll guess that they want you, Inuyasha," Kaori said. "Wonder why."

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not," Inuyasha stated.

Soon the men were in front of the group and bowing down. "Please save us!"

"Wha?" Inuyasha questioned.

"...I think this is the first time someone has wanted your help," Kaori commented.

"I think so," Sango agreed.

"Must be something really bad," Kagome said.

"Mhm," Miroku and Shippo said.

"So, um, what's the problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please, you must help us, Dog God," one of the men said, completely ignoring the question.

"Dog God?" Kaori and Kagome questioned together.

* * *

Inside the village, Inuyasha was sitting down with two girls fanning him while his friends and mate stood nearby. A woman came with a snack and placed it in front of Inuyasha.

"So... how's it like being a Dog God, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kaori laughed. "I guess you don't like the, um, attention you are getting?"

"A little bit, yeah." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"They are really desperate," Sango commented, looking at the villagers.

"The fields are land waste and we're in a desperate situation. At this rate, we'll all starve to death," a villager said.

"Is it a demon's doing?" Kagome asked.

"The culprits are monkeys," all of the villagers say.

"Monkeys?" Kaori asked. "Oh wow."

"So, you want Inuyasha's help because?" Kagome asked.

"I've heard that the monkeys have always been afraid of dogs," a villager said.

Kaori laughed. "Pfft. Yeah and cats & dogs are suppose to hate each other."

"We shall exterminate them," Miroku said.

"We don't have time for this," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha." Kaori went over to him and kissed his cheek. "They need our help."

"...Whatever," he responded, blushing.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kaori walked through the forest. Shippo was on Kaori's shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me," Inuyasha said.

"Why do I have to be on monkey duty with you?" Kaori asked.

"Because you convinced me to help," he said.

Kaori scoffed. "Pfft, whatever."

A demon attacks them suddenly and Inuyasha doesn't hesitate to hit it. Immediately afterwards, three little monkey kids appeared.

"Aww. They look so adorable." Kaori stared at the monkey kids.

"Hey, are you the ones who wasted the village fields?" Inuyasha asked them.

The little monkeys started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Kaori whispered to Inuyasha.

"No. You?" Inuyasha asked.

"...If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you," Kaori stated blankly.

"...Right. Sorry. I just really want this over with," Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah, me too." Kaori crossed her arms.

One of the monkeys approached Inuyasha. "We have proof that we'll never do this again. We'll hand you our spiritual stone." The monkey started handing something to Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't accept that," Shippo said. Right after he said it, Inuyasha's hand was crushed underneath a large rock. "Too late."

"Get that rock off him!" Kaori yelled.

The monkeys refused. "Never. As long as our spell is there, he'll never get his hand out."

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Inuyasha shouted, picking up the rock.

The monkeys ran away and Kaori & Shippo went after them, leaving Inuyasha to slowly follow. Once Kaori and Shippo caught up to them, the monkeys tell them about whats going on. Apparently, they were looking for something for theirs.

Inuyasha finally caught up. "You better remove the spell!"

"We can't! We forgot the removal spell!" the monkeys exclaimed.

"How can you forget?" Kaori questioned.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to crush them with the rock that was stuck to his arms.

"If we could find Sarugami, we'll be able to break it. Sarugami taught us the spell," the monkeys explained.

"They said something about finding a orb...a go-shintai or something," Kaori told Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned.

The monkeys ran off and Kaori helped Inuyasha carry the large rock. Eventually, they caught up with the monkeys, found the glowing orb, and Sarugami removed the spell that kept Inuyasha attached to the rock.

* * *

The gang was leaving the village.

"That was annoying," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Kind of was," Kaori agreed.

"I didn't even have to do anything," Kagome said.

"Actually, I think Inuyasha and Kaori were the only ones who did something," Shippo said.

"I was checking for clues about Naraku," Miroku said.

"Found any?" Kaori questioned.

"...No," Miroku responded.

"Then shut up," Kaori said.

As they continued to walk, Kaori randomly jumped onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Just chilling," Kaori said, smiling. "Also, I wanted you to carry me for a little bit."

"You could've asked first," Inuyasha said.

"Pfft. Asking is for losers." Kaori kissed his cheek. "Mine."

Inuyasha smiled and turned his head to kiss her cheek back. "Mine."

"Awww," Kagome commented.

"They are completely ignoring us," Sango said.

"Who cares? They are so cute!" Kagome cooed.

"Should I give them some pointers on kissing?" Miroku asked. Sango and Kagome slapped him together. "...Maybe later then."

* * *

 _So, I hope the chapter turned out okay. I hope it was pretty decent and what not. xD I love you guys. Hopefully, an even better chapter will be posted tomorrow. All depends on what happens. Love ya! *hugs you all*_


	51. Chapter 50

_Note: This is a short-ish chapter. I hope it was decent enough. I did my best and I love you! Ignore any errors and stuff! xD *dances like a badass* Sorry this took forever to make!_

 **Chapter Fifty: Cold**

"This isn't the way things were suppose to turn out," Inuyasha said.

The gang is inside of a hut. Inuyasha was sitting in front of the entrance to the hut. Kagome is laying down, covered in a blanket. Miroku was sipping up something from a bowl, Shippo was eating a lollipop, Kaori was sitting near Kagome, and Sango was also sitting near Kagome. Kirara was elsewhere.

"What are we sitting around here for?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome sat up and sneezed. "I'm sorry."

"Could you leave her alone? It's not her fault," Sango said.

"I know that much," Inuyasha said.

Kagome coughed into her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm holding everyone back."

"You are acting as if your cold is cancer, Kagome. It's not killing you and also, I don't see why you want to just sleep and rest. When I have colds, I still do things," Kaori said.

"That's you. This is me." Kagome sneezed on Kaori accidentally. "Sorry..."

"Gross!" Kaori wiped her face off as if that would get rid of the germs. "I'm going to end up with a cold if you keep that up!"

"Watch where you sneeze, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He stood up. "And you better get well soon." He left the hut.

"I said sorry..." Kagome said.

Sango felt Kagome's head. "You have a terrible fever."

"I swear if I get a cold, I'm going kill you, Kagome. I get stuck with them for weeks," Kaori stated angrily.

"I think it would be best if you go back to your own time," Miroku said to Kagome.

"Ugh. I'll take her there. Might as well since I am probably going to catch a damn cold anyways." Kaori helped Kagome get on her back and carried her out of the hut.

* * *

Kaori was sitting beside Kagome's bed while Mrs. Higurashi checked Kagome's temperature.

"Do you think you can stomach something to eat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome.

"No chance," Kagome stated.

"Alright. Then I will get you something warm to drink," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Kaori sneezed. "..." She groaned. "Oh no... Don't tell me I caught that cold already..."

Kagome coughed into her blanket. "Sorry..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kaori sneezed again.

Mrs. Higurashi leaned down to where Kaori was sitting and felt Kaori's head. "You're starting to burn up."

"I am?!" Kaori exclaimed. "Are you sure it is just a cold she has? I caught that chiz too quickly..."

"Come on. Let's get you to bed," Mrs. Higurashi said, gesturing for Kaori to get up.

Kaori pouted. "But I don't wanna..." She got up anyways though and followed her adoptive mother to her bedroom. Kaori sat on her bed as soon as they got into the room. "I blame Kagome for this. She just had to sneeze in my face."

"Don't blame her for that. She probably didn't mean to do it." Mrs. Higurashi smiled a little at Kaori. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Kaori shook her head. "I'm good for now."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Just tell me when you want something." She left the room. Kaori sighed and laid down on her bed. Her kimono rose up a little bit and she fixed it.

" _I wonder what Inuyasha is doing,"_ Kaori thought.

* * *

Some time went by; about, like, a couple of hours. Kagome's friends ad Hojo had came to see her. Luckily, Kaori was in her own room still so no one saw her neko ears. Kaori placed a hat on her head as she left her room, just to be safe, and went to the kitchen, sniffling.

"Kaori, you shouldn't be up," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I'm not going to let some cold keep me from walking around," Kaori stated, sitting in a chair.

"I'll make you some tea," Mrs. Higurashi said. "And ramen noddles."

"Thanks..." Kaori laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

Sota ran into the room with Inuyasha behind him. "Kaori! Guess what?"

"Hmm...?" Kaori wondered. Her eyes were still closed so she didn't know Inuyasha was there. "What is it...? You seem very excited."

"Inuyasha is here!" Sota exclaimed. Kaori opened her eyes to see Sota smiling and Inuyasha practically in her face. Kaori nearly fell out of her chair.

"Jeez... Nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't get too close. I got a cold quicker than I thought I would." Kaori turned her head towards the floor and sneezed multiple times at once. "...Dang. So, why are you here?"

"I was just going to come check on Kagome for Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha frowned. "I can't believe you got sick." He placed his hand on her head. "You're warm. You shouldn't be up."

"Eh." Kaori yawned. "I'm a lil' tired though..." Mrs. Higurashi approached her with tea and ramen noodles. "I'm not tired at all." Kaori started to eat, stopping to sneeze every now and then. "You should hide or something. Kagome's friends and crush are here."

"Hm. Alright. Just get some rest when you can." Inuyasha headed outside. " _The sooner I get them medicine, the better. I don't like that Kaori is sick..."_

* * *

The afternoon came fast and Kagome's friends left, along with Hojo. Kagome had forced herself to study. Currently, Kaori was in Kagome's room, sneezing her head off.

"I. Going. To. Kill. You. When. I'm. Better." Kaori sneezed in between words.

"That's just an empty threat," Kagome said, coughing.

"I mean it. I'll," Kaori sneezed again, "kill you."

Inuyasha and Sota walked into the room. Inuyasha had two cups in his hand filled with brown-ish liquid.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"I thought you left," Kaori said, rubbing her red nose.

Inuyasha held the cups towards Kaori and Kagome. "Here. Drink this. It's medicine."

"Medicine?" Kagome questioned. She sniffed and covered her nose. "It sticks."

"Hm?" Kaori took the cup that Inuyasha was holding in front of her and she sniffed it. "It doesn't smell that bad. I've smelled a lot of things that smell worse than this stuff."

"Why can't you be tough like Kaori, Kagome?" Sota asked, smiling.

"Shut up," Kagome said, glaring at him before coughing once again. "I am not drinking it."

"I promise you that you will feel better once you drink it. It can cure any cold in an instant," Inuyasha said.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?" Kaori was soon gulping down the liquid. She didn't see the disgusted look on Sota's face. Like she would of cared what was used to make the medicine. As long as she no longer had a cold, she'd eat or drink anything made of anything.

"...Does it taste good?" Kagome asked.

Kaori held her empty cup. "That was yummy."

Kagome took the other cup from Inuyasha and tasted the liquid. "Eh?! It's disgusting!"

Kaori laughed. "I know it is. I lied to make you want to taste it! Hahahaha! Pay back for getting me sick!" Sota still had the disgusted look on his face. Kaori put her cup down.

Inuyasha smiled. "It might taste bad but it will definitely work." He sat on Kagome's bed.

"It's working for me already. I stopped sneezing but my nose is still runny a bit." Kaori rubbed her nose. Inuyasha pulled her close to him, pulling her onto his lap. "Hey, you could still get sick."

"I won't." Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"Did you make this yourself?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure did," Inuyasha stated.

"Really? That's awesome." Kaori cuddled up against him. Inuyasha kept his arms around her.

"Well, since you are so sure it'll work and it's working for Kaori, I'll choke it down." Kagome stared drinking it.

"Ugh... She is actually drinking it... She's drinking liver potion," Sota mumbled.

Kaori heard him. " _Liver? Eh, at least I am feeling better."_

Kagome finished drinking it. "Wow. It's working already!"

Inuyasha smiled still. "Told ya."

"Thanks a lot," Kagome said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied.

"How did you know how to make the medicine?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too," Kaori said.

"My, uh, mother use to make it," Inuyasha stated, blushing.

"Awww," Kaori cooed, kissing him. "That is adorable."

"So she told you the ingredients, then?" Kagome asked.

"Well, she used dry ingredients. I used fresh stuff," Inuyasha said.

"Fresh stuff? Uh, like what?" Kagome asked.

"Well, fresh-" Inuyasha noticed Sota shaking his head and waving his arms, gesturing he doesn't reveal it to the girls, even though Kaori already knew and didn't care. "Uh, who cares as long as it works." Kaori laughed.

"I guess," Kagome said. "Thanks."

"Stop thanking me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Thanks so much!" Kaori exclaimed, smiling and seeing how he'd act.

Inuyasha blushed. "You're welcome, Kaori."

Kagome grunted. "Oh, I see how it is. You only accept thanks from your mate."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Inuyasha pulled himself and Kaori off Kagome's bed, sitting on the floor and pulling Kaori onto his lap.

Kagome turned off the light, laid down, and went to bed.

Kaori smiled. "You are really amazing, Inuyasha."

"Thanks." Inuyasha kissed her. "So are you. I love you."

"I love you too," Kaori replied, giving him a kiss back.

Inuyasha spotted a picture book on the floor and saw pictures of Kagome's friends & Kagome. He turned a page and he saw a picture of Kaori, Sota, and Kagome. He stared at it.

"That's from last year," Kaori said.

"You haven't change much. You've gotten much more prettier when you got your cat ears," Inuyasha said. "N-Not that you weren't pretty before but-"

Kaori laughed. "I get it. Also, don't forget the tiny fangs." She pointed towards her teeth. She kissed his cheek. "Night." She leaned against the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It's morning. Kagome sat up in her bed. Kaori and Inuyasha were standing.

"I am feeling great!" Kaori cheered. "What about you, Kagome?"

"I feel great too. I might even be able to pass my test without sneezing and coughing all over it." Kagome looked at her clock. "Ah! There's no way I will get there in time!"

"What if you hurry?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'd never get there in time still," Kagome said.

"Uh... Inuyasha can take you so get ready!" Kaori exclaimed. "Let's do this!" She pushed Inuyasha out the window. "He'll be waiting outside!"

"You didn't have to shove me out the window!" Inuyasha yelled from outside.

"Love you too!" Kaori yelled back, smiling.

Kagome laughed. She quickly got dressed and got her school belongings. She ran outside and soon was on Inuyasha's back, heading to school to take her test.


	52. Chapter 51

_Note: Here is another chapter. Also, I am going to try updating again tomorrow, even with my mouth hurting like hell. I have a canker sore in my mouth and a sore from when I bite the inside of my cheek. Hurts like hell and also my teeth have been aching a bit, maybe from those sores._

 _This story had 258 favorites on Quotev. Now it has 253 favorites. Awwwwww :( Who's giving up on my story? Is it getting that bad for those people or are those people deactivating cause there are loads of people deactivating on Quotev these days and it is sad because I love Quotev and I don't want to lose any of my friends on there. :'( Makes meh sad._

 _So...um no warnings except for the warning of possible grammar errors. I hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Another Wonderful Day In Kagome's Era**

Kagome, Kaori, and Inuyasha were still in Kagome's era. Inuyasha and Kaori were sitting on the floor and Kagome was standing.

"My cold is gone and I made it through the test." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Technically my help with the test thing since I suggested it and pushed Inuyasha out the window before he could protest," Kaori stated."But he did get you there in time so yes, you couldn't have done that without him and we both would still have colds if Inuyasha didn't make us medicine."

"Uh, it was nothing?" Inuyasha said, slightly confused and blushing slightly. Kaori giggled and cuddled up with him.

"Still, thanks a lot," Kagome said, smiling.

"Since you both are better, I don't see why I am still hanging around here," Inuyasha said. "Actually, I don't see why all three of us are still here."

"You are still around because you care about Kagome and you love me," Kaori commented, smiling. "Also, Kagome and I are visiting now since we aren't here due to sickness."

Inuyasha blushed once again. "...Not true...with the why I am here..."

Kaori looked at him. "You are blushing a lot more so it is!" She laughed and stood up.

"Hey, do you two want to go shopping with me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Huh?"

"We'd love to," Kaori stated.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaori walked down the streets of Kagome's era. Kaori was wearing a hoodie and had the hood covering her beautiful black neko ears. Inuyasha was wearing a cap to cover his dog ears. The lovely couple were holding hands.

"How come I have to get dragged into walking around your village?" Inuyasha asked. Kaori giggled a little at Inuyasha's attitude.

"We have a long journey ahead of us so we have to stock up on supplies," Kagome stated, looking at Inuyasha. She smiled when she was that Kaori and him were holding hands.

"But didn't you tell me last time not to go out in public?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah but that was then and this in now," Kagome stated. She looked back to watch where she was walking.

Kaori laughed. "Nice logic there, Kagome."

"Hmph," Inuyasha mumbled. "She has a line for everything."

"Oh hush." Kaori kissed his cheek. "It's just how she is."

" _If I weren't with them, it would be like those two were on a date."_ Kagome turned around to see that Inuyasha and Kaori weren't there anymore. "Wha-?! Where did they-?" She turned back around and spotted Inuyasha sniffing at a window where loads of bread and goods were behind. Kaori was leaning against it, giggling as she watched him. "What are you doing?! Kaori, stop him!"

"Nah, I like watching him sniff around," Kaori said, smirking a little bit.

"Kaori!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, grinning. "This is food right?" A woman walked by, staring at Inuyasha, and she laughed as she continued walking. Kagome seemed to be a bit embarrassed by being seen around Inuyasha.

"Aww, Kagome is embarrassed~" Kaori teased.

"Shut up! I am not!" Kagome said, her cheeks red.

* * *

The three of them were inside a store. Inuyasha and Kaori were standing beside each other and Kagome stood in front of them, holding a shopping basket.

"Let's start with you, Inuyasha. What do you want?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Ninja food," Inuyasha stated.

Kaori started laughing. "N-Ninja food? W-What the hell is ninja food? W-Wait, do you mean those noodles Kagome gets sometimes? Oh my gosh, this is adorable!" She continued to laugh for a bit.

Inuyasha pouted and blushed deeply. "It's not funny..."

Kaori coughed, trying to stop her laughing. "S-Sorry, love." She looked at him and kissed his nose. "It was just really adorable~" Inuyasha continued to blush.

Kagome smiled. "What about you, Kaori?"

"I'd eat anything," Kaori stated. Inuyasha looked at all of the aisles curiously. Kaori grabbed his hand as Kagome headed to where the instant noodles were. "Come on, Inuyasha." Kaori dragged him with her as she followed Kagome.

"Wha-?! Hey, you don't have to drag me!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kaori didn't stop doing so. Inuyasha looked at their connected hands and smiled while blushing a little.

Soon, Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome were standing in front of all the instant noodles types at the store. Kaori let go of Inuyasha's hand and stretched.

Inuyasha stared at the instant noodle packages in awe. "Wow. Look at them all!"

"Which one do you want?" Kagome asked.

"This is going to be a tough decision," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"I'll be waiting for you guys at the check-out line." Kaori wondered off to find something she would like. Once she grabbed a couple boxes of chocolates, she headed to the check-out line and waited for her friend/sister and mate. They eventually came over...with loads of instant noodles. Kaori bit her lip to keep from laughing her ass off. "H-Had trouble choosing one~?" she teased as Kagome and Inuyasha started placing the food down so the lady at the check-out counter could scan the price tags and stuff.

"No kidding," Inuyasha stated. Kaori lost her cool and started laughing.

* * *

Inuyasha was carrying the boxes that contains the instant noodles they got, Kagome was carrying a bag of something she got for herself, and Kaori was carrying a bag of what she bought (boxes of chocolate). Kagome and Kaori both spotted Sota staring at flowers across the street. They paused their walking and Inuyasha ran into Kagome, nearly dropping all the boxes.

"Thanks for nothing!" Inuyasha exclaimed at her.

"Sorry," Kagome said.

"Hey, there's Sota," Kaori commented.

Inuyasha looked past his boxes of noodles to see. "Hm? What's he doing over there?"

"Maybe he has a girlfriend!" Kaori exclaimed. "Or a crush! That is so cute!" As she said that, Sota hid as his crush and her two friends went by, talking to each other. Kaori laughed at the sight of that. "I was right."

"You don't know that for sure," Kagome stated.

"Pfft, he hid from one of those girls. He is crushing or he is in love." Kaori started walking again. "I know I am right but we can still find out at your home later on."

"Wait for us!" Kagome exclaimed, following her. Inuyasha followed as well, still carrying the noodles.

* * *

Sota didn't eat much during dinner due to being love sick but everyone else ate, though Kaori was a tad anxious about finding out about Sota's crush. It was late and Inuyasha yawned as he walked around Kagome's home. He noticed Sota standing in front of him, staring.

"Inuyasha," Sota said.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Can I talk to you?" Sota asked.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's kind of a man to man thing," Sota stated.

"Uh..." Inuyasha was unsure but they both headed outside. They sat on the porch of the house. There was complete silence for several moments. "If you aren't going to say anything, I'm just gonna leave."

"No wait!" Sota exclaimed, gripping Inuyasha's clothing.

"Hurry up and talk already," Inuyasha stated.

"What is love?" Sota asked.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha started to blush. That question certainly surprised him but it didn't surprise him when Kaori suddenly popped into his thoughts.

"Is it eternal?" Sota asked.

"What do you mean?! Where is this coming from?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, still blushing. " _My love for Kaori is eternal, that's for sure, but I don't think I should talk about things like this with the kid."_

"Well, who said I love you first? Was it you or Kaori?" Sota asked.

"It was Kaor-I mean, I don't know! Why are you asking?!" Inuyasha questioned him.

"Well, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't you?" Sota asked.

Inuyasha was blushing once again. "Well... I guess you could say that." Being mates was sort of like being boyfriend and girlfriend, wasn't it?

"So, Kaori said it first? What did she say? What did you say in response?" Sota kept asking question.

"Back off. I am not answering these kinds of questions...anymore," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms.

"Come on! I need to know. What did she say to you exactly?" Sota asked. "And what did you say to her exactly?"

"I-I can't tell you that kind of information okay?!" Inuyasha was getting slightly annoyed by the questions that he wish he could answer but wasn't going to say anything to a kid.

"...Inuyasha, what should I do?" Sota asked.

" _How would I know?"_ Inuyasha thought. " _I'm not Miroku. I am pretty much myself plus...a little extra when I am around Kaori. I can't exactly give the kid that kind of advice."_

"I have a crush on this girl in my class. Her name is Hitomi," Sota said, blushing a little. Inuyasha stared at Sota, not sure what the say. "She sits right next to me. She is the cutest girl I've seen and she has the biggest eyes." Sota went on and on about the girl.

"I didn't understand half of that but basically you are telling me you love the girl, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Sota started blushing a ton. "Yeah but I don't know if she feels the same way. So, I am going to just tell her how I feel."

" _Why is he telling me all of this if he has that figured out?"_ Inuyasha thought.

"You gotta help me!" Sota exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do?!" Inuyasha exclaimed back.

"Let me practice on you. Let me practice saying I love you," Sota said.

"Uh... Uh... Fine! Only once!" Inuyasha exclaimed, a vein popping.

Inuyasha and Sota stood up. They were in front of each other. They stared at each other.

"Well, go ahead and say it if you're going to say it," Inuyasha said.

"I don't know if I am ready to say something like that," Sota said.

"I'm going inside then," Inuyasha stated.

"No! Don't leave me!" Sota exclaimed. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, remaining where he was. "I l-l-l-love you... I love you!"

"Are we interrupting?" Kagome asked. The boys turned to see Kaori and Kagome standing there. Kagome looked a bit weird-ed out. Kaori looked amused.

"I come out here with Kagome looking for ya and I find Sota confessing his love for ya," Kaori said, smiling. She laughed a little. "Exactly what was going on here? Should I be worried~?"

"Wha-?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What is going on?!" Kagome yelled asked.

"I think I know," Kaori said.

The four of them went to Kagome's room. Inuyasha, Kaori, and Sota sat on the floor while Kagome sat on her bed. After hearing what happened, Kagome laughed her ass off and Kaori just smiled.

"I knew you loved someone," Kaori stated. She looked at Kagome."And it isn't nice to laugh. He loves someone. You want me to laugh when you love someone?"

"That's not why it's funny. He went to Inuyasha for advice," Kagome said, laughing still.

"Well, it seemed logical since they are both guys," Kaori said.

"Still, he should have came to us instead," Kagome said.

"Wha-?" Sota questioned.

"Inuyasha doesn't explain things right... Hell, he can't explain his own feelings correctly most of the time." Kaori laughed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha pouted. "That's not true. I am nothing like that...anymore."

Kaori laughed. "But you were like that."

"This has nothing to do with you two! This is about Sota!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Since when did you start giving a damn about what he does?" Kaori asked.

"I always have," Kagome stated.

"Pfft, right." Kaori rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Kagome gave Sota flowers and sent him off to school.

"You'll do great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You can do it!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Banzai! Banzai!" Kagome kept repeating as she raised her hands and arms in the arms over and over again before placing them down and doing so again.

"What the hell?" Kaori questioned.

"Come you two. Do it with me," Kagome said. "Banzai!" She continued doing it.

Inuyasha followed suit. "Banzai!" Kaori covered her mouth quickly to keep from laughing as she watched Inuyasha do the same thing Kagome was doing. " _I wish I had a video camera or a phone with me. So cute!"_

Later that day, the three were waiting for Sota to get home.

"I wonder how it went," Kagome said.

"Guess we'll find out," Kaori said. "He'll be here soon enough."

"I bet your plan failed," Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Probably," Kaori said.

"What? Of course it won't fail!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm home," they heard Sota say in a gloomy voice. He was into the room.

Kagome stood up and went over to him. "Well, how'd it go?" Sota didn't answer and she stared at the depressed look on his face. " _She turned him down, didn't she?"_ Sota walked past her and she followed him. "It's not that bad..."

"There are plenty of women out there," Inuyasha stated.

Kaori hit him in the head. "Don't say something like that to a kid, you idiot!"

"Ow!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"She didn't turn me down... I couldn't tell her... I got scared..." Sota revealed.

"Awwwww. Everyone gets scared," Kaori stated. "I was scared, I mean nervous, when I told Inuyasha I loved him." She half-smiled. " _Like hell I'll tell Sota that Inuyasha...um...rejected me at first."_

"She said that she doesn't like boys who can't say what they want to say," Sota stated.

"Well, dang. Don't worry. Just tell her next time! Prove to her that you are strong," Kaori stated.

"He needs to be himself," Kagome said.

"Look how that worked out," Inuyasha commented. Kaori hit him again. "Ow! Stop hitting me!" Kaori smiled and crossed her arms. "Come on kid. I'm going to help you out."

"Huh?" Kagome, Sota, and Kaori questioned.

The four of them stepped outside.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha clawed a tree in half. He turned towards the girls and Sota. "Now you try," he said to Sota.

"Uh... Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." Sota moved his hand so it was like he was going to claw something and swung his hand down.

Inuyasha smiled. "Not bad for your first try. Keep trying."

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," Sota said, acting as if he is clawing something. He continued to do it.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Uh...?"

Kaori laughed. "This is adorable! Keep doing it!"

Kagome moved over to Inuyasha. "Exactly why is he doing this?"

"To boost his confidence," Inuyasha stated.

"Oh! That was smart thinking then," Kagome stated.

Kaori went over to them. She heard what they said. "That really was."

"Something the matter?" Sota asked, stopping.

"Uh... No!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You are already looking stronger, Sota!" Kaori cheered. "Yay!"

"Really?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, I agree with her. You look stronger," Inuyasha said.

"Now, you can believe in yourself and ask your girly friend out," Kaori stated. Sota blushed.

* * *

Soon enough, Sota had left the house with Grandpa, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaori doing the banzai thing; Kaori giggled the whole time she was doing it. Sota came right back though because he still believed he couldn't do it. Inuyasha was fed up with it and kicked Sota out of his own house, telling him to just tell the girl already. Sota left and Kaori, Kagome, and Inuyasha followed him to see what would happen.

The girls and Inuyasha were hiding in the bushes, watching Sota and Hitomi secretly.

"Why are we spying?" Kaori whispered.

"I wanna see if he does it," Kagome whispered.

"You're nuts," Inuyasha and Kaori whispered together.

The three of them turned their attention to Sota.

"Hitomi," Sota said. "There's something I've got to tell you."

"What is it?" Hitomi asked.

"Hitomi, I'm not strong and I'm not very reliable. I'm not good with saying how I feel but...well, I really, really like you, Hitomi." Sota started blushing.

"Awww," Kaori whispered from the bushes.

"Sota," Hitomi said, blushing.

"Will you...be my girlfriend?" Sota asked.

Hitomi stared at him, blushing still. She grinned. "Kay."

"You will?!" Sota exclaimed, smiling.

"Sota," Kagome whispered, smiling. She, Kaori, and Inuyasha watched as Sota and Hitomi hugged each other.

"Kids work fast these days," Kaori whispered.

"Mhm," Kagome whispered back.

Inuyasha pulled Kaori to him. "Huh?" she wondered. He kissed her. She blushed like crazy and kissed him back. Kagome just looked away, feeling awkward.

* _The next day, Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kagome returned to the other era with all the food they had gotten from shopping*_

* * *

 _There was the new chapter! Took a few hours to write but the pain in my mouth was distracting. So sorry DX_

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review about what you thought. I love you! xD Peace!_


	53. Chapter 52

_Note: Several, prob a lot, episodes were skipped to get the story moving along nicely. I am glad you are enjoying it and I wish that I was getting reviews from more than just a few people but that is okay. :) I love you all. :D My Little Jordan Monkeys._

 _So, this chapter follows episode 99 a little tiny bit (only going along with the moments were Inuyasha and the group are shown), however Sesshomaru and his group won't make an appearance...that follows the episode (99)...meaning that they are coming into this chapter with an original conversation (pulled out of my ass, I mean, MIND XP) starting (b/c Sesshomaru needs to see his mate, of course, even though it will be once in a while since he is Sesshomaru and he doesn't particularly like humans...so mate by horniness happened and he currently doesn't like her being his mate but he is stuck with her until she dies [she isn't] or until she is claimed by someone else [not happening] or if he himself dies [also not happening])._

 _Warning: Has some original conversations in this chapter. Some characters may be out of character. xD Love ya! Ignore any errors!_

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Seeing Koga and Sesshomaru Again**

The gang was walking like they always do. Kagome was dragging her bike around instead of riding it.

"Kagome, if you are going to bring your bike with you all the time, could ya start actually riding it?" Kaori asked her with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry but sometimes I don't feel like riding it," Kagome stated.

"Which is all the time. You hardly even ride it," Kaori stated.

"...Because I don't feel like riding it sometimes," Kagome stated again.

"Pfft," Kaori scoffed.

"Kaori is right. Either ride your transportation machine or get rid of it," Inuyasha commented. "It could slow us down."

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "If we're attacked, it will make escaping easier for me."

Suddenly, Koga ran into them. Almost literally.

"What are you doing here, mutt face?" Koga questioned Inuyasha.

"I was just about to ask you," Inuyasha replied.

"You see, I would be looking for Naraku but I keep seeming to run into you," Koga stated.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said. "I'm the one who's gonna get Naraku." Koga ran past Inuyasha. "Hey!"

Koga held Kaori's hands in his own. "Kaori, so sorry I haven't located Naraku for ya."

"Uh... It's fine, I guess..." Kaori said, pulling her hands away.

Hakkaku and Ginta ran up. "There you are, Koga."

Koga looked at them. "Did you find something to eat?"

"Not exactly," Ginta said nervously.

"You came back empty handed?" Koga questioned.

"Listen up you mangy wolves, you better not be planning on attacking any humans," Inuyasha stated.

"As if we will kill humans," Koga said.

Kagome thought for a second. "You could have some of our food."

"Yeah." Kaori agreed. Kagome handed her a bag of chips which she handed to Koga. "Here you go."

Koga held her hand. "Kaori, I know how much you worry about me."

"Eh... I worry cause you are my friend. Nothing more and nothing less." Kaori sweat dropped. " _I really wish he would just...marry that Ayame chick or something and leave me alone before I hurt him."_

"We aren't giving our food to him," Inuyasha said, pushing Koga away from Kaori and stepping in front of her and him. Koga was holding the chips Kaori offered.

"She can do what she wants," Koga said, glaring at Inuyasha. "She may be your mate for now but she'll eventually be mine." Koga punched Inuyasha in the face.

"Why you-!" Inuyasha hit him back and the two started fighting over the chips.

Ginta looked at Kagome and Kaori. "Have either of you heard of a guy called Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, he is Inuyasha's older brother," Kagome said.

"And if you haven't noticed that Kagome smells like Sesshomaru then I will just tell you that she is his mate," Kaori stated.

Kagome blushed. "Stop mentioning that... I want to forget that even happened..."

"Kind of hard for you to do that considering that was the first time you had se-" Kaori's mouth was covered by Sango. Sango pointed at Shippo who was on Miroku's back. " _Oops. Nice save though, Sango."_

"Inuyasha's brother?!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kaori said.

"And he mated with Kagome?!" Ginta exclaimed.

"...Yeah, he did," Kagome stated, frowning a little.

"She loved every minute of her bonding time with him, even though that will never happen again considering that Sesshomaru is very cold hearted and hates humans...with the acceptation of Rin who Kaori is fond of," Miroku commented.

"We didn't need your help explaining anything, Miroku, but thanks anyways," Kaori stated.

"Sesshomaru doesn't seem that cold hearted anymore from that last time we saw him," Kagome stated. "I mean, he allowed us to stay with him so we could play with Rin. He cares about her, even though he doesn't show it."

"He still may be a bit cold hearted though," Sango commented.

"Thanks for your input," Kaori said.

Koga and Inuyasha were still fighting so Kagome made Inuyasha face plant into the ground and Koga ran off, followed by his two friends. After some more walking, the group encountered a demon, getting rid of it, and then stayed with the village that they had apparently helped.

* * *

Kaori was standing outside of one of the huts in the village. It was getting late. Kagome walked out of the hut.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Just thinking." Kaori looked at her. "I might go give Sesshomaru a little visit. Wanna come along?"

"Uh... I don't know..." Kagome said.

"He won't harm his own mate," Kaori stated. "And it has been long enough for him not to be in heat."

"..." Kagome sighed. "Fine."

"Awesome." Kaori pulled Kagome onto her back and started running off.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Kagome asked. Kaori didn't have the best sense of smell.

"I have a feeling Sesshomaru is in the direction we are going," Kaori stated.

"...We are going to get lost," Kagome said, sighing.

Kaori laughed. "Probably. Just like last time."

"What kind of reassurance is that?" Kagome asked, glaring at the back of Kaori's head.

"It wasn't," Kaori said.

"I was being sarcastic," Kagome said.

As they argued, they soon came across Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and the headed demon thing they had with them.

"RIN!" Kaori shouted in excitement, dropping Kagome and running over to Rin to hug her.

"Big sister Kaori?!" Rin exclaimed. She started to smile really big and hugged Kaori back. "I missed you!"

Kagome had landed on her ass on the ground. "You don't know how to put people down gently, do you?"

"Sorry," Kaori said.

"Neko," Sesshomaru said to Kaori, looking at her.

"Uh, yes?" Kaori asked, tilting her head and letting go of Rin.

"Have you been watching my mate closely?" he asked her.

"...Yes. Never let her out of my sight... Except that one time but she's still alive so that all worked out!" Kaori rubbed the back of her head nervously. " _He actually cares about Kagome a little bit then?"_

"If my mate is killed, I will kill you," Sesshomaru stated, glaring at Kaori.

"Well then," Kaori said. "Good to know..."

Kagome blinked from where she sat on the ground. " _Um.. What just happened?"_

"Are you staying?" Rin asked.

"I wish I, erm, we could but we were just quickly visiting," Kaori said, hugging Rin again.

"Awww..." Rin frowned and pouted.

"Don't worry. Next time, I will stay longer for sure. It's just... Inuyasha doesn't know where I am." Kaori kissed Rin's head. "Be careful and stay be either Sesshomaru or Jaken."

"Okay!" Rin exclaimed.

Kaori went over to Kagome and helped her off the ground and onto her back. Kagome blinked again. "Well," Kagome said. "Hi and bye Rin. I was...in shock so, um, sorry for not saying anything to you."

Rin giggled. "It's okay."

"See you next time. Bye...Sesshomaru." Kagome hid her face in Kaori's back as Sesshomaru looked in her direction. "Take care of yourself and Rin, I guess..." Kaori soon started running with Kagome still on her back. Eventually, they were back at the village. "That was a very quick visit," Kagome commented.

"Well... it took a long time to get there and we didn't tell anyone we were leaving," Kaori said.

Suddenly, Kagome was back on the ground and Kaori was in Inuyasha's arms.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I was about to hunt you down."

"We gave Sesshomaru a quick visit so I could see Rin for a lil' bit," Kaori revealed.

"You could've told me," Inuyasha said. "I was worried."

"You always worry about me." Kaori rolled her eyes and smiled. She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Inuyasha said. He kissed her.

* * *

Morning came and the gang was leaving the village. They weren't too far away when Inuyasha stopped walking, causing all of them to stop walking.

"I don't like the smell of this," Inuyasha said.

Koga soon arrived and stood in front of Kaori. "Hello Kaori."

"Hi, Koga... Nice to see you...again." Kaori stared at him. "So...?"

"Get lost already!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga pulled out some flowers and weeds. "I wanted to thank Kaori for the food from yesterday."

"Wow, they are actually really nice." Kaori took them from him.

Kagome looked at them. "Are those daisies? They look like daisies to me."

"You are taking his flowers?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"See ya around." Koga was soon running off again.

"That was quick," Shippo commented.

"He just wanted to give Kaori flowers," Sango said.

"What if I gave you better flowers? Would you get rid of those?" Inuyasha asked Kaori.

Kaori blushed slightly and laughed. "Probably."

"I'll get you some right now then!" Inuyasha ran off to find flowers.

"I never thought Inuyasha would go pick flowers," Miroku commented.

Kagome laughed. "He'd do anything for Kaori...and do anything for Kaori to get rid of something Koga gave her apparently."

"Yeah, no kidding," Sango commented.

"He is so adorable~" Kaori cooed. Inuyasha came back with a lot of weeds but also a lot of flowers. Kaori naturally gave Kagome the flowers Koga had given her to take the flowers Inuyasha got. She kissed him. "Thank you." Inuyasha smiled really big.

* * *

 _I kind of rushed at the end a bit because I want to sleep and I wanted to post this chapter today. I am gonna go sleep now. My canker sores (yes, I have 2 now which sucks ass) are bothering me a lot so I am gonna sleep off the pain (only to wake and feel the pain again... Yay)._

 _I love you. I hope you loved the chapter. Bye!_


	54. Chapter 53

_Here's another chapter. I hope you will like it. Also:_

 _Rules of Inuyasha Relationships and Stuff listed by MissKatress:_

 _-If a rival gives his crush a flower, he gives her 10 bouquets._

 _-If you see that an another man gives your crush something she likes, it makes sense to buy her at least 1,000 of those things. Another maybe that if a rival gives your crush some food, you give her a feast._

 _-Maybe if you see one spider it's considered Naraku/Naraku's followers, thus needed to be killed xD_

 _-If you see Kana yell Bloody Mary xD Shippo sees Shippo does xD (monkey see monkey do)._

 _-If you see another man flirt with you chick, do what is necessary to rid of the man._

 _-Sesshomaru buys Kaori and Kagome kimonos so Inuyasha buys her a wardrobe._

 _I really like this list. It is amusing! xD *clapping* Good job, MissKatress. Amazing! Wonderful! I love you! *huggles*_

 _ **Warnings** : Possible slight oocness like always, cuteness perhaps, paragraphs of what is happening more than actual talking sort of, reference to the Hunger Games, and grammar errors are possibly in this chapter :P *sings Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus*_

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Nightmares**

The gang was inside a very creepy looking forest. Inuyasha was sniffing the ground while the others walked behind him.

"Well, Inuyasha? Have you found a way out of this forest yet?" Shippo asked, standing right in front of Inuyasha.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate," Inuyasha said, moving so Shippo wasn't in front of him anymore. He sniffed around some more.

" _That is never not cute_ ," Kaori thought.

"Yeah, I know, but you've been at it since morning and it's getting late," Shippo stated. He started to shake a lot.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo, curiously. "How come you are shaking like that?"

"Ah..." Shippo sweat dropped a little.

"Miroku, I knew I didn't like this forest," Sango commented.

"Yes, I'm sure of it now. We're in a demon's territory," Miroku said.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that scared everyone...but Inuyasha. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's head as Inuyasha stood.

"I really don't like this place..." Kaori said slowly.

Kagome looked at her bike. "Oops. Blew a tire again."

"Why do you even drag that around?!" Kaori exclaimed. "You don't ride it and if something happens, Inuyasha or myself can get you out of here!"

"I forgot about that," Kagome stated.

"Eh?" Kaori sweat dropped. "That's...nice."

Kagome gasped a bit and turned to look a certain direction. "Did you feel that? Something evil is heading this way."

"Looks like we're about to finally meet the demon that reigns over this forest," Miroku stated.

"Hopefully, it's nothing we can't handle," Sango said.

"Mhm," Kaori commented.

A swarm of moths headed their way and flew around them.

"Hmph. This demon should be easy enough to get rid of," Inuyasha said. He threw Shippo off of him and pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Quit stalling and show yourself!" Inuyasha sent an attack towards where the demon was coming from. The attack didn't reach the demon since he counter attacked.

Garamaru chuckled evilly. "Welcome to my Forest of Sorrow."

"I don't believe it," Miroku said.

"Kagome, don't we know him?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. That's Gatenmaru," Kagome said.

"Uh... I don't think so, Kagome," Kaori said.

"Heh. So you know Gatenmaru. He's the benign of my tribe of moth demons. I hear he banded together with humans and then got himself killed by a half demon," Garamaru said.

Inuyasha smirked, standing in Garamaru's line of sight and standing in front of everyone else. "A half demon did kill him. The one standing right in front of you. IF you are looking to avenge his death then I'll gladly take you on."

"Avenge? Heh, he deserved to die. I could care less about him," Garamaru said.

"Yeah, whatever buddy. You still gotta die," Inuyasha said. He then attacked Garamaru.

"Inuyasha, be careful!" Kaori yelled.

Garamaru shot blue orbs out of his mouth which Inuyasha dodged. Inuyasha attacked Garamaru more but Garamaru would either block the attacks or dodge them. Inuyasha heard his friends yell and turned towards them. Blue orbs were stuck to their bodies.

"It's moving!" Sango exclaimed.

"It won't get off!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What is this thing?!" Kaori exclaimed.

The blue orbs entered their bodies, making them all suddenly weak. Inuyasha ran towards his friends, mainly Kaori, but Garamaru spit out some substance at Inuyasha's friends and mate, trapping them in poison cocoons. Inuyasha tried to cut them out but Tetsusaiga couldn't cut through the cocoon. Garamaru laughed evilly. Inuyasha clawed at the cocoon to try and tear it open but he couldn't.

"By morning, a part of me shall take over their hearts and souls," Garamaru said.

Inuyasha wasn't giving up on getting everyone out of the cocoons. " _I'll use the Wind Scar. It's my only option._ " He thought about what could happen. " _No, I could end up killing them. I have no choice but to get rid of that damn moth demon."_

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were having nightmares from their worse memories. Sango's nightmare was of when Kohaku had died (before he was brought back with the shard), Miroku's nightmare was of witnessing his father's death, Shippo's nightmare was of seeing his father dead, Kagome's nightmare was of Naraku getting to her era, and Kaori's nightmare was of Inuyasha leaving her for Kikyo.

Inuyasha began to fight Garamaru. He easily cuts down Garamaru, however, the moth demon still lives as he will use Inuyasha's friends and mate to make a new body. Inuyasha proceeded to go back to trying to break open the cocoons.

"Break open, damn you!" Inuyasha clawed at the cocoons but his claw marks vanished as quickly as they appeared on the cocoons. "Kaori! Kagome! Shippo! Miroku! Sango!" he yelled, trying to get through to everyone.

None of them could hear him. Sango's nightmare continued as Kohaku killed Kirara and Kagome causing Sango to have to attack him and resulting in Kohaku harming her. Miroku's nightmare continued as younger him became current him and his hand swallowed Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kaori before it began to swallow him. Shippo's nightmare continued as he was being chased by lizard demons. Kagome's nightmare continued as her school is attacked by Naraku. Kaori's nightmare continued as Inuyasha makes out with Kikyo while Naraku captures Kaori and begins to have his way with her.

Inuyasha continues to try and cut open the cocoons. "Kaori! I'll get you and the others out of these things! I swear I will! Don't let the nightmares take away ll of your strength!" He clawed the cocoon that Kaori was in. "Wake up, Kaori, or that damned moth demon is going to devour your soul and take you away from me!" He continued to claw at the cocoons.

In Sango's nightmare, she is about to kill Kohaku and plans to kill herself afterwards, but Inuyasha appears to help her and keeps her from killing Kohaku and herself, causing her to awaken inside the cocoon. In Miroku's nightmare, Inuyasha grips Miroku's hand that contains the wind tunnel and yells at him, causing him to also waken. In Shippo's nightmare, he hears Inuyasha's voice and defeats his nightmare enemies, awakening soon afterwards. In Kagome's nightmare, she is running from Naraku and Inuyasha saves her, causing her to awaken as well. In Kaori's nightmare, Inuyasha pushes Kikyo away and saves Kaori from Naraku, thus allowing her to be the last one to wake up.

Everyone started to break out of the cocoons. As soon as Kaori was out, Inuyasha had her in his arms in seconds.

"You did it. That's my girl," Inuyasha said softly, kissing her forehead.

Kaori smiled. "Let's get out of here."

Inuyasha nodded and let go of her. He pulled out Tetsusaiga once again and using the red Tetsusaiga, he breaks through the barrier around them with Wind Scar. Th creepy forest they had been in vanished, revealing living trees and clear meadows.

"The forest is gone," Shippo said.

"It was just an illusion?" Kagome wondered.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, it appears so. It was all an illusion created by Garamaru."

"I am so glad that is over. That nightmare was horrifying," Kaori said, shaking her head as if that would make her forget it.

Inuyasha held her in his arms again. "I'm glad all of you guys are okay. Especially you, Kaori. I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Always worrying," Kaori said. "I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"I love you," Inuyasha stated.

"I love you too," Kaori told him.

The two shared a loving kiss as their friends watched. Not wanting to ruin the couple's moment, they whispered amongst themselves.

"They really are perfect for one another," Kagome whispered.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Sango whispered.

"Probably," Kagome whispered.

"We wasted a lot of time with Garamaru," Miroku whispered.

"It's more like Garamaru wasted our time than we wasted time with him," Shippo whispered.

"We should tell them that we need to move onward," Sango whispered.

"I don't want to ruin their little...reunion after what happened," Kagome whispered.

"Let's give them a few minutes," Miroku whispered.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha and Kaori were still kissing.

"So... who's going to interrupt their make-out session?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"I volunteer Miroku as a tribute," Sango whispered, pushing Miroku towards the lovely couple.

"Why me?" Miroku whispered.

"Because who cares if they hurt you," Shippo whispered.

Miroku glared at him before moving closer to Inuyasha and Kaori. "Uh... sorry to interrupt, but we need to get movi-" Inuyasha pushed Miroku away from them while he continued to kiss Kaori. Miroku landed on his ass.

"We're going to be here for a while," Sango whispered.

"Yep," Kagome whispered in agreement.

"Ow..." Miroku groaned.

* * *

 _I hope you loved the chapter. It took a long time to make. I love you guys! Please leave a review sharing your opinion or don't if you don't feel like it. I will try to update again tomorrow. Peace!_


	55. Chapter 54

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Sorry for any errors and stuff. Hope it is decent._

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: Snow Maiden**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori are on a hill. Inuyasha was looking around.

"No sign of Naraku here either," Inuyasha stated. He looked at Kagome. She was sitting of the ground, placing fireworks on the ground from her backpack. "What are you doing?"

"I was just cleaning out my backpack and I found all these fireworks," Kagome said.

Kaori stared at the fireworks before looking at Kagome. "Uh... Why did you even have fireworks in your bag?"

"I brought them to show everyone what they were but I guess I forgot about them," Kagome stated.

"Huh?" Inuyasha crouched down and stared at them. Kagome picked up one that she could hold (a sparkler) and she lit the fuse of it. Sparks started to come out of it. "How did you do that?"

Kaori smiled. "Magic~!"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. It's just made to do that," Kaori stated.

"This one is called a sparkler. Isn't it pretty?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha stared at it, fascinated.

Suddenly, it began to snow.

"Um... It's snowing," Kaori said.

"But it's summer. How could this be?" Kagome stared at the sky.

"Something's not right," Inuyasha said.

"No kidding," Kaori stated. "We should get to the hut."

"Good idea," Kagome said.

The three of them headed back to the hut. By the time they got back to it, a lot of snow was on the ground. They walked into the hut to see Shippo and Kirara at a fire with three sticks of fish.

"We got here just in time for dinner," Inuyasha commented.

"You smelt the fish, didn't you?" Shippo assumed. "That's the only reason why you came back."

"Hardly. It's snowing outside." Inuyasha wiped some snow off his shoulder.

Kaori wiped snow off her head. "Yeah and quite a lot."

"No wonder it's so cold," Shippo stated, crossing his arms and shivering a bit.

"Are Sango and Miroku back?" Kagome asked.

Kaori face palmed. " _Why would she ask that? It is very clear to tell that they aren't here since they aren't in here with us."_

"Not yet," Shippo said. Inuyasha sat down by the fire and took one of the sticks of fish, starting to eat it. "Hey!" Shippo exclaimed. "That fish belongs to Kirara and me!"

"Don't be stingy," Inuyasha said as he chewed his food. "Kagome, Kaori, get over here and try some. It's good."

Kaori sat beside Inuyasha and he shared his fish with her. Kagome looked out the hut. "I'll try some in a minute," she stated. She then spotted two beings out in the snow, heading towards the hut. "Sango! Miroku!" She went outside of the hut, smiling, only to stop smiling immediately after she realized the people weren't Sango and Miroku, but the owners of the hut.

Once Kagome and the owners of the hut were inside, they sat around the fire.

"We're sorry that we took your hut. We didn't think anyone lived here," Kaori said.

"It's alright," the man said. "We would have done the same."

"I think that you should stay here with us until the snow maiden passes," the woman said.

"Snow maiden?" Kagome questioned.

"Sounds interesting," Kohaku said.

"If an alone man walks on a snowy day like this, a young woman stops him. If he follows her, he has sealed his fate and the next day, he is found pitifully frozen," the woman told them.

"Wonderful," Kaori said, slightly sarcastically. Kagome, Sango, and herself didn't have to worry about the snow maiden.

"They say that she is a sight to behold," the man said. "Her skin as white as the snow. I'd like to see her once, even if it meant freezing." He angered his lover and she pinched him. "Ow!"

"Skin as white as snow?" Kaori questioned. " _Sounds like Snow White to me."_

"Miroku's in danger!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Maybe not." Inuyasha ate more food (boar meat that the couple had brought). "Isn't Sango with him?"

"Oh. Then maybe he is okay," Kagome said.

"I don't think we should risk him possibly dying," Kaori stated.

"...I guess so," Kagome said.

* * *

It was no longer snowing and Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, and Kaori were in the snow, searching for Sango and Miroku. They found Sango buried under snow (Kirara found her) and after giving her medicine, she was fully awake. She recalled seeing the snow maiden but she doesn't know that the being was in fact the snow maiden.

Currently, they were all running to try and find Miroku.

"I heard the woman loud and clear. She had the child was his," Sango said.

"Heh, come to think of it. Maybe it is time for him to settle down," Inuyasha said. "This could be the perfect opportunity." Sango growled.

"Don't take that demon's word so seriously," Kagome stated.

They reached a barrier and Inuyasha broke through it. "Follow me," he told them. He ran with Kirara with Kagome and Shippo on her back, Sango, and Kaori following him. They soon reached a hut. Inuyasha, Kaori, and Sango look through three holes in the wood and spied on Miroku. His back was facing them and he was holding something.

"There you go my little angel. You'll be a heart breaker someday," Miroku mumbled. Sango growled lowly.

"Somebody's jealous~" Kaori cooed quietly.

Miroku turned to show that he was holding a tiny snowman.

"Do you see that?" Sango questioned.

"No, I'm completely blind all of a sudden," Kaori said sarcastically. Sango glared at her. "Sorry. Yes, I saw that. Must be a part of the snow maiden's luring thing."

"Snap out of it, Miroku!" Inuyasha tried heading over to Miroku but was sent flying back.

The snow maiden appeared before them. "You there. Leave us."

"No way," Kaori said.

"Hm." The snow maiden spotted Kagome's jewel shards. "I see. Jewel shards. Snow beast, I summon you!" A creature that looked similar to Kirara appeared. "Kill them and take their shards!"

"Think again!" Inuyasha sliced the thing in half and believed it to be dead. It went back together and tried to attack him from behind but Kagome shot an arrow at it, stopping it. Inuyasha tried to kill the beast but the beast wouldn't die. It knocked Inuyasha into the building and caused Miroku to come back to his senses. The snow maiden combined with the beast.

"Kaori! Use your fire on it!" Sango exclaimed.

"You really think that will work?" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome, fire beats ice," Kaori said.

"Stop making it sound like I'm stupid!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaori shot fire balls at the beast. It dodged most of them but was hit by one, catching on fire. Inuyasha then used wind scar to destroy the demon, setting free the spirit that the snow maiden had taken over.

"That was annoying," Kaori stated.

"Mhm," Kagome said.

"Stop getting into trouble, Miroku. We can't always save your ass," Inuyasha said.

"Sorry," Miroku stated.

"Let's just go," Sango said, walking away from them.

" _She was jealous over nothing,"_ Kaori thought. " _Well, there will be a lot of times where she'll get jealous since Miroku flirts with a lot of women."_

 _"I hope Miroku starts changing for the better or Sango is gonna slap the pervertedness out of him,"_ Kagome thought.

* * *

 _I didn't really know exactly how to do this chapter for episode 101 so I just followed the episode and put in some random stuff, ya know. I hope this was okay. Leave a review and whatnot. I love ya!_


	56. Chapter 55

_Note: So ch 56 is what this chapter would have been but I knew it was going to take a long time to make (meaning it would take more than a day to make it because of me getting so damn distracted by Youtube) so I decided to move it to be ch 56 (will be posted eventually) and make this one an original chapter. It isn't very long but it is better than nothing and this story needing some more original-ness. So this chapter will contain what quite a few people love very much: a Kaori and Inuyasha moment of cuteness._

 _Ignore any errors and give meh a hug...and wonderful review if you want._

 _Warning: Short chapter and some oocness (maybe)._

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: InuKaor**

It has been two days since the gang dealt with the Snow Maiden. The gang was resting once again for another night. They were in the forest and they were by a fire. Miroku was sleeping and cuddling Sango who oddly wasn't slapping him awake and was just letting him do what he wanted since he was sleeping, plus because she loves him. Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo were asleep. Inuyasha and Kaori weren't at the fire at all, but they were near the others, sitting under a tree cuddling.

"Inuyasha," Kaori mumbled.

"Hm?" he wondered.

"How much longer do you think it will take for us to find the last several shards before we just have to worry about the ones Koga and Naraku have?" Kaori questioned.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Do you think we'll ever find Naraku and end him?" she asked.

"The answer to that is obvious. Of course I think we'll find him, you idiot." Inuyasha rolled his eyes a bit.

Kaori smiled a little. "Just trying to get some kind of conversation going."

"A conversation huh?" Inuyasha messed with Kaori's hair.

"Yep. Also." Kaori pushed Inuyasha, stood up, and started running.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in slight surprise. He got up and started chasing her to get back of her.

Kaori laughed as she ran through the forest with Inuyasha hot on her trail. "You can't catch me!"

"You know that I can!" Inuyasha yelled.

"True but I am not going to stop running because this is fun!" Kaori yelled back, still laughing. Inuyasha snickered.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to get close enough to Kaori so he could wrap his arms around her. "Gotcha!"

"Damn it!" Kaori giggled. "Okay, either you are getting faster or I am getting slower. You always manage to catch me."

"Motivation," Inuyasha said.

"Pfft, sure," Kaori scoffed.

Inuyasha spun her around so she was facing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kaori said. "So, wanna know why I pushed you?"

"I thought it was because you wanted me to chase you," Inuyasha said.

"I did it so we could get away from the others for a little while~" Kaori told him, smiling. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled Kaori into a deep kiss. They were going to have a quite a lot of fun for a while.

* * *

 _Unseen lemon at the end if you didn't know xD Lol._

 _So I hope you, at least, liked the original chapter that is short. I didn't have many ideas but I wanted to post a chapter today. I love you very much. *huggles* Bye!_


	57. Chapter 56

_Ignore any errors._

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: Jakotsu**

The gang is once again traveling, walking in a field beside a forest. A few days had gone by again.

"Hey, Kagome. When do you think Sesshomaru will come looking for you?" Kaori asked.

"Just because I am his mate, via force, doesn't mean that will change his personality at all," Kagome said. "The only times we will see him will either be when we go to visit Rin or when we suddenly run into each other."

"But there is a possibility that he will come looking for you just to ask if you are safe and have been protected because of how he acted when we last visited," Kaori stated. "Also, you are calling this a forced mating thing? You told me you liked it."

"It was still technically forced on me," Kagome told her.

They all heard horses nearby and they all looked to see that they had stumbled near a village once again.

"Soldiers heading to battle," Inuyasha assumed.

"I don't think so. I don't sense any uprising in this area," Miroku stated.

"They might be heading to get rid of demons," Sango said.

"Look how geared up they are," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm. I wonder what'll happen," Kaori commented. She jumped onto Inuyasha's back, knocking him and herself to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was being completely random," she stated, smiling and kisses his cheek, still on his back.

Inuyasha smiled a little and was no longer annoyed. "I can't stay mad at you for long. Can you get off my back now?"

"Hmm... No." Kaori played with his hair.

Inuyasha pouted as he remained laying on his stomach on the ground. "Why?"

"I like seeing you pout," she stated.

"...What kind of reason is that?" he questioned.

"The lazy kind," she said.

As they talked, their friends watched them and talk amongst themselves.

"They seem to forget about us a lot," Sango said.

"Yeah. Remember yesterday when they forgot we were around while they were kissing?" Kagome had a grossed out look on her face. "They were getting all...touchy and stuff."

"I was sad when they stopped after remembering we were watching," Miroku stated. Sango slapped him.

"Pervert," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just glad Shippo was asleep when that happened because they got a little too into their kissing."

"Huh?" Shippo was so confused but shrugged. " _Even if I asked, I wouldn't get an answer."_

* * *

The gang had learned of the band of seven from a few villagers. The gang was moving again.

"Hmm. Wandering spirits," Miroku said to himself mostly.

"What do you think, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"It's possible that since all the evil of Naraku is gone, it is possibly for resurrection," he told her.

" _The band of seven sounds like it can be an actual name of a band,"_ Kaori thought. " _I should be thinking seriously about this instead of joking around."_

"It isn't going to be fun if we run into those...band of seven members," Kagome commented.

"No kidding," Kaori said.

"We'll just kill them when we come across them," Inuyasha stated.

"Isn't that your plan for...absolutely everything?" Kaori asked him.

"Not all the time," Inuyasha told her.

"Feels like that happens all the time," Kagome commented.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Don't start arguing," Sango said.

Kagome suddenly stopped walking. Everyone else also stopped.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sense a jewel shard," Kagome stated.

"I can't sense it," Kaori commented. "I wonder why... This is confusing. I normally can sense a jewel shard too."

"You're a half demon. It was surprising for you to be able to sense them to begin with. Maybe you have lost the ability since you weren't suppose to have it," Shippo suggested.

"...Hmm... Perhaps. Who knows." Kaori shrugged. "I wasn't a big fan of that ability anyways."

"Where's the jewel shard, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and transformed. Sango went after her and got on her back. Kirara went into the air, leaving the others behind, and she lead Sango to Kohaku.

"Kohaku?" Sango questioned, stepping closer to him.

Kohaku placed his hand on his weapon. "Who are you?"

"It's me!" Sango exclaimed. "Are you still under his control?"

Kohaku held his head. "Why? Why do I remember your face?" He started to get flashes of memories but attacked her.

"No, stop!" Sango exclaimed, barely dodging.

"Die," Kohaku said, his eyes blank.

"Kohaku, you got to wake up!" Sango yelled. She dodged another attack. "Kohaku!" She blocked the next attack with her weapon.

Suddenly, a mist of some kind appeared out of nowhere near them. Kohaku jumped into a tree and Kirara got Sango back onto her before going back into the air. The mist was poison coming from an unseen enemy, from one of the band of seven more than likely.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was standing around, possibly waiting for Sango and Kirara to return. They ended up hearing something.

"What were those strange popping sounds?" Shippo asked. What they had heard was men shooting at Jakotsu, one of the band of seven members.

"It might have been gunfire," Kagome stated.

"I hate guns," Kaori said. "Guns mean death. I hate it."

"Gunfire?" Inuyasha questioned.

"...I rather not explain it further than that it kills people," Kaori said, crossing her arms and frowning. Soon, the smell of blood filled the air. "What the hell is that smell?"

"It's blood and not just from a few people," Inuyasha said, running off. The others followed him. They soon came across a lot of dead men and Jakotsu who was crouching in the middle of a circle of the dead bodies, looking at one of the gun's that was used by one of the now deceased men.

"We saw those men earlier..." Kaori mumbled.

"They were killed by that one person?" Kagome questioned.

"Huh?" Jakotsu stood and stared at the gang. He mostly stared at Inuyasha. He started to grin. "Are you the one I'm searching for? Are you Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Kagome wondered.

"Huh, I never met you before. How do you know my name?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Maybe he heard of you," Kaori suggested.

"You're adorable!" Jakotsu started to blush as he stared at Inuyasha. "I especially love those fuzzy ears of yours. I want them." He licked his lips.

"...I don't know if I should be laughing because a guy is flirting with Inuyasha...or be mad about it," Kaori said. She then leaned towards Kagome and whispered. "Actually, is this even a guy? I mean, he looks and acts like a woman...and sounds like one but he doesn't, like, have...you know, a chest like a girl so this is a guy right?"

"I have no idea," Kagome commented quietly.

" _Who is he? What does he want?"_ Inuyasha thought. "Just who are you and what are you after? You don't smell like a living person; you reek of corpses and graveyard soil."

"Inuyasha, could he be?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "You must be one of those beings those villagers told us about."

"Are you one of the band of seven?" Miroku questioned.

Jakotsu avoided the question. "Inuyasha is handsome but you're pretty sexy yourself, monk."

"Nobody minds if I suck him up, do they?" Miroku asked.

"No," Inuyasha said.

Kaori snickered. "Even though this...guy is going to probably fight us, I like him. He's funny."

"Kaori, don't be stupid," Kagome said.

"He's the enemy," Shippo said.

"I am not taking back what I said," Kaori said.

"Wait, hold on. He has a jewel shard," Kagome said. "So you can't use your wind tunnel, Miroku. I think that might be how he is alive again."

"Makes sense. Who gave you the shard?" Inuyasha asked Jakotsu.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry," Jakotsu stated.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Start talking!"

"That's an interesting sword you have, Inuyasha," Jakotsu said. "Which is stronger though? My sword or yours?" He attacked Inuyasha with his sword that sent out many blades towards him. He managed to harm Inuyasha a bit. "Tell me, what do you think of Jakotsu of the band of seven, huh?" The two of them started to sword fight. Inuyasha had to mainly dodge or try to block Jakotsu's attacks. As Jakotsu started to attack Inuyasha with his sword once again, Sango appeared with Kirara and she used her weapon to block the attack.

"Sango's back," Kagome commented.

"Mhm," Kaori said.

Kirara landed on the ground and Sango got off. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha stated.

" _I didn't think he needed help but thanks for helping him, Sango,"_ Kaori thought.

"That wench." Jakotsu attacked Sango with his snake sword and wounded her. "Stay out of this, you vile despicable woman! No one interferes with me and Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ran at Jakotsu and punched him. "I'm sick of listening to your pointless babbling!"

Jakotsu landed on his feet a little ways away from Inuyasha. He rubbed his right cheek. "Oh my. That was cruel."

"Oh, get over it and tell me who gave you that jewel shard," Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku, Kaori, and Kagome went over to Sango.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"You're bleeding," Shippo, who was on Kagome's shoulder, said.

"It's just a graze," Sango told them.

"He was really pissed at you," Kaori said.

"Yeah. Also, I think the shard was given to him by Naraku. I saw Kohaku and Naraku's insects were nearby," Sango stated.

"Great... and that sucks. We'll get Kohaku back on our side eventually," Kagome said.

"For now, let's see what happens with Jakotsu and Inuyasha," Kaori said.

As the gang looked to see what Inuyasha and Jakotsu would do next, none of them noticed as Mukotsu appeared on a hill to watch Inuyasha and Jakotsu as well...

* * *

 _There the new chapter. I hope you loved it. I loved it. It was fun making this chapter, to be honest. I laughed a few times. Leave a review, sharing your wonderful or horrible opinion about the story or chapter. I don't mind it at all. I love all reviews, BUT if it is a review that is just you calling me a bad name or something, it is being removed; calling me a name has nothing to do with the story at all._

 _I love you all though. Even any haters. Bye!_


	58. Chapter 57

_Note: Ignore any errors and hope you like the chapter. I've gotten a very bad cold and I have a bad headache right now but that isn't stopping me._

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: Mukotsu**

Inuyasha and Jakotsu were standing across from each other. The others were watching them.

"Jakotsu, I will ask you one more time. Was it Naraku who gave you that jewel shard?" Inuyasha questioned Jakotsu.

"I'm not really sure. I've never met the man," Jakotsu stated.

"That's it. I've had it with your stupid little jokes," Inuyasha said.

Black smoke that was actually poison came down from the hill that Mukotsu was hidden on. Everyone looked at the smoke as it approached.

"Huh?" Kaori, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku wondered.

"Smoke?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Just when it was getting fun..." Jakotsu commented. "Damn you, Mukotsu." He turned his attention from the smoke to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you better leave while you are still able." Jakotsu began leaving.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned. The smoke burnt his foot. "Ow!" He jumped over to where the others were and shook his foot. "What is that thing?"

"Considering it burnt your fought and it doesn't look like a normal 'cloud', I would think that it is some kind of poison," Kaori commented.

"Yeah," Sango said.

"See you soon, Inuyasha." Jakotsu ran off.

"Man, that guy is annoying," Inuyasha said.

"Where is the poison coming from?" Miroku questioned.

"It's coming from somewhere," Kaori said. "Maybe we should get away from here."

"Yeah. Let's go," Inuyasha agreed.

The gang moved away from the area.

* * *

Inuyasha had gone looking for Jakotsu for information, leaving the others alone. Kagome and Shippo headed wondered off to get some water. They arrived at a well and rushed to the woman that laid on the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Kagome touched her. "She's already dead..."

"Kagome, let's get out of here," Shippo said, shaking.

They looked around and noticed that everyone around the well was dead. The poisonous smoke appeared once again.

"It's the smoke again!" Kagome covered her mouth.

Mukotsu stood behind her, releasing more of the poison. "You can't get away from the poison."

Kagome fell to her knees. "Run away, Shippo." She was paralyzed.

"No!" Shippo yelled.

"Just run..." Kagome said.

"Don't worry," Mukotsu told Kagome. "You wont die right away. You see, with this poison, you can't move but you'll remain conscious right until the end. To torment and kill woman like that is my hobby."

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaori arrived. Sango attacked Mukotsu with her weapon.

"So he was the one who released the poison earlier," Miroku said, covering his nose.

"This guy must be another band of seven member," Kaori commented.

"What poison shall I treat you, eh?" Mukotsu asked them as he placed his hands on Kagome.

"HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kaori shot fireballs at him. Mukotsu moved back to avoid them.

Mukotsu sent more poison out, right at Miroku, Kirara, Sango, and Kaori. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kaori had seemingly vanished. Shippo had went to find Inuyasha.

"Now it is just you and I, Kagome," Mukotsu stated, looking at Kagome creepily.

Kaori came back out of nowhere, knocking him away from Kagome. "I said hands off!"

"Kaori..." Kagome mumbled.

"You are an annoying one." Mukotsu send powerful poison at Kaori. She felt to her knees, coughing. He went over to her and gripped her neck. "Let me do as I wish!" He threw her towards the well. She hit the side of it hard and was unconscious when she hit the ground.

Mukotsu grabbed Kagome and took her into a hut. He was planning on marrying her. After some time, Sango and Miroku arrived on Kirara. Kaori was also on Kirara, still unconscious.

"I'll handle this, Miroku," Sango said. She had her gas mask on.

Mukotsu sent his poison out, chuckling. Sango landed on the floor confused. Mukotsu explained. "This poison enters through the eyes and skin."

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed. He was affected by the poison and landed beside Sango.

Kaori rolled off Kirara as Kirara went to attack Mukotsu. He sent poison at her that made her transform into her smaller form and she landed on the floor with the others.

"That's all of them," Mukotsu stated. Suddenly, a fireball went past his head, barely missing him. He looked to see Kaori sitting on the floor, glaring at him. "S-Stay away from Kagome...and leave us alone!"

"Why you-?!" Mukotsu was cut off by Kagome stabbing him in the throat with chopsticks.

"Did it work...?" Kagome questioned.

Mukotsu hit Kagome, knocking her to the ground. "How could you?" He seemed very upset.

"B-Bastard!" Kaori stood up and headed towards him. He sent lots of poison her way but she continues until dropping to the floor by Kagome. "I-I want let you lay your h-hands on her..." The poison was affecting her quite a bit but she also still hadn't recovered from being thrown against a well and hitting her head quite hard. Her head was bleeding slightly because of it. "Leave Kagome alone... I-I won't let you harm her any further..." She passed out, her body over Kagome in a protective manner.

Mukotsu moved to push Kaori off and strangle Kagome who not being a good wife but was prevented from doing so when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared, wounding Mukotsu with his claws.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned. He looked at her and she smiled a little bit at him. "Thank...you." She then slowly pushed Kaori off her and, although she was weak, shook Kaori lightly. "Kaori... Please wake up..." Kaori remained unconscious.

Mukotsu tried to kill Sesshomaru with his poison but it didn't affect Sesshomaru at all. Sesshomaru then killed Mukotsu. Inuyasha soon arrived.

"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha growled. "Did you hurt them?!"

"H-He saved us," Kagome said. "...Me mainly, I-I'm sure..."

Inuyasha looked at the unconscious Miroku, Sango, and Kirara before looking back at Kagome and noticing the unconscious Kaori. "Kaori!" He went over to her and Kagome. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He noticed her head wound. He ripped part of Kaori's kimono and place the cloth on the wound. "Kaori, baby, please wake up..."

"..W-We were all...poisoned... Antidote is in my bag..." Kagome passed out.

Sesshomaru moved towards Kagome but Inuyasha growled at him.

"Get out of here. I can handle this. I'll keep Kagome alive. You should make sure Rin hasn't been harmed," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru glared. "If she dies-"

"You'll kill me. I know." Inuyasha held Kaori close to him.

Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha and Shippo began to figure out what they should do to save the lives of their friends...other than giving them the antidote that probably wouldn't work with all the poison in each of their friends and Inuyasha's mate...

* * *

 _I am sorry if there are any errors. My head has been hurting a ton and I am getting sicker (a.k.a. my cold has gotten a lot worse. Ugh). I hope you enjoyed and I hoped I didn't fuck up anything._


	59. Chapter 58

_Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is very short. My cold has gotten a bit better. Yay! I am so glad about that. I hope you guys are having a great day and I hope to update this story again tomorrow. Love ya!_

 _Also, I recently watched Mr. Robot and it's amazing! I wish there were more fanfictions for it. Also, I will be making a fanfiction for that series myself and also an Until Dawn fanfiction (it's a game, if you haven't heard of it)._

 _Ignore any errors and enjoy! Hope this is decent enough!_

 _Warning: Short chapter because I'm exhausted. DX_

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: We'll Be Okay**

Kirara had awakened and was managing to carrying Miroku, Kagome, and Sango while Shippo was on her head. Inuyasha was carrying Kaori. Around Kaori's head was a bandage. She groaned a bit and opened her eyes. The poison wasn't taking too much affect on her that it wouldn't eventually kill her but it was enough to make her extremely weak.

"Kaori? Does it hurt? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked Kaori as she woke.

"...I'm fine..." Kaori mumbled.

"Don't you worry! It's gonna be okay!" Shippo exclaimed with slight worry in his tone.

"Worry...about the others...more," Kaori mumbled. "A little poison...isn't going to kill...me."

" _I got to get everyone to a safe place right away,"_ Inuyasha thought.

They continued to move onward for a while. Shippo began to worry even more.

"Inuyasha, I don't think we should keep moving. It could spread the poison faster," he told Inuyasha.

"I know that but we can't stop now," Inuyasha stated. "The moment I left, they were attacked. I don't want to risk that again."

"Inuyasha..." Kaori mumbled. "...Don't be an...idiot."

"Kaori, if any of those band of seven members find out that you and the others are unable to do anything, they won't hesitate to try to find and kill us," Inuyasha told her.

"...We'll be okay...Inuyasha. I may...be weak and struggling to talk long...but I can still fight if I am...pissed off enough..." Kaori managed to spit out in words. "...Also...shouldn't you be dealing with getting the poison...out of our friends...?"

"I'll deal with that once we get to a safe place," Inuyasha said.

"...Okay...but don't worry about us so much. We'll be okay..." Kaori barely kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Seriously...we will be peachy...keen."

"I love you, Kaori," Inuyasha stated.

Kaori smiled weakly as Inuyasha continued to carry her and as Kirara continued carrying the others through the forest. "...I love you as well, Inuyasha... Always will..."

Meanwhile, Ginkotsu was getting closer to their location...

* * *

 _I apologize for the long wait and for the short chapter but I am super tired so I wasn't all into writing this chapter today. Next chapter will be longer and shit...hopefully. I will update whenever I can. :) I love you. Night!_


	60. Chapter 59

_Warning: Short chapter, somewhat of a cliffhanger at the end, cute moment in the middle, errors probably._

 _I hope you love this chapter! If not, sowwy! DX_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Ginkotsu**

As Inuyasha continued carrying Kaori and Kirara continued carrying the others, Inuyasha seemed to tell that someone was nearby. As he looked towards the direction he felt the presence, saws were suddenly flying at him and the others.

"What is that?!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Kirara, Shippo, get down!" Inuyasha instructed. The three of them got down, bringing their friends with them as the saws flew over their heads.

"...Holy...shit," Kaori mumbled. "Not the best time...for this bullshit..."

"Yeah," Inuyasha commented. The saws went back to where they came from. " _I can't fight right now. Not with what's going on."_ Inuyasha started to run with Kirara following him.

"What are you...going to do?" Kaori asked him.

"I'm going to get all of you somewhere safe," Inuyasha stated.

"Mmm..." She laid her head on his left shoulder as he continued to carrying her.

"I'd like to see him get his flying weapons through the forest," Inuyasha said. As he said that, Ginkotsu uses his cannon and soon explosions were happening throughout the forest. "What the?!" The trees caught on fire and fell over. "Damn it, is he going to burn the whole forest?!"

"I hope not..." Kaori commented.

"We're done for!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Calm down. He is just firing randomly. He doesn't know where we are," Inuyasha said, trying to calm Shippo down. " _Now I really need to get everyone to safety."_

Inuyasha and Kirara ran through the forest, carrying everyone as Ginkotsu continued to fire his cannon and blowing up random parts of the forest. They got to the other side of the forest and they spot a cave. They go into it and everyone is placed onto the ground. Inuyasha held onto Kaori for a bit.

"It's amazing how you're still awake. It's like the poison is barely affecting you," Inuyasha said to Kaori.

Kaori half-smiled. "Yet, it is still affecting me... I'll probably be out cold soon...like the others..."

"Keep fighting it, okay? Once I get rid of the guy that's been attacking us, I'll get the poison out of you and the others," Inuyasha told her softly.

"What are you...waiting for...? Go...you idiot." Kaori stroked Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha leaned down and kisses Kaori, long and passionately like it was going to be their last kiss. He pulled away slowly and then laid her down on the ground of the cave like the others. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." He quickly kissed her head and ran out of the cave. " _The poison is spreading fast in the others but not as fast in Kaori. If I don't help them get rid of the poison soon, Kaori is going to be in as bad of a state as the others...and will possibly die with them. I can't let that happen..."_

Inuyasha ran around the destroyed forest, searching for Ginkotsu. He spotted something but it was a weapon that had the sunlight reflecting from it. Ginkotsu had gone to the cave and was trying to make it cave in. Kirara tried to fight him but she was easily defeated. Before Ginkotsu could kill Kirara or the others, Inuyasha re-arrived and used wind scar to stop the attack before landing in front of Kirara and Shippo.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo mumbled, scared.

Inuyasha was looking towards where Ginkotsu stood. "How dare you go and trick me like that!"

Ginkotsu made a growling-like noise. "Mash Inuyasha." The mechanical parts he had let out steam.

"You don't look human at all. Who are you?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"I am called Ginkotsu," Ginkotsu said.

"I'd love to hear your life story but time is a bit short right now," Inuyasha said. He then moved to attack Ginkotsu. The two began to fight. "Kirara, get everyone out of here!"

Kirara, who was back up but still injured, nodded and soon, with Shippo's help, everyone was on her back and she was flying into the sky.

" _Shippo, I'm counting on you to keep them safe,"_ Inuyasha thought.

As Inuyasha and Ginkotsu continued to fight, Kirara landed at a temple. Unknown to Shippo and Kirara, Renkotsu was at the temple and he acted falsely kind towards them...though, he planned on keeping them alive for a while... What could he be planning...?

* * *

 _I hope the chapter turned out okay! xD I did my best! I love ya!_

 _Leave a review and party like a maniac...or don't. xD Lol. I hope you all have a great day!_


	61. Chapter 60

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait._

 _Warning: This chapter describes what is going on more than there is anyone talking. This chapter is kind of short-ish or maybe it is short, I don't know. Depends on your definition for short, I guess. :P Also, there may be errors._

 _The next few chapters will probably also be short too considering that the band of seven chapters were the chapters that made me want to stop my original story and eventually I had ended up giving up on it. Hopefully, that won't happen again this time around. I will finish this story. I will. Hopefully._

 _Also, I apologize that the next few chapters or so will be short and probably boring as hell but don't worry. Once the band of seven shit is over, the chapters will be long-ish again._

 _Also, we all know what really happens in the episodes except that for this story, certain moments for Inuyasha and Kagome were turned into Inuyasha and Kaori moments._

 _ENJOY, MY LOVELY FRIENDS!_

 **Chapter Sixty: Trouble At Every Corner**

Inuyasha had just managed to get away from Ginkotsu and was heading to find Shippo, Kaori, and the others. He ended up at the shrine/temple place that they had gone to. Inuyasha spotted Renkotsu who was still disguised as an innocent monk.

"Hm." Inuyasha stared at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu turned to look at Inuyasha. "Tell me. Are you Inuyasha by any chance? I've been waiting for you to arrive."

"Waiting for me?" Inuyasha questioned.

Renkotsu took Inuyasha to his friends and mate. Inuyasha went over to where Kaori was...resting. He placed his hand on her cheek. " _She's alright... Good."_

"I take it that you are being pursued," Renkotsu stated.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Who are you?"

"As you can see, I am the head monk of this temple," Renkotsu said. "There have been rumors that the band of seven have risen from the dead."

" _So he knows of them,"_ Inuyasha thought.

"The bodies you saw me burying were those who were burned to death by the band of seven's attack," Renkotsu said.

"And somehow you managed to survive," Inuyasha said.

"I hid like a coward," Renkotsu said.

Inuyasha was getting suspicious but didn't recognize any scent that the band of seven usually carried. As night began to fall, Inuyasha had already explain what he knew of what was happening with the band of seven. He told Renkotsu about Naraku.

Cannon fire was soon heard outside the temple. Ginkotsu had tracked down Inuyasha and was ready to fight him again. Inuyasha ran out of the temple and went to fight Ginkotsu again while Renkotsu took the shards that Kagome had.

Inuyasha fought Ginkotsu for only a few moments when he suddenly smelt smoke. He looked back towards the temple he had left his friends and mate in. The smoke was coming from it. Renkotsu soon appeared, revealing who he really was.

He laughed. "I am Renkotsu of the band of seven."

Inuyasha growled. " _That liar, but I don't get it. He smells like an ordinary human."_

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? I dare say that you look a little confused," Renkotsu stated. "Your nose is extremely sensitive, right? I thought that you were onto me earlier, but then I suspect I didn't give off the scent of a graveyard, am I right?"

Inuyasha growled again and glared at him. "Damn it. I get it. It's this place."

Renkotsu chuckled. "It seems taking over this place was a wise move." He went on to tell Inuyasha that he killed all the monks that lived there.

Inuyasha moved to try and head to save Kaori and his friends only to be prevented by both Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. Ginkotsu had chains wrapped around Tetsusaiga while Renkotsu had strings wrapped around Inuyasha.

"There is no point in you trying to save them. The poison inside of them will kill them soon enough if the fire does not," Renkotsu said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha wanted to attack Renkotsu but Ginkotsu was holding onto Tetsusaiga with his chains. He (Ginkotsu) knocked the sword away from Inuyasha, but that caused Tetsusaiga to enter his body and the chains that had been around it had went around the drill in his chest that he was going to use to kill Inuyasha, and Inuyasha broke out of Renkotsu's strings. Inuyasha went at Ginkotsu.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginkotsu shot saws at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged them. "Okay. That's it. I've wasted enough time with you, ya freak!" He pulled Tetsusaiga out of Ginkotsu and the saws that Ginkotsu had sent at Inuyasha came back and went into Ginkotsu. Inuyasha then used Wind Scar, finishing off Ginkotsu.

Inuyasha quickly looked back towards the temple to see that it was greatly on fire. "Kaori! Shippo! Kagome! Sango! Miroku!" He ran towards the temple. Renkotsu still stood on the steps leading to the temple. "Out of my way!" Inuyasha jumped over him and continued running towards the temple.

When Inuyasha got to the temple, it was completely consumed by flames. Inuyasha ran into the temple. He moved debris out of the way. He found Kirara first and then found Shippo looking extremely scared and crying, surround by his fox-fire.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha went over to him. "Glad to see you alive."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha as his fox-fire vanished. "I...I knew I had to be strong. I tried my very best."

"I know. You were very brave and you protected everyone from the heat with your fox-fire." Inuyasha noticed that Shippo was still crying. "Huh?"

"I know...but...but..." Shippo sniffled. "Even though I tried to save them...they all stopped breathing, Inuyasha!" Shippo started crying a ton.

"What?!" Inuyasha went over to Kaori and held her up, keeping her close to him. "This can't be happening!" He shook her. "Come on, Kaori. Wake up!"

Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He had arrived not to long beforehand. "Master Inuyasha! We must leave or we'll all be burned alive!"

Inuyasha placed Kaori down after kissing her forehead and he pulled out Tetsusaiga. He used Wind Scar and he got rid of the fire...and basically the whole temple they had been in. He crouched down beside Kaori and his friends. " _This can't be happening. If only I had defeated Ginkotsu sooner!"_

Shippo cried as he began to blame himself while Inuyasha sat quietly, thinking and staring at Kaori whom they believed was now deceased along with their friends...

* * *

 _No tears! Because we all know what happened in the show. :) There will be no sad endings for this story. I promise._

 _The next chapter, whenever I post it, will continue from where this one leaves off so you'll hear the rest of crying Shippo and angry, upset Inuyasha's conversation._

 _*hands out bags of candy* Happy belated Halloween!_


	62. Chapter 61

_Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter, despite the lack of long-ness. I hope you enjoy this chapter (I said that already *face palm*)._

 _Warning: probably short (depends on your definition of short), errors, and follows parts of episode 107 (Kagome x Inuyasha moments changed to Kaori x Inuyasha moments because that is the main pairing of this story). No appearance from Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken though (even though they were in the episode b/c we don't need a pissed off Sesshomaru thinking that his mate is dead when she isn't; actually maybe we do want that but not in this chapter XD Maybe in a future one!)._

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Tragedy Almost Striked**

Inuyasha was crouching beside Kaori and the others. They appeared to be dead.

Shippo was still crying. "I-If I had been s-stronger, they w-wouldn't be..."

"This isn't your fault," Inuyasha told him. "You did your best."

"B-But if they are dead o-or if they do die, i-it was my fault for bringing them h-here!" Shippo sobbed louder.

"Quit it! You're not to blame for anything! It's all my fault," Inuyasha said, his eyes are tightly shut and he was clenching his fists.

"You're just saying that but it's all my fault and you know it!" Shippo cried into his hands.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha decided to leave. He was cutting down trees with Tetsusaiga and growling angrily. "Come on out, you filthy bastards! I'm right here so if you want to fight, then come on out! Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and whoever else I haven't faced yet! I am going to finish off every last one of you!" He didn't even give them a chance to answer if they were even near him. "Damn it! I said come out and fight!" He started to growl angrily. " _Damn!"_ Inuyasha cut down a few more trees angrily, getting more pissed by the second.

By morning, Inuyasha was sitting down somewhere, punching the ground. " _Damn! If I had just realized who Renkotsu was! Damn, damn, damn! I lost Kaori because of my stupidity! I lost her because of those bastards! I'm going to kill all of those bastards!"_ Anger tears went down Inuyasha's cheeks. " _I'll make them all pay for what happened!"_

* * *

After some time, Inuyasha returned to where Shippo, Kirara, and Myoga were. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kaori laid seemingly lifeless on the ground. Inuyasha walked to where Kaori was laying.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned, sniffling from all of his crying. Hell, he still was crying a bit.

"Shippo, don't cry anymore. Men never show their tears no matter what," Inuyasha said, crouching down beside Kaori. He was telling Shippo that, yet he shed a couple of tears earlier...though, they were angry tears and not sad ones.

"Kay... I'll try..." Shippo sniffled some more.

Inuyasha picked up Kaori, holding her in his arms. " _Kaori... Please forgive me... If only I had realized it was a trap..."_

"Inuyasha..." Kaori mumbled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Huh?" He pulled her away from him a bit. "K-Kaori...?"

"...Mhm..." Kaori opened her eyes a bit and smiled. "...Hey. I...didn't worry you too much...did I?"

"Y-You're alive?" Inuyasha questioned, surprised.

"...Why do I feel dizzy?" Kaori wondered.

"That's to be suspected. I sucked out a lot of blood with the poison," Myoga said. He was swollen up, full of loads of blood...and poison, more than likely. He was sucking blood from Miroku.

Kagome was awake but she remained lying down. "I would say that I'm surprised the poison affected you a lot, Kaori, but...you are mostly human."

" _I don't think the poison would've killed me... It just...made me very freaking weak,"_ Kaori thought. " _I don't know why I was out for so long though... Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was more poison in me than I thought..."_

Miroku was mumbling about someone bearing his child. Shippo sweat-dropped. "Even when he was about to die, he dreamed about women..." Shippo looked at Sango. "Sango, are you alright?"

Sango's eyes were open. She looked at Shippo, grinned a bit, and nodded. "Uh huh."

"That means we all made it... We're all alive," Kagome said, sitting up. She looked at Inuyasha and Kaori. Inuyasha was staring at everyone.

Kaori sat up and stared at Inuyasha. "Are...you alright, Inuyasha? I'm sorry if I did make you worry a lot."

"Stop it. Don't apologize." Inuyasha let go of her and turned so that his back was facing all of them.

"Huh...?" Kaori blinked. "Inuyasha...?"

Shippo ran around to look at Inuyasha's face. "Huh? Hey, what gives? I thought you said men never showed their tears no matter what?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hit him in the head.

"...Tears?" Kagome half-smiled. "He was worried..." She looked at Kaori.

Kaori smiled a little. "Inuyasha...everyone cries."

Inuyasha looked at her, tears in his eyes. "I'm not crying! There's something in my eye! Why would I cry when everyone is alive?!" Kaori stared at him and laughed lightly. "Huh...?" Kaori pulled him towards her and kissed him. Inuyasha hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. Once their kiss was broken, Inuyasha buried his head in one of her shoulders.

"I thought...I lost you..." Inuyasha's grip on her tightened.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm still here..." Kaori patted his head.

"I love you so much, Kaori. I can't live without you... I was going to go on a rampage..." Inuyasha said, not caring what the others would think. His mate was alive. She was in his arms and he in hers. "Hell...I kind of did go on a rampage, tearing down a few trees..."

"Poor trees," Kaori said. "They had to be the victims of your wrath."

Inuyasha laughed a little bit. "Yeah..."

"Also." Kaori made Inuyasha look at her. She wiped away his tears. "I love you so much too, Inuyasha. I always have and always will." She gave him another kiss, a soft and sweet one.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, and Shippo let them have their moment. They needed it. After some time had went by, the moment was over and Kagome spoke. "I'm sorry I let them get the shards."

"Don't worry about it too much, Kagome. We can always get them back later," Inuyasha said, holding Kaori close. He didn't want her out of his sight ever again.

As they chatted, Kaori, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were handed bottles of red liquid that would help them get better. They drank it but felt sick when it was revealed that Myoga had sucked up the blood of snakes and whatnot then spit back out the said blood and what else was needed, thus creating the potion that had been drinking.

Within seconds, Koga was by Kaori's side...and Inuyasha's. "Kaori, are you alright?"

Kaori jumped a bit in Inuyasha's arms, staring at Koga in surprise. "You came out of nowhere...as usual. I'm fine."

"I came as quick as I could," Koga said.

"Get away from us!" Inuyasha exclaimed, moving one of his arms that were around Kaori to try and use his claws on Koga.

Koga jumped out of the way. "I see you're still alive as well."

"Um...so why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I was searching for Naraku when a strange warrior with a sword like a snake appeared," Koga said.

"That sounds a lot like Jakotsu," Sango commented.

"This odd fellow proceeded to tell me that you were dead," Koga continued, holding Kaori's hands suddenly.

Kaori sweat-dropped. "Oh, I see. You were worried..."

Inuyasha let go of Kaori and swatted Koga's hands away from Kaori. "Let go of her hands right now, Koga, or I will rip your arms off!"

"But he did let go of her hands," Kagome commented. Her comment was ignored.

"You are despicable, Inuyasha!" Koga growled. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Her hands feel a lot colder than they usually do. I can tell you put your own mate's life in danger! If she had been mated to me in the first place, nothing like this would have happened!"

"Instead, little neko wolves would be running around," Miroku commented. Sango hit him in the head. "Ow!"

"Why you-!" Inuyasha glared at Koga. "I won't...let that happen to her again, you hear me?!"

Kaori hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Koga stared at them for a few seconds before looking away...

* * *

 _Inuyasha's feelings of loss: First, he is shocked and surprised. Next, he is super fucking angry. Lastly, he is extremely upset and cries, letting out the rest of his emotions._

 _So, there was the new chapter. Sorry for the long-ish wait. DX Hope you aren't mad. I update whenever I can or whenever I am in the mood. Sorry._

 _Please leave a review and stay awesome!_


	63. Chapter 62

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love all of you._

 _Warnings: errors, yolo-ed chapter, and semi kawaii moment for Inuyasha and Kaori._

 _Also, why the fuck does Kikyo have to be in this fucking chapter? Ugh... Also, don't worry. There shall be another Sesshomaru x Kagome moment eventually, but with how things are currently in the story, there won't be one for a bit. I'll try to throw in a moment for them whenever Sesshomaru is back around. DX_

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Suikotsu's Split Personality**

Inuyasha and the others were at a campfire. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were sleeping. Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kaori were awake. Inuyasha was sitting down with his legs crosses and was holding Kaori in his arms. Miroku was laying in front of the others, looking in Kaori and Inuyasha's direction.

"Inuyasha, I'll take over the watch. Even you need to get a little rest too, you know," Miroku said.

"I don't need to sleep," Inuyasha stated.

"You can't stay awake forever. Besides, I don't think the band of seven will attack any time soon," Miroku told him.

"I can take over this watch," Kaori suggested.

"No, you aren't. You are going to sleep," Inuyasha said.

"But I'm not tired." Kaori laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well, then I'll make you tired." Inuyasha stood up, carrying Kaori in his arms bridal style.

Kaori blushed a lot. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm making you tired." Inuyasha started carrying Kaori away from the campfire. "The watch is all yours, Miroku!" he yelled to him.

Miroku smirked a bit. "Tell me how it went when you come back."

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha yelled to him before he and Kaori were gone out of sight.

Miroku chuckled a little bit and spoke to himself. "I wonder how long it'll be before they are expecting their first child."

With Inuyasha and Kaori, Kaori was blushing and giggling as Inuyasha sat her against a tree and started kissing her neck. "S-Stop that."

"No because you like it," Inuyasha mumbled as he kissed on her neck still.

Kaori giggled more. "That's very true."

Inuyasha began to remove Kaori's kimono slowly. "I love you..."

Kaori smiled at him. "I love you too..." She leaned in and gave him a sweet, long kiss. Inuyasha kissed her back, but they soon pulled out of the kiss. Inuyasha let Kaori's kimono drop to the ground, leaving her completely naked before him.

Inuyasha leaned down and placed one of Kaori's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Kaori blushed deeply and moaned softly, "Inuyasha... I need you now... I don't want to wait..."

Inuyasha chuckled and moved away. He made Kaori lay down and he proceeded to remove his own clothing. "So impatient."

"Says the one who normally isn't patient," Kaori stated, sticking her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha just smiled and he entered her completely with one thrust. They weren't using protection but they didn't care... They just needed to have this time together...

* * *

It was morning. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were on Kirara, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he ran, and Kaori was running along side Inuyasha.

"Over that way," Kagome said, pointing ahead. "I sense the presence of a jewel shard."

"Alright. We've got you now, you bastard," Inuyasha said.

"What is the band of seven?" Myoga asked him. Once he had gotten his answer, he jumped off Inuyasha and onto a crow. He was running away again.

"He's running away again, I see," Kaori commented.

"Don't worry about him. He has done more than enough to help us," Kagome said.

"Let's just...not tell Sesshomaru when we see him that Kagome almost died again," Kaori said.

"Good idea," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah. I don't see why he'd care though," Kagome said. "He doesn't love me."

"Not yet," Kaori said. "And he has to care about you. He choose you as a mate when he was in heat. He can't go back on that."

"But if I die, he can choose another," Kagome stated.

"I know and since he doesn't want you to die, I'd say that he has some small feelings for you already and will probably soon be fine with being related to a half-demon," Kaori said.

"I doubt that," Inuyasha said.

"Well, either he does or he is just gonna have to end up hating his own child whenever Kagome gets pregnant," Kaori said.

Kagome blushed. "Can't we talk about this another time?"

"So, tell me about the shard since I can't sense shit at the moment," Kaori said.

"Well...it seems pure," Kagome said.

"That's...strange," Kaori commented.

They soon came across Suikotsu and two children.

"I finally found you," Inuyasha said, glaring at Suikotsu.

"Huh?" Suikotsu wondered.

"Aww, what adorable little kids," Kaori cooed, crouching down and looking towards the kids that were hiding behind Suikotsu.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Suikotsu asked Inuyasha.

"Drop the act. I know you're one of the band of seven," Inuyasha stated.

"Hold on. There must be a mistake. I'm a physician. I'm not a warrior of any kind," Suikotsu said.

"Perhaps we've got the wrong person," Kaori commented, no longer crouching. "He doesn't seem dangerous at all...at the moment, at least."

"No. He is a member. His body reeks of graveyard soil," Inuyasha said. He continued looking at Suikotsu. "Now, I'm going to make you reveal yourself!" Inuyasha attacked Suikotsu as Suikotsu got the children out of the way.

"Inuyasha, please be careful! You could harm the kids!" Kaori yelled.

"I'm not stupid, you know!" Inuyasha yelled back, attacking Suikotsu again. Suikotsu went flying down a hill. The kids ran to Suikotsu and they made sure he was okay.

"Maybe we were wrong," Miroku commented.

"I know he is a member!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly, smoke was coming from a village nearby and Suikotsu & the children ran off towards said village.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled. He and the gang went after him. The village was quite destroyed. Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kagome ran right to where Suikotsu was and Kikyo was standing by him. They both were standing before Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned, pausing his running.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kaori said, crossing her arms after she stopped running.

"I'm not happy to see her too," Kagome mumbled.

"Inuyasha, I see you've come to the northern lands as well," Kikyo said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Lady Kikyo!" Miroku exclaimed, running up with Sango.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo, what the heck are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Now is not the time," Kikyo stated.

"Right. Of course." Inuyasha looked at Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu.

"You're all still alive. I must admit that I'm impressed," Renkotsu said.

Jakotsu waved happily at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha!"

"Can I kill him?" Kaori asked. "If I can kill any of them, I want to kill Jakotsu."

Kagome half-smiled. "Someone's jealous."

"Am not. I just don't like that a guy is flirting with my guy," Kaori stated with a glare.

"This works for me perfectly. I can deal with you all at once," Inuyasha commented, glaring at the three band of seven members. "Everyone stay back."

"And let you have all the fun?" Kaori questioned. "I don't care if we haven't recovered completely; we can still help ya."

"Jakotsu, I want you to deal with Suikotsu," Renkotsu said.

"What's that?! Why me?" Jakotsu questioned.

"Because I asked you, that's why," Renkotsu replied.

" _They intend to kill me,"_ Suikotsu thought, his good side still surfaced.

"I'll deal with Inuyasha and his friends," Renkotsu stated.

"Oh, come on, Renkotsu. Why are you being unfair to me?" Jakotsu questioned. "You always keep me away from my Inuyasha. I'm starting to think you like Inuyasha too."

"If you keep talking such nonsense, I'll pull that tongue out of your head," Renkotsu stated.

"Such a violent one, he is," Kaori commented.

"Quit your babbling," Inuyasha said. He went to attack Renkotsu. Renkotsu drank something and was soon spitting fire at Inuyasha and the others. "These flames aren't even that hot," Inuyasha said.

"Maybe not to you," Renkotsu said. He shoot strings around them and sent them on fire, creating a net of fire around everyone, minus Inuyasha.

"A net of fire!" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha did his best to get the fire away from them all.

"Kaori! Do something!" Kagome yelled.

"Like what?! If I use my own fire to fight his fire, it'll just make more fire!" Kaori yelled.

"...I see your point!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But it's worth the try!" Kaori yelled. Something strange happened. Instead of the normal fire she uses, blue fire shot out of her heads and they overcame the fire Renkotsu had, letting herself and her friends get out of the net of fire.

"W-What the hell was that?" Kagome asked Kaori.

"I don't know. I think my power might have upgraded somehow. I love it!" Kaori laughed a bit as she called back her blue fire, causing it to vanish completely.

"That's amazing, Kaori," Shippo said.

"And helpful," Sango commented.

They all turned to see Jakotsu injure Suikotsu as Suikotsu protected the two kids from earlier.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha wondered as the fight suddenly paused.

"The shard is becoming tainted!" Kagome yelled suddenly.

Suikotsu's hair style and appearance changed. He gripped one of the kids by the throat.

"Inuyasha! You have to-!" Kaori started.

"I know!" Inuyasha rushed over to the boy in need and got him out of Suikotsu's grip. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm Suikotsu from the band of seven," Suikotsu stated, his bad personality now released.

"...This is fucking confusing," Kaori mumbled.

"Mhm." Kagome nodded.

* * *

 _LEAVE A REVIEW AND PARTY HARD! WOOHOO! XD_


	64. Chapter 63

_Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. Been busy with other fanfictions and just hadn't been in the mood to update this story. Please enjoy the chapter and eventually, this story will come to an end. I hope that you'll stick around to see what happens and stick around once this story is over because I have many more fanfiction ideas in my head. Luv ya._

 _Warnings: short-ish, cussing, and yolo._

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Pain in the Butt**

Inuyasha was standing in front of the evil Suikotsu. The other band of seven members (Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu were remaining where they were. Kaori, Kagome, and the others stayed together away from the situation.

"Damn you, Suikotsu," Inuyasha said, glaring at him while growling.

Suikotsu laughed. "That ridiculous too good physician. He's held me back for far too long."

"I don't understand," Sango said.

"It's almost as if he has two different hearts," Miroku stated.

"So, like a split personality? A good side and a bad side?" Kaori questioned. "That's wonderful..."

"Yeah. I've heard of that before too," Kagome commented.

"Suikotsu, here you go." Renkotsu tossed Suikotsu a weapon: his claws.

Suikotsu fastened the weapon onto his hands. "So then, I seem to recall that you were asking to do battle with me. Well, you're about to get your wish." Inuyasha growled and glanced towards where Tetsusaiga was, stuck in the ground a little ways away from him. "What's the matter? Afraid to fight without your sword?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and hands. "Not likely. Are those claws all you got. You'll need more than that, you two-faced liar!"

Suikotsu attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the attack and attacked back. Suikotsu dodged the attack.

"You're a quick one, aren't you?" Suikotsu questioned.

"Heh, I'm going to rip you to pieces," Inuyasha stated.

Suikotsu and Inuyasha had a bit of a stare off before they both attacked one another. For quite a bit, neither one of them could land a successful hit until Inuyasha was close to him and couldn't dodge all the attacks, resulting in him being slashed across his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori yelled, stepping forward to move and help him.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stay out of this!"

Kaori hissed. "But Inuyasha-!"

"He can do this alone," Kagome commented.

"Hmph..." Kaori crossed her arms.

Suikotsu and Inuyasha fought a bit more and Suikotsu got the upper hand again, getting Inuyasha to the ground and preparing to kill him, but the two kids, that were still there for whatever reason, told him to stop and wished for him to be back to normal, causing Suikotsu to grip his head to try and fight the good personality he had.

Renkotsu ordered Ginkotsu to do his thing. Ginkotsu headed towards an unconscious Kikyo, ready to crush her once he got to her. Renkotsu started to blow out more fire but Kaori used her new-found blue fire to over power his flames. Despite how much she hated Kikyo, Kaori ran to get her out of the way, doing so successfully.

" _I hate these bastards... Making me save a bitch I hate to death,"_ Kaori thought.

"Good job, Kaori!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"We weren't even after her," Renkotsu said.

Jakotsu appeared behind the two kids. "Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?" He was prepared the kill the children.

"Once the children are out of the way, there will be no more interruptions from the good 'o doctor," Renkotsu said, laughing evilly.

"Bastard!" Kaori yelled. Kikyo laid on the ground near her.

"Don't. I beg of you," Suikotsu said, his nice side resurfacing a bit.

Renkotsu began to suspect that it was something else that was keeping him from being fully evil and the band of seven members retreated, all four of them. Everyone gathered around Kikyo. She wasn't waking up and her soul collectors weren't coming closer to return some of the souls to her.

"We need to move her," Kagome stated. "If we don't, she won't wake up." She didn't like the idea of helping Kikyo but she didn't want to cause Inuyasha to be sad over Kikyo's death a second time.

"Yeah..." Kaori mumbled, sighing.

"So, what shall we do?" Miroku asked. "Should I be the one to carry her?"

"I think Inuyasha should carry her," Kagome commented.

" _The hell he is_." Kaori immediately picked Kikyo up, bridal style. "This looks extremely awkward but I don't give a damn."

"Woah, you're stronger than you look, Kaori," Shippo commented.

Kaori started walking off with Kikyo in her arms. "Let's just go already. The sooner I can put her down, the better."

Inuyasha immediately followed. "I can carry her, Kaori."

"I got this!" Kaori yelled at him. Inuyasha coward a bit but continued following her. After some walking, Kaori laid Kikyo against a tree and Inuyasha sat beside her (Kikyo). Kikyo's soul collectors brought Kikyo more souls. Kikyo awakened. Kagome and the others were standing by Kaori.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo mumbled. Kaori rolled her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Away from the village," Inuyasha informed her.

"I see. My soul collectors weren't able to approach the village. What happened?" Kikyo asked.

"The band of seven members got away," Kaori said. "Suikotsu is with them."

"I see." Kikyo looked towards Kagome. "Kagome, you must've been able to see it." She referred to Suikotsu's shard.

"Yeah. I did. I saw the pure shard become cloudy," Kagome said.

"Then he went away. It's because of this land," Kikyo said. She began to speak of Mt. Hakurei, sacred mountain of absolute purity and divinity that no demon dared to enter and not long after she explained, everyone headed off.

* * *

It was morning now. Inuyasha and the gang were on the move. Kaori was exhausted and she was on Kirara with Sango and Kagome. The use of her new blue fire had finally took its toll with her and Inuyasha was greatly worried that something had gone wrong.

"Maybe we should stop and make sure everything's fine," Inuyasha suggested, running beside Kirara. Miroku was running behind Kirara with Shippo on his shoulder.

"I'm just really tired, Inuyasha. I'll be okay," Kaori said.

"But what if you won't be okay? What if something bad is wrong with you? What if using that power caused you some harm?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Now, you are just being worried over nothing again. I repeat, I'll be okay. You need to stop worrying so much, Inuyasha," Kaori said.

"Wouldn't want your enemies to find out Kaori is your weakness," Miroku commented.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "I still think we should stop!"

"Sit boy," Kagome commented. Inuyasha face-planted and everyone stopped running.

"Don't do that again, Kagome," Kaori said.

"Sorry. He was getting annoying," Kagome defended herself.

"He was getting kind of annoying," Sango said.

"I'll admit that you two are right but still, he didn't need to face-plant into the ground while he was running," Kaori said.

Inuyasha was wiping the dirt and grass from his face and spitting it out of his mouth. "What the hell, Kagome?!"

"Look. We stopped, see?" Kagome distracted him.

"That doesn't change the fact that you made me eat dirt and grass!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaori got off of Kirara and Inuyasha rushed over to her, his anger dropping. "What are you doing?"

"Carry me," Kaori said, smiling a little. "I might fall off of Kirara because I don't trust Kagome to make sure I stay on so...can you carry me?"

"Y-Yeah." Inuyasha placed her in his arms bridal style. "Like this?"

"Mhm," Kaori mumbled, laying her head against his chest and falling asleep.

"I think we should stick to walking for a while," Miroku commented. "So she can rest."

The gang started to walk to their destination...

* * *

 _There you go! It was decent enough, I hope! Leave a review and whatnot! xD Luv ya!_

 _Chapter is called what it's called because it was a pain in the butt to make. xD_


	65. Chapter 64

_Hey everyone. So I am going to be updating this story a lot less because I want to get the Death Note fanfic my bestie and I are almost finish with done and also, I am working very hard on an Until Dawn fanfiction, which I update every other day. I will try to update this as often as I can once the Death Note fanfic or the Until Dawn fanfic is finished. Writing 4 stories is tough and you got to keep up with everything. O_O I'm just glad that I wrote down Kaori's information so I don't completely forget it and have to look back in this story -_-_

 _Warnings: Short chapter-ish, errors, and hopefully decent-ish._

 **Chapter Sixty-Four: Untainted and Tainted**

Inuyasha and the gang arrived at the foot of Mount Hakurei, right outside of its barrier.

"Hmm. It's exactly as Lady Kikyo said it was," Miroku commented.

" _It's true. She was right. Mount Hakurei is so_ _serene,"_ Kagome thought.

Kirara growled a bit. Sango looked at her. "What's the matter, Kirara?" she asked her. Kirara shrink down to her tiny size, meowed, and then fell to the ground. Shippo was somewhat knocked out on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome noticed. "Something's wrong with Shippo too."

"Yeah. No kidding." Kaori crossed her arms. " _It must be the mountain_."

"Miroku, what does this mean?" Sango asked after she picked up Kirara.

"They've been exposed to the aura of the mountain. Lady Kikyo told us that it affects full demons like Shippo and Kirara. No doubt Inuyasha and Kaori feel it too," Miroku said.

"I figured that's what made them sort of pass out... This place just...makes me feel weird," Kaori said. Her ears twitched.

Inuyasha moved forward a bit and was prevented from going any further by a barrier. "There's some kind of barrier here."

"Yes and it's probably to protect this sacred place," Miroku stated. "I believe the barrier is powerful enough to purify anything evil, demon or otherwise."

"Is that so?" Kaori wondered. "Hmm..."

"It's strange to why I feel it too; a monk untainted by any trace of evil," Miroku said.

Kaori sweat-dropped. "Eh? Untainted by evil sure but tainted by lust most definitely."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"Yeah, but we're fine aren't we?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome.

"Mhm," Kagome said.

"Why don't we just see who's untainted," Inuyasha said, looking at Miroku.

Sango and Kagome nodded at each other and they both took hold of one of Miroku's hands. Shippo and Kirara were in Inuyasha's arms and Sango's weapon was on his back. Kaori stood beside Inuyasha, her arms still crossed. They started moving him towards the barrier. "Uh...? Wait, what are you doing?" Miroku asked him, blushing as they got closer and closer to the barrier. "Please, don't do this." He yanked his hands from them. "Don't do this! Ah!" He ran back to where he had stood before and panted.

Kaori laughed. "Untainted my ass. I was right; you are definitely tainted by lust which isn't exactly a good thing."

Inuyasha had a blank look on his face. "Looks like somebody's not as pure as he thought, wouldn't you agree?"

Miroku stopped panting and looked at everyone. "Wait, I just had an idea. Perhaps Naraku is taking advantage of this barrier and is using it to prevent himself from being detected."

Kaori gave him a confused look. "But that would've kill him, wouldn't it? So, there is no way he could have gotten in there."

"Yeah, there's no way. It's impossible. He would've been purified," Inuyasha stated.

"You're right. There's no way Naraku could survive on Mount Hakurei," Miroku said.

"The barrier around Mount Hakurei is amazing, isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"You said it," Sango commented.

Miroku sat down. "What do we do now?"

Inuyasha gave Miroku both Shippo and Kirara. "What do you mean 'what do we do'?"

"I guess we should just go after the Band of Seven," Kaori commented.

"They do seem connected to Naraku," Miroku stated.

"We'll capture them and make them tell us where Naraku is. I like this plan," Inuyasha said.

"I doubt it's gonna be a very easy plan, however," Kaori said, frowning.

"We can do this, Kaori." Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"Right. Yeah." Kaori nodded. "I love you, you know that?"

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Miroku was up and leaving quickly, carrying Shippo and Kirara in his arms. "Let's leave at once. Shippo and Kirara seem to be in pain."

Kagome blinked. "Do you think that's true?"

Sango stared blankly after him. "Hmph. I think he's the only one in pain around here."

"Just how impure do you think he is?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Extremely impure. Maybe even beyond extremely impure." Kaori shook her head. "Who the hell knows what that perverted monk had been up to before he met us. I mean, there were a few times we caught a glimpse of his past but there's loads of shit we don't know about."

"Mhm," Kagome agreed.

The four of them followed Miroku.

* * *

 _There's the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I apologize! DX_

 _I was rushed into finishing this by my parents who are telling me to go to bed!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Leave a review and have a cookie! *hands out cookies* Bye!_


	66. Chapter 65

_Warnings: Short Chapter and Errors._

 _Eventually, there will be some more Inuyasha x Kaori cuteness in this story eventually, I promise. I just haven't been all that into updating this because of my Until Dawn fanficton I got going on. I won't be updating this as often as I use to. I'll probably just update it once a week, maybe twice at the most, but I'm not sure yet._

 _Enjoy the chapter or...hate it if you don't enjoy it, I guess? :P, DX, :P_

 **Chapter Sixty-Five: General Bastard and Bankotsu**

Inuyasha and the gang were heading by a village.

"How many villages have we've been through so far?" Kaori asked.

"Uh...I don't know. I haven't been keeping count," Kagome replied. "But we've been through a lot, I'm sure."

"Well, no duh." Kaori rolled her eyes.

An old man spotted them as he walked. He called out to them. "Hey! What are you doing? Don't you know that if young folks like you wander around here, the men from the castle will capture you."

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered, looking at the old man.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Kaori asked him.

"All the able bodied people in this area have been forcefully taken to the castle," the old man informed the group. "And there is no exception for travelers."

"For what reason? Is there a big battle coming up?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know, but it seems a warning note was sent to the lord of the castle," the old man stated.

"A warning note, you say?" Miroku questioned.

"Do you know what it said?" Sango asked.

"It said that the castle treasure would be taken," the old man told them.

"Oh?" Kaori tilted her head. " _I guess the threat came from thieves."_

"What do you mean by 'castle treasure'?" Inuyasha asked.

"No one really knows for sure but never-mind that. You all better hide out somewhere," the old man said. He looked behind the group. "Oh, oh no."

"What is it?" Kagome asked as they all turned around. A man wearing armor and holding a spear while on a horse headed towards them.

"It's the general from the castle!" the old man exclaimed.

"You there. Identify yourselves," the general demanded as soon as he was in front of all of them.

"Uh, actually we're just harmless travelers," Miroku stated.

"Don't take me for a fool," the general told him.

"Huh?" Miroku questioned.

"I am amazed that demons would dare enter our borders in board daylight," the general stated.

"You got a problem with me or something?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"Asshole! We can walk where we please!" Kaori growled. She hissed as she barely dodged the general's spear. It could've pierced her neck and kill her.

Inuyasha pulled Kaori behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Leave this area immediately. You won't get a second chance." The general left on his horse.

"Oh yeah?!" Inuyasha yelled, growling.

"What do you think you're doing?" the old man asked him.

"Hmph. I can take him down no problem, especially with what he almost did to Kaori," Inuyasha said.

"Hey, if anyone is gonna beat up General Bastard, it'll be me," Kaori commented. She placed a hand to her neck. " _He would've killed me if I hadn't moved."_

"Do you know about the band of seven?" the old man asked them.

"The band of seven?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking at the old man.

"Please good sir, tell us any information you know about the band of seven." Miroku looked at the old man as well.

"The band of seven were mercenaries who reeked havoc on these lands a long time ago," the old man stated.

"Tell me something I don't know," Inuyasha said.

"The warrior we just met was the one responsible for executing the band of seven," the old man told him, looking at him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked towards where 'General Bastard' and his men went off to. "That guy?"

"That man is a devil," the old man commented.

"Yeah. I noticed," Kaori commented.

"What do we do now?" Miroku asked. "Do you think we should go talk to him?"

"I'll be pounding his face in so...no," Kaori said.

"Don't even think about it. If you go anywhere near the castle now, you're done for," the old man told them.

"Hmph." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. "I sense jewel shards."

Without a moment of hesitation, the group took off, heading towards the castle area. Once they finally arrived, there was a lot of damage and a shit load of people dead. The band of seven were there...and with a member that Inuyasha and the gang hadn't met before: Bankotsu. Koga was there too and before Bankotsu could try & land a hit on Koga, Inuyasha jumped in, blocking the attack...

* * *

 _There's the new chapter. Sorry that I...sort of half assed it but I was getting bored and I needed to update this shit today. DX Sorry! Please leave a review and whatnot. This story will be updated...probably once or twice a week for now on. See you around!_


	67. Chapter 66

_I am finally updating this again! Yay!_

 _Some scenes from episode 111 will not be shown in this chapter or the next. I just am too lazy to make a scene for Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken...and a scene for Rin and Kohaku. I will make up for that later...hopefully. I will try at least. I will also try to get some more Sesshomaru and Kagome action in this story but that is very difficult, considering I don't want to ruin how the show goes completely and I don't know how to just randomly bring Sesshomaru in. If you would like the scenes that I left out in this chapter and in the next one, I can put them in the next-next chapter as a filter or something, but only if any of you want me to._

 _I apologize for the chapters being a lot shorter than they once were but working on 4 different stories on my own time really makes me tired. I will be updating this story whenever I can. I'm not as into making this story as I once was but I won't discontinue it like last time. I will try to complete this fanfiction that is mainly just for fun now (making this the second of four of my current fanfics that I am doing just for fun, the other being the yugioh 8 book series one of my besties and I are making)._

 _Excuse me if I don't make sense. I am super tired and it is my lil brother's b-day today (12/18/15)! He is nine!_

 _Warnings: Errors and Cussing. Also, short. Dialogue may be different than it was in the episode._

 **Chapter Sixty-Six: Inuyasha vs Bankotsu Pt. 1**

Inuyasha and Bankotsu stood before one another, staring each other down. Koga stood behind Inuyasha. Kaori and the gang stood nearby, watching Bankotsu and Inuyasha. The remaining members of the band of seven were standing behind Bankotsu.

Jakotsu gasped in delight. "Inuyasha!" He waved at him, grinning.

"Shut up," Inuyasha commented, not wanting to deal with Jakotsu.

"He is really starting to piss me off..." Kaori mumbled, fuming. She glared at Jakotsu who didn't notice that she was glaring at him.

"So you're Inuyasha?" Bankotsu questioned. "My, aren't you a strong one."

Inuyasha pointed at Bankotsu. "I suppose you are the last of the band of seven."

"Yeah." Bankotsu's smirk that he had didn't falter for a second. "I'm the leader: Bankotsu."

"So, what sorts of cowards gang up on a pathetic little wolf like that?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Hey, mutt." Koga hit Inuyasha in the head. "Who are you calling pathetic?!"

Inuyasha growled and turned towards Koga, getting up in his face. "Shut up! I'm not the idiot who almost got the jewel shards cut out of my legs, now am I?"

"Hey! I was doing fine by myself!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Guys!" Kaori yelled. "Now isn't the time for you to argue!"

"Hey Kaori. You been doing alright?" Koga asked her.

"I've-" Kaori was cut of by Inuaysha.

"She's doing just fine! Now, stop looking at my woman and go find your own!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kaori was my woman first until you had to put your hands all over her and make her your mate!" Koga yelled.

"Shut up before I kill ya!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Inuyasha, now is not the time," Miroku warned.

Inuyasha glared at Koga for a few more seconds before turning back to the band of seven members who were just staring at them, their facial expressions not changing at all. "You bastards have been causing a lot of trouble. I'm going to send each one of you back to your grave."

"Same here. I'm going to avenge our brothers, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu," Bankotsu stated.

"Well, look at that, you piss me off too," Kaori commented, crossing her arms.

"Be very careful, Inuyasha. He has three jewel shards in his neck," Kagome said.

Bankotsu nodded shortly. "They belonged to Mukotsu and Kyokotsu."

"Heh. I kind of wondered why you were so feisty. I guess that's the explanation," Koga commented.

"That must mean Naraku gave Bankotsu the sacred jewel shards," Shippo commented. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at Shippo and he (Shippo) hid behind Kagome a bit more than he already was. "Maybe..." Shippo added, fear in his tone.

"Reviving a bunch of lowlife murderers like you? That does sound like Naraku," Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah and he told us to use the power of the shikon jewel to kill you." Bankotsu pointed his weapon at Inuyasha.

"This is just going to be plain annoying," Kaori mumbled. " _It'll take forever to get rid of these guys, considering how tough each of them are."_

Inuyasha and Bankotsu prepared to fight.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh yeah? Just try it!" Bankotsu yelled.

Inuyasha's and Bankotsu's sword collided...

* * *

 _Again, I'd like to apologize for the chapters being short. Working on 4 different fanfics is hard DX even if most of them I work with a partner. I hope none of you give up on this story. If you do, that is fine, I guess. This story isn't gonna be updated as often as it once was, at least not for a while._

 _Leave a review if you want. :) Peace._


	68. Chapter 67

_Second half of chapter 66. These two chapters were split because I needed to update since it had been 2 weeks since I had last updated and also I just didn't want to take forever making a long chapter, especially when I've been really tired nowadays. The parts with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin will be cut out (if you want to see a filter chapter with them in it, I might make one if you want one; if not, there won't be one either way). Also, the rest of episode 111 will be in the next chapter, hopefully._

 _Warnings: Errors, Decent, Short-ish, and OOCness._

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven: Inuyasha vs Bankotsu Pt. 2**

Inuyasha's and Bankotsu's swords have collided. Inuyasha and Bankotsu growled/grunted at each other.

"It's a deadlock," Miroku commented.

"Inuyasha," Sango murmured.

"Well, don't just sit there, Ginkotsu," Renkotsu said. He pointed towards Kaori and the others. Ginkotsu grunted and fired his cannon, shooting an explosive cannon ball at the group. The group all moved as the attack hit. Loads of smoke appeared at the area.

Miroku came out first. "Kagome!"

Sango came out second. "Are you alright?!"

Kagome came flying out with Shippo on her shoulder, landing on the ground roughly. "Oof!"

"Where's Kaori?!" Inuyasha yelled, looking towards the smoke.

"A word of advice, Inuyasha. You should really be looking out for yourself!" Bankotsu lifted his sword as he spoke and tried to strike down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at him and blocked the attack.

Koga grunted as he landed on the ground with Kaori in his arms. Kaori had her arms crossed; she seemed to be extremely annoyed...and her cute neko ears were twitching, perhaps from anger...or the annoyance. "Are you okay, Kaori?"

"Yeah... Thanks..." Kaori grunted out. " _Could've gotten away on my own, thank ya very much... Men..."_ She got out of his arms.

Inuyasha glanced over to where Koga and Kaori stood. " _Good. She's safe."_ Inuyasha then spoke aloud. "Hey there, Koga! Thanks for taking care of Kaori!"

"Shut up! I didn't do it for you!" Koga protested.

" _Not this shit again..."_ Kaori thought.

Kagome got off the ground from where she was. " _When will those two stop fighting...?"_

Ginkotsu and Renkotsu moved closer to where Kaori and Koga stood with the others standing close by. Renkotsu took notice of the fact that Kagome could see jewel shards as Bankotsu and Inuyasha fought. "Ginkotsu, aim for that girl," Renkotsu commanded Ginkotsu, pointing towards Kagome.

"No!" Miroku exclaimed. "Kagome!"

"Run away!" Shippo exclaimed. He was still on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hurry and kill her!" Renkotsu commanded Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu turned his cannon-like body towards where Kagome stood, which was by Miroku and Sango. Kaori moved over to them quickly and stood in front of Kagome.

"Over my dead body!" Kaori yelled. "I will not allow you to harm Kagome!"

"And I won't allow you to harm Kaori!" Koga ran at the two band of seven members as Ginkotsu started to fire his cannons at him. Koga dodged all the attacks and managed to get Renkotsu away from the cannon.

"He got him away from the cannon!" Miroku exclaimed, stating the complete obvious.

"We got to get the jewel shards back!" Kagome yelled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Miroku looked at Kagome. Kaori looked at her as well.

"That guy took my shikon jewel shards," Kagome stated, glaring at Renkotsu.

"I'm on it!" Miroku ran towards Renkotsu to fight him but Suikotsu attacked him with his claws, causing Miroku to stop running and block the attack.

"I won't let you!" Suikotsu exclaimed. The two began to fight.

"Left out again." Jakotsu looked at Sango who was standing across from him. "Is this all that is left for me?"

Sango glared at him. "Why don't you come over here and say that."

"I just gotta say that it is not fun fighting a woman," Jakotsu stated blankly as he stared at Sango blankly. Sango growled. "So hurry up and die, will you?!" Jakotsu swung his sword down, attacking Sango.

Sango blocked the attack and pulled out a katana. "No such luck!" She ran towards Jakotsu.

Kirara growled at Ginkotsu and he pointed his cannons at her, grunting.

Kagome gripped Kaori's arm. "You need to get the shards back."

"Right now, I am more concerned about keeping you safe than getting those damned shards," Kaori told her. "So don't go bugging me about fighting Renkotsu."

"Sorry..." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha's battle with Bankotsu continued. Their swords were clashed against each other once more. "I suppose being a half demon, you should be stronger than a human, but I don't understand how Naraku couldn't beat you," Bankotsu told Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"You don't seem all that tough to me!" Bankotsu started swinging his large sword around. Inuyasha blocked.

Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu. "If you know where Naraku is, then tell me now!"

Bankotsu smirked. "I don't really like to be questioned!" He attacked Inuyasha again. Inuyasha jumped back, away from Bankotsu. "If you really want to know about Naraku's whereabouts, ask my blade." Inuyasha glared at him more and growled.

Meanwhile, all the other fights continued. Koga was fighting Renkotsu. Sango was fighting Jakotsu. Kirara was against Ginkotsu. Kaori was still in front of Kagome and Shippo, waiting for any sudden attack to come at them. Suddenly, Naraku's insects appeared in the sky.

"Not those annoying little fuckers," Kaori complained.

The insects communicated with the band of seven. Bankotsu stared at Inuyasha. "Looks like they want us to wrap this up, Inuyasha."

"Taste my wind scar!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He used his wind scar just as Ginkotsu started to restrict his movements. Bankotsu shielded himself from the wind scar with his blade. When the smoke cleared, Bankotsu seemed defeated but then he appeared unharmed and a bit upset.

"You left a scar on my Banryu," Bankotsu stated. "Good job, Ginkotsu. You saved me." He looked at Naraku's insects. "Alright already." He looked back at Inuyasha and pointed his sword at him. "Inuyasha, that's all I have time for today."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha growled.

Renkotsu jumped back onto Ginkotsu and they headed straight for Kagome, Shippo, and Kaori. As Ginkotsu attacked, Kaori got herself, Shippo, and Kagome out of the way just in time. Kagome fired an arrow at Renkotsu and it barely missed him. Soon, the band of seven were escaping and, out of the ground, appeared a very familiar baboon cloth.

"It's been a while, Inuyasha," Naraku said.

"It's...Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed. They all stared at Naraku, surprised to see him...

* * *

 _The rest of episode 111 will be seen in the next chapter. Sorry it has been a long time since I last updated. My favorites for this story went down on Quotev, making it not more popular than the original. That makes me sad. I don't know if I lost any on here. It's harder to keep up with the favs on here, in my opinion._

 _Leave a review and see ya soon enough! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	69. Chapter 68

_After this chapter, I plan on trying to make longer chapters again. I am gonna try to do that, okay? I have lost quite a bit of favorites for this story on Quotev and probably on here too :( and I think the lack of updates and short chapters might be why or maybe people are getting bored of this story, I don't know. Anyways, I will also try to update as often as I can like I use to. My mind has just been everywhere else for a long time now. Been getting distracted and stuff._

 _Warnings: Short chapter (hopefully last short chapter), Decent, OOCness, and Errors._

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight: Naraku's Back?**

Inuyasha and the gang are standing before what appears to be Naraku. Was Naraku finally back or was this one of his puppets again? Either way, it would mean that Naraku was somewhat out of hiding. He would eventually try to kidnap Kaori once again. He would try to make Kaori his.

Naraku chuckled. "Well, I must give you credit for coming this far and you saved me some trouble by bringing Kaori along with you."

"Why you," Inuyasha growled at Naraku, glaring at him in pure hatred.

"Inuyasha..." Kaori stood behind Inuyasha, one of her hands gripping Inuyasha's wrist. She did not want Inuyasha to lose his temper; he could get himself badly injured or worse. She was more afraid of losing Inuyasha and not of Naraku at the moment since this wasn't the real Naraku, though there would probably be a time where she will be more terrified of Naraku...all depending on what happens in their future... Also, just because this wasn't the real Naraku didn't mean she could fear of Inuyasha's safety. Anything could happen. Anything.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that is really him," Miroku stated.

"Yeah," Koga commented in agreement to what Miroku said. "It's one of his demon puppets."

Inuyasha clenched his fist and held it up. "Buying time for the band of seven to escape, are you?" Naraku just chuckled.

"Inuyasha, please calm down," Kaori whispered.

" _What is this?"_ Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango, that's a puppet, right?"

"Yes, it has to be a decoy that Naraku created," Sango stated, in a fighting stance just in case.

"Why do you ask that question, Kagome?" Shippo asked, clinging to her shoulder.

Kaori looked at Kagome. "Is there something we do not know?"

Kagome didn't answer. " _This demon puppet seems different from the others he's used."_

"I haven't got time for fakes," Koga stated, heading straight for Naraku.

"Koga!?" Kaori exclaimed.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga continued towards Naraku. Naraku had tree branch-looking tentacles spill out from underneath him and they lifted him into the air a bit. Koga jumped back and Naraku chuckled, no longer sounding the same anymore. "I will not let you pass!"

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, ready to fight. Sango and Kaori both got in front of Kagome. Kagome had her bow out, Kaori had blue flames forming around her hands, and Sango had her weapon out.

"He's huge!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Stand back," Sango told Kagome.

"Be careful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We will," Kaori stated.

Naraku's branch tentacles went at Miroku and Miroku chopped them with his staff. More branch tentacles were created and they went towards Sango, Kagome, and Kaori. Before the girls could defend themselves, Inuyasha jumped in front of them and used Wind Scar. Naraku fell apart and his mask landed on the ground. The puppet was no more. Koga started to head off.

"Trying to get ahead of us, Koga?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"Shut up! Only an incompetent mutt like you would like the band of seven get away!" Koga yelled at him. He ran off.

"Hold on a second!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," Kaori said. "Wait a moment." Inuyasha looked towards her and saw that she was standing with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo. "Something's up." Inuyasha went over to them.

"So, you noticed it too, Kagome?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was kneeling down beside the branches and mask of Naraku. "There's something strange going on with this demon puppet. It seems clean."

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Clean?" Kaori questioned. "Exactly what do you mean by that?" Her kitty ears twitched.

"It seems pure like the barrier around Mount Hakurei," Kagome stated.

"Mount Hakurei?" Inuyasha questioned.

Shippo sniffed. "Hey. It smells... It smells nice."

"Hm?" Kaori sniffed the air. "It...does smell nice."

"It smells like water and flowers," Sango stated after she smelt the scent.

"Water and flowers?" Miroku questioned.

"You're right," Inuyasha said. "But why would Naraku's demon puppet smell like this?"

"I don't know... Maybe he is somewhere by water and flowers?" Kaori suggested.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said. "We should searching for water then."

"What about the band of seven?" Miroku asked.

"Well, they'll more than likely be near Naraku. He is the one who brought them back to life," Kaori stated. "Let's get moving, then."

They went on their way, hoping to find Naraku, get rid of the band of seven, and then get rid of Naraku for good...only it wasn't going to be that easy for them, sadly...

* * *

 _I know it isn't really Naraku but the puppet is controlled by Naraku and looks like him...and mainly sounds like him so it is still technically Naraku, which is why it is called Naraku still. Yup. Nailed that explanation that probably wasn't even necessary._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review if this is getting boring and making you want to give up reading it or a review saying that you still support this fanfiction despite those lack of updates. Also, I don't mind negative reviews for the fanfiction. However, if it is a review about me, for example: You're an moron, it's being deleted. There's no point in calling me things. Who isn't a damn moron in this world? We all do stupid shit and some of us, like me, consider ourselves stupid and have embraced it. Your shit can't get to us, biotch~! xD Lol. Luv ya._

 _See ya the next time I update which will hopefully be every other day so...see ya after tomorrow I guess! xD_


	70. Chapter 69

_I keep getting distracted while trying to make this. Gah! Dx Fucking distracts and being tired sucks DX Anyways, sorry this is like...somewhat late, I guess. I was gonna try updating this every other day but I am so easily distracted, I swear. *shakes my head*_

 _Warnings: Errors, Not-Short-For-Once, and OOCness._

 _I hope you enjoy the chapter._ _I might edit this chapter later if I notice if I fucked it up without even realizing it. I think that made sense :P Idek_

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine: Hijiri Islan** **d**

Inuyasha and the gang have been traveling for quite a while since their encounter with Naraku's puppet. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaori were standing beside a river. Kaori was looking around, obviously bored. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were either looking at the river or looking at Inuyasha while Inuyasha was looking at the river.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked after a moment of complete silence.

Inuyasha sighed. "This isn't it. It didn't smell marshy like this one." Miroku and Kagome sighed.

"That's disappointing," Kaori commented.

"Shouldn't you be able to smell some things?" Kagome asked her.

"My sense of smell sucks ass," Kaori replied, pouting. "Seriously, I can't smell for shit sometimes." Kagome half-smiled at her adopted sister. Cats usually have a pretty good and better sense of smell than humans but Kaori was both and it seemed like her original sense of smell was remaining, with slight chance of her smelling things from afar rarely.

" _Naraku's demon puppet carried the scent of water and flowers,"_ Inuyasha thought. " _And it was pure like Mount Hakurei."_

"I guess we should check the other rivers and lakes?" Kaori suggested.

"I was just about to suggest that myself," Kagome responded.

Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder. "Do you think Sango and Kirara are okay?"

"I'm sure they are fine." Kaori crossed her arms. "Although, one of us should have gone with them, just encase."

"No need to worry about that now," Miroku commented.

They all started moving alongside the river. Kirara and Sango were soon back, Kirara landing on the ground by their friends and Sango getting off of Kirara.

"Sango," Inuyasha said.

"How'd it go?" Kagome asked.

"Find anything interesting or anything at all that might not had been interesting?" Kaori asked. Anything would be better than them having to search longer, right?

"Not good. The mountain barrier is even stronger than before," Sango told them as she walked towards them.

"Wha-? Stronger?" Kaori questioned, blinking in surprise. " _How can it be stronger?_ "

"I thought so," Miroku stated. "We'll never be able to get through it."

"Well, one thing's for sure, Naraku has been close by. There's no question about it," Inuyasha said. "Which means we'll have to check every waterway around the mountain."

Kaori groaned. "That's not gonna be fun..." Inuyasha looked towards her and half-smiled.

Inuyasha and the group walked for a while and they soon came across a small village, like they always do. They overheard a man mention sacred grounds.

"Hey!" Inuyasha walked up to the men and the small kid with them, his friends and lover following behind him. "I heard you mention something about sacred grounds."

"Would you mind telling us what it is that you are talking about?" Miroku asked the men.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were soon in one of the buildings with the young boy and a few women. The young boy's name is Shintaro.

"See that island in the center of this lake?" Shintaro asked them, pointing to said island. "It is an island which is forbidden for common folk."

Kaori was sitting on her knees beside Inuyasha. "That is interesting." She looked towards the island.

"The duty of village headmen has been passed down to the males in my family," Shintaro said. "Only the select few have been allowed to set foot on the island to tend to Saint Hakushin and his temple."

"Hmm. Saint Hakushin, you say?" Miroku wondered.

"Yes. He was a wise monk of lived over a hundred years ago," Shintaro stated. "He became a living Buddha and enshrined in the temple of the island."

"A living Buddha?" Inuyasha questioned.

"A monk of great virtue mediates and fasts until his death. Eventually, his body mummifies and it is then he attains Nirvana," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "So we're talking about a dried up old prune of a monk."

"Watch it. You might regret that," Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha blankly.

"Don't be so rude all the time, Inuyasha," Kaori commented.

"You said that your father hasn't returned home from his journey?" Kagome asked Shintaro.

"Right... He's been gone over two weeks. It started when a strange light fell on the island," Shintaro explained, frowning. Kaori frowned and patted his shoulder. "He was concerned about the temple."

"What do you mean by a strange light?" Kagome asked.

"What else. It had to have been Naraku," Inuyasha stated.

One of Shintaro's sisters held his hands. "Shintaro, you cannot solve this on your own."

"I know, elder sister, but our father always told me to take care of things if anything ever happened to him," Shintaro said.

" _He is too young for any of this..."_ Kaori thought, frowning more. " _Being a leader at a young age... He can't just be a kid..."_

"I heard the others mention something about a curse," Inuyasha pointed out.

Shintaro got a little angry. "Hmph. The villagers are mistaken. Father protected the village all his life so there has to be a reason for his failure to return."

"Yes. My sisters and I are equally worried about our father," the same sister that spoke earlier said.

The sister wearing a green kimono spoke next. "And the villagers fear there may be a curse."

The sister wearing a pink kimono with lines on it spoke last. "We don't know what to do."

"Hmm..." Kaori looked at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as well. "We should go check it out, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha agreed. "Yeah. Something doesn't sound right about that island."

Shintaro smiled. "You'll go then? You'll do that for me?"

"Of course we will. It's only natural for you to worry about your father, after all," Shippo replied.

Shintaro smiled. "Thank you, friends! I will guide you across the lake to the island! The area is always covered with mist and it's dangerous to not know your way there."

"Please take care of our younger brother," the first sister to have spoken said.

"Our brother Shintaro is the only male born to our family," the sister in green said.

Kaori had a feeling Miroku was gonna say something...and he said, "That must be a very deep concern for you."

"Miroku... Don't even go there..." Kaori warned, knowing that Sango will more than likely slap him if he did so.

He went there. He grabbed onto the hands of the sister in pink. "If you would be obliged, I will be happy to help you and your sisters bare male offspring." Instead of smacking him, Sango hit Miroku in the head with her weapon.

* * *

Soon enough, the group was on a boat with Shintaro. Shippo was getting sick during the ride.

"It must be the aura from Hijiri island," Sango said, petting Kirara; Kirara was laying in her arms. "It must be so strong that Kirara isn't transforming."

Shintaro started to sing and everyone listened. "To live is to die. To die is to live. Saint Hakushin beneath the earth. Mount Hakurei will return to Hijiri."

"That...sounded kind of nice," Kaori commented, half-smiling.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

Shintaro looked at her. "It's a children's song that has been sung around these parts for a long time. Even when he was alive, Saint Hakushin had wondrous spiritual powers. They say he saved many people of this region."

"Oh?" Miroku questioned.

"Look. Mount Hakurei is in the distance," Shintaro said. Indeed it was. "At the base of the mountain is a place of purification."

"Place of purification?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you always asking the dang questions? Question hogger," Kaori said, rolling her eyes.

"It is a temple created by the wise one himself. If you pray there, they say all of your sins will be absolved," Shintaro explained.

" _Mount Hakurei again,"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Hey. You know the barrier around the mountain? I wonder who it was that created it," Kagome said.

"Someone or something must have raised the sacred barrier," Sango replied.

Kaori shrugged. "Whoever or whatever it was, it, he, or she must have been really powerful to create such a barrier."

"It's strange though. It's the complete opposite of what Naraku would typically use," Sango said as she petted the sleeping Kirara.

" _Sango's right. It seems like a holy person put up the barrier. Why would they do that?"_ Kagome thought in wonder.

The boat they were all on reached Hijiri island. "That's Hijiri island. Be very careful. There are craggy rocks everywhere. If a boat strikes-" Shintaro stopped talking as the boat hit one of the rocks. Water started to squirt up from the large hole made.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," Inuyasha said, sarcastically. He grabbed Shintaro and Kagome, carrying Shintaro under his right arm and Kagome on his back, and he jumped off of the boat and onto the rocks of the island. Kaori jumped after him.

Miroku and Shippo were in the water. Shippo was on Miroku's face. "Did I mention that I can't swim?" Shippo asked Miroku.

"Come on, move it, Shippo! How am I suppose to see?!" Miroku exclaimed. Miroku still had his staff in hand, like always. Sango was on the rocks near them and reached towards them with her weapon. Miroku grabbed onto it when he saw it from the corner of his eye. "That's helpful." Sango pulled Miroku and Shippo onto the rock she was on.

"Hey, are you alright, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked at her and grinned as Shippo fell off his head. "You saved me, Sango." Sango grinned back.

Inuyasha was jumping across the rocks and started passing through a barrier, Kaori not too far behind him and Inuyasha was still carrying Kagome & Shintaro. The barrier was hurting Inuyasha and Kaori slightly, more like just stinging them a bit. "Here we go. It's like the barrier in Mount Hakurei but not as strong though by the looks of it," Inuyasha said.

Kaori and Inuyasha got through the barrier. They landed in a field of flowers and Inuyasha let Kagome & Shintaro down...

* * *

 _I finally made a somewhat long chapter. About time, right? :) The other half of episode 112 will be in the next chapter. I am pretty sure I might have made errors Dx Sowwy._

 _Leave a review if you liked the chapter. I'll see you in a couple of days or so, friends._


	71. Chapter 70

_I am sorry that it's been a week. My head had been hurting a lot and also I had tried to update this yesterday but my internet just fucked up and didn't get the connection back until late so I only updated "Lethal Love"._

 _Warnings: OOCness, Decent, and Errors_

 _Enjoy, my friends. I apologize if my OC loses character; I tend to change personalities of the character when I've gone so long without writing as them. I even have the list of everything about Kaori and hopefully that'll help me keep her in character._

 **Chapter Seventy: Bankotsu's Back**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaori, and Shintaro were standing in a field of flowers. Kaori looked around, kind of admiring the flowers. "Beautiful," Kaori mumbled, smiling a little bit. She loved flowers. Flowers were always beautiful to her. Her black neko ears twitched from her happiness at being surrounded by such lovely flowers.

"Now I'm sure of it," Inuyasha commented. "It's these flowers. They smell just like Naraku's demon puppet."

Kaori sniffed. "It does smell like the puppet, but it is such a nice smell. I wish I could smell this lovely."

"You already smell nice," Inuyasha told her before blushing slightly.

Kaori smiled. "Awww. Thanks."

"There never use to be flowers like these growing around here," Shintaro commented, making Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome look at him. Sango and Miroku walked up behind them; Sango was carrying Kirara and Miroku was carrying Shippo. Shippo groaned a bit.

"Are you alright, Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"I'm doing great..." Shippo responded while groaning a little more.

"The scent is overpowering Kirara too," Sango pointed out. Kagome went over to stand in front of Sango and looked at Kirara. Kaori moved over to stand in front of both Miroku and Sango, patting Shippo's and Kirara's heads.

" _This is all too convenient,"_ Inuyasha thought. " _Why would Naraku do this? Why would he create a demon puppet to help the band of seven escape? And then leave a strong scent of these flowers like they were left to lure me to these sacred grounds?"_ Inuyasha was walking along the field a bit. He spotted a shrine in the distance. "Huh?"

Kagome, Shintaro, and Kaori ran over to where Inuyasha was. Kagome spoke first. "What's that?"

Kaori looked at her blankly. "It's obviously a shrine or a temple just by looking at how the building looks."

"It's the temple of the wise one," Shintaro told them, running towards it.

"See?" Kaori crossed her arms, still looking at Kagome.

Kagome pouted. "Shut up. I couldn't tell from this distance."

Kaori stared at her. "Kagome, my vision is just like yours and I could tell what it was. So, don't lie." She soon started running after Shintaro. "Wait up, Shintaro! You might get hurt!"

Shintaro tripped over something. He sat up and looked to see that it was a skeleton that had tripped him. The skeleton had his father's clothing on it... "That's father's clothing... Ah!" He jumped back in horror. "It's my father!" Kaori and Kagome both went over to him. Kaori held him and shielded his eyes from the horrible sight. Kagome frowned and looked towards the skeleton.

"His father came to this island a mere two weeks ago," Miroku commented as he, Sango, and Inuyasha walked up the where the girls, Shintaro, and the skeleton were. He was still carrying Shippo and Sango was still carrying Kirara.

"He shouldn't be reduced to bones in such a short time," Inuyasha said.

Kaori tensed up, sensing danger. Her new danger detecting ability was a little late sometimes but also a little earlier or just right at the time of the danger. She still doesn't know how she could have gotten this new ability. Perhaps it was her worry for her friends and needing to know if they were okay or not that eventually made it develop. Maybe one of her parents had previously had this ability. Who knows. "I don't like this... I sense danger but I don't know of what kind..."

"Perhaps one of Naraku's demons did this," Miroku said.

"Yeah. Now I'm almost positive of it," Inuyasha said. Kaori continued to hold Shintaro. He kept his head against her kimono and he was clenching the sleeves of it.

"But for what reason?" Kagome wondered.

"Because Naraku and his demons are assholes," Kaori commented.

Kagome gasped and she looked towards the temple. "I sense a shikon jewel shard!" Everyone looked towards the temple.

"Why didn't you sense it before?" Kaori asked, complaining.

"I don't know! It's not like I can control this power," Kagome stated.

"Well, learn to do so, then," Kaori said. _"I hate not being able to sense them anymore. I still want to found why."_

"Damn. It's about time you showed up. Making me wait so long in here." An attack comes from the temple and it's like electricity almost. Everyone dodges the attack around the last minute. As soon as everyone was safe, they all looked to see Bankotsu standing inside the temple. Bankotsu was frowning. "A place like this even makes a human like me sick. It should be even more trying for a half-demon, huh, Inuyasha?"

" _I'm a half-demon too, asshole,"_ Kaori thought, glaring at Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu!" Miroku exclaimed.

" _Damn! It was a trap!"_ Inuyasha thought. "Did you do all this, Bankotsu?"

"Huh. Don't look at me. I was just told to wait here and nothing more," Bankotsu stated.

Kagome saw a shard in Bankotsu's sword. She gasped...again. "Be careful around him, Inuyasha! He has a shard in his sword!"

Bankotsu smirked. "That's right. It got a little scar from our match the other day. So I used the jewel shard to repair it. Now... LET'S FINISH THIS OFF, INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha ran at Bankotsu, pulling out Tetsusaiga. "This time I'm going to cut you to pieces!" Their new battle commenced. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and Bankotsu jumped into the air.

"I'll be the one doing the damage, half-demon!" Bankotsu yelled as he was falling from the sky and attacking Inuyasha with his sword. Inuyasha blocked. The two of them grunted as they swung their swords and continuously collided swords. Inuyasha appeared to be losing.

"Bankotsu has the upper hand," Sango commented.

"Because of the shikon shards in Bankotsu's Banryu," Miroku stated.

"We need to help him!" Kaori exclaimed. She was holding Shintaro's hand.

"Use your fire!" Kagome suggest, yelling.

"Stop suggesting that! Fire doesn't solve everything and I could end up hurting Inuyasha!" Kaori sighed angrily.

"How else are we going to help him, then?!" Kagome asked.

"I don't know!" Kaori exclaimed.

"I'm sick of you!" Inuyasha yelled at Bankotsu as he jumped back. "Wind Scar!" He lifted Tetsusaiga and brought it back down. Nothing happened.

"What the shit..." Kaori commented. She was confused and so were the others.

Inuyasha was shocked. "Wha... What happened?"

"What happened to the Wind Scar?" Kagome wondered. "Where is it?"

"...It has to be this damn barrier," Kaori commented.

"Now it makes sense. No wonder he told me to fight you here!" Bankotsu attacked Inuyasha and Inuyasha blocked. They continued to battle and grunt as they swung their swords around at each other.

"Why can't he use the Wind Scar?" Sango questioned.

"I believe it's because the Tetsusaiga's demon power is being purified by Hijiri Island," Miroku replied. Everyone looked at him. "Further more, no matter how evil Bankotsu's spirit may be, he was still a mere human in life."

"This is bullshit!" Kaori yelled.

"You're much weaker than the last time we fought, Inuyasha!" Bankotsu exclaimed, attacking Inuyasha once again. "Surrender and die! I don't want to stay on this island a minute longer than I have to!" Inuyasha was sent flying back.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori yelled.

Bankotsu went after Inuyasha and attacked him. Inuyasha dodged the attack quickly and they were soon colliding swords once again.

"I know someone has to be putting up this barrier!" Miroku looked towards the temple. " _Just as I thought. It's over there."_

Shintaro suddenly took off running towards the temple. "Shintaro!" Kagome and Kaori yelled. Kaori went after him.

"Saint Hakushin! Please come to Inuyasha's assistance!" Shintaro yelled as he go closer to the temple. He spots his father's staff but not the Great Priest once he was inside. "That staff. It's father's."

"Shintaro..." Kaori said, appearing behind him. "What's the matter?" Kagome jogged up behind her, having followed.

"Saint Hakushin isn't here," Shintaro said. "He's gone!"

"What? How could that be?" Kagome questioned.

"H-He's body was enshrined here," Shintaro said.

"Someone must have moved him," Kaori stated. "How else would he be gone? It might have been Naraku who moved it...or maybe one of the band of seven." She looked at Kagome. "Go tell Miroku."

Kagome nodded and ran out of the temple. "Miroku! Saint Hakushin's mummy has gone missing from the tomb! Naraku may have stolen it!"

"Someone moved the body?" Miroku questioned as he looked at her. "So it wasn't Saint Hakushin who put up the barrier." Miroku looked elsewhere. " _If it wasn't Saint Hakushin, then who did put up the barrier...?"_ Miroku was left wondering who could have placed the barrier as Bankotsu and Inuyasha's battle continued...

* * *

 _There's the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and stay amazing! Peace! See ya next time!_


	72. Chapter 71

_This chapter will be short since it is the rest of episode 112. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Warnings: Errors, Short, OOCness, and Decent  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-One: Source of the Barrier  
**

Inuyasha and Bankotsu's second battle continued. Bankotsu was landing more hits than Inuyasha was, making Inuyasha fly back a lot.

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed. If Kaori wasn't inside the shrine, she'd be the one calling out his name.

Inuyasha stood back up, gritting his teeth. " _Damn..."_ He jumped back into the battle.

Inside of the shrine, everyone else is staring at where Saint Hakushin was suppose to be located.

"Shintaro said that he should be right here," Kaori said, gesturing towards what looked like the perfect place for the monk to be at.

"What do you think?" Kagome looked at Miroku.

"Well...all this time, I was convinced that Saint Hakushin was the one putting up the barrier," Miroku replied. He walked towards where Saint Hakushin was once at.

"And now?" Kaori questioned. "Do you think it is Naraku?" Miroku didn't get a chance to answer.

"Barrier? What do you mean? Saint Hakushin was someone who saved people! Why would he put up a barrier?!" Shintaro asked.

Miroku turned to look at him. "Remember the strange light you and your father saw, Shintaro? It was a demon named Naraku."

"Naraku?" Shintaro wondered, staring at Miroku. He hadn't paid attention to what Kaori had said earlier when she mentioned Naraku herself.

"Yes. I am certain that your father fought Naraku and tried to protect the Saint," Miroku continued.

Shintaro went over to where his father's staff was and gripped it. "So...that skeleton really was my father."

Kaori frowned. "I'm sorry, Shintaro."

Miroku continued to speak. "Naraku wanted to use Saint Hakushin's spiritual power. That's why he came to the island. And I'm guessing that when your father discovered that, he tried to stop him."

"That is the duty of the village headmen," Shintaro said.

"Hm?" Kagome and Kaori questioned.

"My father didn't die because he was cursed." Shintaro turned around and looked at everyone. "That's right, isn't it?"

"Of course," Miroku said, looking at him with a small grin. Shintaro smiled.

"If Saint Hakushin isn't in the shrine no longer, then where on earth is he?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Kaori shrugged. "He's gotta be nearby. That's for certain."

"And who could have put up the barrier?" Kagome wondered. Again, Kaori shrugged but did not say anything this time.

Back outside, Bankotsu and Inuyasha were still fighting. Bankotsu started swinging down his weapon. "This is the end for you, Inuyasha!" Sango's weapon swings in between the two of them, stopping Bankotsu in his tracks and allowing Inuyasha to attack his opponent.

"Hold on a little longer, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he ran through the field of flowers with Shippo in his arms still. He takes out some sacred scrolls. "Now, if I can find the core of the barrier. Shippo, I need to use your powers." He rubbed the scrolls against Shippo's face; Shippo was still dizzy. Miroku then threw the scrolls and watched them as they flew. " _Shippo's demonic power has been transferred to them. It should produce a reaction."_ One of them flew to a certain spot on the island and vanished as a red shield seemed to appear. "They've been purified." Miroku put Shippo down and ran to the source with his staff in hand. He placed his staff on it and he could see the Priest's Holy Dokko inside the mini-barrier.

Shintaro, Kagome, and Kaori ran over. Shintaro seemed to know what it was. "I've seen that before! Saint Hakushin always used it!"

"So this is it!" Miroku's staff wasn't strong enough to break the mini barrier as Miroku is forced to move back.

Shintaro had his father's staff in his hand still. "I'll use this staff the Saint once owned and we'll try it together!"

"Miroku," Kagome said, wondering what he thought about that idea.

"It's worth a shot," Kaori said. "We need to hurry up!"

"Let's give it a shot then," Miroku stated, making Shintaro smile again.

They both looked at the mini barrier. Shintaro glanced at the staff in his hand while Miroku got ready to hit the barrier. "Give me strength to succeed, father." He prepared to hit the barrier too. They both then hit it at the same time and after a few seconds, it broke. All the flowers immediately began to disappear.

"You did it!" Kagome exclaimed.

" _They were such lovely flowers..."_ Kaori thought, slightly pouting.

"The flowers have disappeared!" Sango exclaimed, a bit surprised.

Inuyasha's Tessaiga began to pulse and the Wind Scar formed around it. " _The Wind Scar's back. The barrier's broken,"_ Inuyasha thoughts.

Miroku, Kaori, Shintaro, and Kagome looked at the dokko. Miroku was crouching down. "This ornament have created the barrier."

"Yeah. We can see that," Kaori said, hands on her hips.

"But it was locked up inside the temple," Shintaro revealed.

"It was?" Kaori questioned. Shintaro nodded.

" _It can't be. Does this mean that Saint Hakushin is helping Naraku?"_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was panting and standing across from Bankotsu. "Don't think this will save you, Inuyasha," Bankotsu said. "Cause as you see, I'm feeling much stronger now too, now that the disgusting barrier is gone." Inuyasha just growled and glared at Bankotsu. Bankotsu continued to speak. "The barrier is gone and our powers have returned to normal. So let's settle this once and for all, Inuyasha." Bankotu readied his weapon as Inuyasha simply continued to growl and glare at him...

* * *

 _Sorry it isn't much but I promise that chapters will be longer eventually. I hope you can all deal with the short chapters for now. T~T I really am trying to get them to be longer but my mind is always on the other fanfics. Gah... It's all just too much. I'm taking a break tomorrow, though, so that's good. This will be updated again on Thursday...I hope. :)_

 _Also, I am sorry that Kaori isn't doing much anymore. I'll work on that. DX_

 _Leave a review if you wanna and have a great day or night! XD Luv ya_


	73. Chapter 72

_Warnings: Errors, OOCness, and Decent. It's short, sorry. It was gonna be longer but I was getting super stressed by the things going on around me and shit... Sorry... I'll try to make longer chapters when I can, though it'll be a while until that happens, more than likely..._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Seventy-Two: Kaori Joins The Battle!**

Inuyasha had the Wind Scar again but Bankotsu was stronger too...and Inuyasha's left arm happened to be injured earlier. Sango went over to where Miroku had placed Shippo, picking up Shippo and holding him in her arms. Kirara was awake and standing beside her, still in her tiny form.

"At least Inuyasha's demonic powers are back," Sango said, looking towards Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

"Although, he is still at a disadvantage; his left arm is badly injured," Miroku said. Kagome, Shintaro, and Kaori were still standing near him, still standing where they had been when the flowers vanished.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?!" Kaori yelled to him, taking a step forward.

"Don't worry about me, Kaori, and stay where you are!" he yelled back, keeping his eyes on Bankotsu. Kaori stopped moving and frowned. She wanted to help him somehow...

" _Inuyasha, will you be alright?"_ Kagome thought, concerned and worried about her friend. " _Bankotsu has two sacred jewel shards in his Banryu."_

"Let's see you do it right this time," Bankotsu said. "Show me this Wind Scar of yours."

"Thanks for the invite. You're dead. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga and brought it down to the ground, sending his attack at Bankotsu while hoping that it would finish what he failed to do at the castle; he wanted to vaporize Bankotsu with his Wind Scar.

"Heh." Bankotsu, looking unimpressed, deflected the energy wave of the Wind Scar using his Dragon Hammer attacking with his jewel-empowered Banryu; the attack was him sending a pink energy wave at the Wind Scar's energy wave, stopping it in its tracks.

"He stopped the Wind Scar!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise.

"That can't be good!" Kaori exclaimed.

Inuyasha smirked at Bankotsu, planning on using a different attack. " _I just need to look for the whirlpool of demonic energy. Then, I can use my Backlash Wave."_ Inuyasha let out a surprised gasp as Bankotsu started coming at him, no whirlpool of demonic energy around him. " _I don't see a demonic aura around Bankotsu! So, I can't use my Backlash Wave?!"_

Bankotsu smirked. "Heh. Don't stand there in a daze." Bankotsu continued his attack with Inuyasha dodging it at the last second. The attack hit the ground, making a lot of dust fill the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori and Kagome yelled.

Shippo started waking up in Sango's arms. He yawned and stretched. "Ah. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm glad you're finally back to normal, Shippo," Sango said to him.

Shippo looked up at her. "The only thing I can clearly remember is that I started feeling sick."

"You fainted because of the sacred barrier surrounding this island and it seemed to purify your demonic powers," Sango explained to him.

"That explains it." Shippo looked around and let out a noise. "Inuyasha!"

Sango looked up, looking towards the dust. "He's still under attacked by Bankotsu."

The dust finally started to clear up. Inuyasha was using his Tetsusaiga to help him stand back up. Bankotsu was smirking still. "Heh heh. It seems you had something in store for me. Too bad it was all in vain."

"Damn." Inuyasha pointed his Tetsusaiga at Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha! I know you can do better than that!" Shippo yelled.

"Bankotsu took a good shot at Inuyasha's arm," Sango told him.

"Eh? Is it bad?" he asked her.

Kirara ran forward and Sango watched her. "Kirara?" Kirara transformed into her larger form, letting out a growl. "That's the way to go, Kirara! Help Inuyasha!"

Blue flames formed in Kaori's hands. "I'm gonna help Inuyasha too!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked towards her. "Don't! You'll get hurt!"

"I'm not standing by and watching you get hurt anymore!" Kaori ran over to where Kirara and Inuyasha stood, standing to Kirara's right. She looked towards Bankotsu. "We'll have a better chance of beating him since it's three of us now!"

"..." Inuyasha looked towards Bankotsu. " _Kaori has her mind set on helping me... I won't be able to convince her to stay out of this... I can't let her get hurt."_

Bankotsu stood before them, staring at the three of them. Inuyasha, Kirara, and Kaori stared, more like glared, back at him...

* * *

 _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is really, really short. This was going to be longer but I got super stressed out and decided to greatly half it. The other half will be in the next chapter (which should come out a bit longer than this one)._

 _Kaori is finally gonna fight again. Yay! XD Also, Inuyasha and Kaori will eventually have their loving moments again; I miss making those moments and I'm sure you guys miss reading them._

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed and I will see ya next time! Mew!_


	74. Chapter 73

_I apologize for the slow update of this. So, I stayed up late today (despite having a doctor's appointment tomorrow) to do this chapter and make it as long as I can manage tonight. It is the first of long chapters to come, though, it may take time for me to update (to be totally honest, I've gotten into playing video games a lot recently; been playing Sims 3, Watch Dogs, Call of Duty Black Ops 1, 2, and 3, and Lego Jurassic World; basically, distractions have prevented me from updating DX Sorry)._

 _Warnings: Errors, Not Too Long or Short, and OOCness._

 _Enjoy, My Amazing Little Jordan Monkeys!_

 **Chapter Seventy-Three: The Battle Concludes...**

Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kirara were against Bankotsu. The three versus one battle had yet to begin, however. They were having a stare-off, in a way.

" _I want this guy dead and gone,"_ Kaori thought. " _He is too dangerous. We can't let him get away."_

Bankotsu lifted up his Banryu, staring right at Inuyasha. "The sacred shards of the Shikon Jewel want me to destroy you."

"Like hell I'll ever let that happen," Kaori hissed, the blue flames surrounding her hands becoming more fierce. She wasn't going to attack just yet, however, since he could have something up his sleeve that they didn't know about just yet. She wasn't going to be reckless; at least, she was going to try not to be reckless.

Kagome could see the tainted shards inside Banryu. " _The black light of a tainted shard."_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Bankotsu's using the jewel shards power in his halberd!"

Inuyasha smirked. " _Perfect. Now that I know that, I can use my Backlash Wave."_ Sadly, he was deeply mistaken for the Shikon Jewel is NOT a demon; Backlash Wave can only be used if there is an demonic aura which neither the shards nor Bankotsu have.

Bankotsu stared at Inuyasha. " _He's thought of something."_ Before Inuyasha could even attempt to try to use his Backlash Wave, Bankotsu pointed his Banryu at him and spoke out loud. "I won't fall for that again! You only have one battle move?!"

"Go to Hell!" Kaori yelled, tossing fire balls at him rapidly. Bankotsu quickly dodged and even managed to block one of the fire balls with his Banryu. Before Kaori had a chance to toss some more at him, planted his halberd into the ground and used it to vault into the air. This surprised and distracted everyone. "What the fuck?!" Kaori exclaimed, staring up at the sky where Bankotsu was.

As he hovered above the island, Bankotsu pointed Banryu's tip towards the sky. The sky began to fill with dark clouds; Bankotsu was summoning a thunderstorm! His Banryu started to be encased in golden energy coming from the storm.

"He's summoned a thunderstorm!" Miroku exclaimed.

"No kidding, Miroku!" Kaori yelled.

"Damn. What's he up to now?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Dragon Thunder!" Bankotsu yelled. The energy from his Banryu shot straight up into the sky. Bankotsu smirked down at everyone. "Even I can't predict where the lighting will strike!"

"Shit!" Kaori exclaimed as potent lightning bolts started to shower randomly across the entire island. Miroku put up a barrier around himself and Kagome. Shintaro was running, trying to get to a safer area but there was no way he'd be able to get somewhere in time. Kaori quickly ran to where he was. "Shintaro-AHH!" Lightning strike near the two of them, causing enough power to force the two to fly backwards towards the ground roughly.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

Seconds after Kaori and Shintaro were sent flying, Miroku, Shippo & Sango, and Kirara were sent flying to the ground roughly as well, after a lightning bolt hit somewhere near where each other them were standing. Inuyasha was even knocked to the ground himself.

As the thunderstorm went away, Inuyasha tried to sit up. "Ugh..." He coughed and looked at the ground to see that blood had came out of his mouth; he had to be greatly wounded for that to be possible. He looked around, as the dust from blasts the lightning bolts cleared, and saw that all of his friends were unconscious. He then frantically looked around for Kaori. "Kaori! Kaori!" When he spotted her, he saw her laying on the ground. "KAORI!" He tried to get up to get to her but fell right to the ground.

Kaori groaned and she opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, groaning and hissing as she did. She could only manage to sit up on her knees, her hands on the ground to keep herself from falling forward. She couldn't get up. " _The lightning...sure made a powerful blast... My legs hurt more than anything..."_

"K-KAORI!" Inuyasha shouted. He was glad she was awake but he was worried about her being injured.

Kaori looked in his direction. "I...I'm fine! I...just...can't get up...!"

" _Then you aren't fine, you idiot...!"_ Inuyasha thought. He tried to get up, to get to her, but he couldn't stand. Bankotsu landed in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him and glared. "How dare you hurt Kaori and my friends!"

Bankotsu raised his Banryu. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I was telling the truth with I told you that I didn't know where the thunder would fall." He was smirking down at Inuyasha. "You lie there, you little worm. I'll hack you and your sword to pieces!"

"Don't...touch him!" Kaori yelled. She attempted to make her flames reappear and attack him but found herself unable to. "Damn it..." She hissed. " _That blast took a lot outta me...! Fucking...fuck!"_

As Bankotsu chuckled and moved to deliver the final blow to kill Inuyasha, Inuyasha suddenly blocked his stroke. "Damn you! This is between us! Why couldn't you leave them out of it?!" Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga at him in a furious attempt to harm Bankotsu, but Bankotsu back-flipped away from him, surprised that Inuyasha was moving at all anymore. Inuyasha went at him and continued swinging Tetsusaiga at Bankotsu, who blocked it with his Banryu. "You bastard! You didn't have to get Kaori and the others involved!"

"Quiet being so naive, it doesn't work for you!" Bankotsu yelled as he blocked Inuyasha swings. He jumped back and a little ways from Inuyasha. "You're dead!" Banryu started to turn pink for the pink energy that was forming and Bankotsu used his Dragon Hammer, sending the attack right at Inuyasha. Inuyasha countered it with Wind Scar. The two energy waves were very evenly matched.

The duel of blasts continued, with neither of them able to gain the advantage. Finally seeing an opening, Inuyasha moved to kill Bankotsu but the object that Miroku, Shintaro, Kagome, and Kaori had found earlier, which was from Hakushin the Priest, flew towards them and hit the Tetsusaiga, filling the island with glowing orbs that caused everyone to be revived and healing their wounds.

"What...just...happened?" Kaori wondered, confused. She looked towards Inuyasha as did Kagome, who was sitting up and looking around in confusion as well.

The object purified the Tetsusaiga and turned it back into its dull sword form. "What's the meaning of this?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku stood up. "That was the core of the sacred barrier around this island, Inuaysha! It seems that Saint Hakushin is an ally of Bankotsu!"

"What?!" Kaori exclaimed. " _Does the guy gotta split personality too? I mean, he helped the rest of us as well..."_

"Heh. I take it that he wants me to finish you off quickly," Bankotsu said, smirking. "I have to admit it bothers me that he doesn't have faith in my ability!" Bankotsu prepared to attack and kill Inuyasha. Bankotsu went at Inuyasha. "It's too bad this had to end so soon for you all!"

Kagome had her bow and arrow out quickly, shooting an arrow at Bankotsu's arm. "You got him, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, looking at Kagome.

"Fuck yeah! Go Kagome!" Kaori cheered.

Bankotsu looked towards to Kagome, glaring at her. "Well, girl, you'll regret that."

"I'll rip your fucking head off if you even try to touch Kagome!" Kaori yelled.

Kagome glared at Bankotsu. "You're nothing but a coward!" Kagome looked at Bankotsu's arm. "Huh?"

Bankotsu looked at his arm to see that it turned to bone. He glanced back at Kagome. " _A sacred arrow? She must be Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation."*_

The relic of the priest emitted a barrier around Bankotsu and he started to disappear.

"He's disappearing!" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha tried to get through the barrier to try and stop him but could not. Bankotsu was soon gone and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

" _He's gone..."_ Inuyasha thought, sitting on his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori ran over to him and fell to her knees in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Inuyasha asked her. She smiled and nodded. "...But now what will we do?"

"I don't know," Kaori replied.

"Bankotsu isn't our only problem," Miroku said, walking up the two of them with Shintaro walking with him. "The relic seems to have disappeared as well."

Sango walked up with Shippo and Kirara. "Do you think it helped Bankotsu to escape?" she asked.

"Yes. Probably," Miroku answered.

Shintaro looked at the destroyed shrine. "I don't understand. What happened to Saint Hakushin? He's gone. Where do you think he could've disappeared to?" The others couldn't answer his question...

* * *

 _*Dude...Bankotsu...Inuyasha and Kaori both fucking said her name...and then you think that. Dumbass~ XD_

 _There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Kaori was going to be fighting more than she had in this chapter but I didn't feel like trying to think too hard about this chapter and what happens in it, so I just let Inuyasha and Bankotsu battle one on one like originally (in the show, of course). In the next chapter, Kaori will be talking a lot more than she has been. :3 Also, Inuyasha x Kaori moment in next chapter as well! So you have something to look forward to!_

 _Leave a review and stay awesome!_


	75. Chapter 74

_This chapter will be short. Sorry about that. I know you guys waited so long, only to have a short chapter to read. I wasn't feeling up to updating it today but here it is. A new chapter. Sorry for the long fucking wait DX_

 _Warnings: Short, Errors, OOCness, and Decent-ish?_

 **Chapter Seventy-Four: Moving Forward**

Inuyasha and the crew were back at Shintaro's village. They were outside, talking to Shintaro's sisters; well, Shintaro was telling them of what had happened to their beloved father... Shintaro, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were standing in front of the three sisters while Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kaori stood a little ways behind them.

"F-Father's gone?" one of Shintaro's elder sisters, the one in blue, asked softly, slightly stuttering.

"He died protecting the temple?" another elder sister, the one in green, asked, sniffling from crying lightly.

Shintaro was holding a large white cloth, wrapped around something that was more than likely remains of his father. "Saint Hakushin disappeared from the island because of a demon known as Naraku. I believe father died in a battle against this demon."

"Poor father," the elder sister in pink said. She was frowning since when she heard the news of their father's passing.

"At least he died honorably," the sister in green said. The one in blue covered her face with the sleeve of her kimono as she started to sob more.

Shintaro handed the white cloth to his elder sister in pink. "Our father's bones are in here."

That same sister stared at the cloth, sighing in sadness. "Oh father..."

"We will give him a proper funeral and lay his bones to rest," Miroku commented.

Kaori watched as Miroku and Kagome went with the sisters and Shintaro to give the poor man a proper funeral and burial. Sango went to help. Kaori sighed and crossed her arms, looking at the ground sadly. " _I feel bad that they lost their father..."_

Inuyasha noticed the sad look on Kaori's face and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... It's just... I feel bad because they lost their father... No one should lose their father like that...but I suppose things happen for a reason..." Kaori thought about her own father and how he had died due to Naraku. "Naraku has caused many problems and deaths of innocent people... I hope we stop him soon."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers. "We will. Don't worry."

Kaori didn't respond; she just leaned back so she was leaning against him. " _Guess we should just keep moving forward and not dwell on things...or whatever,"_ she thought.

* * *

After some time, the funeral was over. Inuyasha and the crew were leaving the village. Kagome and Kaori were waving goodbye to Shintaro.

"Goodbye. Shintaro, take good care of yourself!" Kagome yelled.

"Protect your sisters!" Kaori yelled. "Take good care of them!"

Shintaro waved goodbye back and yelled. "I'll pray for your good journey!"

Miroku was waving goodbye at the girls. "If for some reason you ever feel lonely, please don't hesitate to call on me. I'll come to your aid anytime, day or night; especially night-"

Sango grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him along. "That's enough from you, Miroku."

"I want my ear still attached, you know!" Miroku complained as he was dragged by the ear still.

"I wish he'd stop doing that shit," Kaori said. "It's gettin' old..."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed.

The group was soon on their way as Shintaro and his sisters waved goodbye...

* * *

 _There's the new chapter. Sorry it is so short. The next one will be longer, promise. Leave a review and stay awesome!_


	76. Chapter 75

_Alright, so, I will be skipping episode 114 (well, at least, most of it; also more than likely episodes 115 and 116 too because I don't see the need to have to put everything in this fanfic). Nothing is really being missed at all; well, just some fights and drama but this fanfic is suppose to just revolve around Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori so I am leaving out things that they aren't apart of, starting now if I haven't been doing that before now._

 _What is being skipped (somewhat): So, Sango and Miroku head to the mountain since Inuyasha and Kaori cannot pass due to being half demon and Kirara & Shippo couldn't because of being full demons; Kagome stays with them. Meanwhile, Koga fought against two Band of Seven members and was wounded along with his two friends/followers. If I forgot to mention something, feel free to look up the wikia of those episodes to know what had happened that wasn't actually seen in this._

 _I keep saying this but eventually, Sesshomaru will encounter the group again and see his, erm, mate Kagome once again. I still don't have a clue when that shall happen but, uh, it will! Eventually! Probably! Might end up happening when this fanfic gets to the last chapter... Who knows! I haven't watched pass episode 114 (watching show as I write chapters)._

 _OH! BTW! There will be two completely original chapters around the end of this fanfic! So, yeah, there will be Sesshomaru x Kagome and Inuyasha x Kaori moments and Miroku x Sango moments plus their kids being crazy and something else that I am not gonna spoil; you'll find out in the future when those chapters come. XD_

 _Reminder of some of Kaori's powers: she can heal herself and others, she can sense danger, and she creates blue fire. I can't recall if she had other abilities DX Sorry._

 _Warning: Errors, OOCness, and Decent. Only Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kaori, and Kirara will be seen in this chapter with a tiny appearance of Sango and Miroku at the beginning of the chapter. Koga and his friends will be appearing around the end. Also, this chapter will more than likely be short. I know that I keep promising to make the chapters longer but I am so damn sorry that I keep on breakin' it. I won't keep promising shit that probably ain't gonna happen. :( Please don't hate me._

 **Chapter Seventy-Five: Lend a Hand**

Inuyasha and the gang were standing somewhere near Mount Hakurei, near the barrier surrounding it. Kagome was holding Shippo in her arms; he was dizzy again. Kaori was holding Kirara and petting her as she slept. Miroku and Sango were standing behind Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori, standing beside each other.

"Hey, Miroku. Are you sure Naraku is up on Mount Hakurei?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku. Kagome and Kaori turned to look at Sango and Miroku.

"We decided that Sango and I will go survey Mount Hakurei," Miroku stated.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaori; you stay here," Sango said.

Kaori nodded. "Alright. Can do."

"Just check around," Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango. "Don't take any unnecessary risks, okay?"

"Rest assured; that is what we intend to do," Miroku said with a grin. He and Sango then headed off, going up the mountain.

"I hope they stay safe," Kaori commented. "I can't help but be a little worried."

"Yeah, I'm a little worried too," Kagome responded. "I'm not so sure about this." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"We don't really have much choice 'cept to have faith in them," Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah. That's all we really can do right now." Kaori sighed. " _I hate that those two have to go alone."_

Kaori moved to sit on her legs. Kagome moved to sit the same way and Inuyasha sat beside Kaori. They sat there, silently, for several minutes. Inuyasha had his right arm on his right knee, his left leg just laying out lazily as he sat, and started to shake his leg as he started to grow impatient and irritated. The shaking of his leg quickly became faster. Kaori and Kagome both looked at him.

"You alright, Inuyasha?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he continued the shaking of his leg.

Kagome looked at him kind of blankly. "Getting all irritated isn't gonna help us any. Just relax, would ya?"

"What makes you think I'm irritated?" Inuyasha asked. His leg shaking didn't stop.

"How bout you give that leg bouncing thing a rest; it's annoying," Kagome said as she turned her head away from Inuyasha, obviously annoyed.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion before realizing he was shaking his leg. He stopped himself.

Kaori smiled a little. "I didn't think that it was annoying. It kinda sucks being stuck here while we wait for Sango and Miroku to return." Inuyasha looked at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"I wonder if they're okay," Shippo said, now no longer dizzy. Kirara was awake too.

"Huh?" Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome looked at Shippo, slightly surprised that he spoke.

"I just meant that I wonder if Sango and Miroku will be okay on their own," Shippo explained.

"One thing's for sure; they are a lot dependable than you are," Inuyasha commented.

"Idiot. I wasn't suggesting that I didn't trust them," Shippo stated.

"Okay. Then what is it that you are all worried about?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo started to blush a bit. "Well, you know, this and that...and this." Shippo looked at Kaori. "You worried too, right?"

"Well... I'm sure they can handle it. I just am worried that they'll get seriously hurt while they are gone," Kaori said, speaking her thoughts out loud. "Hopefully, they will find something. Like a clue or whatever." Kaori looked at Shippo. "So, what do you mean by this and that?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "What exactly do you mean?"

Kaori thought for a moment. "Wait... Please tell me you are not referring to something you shouldn't be thinking about?"

"I, uh, was just thinking about Miroku, erm, making a move or something," Shippo said, still blushing a bit from embarrassment and such.

"Ahh," Kaori said, nodding. "I see."

"If he tries to do that, the barrier should make him feel sick, right?" Kagome questioned.

"Probably," Kaori and Inuyasha said.

They were soon sitting in silence again. Many minutes went by when Inuyasha suddenly stood up and Kaori could suddenly sense danger.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. "Something the matter?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment and then helped Kaori up. "Let go."

"Right." Kaori knew what was going on and Inuyasha could tell something was up.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"We just need to go," Kaori said.

"I'll explain later," Inuyasha said.

"Okay then..." Kagome stood up. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back; he picked up Shippo too and placed him on his shoulder. "Whoa!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha and Kaori started running; Kaori was still holding Kirara. "Seriously, what's going on?!" Kagome asked loudly. "We're suppose to be waiting for Miroku and Sango!"

"Waiting for them isn't going to get us anywhere," Inuyasha stated as he and Kaori ran. " _This place reeks of an explosion. Not only that but blood; blood of a wolf demon."_

"Also, someone is in trouble. We need to help them," Kaori told Kagome, informing her of what was going on, finally.

Kagome's eyes widen. "Then run faster!"

"I can't run but so fast!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Same here!" Kaori yelled.

They soon came across where debris was laying on the ground. Kneeling in front of some debris was Koga's friends: Hakkaku and Ginta. Koga was laying under the debris, unconscious. Hakkaku and Ginta were sobbing. They turned towards Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaori when they heard them coming towards them.

"Inuyasha," Hakkaku said. "It's you. With Kagome and Kaori."

"Koga..." Ginta sobbed out. "He was struck..." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori got closer; Kirara was now on Kaori's shoulder and Shippo on Kagome's.

"His legs were injured in the attack," Hakkaku cried.

"He wasn't able to get away," Ginta said, sniffling.

" _He must have been caught in the blast while fighting Ginkotsu,"_ Kagome thought.

"He's not dead, is he?" Shippo wondered.

"Don't be stupid." Inuyasha threw the debris off of Koga. "He's a wolf demon. He wouldn't die in a place like this." Inuyasha looked down at Koga, angry. "Come on, Koga! Quit lying around! Get up!"

"You expect him to get up with the injuries he has gotten?" Kaori questioned Inuyasha.

"It hasn't stopped him before!" Inuyasha stated in exclamation.

"Yeah, well, that was before," Kaori stated.

"Koga!" Kagome kneeled down beside Koga.

"Stay something, Koga!" Ginta exclaimed, crying a tad still. Koga groaned and opened one of his eyes.

"Koga!" Kagome exclaimed again, only happily since he was still alive like Inuyasha said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed.

"So he did survive," Inuyasha said calmly.

"Damn...it... One...got away on me..." Koga managed to say as he struggled to speak due to his injuries.

"Kaori, you need to heal him!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I will but I don't think this is a good place for me to do so," Kaori said. "A band of seven member could suddenly appear like they most likely did with these three." Kaori frowned as she looked at the injuries Koga had.

"Kaori's right," Inuyasha said.

"I wish we had been here to help you, Koga. Maybe you wouldn't have been hurt this badly..." Kaori said.

"I'm glad you were worried about me," Koga said, smiling weakly.

"Well, duh, but don't think too much about it; you are my friend, nothing more," Kaori said.

"Koga..." Hakkaku said before he passed out from his injures.

"We're glad you're alive..." Ginta said before passed out too and for the same reasons as Hakkaku. Koga followed suit with passing out.

"I think I might have to heal them here. There's no way we can move them somewhere safer," Kaori said, moving to kneel beside Koga first since his injuries were worse.

"We'll watch your back," Kagome said.

"I know you guys will," Kaori stated as she began to heal Koga, her hands hovering over his injuries. It would take a while...

* * *

 _This turned out longer than expected._

 _There's the new chapter. It took a couple of hours for me to do. I'm gonna try to update this again on Thursday. So, this story will be updated on Tuesdays/Wednesdays and Thursdays (starting next week). The chapter is called what it is called because Koga and his friends get help from Kaori (and others); she is lending them a hand, no?_

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed or you didn't enjoy or whichever. Stay awesome._


	77. Chapter 76

_What shall be skipped: Sesshomaru gets confronted by Jakotsu while Rin and Jaken run, but those two encounter Suikotsu and Rin falls off a bridge, only to wake up in Suikotsu's arms, heading to Suikotsu's old village or what he had once thought of as his village when he was kind. Kikyo ends up saving Rin from Suikotsu and Suikotsu dies (I think). That's basically all that happens in episodes 115-116 and that won't be seen in this chapter. Sorry if you are disappointed or anything. DX_

 _Sorry I didn't update yesterday or last Thursday. I didn't feel like working on this last Thursday. The reason for not updating yesterday is because I didn't feel good at all. Ugh DX Today, I woke with my right ear hurting; it isn't now but only because I took some pain pills. I feel pain in it when I yawn which is very fucking weird... DX_

 _Good news (that doesn't involve this fanfiction, sorry): I have temporary half blue hair since my mom didn't have enough stuff to make my hair all blue! After the blue is gone, she might bleach my hair blonde since she said it looked nice when she bleached part of my hair for her to do the blue! XD I thought it looked nice too in the pic she took! XD I don't mind being a blonde._

 _Warning: Short, OOCness, and Errors. Appearance of only a couple of the characters just like last chapter._

 **Chapter Seventy-Six: Still Lending A Hand**

Kaori was able to partially heal Koga before Inuyasha deemed it too dangerous to stick around that area any longer. Kirara wasn't too weakened by the nearby barrier's presence so she was able to transform and Kaori helped Inuyasha place Ginta and Hakkaku on Kirara's back. Kagome and Shippo also climbed on her. Inuyasha took the liberty of carrying Koga himself; because he didn't want Kaori to do so or because he was feeling generous, it was uncertain for sure why he was doing so. Kirara was following Inuyasha and Kaori was running along side of Inuyasha.

Kagome questioned Inuyasha. "How far are we going anyway?" Inuyasha didn't answer her immediately so she felt like he was ignoring her. "Hello? Could you, at least, answer me?"

Inuyasha growled impatiently and angrily. He seemed annoyed or maybe irritated. "I don't know how far. I'm just going to keep going until I find a safe place to take this mangy wolf."

"I was surprised that you are even bothering to help him and his friends," Kaori said speaking to Inuyasha as she ran beside him. "I thought you were beginning to mature a bit, putting your little feud or whatever with Koga aside, but that was until you said that insult. Now I just think you are doing it just to make me happy since I consider them friends."

"Hmph," Inuyasha responded. "I'm just doing it to do it, alright?! There isn't a reason why!"

"Surrre, there isn't," Kagome and Kaori both mumbled to themselves.

"Why are we moving suddenly, though? Kaori could've healed them where we were and we could have just watched her back," Shippo said.

"It was risky to stay there," Kaori said. "We should have left sooner but..." She had wanted to heal Koga as quickly as possible. She was worried he would die, to be honest. She didn't like him but he was a friend and she cares about her friends.

"The band of seven are after the Shikon Jewel shards in Koga's legs," Inuyasha informed Shippo. "Who knows when those freaks are going to come after him again."

Kaori had a curious look on her face. " _I'm curious...as to if he managed to kill one of the members or not. Hopefully, he managed to harm one of them greatly,_ " she thought.

"You are right about that for sure, Inuyasha." Kagome understood why they had moved and why they were moving so far.

"Come on! Hurry up, will ya?!" Inuyasha moved faster.

Kaori blinked. "He must be eager to get Koga off his back." Kaori moved faster too so she could keep up with him.

"Did you hear that, Kirara?" Shippo asked. Kirara let out a growl and started moving faster as well.

By the time they found a secluded cave near a mountain stream for them to stay at, Ginta and Hakkaku had woken up, though they were still injured and only had just needed some rest; Kaori was still going to heal them regardless anyways. Kirara landed by the cave. Inuyasha and Kaori had somehow ended up behind Kirara and were soon there as well. Ginta, Kagome, and Hakkaku got off of Kirara as Inuyasha, now carrying Koga on his shoulder, and Kaori approached.

"Here." Inuyasha dropped Koga roughly. Ginta and Hakkaku both moved to sit on the ground, holding their leader and friend.

"Hey, don't be so rough," Ginta said.

"Hmph." Inuyasha grunted.

"Can't you be a little nicer at least?" Kaori asked him.

"Yeah. Koga's hurt, remember?" Kagome agreed, questioning Inuyasha.

"Kaori can just heal him," Inuyasha stated. "Since she seemed to really want to do that so badly. She might as well mate with him too."

"...Are you serious right now?!" Kaori suddenly yelled, no longer being calm. "I'm only doing this because he is my friend! You don't have to get so jealous over nothing but then again, it is something that tends to always happen!" Of all places for them to have a couple's spat, it had to be on a mountain where they could be found and attacked at any moment...

"Well, how do you think I was going to feel when you had your hands all over him?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I didn't have my hands all over him! My hands were hovering over him! I wasn't even close to touching him!" Kaori hissed. "I can't believe we are even having this argument! It's so stupid!" She crossed her arms and hmphed before looking away from Inuyasha.

" _I can't recall the last time these two have argued. I don't think they ever had..."_ Kagome thought.

"I should have took the shards from his damn legs instead of saving him," Inuyasha said, angrily looking down at Koga. "I should have just abandoned them." Kagome sighed.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha blankly. "Then why didn't you do it?"

"I already told you! I had no reason! Besides, I'm not the kind of guy to take advantage of someone who can't defend themselves," Inuyasha told him.

Kaori didn't look back at Inuyasha but she looked at the rocks around the cave, her face expression softening. She knew that Inuyasha had did it for her and for Kagome; she was sure of it, but Inuyasha was too stubborn to admit such a thing since he hated Koga and didn't want to admit the girls had influenced his decision. Hell, Kaori also believed that maybe Inuyasha was starting to slowly consider Koga a friend but who knows. It was hard to tell with him... His thoughts and opinions were his alone...

After a while, Kagome was inside of the cave with Hakkaku and Ginta, sitting in front of Koga, whom had yet to awaken even after being mostly healed by Kaori (she need a break). Shippo and Kirara were watching Inuyasha; he was floating in the stream, staring angrily at the sky. Kaori was standing behind them.

"I've seen lots of strange things but what is he thinking?" Shippo wondered. Kirara made a purring noise and moved, doing what seemed to be her way of shrugging.

Kaori watched Inuyasha for a moment before jumping down to land on a rock near where Inuyasha was floating. "Hey..."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Kaori frowned and she kneeled down on the rock. "I just...wanted to thank you for helping Koga and his friends... I don't know your real reason for helping them but I'll thank you anyways since I don't expect Koga to do so..."

"Whatever," was all Inuyasha said.

"...I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I just hate that you and Koga cannot get along, even when you aren't even fighting...and when one of you isn't even awake..." Kaori gripped her kimono, sighing.

Inuyasha looked toward her. When he saw that she was frowning, his angry look softened. He went over to where she was but didn't get out of the water. "I'm sorry for arguing with you. I guess I'm not such a good mate, huh?"

"You were blinded by jealousy," Kaori stated. "I thought I made it clear that you're the only guy I'll ever love and need in my love life?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Well, maybe you didn't say it clear enough..."

Kaori laughed a little and pulled him close to him. "I love you, ya idiot, and I shall only love you in a romantic way, no one else."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slowly and laid his head on her shoulder. He smiled a little to himself. "I love you, too. And I'm not an idiot."

"Pffft, surrre," Kaori sarcastically remarked. "Whatever you say." She pulled out of the hug slightly to give Inuyasha a quick, sweet kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha blushed again. "...I may be a bit of an idiot," he admitted to her and himself.

"A lot of an idiot, you mean?" Kaori smiled.

Inuyasha glared playfully. "No, I'm sure I'm only a bit idiotic." Kaori just shook her head and kissed Inuyasha again...

* * *

 _Starting next week, I will most definitely try to update this on Tuesdays and Thursdays. / I really am sorry for all the shitty-ness of what I say as excuses or whatever. I can't help it how I feel on some days and other days. How I end up feeling is completely random DX I can be fine one day, horrible the next, okay but don't wanna update the next next day and like that the next day after that too, and etc._

 _I will try to start making longer chapters. I am kinda getting tired of making short ones but at least I am getting some chapters put up, right? *smiles* And, yay! Another Kaori x Inuyasha moment, sort of! Yay!_

 _Leave a review if you wish and stay awesome. :3_


	78. Chapter 77

_I apologize that Tuesday and Thursday I didn't update. Too much stress in this household of mine that shit just happens and my plans change DX Also fucking headaches. I've been getting them so much for the past week or so and it is fucking annoying. Gah! So, so sorry. Just be expecting updates to happen on Tuesdays and Thursdays. If it doesn't happen one week, expect it to happen the next week._

 _Warnings: OOCness, Errors, and Short (because I didn't feel like making a long chapter)._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven: HE'S AWAKE!**

Koga slowly began to wake up. Kagome, Ginta, Shippo, and Hakkaku were sitting in front of him; Ginta and Hakkaku were clearly happy that he was finally awake.

"He's awake," Shippo stated, staring at Koga.

"Koga," Hakkaku said, tears in his eyes still. Ginta also had tears in his eyes.

Kagome smiled. "What a relief. You were unconscious all night long."

"Kagome..." Koga said, looking at her.

"Koga, do you remember what happened to you?" Ginta asked him.

"You were caught in that blast when that iron monster, Ginkotsu, exploded," Hakkaku explained to him, though he probably didn't have to explain.

"That's right," Koga said. He was still hurt since Kaori hadn't fully healed him.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked him out of concern.

"Oh man." Koga sniffed and started yelling. "I stick to high heaven! How come?!" He started squirming around. "My whole body reeks of dog!"

"I'm not surprised," Kagome said with a grin. "Inuyasha carried you here."

"Wha?" Koga started at her, completely surprised. Koga hit his friends. "Why'd you let that mutt carry me for?! You two should've, not Inuyasha!"

"We would have except..." Ginta started.

"We were hurt too," Hakkaku finished. Koga growled and clenched his fist.

"See? I told ya we should've left the fool where he was," Inuyasha said as he appeared at the entrance of the cave with Kaori beside him. "Then again, I never expected him to show me any gratitude."

"Be nice, Inuyasha." Kaori placed her hand on his shoulder. "He and his friends are still hurt."

"I don't care," Inuyasha growled. Kaori removed her hand and sighed. He was back to being angry and grumpy again.

"What happened to you? You're totally soaked," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

"He was trying to cleanse himself of Koga's scent," Kaori informed her.

"You mean his wolf stench. It seeped through my clothes!" Inuyasha complained.

"Same thing but politer," Kaori mumbled, staring blankly ahead of her, looking at no one in particular.

"Ugh, disgusting." Inuyasha started to shake himself dry. The water of him went flying on everyone else.

"Hey! You're the one who's disgusting!" Koga yelled, trying to get up. Ginta and Hakkaku kept him down.

"Gee... Thanks. I really wanted to get slightly covered in water," Kaori sarcastically said before sighing. Kagome sighed.

"Let's get out of here," Inuyasha said after he finished shaking off the water he had on him.

"Huh?" Kagome wondered.

"What?! Koga is in no condition to be able to move just yet!" Kaori exclaimed.

"We don't have to help him anymore, Kaori!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You don't have to help him anymore if you don't want to, but I am not just going to let him stay here with his friends and have all three of them die!" Kaori yelled. She went over to were Kagome, Koga, Ginta, Shippo, and Hakkaku were and kneeled down by them.

Koga smirked and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, sweet Kaori, for saving my life."

Inuyasha growled and stormed over to them, making Koga let go of Kaori's hand. "I'm the one you should be thanking since I let her heal you!"

"All you did was carry me," Koga said, staring at Inuyasha somewhat blankly and angrily. They growled at each other.

" _When will they stop their stupid fighting?"_ Kaori thought, sighing.

"Hmph. He looks like he is feeling alright to me," Inuyasha said.

"He can't move yet!" Kaori yelled.

"What about Sango and Miroku? They'll be going back to find us soon, don't you think?" Inuyasha questioned her and Kagome.

"I guess so," Kagome said.

"He has a point. We should probably go back," Shippo said.

Kaori spotted one of Naraku's bugs on a vine outside the save. "Look!"

Inuyasha turned. "It's a poisonous insect." It started flying away. Kaori was going to use her fire ability to kill it but Inuyasha stopped her. "I'll go after it and kill it before it gives away our location. Stay here." Inuyasha jumped off before anyone could protest.

"Damn it, Inuyasha..." Kaori whispered, shaking her head. "Idiot..."

* * *

 _There's a short chapter. I promised my sister I would watch a scary movie with her...and I am regretting it. DX I hate scary movies! Dad is gonna watch with us so...yay? Gah! I am gonna piss myself and cry, I know it!_

 _Leave a review if you liked this chapter or found my random thought about what is bout to happen to me at 12am (3/36/2016). Also, hey, tell me what your favorite scary movie is if you like/love them or tell me which one that scares you the most if you dislike them. I love the Halloween and Nightmare of Elm Street films but everything else just...kills me DX_


	79. Chapter 78

_Hiya! I hope you are all doing well! I decided to use the idea of TheSkullKing from Quotev: "I think Renkotsu should try to kidnap Kaori to bring her to Naraku in next chapter but Inuyasha saves her on time." I shall try to make that happen but it might turn out differently than what you had in mind! :D So this will be slightly different than of what the rest of Episode 117 was._

 _Was meant to be posted yesterday (Tuesday) but I didn't feel like making all of the chapter in one day._

 _Warnings: Errors and OOCness._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight: The Short Battle With Renkotsu**

Kaori stood at the entrance of the cave with her arms crossed. Kagome, Ginta, Hakkaku, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting around Koga, who was laying down and resting.

" _Why would one of those insects just suddenly appear out of nowhere like that?"_ Kaori thought as she looked around. " _...I don't sense danger but I have a gut feeling that the insect was meant to lead Inuyasha away... I need to try and pay attention to everything. A member of the band of seven will more than likely try to attack if what I think is really true."_

Kagome looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Ginta. Hakkaku. How are you two feeling now?"

"Not quite back to normal yet," Hakkaku stated.

"Well, we got hit pretty hard actually," Ginta said.

"You'll be completely fine soon enough," Kaori told them without looking in their direction. "Which is great, though I am sorry that I did not heal either of you yet."

"You don't need to apologize," Hakkaku told her.

"Mmm..." Kaori continued looking around. " _Now I can sense that we're in danger."_ She glanced towards Shippo and Kirara when they both made a noise and Kagome stood up, heading over to where Kaori was standing. Shippo jumped on Kagome's back.

"Do you smell it too, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "And do you, Kaori?"

"I can't smell anything. I don't have such a great sense of smell like you but I do sense that we're in danger...of someone. A band of seven member, I'm sure, but I do not know which one," Kaori stated.

"I only sensed a jewel shard," Kagome informed them both. The three of them were quiet for a few seconds...

"Shippo... What exactly do you smell?" Kaori asked.

"I smell something like gunpowder," he told her.

"Gunpowder?" Kaori questioned. "Maybe it's-" Suddenly, the side of the mountain exploded and large boulders fell into the river. The river started to move faster and much more violently.

"The river!" Kagome exclaimed. The next thing they knew, burning logs with oil went down the river and soon the whole river was on fire.

"Shit!" Kaori yelled. "Get back, Kagome!"

"What is this!?" Shippo asked, frightened.

"It's the band of seven!" Kagome answered in exclamation.

"It's Renkotsu!" Kaori informed them. "It has to be!"

She was correct. At the top of the cliff edge before them was Renkotsu. He was glaring down at them. "I have filled the river with oil. You're all trapped."

"Lousy specter," Koga said, hearing everything. He was angry. "I'll kill him this time for sure."

Kagome ran towards where he and his friends were to get her bow and arrows. "Don't do it, Koga! You're still hurt! Kaori and I can handle this!" As she headed back over to Kaori, Kaori's blue flames had already formed in her hands and she had sent a few fire blasts at Renkotsu, only for him to dodge each one.

"Damn it!" Kaori hissed angrily.

"I got him." Kagome readied an arrow to fire it right at Renkotsu, aiming for the jewel shard in his neck. However, he pulled out some machinery and out came a shit load of normal flames, heading straight for them. Kaori put up a protective barrier of her blue fire in front of her and Kagome. However, too much fire was being shot at them and Kaori felt like she was being hit by a ton of bricks.

"Shit!" Kaori yelled as she couldn't continue to keep up her barrier. It was surprisingly too much for her to handle.

"Kaori! Kagome!" Inuyasha landed in front of them, his red robes stopping the fire and he grabbed both of them, moving them back into the cave.

"Thanks," Kaori said, sighing.

"Damn that Renkotsu," Inuyasha growled. He placed his red robes over Kagome and Kaori. "He must be really anxious for me to kill him since he wasted no time getting here!" He left the cave and went to battle Renkotsu. Renkotsu fired cannons at Inuyasha and Inuyasha had to have Kirara help him out. Inuyasha was unable to land a hit as Renkotsu rapidly fired cannons at him. Inuyasha was seemingly defeated.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori yelled.

Renkotsu fired another cannon at the cave. Everyone moved to get out of the way. When no one made a peep inside the cave, Renkotsu went into it to see that everyone was on the ground, injured. He believed they were dead when they were, in fact, not. "Good, they're dead. The shards are mine at last." Renkotsu was about to cut the shards out of Koga's legs but Koga opened his eyes and kicked him away, knocking him on his ass. Renkotsu dropped his cannon mechinism and Koga placed his foot on it.

"No one's dead in here," Koga stated angrily, glaring at Renkotsu.

Kaori rubbed her head. "That was a rough landing."

"You should be grateful, Koga," Shippo said. "You might had been incinerated if you weren't covered by Inuyasha's robe."

"Yeah, Koga," Kaori said. She continued rubbing her head.

"I'm not crazy about touching anything belonging to that sticky mutt," Koga said, glancing at Shippo and Kaori.

"You think you outwitted me?" Renkotsu questioned with a glare.

"What was that?" Koga went back to glaring at Renkotsu.

"This battle is far from over!" Renkotsu pulled out some fire bombs. "I'll blow you to Hell!"

"Are you crazy?! You'll kill yourself along with us!" Kagome yelled.

"Silence! There's no turning back for me now!" Renkotsu exclaimed. He was back on his feet.

"Wait a minute! I thought you worked for Naraku! Aren't you suppose to make sure Kaori stays alive since he wishes to have her?!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up, Kagome!" Kaori yelled. "I rather die than be in Naraku's hands again!"

" _That's right. He wanted to have us bring him some girl named Kaori. That slipped out of my mind completely; I couldn't care less about what he wanted. However, perhaps he'll hand over a few more shards in exchange for her."_ Renkotsu smirked but it soon vanished when Kaori kicked the fire bombs out of his hand.

"Leave us alone already! We're tired of your bullshit!" she yelled. "Motherfucker!" She punched him in the face, not using her flames to avoid accidentally harming her friends and sister. The punch was hard enough to knock Renkotsu back on his ass.

Renkotsu was pissed. He didn't care about trying to get the girl to Naraku anymore. All it took was for Kaori to get him angrier just by hitting him. Renkotsu picked up the fire bombs laying near them and quickly caught the fuses on fire.

Kaori's eyes widened. "Shit!" She had given him a chance to blow up the cave!

"You're all dead!" Renkotsu yelled, getting back up. He smirked and started laughing evilly.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said, appearing behind Renkotsu.

Renkotsu turned towards Inuyasha. "You again!" he growled. With his back turned towards Koga, Koga got his chance to kick Renkotsu and sent him flying; Inuyasha moved and Renkotsu flew past him, landing a little ways away. Renkotsu got up, the fire bombs still in his hand.

"He's up again, mutt!" Koga yelled.

"Not for long!" Inuyasha tackled Renkotsu, sending them both towards the fire Renkotsu caused and the fire bombs exploded. There was a large splashing wave of the river rising up because of the explosion.

"INUYASHA!" Kaori and Kagome screamed. Kaori and Kagome ran out of the cave, Inuyasha's robe over just Kagome since she needed it more than Kaori did (however it did protect her and the others from the blast that Renkotsu thought had killed him; that definitely could have seriously harmed Kaori and it would have taken time for her to heal). Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga ran out, following them along with Shippo. Inuyasha and Renkotsu both weren't anywhere in sight. They all ran alongside the river, looking for Inuyasha. Kirara was even with them, back to her small form.

"Inuyasha?!" Kaori called out. "P-Please answer me, damn you! Inuyasha!?"

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome called out. She was gripping Inuyasha's robes tightly in her hands.

"I'm sure we'll find him soon!" Hakkaku told the girls, trying to reassure them.

"He probably washed up on the riverbank!" Ginta yelled.

"That's if the mutt wasn't blow into a million pieces," Koga said, calmly. Kagome and Kaori stopped running, Hakkaku and Ginta stopped behind them, and Koga stopped in front of them. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's robes.

"D-Don't say that!" Kaori yelled. "He's fine...!"

"Koga!" Ginta exclaimed.

"What? I'm just telling them like it is. Besides if that idiot had-Huh?!" Koga stared at Kagome and Kaori. Kagome was crying into the robes and Kaori was looking down at the rocks, tears in her eyes. Kagome was upset that she possibly caused her friend and Kaori's mate to die while Kaori was upset at the possibility that he could be dead.

"H-He can't be dead, damn it! He can't just...suddenly die from that after all we've fucking been through!" Kaori yelled, her tears still threatening to fall. "S-So shut the fuck up, Koga, you bastard, before I knock y-your damn teeth in!"

"It's my fault..." Kagome looked at Kaori. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault because he had me wear his robe!" She continued to sob.

"H-He's not fucking dead!" Kaori yelled, clenching her fists. She shut her eyes tightly and the tears began to fall. " _He can't be...dead..."_

"It's his own fault for making you wear his sticky-" Koga was hit in the back of the head by Inuyasha.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha had his fist up and was staring blankly at Koga.

"I-INUYASHA!" Kaori opened her eyes and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried against his chest. "I-I knew you were alive. I-I hoping you were... I was worried that...you might had been... I'm so glad you're okay!"

Inuyasha lightly pet her head, his fingers slightly brushing against her neko ears. "It's okay, Kaori. I'm okay." Kaori continued to sob, now from happiness. "Renkotsu threw the fire bombs so he valued his life after all."

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and hit his arm, still crying some. "You idiot! You made me cry for nothing! I thought I caused you to die! I thought I caused Kaori to lose you! I thought I lost a friend! I hate you!" She was angry but happy he was fine, despite what she was saying.

Inuyasha looked at her blankly before rolling his eyes and patting her head. "Whatever. I'm sorry, okay? For worrying you both. Now quit your crying."

" _I hate it when he goes from sweet to rude..."_ Kaori thought as her tears slowly began to dry...

* * *

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter. :P The idea did turn out differently where Kaori didn't need saving from being kidnapped. Only way to have her get kidnapped is when she is unconscious like that first time. :D It was a great idea though and I somewhat made it happen. If anyone has any ideas, I can try to use them. Oh and Renkotsu obviously got away (least, I think it is obvious he did)._

 _Peace! Love ya!_


	80. Chapter 79

_Warnings: Errors, OOCness, Short_

 _Welcome to a new chapter. It may not be long but at least I updated, yeah? I'm going to work on a new chapter this weekend so that I will actually update on Tuesday. Yay! Anyways, please enjoy it! :3_

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine:** **Separation**

Kagome was standing around, holding Shippo and Kirara as she looked at Mount Hakurei. Behind her stood Kaori and Inuyasha. They were all silent...

" _Miroku and Sango still aren't back,"_ Kagome thought as she continued to stare at the mountain. " _They've been gone way too long. I hope they're not in any kind of trouble."_

"I'm tired of this," Inuyasha commented.

"Hmm?" Kaori looked at him.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "Kagome, you wait here."

"Huh?" She turned around to face him, confusion written on her face.

Kaori walked over to them. "I'm going to assume you want to go and find them." Them was referring to Sango and Miroku.

"Yes and you're coming with me," Inuyasha said.

"I am?" Kaori questioned.

"You want to stay here with them and wait?" he asked her. "Doesn't matter either way. I just thought you'd want to go."

Kaori blushed lightly. "I do want to go with you. Both of us would have a better chance if we run into Renkotsu again or whoever is left from that annoying group."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright then."

"Are you two crazy? You can't go pass the sacred barrier!" Kagome exclaimed,

"We're both half-demons. We can handle it," Inuyasha said.

"Hopefully. If we're lucky, only the demon half of us will be purified," Kaori said, crossing her arms. Her ears twitched from slight worry; she was doubting what she had said, fearing that they would die...

"You two really are crazy. You don't know what could happen!" Kagome was worried about what could happen to them. She didn't want to lose them.

"Just wait for us to come back, Kagome. Sheesh." Kaori rolled her eyes. "We've already made up our minds so you can't make us change our choice on the matter."

Kagome sighed. "..."

"Hey, you scrawny wolves! You still there?!" Inuyasha called out.

From behind them, Hakkaku and Ginta popped up. Koga popped up behind them. "Yeah, mutt, what do you want?" Koga asked.

"You stay here and make sure Kagome is safe," Inuyasha said.

"Why? What's going on?" Koga asked as he approached them.

"Miroku and Sango have been gone for a long time and haven't returned yet," Kagome explained.

"Which is why Inuyasha and I are going to go look for them," Kaori stated. "So, can you protect her?"

Koga gripped Kaori's hands in his. "You can count on me, Kaori."

"Yeah..." She pulled her hands away from him. "Let's go, Inuyasha..." She gripped Inuyasha's arm, seeing that he was about to go off on Koga for touching her again and she pulled him along with her.

"Alright." Inuyasha looked back at Koga. "If Kagome gets hurt, we're gonna kill ya."

"She won't get hurt," Koga said.

"You better hope she doesn't get hurt," Kaori said. "Because Inuyasha's right; if she gets hurt, we're gonna kill you." She and Inuyasha headed off.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Hakkaku asked.

"I hope so..." Kagome commented as she stared off at where Inuyasha and Kaori had went...

* * *

 _Leave a review if you wanna and stay awesome. This fanfic is slowly but surely reaching the end._


	81. Chapter 80

_Here's another chapter. Feels like I'm just gonna be updating this whenever and not on Tuesdays & Thursdays. Dx I'm so sorry but stress changes plans and I get a shit load of stress most of the time when my brother gets in a bad mood. Non-stressful days are days where my brother is completely calm. Wish he was always calm. It sucks that he has autism. I wish he wasn't born with it..._

 _Warnings: Errors, OOCness, Short (But At Least I Updated O_O)_

 **Chapter Eighty: Becomin' Human...**

Inuyasha and Kaori ran along side one another, heading towards Mount Hakurei to find Miroku and Sango who were taking a long time to return. They were uncomfortable because of the barrier.

"That damn barrier is damn annoying," Kaori stated as she and Inuyasha ran.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "This is worse than I thought it would be."

The two of them continued to head towards the mountain. Eventually, it was nightfall. Ichigo and Kaori were both struggling, no longer able to approach the mountain any further as they wanted to prevent themselves from being purified.

"We...can't keep going, Inuyasha..." Kaori said. "We'll have to wait for Sango and Miroku...and hope that nothing happened..."

"We can't just back out now," Inuyasha stated as he struggled against the effect of the barrier. Otherwise, they went all that way for nothing.

" _He's right...but what can we do? We can't go any further,"_ Kaori thought. The two of them tried to move but could not. "Wha-?! I can't move!"

" _Damn it!"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Well well, Inuyasha." Renkotsu came up from behind them. "You and your little girlfriend can't go any further. You both look quite weakened by the barrier."

"Renkotsu," Inuyasha growled weakly. Kaori was fearful; were the two of them about to die?

Renkotsu chuckled darkly. "I'm surprised; it's not like you to not notice I was following."

Inuyasha stood up and turned towards Renkotsu; he had no trouble in doing so, though the barrier was still hurting him. Kaori, however, had a bit of trouble doing so considering it stung for her to move. "You again, huh?" Inuyasha glared at Renkotsu. "The band of seven must be really short handed." He was right; there was only three of them left to deal with before they could all go back to focusing on Naraku.

Renkotsu chuckled again. "Your mouth is as sharp as ever. One thing's obvious, Inuyasha; you're in a hurry to get in there, aren't you? Problem is if you do in, even half-demons like yourselves will be purified." He smirked and pointed his cannon towards the mates. "Get going!" He fired the cannon. Inuyasha grabbed Kaori and jumped out of the way of the blast, sending them both back into the barrier further.

"Oh no!" Kaori cried out before letting out a scream of pain along with Inuyasha. They both crashed to the ground. Renkotsu continued to smirk but only for a second. He was surprised to see that the two of them were alive. Kaori sat up, groaning. "What...happened?" She looked at Inuyasha. "You're human, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stared at her, surprised. "And so are you."

"Eh?!" Kaori exclaimed. "I am?!" Indeed, she was. She tried to use her abilities and found she could not. She gasped. "You're right!"

Renkotsu chuckled. "Here I thought the barrier would purify you both, but all it did was get rid of your demon side." Kaori and Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm feeling much better now," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha..." Kaori was pushed behind him a bit. " _Without our powers, we'll be killed! We're going to have to dodge his attacks...!"_

"Die!" Renkotsu yelled as he fired the cannon again. Inuyasha and Kaori both did the only thing they could: they ran out of the way and continued to run further into the barrier with Renkotsu chasing them, sending more cannon fire their way...

* * *

 _Sorry that I haven't been updating this much anymore. I'll try to update more often but please be patient with me. DX Leave a review if you wanna and I'll see ya next time, whenever that is._


	82. Chapter 81

_I had to babysit quite a bit this week and it was very stressful. DX Sometimes I hate being the oldest sibling... I am just glad that my autistic brother acted alright-ish on Thursday, though he did hit some things like he usually does just not as much as he has been._

 _Warnings: Errors, Cursing, and OOCness. I apologize if this is shorter than you hoped. DX So sowwy._

 **Chapter Eighty-One: Dodging Cannons**

Inuyasha and Kaori ran from Renkotsu as he fired cannons at them. They narrowly dodged the cannon fire each time despite just being human now.

"I-Is this really the best idea we have?" Kaori asked, panting. "Running from him and going deeper into the mountain?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran alongside Kaori. "We need to find Sango and Miroku! We came this far already; there's no need to just go back!"

"But our powers! We don't have them! He can easily kill us if he catches us!" Kaori complained. She wanted to find Sango and Miroku, but she did not want to die. "EEK!" she screamed as a cannon landed behind her, exploding. "T-That was close!" She did not stop running and neither did Inuyasha; otherwise, they would be dead.

Renkotsu continue to run after the two mates, chuckling darkly as he did. " _How long do you think you can escape me?"_ Inuyasha and Kaori attempted to climb up the small rocky hill before them. "Gotcha!" He fired another cannon at them, hitting the tip of the hill. It did not hit Inuyasha or Kaori since they made it to the top, but it did, however, make them start rolling down the rocking hill on the other side. The two of them both hit the rocky side of the mountain.

"Oww..." Kaori winced as she sat up.

Inuyasha quickly sat up and placed his hands on her face, quite concerned for his mate. "Kaori, are you alright?"

She nodded, but winced yet again. "That rather hurt... I hate rough landings..."

Renkotsu appeared atop of the rocky hill. He smiled evilly and chuckled darkly once again. "You've nowhere to run." Inuyasha and Kaori were in a crater. "This is as far as you go."

"Damn you," Inuyasha told him. He heard a faint sound coming from behind Kaori and him. " _What's that?"_

"Die!" Renkotsu fired his cannon once again, causing the place where Kaori and Inuyasha were standing to explode. "Heh, got 'em." He went down to the new crater the explosion made but was surprised when he did not see their bodies. He noticed the crack in the rocky wall; Kaori and Inuyasha had slipped through it quickly just before they were hit by the blast. "They must've went inside." Jakotsu suddenly came out of nowhere, approaching him from behind.

"Hey, over here, Renkotsu!" Jakotsu called out.

Renkotsu looked at him. "Jakotsu."

Jakotsu walked up to him slowly. "Hey, what are you doing in a place like this?"

The two of them had a small talk with each other before Renkotsu brought up their group. "So, I guess this is all that's left of us. You, Bankotsu, and myself."

"Exactly." Jakotsu bit his thumb nail, frustrated. "That's what the problem is."

"Hmm?" Renkotsu stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"How could we possibly be called the band of seven if there's only three of us left?" Jakotsu complained. "We've gotta try to come up with a new name." He had a very serious look on his face that meant he wasn't joking around.

Renkotsu sweat-dropped a bit. "Huh. By the way, you don't happen to know where Suikotsu's jewel shard went, do you?"

Jakotsu crossed his arms. "Oh, that? I gave it to Bankotsu, of course."

"Yeah?" Renkotsu stared at Jakotsu as the latter (Jakotsu) began to randomly state names of what their group should be called. " _He doesn't have an inch of greed in this body. It's bad news for me; Bankotsu is getting all the shards. Eventually, he'll want Jakotsu's shard, too. I cannot have that happen."_ Renkotsu smirked. "Jakotsu, I meant to tell you; something interesting has happened recently."

Jakotsu stopped his talk of group names. "Hmm? Interesting you say?"

* * *

Inuyasha was helping Kaori walk through the cave they had entered to escape death. Though they had got into the cave in time, Kaori's leg had gotten injured in the blast since she was the last of the two to enter it.

"As soon as our powers are back, you need to heal your leg," Inuyasha said.

"No shit," Kaori replied. "This here cave is very...large than what I expected."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's really roomy."

The two of them looked back as they heard rumbling from behind them. Inuyasha moved Kaori and himself out of the way as Jakotsu's sword crashed at where they had been at previously. "So, Renkotsu was right," Jakotsu said. He approached the two of them. "Is that really you as a mortal?" He grinned as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha helped Kaori get on his back, feeling that he was going to have to help her dodge soon-to-come attacks. He also had Tetsusaiga in his hands, still within its sheath. "You're as cute a human as you are a half demon," Jakotsu continued.

"Jakotsu," Inuyasha said. He glared at him.

"Why did the gay one have to come after us?" Kaori complained, clearly annoyed by Jakotsu's presence.

Jakotsu glared at Kaori who was laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, hanging on to his back. "I can't wait to kill you." He looked back at Inuyasha and grinned. "I've been looking forward to fighting with you again." He stared at Inuyasha while Inuyasha glared at him... A fight would soon commence...

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review if you wish! Sorry I haven't been very descriptive in this fanfic but I've been more descriptive, more or less, in my other fanfics. I love you guys and I hope you are doing well. :D Peace!_


	83. Chapter 82

_I apologize for the very, very long wait. I haven't updated any fanfics of mine for about 2-3 weeks now. I just haven't felt like working on fanfictions. I've been watching vids, spending time with the fam, gaming with siblings and my Mom, hanging out with my Dad and my sister, working on rewriting chapters for my weird, random Jello story, trying to work on rewriting the first chapter of the sequel to the Jello story, writing the outline of a book about zombies that my two besties will help me with, fixing up the characters for the zomb book, and I have worked on my current remake of a book a tiny bit (but it is better than not at all). I guess, in other words, I have gotten the dose of the real world. Sort of. Not exactly. I don't fucking know._

 _Alright. So, I have gotten my fanfic mojo back. I'll be updating every week until each fanfic is done. I am definitely not making any more fanfics until at least 2 of the current ones are done. I need to start making up my mind on everything and I need to just stop saying what days I am gonna update before suddenly sayin I ain't gonna update. This time, I am 100% sure with my choice. I am updating/working on fanfics nonstop along with my remake of that one book starting right fucking now. I am going to fucking do this shit. I will update every week; one chapter each fanfiction. Maybe even two chapters for some fanfics (not this one because making chapters for this is a lot of work and quite stressful; it also takes a long fucking time but it is completely worth it!). Holy shit, I gotta re-read some of my shit to see what the OCs are like so I don't make them out of character (different from what they have been all this time)._

 _Please enjoy this long awaited chapter! Leave reviews so I'll know if you liked it or not; I'd love to hear some criticism for this fanfic. Only story getting criticism is the Bleach one and I am loving it; it's been too long since I've got someone hating on a fanfic of mine or how I write stuff._

 _This chapter follows episode 119._

 _Warnings: OOCness, Errors, and Cursing Like Always. May be long, may be short._

 **Chapter Eighty-Two: Back to Normal!**

Kaori held onto Inuyasha tightly, forced to stay on his back because of her injury and because of Jakotsu being inside the cave with them. Inuyasha and Kaori were both still completely human, having none of their demon powers to help them fight back. In Inuyasha's hands was Tetsusaiga inside of its sheath.

Jakotsu attacked them with his sword and Inuyasha knocked back the blades with the sheath of Tetsusaiga before running further into the cave, tossing the sheath into Kaori's hand so that she could knock the blades back when Jakotsu quickly re-attacked them.

"Run faster, Inuyasha!" Kaori yelled as she continued to block the attacks, Inuyasha running and carrying her as she did so.

"I can't run but so fast as a human, Kaori!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Push yourself into running faster then!" Kaori knocked the blades of Jakotsu's sword aside once more, the arm she was using getting injured in the process. Kaori winced and switched arms, using a new hand to block with.

"Kaori?!" Inuyasha questioned, not liking that he heard her wince. "What happened?!"

"I'm fine!" she stated in exclamation. "Just keep running!" Blood slowly dripped from her wounded arm but she didn't inform Inuyasha about it.

Inuyasha continued to run further into the cave and hid behind a corner as Jakotsu's blades nearly hit them. Kaori passed the sheath back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran from the corner, somehow managing to run fast even with Kaori on his back, and turned again to block the blades, only for him and Kaori to crash onto the cave floor. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kaori. His eyes widened when he saw that her arm was injured and not just her leg. "Kaori..."

"I said I was fine," Kaori stated. "We have bigger things to worry about right now." As she said this, Jakotsu approached them.

"That's right. Keep running. I want to have my fill on fun," Jakotsu said. "I can't tell you how long I've dreamt of cutting you up." Inuyasha and Kaori stood, Inuyasha standing in front of Kaori protectively as she struggled to stay standing on her own because of her injured leg.

"Go fuck yourself, Jakotsu! The only one who will be cut up is you!" Kaori yelled confidently.

Jakotsu glared at her. "Shut up, you ugly woman! This conversation doesn't concern you! I'd kill you first if you weren't being protected!" He hated Kaori with a passion.

"Suck my non-existent dick!" Kaori yelled in response. Jakotsu attacked the couple again, Inuyasha blocking once more with the sheath. However, the blades went up and over Inuyasha, clashing his right shoulder and cutting up Kaori's right arm, making both of her arms injured and bloody. Kaori let out a cry of pain.

"Kaori!" Inuyasha looked at her before pushing Kaori back some, making her lean against the cave's wall. He looked back at Jakotsu who surprisingly didn't attack while Inuyasha wasn't looking. "Leave Kaori out of this! I'm the one you wanted, right?! Stop hurting her!"

"That annoying woman doesn't deserve to remain alive," Jakotsu stated. "She's ruining my fun with her naughty tongue. I should cut it out!" He attacked again. Inuyasha continued to block the attacks, remaining in front of Kaori and protecting her from anymore hits, but causing himself to get injured more.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori felt so helpless, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She did not want him to die trying to keep her from harm.

"Too bad your body's not cooperating," Jakotsu told Inuyasha, smirking. "Soon enough, you'll be too injured to move and I can kill that horrid woman you so desperately want to protect right before your very eyes!"

"I won't let you do that!" Inuyasha yelled. He continued to block Jakotsu's blades from reaching Kaori and became more injured in the process. Inuyasha fell face-first onto the ground.

Jakotsu walked around him and gripped Kaori's hair as she tried to get away, but slowed down by her injuries. He dragged her towards the front of Inuyasha's face when he leaned up weakly. Jakotsu smirked as he held the blade of his sword against Kaori's neck. "I told you that I would kill this woman in front of you, did I not? Don't look away. You care about this woman so much, I can't wait to see your beautiful tears when she dies and her blood drips all over you."

Before Jakotsu could kill Kaori, demons started to enter the cave suddenly and a lot of them. Jakotsu pushed Kaori onto Inuyasha and ran off, moving out of the way as the demons exited the cave. He then returned to where Inuyasha and Kaori were; Kaori was helping Inuyasha sit up. As Jakotsu approached them, Inuyasha's silver hair and dog ears reappeared while Kaori's black neko ears reappeared.

"They did it, Inuyasha," Kaori said, smiling. "We went to get them out of trouble and they end up getting us out of trouble instead." She started focusing on her wounds, healing them.

Inuyasha smirked and stood in front of her, facing Jakotsu. "You're dead meat."

* * *

 _Leave a review. See ya next time. Yes, I make the ending notes short and simple but not the beginning ones. I'm sorry! DX Don't judge meh! Love ya! XD_


	84. Chapter 83

_This chapter is a day late. I wasn't feeling well yesterday. I am fine now so here is the new chapter! XD_

 _Warnings: Errors, Cursing, and OOCness. This chapter is also short._

 **Chapter Eighty-Three: Bye Jakotsu**

Inuyasha and Kaori had returned back to their normal state; Kaori was healing her wounds and Inuyasha stood in front of her, facing Jakotsu with his Tetsusaiga in hand. He was smirking at Jakotsu, ready for a fight to commence once again. This time, the fight would be fair.

"I'll be taking those dog ears of yours as a souvenir," Jakotsu said as he attacked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked. "Yeah right." He grunted as he dodged the next attack. The attack headed towards Kaori but she paused her healing session to create a protective wall of fire around herself; the blades didn't pass through the protective barrier at all, rendering them useless against it, but not against Inuyasha. " _I'm glad our powers are back. I know that Kaori can protect herself while I fight this bastard."_ The blades wrapped around Inuyasha since they could not go near Kaori. "Damn it!"

Jakotsu chuckled. "Once I pull on this sword, you'll be slashed into pieces." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori was prepared to attack Jakotsu.

"I can handle this, Kaori!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just stay behind your wall of fire!" Kaori hissed in response but did as he said.

Jakotsu smirked. "Bye bye, Inuyasha. Of all the men who have died by my sword, I have to say I like you the best." He swung his sword and cut up Inuyasha a bit.

"It's a little too soon to gloat, Jakotsu!" Inuyasha broke free of the blades and attacked Jakotsu with Wind Scar. Jakotsu was unable to protect himself from it and was gravely injured and buried under rocks from the cave. "It's over." He started walking over to Kaori as she lowered her fire barrier, but heard Jakotsu cough. "You're still alive, Jakotsu?"

Kaori put her barrier down completely. "He is in no shape to attack any further, Inuyasha."

"What are you waiting for? Just finish me," Jakotsu told Inuyasha weakly. "I don't mind dying by your hand, Inuyasha." He coughed again.

Inuyasha looked at him. "No." He placed Tetsusaiga back inside its sheath.

"Hmm?" Kaori tilted her head, confused. He had wanted to kill all of the band of seven members. Why was he not killing Jakotsu?

"Are you sure about this?" Jakotsu asked. "If you don't kill me now, I'll just come after you again. You should know by now how stubborn I can be."

Inuyasha looked at him angrily. "Okay, fine then. I'll kill you when I see you next." He ran towards Kaori. "Let's go." He went past her and she quickly followed, her leg mostly healed. They ran through the cave for a while.

"Inuyasha... Why didn't you kill Jakotsu?" Kaori asked.

"He was going to die anyways," he answered.

Kaori blinked and sighed. "Okay then. I would've killed him."

"I didn't want you to have to do something like that," Inuyasha stated. He stopped running and so did Kaori.

Kaori looked at him. "I guess I understand. Now, there is only two of them if Jakotsu does indeed die."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah and then we'll be able to look for Naraku in peace."

"Mhm." Kaori agreed. The two of them continued through the cave...

* * *

 _I cannot remember if I have had Kaori use her power to create a protective fire barrier around herself. It's something she'll rarely be doing, mostly dodging inside but at the time, she did not have much time to do so, creating the barrier inside. I hope that makes sense._

 _Kaori's Powers Recap: Senses danger, has blue flames that she can throw once they form in her hands and can surround herself to protect herself whenever necessary, and she can heal herself slowly (sometimes fast) and can heal others. These are her only powers, though her fire ability may increase to where she has different attacks of it. I do not know for sure just yet. Also,_ _Kaori's abilities are that of a normal demon, although her hearing and smelling isn't that great at all._

 _The deaths of Jakotsu and Renkotsu were not seen in this chapter, I apologize. I did not want to write them in. However, the battle and defeat of Bankotsu will be in the next chapter, being 2-3 episodes together into one and will be a while until that is posted (possibly next Tuesday or Monday)._

 _Please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter or hated it. Love you either way. :D Peace!_


	85. Chapter 84

_Hope you are having a great Monday! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you were all super patient! Love you!_

 _Warnings: Errors, Cursing, and OOCness. Dialogue slightly different than what was said in episodes, probably. Super short chapter, sorry, but hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer and better. My heart hasn't been into this fanfiction, but my heart has been into my other fanfictions. Not sure why, but it is how it is; I'll continue the story until the end though and I won't be discontinuing it like last time. THIS WILL BE COMPLETED EVENTUALLY!_

 **Chapter Eighty-Four: Last of the Band**

Inuyasha and Kaori continued further into the cave, feeling a odd sensation that was almost as if it was someone's heart beating.

"How odd," Kaori commented as she paused her movement. "It's almost like this cave has a heartbeat." She scratched one of her neko ears, confused and accidentally caused herself to start purring. Inuyasha laughed as he watched her. She removed her hand from her ear and looked at him, confused again. "What?"

"It's nothing. It's just that you let out a cute purr," Inuyasha answered.

Kaori blushed deeply. "S-Shut up!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Do you smell Naraku's scent or not?!" She changed the subject.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah and it seems to be getting stronger."

"So, you think he is inside of this cave, then?" Kaori asked, not longer pouting.

"It's possible," Inuyasha stated.

"We should be cautious about this, then. We don't want to be caught off guard," Kaori said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and the two of them continued on with their running through the cave. They ran for a while.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga as he ran beside Kaori. "Come out and face me, Naraku!" he yelled. Mere seconds after he yelled, a blast of energy was sent their way. Inuyasha and Kaori both dodged it quickly, the cave collapsing slightly. Several large rocks landed in front of the two lovers and once the smoke cleared, they came face-to-face with Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha. You won't be actually meeting Naraku," Bankotsu told Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled. "'Cause you and I have a score to settle."

"Are you planning to block our way?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You're damn right. You killed all of my band of seven brothers and so I'm going to avenge their deaths," Bankotsu stated.

"Will you just leave us the fuck alone and realize that Naraku is just using you!?" Kaori yelled. "You and your friends are just pawns of his! Once you've done his dirty work, he'll just send you back from where you came! Hell, you'll have to go back to being dead or the Shikon Jewel won't be restored which is what Naraku and us want!"

"Don't bother trying reason with him or anything, Kaori. Either way, he is as good as dead," Inuyasha stated.

"That's basically what I just fuckin' yelled. Were you even listening?" Kaori complained.

Inuyasha ignored her and stared at Bankotsu. "If killing you is the only way that'll get me to that bastard Naraku, then it's time for a little reunion." Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!"

"You think that'll work on me?" Bankotu questioned as the powerful attack headed his way. He swung his own sword and send an evenly powerful attack back at Inuyasha, the attacks causing some damage to the cave but not to Bankotsu or Inuyasha; they were evenly matched...

* * *

 _Leave a review! The last battle between Inuyasha and Bankotsu will commence in the next chapter, whenever that is. :D  
_


	86. Chapter 85

_The long waited chapter. I am sorry it took so long to post this. I apologize that the chapters are no longer, well, long and are short now. I try my best. I had limited time to update due to my brother suddenly wanting to get on my laptop a lot again; probably because he gets so easily bored and he has summer school so maybe he does some work because he watches his fav. Minecraft Youtubers. Anyways, I am glad that despite short chapters, you guys are still sticking around until the very end and I appreciate it. Thank you, guys, so much. I love you. I hope you all stay fabulous and if you ever need someone to talk to, please contact me; I'll listen to your issues/problems and do my best to help._

 _However, we should think my brother for hogging the laptop yesterday (6/29/2016) because I was able to make this chapter a bit longer than most chapters of this fanfiction XP So, I guess some good came out of it, huh? :D_

 _The parts with Koga helping Kagome fight demons, the parts with Sesshomaru, and the parts with Kikyo aren't being shown to save some time. I was trying to stick with just staying with scenes that involve Kaori or Inuyasha for the final chapters of the Band of Seven. The parts that were taken out didn't seem all the important to be added in (besides, we can just watch the show or read the manga to see what wasn't in this story). Once the band of seven stuff is over, scenes involving other characters will be back again and perhaps we will FINALLY get a Sesshomaru x Kagome moment._

 _I had planned to put two chapters together but decided last minute to not do that because I probably wouldn't have had time to finish the chapter and post it tonight. So, I hope this pleases you guys and the next chapter will be short, most likely, and will definitely be the end of Bankotsu. I hope. Anyways, enjoy the chapter; I did my very best._

 _Warnings: OOCness, Errors, and Cursing._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Five: Bankotsu's Downfall Slowly Approaches**

Inuyasha and Bankotsu stood across each other inside the damaged cave. Beside Inuyasha was Kaori, surrounded lightly by her blue flames that created a protective barrier to prevent any harm coming her way; Kaori was not going to be a part of the fight, not unless she was completely sure that Inuyasha wasn't going to beat Bankotsu. Inuyasha growled at Bankotsu.

"So, we're evenly matched," Bankotsu commented, breaking the somewhat silence between him and the couple. "Heh." He smirked at Inuyasha.

" _The last time we fought, he also encountered my wind scar,"_ Inuyasha thought as he glared at Bankotsu. " _But now he's even stronger."_ He began to speak to Bankotsu. Well, yell was a better word. "I know what you're up to, Bankotsu! You're using the other six sacred jewel shards!"

Kaori's eyes widened. "He is?" The thought hadn't crossed her mind; she was more focused on Inuyasha's safety, planning to help him if he was in danger of dying. She knew how stubborn he could be, wanting to deal with battles alone; she'd just join in at the last minute.

"Of course and I use them with pride," Bankotsu stated. "I think of them as keepsakes from my brothers. Add my jewel shard to theirs and I have a total of seven. So, you see, I have more than enough power to defeat you!" He attacked Inuyasha with the same attack as before and Inuyasha countered it with his Wind Scar, running towards Bankotsu as the attack completely went around him and Kaori.

" _I don't have time to mess around,"_ Inuyasha thought.

Kaori grunted as she felt some of the cave collapsing around her. Some of the large debris hitting against her protective barrier and rolling down it, not causing any harm to her but causing some discomfort. "We don't have much time to deal with him! Let me help you so we can get to Naraku faster!"

"I can do this alone!" Inuyasha yelled to her before attempted to slash Bankotsu with his Tetsusaiga. Bankotsu swung his own and their swords collided, making Inuyasha fly back and into the cave wall. He landed fast first in some debris of the damaged cave.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori cried out. Keeping the barrier around herself, she sent a blast of the blue flames at Bankotsu. He easily dodged them and went straight for Inuyasha. "Stay away from him!" Kaori sent another flame attack Bankotsu's way, but again, he dodged it easily.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu attempted to stab Inuyasha's head while he remained on the ground, but Inuyasha quickly recovered, getting up just before the blade entered the ground where his head once was. Bankotsu attempted to stab Inuyasha again, but Inuyasha rolled out of the way. Bankotsu continued to smirk. "That's interesting. Were you always this weak, Inuyasha?" A powerful blast of blue flames went in his direction from the side and he barely dodged it. He glanced towards where the attack came from.

"Leave him alone!" Kaori yelled.

Bankotsu's smirk never faded. "You're really feisty, aren't you? I can see fire in your eyes." He straightened up and glanced back at Inuyasha before he turned his head completely to Kaori. "You're quite attractive, too, for a half demon."

"Huh?!" Kaori blushed lightly. "Shut up!" She did not like that her enemy was making her blush. She sent several waves of her flames at him, but he stopped them with his Banryu. Kaori hissed in annoyance, the blush in her cheeks long gone.

"Stop flirting with my mate!" Inuyasha went at Bankotsu, sword raised. Their swords collided again but it did not send Inuyasha flying again. They both glared at each other as their swords continued to collide with each swing. "You should be rotting in your grave and I'm going to make sure that you do!"

" _I have faith in you, Inuyasha. I'm right here to help you if you need it,"_ Kaori thought as she watched the two continue their battle. She bit her lip. " _It's cute when Inuyasha gets jealous."_

"I'm surprised you even care about that women. Naraku told me all about you and your dead priestess. Is this new girl just a replacement of the woman you once loved?" Bankotsu questioned Inuyasha.

More hatred sparked within Inuyasha. "You bastard." He growled as he pushed his sword against Bankotsu, pushing him away before he swung his sword at him. Bankotsu flipped out of the way.

On the sidelines, Kaori's eyes began to water. " _Why am I close to tears? I know that Inuyasha loves me much more than Kikyo. I'm his mate so our future together is sealed and any amount of love he may still have for Kikyo doesn't matter...so why...do I want to cry...?"_ She was unsure why she was getting upset; perhaps she did not want to believe that her mate did not truly love her and the negative thoughts were slowly forming in the back of her mind...

Bankotsu moved on to talking about something else related to Inuyasha. "You were pinned to a tree for fifty years so you have no right to criticize me and my brethren."

Inuyasha glared at him, keeping his Tetsusaiga pointed at Bankotsu. "You and Naraku have been talking a lot from what I'm hearing."

"Inuyasha... Please, stop the chitchat and kill him..." Kaori said slowly. "This is just...getting annoying." And possibly too much for her to bear if Kikyo and Inuyasha former romance was mentioned more.

Inuyasha nodded, not looking at Kaori, and continued his battle with Bankotsu. They collided swords multiple times in a row before Inuyasha jumped back and attacked with his Wind Scar. Bankotsu counter attacked and the cave practically collapsed on top them all. Bankotsu and Inuyasha pulled themselves out of the rocky debris while the flames surrounding Kaori destroyed the debris that was both on top of her and surrounding her.

"At least the cave won't be collapsing anymore..." Kaori commented, removing her protective barrier; she didn't see why she'd need to continue having it up when she didn't have much to worry about. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered. "Are you?"

"Mhm," she replied.

"So, you both survived," Bankotsu stated, looking at the two of them. "That's good cause now I can kill you both!"

"One of us will be dying today, but it isn't going to be Kaori or me!" Inuyasha yelled before leaping at Bankotsu. The two of them sent attack after attack at each other. Inuyasha desperately wanted to use his Backlash Wave, but Bankotsu had no demonic aura; it would make it so much easier for him to kill the bastard.

Bankotsu seemed to be kicking Inuyasha's ass, knocking him back into debris many times. Kaori sent multiple flame attacks at him, having enough of Bankotsu's bullshit. It distracted Bankotsu, who dodged, and it allowed Inuyasha to get up close, knocking Banryu out of Bankotsu's hand and clawing out two of the seven shards that he had within him.

"Yeah!" Kaori cheered. She moved near Inuyasha and Bankotsu, picking up the shards. Teamwork was definitely what they had needed.

Bankotsu gripped his wounded right arm. "How dare you. Seems like you have all the luck."

"Oh, it's more than just luck, Bankotsu," Inuyasha stated as he smirked. "I'm gonna cut out all the shards. I bet the next one's in your neck." Inuyasha clawed at Bankotsu's neck, but Bankotsu swiftly dodge each blow and chuckled.

Bankotsu punched Inuyasha, making him land on his back. "Don't underestimate me, half-demon. Just who do you think you're dealing with?"

"An asshole," Kaori answered. "That's who we're dealing with and you're going to lose."

Bankotsu glared at her. "I'm not going to lose to anyone."

* * *

 _Review. Let me see the review. Let me hear your awesomeness or your hatred. I want to see more review. I am beginning to get jealous of everyone who gets loads of reviews for their story, even after it is done. *pout* So uncool._


	87. Chapter 86

_Warnings: Possible Out of Character Moments, Errors/Typos, and Cursing. Also, not a too long chapter but it is...at a decent amount, I think. I guess. :D I don't know. You love me. Gimmie hugs! *arms open wide* GIMMIE ALL DA HUGS, DAMN IT! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!_

 _This is kind of a drama like chapter, I guess? Idk. It feels like it is one, in my opinion. Whatever. I hope you like it regardless! Also, this will be very different than what happened in the episode but who cares because we needed some more original shit!_

 _PLEASE TELL ME IF I FUCKED UP AT SOME PART OF THIS CHAPTER SO I CAN FIX IT OoO_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Six: The End of the Band of Seven**

Bankotsu was glaring at Kaori. "I'm not going to lose to anyone. Never have."

Kaori smirked. "Actually, you did lose. You were killed by your enemies and now you are about to be killed again by another enemy of yours." She could only imagine how angry she was making Bankotsu and she was enjoying it. Inuyasha got off of the ground quickly, pushing Kaori out of the way just as Bankotsu swung his fist; Inuyasha got a punch to the face again instead of Kaori. "Inuyasha!"

Bankotsu punched Inuyasha again, knocking him into the cave wall. Inuyasha went at him again, but was punched many times in the face by Bankotsu and knocked into the wall yet again. Inuyasha fell to the ground, temporarily defenseless; he was too weak to move for the time being. "Why are you trying so desperately to protect this woman? You can't actually have feelings for her when it's that priestess you love so much." Inuyasha growled lowly where he laid, one eye closed as he glared up at Bankotsu with his still open eye.

"I'm not a fucking rebound girl!" Kaori threw fire at him and he dodged while chuckling. Kaori hissed and ran at him, throwing a punch at him instead with blue flames surrounding her fist. He somehow dodged it and smacked her left cheek so hard that it made her fall to the floor.

"You're pathetic and blind," Bankotsu told her, standing over her and smirking down at her. "Anyone can see that you are just a replacement." First, he had flirted with her, but had somewhat insulted her afterwards. Now, he was just plain insulting her, saying it right to her face. As Kaori rubbed her cheek and her eyes filled with tears again, Bankotsu crouched in front of her and gripped her neck tightly. "You should've found a more faithful man."

"Kaori...!" Inuyasha started pushing himself up from the ground. He had been knocked into the cave wall too many times, got punched in the face too many times, and it was all continuing to take a toll on him. He wasn't giving up, though. He was going to help Kaori. Even if it killed him. "...Leave her alone!"

Kaori placed her hands on Bankotsu's arms. "Go back to Hell already!" She burnt his arms greatly as she made her flames reform. He quickly let go of her neck and moved away, pushing her back as he did so causing her to land on her back.

Inuyasha finally got off the ground completely, groaning and growling at the same time. He had gotten his ass handed to him moments ago and he didn't care if it happened again as long as he could keep Kaori from getting hurt further. "Don't ever touch her again!" Inuyasha was able to punch Bankotsu in the face due to him being distracted by his burnt arms.

Bankotsu stumbled backwards. He glared Inuyasha and Kaori once he steadied himself. He watched Inuyasha help Kaori up and watched him stand in front of her protectively. "I'm almost convinced that you really do care about your rebound girl."

Inuyasha growled. "Stop calling her that!" He ran at Bankotsu. The two of them fought, using only their fists. Bankotsu had the upper hand, but Inuyasha wasn't quitting. He wasn't just doing it for himself or to get the jewel shards; he was doing it for Kaori and his friends, to protect them from ever having to deal with the bastard again. He was going down and it was going to be soon.

Bankotsu punched Inuyasha in the face again and once again knocked him against the cave wall before punching him in the stomach. "Is this battle over already?" Kaori ran at him and did a spinning kick, kicking Bankotsu in the face and sending him flying.

"Couldn't you had helped sooner?" Inuyasha complained while groaning.

"S-Sorry!" Kaori quickly got him up. She blushed. "I was distracted by the fact that you defended me."

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned her. Kaori shrugged and continued to blush. He looked at Bankotsu. His eyes widened as Bankotsu went at him, ready to punch him again.

"No!" Kaori took the punch instead, but took the hit rather well. She remained standing and Bankotsu moved to grip her neck again. Inuyasha clawed at Bankotsu's neck, ripping out the three shards while he was distracted with trying to hurt Kaori and made the bastard stumble backwards, falling on his ass. Inuyasha grabbed the shards and Kaori, moving away from Bankotsu. "Thanks. That makes what? Five?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered.

"So, like two more then?" Kaori questioned. She rubbed her face. " _I don't mind getting hit again to give Inuyasha another chance at grabbing the shards. I am glad he took that chance when I took that hit and nearly had the bastard grip my neck again._ " She rubbed her neck next. " _That shit still hurts..."_

"You hear that, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha questioned. "We plan on taking the rest of your shards."

Bankotsu glared at them, holding his neck wound. "Silence, fool! I will never die! I'll just kill the both of you and take back my jewel shards that you stole!"

"Even if you killed us, Naraku would kill you," Kaori stated. "Not only because you have the shards, but for killing me, someone he wishes to have in his grasp. The fact that you harmed me may not settle well with him." She was attempting to use that knowledge to her advantage, whether she liked the fact or not and she definitely didn't like that fact.

"He's more interested in Inuyasha's death so I don't think he'll care if you died too," Bankotsu stated.

" _If I die, it's your funeral,"_ Kaori thought. She had her hands balled up in fists, ready to fight if Bankotsu made a sudden move. She noticed the demons on either side of the cave, blocking the way out. "Hmm. Looks like we have company." Bankotsu followed her gaze.

"I saw them," Inuyasha said. "They are waiting to go after whoever survives."

"How fun," Kaori stated sarcastically.

"Damn, that Naraku," Bankotsu muttered.

"Now you're getting it?" Kaori questioned him, looking back towards him. "You let him play you and your friends like a violin; he used you all. Sad to see that only now you are realizing this. It's not going to prevent us from killing you, though. We're done with your bullshit."

"So what if he used us? Like you actually give a damn. I can kill Naraku if I wanted to. I never trusted him from the start." Bankotsu stood up and smirked again. He jumped towards his Banryu and gripped its hilt as Inuyasha attempted to stop him. Instead of attacking Inuyasha or Kaori, he attacked the watching lesser demons and counted as he did.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked, surprised by this. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and used wind scar to kill a load of the demons watching.

"Maybe he's going insane," Kaori suggested. "Or something."

As soon as Bankotsu counted 1000, he stopped attacking the lesser demons. A red glow appeared on the blade of Banryu as Bankotsu spun it in his hand. He smirked as he swung and sent red energy waves at Inuyasha, Kaori, and the remaining lesser demons. Inuyasha blocked the attack while Kaori quickly put up a protective barrier, barely saving herself from the blow.

"What the hell?!" Kaori exclaimed. She was ignored as Bankotsu and Inuyasha began to sword fight once again. "Okay then..." she mumbled. They fought for a while and Bankotsu once again had the upper hand. She stared at Bankotsu's Banryu. " _It is so much different now. It... Wait! He killed those demons so he could get their power, didn't he? It has demonic energy all around it. If he attacks Inuyasha, Inuyasha can finally use his backlash wave!"_

As Inuyasha and Bankotsu fought, Inuyasha warned Bankotsu despite them being enemies. "I would get rid of that thing if I were you. It's surrounded by demonic aura."

Bankotsu ignored him and jumped back. A large red ball of energy began to form; it was a large demonic aura. He smirked and swung his Banryu, sending the aura at Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately used his backlash wave, sending the attack right back at Bankotsu, destroying Banryu and defeating Bankotsu finally. Bankotsu was buried most in the debris caused by the attack while Inuyasha and Kaori stood unharmed. Inuyasha panted and soon approached Bankotsu slowly with Kaori right behind him.

"I don't understand..." Bankotsu said in his weak state.

Inuyasha stared down at him. "You were way too greedy, Bankotsu. You were strong enough on your own, even without the jewel shards."

"You might had beaten us instead if you did not cause your weapon to be surrounded by a demonic aura. That was your downfall," Kaori stated. "I'm sure there's a room waiting for you in Hell by now." Bankotsu chuckled weakly before going silent. The ground between Kaori and Inuyasha began to shake, soon becoming more than just a simple cave...

* * *

 _The ending of episode 122 will be in the next chapter along with probably most or all of episode 123._

 _Gimmie hugs and in the next chapter, I will give you the cookie I promised! Hehehe! Don't miss out on the free cookie! I won't give you milk, though, not unless you ask for some. XP I am so weird! XD Are you guys weird? I hope so. I don't want to be the only weird one here on fanfic!_

 _Hey, do any of you like The Last of Us, Until Dawn, Mad Father, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bleach, or Death Note? Please check out my other fanfics (some I have done or am doing with a bestie of mine) if you do! Some are decent while others are quite good. And if you like Martin Mystery or Watch Dogs, stay tuned because one of those stories will be posted shortly after [perhaps a few days or a week] the end of either this fanfic or the yugioh fanfic (Bleach fanfic is on hold until next week and there is a lot of shit for that left so it won't be done any time soon)._


	88. Chapter 87

_I apologize for not updating this in four-five weeks. I was working on a new fanfiction plus I just haven't felt like updating much lately, especially recently with my grandmother's death. Thanks for sticking around and being patient with me. Love you._

 _Warnings: Errors, OOCness, Short, and Cursing. Also, some shit that happened in the original story is resurfacing in this chapter; I had decided to keep it in._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Seven: Naraku's Return...**

The ground beneath Inuyasha and Kaori began to shake, their location no longer being a simple cave. Bankotsu laid dead under and upon some debris, but was soon out of sight because of the ground becoming completely different.

"What the hell is happening?!" Kaori exclaimed, surprised and shocked.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha exclaimed back at her.

The two of them struggled to stay balanced on their feet. As the ground continued to shake, it became more gooey and liquidity like. Kaori's eyes widened as she stared at the ground, witnessing its transformation into something different. "Inuyasha! I don't think this is a cave! If it really is, it's coming to life!" She felt herself sinking into the ground and saw the same was happening to Inuyasha. She was panicking a bit. " _It's like we're inside a demon!"_

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand and jumped, pulling them out of the gooey ground, but only to land back in the gooey gunk at a different area. "The ground is trying to suck us in."

"Yeah, no shit!" Kaori looked at the walls. "Inuyasha, the walls!" The once normal cave walls now were walls of flesh. Out of the gooey, gunky ground came out tentacles of the same matter, wrapping around both Inuyasha and Kaori. They both tried to squirm but were unable to move at all. " _What the fuck is going on?!"_ Kaori was no longer cool and collected; this situation was just crazy, weird, and a little frightening. The tentacles began to rise, going through an opening in the ceiling. Sometime along the way up, Inuyasha and Kaori lost consciousness.

As the tentacle grew in size and continued upwards, it went by their friends: Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango. Kagome was atop of Shippo, him being transformed into somewhat of a balloon and she gasped when she saw them. "Kaori! Inuyasha! Kaori! Inuyasha! Kaori! Inuyasha!" she yelled repeatedly. The two of them didn't react for they were still unconscious.

However, Inuyasha slowly awoken shortly after the tentacle had stopped moving and hardened, no longer of gooey substance. His eyes shifted towards his left and he spotted Kagome. "Kagome...?"

Kagome smiled. "Thank goodness."

Inuyasha glared at her. "You idiot. Why did you come in here and put your lives in danger?" His eyes suddenly widened when he remembered Kaori. "Kaori!" He looked around the best he could. He spotted her just a bit higher from where he was. "Kaori! Wake up!" Kaori remained unconscious. "Damn it!"

Shippo floated up to where Inuyasha and Kaori were located. Kagome attempted to free Inuyasha from the tentacle-like thing first. "Can you blame me? I was worried something had happened," she stated. "I don't think Kaori will be waking up anytime soon."

"Where's that mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Shippo answered instead. "He was swallowed by the walls of flesh!"

"What? He was devoured?" Inuyasha was surprised.

"That's why we need to get you and Kaori out of here," Kagome stated.

"Right." Inuyasha struggled to get free, even with Kagome's help. "It won't budge." An evil chuckle filled the air. Inuyasha looked upwards towards where the laughter was coming from. "Get out of here, Kagome."

Kagome looked in the direction of the laugh as well. "I know that voice," she commented, worried.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Did he say Naraku?" Sango asked, sitting on Kirara with Miroku behind her. They were a little ways behind where Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaori were.

"Impossible," Miroku responded.

Naraku's face appeared at the location they were looking at. Only his face could be seen and nothing more or less. Naraku's laughter continued. "Having trouble moving, Inuyasha?"

"Naraku, you bastard," Inuyasha growled.

"You've done well to succeed in getting here," Naraku said. "So would I say under different circumstances, but it's already too late. You are already helplessly tangled in my intestines. It's all over for you."

"You think so? Then, you must be dreaming!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'll tell you when it's over! It's over when I rip out your damn throat!"

"Got that right!" Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow. "Today's the day we destroy you once and for all!" She fired the arrow at Naraku.

"Naraku, you're dead!" Sango tossed her large boomerang at him. Naraku smirked. Their weapons hit part of his intestines, or the tentacle-like things, and acid squirted out. One of the tentacle intestines swung and pinned Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to the wall. Another wrapped around Shippo and squeezed him until he was back to normal. It wrapped around Kagome, too, and squeezed them both.

"Kagome! Shippo!" Inuyasha struggled to get free. He noticed Kaori moving, but not because she was walking up. Another tentacle intestine had appeared and pulled her from where she was, wrapping around her and moving her close to Naraku. "Kaori! Let her go!"

"Never. You may have mated with her first, but that means nothing to me. She is still mine," Naraku stated. Inuyasha and the others struggled to get free from the bindings they were in. "You fools. You still don't understand. The home of Mt. Hakurei has become part of my body. In other words, you are all trapped inside me."

"These fleshy walls are a part of Naraku?" Sango wondered, looking at the walls.

"Kagome," Shippo whimpered. "Are we gonna be devoured just like Koga was?"

Naraku chuckled darkly as he smirked. "Don't be so conceded. There's no value in absorbing the likes of you. Especially a little demon. Not to mention a half-demon like Inuyasha or mere humans. Devouring you will only weaken my body." His tentacle intestines rose with Bankotsu's body. One took out the shards within his arm and his body turned into a skeleton, followed by turning into dust.

"Naraku, damn you to Hell!" Inuyasha yelled. He groaned in pain as another tentacle stabbed him and took the shards he had collected from Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

The shards were soon placed against the fleshy walls and a large, bright light came from them as they connected to one another. Once the light vanished, in its place was Naraku in his newest form: his outfit was purple and light blue, but with boned armor, three green tail-like tentacle arms were coming from his back, he was sporting several large hoop bones leading to a red-eye on his chest, and two gauntlets with eyes at the wrist & backhand of his arms. A pink-ish barrier was surrounding him.

After that ordeal was over with him transforming, Kaori finally was waking up. She groaned lightly as she opened her eyes. Her blurry vision cleared up and she spotted Naraku in his newest form. She let out a horrified gasp. "Naraku...!" She was vulnerable; he could take her at any moment, in more ways than one... Naraku smirked. The tentacle intestine that held Kaori let go of her and she fell. Naraku caught her in his arms. "Get your hands off me!" Naraku just laughed darkly and continued to smirk...

* * *

 _I haven't decided if Naraku will rape Kaori, attempt to rape her, or never get the chance to do so. I feel like it would fit the fanfiction, but I also feel like it could be the fanfiction's downfall if it happens so mixed emotions. DX I hate mixed emotions. Rape is bad; why do I want a bad thing to possibly happen? I'm horrible. T~T Why do I think of bad things that could/would/should happen to characters I make?! Do I want to torture them or something?! Ruin their non-existent lives!? Gah! DX_ _Why am I thinking this shit with everything that is going on currently in my life?!_

 _Funeral for my grandmother is tomorrow. T~T I miss her. I am surprised I haven't cried while watching the homevids that featured her. T~T Meh... I will eventually, for sure. :( I am going to be crying so much tomorrow..._

 _Please sleep well and take care of yourselves! Love you!_


	89. Chapter 88

_Sorry for the 3-4 week wait. Slow and steady will win this race, brah. The schedule is all out of order, but hey, as long as I am continuing the fanfiction, it shouldn't matter, yeah? :) Slow updates, but it is worth the wait considering that this is slowly reaching its end. I'll both miss and not miss writing this fanfiction, haha. xD_

 _Despite not feeling well today, I wrote all of this chapter in one sitting and it obviously wasn't much since this chapter is quite short but I promise that the next will be longer and much more, uh, interesting, I guess. I won't break this promise this time! I swear it! However, it is unknown when I will be posting another chapter to this amazing fanfiction. We are close to 100 chapters and oddly enough, that's exactly around the chapters in the original where what is currently happenin is happenin in that story. I think that made sense. Does in my head. xD Hehe._

 _Warnings: Errors, Cursing, and OOCness. Chapter is at a decent length._

 _Recap:_ _After that ordeal was over with him (Naraku) transforming, Kaori finally was waking up. She groaned lightly as she opened her eyes. Her blurry vision cleared up and she spotted Naraku in his newest form. She let out a horrified gasp. "Naraku...!" She was vulnerable; he could take her at any moment, in more ways than one... Naraku smirked. The tentacle intestine that held Kaori let go of her and she fell. Naraku caught her in his arms. "Get your hands off me!" Naraku just laughed darkly and continued to smirk..._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Eight: Failure...?**

Naraku placed Kaori in a standing position in front of him, but made no move of letting go of her, his arms around her waist. "I said get your damn hands off of me, Naraku!" Kaori yelled as she struggled to get out of Naraku's firm grip. Naraku's response was of him gripping her tighter and pulling her to his chest, keeping her close.

"Damn you, Naraku! Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, much hatred in his tone.

Naraku looked towards Inuyasha and smirked. "I always get what I want, Inuyasha." While his eyes remained on Inuyasha, he lustfully licked Kaori's right cheek and roughly groped her right breast, making Kaori feel so disgusted and so violated. Inuyasha growled and tried, with all of his might, to get free so he could get Kaori away from the evil, lustful bastard. Naraku chuckled darkly and stopped molesting the woman he held captive. "I could claim her as mine right here if I wanted to, getting back what you took from me."

"She is mine, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But she can become mine," Naraku clarified. "Just with one simple ritual, one the two of you must have preformed many times. Mates can be taken away and be given to another."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. He glared at Naraku. "I won't let you take her!"

Naraku chuckled darkly once more. "Such a pity. Look at you, each and every one of you despises me so much and now that you've finally tracked me down, you can't even lay a finger on me to save someone so precious to you."

"Inuyasha..." Kaori whimpered, tears in her eyes. She looked at her mate, great fear in her eyes. Deep down, she knew that she would not be rescued this time. She knew that Naraku would finally have his way with her. She would not be rescued so quickly nor so easily as the last time.

"Inuyasha, Naraku's demonic aura has changed! It's much stronger than it use to be!" Miroku suddenly yelled from where he was pinned.

"That isn't going to stop me!" Inuyasha yelled as he got his right arm unpinned from the tentacle intestine. Acid bursted out of the damaged intestine, but it did not stop Inuyasha from breaking free completely, ready to attack Naraku. He first tried to get through the barrier around Naraku by clawing at it, but it sent him flying back.

Naraku smirked. "Pathetic. Only fools would attack me with bare fists."

"I-Inuyasha, you have to use the wind scar!" Kaori yelled, her fear obvious in her tone. "It's worth the risk!" Though she was scared, she tried her best not to look it or at it. She did not mind dying if it meant that Naraku could be defeated or, at least, wounded. Hell, she didn't mind if she got hurt while being rescued, as long as she was away from Naraku in the end.

"Kaori..." Inuyasha whispered, gritting his teeth afterwards as he became unsure. He didn't want to harm Kaori accidentally, let alone kill her if it meant getting to Naraku. He was trying to save her, not end her. "I..." He couldn't do it. He couldn't.

"Inuyasha, you have to! It's the only way!" Kaori yelled. She whimpered when Naraku's grip on her became too hard, too rough.

"Silence. He wouldn't do anything that would endanger you," Naraku stated. "Love has made him weak."

Inuyasha growled, making up his mind. It was worth the risk, just as Kaori told him. "Oh, you think so?" He pulled out Tetsusaiga's sheath as it pulsed. "Come, Tetsusaiga." Out of the intestines of Naraku, Tetsusaiga flew into the air and landed within Inuyasha hand as he caught it. "Naraku, prepare to die! It's over! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, sending a large wave of energy at Naraku. Once the energy wave hit the barrier, it went flying in different directions while nearly killing his friends. Naraku, Kaori, and the barrier were undamaged.

"AHHHH!" Kagome and Shippo screamed as they fell, the intestines that held them having been broken by the wind scar. Inuyasha jumped and caught them while Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were finally on their feet, having been freed as well. They watched as Wind Scar continued, not subsiding like it normally did.

"W-What?" Kaori blinked, confused and surprised. _"It...didn't work? And why hasn't it stopped?"_ Naraku chuckled darkly as he watched everything unfold. " _Naraku... He wanted Inuyasha to use that attack..."_

"Why isn't my Wind Scar subsiding?" Inuyasha questioned, confused and surprised himself. The attack continued, nearly killing Sango, Kirara, and Miroku a second time but Sango protected him with her large boomerang weapon.

"What's going on?!" Miroku yelled before grunting as the continuing energy wave nearly knocked him against the wall as the wave was kept back by Sango.

"Inuyasha, I've trapped your Wind Scar to flow my own demonic aura," Naraku revealed. "The Wind Scar will continue to circle in here. At least until you are all sliced to pieces. Ironic, isn't it, Inuyasha? To think that the unleash of your own Wind Scar would cause the death of all your precious friends. Heh."

"Stupid, Inuyasha! You let Naraku get you angry and now he turned it against us!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

"Well, sorry," Inuyasha apologized aggressively.

"It's coming back!" Shippo warned, pointing. Inuyasha wasted no time in getting the three of them (Shippo, Kagome, and himself) out of the way.

" _There has to be some way to stop this madness,"_ Kaori thought. " _But I cannot do anything..."_ Her eyes widened as she felt herself rising up, looking to see that Naraku was moving the barrier upwards. He was trying to leave. She tried to get out of his grip once more.

"You never think about your actions beforehand, do you?" Naraku questioned her. "My patience with you is running thin."

"Fuck you," Kaori hissed, turning her head to glare at him. Naraku just smirked at her before he looked past her. Kaori looked back to see Inuyasha heading towards them with Kagome on his back, Kagome having her bow and an arrow out. Kaori smiled as Kagome fired, the arrow heading towards the bottom of the barrier which caused a great pink and purple light. In an orb of some substance, Koga came out from underneath the barrier and the Wind Scar's nonstop attack finally stopped. " _You did it, Kagome. You saved yourself and the others. I'm glad..."_

Kaori's smile soon vanished as everything began to cave in, causing Koga to fall further down within the 'cave'. Inuyasha was forced to go after him with Kagome as Naraku finally left with Kaori by his side...

* * *

 _Leave a review, brahs and brah-ettes!_ _I did my best, bitches! Complain if you wish!_


	90. Chapter 89

_Warning: Cursing, Errors, and OOCness. This scene is a bit more accelerated than from what is in the show/manga. It went by fast in the original version of this fanfiction and it will do the same now except much more descriptive._

 _Recap: Kaori's smile soon vanished as everything began to cave in, causing Koga to fall further down within the 'cave'. Inuyasha was forced to go after him with Kagome as Naraku finally left with Kaori by his side..._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Nine: Her Unlikely Ally**

Kaori gulped as she began to tremble. She hadn't been saved. She was still within Naraku's very firm grasp. She was honestly terrified. Though she was a strong woman, she would not be able to prevent Naraku from doing anything to her. She could struggle, yes, but that would just delay the inevitable. Her struggling to get out of his arms had long stopped, knowing that it was futile to keep on trying to get free when she knew she would never succeed. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as bravely as she could.

Naraku chuckled. He could feel her trembling, her act to pretend that she was brave failing. He knew exactly why she was scared, but instead of scaring her further, he chose to state the truth of where they were heading. "We're going to pay Kikyo a little visit."

"Kikyo...?" Kaori's trembling stopped as soon as she had heard Kikyo's name. She immediately thought back to when Bankotsu referred to her as a rebound girl after mentioning Kikyo and Inuyasha's past relationship with one another. She closed her eyes and tried to start thinking of something else, anything but that. " _Inuyasha loves me... Inuyasha will save me... Inuyasha loves me..."_ she repeated in her mind, over and over again.

Naraku glanced down at Kaori, curious about her sudden change in behavior. He certainly wasn't expecting it. " _I wonder..."_ He had a strange feeling that Kaori didn't like Kikyo either. He was surprisingly tempted to ask her if his feelings were correct, if she hated Kikyo.

The top of the mountain began to collapse, breaking apart and allowing Naraku to exit with Kaori. They both went down the mountain at such a fast pace, finally stopping before Kikyo whom awaited at the foot of the mountain. The barrier around Naraku and Kaori vanished as soon as they stopped.

" _Hmm...? Why aren't we moving...?"_ Kaori thought before she reopened her eyes. Her eyes widened as her sight laid upon Kikyo. " _Kikyo..."_ Rage, which she had tried so desperately to keep hidden deep within her, was threatening to come out and she was close to the point of letting it out. She hated Kikyo with a passion, but she kept the rage in because of Inuyasha, because he still cared for her rather he still loved her or not.

"Naraku." Kikyo glared at him, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Kikyo, we meet again," Naraku greeted.

"Naraku, what is the meaning of your appearance?" Kikyo questioned.

Kaori mentally groaned as she began to feel like chopped liver. " _Earth to Kikyo. Can't you see that I am being kidnapped? I need your help, you know."_ She didn't bother saying it aloud. It wouldn't have mattered. Regardless, Kaori believed that Kikyo didn't stand a chance against Naraku.

Naraku answered Kikyo's question, though he asked her a question of his own. "Can't you tell by looking? This is my new body."

Kikyo was unamused. "Don't make me laugh. You think my eyes don't see the truth? It's flashy, but it's just for show. You escaped Mt. Hakurei, but went so far as to put up a sacred barrier. What were you after?" She grew slightly louder when she asked him the question.

"Heh. So, you noticed, did you?" Naraku asked. Kaori looked back and forth between the two of them, growing confused.

"Just before the mountain collapsed, your incarnation, Kagura, left Mt. Hakurei with something in her possession. Tell me, what's your purpose? What's your main objective?" Kikyo questioned, an arrow pointed right at Naraku.

"Right now, I am hoping his true objective is to kill you," Kaori commented. She was still confused, but she was mainly full of rage. She was allowing that rage to come out, saying things she probably would've kept in otherwise.

Kikyo quickly pointed the arrow in Kaori's direction. "What did you say?" Her glaring eyes were now on Kaori, her former lover's new flame.

"Oh, now you finally acknowledge that I am here. Good for you." Kaori clapped slowly, sarcastically. "You know what? I'm going to pretend that I actually like Naraku for a moment." She turned her head to look at Naraku. Naraku looked down at her, his eyes wide with disbelief at what she had just said; she was surprising him at every corner. "If you are going to kill her, go ahead and do it already. Don't bother telling her shit because she'll be dead. Killing her will make my life here easier," Kaori told him. She looked back towards Kikyo. "I hate you."

"Bitch," Kikyo cursed as she shot the arrow towards Kaori. Kaori was prepared to dodge it since Naraku had let go of her, but she found herself surprised to see Naraku using one of his tentacles to knock the arrow off course, the arrow flying past Kaori's head and landing on the ground behind her.

" _She just tried to kill me!"_ Blue flames appeared around Kaori's hands and she quickly moved her hands from her sides to in front of her, a blast of fire shooting out of each hand suddenly. One missed while the other hit Kikyo's right arm, burning her sleeve and arm before the flame went out on its own. Kikyo continued to stand her ground against the two. However, Naraku wasted no time in slashing Kikyo across her chest with the blade of bone that he formed on his right arm, making her drop to her knees.

"Curse you, both of you," she stated as she glared at them.

"You underestimated me, Kikyo," Naraku told her before he chuckled.

"She was careless," Kaori commented. "Very careless."

"Damn you," Kikyo told them both. The ground behind her began to split open. She glanced to look down the pit, seeing purple substance that acted like flowing water.

Naraku explained what she was seeing. "The bottom of the fissure is full of my miasma. Your measly imitation body will be helpless against it. Kikyo, this is your grave." His right hand and fingers grew in size and in length, his fingers piercing through Kikyo in an instant. He pulled them back from her body, making her fall into the gap in the ground that he had thrusted her towards when he impaled her. A satisfied smirk appear on Naraku's face and Kaori's.

" _I'm going to regret being a part of this later, but not right now,"_ Kaori thought. " _She's finally gone. Inuyasha's finally truly mine. It's what I always wanted..."_ The rage within her began to die down. Kikyo was finally gone. Or so she and Naraku thought...

* * *

 _Leave a review if you wish. I hope you all were patient the last three weeks. I know my updating days are off and such, but hey, I've been busy with more important matters. This will be finished eventually, even if it is gonna be 2017 when it is done. Let's hope it doesn't take me that much longer to finish this fanfic, though. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more often and finish this year._

 _By the way, I should probably mention that I plan to be publishing a new fanfiction despite having two on hold and two ongoing. DX I can't help it! I really want to start the new fanfiction soon. Probably in the next few days or weeks from now. It'll just be a prologue, though. Probably. Hehe... Byez! *runs away*_


	91. Chapter 90

_Warning: Errors, OOCness, and Cursing. Another short chapter._

 _Yes, it is short and I haven't updated in weeks but please, please be patient with me. I completely lost my want to write this story but I told myself I'd actually finish it this time. Very fucking slowly, I will finish it. I kinda wish I'd write this fanfiction the way I am writing my OUAT fanfiction. That story, slowly growing favs, is my best work by far with how I am writing it. Check it out if you wanna. Even if you don't like or never heard of the show, check it out. My writing might make you like it XD Lol. It's possible. It happened with one of my friends and I believe she now wants to start watching/rewatching the show. :) That fanfiction, btw, was inspired by another fanfic for OUAT called "The Pirate Princess" and its only found on Quotev as far as I know. I fangirled when she read my fanfic and said the way I wrote it is admirable! Eeeeek!_

 _Anyways, enough with this author's note. Enjoy the short chapter of...drama?_

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety: Her Unlikely Savior**

Kaori stood calmly beside Naraku, her eyes peering down into the pit of poison that Kikyo had been knocked into. Though her rage was gone, her fear of Naraku did not return. It confused her for a moment before she decided that it was probably because they just worked together to kill Kikyo. She figured that she'd be scared of him later, whenever he attempted to force himself on her. Until then, she had no reason to truly fear him since he didn't plan to kill her. She wasn't sure if she should feel lucky about that or feel unlucky because of the reason why she wasn't going to be killed by him. " _I can't believe I actually sided with Naraku. I am so going to be sick later..."_

Naraku's right hand returned back to normal as he watched Kaori. He noted that her fear of him had yet returned and it was surprising. She had done something unexpected and she was continuing to do so. He continued to stare at her, even when she turned her head to look at him.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Kaori questioned him. "Or are we going to go? Kikyo is gone so there is no need for us to remain here." She continued to show no fear and she showed no signs of resisting. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from him no matter how hard she tried so she decided to accept her fate of becoming his whore. She was only accepting it for while she wasn't scared. She nearly smiled when she noticed the pure confusion and surprise that became practically written on Naraku's face, his eyes wide. Her own eyes widened when she noticed a certain demon walking in their direction, seeing him behind Naraku. "Sesshomaru," she said, making Naraku turn around.

"I must say, you have taken extraordinary steps to kill a mere woman, Naraku," Sesshomaru remarked. His gaze slightly shifted to the left, narrowing his eyes at Kaori before moving his gaze back to Naraku.

" _How much has he seen?"_ Kaori thought in wonder as she watched Sesshomaru.

Jaken pointed at Kaori. "It's that woman who visited long ago! When she was seeing Rin with that other woman!"

"That woman is named Kagome and you best be behaving. You haven't been bullying Rin, have you?" Kaori stared at Jaken, a dark look in her eyes. Jaken quickly hid behind his master, not saying a word. "Hmph." Kaori smirked slightly at how Jaken was cowardly hiding from her, much like he usually did with many others. "You're still pathetic, I see."

"Back away, Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded. The little imp did exactly as he was asked, stepping back many steps.

Naraku stared at Sesshomaru, a smirk on his face. "I never expected you'd be the one to follow me, Sesshomaru. You find me that interesting, do you?"

"Silence!" Jaken yelled as he ran back to Sesshomaru's. "You're the one who keeps meddling in our affairs so you-!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted him. "I said back away, Jaken." Jaken gulped and backed away quickly. "Since you've emerged from your barrier, I assume you are capable of producing a significant amount of power."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Naraku challenged. His smirk remained on his face and it clearly wasn't going to be fading any time soon. Kaori took this as the time to step aside and she did so, moving to the sidelines as she expected a fight of some sort to occur and she didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but attacked regardless with his sword. In a single motion, a wave of blue energy was sent straight at Naraku and it reduced him to a jumbled amount of flesh. Despite just mainly being a head surrounded by a large barrier, Naraku chuckled darkly. "Sesshomaru. The power of your sword. I shall return it back to you." A large ball of blue energy is fired back at Sesshomaru and he is forced to block with his sword, though the blast was able to push him back. Once the blast had subsided, Sesshomaru jumped forward and slashed Naraku's head in half.

Naraku chuckled again. "It is useless. I can never die." He began to regenerate quickly as he began to flee with poison surrounding him. He wasn't taking Kaori with him. It was all too easy. "Kaori. I will return for you later." Naraku was soon out of sight.

Kaori blinked, not sure what to think. She shook her head and she approached Sesshomaru. She stopped when she felt like she was close enough to him, not wanting to be completely near him. "Sesshomaru. Where is Rin?"

"She is someplace safe," Jaken answered instead.

Kaori looked at Jaken with a glare. "I wasn't asking you, Jaken."

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked her. He didn't look in her direction, however.

Kaori was very surprised by the question. "Ummm... Yeah, I'm fine. Erm... Thank you for asking. Last I saw your mate, she was fine, too. In case you were wondering..." As she watched Sesshomaru put his sword away, she heard someone running towards them. She and Sesshomaru turned their heads as Inuyasha ran towards them. "Inuyasha?" Kaori questioned. " _He came... He came for me..."_

Inuyasha sprinted right for Kaori, wrapping his arms around her. "Kaori... You're alright." He had been so worried about her. He thought he had lost her to Naraku again. "You're safe."

"Yeah..." Kaori said softly. She hesitated to hug him back and he didn't seem to notice. She was worried how he'd react if he found out what had happened.

"Inuyasha, it appears you're still alive," Sesshomaru commented.

Inuyasha looked at him and glared, his arms still around Kaori. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"It seems Naraku's main interest was not you. But rather, his main objective was to kill that woman," Sesshomaru stated.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at him, confused.

Kaori hesitated to tell him but she managed to do so. "...Kikyo's dead, Inuyasha. Naraku killed her at last..."

Inuyasha looked back towards Kaori. "She's dead...?"

"Yes..." Kaori slowly answered. "She truly is dead... I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha released Kaori and stared at her. "And the both of you just let him do it? You both let him kill her?" He was growing angry. He loved Kaori, truly he did, but he still cared for Kikyo and he was upset that not only did Kaori not attempt to save her but Sesshomaru didn't, too. Not that he was completely surprised that Sesshomaru didn't help. He hardly helped anyone to begin with.

"Sesshomaru got here just as she was being killed so don't go blaming him," Kaori defended. She didn't bother to defend herself. As she watched Inuyasha clench his fists and grit his teeth as he turned to stare down the pit of poison, she continued to speak. "Don't blame yourself either. You couldn't have known that she was here with Naraku and I. You didn't know she was in danger. I was unable to do anything because my powers don't work against Naraku..." She looked around and realized that Sesshomaru had left with Jaken as she and Inuyasha spoke to one another. " _Typical..."_ She looked back towards Inuyasha as he continued to remain quiet.

"Inuyasha! Kaori!"

Kaori turned around to see that their friends were heading towards them. She took a few steps forward before stopping, waiting for them to be directly in front of her. As soon as they were, Kagome jumped off of Kirara and she wrapped her arms around Kaori. "I was so worried!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey! I was supposed to be the one to hug her first!" Koga complained, crossing his arms as he fumed beside Kirara, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

"I'm fine... Naraku let me go..." Kaori told Kagome, slowly.

"What?" Sango questioned.

"Did you just say that Naraku allowed you to be free?" Miroku questioned.

Kaori nodded. "That is basically what he did after Sesshomaru attacked him. He didn't bother to take me with him. I guess capturing me was far too easy for him to enjoy it fully... I'm glad."

Kagome released her hold on Kaori and she looked at Inuyasha. "What happened?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome looked at Kaori. "Kaori-"

"Kikyo is dead," Kaori announced. Her friends started at her in shock. She whispered in continuation. "And it was my fault as much as it was Naraku's."

Inuyasha turned in everyone's direction, especially Kaori's. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't able to attack Naraku."

"That's not why I am blaming myself," Kaori stated.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at her, at the back of her head since she was facing the others.

"...I thought about what Bankotsu had said. How he stated that I was basically a rebound girl... I let my jealously towards what you once had with Kikyo get in the way... I asked him to kill her and I even provoked Kikyo into almost killing me. I got so pissed at her for doing that...so I threw some of my fire at her. I burnt her. Naraku did the rest. I practically helped him kill her, even though I didn't really do much. I wasn't even scared of Naraku anymore after that. I was willing to allow him to take me. I'm still not sure why but I figured it was because of what happened..." She started to cry and she looked towards Inuyasha. "I am so, so sorry for what happened, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before he approached her and held her in his arms. Kaori sniffled. "W-Why are you holding me...? Aren't you mad...? Don't you hate me...?" she questioned him.

"I'm more mad at Naraku than at you," Inuyasha explained. He lowered his tone. "I could never hate you... I love you too much to hate you..." He didn't love Kikyo but he cared for her as a friend. He was mad that she died but he wasn't mad at Kaori. Not completely, at least. He was going to make sure Naraku paid for killing Kikyo and for attempting to take Kaori from him...

* * *

 _oOo Oh shit. Kaori had gotten kidnapped, but suddenly and unexpectedly let go by Naraku just because he didn't like the easy capture? Ouch. So, Inuyasha isn't very mad at Kaori. He is a tad bit but he loves her too much to hate her for what she did._

 _Y_ _ou know, originally Kaori helped Naraku with attempting to kill Kikyo (kinda like this time, too) and Kaori also was kind towards Naraku at a few points in the original fanfic, I think (can't remember, might have to re-read past this part in the original story) but I won't be fully keeping that. Things are getting interesting, no?_

 _Please leave a review. Or don't. Doesn't matter to me. :)_


	92. Chapter 91

_Warnings: Errors, OOCness, and Cursing. Originally, this was chapter 101 of my original story. Yeah. And I am very surprised that the original, which is in roleplay/script form, has twenty-ish more favorites than this version on Quotev. Just...how? DX The original was horrible-ish! How could it be loved more?! How?! It confuses the fuck outta meh! I can't believe this shit! oOo_

 _Please enjoy the chapter. It's longer than what I've usually been posting. oOo So, you're gonna really enjoy the chapter, maybe! I don't know! Maybe you like the short chapters! This one isn't short for once, though! It's a miracle! I've finally written a long chapter again! Amazing! Hopefully, I can keep this up but who knows! oOo Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I did my best at making it good! If I fucked up, I'm sorry! DX I wish I was perfect but I ain't!_

 **Chapter Ninety-One: Kaori's Darkness**

 _"...I thought about what Bankotsu had said. How he stated that I was basically a rebound girl... I let my jealously towards what you once had with Kikyo get in the way... I asked him to kill her and I even provoked Kikyo into almost killing me. I got so pissed at her for doing that...so I threw some of my fire at her. I burnt her. Naraku did the rest. I practically helped him kill her, even though I didn't really do much. I wasn't even scared of Naraku anymore after that. I was willing to allow him to take me. I'm still not sure why but I figured it was because of what happened..." She started to cry and she looked towards Inuyasha. "I am so, so sorry for what happened, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before he approached her and held her in his arms. Kaori sniffled. "W-Why are you holding me...? Aren't you mad...? Don't you hate me...?" she questioned him._

 _"I'm more mad at Naraku than at you," Inuyasha explained. He lowered his tone. "I could never hate you... I love you too much to hate you..." He didn't love Kikyo but he cared for her as a friend. He was mad that she died but he wasn't mad at Kaori. Not completely, at least. He was going to make sure Naraku paid for killing Kikyo and for attempting to take Kaori from him..._

Kaori sighed as the conversation she had with Inuyasha replayed in her head. She couldn't believe that he could forgive her so easily, so quickly after what she did. He should've been mad at her despite them being mates and being in love; it's only natural for someone to become mad or upset and he should've been both after hearing that she helped Naraku kill Kikyo. And he was feeling both of those emotions but it had nothing to do with what Kaori had done; it had everything to do with just Naraku and Kikyo, mad because Naraku was the main cause of Kikyo's death and upset because of Kikyo's apparent death.

Kaori sighed again as she gazed at the bonfire before her, surrounded by her friends. She didn't have to look to know that Inuyasha wasn't there with them; he was off in the pit Kikyo had fallen in, trying desperately to find either her corpse or wounded body. Though Inuyasha always claimed to love only Kaori, she couldn't help but think that maybe he still loved Kikyo, even if it was just a little speck of love that he was feeling towards the now dead woman. " _Damn you to Hell, Bankotsu, for calling me a rebound girl. This is your fault. I wouldn't have become jealous again if you hadn't opened your big fat mouth..."_ Kaori thought. She had tried so hard to not be jealous of Kikyo ever again and she kept the feeling away for as long as she could but the stupid bastard Bankotsu just had to fucking talk some shit. She shook her head as she turned her attention towards Koga, the only being who was standing up.

"So you're saying that Naraku put up that huge barrier and hold himself up in that mountain in order to kill this one woman?" Koga questioned.

"Lady Kikyo was no ordinary woman," Miroku told him, staring at the fire. "You see, Naraku feared Kikyo's spiritual powers."

"Naraku wanted to rid himself of his heart," Kagome stated. "The human heart beating inside him that still yearned for Kikyo. Finally being without it, he was able to do what he couldn't before."

"It really had bothered him. He tried to cut out his own human heart before, I seem to recall," Sango said.

Kaori zoned out, their words no longer reaching her ears. She just remained silent as her friends chatted. She looked away from the fire, away from her friends as she looked off into the distance. Why had she given in to her hatred? She never recalled ever doing something bad like that before. Was darkness beginning to overtake her heart? Was she finally allowing her jealous to make her do stupid, regretful things? She was beginning to feel bad about what she had done...but found herself terrified at the fact that she didn't regret what she had done...

"Kaori."

Kaori blinked when she heard her name be called. "Hmm...?" She turned her head towards her friends, eyeing each of them to see whom had called her. She only found Kagome staring at her.

"You alright? You're being really quiet for once," Kagome continued once she saw that she had Kaori's attention.

Kaori nodded shortly. "I'm fine." Her face remained blank, no emotion visible. She definitely wasn't alright and her friends would quickly pick up on that.

Kagome sighed long and loud. "You don't have to lie. You did something bad and now that you're regretting it, you want to withdraw from everyone." Their friends looked in Kaori's direction, all of them waiting for her response.

"That is not why," Kaori revealed softly. She started to tell them a half truth, leaving Inuyasha out of the mix. "I do not regret it at all. That is why I am quiet. I am afraid that I am becoming something I'm not. I'm afraid that I'm becoming like Naraku. I let my jealousy blind me." She eyed all of her friends. "Isn't that what happened to Naraku before he was, well, Naraku?"

"You're nothing close to being like him," Koga commented. He approached Kaori and he gripped her hands like he usually tended to do. "I wouldn't love you, otherwise."

Kaori pulled her hands away from him. "Jee, thanks..." She stood up and walked away from the bonfire, moving to be alone a little ways away from them. She sat down, remaining in the dark. " _Things are doing to be different, aren't they? Inuyasha and I may slowly drift apart... I don't want that to happen... I can't lose him... Please come back, Inuyasha. Please stop looking for Kikyo. I thought that I was the one you loved. I thought that I was the one you chose to be your mate."_

Kaori lost track of time as she stared into the darkness of the night, it slowly becoming lighter as the sun began to slowly rise. She had stayed up the whole night. As the sky began to get brighter, Kaori let out a yelp as she was taken by surprise, arms wrapping around her and picking her up from the ground. She blinked as she found herself looking at Inuyasha, whom had finally returned. She didn't say a word to him as he carried her bridal style in his arms, walking away from the group further. Instead, she just laid her head against him. She remained quiet even when Inuyasha finally placed her down beside a large boulder that immediately hid her from sight if their friends followed them.

Inuyasha crouched down in front of her. "Kagome told me what you said," he told her, immediately getting to the point. Kaori didn't respond or even look at him, her eyes on her feet and hands. Inuyasha placed one of his hands under Kaori's chin, lifting her head so that she was looking at him. "Kaori, you're not like Naraku."

"That's close to what Koga told me," Kaori softly said.

"Kaori, I don't blame you for what you did," Inuyasha told her. "I've done bad things too."

"I know..." Kaori whispered.

"And you still love me despite that," Inuyasha pointed out.

Kaori half-smiled. "Yeah... I know..."

"No matter what you do, Kaori, you won't be anywhere close to being like Naraku." Inuyasha leaned in closer, about to kiss her. "And I will still love you just as you still love me." His lips connected with Kaori's as they both closed their eyes. Kaori, a few tears spilling from her eyes, wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She needed this, she needed to have her mind off of everything. She needed him just as much as he needed her right then. Over a half hour later, Kaori and Inuyasha returned to their friends after their love session had ended. It had been a while since they had one of those because of all the shit that had been going on but they finally were able to get some time together, having had really needed each other after what had happened the night before...

* * *

Inuyasha and the group headed back to the village that Shintaro lived in with his sisters. However, they did not enter the village, not right away, and instead they looked down upon it from a hilltop. Kaori, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome stood around, just staring down at the village. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight and Kirara was in Sango's arms.

"This area is effected, too," Miroku pointed out.

"You mean by Mount Hakurei's collapse?" Kagome questioned. She didn't get a reply.

"I wonder if Shintaro and the others are okay," Shippo commented.

"I'm sure they're fine," Kaori assured him. She appeared to be acting like her normal self again.

Sango looked at Kaori. "What exactly did Inuyasha say to you that made you snap out of your depressed state?"

Kaori rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, you know. The usual."

Kirara suddenly jumped from Sango's arms and ran down to the village. Sango ran after her. "Kirara!" The others followed close behind. They soon stumbled upon Shintaro and the villagers. Food was being passed out and Kirara had ran to Shintaro's feet. He looked down at her.

"Shintaro!" Kagome called out, making him look up. Shintaro smiled and he sprinted towards them, stopping once he was right in front of the group. Behind him, his three sisters followed. They all seemed pleased to see the group again.

Kaori gave Shintaro a hug before she walked away from them all, heading over to the shoreline. She blinked in surprise when she saw that Inuyasha was standing by it, staring at the water. She slowly approached him by his left and she stood quietly beside him. "Hey," she whispered after a moment of silence. Though her moment of depression was long gone, she knew that Inuyasha was far from okay still. She knew he couldn't move on from Kikyo's death that quickly.

"Hey," he responded back. He turned his head to the right and spotted Shippo struggling to collect firewood. "Hang on, Shippo. I'll give you a hand," he told him as he turned towards him, heading his way. Kaori turned and watched as Inuyasha grabbed a lot of firewood, heading towards the fire that had been made long before they got there.

" _At least he is acting normal. Sort of..."_ Kaori thought.

It wasn't long before the group left that village, moving onward on their journey. Along the way, they came across multiple more villages that all had been attacked by passing demons that came from Mount Hakurei. At the new village they had arrived at, they were digging graves for all of the deceased when an old man suddenly walked up to them.

"Excuse me," the old man said. "It would seem there's been a tragedy. Please, allow me to help."

Everyone looked at the man but the only person who responded to him was Kagome. "Thanks very much," she told him. By the time all the deceased were buried, it was close to getting dark out. The day had gone by so quickly like the last two, it having been about two days since Kikyo passed on.

"So, you came from the area of Mount Hakurei?" Miroku asked the man.

"Yes, I've been on a pilgrimage traveling around these lands. I heard that Mount Hakurei, the sacred mountain, had collapsed," the old man said. "Oddly enough, it's exactly as that priestess said."

"Huh?" Kagome questioned, staring at him.

"Priestess...?" Kaori questioned. " _Don't tell me that she's actually still alive or else I helped Naraku for nothing..."_

"It was two days ago. An ancient priestess washed up on the river back there at the village on the other side of the mountains," the old man said. "She remembered being weakened by Naraku and said she had to go after this Naraku fellow."

" _...She is alive..."_ Kaori thought. " _I don't feel well..."_ She had a bad feeling about something, she wasn't sure exactly what. She was sensing danger of some sort but she didn't know if it was near or far. It was the first time she was ever uncertain about where danger was since she gained the ability to sense such things. Among other things, she was mad that she and Naraku had been unable to end Kikyo's life. She looked at Inuyasha. "Go, Inuyasha. She may already be waiting for you." She dreaded saying it but she knew he wanted to go after Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Kaori-"

"Just go already, Inuyasha," Kaori told him. "If her wounds haven't killed her by now, maybe you'll be able to help her." She didn't want him to go but she knew that he'd want to check and see if she was truly alive or not.

"Forgive me," was all that Inuyasha said to her before he ran off, heading to find Kikyo.

"Are you sure about this, Kaori?" Shippo asked.

"It can't be helped. He would've went after her anyways..." Kaori softly stated.

"Kaori." Kagome placed her hand on Kaori's shoulder. "He loves you, not Kikyo."

"You're wrong," Kaori told her.

"H-Huh?" Kagome questioned.

Kaori looked at her. "He loves us both. He just happened to choose me as his number one, that's all. He just loves me a little more. But in the end, he still loves her...and may even always will love her." And that's why she couldn't get over her jealousy, not entirely. Not while Kikyo was still alive. She would've let it go if the priestess had just died already. Again.

* * *

It was the next morning and Inuyasha hadn't returned to the group. That fact, however, didn't stop them from moving onward still, all of them knowing that he'd eventually find them. It also didn't stop them from questioning his absence.

"Inuyasha hasn't returned," Sango commented as they walked through a field.

"Well, let's keep going," Miroku told her. "He'll pick up Kaori's scent and find us that way."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "So there's no need to worry about moving on without him." She glanced over at Kaori who was quiet. "Okay, Kaori?"

"Mhm," Kaori hummed.

The sound of a horse made them all cease their walking. They turned to see a group of men heading in their direction. The leader, the only one with a horse, called out to them. "Hold it right there, you four!" He wasn't counting Shippo or Kirara. "Don't move. You all look suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Kagome questioned.

"Maybe he means your clothing, Kagome," Sango said.

"Or my ears," Kaori pointed out, her black neko ears twitching as if to prove a point. "Not everyone here likes half-demons. I speak from experience."

"I've got your backs if this goes sideways," Miroku told them.

"Fuck off," Kaori told him. "We're grown women. We can handle ourselves just fine, thank you very much."

The male on the horse finally reached them, the group of marching men right behind him. He stared down at the four of them, the four being Kaori, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo and Kirara were completely ignored, especially since they were suddenly out of sight as they hid in the tall grass; the perks of being small. The man began explaining matters to them. "There have been a series of strange events happening in the area. We have been ordered to detain suspicious outsiders we come across. Now come."

"Uhh." Miroku scratched his cheek as he tried to think about how they'd get out of that mess.

Sango leaned towards Miroku, whispering. "We can easily defeat them and escape."

Kaori leaned towards them both, having heard this idea. "I agree with her plan," she whispered. "Kicking their asses will be easy."

"You both sound like Inuyasha," Miroku told them. He then whispered back to them. "Besides, these officials are normal humans. If we want, we can get away from them anytime."

"Good point," Kaori whispered.

"What are you three talking about?" the leader questioned. He didn't even wait for an answer. "Get the rope and tie them up. Be cautious around the half-demon." The men surrounded the four of them and they were soon tied with ropes, just as the leader had commanded. None of them put up a fight.

Kaori, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were lead to a village castle where a man was down on his knees before the village castle, a woman hidden within it so that her appearance could not be seen. The four of them could do nothing but watch on; well, Kaori could've done something but she chose not to do anything, not wanting more trouble to occur and not wanting to be forced to harm people. "Please, have mercy on me. I've done nothing wrong. I have all the correct traveling documents in my pocket."

"Kill him," the woman in the building ordered and the begging man was immediately sliced down by one of the guards that held a katana.

"I could've stopped that..." Kaori whispered, immediately feeling regret for not doing anything to stop the man's death.

"You can't save everyone," Kagome whispered.

"I know, but still. I could've done something. Anything," Kaori whispered. "I could've prevented that from happening if I weren't so worried about harming mere humans." She didn't want to end up any worse than she already was. She already had attempted to kill Kikyo about three days beforehand. Now, she didn't want to kill anyone else. Not after that mess.

"They are here," the woman inside stated as she pointed her finger towards where Kagome and Kaori stood. The woman and few men that stood by the door noticed this gesture and the man that had brought them there immediately went to them.

"Come," the man said as he grabbed a hold of both Kaori and Kagome. "Our lady commands it."

"Eh?" Kaori questioned, confused.

" _Just us? What's going on?"_ Kagome thought.

The woman moved away from the door as she spoke, remaining inside the building. "I have no use for the others. Kill them."

As the man pushed Kaori and Kagome towards the building, Kaori burnt the ropes around her to ashes and she punched the man in the face. "Fuck off!" She was about to punch him again when she realized the man still had a grip on Kagome and he held a knife to her neck. Kaori didn't know where he had gotten a knife but she was sure that he must've had it on him the whole time. "Let her go!"

"You will do as our lady asks or I will be forced to end her life against our lady's wishes," the man said. He seemed to be willing to go to past certain lengths to give the woman exactly what she wanted.

Kaori, despite wanting to crisp the man, surrendered immediately. "Hmph." The man made a move to grab her again but she moved away. "I can walk just fine on my own." She glared at him with much hatred. "You better hope that I won't kill you after this is over." The man said no words and he headed into the building, Kaori walking in front of him since he did not trust her to not attack him. As soon as they were inside, Kagome was thrown to the floor and the man left, locking them in. "Bastard!" Kaori yelled before she helped Kagome up, releasing her from her rope bonds. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just want to know what's going on," Kagome said.

"Me too," Kaori said. "I had sensed danger yesterday but had not known of what the danger was so I tried to ignore it. It's suddenly coming back, though. The feeling. I wish I felt it earlier so we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"That's strange. Your powers never failed you before, have they?" Kagome questioned. "Apart from them not working on Naraku, of course."

"Maybe it's all the stress from what's been happening," Kaori suggested. "Yeah, that has to be it. There couldn't be any other reason." She looked around the room and stared at the woman sitting across from them. The woman was glowing purple, her eyes were lifeless, and she had a baby in her arms. "Uh..."

Kagome looked towards the woman and yelped in surprise. "I didn't even see her." She and Kaori had just had a conversation in front of the woman and the woman hadn't even interrupted them. They were in such a strange predicament this time around, that's for damn sure.

"Now that Kikyo is dead, you two are the only ones who can sense the sacred jewel shards," the woman told them, finally speaking.

"What?" Kaori stared at the woman. "Kikyo is dead? But I thought..." She shook her head, dismissing this momentarily. "And you're wrong. Only Kagome can see the shards. I cannot do so anymore." She didn't know why she couldn't do that anymore. Perhaps stress. Stress was becoming her to-go-to answer.

"The ability to do so is still there. You just choose to absentmindedly ignore it," the woman told her.

"Huh?" Kaori blinked. She was absentmindedly ignoring her ability to sense jewel shards? How the hell was she doing that? She believed her power to have vanished just as quickly as it had appeared in the beginning. She still had it this whole time? That couldn't be true. It had to have been stress that was messing with her abilities. She wasn't simply ignoring the call of the shards. She never did so before. This lady was just making up things, wasn't she?

Kagome looked to her left and she gasped. She stared at the man they had met yesterday, the man that had told them of Kikyo being alive. "The priest from yesterday!" Kaori turned her head just as the man fell face forward onto the floor, dead as a doornail and dissolving into nothing.

"That explains my feeling from yesterday and now," Kaori muttered under her breath. " _I should've known that he wasn't alive. Inuyasha should've known it, too. Damn it, we're both idiots... And this means that what he said about Kikyo wasn't true. Kikyo truly is gone. I had helped Naraku murder someone. I have her blood on my hands... I'm going to end up just as bad as he is..."_ She shook her head again, shaking away her negative thoughts. No, she wasn't going to end up like Naraku. She wasn't anywhere near as bad as him. She was just confused by her feelings, that's all. She'll figure them out soon enough and she'll be back to her normal self in no time. Hopefully.

Kagura came out of the shadows, standing behind the dissolving corpse. "I have no use for him anymore."

"Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I should've known you were behind this," Kaori commented. "Here to bring me back to Naraku? Again?"

"Perhaps," Kagura answered.

Kagome and Kaori looked back towards the woman as she spoke again, this time her voice sounding like it was combining with someone else's. No, her voice was beginning to sound less womanly. "No one is coming. The priest and demon slayer will be killed by the castle soldiers."

"She's not actually speaking," Kagome concluded as she stared at her.

The baby in the woman's arms turned his head towards them. "Inuyasha will not come. Inuyasha is engrossed in searching for Kikyo." It was the baby that had been talking the entire time. He was controlling the woman, it seemed.

Kaori rubbed her eyes as the baby had talked, making sure she wasn't seeing things. "He-That baby just talked. You don't see that everyday."

"Kaori," Kagome said. "This infant is Naraku's reincarnation!"

"Wha? It is?" Kaori questioned. "He actually succeeded? Damn." This came as a surprise to her. She hadn't expected such a thing. Well, she hadn't expected it to be a baby.

"What do you intend to do with us?" Kagome asked as she took a step back.

"Don't bother trying to escape. You'll never get those doors open," Kagura informed her.

Kaori looked at Kagura and glared at her. "Go to Hell. We're getting out of here, one way or another." She looked back towards the baby.

"Why do I want from you? I told you. You are the only ones who can see the jewel shards now that Kikyo has passed on." The baby's eyes narrowed as he stared at Kagome and Kaori. "I need your eyes."

Kagura looked at the baby. "Whatever it is your planning, you should know that you can't harm the neko. She is special to Naraku."

"Harming her are not my intentions," the baby informed her. The woman holding him stood up and began walking towards the girls.

Kagome ran to the door and banged on it, trying to get it open. It wouldn't budge. She turned towards Kaori. "Kaori, do something! Anything!"

"Like what?!" Kaori yelled back. "The thing might send my flames back! Not towards me maybe but towards you and I can't allow that to happen! I can't risk it! We're stuck in this predicament, Kagome! We might as well allow it to do whatever it wants while we wait to be rescued!"

"We can't just do nothing!" Kagome exclaimed.

"There will be no rescue. There will be no escape," the baby stated as the woman continued to approach Kaori and Kagome. Kagura grabbed ahold of Kagome and Kaori, pushing them in front of her as she brought them closer to the woman and the baby. She kept them in place, letting go off Kaori in order to hold her fan towards Kagome threateningly in case Kaori made any sudden movements. Kaori glared at her again for a moment before she looked back towards the baby and the woman holding him. The baby reached out towards Kagome, reaching for her face. Kagome screamed and jerked away despite being in Kagura's grip. The baby smirked. "What's there to be afraid of? Do you think I'll take your eyes and then eat you?" the baby teased.

"You won't get anywhere close to doing such a thing," Kaori hissed.

The baby turned his head towards Kaori, still smirking. "I was close enough during my teasing, wasn't I?" Kaori hissed again. The baby looked back at Kagome and reached towards her again. Kagura pushed Kagome towards him and he grabbed ahold of her. Kaori made a move to yank him away, changing her mind about allowing them to do as they pleased but stopped when she remembered Kagura was holding her weapon towards Kagome.

Kagome grunted as the baby held onto her. " _It's as if the inside of my heart is being scanned."_ She felt so uncomfortable.

Unexpectedly, the baby released her. "You have no darkness within your heart." He looked towards Kaori. "However." He grabbed onto Kaori before she had a chance to even think about moving away. She grunted out of discomfort as she felt her heart squeeze a bit.

" _I feel like I'm suffocating,"_ Kaori thought. " _I wish Inuyasha were here. I wish he would come help us get out of this mess. But he went looking for Kikyo... He isn't going to save us for once..."_ She found herself wrapping her arms around the baby as the woman let go of him. The purple glow was now surrounding her and her eyes became slightly lifeless. " _Inuyasha cares about finding Kikyo more than keeping me, his mate, safe from harm... It's like he really loves her more than me... Maybe he does... Maybe I should accept it..."_

The baby smirked as he held onto Kaori. "I've grasped it. The darkness within your heart. Now, you can't escape. Hold me tighter. Our souls will become one and you will become my eyes." Kaori, without a second thought, held onto the baby tighter just like he had commanded...

" _Oh no..._ " Kagome thought as she stared wide eyed at Kaori and the baby. " _Inuyasha, please hurry! H_ _e has her under his control!"_

* * *

 _The group has found themselves in yet another predicament. How will they get out of this one, you guys? :) Stay tuned!_


	93. Chapter 92

_Warning: Errors, OOCness, and Cursing. Surprisingly is about as long as the previous chapter, maybe shorter or longer. I don't know. :P Enjoy! Don't have any cows by the end of this chapter XD Lol. This is gonna be a good one! Woohoo! I did my best!_

 **Chapter Ninety-Two: Unexpected**

Kagome stared in horror as she watched Kaori hold onto the evil baby. She was immediately becoming worried and scared for not just herself but for Kaori. Kaori's eyes were becoming more lifeless and blank by the second because of the baby being so close to her. Kagome couldn't do shit about it. They were stuck in that predicament until they were rescued, just as Kaori had stated just moments before she gave in to the baby's wants. " _Inuyasha, please come and save us,"_ Kagome thought. " _Kaori's under their control. They are using her inner darkness against her, her hatred for Kikyo."_

"Naraku won't take kindly to you using the woman he wants," Kagura told the baby. "He will be furious with us both." She didn't want to deal with his wraith, especially when he had her heart in his grasp. She would be killed in an instant if Kaori didn't survive the event while the baby would just be lightly punished for his actions sometime in the future. It was unfair to Kagura but she had no say in the matter. She had to obey Naraku always or die.

"It's not like I'm going to kill her once I'm finished," the baby informed her.

Kagura rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with the infant and she headed towards the entrance of the building. She peered outside, watching as Miroku and Sango refused to kill the humans that wanted them dead. "Hmph," she grunted as she watched. "Those two are still alive. And it seems as though they refuse to kill the castle soldiers." She pulled out her fan and smirked as she held it up to her face. "As usual, they're far too principled." She headed back to where Kaori and Kagome sat, Kaori still holding the infant quietly while Kagome just watched with horror filled eyes.

The infant let out a little laugh. "But soon, they will want to kill the soldiers. After all, the soldiers are quite content on killing them. The malice of the soldiers is contagious and soon, the humans will kill each other."

"That won't happen!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't be foolish," the infant told her. "No one will be escaping this time."

Kagome gritted her teeth. " _Hurry up, Inuyasha! We can't wait much longer!"_ Her constant hoping for Inuyasha to save them almost became a reality. Just as Inuyasha arrived outside to help Miroku and Sango, Kagome was knocked unconscious by Kagura and when she was shaken awake by Inuyasha minutes later, she saw that Kaori, Kagura, and the infant were no longer in sight. She herself may had been rescued, sort of, but Kaori was still in bad hands. "Inuyasha...?"

"Kagome, are you alright? Where's Kaori?" Inuyasha looked around frantically.

"I-I'm okay. She was here moments ago..." Kagome rubbed her head and she stood up. She started yelling. "Kagura must've taken her! We need to find them quickly before Naraku has his hands on her again!"

"We? You're staying here with Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha told her.

"What? But-!" Kagome attempted to protest but Inuyasha immediately ran off before she could say anything. She sighed. " _Please, just hurry... Before something even worse happens to her..."_

* * *

Kaori followed Kagura into a temple-like building, stepping off of the feather that they traveled on. The infant remained in her arms. They weren't too far away from the village but it was far enough that it would take Inuyasha quite a bit of time to find them. As they entered, Kagura spotted Kanna standing around with her mirror in hand.

"Hey there," Kagura greeted as she approached her with Kaori close behind. "If it isn't Kanna." Kanna turned towards her but said nothing as she held out her right palm. Laying upon her open palm was a tainted jewel shard. Kagura stared down at it questionably. "A sacred jewel shard?"

"I want you to implant that tainted jewel shard into Kaori," the infant informed Kagura, making her look towards him. She will fall completely into our control once it is in. My mission here is almost done and she can be taken to Naraku. Now, plant the shard so that I may go into hiding."

"Huh?" Kagura took the shard from Kanna while still looking at the infant. "Kaori will become Naraku's slave, you say?" She approached Kaori and placed her hand under Kaori's chin, lifting her head up. Kaori stared blankly at her. "She will share the same fate as Kohaku." Kagura studied Kaori's face. "She already even looks like she's under a spell."

Kaori's lifeless, blank eyes suddenly became lighter as her eyes widened, her consciousness finally returning. " _What happened...? Where is Kagome...?"_ She stared at Kagura, whom was a blurry vision at first until her sight cleared up, and she noticed the dark shard. " _Is that shard...tainted? What the hell does she plan on doing with that thing? Is it...going into me?!"_ She attempted to move, to finally attack since Kagome was nowhere in sight but she found herself unable to do anything. " _I-I can't move! This damned infant has done something to me! It's like he's gripped onto my soul! I need to get away! I want to get away from him!"  
_

The infant became displeased. "Kagura, hold on. She has regained consciousness."

Kagura blinked in surprise. "What?"

" _Inuyasha, please save me,"_ Kaori thought. " _I need your help this time. I can't do this alone... I need you, Inuyasha..."_

The infant was staring up at Kaori's face. "It's useless. You must realize by now that he won't come and save you. Inuyasha has made his choice and he has chosen Kikyo, not you. He used you while she was gone. Remember Kaori, when you helped Naraku kill Kikyo, weren't you happy? The woman who came between you was gone but the moment Inuyasha heard that she was alive, he was willing to abandon his own mate just to go after her again. Whether she is dead or alive, Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kikyo. Don't you feel bitter towards Inuyasha? Don't you hate Kikyo?" Kaori stared down at him silently, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's okay to feel hatred. You're not wrong to hate them. Fill your heart with bitterness once more." Kaori stared at him for a few more seconds before her eyes immediately closed, a few tears shedding.

"You got her," Kagura softly commented. She reached forward with the shard still in her hand and she attempted to place it into Kaori's head. The shard was shining its dark light.

Kaori's eyes remained closed. " _I feel bitter towards Inuyasha? I hate Kikyo? I suppose I do feel that towards them but..."_

Kagura blinked in confusion as the shard didn't go into Kaori. "Something's not right. The shard was pushed back."

Kaori began to speak out loud, speaking slowly and softly. "You are wrong. What you have said is completely wrong. Inuyasha can't forget about Kikyo and I have attempted to accept this fact, but I could not keep the jealously back for much longer and I allowed myself to be blinded by my rage. I do not believe that I hold a grudge towards Inuyasha." A tiny smile spread across Kaori's face. "Being deeply jealous of Kikyo is a feeling any normal human would have and I am happy to be able to feel such things instead of nothing at all, even if these feelings cause me or others pain. Feeling such a thing as hatred or jealousy, they aren't feelings of cursing someone but are just negative feelings in general. No matter what happens between Inuyasha and I, I will never hate him and I hope to never feel...bitter towards him ever because..." She let out a shout. "I LOVE INUYASHA!"

The door behind her burst into many wooden pieces as Inuyasha broke through it. "KAORI!"

Kaori turned her body and looked at Inuyasha. She looked so out of energy. "Inuyasha... You're here..." She closed her eyes as she started to fall over, the infant flying out of her arms as she fell. Inuyasha leaped towards her and caught her in his arms just as the infant landed safely in Kagura's grasp.

"Kaori." Inuyasha held onto her tightly.

"I still don't see why Naraku is interested in someone like her," Kagura commented. "She is far too stubborn, in my opinion." She narrowed her eyes. " _Or maybe that is exactly why he finds her so interesting. She isn't just stubborn, however. She is many things."_

Inuyasha glared at Kagura, Kanna, and the infant. "What did you do to her?!"

"I only rummaged around her soul a little bit," the infant stated. "It is your own fault. You can't seem to get over Kikyo, even with Kaori being your mate. Because of it, I was able to find some darkness within her heart. It's too bad. We almost had her on our side where she belongs."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha continued to glare. "Just what the hell are you?!"

From behind him, the others arrived on the back of Kirara. Sango and Kagome called out to him at the same time. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha huffed. "Took you long enough."

Shippo and Kagome jumped off Kirara, running over to Inuyasha and the unconscious Kaori. "Kaori, are you okay?" Shippo asked, not knowing Kaori was out cold. He, of course, did not get an answer.

Kagome spoke next, fear in her tone. "Please tell me that she's okay!"

"I-I don't know," Inuyasha answered honestly. He looked down at Kaori worriedly.

"Kagura! Kanna!" Miroku glared at them as he moved to stand before them, Sango standing near him.

"What? You're still alive?" Kagura questioned. She thought they would've died this time, for sure.

"Monk, Demon Slayer. Tell me, how many human soldiers did you kill?" the infant questioned.

Miroku kept glaring. "Sorry to disappoint you but we don't kill needlessly." His eyes were on just the baby now. "Tell me, are you Naraku's human heart?"

"Why do you think that?" the infant questioned.

"We know that Naraku hid himself in Mount Hakurei in order to create a new body," Miroku told him. "But also, he wanted to cast away his human heart. Naraku told us he cut away his human heart which continued to yearn for Kikyo. That way, he could slay her."

"This baby is Naraku's heart that yearns for Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled. "It's absolutely sick, the underhanded ways Naraku toys with people's emotions!"

The infant smirked at Inuyasha and his friends. "It is indeed a possibility that I am the human heart Naraku once possessed but while I feel most like Naraku, I do not yearn for Kikyo nor do I feel pain or sorrow."

Inuyasha placed Kaori on the floor gently and he stood up. "So, in other words, you're just a monster created by Naraku's heart. How twisted. That's all I needed to hear. I will make you all pay for what you did to Kaori. Prepare to die." He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" The blast of energy went at his three enemies but a shield soon surrounded them all. The blast was absorbed by the barrier but the attack began to double and it was suddenly preparing to be sent straight back at them.

"Everyone, run!" Miroku yelled. Sango, Miroku, Kirara with Kagome and Shippo on her back, and Inuyasha with Kaori in his arms jumped out of the building as it exploded, all of them escaping from harm.

"Damn him!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed on the ground, turning back to look at the floating barrier which held Kanna, Kagura, and the infant. "That brat! He repelled my Wind Scar!"

"Don't think this is over just yet," the infant told them all. "I'll be back soon."

"Shut up, you bastard! If you touch Kaori again, I'll rip you to shreds!" Inuyasha yelled at him angrily.

The infant laughed. "Now that the priestess is no longer with us, the only beings able to see the jewel shards are her and Kagome, the latter being completely useless to us because of her heart's purity. Soon, very soon, once Kaori's eyes become ours, the sacred jewel will become whole once again. A sacred jewel full of hate, that is."

"Are you stupid?! Kaori would never work with him!" Inuyasha yelled.

The infant smirked. "Hasn't she done so before? Who says it won't happen again?" Inuyasha clenched his fists as he listened. "There are many ways to corrupt your mate while you cannot forget about Kikyo. It is only a matter of time before Kaori leaves you, too." The barrier floated further into the air and it was soon out of sight.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting somewhere not too far away from the others, watching over Kaori whom laid unconscious in Inuyasha's arms. He had placed her onto the grass earlier when he decided to tell Kaede the news of her older sister's passing but he had hoped Kaori would be awake by the time he returned. She was not, however, and she had still yet awakened. They were all growing worried, especially Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kaori..." Inuyasha softly said as he held her closer. "Please, wake up..." A few seconds went by and Kaori let out a soft groan. Inuyasha's eyes widen as did Kagome's. Inuyasha's grip on Kaori loosened a bit. "Kaori?"

"...Mmm...?" Kaori slowly opened her eyes and she looked around at her surroundings. She looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, and the trees around them. It took her a moment to say anything at all. "...That's right." Kaori looked at Inuyasha again, her eyes moving away from the forest trees. "You came for me..." She smiled a little at him.

"Of course I did." Inuyasha kissed her forehead and allowed her to sit up but he kept his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I should've stayed..."

"It's okay," Kaori whispered. She didn't want an argument or anything to start. She just wanted to have some peace again.

"It's not okay, Kaori," Inuyasha told her, slightly raising his voice. "Because of me, you were placed into danger. I could've lost you."

Kaori's smile remained on her face. "But you didn't lose me and you won't ever lose me." She kissed his cheek and she removed his arms from around her as she moved to sit beside him, sitting in between him and Kagome.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Kaori, giving her a hug.

Kaori pat Kagome's back lightly. "And I am glad you are also okay." Kagome pulled out of the hug that hadn't been returned, sort of, and she stared at Kaori. Kaori continued. "Could you give Inuyasha and I a moment alone?"

Kagome nodded quickly. "Yeah. Of course." She stood up and strode off in the direction in which their friends were located.

Kaori looked at Inuyasha and spoke to him after a few moments of silence. "Inuyasha... If you happen to hear a clue about Kikyo, will you leave again?" she asked out of the blue.

"I won't leave your side again, Kaori!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Liar," Kaori responded casually.

"Wha-?! I'm not lying!" Inuyasha insisted in exclamation.

"Inuyasha, I've known you for quite some time and I know exactly how you are. I know that you will leave to go and find her if she does turn up somehow, dead or alive. You still care for her. It's obvious," Kaori told him.

"I don't care for her the same way as I use to. I love you." Inuyasha laid his head on hers. "I only love you."

"I know that..." Kaori replied. "I just... I can't help my jealousy. She had you first..."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Are you angry with me at all?"

"No," Kaori immediately answered. "Even if I was, it wouldn't change the fact that we are meant to be together." She placed her left hand over Inuyasha's right one. "...Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha hummed.

Kaori took a long, deep breath and she let it out slowly before she finally spoke to her mate again. "Inuyasha... I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _Oh shit! That ending! Kaori is having a child with Inuyasha! How does she know when its only been three days since she had a love session with Inuyasha?! Did she sense it with her demon abilities?! How did Inuyasha react to the news!? Find out in the next chapter!_

 _Also, might get hard for me to know how many days or months are going by. oOo Wish me luck with that! Actually, perhaps I'll let you guys decide. Do you think time should go by slowly so that Kaori has the baby after the Naraku shit is dealt with and after the time skip occurs or do you think the days should go by quickly so that she has her baby before Naraku is dealt with and before the time skip occurs? Or should I just try to keep up with the days from the remaining episodes and let whatever happens happen, whether Kaori ends up heavily pregnant/havin' given birth by the end of Naraku's wraith or not? Whatever happens, I'll try to have the birthing scene in this story, whether it is in a flashback or not. Also, any predictions? Will it be a boy? Will it be a girl? Will it be twins? Will it be more than twins? :) Only I know. XD_

 _Welp, see ya soon!_


	94. Chapter 93

_Warnings: Errors, OOCness, and Cursing. Short Chapter. Explanation of a Certain Matter._

 **Chapter Ninety-Three: All Talk, No Action**

Inuyasha and Kaori were standing in front of Kagome. They were near the old well, the very well that had brought Kagome and Kaori to the Feudal Era in the first place. Kagome was planning to go back home for a bit to study again and such. Kaori had chose to remain in the Feudal Era this time around, planning to go visit Sota and the rest of her adoptive family another time; though, it was possible that Inuyasha would go pick up Kagome later in the future so perhaps she would visit them then. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to visit them right that moment; perhaps she was nervous about telling them of her pregnancy since they were her family after all and it's always kinda hard to reveal something like that to your family.

"Is it really alright for me to go back?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Sure. There's nothing for you to do around here anyways," Inuyasha told her.

"Well, if you say so," Kagome remarked, grinning. She looked at Kaori. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Kaori nodded. "I'm sure. I'll visit them next time, don't worry." She smiled. "Say hi for me." Kagome nodded and she turned away from them, hopping into the well. Kaori and Inuyasha both stared down into it. Inuyasha yawned, stretched and grunted a bit. Kaori looked at him. "Tired?"

"Not really," Inuyasha answered. "Just needed a stretch."

"Ah," Kaori replied. "I see."

Inuyasha looked at Kaori and moved closer to her, moving to stand behind her. He lightly stroked her hair. "I've been meaning to ask you something. How do you know that you're with child?"

Kaori stared at the well as she processed the question. "I just know that I am." She smiled softly as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, his hands laying protectively over her abdomen. She contained her laughter as she thought about Inuyasha's reaction to hearing that she was pregnant.

 _"Inuyasha... I'm pregnant," she had told him as they sat alone near the edge of the forest, sitting upon a grassy hill._

 _Inuyasha's head jerked off of hers and he stared down at her with wide eyes. "W-Wha?" He continued staring at her in disbelief, unsure if he had heard her right._

 _Kaori looked at him and giggled. "I said that I'm pregnant, Inuyasha. We're going to be parents someday in the future."_

 _Inuyasha stuttered greatly and spoke quickly as he continued staring at her. This news had come as quite a surprise and shock for him. "Y-You! I-I! W-We! Your-!" His eyes became swirly, almost like he was dizzy and he feel backwards, landing on his back. He twitched slightly as he laid there. He was just in shock from the sudden news that he had never thought he'd hear and Kaori found this reaction quite hilarious as she began to start giggling while she stared at him._

Kaori's smile remained on her face as she snuggled backwards, moving even closer to Inuyasha. When he had came out of his shock, he expressed extreme worry and joy towards the thought; he was happy that they were having a child together but he was worried more now because he had to not only just protect Kaori the best he could from Naraku but he, and Kaori, had to protect their unborn child from him, too. And it wasn't long before they told their friends the news; they all expressed joy but it was clear that they were also worried like Inuyasha, even though they didn't state that they were. Nonetheless, she was happy that everyone was happy about the child. She wasn't sure how she even knew she was with child; she just felt that she was and it was a feeling she couldn't really explain...

* * *

Kaori was sitting in Inuyasha's lap as the two of them sat inside of Kaede's home. Kaede, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara were also within the building. They were speaking of the most recent event.

"Naraku tried to use Kagome's eyes?" Kaede questioned.

Kaori nodded. "Yes. It's to help him find the sacred jewel shards. However, the small infant couldn't find any darkness inside of Kagome. So, he had to settle for me instead and he was almost able to succeed in forcing me onto their side. I want to believe that I had enough inner strength to have resisted the pull of that tainted shard but I don't believe that was all that helped keep it from me."

"Could it be because of ye unborn child?" Kaede asked her.

"It's a very tiny possibility," Kaori stated. "But the child hardly even exists yet. I've barely been pregnant, having been so for perhaps since the day after Inuyasha and I did certain actions together which was a mere few days ago. The child just isn't developed enough to be able to do anything at all at this point in time but it is still a little bit possible that the child helped. In the future, when she or he is more developed and is actually moving around within me, maybe there will be sure signs of strange happenings but right now, we can only assume one or the other." It was possible their baby could have a special power just as Kaori but it was far too early for them to assume so when the baby had only just began his/her long period of developing. What had happened with the tainted shard just had to be because of Kaori's inner strength alone, even though she didn't believe it to be so.

"I suppose ye be right about that," Kaede stated. She moved the topic away from the unborn child. "It seems to me as though Naraku does not know the location of the remaining jewel shards, if he needed the eyes of either Kagome or Kaori."

"Yes," Miroku commented. "Since he went through so much trouble to kidnap them both, it would appear so. Although, he would've kidnapped Kaori regardless of if he needed her for something else or not."

"Yeah..." Kaori responded quietly. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her, his hands back over her abdomen like he had done so earlier. She half-smiled as she felt Inuyasha lay his head on her right shoulder. "But how come he needs our eyes so suddenly?"

"Hmm." Miroku thought about it. "Perhaps it's about where they are hidden."

"It means Naraku's not infallible," Inuyasha commented.

Kaori thought about it. "Hmm... Perhaps you are right about that, Inuyasha. Even Naraku has to make mistakes from time to time."

* * *

It was now very late at night. Inuyasha, Kaori, and their friends had moved to outside of Kaede's home. Sango and Kaori were leaning against a fence, Inuyasha was sitting on the fence, Kirara and Shippo were standing by Sango's feet, and Miroku was standing across from everyone.

"All of our jewel shards are now in Naraku's possession," Miroku pointed out.

"Koga still has jewel shards in his legs," Inuyasha stated.

"And there's the one in which keeps Kohaku alive," Sango stated.

"Mhm," Kaori commented.

"If Naraku succeeds in making the Shikon Jewel whole again, Kohaku will die," Sango sadly stated.

"We'll keep that from happening," Kaori told her. "And we'll find a way to keep him alive without the use of a jewel shard. There just has to be a way. There always is a way, even when it doesn't seem so."

"Kaori's right. We'll stop Naraku and we'll find the remaining jewel shards before him," Inuyasha told Sango.

Sango turned her head and half-smiled at them both. "Thank you. And yes, you're right. We will."

"And Inuyasha, you need to keep a closer eye on Kaori. Especially now that she is with child," Miroku told him. "Naraku is more likely to kidnap her again than Kagome."

"I know that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Stop telling me things I already know! I don't need your input either!" Kaori giggled a little bit at Inuyasha's sudden annoyance towards Miroku. She smiled at him when he looked at her blushing. She looked past him, looking at the ground towards where Shippo and Kirara were. She blinked when she noticed that Shippo was munching on something. Inuyasha noticed that she was distracted. He turned his head and looked down at Shippo as well. "Hey, Shippo! What are you eating?!" Inuyasha questioned loudly once he saw what Kaori had seen.

Shippo paused his munching and he looked up at everyone. Miroku and Sango were staring at him with Inuyasha and Kaori. "What? This." He held up some of the food. "Remember those people we saved a while ago? They gave me some of their dry food in gratitude."

Sango snatched the food out of Shippo's hand and began gathering the rest of it. "Oh, brother. No matter how many times we demon slayers warn them, they never listen."

"What do you mean?" Shippo questioned.

Sango spotted Kirara trying to touch one of the pieces of dry food. "No, Kirara," she told her. "This food is made out of demons."

"What?!" Shippo exclaimed.

"That's just really disgusting," Kaori stated. She could just feel her face turning green. "Makes me sick."

"Is it safe to eat?" Miroku asked out of curiosity.

"Like this it is, but if it is boiled, a new demon will be reborn," Sango exclaimed. "I'll have to dispose of this."

"I still think that it's disgusting," Kaori stated. "I am not eating any type of dry food for as long as I live. Just no." She couldn't believe that some of the flesh of demons could be eaten in a safe way. It was just so gross.

"Forget about the food," Inuyasha stated as he stood up. "We need to worry about where the remaining jewel shard is. That way, we can put an end to all of this."

"I suppose you're right," Sango said.

* * *

 _Please leave a review if ya wish. I love ya! Also, I really need to make another Sesshomaru x Kagome chapter. It has been a long time since I've made one of those, if I had even made one of those. Those two are mates but they have lil' on screen action due to being apart almost all the time. And when they are around one another, not much is said really. Hmmm. I will make a filter chapter, I suppose. After the next chapter, I mean. That way we can finally see another interaction between Sesshomaru and Kagome._


	95. Chapter 94

_Warnings: Errors, OOCness, and Cursing. Short Chapter._

 _Please enjoy! I did my best!_

 **Chapter Ninety-Four: Kaori's Return Home**

It was finally daylight once again. Inuyasha and Kaori were by the well. Shippo was with them this time around, staring at them. Kaori was on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha was prepared to jump into the well. The two of them were planning to go get Kagome. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo. "We'll be back soon."

"I guess we need Kagome to start looking for the jewel shards again, huh?" Shippo asked. "Since Kaori can't see them anymore."

"Oh, hush. I still don't know why I can't, yet still have the ability to do so," Kaori remarked. "And yeah, I suppose we do need Kagome now. We'll see ya soon, Shippo." She couldn't help but feel unhelpful. She wished that she knew how to be able to see the shards again but she had no clue as to what was blocking that ability. Maybe it was the darkness in her heart that was stopping her from doing it. If that was true, it meant that she had always had some darkness within her heart the whole time...but then again, that probably wasn't the case at all. It had to be something, though...

"See ya, Shippo." Inuyasha jumped into the well with Kaori holding onto him tightly. He landed at the bottom but instead of standing inside the well within the Feudal era, he stood within the well in Kagome's time. Inuyasha jumped out of it and allowed Kaori to get off of his back. "How come you didn't come here with Kagome?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Kaori answered. She rubbed the back of her head as Inuyasha stared at her. "I guess I was just nervous about what everyone will say when they hear about my pregnancy." It was natural for her to be nervous about tellin' her adoptive family that she was with child and she hoped Kagome hadn't told them anything of it. She needed to be the one to do it. It wouldn't be right if Kagome was the one to tell them.

"Oh. Right. I understand," Inuyasha told her. He had slight blush in his cheeks. "Of course you'd be nervous about that. They are your family."

"Yeah, they are. But now, I have a new one." Kaori leaned closer and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss. "We both do," she said shortly after she pulled away. She grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's get moving."

The two of them headed out of the small building and headed towards the main one. They entered the house within knocking, their presence being left unknown for only a few seconds. The two of them were spotted by Grandpa whom had looked up from his magazine he was reading. "Inuyasha? Kaori?" Kaori and Inuyasha didn't answer him, silently staring at the huge gooey demon behind Grandpa with sweat dropping from their head. "It's been a while since I've seen you both," Grandpa continued. He didn't know about the demon behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha quickly clawed the demon, making it vanish.

Grandpa stared at him, unfazed and still unaware of what had happened. "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha, that was the demon Sango spoke of," Kaori commented. "Kagome must've brought some of the dried food here."

Inuyasha turned towards Grandpa. "Where's the rest?" he asked frantically.

"The rest of what?" Grandpa asked. Kaori face-palmed, having just spoken out loud about the dried food. He didn't seem to have heard a thing out of her mouth. Or maybe he just hadn't been listening to her because he was distracted by Inuyasha's 'odd' behavior.

"The dried food Kagome brought back!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "The food Kaori mentioned! Where is the rest?!"

"Oh, the food in the pot was the last of it," Grandpa told them. Inuyasha hummed, blinking. "I ate the rest, I suppose." Kaori made a face of disgust.

Inuyasha relaxed. "I guess that's alright."

"Alright? That's just gross..." Kaori remarked. "Yuck..." Kaori's adoptive mother and little brother entered the kitchen, gaining Kaori's immediate attention. "Sota!"

Sota grinned brightly and he sprinted over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kaori! You're back!" He looked over at Inuyasha and his grin became a large smile. "And with Inuyasha!"

Kaori laughed and lightly pat the top of Sota's head. "Yeah, I came here with Inuyasha." She smiled down at Sota as he pulled away from her.

Mama Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha and Kaori. "Hello. Welcome back."

"Are you here for a visit?" Sota asked them, smiling up at them both.

"We can't stay long," Inuyasha tried to say. He was right. They had a jewel shard to find. They just needed to get Kagome.

"We're just here to get Kagome," Kaori informed Mama Higurashi. She didn't want to tell them yet. Not just yet. She could tell them the good news before she went back to the Feudal era. "We really, really can't stay long."

"But you'll have dinner with us, won't you?" Mama Higurashi asked, her smile remaining. She understood their busy schedule but she hoped that they'd take some of their time to spend some time with her and the family.

"Uh, sure," Inuyasha accepted hesitatingly.

"...And there's also something else. There's something you guys should know," Kaori said softly and slowly, seeing that she and Inuyasha weren't going to immediately get Kagome. Might as well get it over with. She hadn't been able to make up her mind about whether she wanted to do it sooner or later but she finally chose to just do it. "Well..." She hesitated as she shifted uncomfortably under the attention of her adoptive family. She stared at Mama Higurashi, Sota, and Grandpa. "...I am with child."

Mama Higurashi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? This is such marvelous news!" She approached Kaori and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

Grandpa shook his head. "You kids shouldn't had been fooling around. You're too young to be having kids. But seeing as it is too late for a stern talking to, I suppose I'll let this slide." He smiled. "I can't wait to meet the new member of the family."

Sota did not say words but the excitement on his face made it clear that he was happy. Though he was young and didn't know how exactly she had became with child, he was happy that they were getting a new family member. He also thought it was cool that there was going to be another Kaori and Inuyasha, or, in other words, another half-demon. He loved Kaori and Inuyasha, they were family, so he knew that he would love the baby.

* * *

Night arrived sometime later and Kagome eventually returned home. She immediately spotted Inuyasha and Kaori by the stairs. Inuyasha was playing with Buyo. "Who's a good little kitty? Who's a wittle kitty cat?" he cooed. Kaori was giggling as she listened to him, never having imagined she'd hear him use a tone like that.

Kagome blinked, staring at them. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha quickly cleared his throat and looked at her. "Hey, we're going back after we eat," he told her. Kaori nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said. "You never said anything about me returning so soon after I left."

"Give it a rest," Inuyasha said. "We can't find the rest of the shards without you, can we? And Kaori still doesn't know how to use that ability again."

"I've got an idea as to why I can't, though, and it isn't good," Kaori commented. She frowned and she lightly rubbed Buyo's head as Buyo moved over to her.

"That's the reason you want me to go back?" Kagome questioned them.

"Of course it is," Inuyasha told her.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't go back just yet," Kagome stated.

Kaori groaned and laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "What is it this time? Another test?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, a cultural festival is occurring tomorrow. I've been helping with everything."

Kaori stared at Kagome. "Wow. You got busy really fast. Well, it sounds like fun. I suppose we can just leave after that is over with. Can all of us go?"

"Not you and Inuyasha," Kagome stated. Kaori pouted. "I don't want anyone finding out about the two of you. I mean, I know people know you, Kaori, but they don't know about your cat ears like they don't know about Inuyasha's dog ears."

Kaori sighed and nodded. "Alright. I suppose the two of us will stay here." She was not looking forward to waiting around the next day and she knew Inuyasha felt the same way...

* * *

 _I apologize for the short chapter. I was tired today. DX Was playing Beyond: Two Souls with my sister. Just one more part left and we'll complete the game! XD So excited for that because it'll be the first time we've beaten a game together! Eeek! I also really love that game again and I can't wait for the day where I make a fanfiction for it. Might come sooner now than later because of my sudden extreme love for it XD Lol._

 _The Sesshomaru and Kagome filter chapter will not be next but after the next since I didn't make this longer than I had hoped I would. Meaning, I didn't finish up the dried up demon bullshit thing. That will definitely be finished next week, though. Promise. Then, the filter chapter will be coming the next week!_

 _Peace! See ya next Monday, loves!_


	96. Chapter 95

_Warnings: Errors, Out-Of-Character-ness, and Cursing. Short Chapter (I believe that it is slightly longer than the last one; nevermind, I lied because this chapter is much longer than the last one but it isn't too long though it is almost 4,000+ words)._

 _I did my very best, as usual, and the next chapter will definitely be a filter chapter that'll show us another Sesshomaru x Kagome moment. I am so gonna fail at that shit, I just know it. oOo Wish me luck with that. Anyways, enjoy! And sorry that this was uploaded a day late. Dx My head was bothering me yesterday so I didn't feel like workin' on this chapter much and I had finished an OUAT chapter yesterday, which might had caused my headache because I was stressin' over that a bit since it was getting posted a day late like this one. But I got this done today so here ya go! I'll try to update on time next week! All depends of what happens and how I feel, ya know? oOo Be patient with me, please, if I do update late again Dx!_

 _Let's get right into this next chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Five: Dried-Up Demons**

The next day arrived rather quickly and Kagome was soon off, getting things ready for the festival she spoke about the day before. Perhaps a few hours had gone by since she had left, maybe less. Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, and Sota were finally leaving the house themselves to go to the festival. However, Inuyasha and Kaori were with them, completely disobeying Kagome's orders. They were smart about it, though; Inuyasha had placed a cap on his head while Kaori had put on a hoodie and placed the hood over her head, their odd ears covered. If Kagome was going to yell at them for disobeying her orders, then so be it because they were not just going to stay inside that house all day.

Inuyasha and Kaori followed Kagome's family to her school where the festival was being had. They all went inside and eventually found Kagome wandering around in the hallway alone. Well, almost alone. Behind her was some kind of demon that looked like a toadstool and it had opened its mouth, clearly about to attempt to eat her. Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi didn't say a word about it but Sota pointed at it, clearly freak out while Inuyasha and Kaori stared at it as well, surprised. "What is that thing?!" Sota yelled in question. Inuyasha didn't waste anymore time. He jumped towards Kagome and clawed the demon, ripping it to shreds and easily killing it.

Kagome completely ignored the fact that Inuyasha had saved her and she immediately started yelling at him. "What are you doing here?! You're suppose to be at home!" She looked towards her family and spotted Kaori waving sheepishly at her. "You said that you would stay put!"

"We would've been bored out of our minds!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Hmph." Kagome noticed that Kaori looked weird with a hoodie over her kimono. "You could've changed your clothes, at least."

"I did this last time, I think, so it shouldn't matter. You should've said something then," Kaori told her, crossing her arms. "Then, maybe I would've thought about putting on some of my old clothes this time." Kagome pouted.

"Nevermind about that," Inuyasha commented. He stared at Kagome. "What were you thinking?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. You brought those dried foods back, didn't you?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome sweat-dropped and stared at him, gulping.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, Grandpa, Sota, Inuyasha, and Kaori had moved to a different location of the area. They were inside still, sitting on a bench as they were eating; Inuyasha was to the far right of the bench and to his left was Kaori, to her left was Grandpa, to his left was Sota, to his left was Kagome, and to her left, at the far left end, was Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha was somewhat hurriedly eating noddles, Kaori was slowly eating some soup, Sota was eating some kind of dessert, Grandpa was eating a chocolate popsicle, Kagome was eating chocolate covered dumplings, and Mrs. Higurashi was eating ice cream.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from across the bench. "What? Are you telling me that if you boil the dry food, it'll turn back into demons?" She held a round dumpling close to her mouth.

Inuyasha slurped up some noddles, swallowing them when they were fully inside his mouth. He gathered a lot of noodles with his chopsticks. "You mean you brought them back here without knowing?" he asked, looking down towards her direction.

"I wouldn't have brought them if I knew, would I?" Kagome sighed.

"How many did you bring?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full.

Kagome looked up towards the ceiling. "Let's see. Four, including the one just now."

Grandpa looked down towards where Kagome was sitting. "Four? I don't believe it. No wonder they were gone so quickly."

"I don't see why any of you liked that stuff," Kaori commented. "It looked disgusting, even more so after I learnt that the food was made out of demons." She quickly downed the rest of her soup. "Wow, that was yummy."

Kagome looked towards Kaori. "Do you have any cravings for anything?"

Kaori looked back at her. "No. Why?"

"I thought pregnant women usually get cravings," Kagome stated. Kaori shrugged.

"That isn't exactly true," Mrs. Higurashi pointed out. "I didn't have any cravings while I was pregnant with you, Kagome, but I had them when I was going to have Sota. It varies." It was likely that Kaori would not have any cravings for certain foods and it was possible that she wouldn't have any pregnancy symptoms; pregnancy was different for every woman and it wasn't unusual if Kaori experienced no differences whatsoever during hers.

"Are you sure that your pregnant?" Kagome asked Kaori. "Like, really sure?"

"I'm very certain that I am. I can't explain how I know, though. Just a hunch, I suppose. If I must, I could take a test later to be certain," Kaori stated. Kagome nodded, agreeing with the idea.

Inuyasha finished his food and, after Kaori had cleaned off the mess on his face, he stood up, cracking his elbows. His cap had fallen off. He made the conversation go straight back to the demons. "So, I have to deal with demons around here too, huh?" He was smirking from delight. He was happy that he was able to actually do something there.

Grandpa held up an ofuda scroll. "Don't you worry, boy. I'll destroy the demon with this."

Kaori blinked, staring at him. "I think you should just let Inuyasha and I take care of this."

"You aren't helping," Inuyasha told her.

"What?" Kaori turned towards Inuyasha, pouting. "Why not?"

"I don't want you or the baby to get hurt," Inuyasha remarked.

"You don't need to worry about us. I can shield myself, remember?" Kaori smiled at him, happy that he was worried for her safety. "We'll be fine."

"I still don't think you should help. Anything could happen," Inuyasha told her.

Kaori stood up and stared at him more. "Anything could happen in the Feudal era as well, Inuyasha. Naraku has his own agenda, one where kidnapping me is his second to first priority and we both know that's likely to occur again." Inuyasha sighed and nodded shortly, accepting that Kaori was going to help him out regardless.

Kagome stood up. "I was looking forward to not having to deal with demons for a while." She sighed. "Oh, well." She looked at Sota, Grandpa, and Mrs. Higurashi. "Inuyasha, Kaori, and I will deal with the demons. Try to stay out of the way; it'll be dangerous."

"Kagome, you have a reputation to uphold," Mrs. Higurashi pointed out.

"Eh?" Kagome sweat-dropped. Was her mother actually willing to help out?

"Sounds scary, Kagome, but I'll help out," Sota stated, waving around his food.

Grandpa threw his fist in the air. "Right. This is an once in a lifetime event for you, Kagome. You let us take things from here." He stood up with Sota and Mrs. Higurashi, the three of them grouping up together.

"Let's do it," Mrs. Higurashi cheered happily. Grandpa and Sota cheered with her.

Kaori blinked. "Hmm. Guess the only one who isn't going to be doing anything is you, Kagome." She, however, didn't like that her adoptive family was going to help. She didn't want them to get hurt. She hoped that Inuyasha and herself would get rid of the demons before anything bad occurred.

Kagome huffed and grabbed onto Inuyasha's ear, pulling him downward so that she could whisper in his ear. Kaori leaned forward, towards them both, so that she could hear what Kagome was whispering. "Listen up, Inuyasha, and listen good." She glanced at Kaori. "You too, Kaori. We gotta take care of this before things get anymore complicated. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha responded.

"Now, let go of his ear," Kaori stated, swatting at Kagome's hand. Kagome released her hold on Inuyasha's ear.

They suddenly heard someone yell for Kagome. They all looked to see one of Kagome's friends heading in their direction. Kagome freaked out and she started waving her arms around, looking at Inuyasha as Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Cover those things up! I knew you weren't careful!" She lost her balance and knocked Kaori into Inuyasha, sending both Kaori and Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha was on his back while Kaori was on top of him. Kaori sat up, sitting on Inuyasha and her hood fell off her head. She started giggling suddenly.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha blinked, staring at her as she sat on him.

"Sorry." Kaori smiled. "I'm in a very good mood all of a sudden." Inuyasha smiled at her and sat up, remaining on the ground and keeping Kaori on his lap. Kaori giggled some more. Kagome freaked out more, seeing that both Kaori's and Inuyasha's ears were showing. Kagome attempted to get the cap on Inuyasha's head again and the hood on Kaori's head again.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kagome's friend, Ayumi, questioned.

Kagome sweat-dropped for the third time that day and stared at her friend. "Uh, nothing."

Ayumi stared at her questionably and she turned her attention down towards the demon couple, staring at them. Kaori paid her no mind and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips rather quickly. Inuyasha blushed but grinned at her. Ayumi looked back at Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get going. The choir is about to start." She dragged Kagome away from everyone, making Kagome drop the cap in her hand. Kagome protested as she was dragged off.

Kaori finally got off of Inuyasha's lap and stood up, helping him up as well. She watched as Ayumi dragged Kagome away. "Hmm. Hope she has fun." She turned her head, looking at her cheering adoptive family before she looked at Inuyasha again, jerking her head to the side to signal that they should get moving. Inuyasha nodded and the two of them walked off.

* * *

"Hmph, I can handle a few dried demons without their help," Inuyasha complained as he and Kaori walked around outside, moving past several stands. They hadn't covered their ears back up and Kaori had decided to ditch the hoodie, having placed it on Sota's shoulder just before she and Inuyasha walked off.

"They just want to help out for once," Kaori told him. "But I can honestly say that I rather have them remain on the sidelines. More than likely, that's what they'll be doin' regardless." She looked around. "There aren't many demons left but I have no clue where they could be. Think you can sniff them out?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered as they both paused their walking. He sniffed the air. However, he was only able to smell the food in the area. "Guess I won't be able to sniff 'em out. All I smell is food."

Kaori face-palmed. "Right. Should've figured that before I asked you. Sorry."

Inuyasha caught the scent of a spicy type of food. "Wait, I know what that scent is. That stuff burns my tongue." He turned around and ran away, causing Kaori to burst out laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Inuyasha was afraid of some spicy food. That reaction just proved me wrong," Kaori giggled, speaking to herself. She sprinted after Inuyasha. She quickly caught up to him, ignoring the many strange looks that were sent her way because of her speed. She followed him alongside the building, just following as Inuyasha looked for the dried demons. "See anything yet?" Kaori asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha told her.

Kaori sighed. "Great. Well, hopefully we'll find them before shit starts happening." The two of them searched together for while, Kaori actually looking around too this time, and they spotted a demon near where Kagome was preforming with her choir. Inuyasha silently took it out while everyone was distracted by the singing.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaori were running down a hallway, searching for the last remaining demons. "We've got to hurry!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Damn it. If these weird smells weren't getting in the way, I could hurry up and find them," Inuyasha complained.

"Complaining about the smell isn't going to get us anywhere," Kaori stated. "We have to look everywhere." As they ran, they heard someone call for Kagome again. They all stopped and once again, Kagome was dragged away but this time, two of her friends were dragging her instead of one. Kaori giggled. "I guess she forgot she had more things to do." Inuyasha stood around, confused. Kaori giggled more. "Come on." She gripped his arms and dragged him with her, the search for the other demons continuing.

The two of them exited the building again, searching outside once more. Inuyasha was beginning to get frustrated. "Come on, demons! Come out and show yourselves!"

"You know, it's funny how you ran away from the spicy curry but you don't run away from demons," Kaori stated.

"It hurts my tongue!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, demons hurt your everything, depending on how strong they are," Kaori pointed out. "So, logically, you should be running from demons and not curry."

"But it burns my tongue! And why would I be scared of some demons anyway?" Inuyasha continued looking around as they ran around outside.

Kaori laughed. "Nevermind. I was merely speaking my thoughts is all." A thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Inuyasha." She stopped running and that made Inuyasha pause as well, him turning towards her. "I can't help but think that maybe the other demons will show up near Kagome as well."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're right. We need to find her." He zoomed past Kaori.

Kaori nearly fell over. "Whoa." She turned on her heel and sprinted after him. "Wait for me!" She followed Inuyasha to one of the buildings but soon lost him. "Where the hell did he go?" Believing he went inside, she went into the building and she eventually walked into an auditorium. She spotted Kagome on stage, running towards Hojo, a classmate and crush of Kagome's. Kaori face-palmed the moment Inuyasha crashed down from the ceiling. "Oh, boy... How in the hell are we going to explain this...?" She slowly moved closer to the stage and stood at the corner of it, no one paying her any attention. She stared at Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hojo, wondering what was going to happen.

"Who the hell are you? You better have a good explanation." Inuyasha glared at Hojo.

" _He thinks the boy is attacking Kagome,"_ Kaori thought. She suppressed a giggle. " _Well, he probably still doesn't know what a play is. That has to be his reasoning of doin' this."_

Hojo gulped and stared at Inuyasha, confused. "Uh, um, a prince."

" _Oh no, I've got to do something."_ Kagome stood up and gripped onto Inuyasha's robe. "Please, stop. You must not fight over me. I beg of you. Please stop this very minute."

Inuyasha blinked, looking at Kagome confused. "What was that? Did you get hit on the head or something?"

 _"Yeah, Inuyasha definitely doesn't know what a play is,"_ Kaori stated, covering her mouth when she was very close to bursting out laughing. " _I love how Kagome is improvising. This is so much better than it probably had been. Also, she looks so ridiculous in that dress."_ Kagome was wearing a very girly light pink dress with a yellow crown on her head.

"Nevermind and just follow along. Okay?" Kagome was looking past Inuyasha, looking towards Hojo.

"I'm with ya, Kagome," Hojo stated in response.

Kaori looked away from the stage momentarily. " _No one finds this odd at all? Hmm, I guess they believe it is part of the play. That's...nevermind."_ She shook her head and looked back towards the stage.

"My dearest Hannabart Pekopan." Kagome held her hand to her lips and she looked off into the distance. "This is my fault. I implore you not to blame Pierre." She placed her hands together as she acted as though she were pleading.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Han...? Pekopan...?" He was very, very confused. Kaori was continuing to try and control her laughter.

Kagome pointed outward towards Hojo and Inuyasha followed her gesture, confused even more. "Pierre, please leave. I beg of you," Kagome said. "I cannot involve you in this tangled web." She was really trying to end this quickly. " _I just need to make up some more lines and we'll end it there."_

"No, I refuse to leave," Hojo stated with determination on his face. Kagome stared at Hojo, a 'say what' expression on her face for a few seconds before she went back to looking fearful. "Step away from Lady Escargot," Hojo continued. "Keep your filfty hands off her, Hannabart. We will see which of us deserves the affection of Lady Escargot." He was making gestures as he acted. He looked ridiculous as well, dressed more like a musketeer than a prince. "I challenge you to a duel." He pulled out his fake sword and pointed it towards Inuyasha.

" _Uh oh,"_ Kaori thought. " _Please don't hurt him, Inuyasha. He's only acting."_ She herself wasn't able to do anything without causing a scene. She just had to hope that everything would turn out fine and that everyone in the crowd would think that its all acting.

"Fine with me," Inuyasha answered, his confusion gone and he pulled out Tetsusaiga, it transforming from its small state to its larger one.

Kagome was worrying. " _It was going so smoothly, too."_

The ground suddenly began to shake and out from the ground, emitting from the gap between Inuyasha plus Kagome and Hojo, a large watermelon demon slowly rose up. Kagome looked towards the crowd and sweat-dropped when she realized that no one thought it was real. She looked towards Kaori and Kaori just shrugged in response. Kagome and Kaori both looked back towards Inuyasha and Hojo.

"It looks like our duel has been postpones," Hojo stated, his fake sword towards the watermelon demon.

Inuyasha smirked and pointed his sword at the demon as well. "Looks like you've been reprieved." He watched as Hojo ran towards the demon. Inuyasha continued to smirk as he quickly used Wind Scar to kill the demon, though it was a bit of an overkill and it caused the ceiling, and part of the wall, to collapse at a certain section.

Kaori smirked to herself. " _Showoff."_ She snickered as she spotted Hojo's stunned expression and Kagome's horrified one. She continued to watch as Kagome instructed Inuyasha to pick her up and Inuyasha jumped towards the sky, the two of them leaving the building. Kaori looked towards the crowd and shook her head as everyone began to cheer. "Well, damn. They are still buying this shit," she muttered to herself. She shook her head again and sighed, looking back towards the hole in the wall. "I hope those two find that last demon. I'm tired of running around today." She followed Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Grandpa out of the auditorium. Eventually, they came across Kagome and Inuyasha again, along with several students, and they stared at the last demon that laid on a platter just waiting to be eaten and it was still alive, wiggling around. "Good job," Kaori commented, giving Inuyasha and Kaori a thumbs up.

"This was definitely a festival we won't soon forget," Grandpa commented.

"Kagome, you sure worked hard, dear," Mrs. Higurashi remarked, smiling.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," Sota commented pathetically, his hand up like a claw. Kaori giggled and lightly pat him on the head.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kagome walked down a street. Kagome looked up at the sunset and spoke. "That had to be one of the longest days of my life. I'm exhausted."

Inuyasha looked at her. He had the cap back on his head. "You're kidding. Those demons were nothing compared to fighting Naraku."

"That isn't what she meant, Inuyasha," Kaori remarked. "Her friends had her doing a lot of things today." She smiled a little to herself. "I'm sure you'll know what that feels like when we have to do multiple things for our child when she or he is born." She placed her hands on her currently flat abdomen. "Our baby is going to be a handful."

"She's right, Inuyasha," Kagome stated.

"Well, that still won't be as bad as the times we fought Naraku," Inuyasha replied. "Anyways, are you done here now, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome stated.

"Good. Then, it's time to head back and find those jewel shards. Nothing is going to stop us from defeating Naraku," Inuyasha stated, clenching his fist.

"Uh huh," Kagome agreed.

"Actually." Kaori stopped walking. Inuyasha and Kagome did the same, turning to face her. They both had confused expressions on their face. "I am going to be stopping us from doing that but only temporarily. I want to go see how Rin is doing. It's been a while since I've seen her and I'm sure Sesshomaru would enjoy seeing his mate again." Kaori eyed Kagome.

"What?! No! We have to search for the shards!" Inuyasha complained.

Kaori placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "Since when were you the boss of me? I know that finding the shards is important but I want to make sure Rin's doing alright. And I miss her. I'm only going to stay with them for a few hours, maybe less because of our...mission of sorts. Come on, Inuyasha. Don't be so angry when you can't get your way."

"Fine but you better only stay with them a few hours," Inuyasha stated. "Or there'll be hell to pay." Kaori giggled again and she kissed Inuyasha's cheek, making him blush. Kagome just shook her head at them...

* * *

 _See ya next time! Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter!_


	97. Chapter 96

_Warnings: Errors, Out-Of-Characterness, A Moment of Sexual Contact, and Cursing. Short Chapter, Between 1,000 Words At Least and 2,000 Words At Most. Honestly, I had some trouble creating this chapter due to writer's block for it DX. Though writing/typing this was difficult, I succeeded in getting it done. Yes, I did this author's note after finishing the chapter and am putting it at the beginning instead of the end. Yes, I am weird. You're welcome. :)_

 _Guess who's back? Back again? XD It's a-me, Mario! Lol, hiya everyone! Luna has returned with another update after the long wait. And guess what I've been doin' all this time? Gettin' my life straight! I've been attempting to get my goals done! I've searched for online courses and found quite a few, just gotta choose which ones I'd like to take and see if I am accepted. If not accepted, the process is repeated until I finally can take a few courses for writing. Next, long after the courses are done, I'll finally look for an online job for writing and see if I get accepted to any that I actually am interested in (one at a time, of course. I just want one job but depending on the type, I might get two but that is unlikely). Currently, I've been working on my book a lot and I've been losing some weight. :) Now, I just gotta fuckin' get out more. I'm actually doing this, actually trying to do something instead of doin nothing but fanfiction. I'm proud of myself. I still, however, need to grown up because I'm still acting like I'm 15-17 when I'm getting closer to becoming 20. I need to get more mature but that'll...take a while, most definitely because of how I am. DX Anyways, I hope that all of you have goals in mind and are doin' whatever you can do to accomplish those goals, whether the goals are small or large. :) I wish all of you much luck with your lives!_

 _Sorry about that long ass paragraph for this author's note! You guys might have even skipped it and went straight into the chapter! Haha, that's fine! XD I love you, all of you! I am glad you are still around! Please, enjoy the chapter! I will see you whenever I update again! And I apologize that this is probably gonna turn out exactly how you imagined it would due to the title! OoO Peace. Lastly, this fanfic will be completed! I did my best!_

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Six: When Quick Little Visits Turn Into Déjà Vu**

Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome finally returned to the Feudal Era where their friends awaited. Upon their arrival, Kaori immediately pointed out that she and Kagome were going on a trip to see Rin, resulting in some groaning because of certain people wanting to continue the search; certain people as in just Inuyasha whom attempted to mimic his friends in a weak attempt to keep Kaori and Kagome from leaving. Kagome found it annoying, resulting in her yelling out her 'sit' command, but Kaori found it adorable, resulting in her hitting Kagome in the back of the head for making Inuyasha face-plant into the soil they stood on. It was a very amusing scene for their friends to witness, one of those moments where they could just laugh while their minds were off the stress temporarily; it was getting rarer for them to have those kinds of moments but after Naraku was finally out of their lives, they could go back to being mostly stress free.

Kaori and Kagome were sitting upon Kirara, traveling through the sky. They had already left their friends just minutes beforehand. For the first time in a while, the two of them were on another search for Sesshomaru. He couldn't be too far away from where they previously were, considering that they tended to see him more often than not whenever they were dealing with Naraku's mess. The only area they could think of finding him at was somewhere near the area by Mount Hakurei. But they knew of the chances that he wouldn't be near there anymore, so they planned to explore further away from that area, hoping to maybe find him near a water source like they had the last time.

"Are you sure he'll still be somewhere around Mount Hakurei?" Kagome asked Kaori. "He moves around a lot." She was completely uncertain that they would find him. She felt that maybe they wouldn't and the trip would just be a waste of time.

"I agree that he does move around a lot but he has Rin with him. He'll have to stop every now and then for her. She's a little girl. Even with how sweet and odd she is, she still would want to rest sometimes. He'll still be somewhere around that area. I can feel it in my gut and it's a strong feeling. And mostly likely, they are around some kind of scenery that'll appear lovely to even a child. Like a flower field or some sort of water source like a river," Kaori answered intelligently.

"What..." Kagome hesitated and sighed, rubbing her hands. She wasn't certain if her face was heating up or not. "What if he touches me again? You know, like last time." She recalled the moment often whenever she was about to sleep but she wasn't scared of seeing Sesshomaru. Even though the demon had raped her, although she eventually ended up enjoying it in the end, she actually really wanted to see him again. She didn't react any differently after the incident, almost like she accepted what had happened. Maybe she had. Maybe that's why she wasn't scared, she had accepted that she was raped and that she had liked it. Perhaps it was Stockholm Syndrome; maybe she had developed that almost immediately somehow. She wasn't sure... All that she knew was that she was secretly hoping that it would happen again...

Kaori stared at Kagome, looking her over closely. She spoke honestly to Kagome. "Well, considering that you are now his mate, most definitely that is going to happen again as soon as he catches you alone." She half-smiled at her. "I'm not stupid, Kagome. I see the look in your eyes. You want it to happen again, don't you?" She tilted her head slightly and her half-smile became a full one. "You've fallen for him, even though he doesn't travel with us. Even though we don't see him often unless it's during times where we're dealin' with Naraku bullshit. You've fallen for him."

"H-How...?" Kagome stuttered. She stared at Kaori in surprise. How could she have figured that out so quickly? Was she acting weird?

"You make it completely obvious," Kaori pointed out. "You look very eager to locate him. You are messing with your hands a lot, most likely because of anxiety. And you were actually kind of blushing as you asked me that 'what if' question." She laughed as Kagome suddenly turned red and laughed more when Kagome covered her cheeks. "Nothing is wrong with liking someone, Kagome. Even if that someone had...you know. It's normal, all of it." She looked away from Kagome, looking back down towards the ground that was far below them.

Kagome smiled softly and she lightly tightened her grip on Kaori's waist when she replaced her arms around her, Kaori clearly sitting before her. "Thank you..."

"No problem. You're still my sister," Kaori told her. "And I wish you much luck with getting him to care for you as well, if he doesn't already. He does care for you a little, at least. I'm certain of that much but he is a tough character to read. And who knows, maybe someday you'll always be travelling with him or he'll always be visiting you."

Kagome blushed again. "Let's just find Sesshomaru and get this visit over with already." Kaori laughed at her.

It took them quite some time before they finally reached the Mount Hakurei area. Kaori and Kagome looked around, searching for any sign of Sesshomaru, Jaken, or Rin, but for a while, they came across nothing. Even when they searched further out, they came across nothing. They were about to give up hope in finding them when they spotted a steady stream, one in which a small child was standing beside with a tall being and a shorter one. Kirara moved down lower and they were able to see that the three beings were in fact Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. Kirara landed onto the ground by the stream and a bright smile spread across Rin's face as her eyes rested upon Kaori and Kagome.

"Kaori!" Rin cheered. She ran up to Kaori as Kaori and Kagome got off of Kirara. She wrapped her arms around Kaori, giggling. "I missed you so much, Kaori!" She looked towards Jaken and Sesshomaru. "Look, big sister Kaori is back!"

"Hey, lil' Rin," Kaori greeted, a large smile on her face. She kissed her forehead. "It's great to see you once again. And I've brought Kagome with me again. Don't you want to hug Kagome, too?" Rin released her hold on Kaori and she went over to hug Kagome quickly before she went back over to Kaori, hugging her once more. Kaori laughed. "Well then. Looks like I'm the favorite."

Kagome pouted. "That's not fair. You're better with kids than I am." She smiled as she watched Kaori suddenly beginning to tickle Rin and she glanced towards her left, wanting to take a peck at Sesshomaru to see if he was watching her or anything. He was not. He had turned his head towards Kaori and Rin, his body turned towards the stream. He seemed to be more interested in what the two were doing rather than wanting his attention on her, the human whom he mated with.

"You are with child," Sesshomaru flatly pointed out, his eyes on Kaori. Kaori looked towards him and opened her mouth to speak when Sesshomaru continued. "A new scent surrounds you along with your own and Inuyasha's." Kaori tilted her head slightly, recalling that demons had a great sense of smell. Seeing as she and Inuyasha were just half-breeds, it made sense that they wouldn't have known about their child until later if Kaori hadn't gotten the strange feeling that she was with child. Kaori didn't say a word to Sesshomaru, looking back down at Rin and continuing on with tickling her. Sesshomaru's attention finally turned towards Kagome, but he did not say a single word to her and only simply stared before turning his head back towards the stream.

Jaken, unusually quiet, finally spoke. "Will you be staying as long as last time?" He knew better than to mess with Kaori. He wasn't willing to witness her wraith, not after their last encounter. And he didn't dare speak ill of Kagome.

Kaori looked at him questionably. "Just a little while, not all day this time." She was genuinely surprised that he was being civil, something she thought he'd never be able to do.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Inuyasha will be very angry if we're gone for too long." She glanced at Sesshomaru again, hoping to see him look towards her. She had missed him looking at her moments before.

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru walked away from them, heading into the forest that was beside the stream. The words he had spoken were the same words he had said the last time the girls visited, having also walked away then. He hadn't changed at all, regardless of having a mate.

"Huh," Kaori commented. "Can't help but feel that I heard him say that before."

"That's because he did say that before. The last time we were here," Kagome said, speaking lowly. She watched Sesshomaru disappear into the forest and felt an urge to follow him. She looked towards Kaori and Rin, seeing Rin drag Kaori towards the stream and she slightly smiled as the two started playing together, splashing one another. Jaken, having moved to the stream so he could watch Rin as that was his job in a way, was splashed and though he was annoyed, he said nothing so that he wouldn't be hit.

Seeing that everyone was distracted, Kagome slowly stepped towards the forest and soon vanished. She rubbed her arms as she walked a little ways further from the stream, completely hidden by the trees and bushes. She glanced around everywhere, hoping to find Sesshomaru and when she couldn't, she sighed and leaned against a tree. She didn't think that he'd go far from where they had been but clearly, she had been wrong. She pouted a little, blush appearing on her cheeks. She had hoped that she would be violated again, only this time it wouldn't be violating her since she didn't mind being touched as long as it was by Sesshomaru. She rubbed her thighs together, blushing more as she felt herself become aroused at just the thought of being, well, _fucked_.

She slightly jumped away from where she stood when she heard a noise nearby, the sound of bushes russling startling her. She sighed in relief and turned to head back towards the stream, running straight into someone as soon as she turned. She blinked, took a step back, and stared up. She started blushing as she stared into the eyes of her demon mate. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered. He didn't say a word to her, instead grabbing onto her and pushing her onto the ground, a bit too roughly for her liking.

Kagome grunted a bit as she landed on her ass and she let out a loud gasp as she was suddenly turned to where she was on her knees, leaning over. She felt fabric rip underneath her and soon came to realize that Sesshomaru had clawed off her underwear. She blushed as the cool breeze brushed against her bare female organ. She let out a soft moan when the feel of Sesshomaru's tongue suddenly came, his tongue pressed against her wet honey pot and it was soon wiggling within her center. Her hands clawed the dirt beneath her, quickly become weak-kneed as the oral-fucking continued. She whined as his tongue was moved away but she soon became happy again as his tongue was replaced with something better.

Despite Sesshomaru's rough thrusts that went at a semi-fast speed, Kagome moaned softly. The feeling of him inside her again, the feeling of his dick moving against her inner walls was the best thing she had ever felt in her life. She didn't want it to end. And as minutes passed by slowly, she craved for more. It was almost as if Sesshomaru sensed her want for more, his movements becoming faster and rougher. Still, he didn't say a word but occasionally grunted as he pounded into her.

Kagome's soft moaning became louder as she grew closer to her climax. She was covered in sweat from the sex that had lasted for such a long time. She knew that she would be sore once it was over because of how hard the thrusting was, but she didn't care and she was a bit sad that it was almost over with. She became flush faced as she felt her leg be lifted up, making her positioned as though she were an animal out to mark their territory. The position was a bit degrading but it turned her on more and, with Sesshomaru going deeper into her, she climaxed. She felt her walls tighten greatly around her mate and heard him grunt before he thrusted deeply into her many more times; maybe she was wrong, maybe they weren't done.

Kagome counted the thrusts, wondering how long it would take for him to come to his own release. She was about to count to a hundred before she climaxed once more, Sesshomaru causing her to do so as he pushed as deep into her as possible while he began to finally climax. It took nearly a minute for him to stop climaxing and he pulled out of Kagome, concealing his private part before walking away without a word.

Kagome blushed as she pulled herself from the ground after being left alone by Sesshomaru, the remainder of what happened dripping out of her happily abused womanhood. He had 'mated' with her for nearly a hour, perhaps more, and she sure as hell felt sore. She had loved every second of the event, however, despite being ditched and she smiled to herself before she returned to where the others were located, although she did wait a bit to look less sex-heady. It wasn't long after her return when she and Kaori left the area. She continued to blush as she remembered every detail of the sex she had experienced.

Kaori laughed. "Was it that good for you this time, Kagome?"

Kagome turned completely red in the face. "Shut up, Kaori." Kaori simply laughed more as Kirara flew them back to the village where Inuyasha and their friends awaited...

* * *

 _This is two-three days late from when I wanted to update it. It's my fault since I wasn't sure what to put at some parts (writer's block) but it worked out in the end. I finally updated and I don't know when I'll update again but I will eventually, of course. I'll see you next time. Bye!_


	98. Chapter 97

_I'm back! Miss me? I missed you, all of you. I missed this story, surprisingly. Didn't think I would, but I sure fuckin' did. Finally had time to update this again. I always find time to make more chapters, don't worry. We'll get to the end eventually. Hopefully not in a year from now. Cause yikes. It kind of sucks when you take a few years to finish something (and it has been nearly two years since I started this story Dx). But I guess it's gonna be a chapter a month at this rate, huh? *shrugs* Eh, better than not at all. :) I hope you guys were patient. Sorry for the long wait and the long wait to come. We have about...maybe fifty-ish more chapters left of this fanfiction? I think it's around that many chapters left. My God, it might actually take me another year or so to finish this fanfiction at this rate Dx._ _I might have to start updating this more often during my free time, meaning I'll have to ignore other fanfics for the time being. We'll see what happens, though._

 _Proximity of Kaori's Pregnancy: One Week. Will try to put this at the beginning of each chapter so we'll all know how long she's been pregnant. That way, we don't gotta go back to previous chapters to try and calculate how much time has passed. Makes it easier for us, I think. *shrugs* Anyways, pretty sure she is close or is exactly one week pregnant._

 _Warnings: Errors in Anything, Out-of-Character Moments, and Cursing. This chapter follows half of Episode 129. I did not feel like making a long chapter so I split the episode in half._

* * *

 **Chapter 97: The Abducted Brides - Part One of Four**

A day had passed since Kagome and Kaori returned from their trip to see Sesshomaru. Upon their return, their friends had asked how the trip had went and Kaori had immediately thrown Kagome under the bus, practically telling everyone (whom would understand what she meant) what had occurred in just one sentence: 'I quite enjoyed talking with Rin but I think Kagome had to most fun during the trip, especially when she was alone in the forest with Sesshomaru for a long time.' Miroku and Sango awkwardly made comments, Shippo was confused as to what Kaori really meant and asked what was wrong with Kagome hanging out with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha just complained about Kagome being his half-brother's mate, still haven't completely come to terms with it yet while Kagome complained about Kaori telling everyone about her business when it was just her own business that no one needed to know about. It remained like that for a few hours before everyone returned to how they normally acted, almost like Kaori never said anything.

Currently, sitting inside of Kaede's home was Inuyasha and the gang. Inuyasha, Kaede, Kagome, Kaori, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sitting in a circle somewhat while Kirara laid behind them, sleeping. Sitting across from Kaede was a stranger, a male from another village who came to them for help. "What? A demon who steals young girls?" Kaede questioned after hearing the reason why the man had sought them out.

"That really doesn't surprise me," Kaori remarked, her hands sitting on her legs in her kneeling sitting position. They had encountered quite a few demons who kidnapped young women: Naraku, Koga, the Thunder Brothers, and Mukotsu just to name a few, and more likely more to come in the near, and far, future. "Demons really like kidnapping young women, don't they?"

"Seems like it," Kagome replied, agreeing with Kaori. Young women were more likely to be kidnapped than older women because of their looks and the fact that most of the young women in the Feudal Era were virgins, saving themselves for their husbands and whatnot like they were meant to.

The young man, named Kisuke, began to explain what had happened for such a thing to occur at his village. "You see, our shrine was demolished by a band of demon that came flying past. The demon that had been sealed inside the shrine was accidentally set free. Whenever the revived demon sees a beautiful girl, he asks if she would bear his child and then abducts her."

Kagome frowned as she stared at Kisuke. "How awful." She was incredibly glad that none of the demons they encountered had attempted to do such a thing like that, with the bearing of children and all. Minus Naraku, in a way, who wanted Kaori for himself and most likely was going to use her to bare him a child, although he was far too late to be able to do that for she was already pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Kagome glanced at Kaori and saw her gripping the ends of her kimono.

" _This demon is no better than Naraku,"_ Kaori thought as she recalled the two times she was kidnapped by Naraku and could've been raped by him. " _Taking someone without their consent is uncalled for. I just hope he has not done anything to them yet..."_ Thinking about rape caused her to subconsciously look towards Kagome. " _Kagome had been raped... I know she told me that it wasn't rape because of her liking it and such but...technically, it is still considered to be that... However, I am not mad or hateful towards Sessohmaru. He let his emotions from him being in heat get the better of him and Kagome didn't hold it against him despite that she was forced to become his mate. She doesn't even mind it, in fact. I wonder if she developed Stockholm Syndrome. That could be why..."_

"Hmph. Despicable. Wanting them to give birth to his babies. How dare he," Miroku grumbled, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Kaori looked towards him, glaring. "You are exactly like that yourself, you hypocrite." He flirted with all the beautiful young women they had ever met during their journey. He just couldn't keep his hands, or his question of impregnating women, to himself. However, it wasn't as bad as the demon since Miroku never really went through with anything since he was usually turned down and even if someone had said yes, he most likely would not had done anything still.

Sango glanced towards Miroku, an annoyed look on her face as she glared at Miroku as well. "Yeah, as if you're one to talk." Of all people, she just had to develop feelings for a perverted monk that went after everyone he found attractive.

"Those villages that refused to give the demon a bride were completely destroyed," Kisuke continued, revealing that the villages had no way to prevent such things from occuring. Either they gave the demon brides willingly or villages would be destroyed and the brides would be taken anyways but more forcefully.

"What a loathsome being," Kaede commented.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked towards Kisuke. "Oh, we would love to help you out of course, but I'm afraid we have remaining jewel shards that we have yet to find. Our apologies." In other words, take your worries elsewhere.

Kaori tightened her grip on her kimono as she glared much more hatefully at Miroku. "It's not your call, Miroku." They couldn't just not help out. They needed to do something. The jewel shards could wait a while. Helping out a village would be worth it.

Kagome looked towards Miroku. "We can't just leave them like this. Those demons appeared because of Mount Hakurei, right?" So, it was partly their fault that the demon had been released in the first place. They needed to fix things.

"Is there no one who will help them?" Kaede questioned. Kagome looked around as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hesitated. She looked towards Inuyasha and Kaori. Kaori was making a move to get up but Inuyasha made the move first, standing up with a sigh. "I guess it's up to me to do the dirty work. I'll take care of the little cretin and be back in no time."

Kaori stood up after him and they looked at each other. "I'll help you. It wouldn't be fair for you to always do most of the saving and slaying." Instead of arguing about her safety, Inuyasha nodded shortly and grinned slightly at her. He wasn't too worried about the demon going after her since it appeared to be going after just young human females. If Kagome decided to come along with them as well as Sango, they'd have to be extra careful in case the demon wanted one of them. Inuyasha and Kaori looked towards Kisuke.

Miroku smirked, appearing to be amused as he closed his eyes again, his arms still crossed. "I'm sure if Inuyasha goes with Kaori, they'll be no problems at all." Kaori looked towards him again and she couldn't tell if Miroku was being serious about his comment or if he was joking and trying to say that the two of them were going to end up causing more trouble somehow. If anything, it would just be Inuyasha who'd accidentally cause more trouble and not them both.

Kisuke smiled at Inuyasha and Kaori. He began to speak and Kaori turned her attention back towards him. "Thank you so much. The sooner the demon's gone, the better. Our beautiful maidens can't stay in the cave forever." Upon hearing that, Miroku opened his left eye and he stared at Kisuke, suddenly becoming interested. "We've gathered up all the lovely girls from the surrounding areas and put them into a cave were the demon can't find them," Kisuke continued.

Miroku opened his other eye and he stared at Kisuke for a little longer before standing up. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "I better go, too. I'm worried about what could happen if these two went alone." Sango stood up next, her eyes closed as well. She knew exactly why Miroku had decided to help out and she wasn't just gonna wait around while he was off flirting with other girls.

Kagome stared at her, confused. "Sango, you're going, too?"

"Definitely," Sango answered in a slightly harsh tone. She opened her eyes and she glanced towards Miroku, glaring at him. "I am also worried about the girls." She closed her eyes again. "But not for the reason Kisuke mentioned."

Kaori bit her lip to keep from smiling. She could tell that Sango was a bit jealous that Miroku's attention was always on other girls. " _Oh my. Trouble in paradise for Sango, it seems. Eh, Miroku will learn to stop flirting. One day. Most likely the day he dies but that's still one day. Sort of._ _"_

* * *

In the end, the whole group had decided to go and it was a large surprise to Kaede whom didn't think all of them would be going. Kisuke led Inuyasha and the gang through a rocky area by the forest. Walking beside him was Miroku and behind them was Inuyasha and Kaori (whom were holding hands), then behind them was Sango and Kagome, and then behind them was Shippo and Kirara.

"The demon has a certain taste in women," Kisuke explained as they walked. "He only goes after young unmarried ladies." Something the demon had in common with Miroku, which was incredibly bad. Thankfully, Miroku was far more caring than the demon. Somewhat.

"Hmm. Young and unattached. Interesting," Miroku commented. He had his mind on the women more than his mind was on the demon.

Kagome looked towards Sango, speaking gently. "We have to stay on our toes," she told her. In other words, they needed to remain cautious and alert. They didn't need to end up becoming kidnap victims during a rescue mission.

"Don't worry," Sango replied, also speaking gently. "My eyes are peeled."

Inuyasha was looking down towards the ground, looking at Shippo and Kirara whom had sped up to walk near him and Kaori. "What is Sango so worked up about? Is there something I should know?" he asked. He was completely confused about what was going on. Kaori sighed and he looked towards her, his eyes off of Kirara and Shippo. "What?"

"You sure can be really dense, Inuyasha," Kaori informed him. She waved off his previous question. "And it isn't really anything that concerns you so don't worry about it. She'll be fine in the end." Inuyasha looked like he wanted to speak but he kept himself from saying anything more because Kaori was right, he didn't really need to worry about it since it wasn't any of his business.

"There it is," Kisuke told them as he stopped walking. Inuyasha and the gang paused their walking as well and looked as Kisuke pointed upwards towards a cave. "That's the cave," he informed them. It took some time but they all made it up to the cavern, lit torches lighting their way through it. They walked for a short distance within the cave and a woman walked out from a corner. Kisuke smiled at her. "Ah." They had made it to where the women were located.

The woman looked towards where she had come from, a smile on her face. "Ladies, it's okay to come out. Kisuke has returned and he has brought help," she said. She turned back towards Kisuke and the others, taking several steps forward so that she was near them as more women started coming from the same corner the first woman had came from.

Inuyasha stared at all of the women and he became confused all over again. "Eh, what has gotten into them?" Kaori looked over at Inuyasha before face-palming. Inuyasha looked in her direction. "Why the hell did you do that for? You'll scratch up your face." He moved her hand from her face, checking for marks she may had made and found none.

"Are you really that clueless, Inuyasha? Or do you just not understand women?" Kaori asked him, staring at him curiously.

"I understand you," Inuyasha pointed out. The two of them had really came a long way since they first met. They had gone from enemies, to friends, to lovers, to mates, and, eventually, to parents. He understood her nature and behaviors more than anyone else's.

"Well, yeah I'm sure you understand how I act and stuff cause we're mates and all. But do you understand women in general?" Kaori asked. Seeing Inuyasha getting a thinking face going that suddenly became a face of utter confusion and dizziness, Kaori knew that he had no understanding of women at all minus herself.

Kisuke continued to smile at the women standing before him and the others. "You can relax now, ladies. I've brought along these expert demon slayers and they will take care of everything." The women looked around at one another as they made comments of joy and excitement. "You can trust these folks completely, ladies," Kisuke continued.

"Most of us anyways," Kaori muttered under her breath. Inuyasha let out a grunt while nodding, agreeing with what Kaori said. She looked towards Miroku and let out a noise of disgust. Miroku had the biggest smile on his face; it was almost like he had died and gone to Heaven, he was so happy.

Miroku lifted his left fist to his mouth, his other hand gripping onto his staff, and he cleared his throat, his smile still on his face but it wasn't as big as it had been. To his right, Sango was glaring and scowling at him, all while having a small shade of blush in her cheeks. Miroku began to speak. "Getting straight to business, I came up with a plan on the way here. A strategy to keep the demon from choosing you all as brides."

The first woman that had appeared before all of them spoke up, a smile still on her face. "Is there really such a way, Monk?"

Miroku took a few steps forward, approaching her with his eyes closed. The other women stared at him in wonder of his idea. "There is just one way," he answered her. More excitement and joy spread across the faces of all of the women as they waited for him to continue. "As I understand, the demon only chooses young, unmarried women. In this case." A mischevious smile appeared on his face and he grabbed the woman's hands, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Miss, will you consider bearing my child? Do so and the demon will surely cease to have any interest in you."

"I see. That makes sense," the woman responded. She appeared to be very willing in doing such a thing, the poor naive woman. The other women seemed to like the idea as well. Seeing how naive the women were, Kaori shook her head and nearly face-palmed again.

"Monk," Sango said, her tone full of anger. Fear engulfed Miroku as he looked towards her, the women staring at him with admiration completely oblivious to his fear and to what Sango was saying. Her bangs were covering her eyes as she looked slightly downward, her left fist raised and shaking with rage as she continued to speak, her tone sounding more like she was about to explode and kill him. "If that's a joke, it really isn't funny." Miroku laughed in a nervous way, a large drop of sweat falling down his head.

Outside of the cave, the sky began to darken and a circular void of demonic energy appeared, swirling in the darkened sky. Inuyasha grits his teeth as he looks towards where they had came. "Demonic aura," he states just as Kaori began to get the sense of danger.

" _A demon is near_ ," Kaori had thought as Inuyasha had said what he said. Her ability was quite odd at times. Sometimes she could sense trouble that was nowhere close to them while other times she could sense it just as the danger was arriving. There were even times where she couldn't sense any danger at all but there actually was danger around. Her gift was quite annoying more than it was helpful. She was thankful, however, that she had other gifts that were far more helpful: pyrokinesis and accelerated healing.

Kisuke turned away from the women and towards where Inuyasha was looking. "Oh, no. It must be him. Maybe he found this hideout."

"Well, well. So that is the demon I've been sensing nearby," Inuyasha stated. Kagome moved to stand beside Kaori, ready to make her move with the mated couple. "He stinks like a wild beast," Inuyasha continued before he, Kagome, and Kaori began walked, heading out of the cave. Sango glanced in their direction to see that they were leaving and she turned back towards Miroku, scowling once again at the sight she was seeing.

"You will hurry back to me, won't you?" the woman standing in front of Miroku asked. She was so eager to commence with his plan.

Miroku was still holding her hands. "Uh, oh course," he replied.

"I'm next in the line," another woman commented, calling dibs of being next to bear Miroku's child.

"Now, for a safe delivery-" Miroku's sentence was cut off as Sango's boomerang connected with the back of his head with a thud. His eyes became wide and he appeared to be pissed off with Sango's actions. He was that close to having many women but alas, he probably wouldn't have went through with it in the end anyways.

"You know," Sango began. "You girls can't believe everything you hear." In response, all of the women just stared at her in a confused way.

* * *

Kagome, Kaori, Kisuke, and Inuyasha stood around at the entrance of the cave, looking up towards the sky. The void that had been created was still there. Inuyasha looked towards Kisuke. "Don't let the girls come outside," he demanded. Or else they would be abducted like the others.

"That demon wields a huge spear and he's very fierce," Kisuke warned the three of them.

"Heh, well, we wield fire, a large sword, and a bow with arrows. And we're all extremely fierce so he won't be a match for us," Kaori stated with a smirk as she referred to herself, Kagome, and Inuyasha. She left the others out but still, the demon was very outmatched in her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement with what Kaori had said and smiled confidently as he stared up at the void. "I'm dying to get a look at the creep." He ran out of the cave with Kaori running alongside him, both of them getting a head start. Kagome ran after them and shortly afterwards, the others (Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on Kirara) ran out of the cave and followed them. "Let's get to him before he gets to us so he doesn't get close to the girls' cave."

"Will the ladies be safe?" Miroku asked, voicing his concern for all of the innocent women as he ran with the others. "After all, if he is a beast, he should be able to sniff the ladies out."

"In that case, he'll be drawn in by the smell of Kagome," Inuyasha stated with a smirk on his face. Kaori snickered and she glanced back towards Kagome, seeing the look of rage on her face. Kagome ran faster and Kaori moved aside to make room so that Kagome was running in between her and Inuyasha.

"Hmm. I know that the demon only goes after pretty girls so I'm going to forgive you for using me as bait," Kagome told him. " _But it would've been better if Kaori was bait since she can protect herself better than I can protect myself."_

"Well, it was either you or Sango, Kagome," Kaori said to her. "I would not be able to meet the demon's standards since I'm not completely human." Something seemed to suddenly cross her mind. "But you aren't exactly untouched like the women he has taken so perhaps Sango should be the bait. Most likely, the demon will smell Sesshomaru's scent all over you and he'll know that you've been taken." Kagome sighed in relief as she, like Kaori, realized that she wasn't up to the demon's standards. "But there is also the chance of him not caring and he'll take you anyways," Kaori continued. Kagome relief vanished in an instant.

"Young and pretty?" Inuyasha mumbled. "I don't see anyone like that around here other than Kaori." Kagome glared at him and muttered the sitting command, causing Inuyasha to faceplant roughly on the ground with everyone that was behind them running past them. Kaori, on the other hand, stopped running and stayed by Inuyasha, helping him up while laughing a little. Even she had to admit that he deserved that one.

Kagome was ahead of everyone and she continued to run until she reached a rock, stepping onto it as she stopped her running. She gazed up at the sky full of swirling demonic energy. The others stayed back, hiding in the bushes and behind trees as they waited for the demon to show itself. The wind picked up and it blew Kagome's hair slightly. A laugh of sorts was suddenly heard as a tornado came down from the void. Surprisingly enough, using Kagome as bait worked despite her not being untouched like the women from the cave and the women that were taken. As the tornado touched the ground, the wind became more fierce and Kagome covered her face with her arm. "Have you given up and brought me a bride?" the demon asked, not seeming to care that Kagome was slightly off his standards.

" _That must be him,"_ Kagome thought. The tornado vanished and Kagome moved her arm from her face. Her serious expression quickly became a confused one as she stared at the three demons that stood in front of her.

" _Is this seriously what we're up against...?"_ Kaori thought as she peeked out from behind a tree. In front of Kagome was a demon that looked like a green bird that had a small golden tiara on its head, a demon that looked like a tiny monkey with the same kind of tiara on its head, and lastly, a large demon that was basically a gigantic pig and in its right hand was a long spear. Of all things, this was the demon that was taking so many women...? The demon they were asked to get rid of? It was ridiculous...

* * *

 _Past Me, why the hell did you think that it wasn't rape when Sesshomaru fucked Kagome? That was clearly what it was despite that Kagome liked it. Gah... The cringe... Ugh... Stupid, Past Me... DX Gah._

 _I shall see ya next time, lovelies. :) Stay amazing and stay safe. Take care!_


	99. Chapter 98

**No, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. I am back with another update after months! Did ya miss me? I bet you did! This'll be finished eventually, promise!** **My God, it has been fucking forever since I updated this. I had to go through the entire fanfiction to rewrite all of Kaori's abilities because I lost my copy of them three times (I had three copies and I lost them all, damn it)! And as I read through everything, I was cringing like fucking crazy. Back in 2015 when this story began, I sure didn't like being very descriptive, huh? Nowadays, I highly dislike stories that lack description but I do tend to give them a much needed chance and most times, I end up kind of liking them when I do read them so ain't all that bad. What I did in the past, though, was really bad and my grammar, and my spelling, sucked ass. Much better at that now. I apologize for the very long wait. Be expecting, at least, one more update this week for this fanfiction. My heart isn't into this as much as it use to be but I don't want to leave it unfinished like the previous work. So, much patience with me about the updates please. It'll be a while before I update this again. And it will probably take another year before this work is completed at last.**

 **If you are interested in Bleach, Supernatural, OUAT, or Yu-Gi-Oh, please go check out my fanfics for those. And stay tuned for when more fanfictions come out, such as one for Ouran High School Host Club or Outlast.**

 **Warnings: Cursing, Maybe Out-of-Character Moments For Everyone (Probably Even My Own Character), Decent At Least, May Contain Errors**

 **Kaori Pregnancy Progress: Still A Week**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Eight: The Abducted Brides - Part Two of Four**

Kagome was ahead of everyone and she continued to run until she reached a rock, stepping onto it as she stopped her running. She gazed up at the sky full of swirling demonic energy. The others stayed back, hiding in the bushes and behind trees as they waited for the demon to show itself. The wind picked up and it blew Kagome's hair slightly. A laugh of sorts was suddenly heard as a tornado came down from the void. Surprisingly enough, using Kagome as bait worked despite her not being untouched like the women from the cave and the women that were taken. As the tornado touched the ground, the wind became more fierce and Kagome covered her face with her arm. "Have you given up and brought me a bride?" the demon asked, not seeming to care that Kagome was slightly off his standards.

" _That must be him,"_ Kagome thought. The tornado vanished and Kagome moved her arm from her face. Her serious expression quickly became a confused one as she stared at the three demons that stood in front of her.

" _Is this seriously what we're up against...?"_ Kaori thought as she peeked out from behind a tree. In front of Kagome was a demon that looked like a green bird that had a small golden tiara on its head, a demon that looked like a tiny monkey with the same kind of tiara on its head, and lastly, a large demon that was basically a gigantic pig and in its right hand was a long spear. Of all things, this was the demon that was taking so many women...? The demon they were asked to get rid of? It was ridiculous...

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to be the demon that's been looking for wives, would you?" Kagome questioned as she remained standing on the rock. She didn't like this at all. Why was she being used as bait? Why not Sango? Sango was the only virgin female in the group.

"Correct," the demon pig answered, a proud smile upon his face. When he spoke, it was like he was growling as he did so. "Young lady, would you like to bear my child?" Gee, it wasn't like they hadn't heard that line before. For like a million times. From the same man. A man that went by the name of Miroku.

Kagome smiled in both an embarrassed and nervous way. "I think I've heard that somewhere before," she remarked. She wasn't wrong at all. She had heard that line before, millions of times from Miroku and the line wasn't just addressed to herself. That line was addressed to any beautiful woman Miroku laid his eyes upon.

"Oh, man," Inuyasha commented out loud, Kagome and the pig demon looking towards where Inuyasha was at Inuyasha moved out from his hiding place. "Geez, what a let down," he continued as the others removed themselves from their hiding places as well. Inuyasha wasn't taking this demon seriously. But he was being fooled by appearances. He completely ignored the pig demon's questions as he continued speaking. "From all the talk I was hearing, I was expecting a way tougher demon. I was kinda hoping I could get a bit of a workout fighting him." He was just entirely disappointed...and assuming that this demon wasn't much of a fighter.

Miroku closed his eyes and turned his head downwards, towards his right. He released a sigh and spoke in a very disappointed tone. "And we get a pig demon."

"I am not a pig, I'm a wild boar!" the pig demon exclaimed as he ran forward, dragging his comrades behind him by the rope that was wrapped around them. He stopped when he was standing right in front of Inuyasha and Miroku, glaring down at them. However, neither one of them seemed to be paying the demon any attention really. The two of them simply didn't care because this demon just wasn't worth the effort.

"Uh... Right," Kaori commented, speaking up from somewhere behind Inuyasha and Miroku. "You're a boar. And I'm Japanese Singer Hitomi Shimatani." She crossed her arms as she shook her head. " _There wasn't much of a point in coming here after all. This will be easy, I guess. Inuyasha can quickly cut him down or Miroku can quickly suck him up. Or I, for one, could light him on fire. Either way, this will end very quickly and that, honestly, isn't very fun. I mean, I hate all the tough battles and stuff but this right here is just ridiculous even for me."_

"Well," Miroku spoke up. "Clearly I didn't need to come along." His head was still down and he still spoke with disappointment. Beside him, Inuyasha had his head down and his eyes closed as well, his arms crossed in front of him. "Inuyasha, you handle it," he stated as he began to walk away from the scene.

Inuyasha spoke with disappointment next, not caring for fighting the demon. He turned to follow behind Miroku, speaking to the females of the group. "Hey, guys. Do what you like with the pig." He caught up with Miroku and they began to leave the area together, side by side.

Kaori sweatdropped, remaining where she stood as she watched the two of them start walking away. "Uh, really? You're just gonna let the creep live? You aren't even gonna put him out of his misery of being so ugly? Nothing?" She didn't get an answer from them. "...You know I don't like being ignored, Inuyasha," Kaori hissed, getting annoyed. Still, she didn't get an answer. "Hmph." She crossed her arms and started fuming. Just because he is all disappointed with not having a tough demon to fight didn't mean he had to go and ignore her.

"Sango, take care of him, would you?" Miroku asked boredly as he continued walking away.

Sango scoffed and yelled at them aggressively. "Hey, you two!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku stopped, both of them turning to look towards her for a moment. They waited for her to continue with her words but she never did. She just wanted to stop them from just leaving like this was absolutely nothing. Ugly or not and weak or not, they needed to take care of this demon together.

"Look at them fearing my power and running off with their tails between their legs," the boar-pig demon taunted. He honestly thought that they were leaving in fear, not out of disappointment or boredom but fear and he was just completely stupid to believe in that shit. Was he really that clueless?

"You wish," Shippo retorted, making the boar-pig demon looked down towards him. Standing beside him is Kirara. "They left because you didn't look worth the fuss." In retaliation, the bird and monkey demons charged towards Kirara and Shippo. While a fist fight erupted between the bird demon and Shippo, Kirara was having a glaring and growling contest with the monkey demon. Kaori interrupted the fight between Shippo and the bird demon, kicking the bird demon aside with ease. Shippo and the bird demon glared at each other.

The boar-pig demon knocked its spear against the ground, eyeing everyone. He was standing before Kaori, Kirara, Sango, and Shippo. "How dare you underestimate the power of Chokyukai." He was unaware of Kagome walking up behind him. However, while she could had easily attacked him, she didn't do such action.

Kagome's eyes were wide with wonder. "Chokyukai? Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?" The name sounded vaguely familiar to her for some reason, though she wasn't sure how just yet. Her words caught the attention of Inuyasha and Miroku, both of them looking towards her as they turned towards the scene completely, both looking very serious and mostly confused.

Kaori was even confused. "Exactly where could you had heard that kind of name from? You've never met this...demon." She almost called it a hideous beast but she stopped herself from doing so. She didn't want to make it angry. She didn't want to see if it was actually tougher than it appeared. Hell, she wasn't even sure why she was wasting as much time as everyone else was with this guy. They could easily kill him and this would all be over with. But then again, they actually needed to find the girls that he took. Couldn't really do that without some clue as to where they were.

"Don't tell me you know the guy," Inuyasha said, staring at Kagome. Kaori nearly face palmed again that day but she stopped herself from doing it, instead just sighing and looking down towards her abdomen as she mentally thought to their child that Inuyasha was a dumbass.

"I like pork-chops just fine," Kagome answered, glaring over at Inuyasha. "But I don't hang out with pigs. Yuck."

Chokyukai pulled on the rope he held, sending his comrades flying, both of them crashing onto the ground as he exclaimed to the heavens while turning towards Kagome. "I am not a pig! I am a boar! Perhaps this will astonish you!" He gestured towards the bird demon. "This fellow here is a descendant of Sha Gojyo, a great water demon!" He gestured towards the monkey demon next. "Here, we have the descendant of the heavenly saint, Son Goku." He stood proud in front of everyone, his eyes on them all as Kaori, Kirara, Sango, and Shippo moved around him to stand by Kagome. "And I am Chokyukai, the descendant of Cho Hakkai, the general of the army of heaven!" In unison, Inuyasha and Miroku's jaws dropped, and they both had a very comical expression upon their face, as they both let out an overly confused tone of 'wha?'. Chokyukai began to taunt them once more. "Well, well. You too impressed even to speak? I've taken a lesson from my ancestor, Cho Hakkai, and have decided to marry human girls."

"What's the swine talking about?" Inuyasha questioned, sweat dropping. Kaori snickered, coughing into her hand to keep from laughing louder.

Chokyukai did a half fall before standing up right again. "You never heard of the journey to the west?!"

Kagome released a loud gasp, everyone turning to look at her. "So, you actually are descendant from Cho Hakkai and the journey to the west?" She seemed to have finally realized just where she had heard the demon's name before. Inuyasha and Miroku looked back and forth between each other and Kagome, confused as to what the hell was going on. Shippo appeared to be impressed by Kagome's knowledge, even though he didn't know what the hell was going on. Kaori was confused as well but she honestly didn't really give a shit about the guy's ancestry. Lastly, Kirara and Sango didn't give two shits.

Chokyukai appeared to be very pleased that Kagome knew of his ancestry. "So, young miss. It seems that you have heard of my ancestor."

Kagome smiled proudly as she gazed at Chokyukai. "The journey to the west is a famous Chinese epic tale of the monk, Sanzou, who makes friends with three demons. A monkey, a water spirit, and a pig. And together, they go to India to retrieve the holy mantras."

"Hmm." Kaori crossed her arms. "This is what I get for not being into history like you, Kagome."

"Oh, so, you do know this guy," Inuyasha stated, an impressed expression on his face.

Kagome responded in an irritated tone. "I like pork as much as the next girl, but I don't know any pigs." When was Inuyasha gonna stop assuming that she actually knew this demon? She already stated it before that she did not know him. Inuyasha could be so dense sometimes.

"Ah, you know all about my ancestor," Chokyukai stated, even more pleased with Kagome than he had been before. "What an exceptional girl, you are. This is your lucky day. I think I'm going to make you my wife."

"No way," Kagome immediately denied. The only person she belonged to was Sesshomaru and that had been forced. She didn't get how this demon couldn't tell that she was mated with another. She felt like voicing this out loud just to keep this nonsense from going. If only she'd kill him with her bow and arrow...

Chokyukai snorted with glee. "Oh, I've heard that before. When a girl says no, she usually means yes." Well, on some cases, that was indeed true but this was not that kind of case.

Kagome looked away from him. "No, thank you."

Inuyasha began to scratch his head, confused. "I have no idea what these two are talking about."

"Can we just kill him already?" Kaori asked. "Because I'm growing tired of this crap. We could have been long ways from here by now if we had just immediately killed them. Would've saved us the trouble of enduring all this." Yet, her flames did not form in her hands. She was annoyed but she didn't seem eager to kill him.

Chokyukai began to laugh. "You can't resist this." He pulled a gold tiara out of his kimono. Stretching out his palm, the tiara took flight on its own and it immediately went after Kagome. Kagome released a shriek and automatically, Inuyasha sprung into action as he wished to rescue her. He pushed Kagome out of the way but the tiara landed on his head instead as they both hit the ground.

" _Well, th_ _at can't be good..."_ Kaori thought as she watched...

* * *

 _I apologize if this isn't so grand but uh like I had said, I am not really all that into this fanfiction anymore and honestly, this was the best I could come up with. I just... It's so hard for me to be at my best with this, especially with my lack of interest. If I could, I'd hand over the rights to this fanfic to someone else so they can finish for me. But I'm stuck with it and I am gonna finish it this time, I'm hoping. Just... I will be finishing it at a very slow pace. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you. See you whenever._


	100. FILTER CHAPTER: FLASHING BACK

**I AM FINALLY BACK! AGAIN! WOOHOO!**

 **Many, many apologies to all who had believed that this was an actual update. Sorry but an actual update won't be occurring until sometime next month, in December (which is now technically cause this was posted after midnight). However, I realized it had been quite a while since I had updated and I thought: "Hey, why don't I make a filter chapter?" So, here it is. A filter chapter has been born! This filter chapter starts from the moment Kaori and Inuyasha meet and ends at the first adorable kiss moment that happened between them. Please know that not all of their moments between those two time periods will be featured because I might miss some. I additionally apologize that it isn't longer and not showing all or most of their moments from this entire fanfiction so far but that'll take a very long time and I am far too lazy to do that shit. This may had been a waste of time but yolo.** **Sorry, not sorry. I am sorry if this turns out horribly, though.** **Just so you know, some of the scenes I put may be edited to be different than what they had been originally but don't worry, only difference will be the description of some things (and then for everything else, I didn't feel like trying to change it up). Additionally,** **the way things are written will suck because I am mostly just copying and pasting what I've written in the past (while also somewhat rewording things slightly, depending)** **.** **Why didn't I put more moments, leading to where we are now? I got bored and lazy. You don't have to read this filter chapter. It's just flashback after flashback between two points of the story, between chapters two and twenty-one. An actual chapter, one that isn't a filter, will be posted eventually sometime this month. See ya then.**

 **You love me. I love you. Let's get to it. *gives you popcorn* Feel free to boo at me if this sucks. Like I said, hardly edited and mostly copy & pasted past stuff. Sorry if I disappointed you all DX!**

 **Song Lyrics Featured: Every Heart by BoA - English Version**

* * *

 _ **FILTER CHAPTER: EVERY HEART : THE ROAD TO ROMANCE**_

* * *

 _~Tell Me, Babe~_

 _Kaori and Kagome ran towards the tree, the tree in which they had recognized because back at home, that tree was near the shrine. It was only a matter of seconds before the two of them reached it and what they saw surprised them deeply: there was a silver haired young man with ears of a dog pinned to a tree, an arrow through his chest and he appeared to be dead. However, the young man, named Inuyasha, was only in a very deep sleep._

 _"A boy?" Kagome wondered._

 _"Whoa..." Kaori stared at Inuyasha's ears with an awe-stricken face. "He has such cute ears!" She moved closer to the tree, beginning to climb up it slightly via its roots._

 _"Yeah." Kagome climbed up the tree some as well. "They're like dog ears."_

 _They stared at Inuyasha's ears, then looked towards each other. They spoke at the exact same time. "I wanna touch 'em." They both looked at his ears again and began to mess with them, the two young females gripping onto one of the sleeping Inuyasha's ears individually and together, they started rubbing the ear that they had gripped in their hand (Kagome rubbed one ear, Kaori rubbed another). After a few moments, they stopped and moved away from his body..._

 _~How Many Do I Shed My Tears~_

 _Kaori was sent flying into Kagome by Mistress Centipede, causing Kagome to collapse onto the ground a second time. "Sup..." Kaori greeted as she released a slight groan, laying on her back from on top of Kagome's back._

 _"Get off me..." Kagome groaned. Kaori got off of her and stood up, turning around to help Kagome stand as well. While Kagome was aware that Inuyasha had awakened, Kaori was not. At least, not for another few seconds._

 _Inuyasha stared at Kaori with the slightest of interest. " **She's human but... Why is her hair that color?** "_

 _Kaori looked at Inuyasha at last and she blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected to see him awake, let alone staring directly at her. She glanced over at Kagome. "So, he is alive, then?"_

 _"Seems so," Kagome replied._

 _Kaori nodded and she turned her attention back towards Inuyasha. His gaze was still upon her. "Ummm..." Kaori was beginning to feel a little self conscious. "Can you please stop staring at me?"_ _Inuyasha blinked, only now realizing that he had indeed been staring at her the whole time and his attention turned towards Kagome..._

 _~Every Heart~_

 _" **Here's my chance!** " Kaori thought as she ran and caught the jewel that went flying in the air. Mistress Centipede was no longer a threat but the freed Inuyasha was very much a more dangerous one._

 _"Give it to me!" Inuyasha yelled, running at her._

 _"No way!" Kaori ran from him, keeping the jewel in her grasp._

 _"Kaori! Don't! He'll kill you!" Kagome yelled out in vain._

 _Kaori ran for her life while Inuyasha chased her. She ran faster and faster down the unmarked path. She soon came to regret running faster as she came to a steep incline, sliding down it on her feet and landing face first in front of a bridge. "Oww..." She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her slightly dirt covered face. "That really hurt..." She looked back where she had come from and immediately spotted Inuyasha at the top of the incline. "Not as much as it'll hurt when his claws enter me!" She got up quickly and began to run onto the bridge._

 _"Where are you gonna go now?" Inuyasha questioned her as he landed right in front of her._

 _"Uh..." Kaori sweat-dropped. "Well..." Hell if she knew._ _Kaede, Kagome, and the villagers arrived behind Kaori in the nick of time. All of a sudden, beads appeared around Inuyasha's neck and with the binding spell of 'sit', he was placed under control by Kaori and Kagome..._

 _~Every Heart Is Not A Gentle Yet~_

 _"Are ye two sisters?" Kaede asked._

 _"Sorta... Kaori was adopted into the family," Kagome stated._

 _"Adopted?" Kaede wondered._

 _"Her... parents gave her to my parents and then, they just...vanished," Kagome explained._

 _"They probably gave me up because of my hair." Kaori messed with her blue-colored hair. "I don't see what's wrong with it, other than it being very blue."_

 _"I like your hair," Inuyasha commented._

 _"Thank you, I, wait what?" Kaori looked at Inuyasha, her person sitting in front of his person since she had moved locations shortly ago. "You like my hair?" Inuyasha rolled so that he was facing Kagome instead, his back towards Kaori. He was blushing a little and only Kagome, and Kaede, could see it if they were paying close attention to his face. "Well then," Kaori said. "You are one rude half-demon." She stuck her tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see. Kagome shook her head and smiled at Kaori's childishness..._

 _~Shall I Do?~_

 _Kaori sighed and muttered to herself as she wandered around the village. "How are we gonna get home?" As she walked, she noticed Inuyasha sitting in a tree and she walked over to said tree. She looked up towards him. "Do you always sit in trees?"_

 _"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down and spotted her immediately. "What's it to you?!" Kaori started to climb up the tree and he watched her closely. "Hmm?" He found himself moving aside so that she could have some room to sit on the same branch as him._

 _"I like sitting in trees, too. It's the only time I can be alone... Well, most of the time." Kaori avoided looking at him and she stared at the village._

 _Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments. "Do you like being alone?"_

 _"Sometimes. When you are alone, no one can make fun of you, now can they?" Kaori looked at him._

 _He stared at her for a few more seconds. "...I guess you are right." He looked away from her and looked towards the sky._

 _"It's nice to be around people, too, though. It makes you feel like you belong." Kaori smiled to herself a bit._

 _" **This girl must've had it hard...** " Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kaori again._

 _She stared back at him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"_

 _"What your name again?" he asked her._

 _"Kaori," she said._

 _He nodded. " **Kaori... I...really like that name...** "_

 _"Talk to ya later, I guess." Kaori jumped out of the tree._

 _Inuyasha blinked and looked down to see Kaori sit underneath the tree. "She sure is something else." He watched her closely._

 _Kaori was thinking. " **Inuyasha isn't so bad. He's just...misunderstood, I guess. I think I may like him...** " She blushed a tiny bit..._

 _~I Can Never Say My Loneliness~_

 _Kagome and Kaori were bathing in the lake, both of them entirely naked._

 _"Ye both will catch sick if ye don't get out," Kaede said._

 _"No! We're all covered in blood and dirt!" Kagome exclaimed._

 _"You sound angry," Kaori commented._

 _"I'm not!" Kagome turned and she stared blankly at Inuyasha, who was watching and staring at her. She lowered herself into the water further to hide her body from him completely._

 _Kaori noticed this and she laughed. Inuyasha turned his attention towards Kaori and found himself blushing when he caught a glimpse of her bare breasts; he hadn't even noticed Kagome's since he was too busy giving her a death stare. Kaori didn't hide her body. She was proud of how she looked. "Are you going to keep staring?" she asked him._

 _"Huh?" He looked up at her face. "Uh..."_

 _Kagome blinked. "You made him speechless."_

 _"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at her._

 _~Every Heart~_

 _Kaori found Inuyasha sitting in a tree. "Inuyasha!"_

 _"Go away!" he exclaimed._

 _"Your mother was human, wasn't she?" Kaori asked him._

 _"I said go away!" he exclaimed again._

 _"Was she pretty?" she asked._

 _"Huh?" He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. "What?" He stared at her._

 _She stared back. "Was she pretty?" she asked again._

 _"Why do you care?!" he yelled in her face._

 _She was unfazed by it and spoke calmly, staring at him with a sad look upon her face. "I'm adopted, remember? My parents gave me up when I was born, which means I never met them."_

 _"I..." He had forgotten about this fact._

 _Kaori leaned against the tree. "You don't have to say anything."_

 _"...Yeah," he said._

 _"Hmm?" she wondered._

 _Inuyasha was still staring at her. "Yeah, she was pretty."_

 _"Oh." Kaori grinned a little. "She must've been the best mother ever, huh?"_

 _"...Yeah..." he hesitated. He didn't really want to speak of her. "She was..." Kaori hugged him tightly. "Huh?!" Inuyasha blushed a lot. "What are you...?!"_

 _"We're friends, aren't we?" she asked him._

 _"I don't know," he answered honestly. "...I haven't had friends before." He thought about it. " **Well, I guess I sorta had one...at one point: Kikyo...** "_

 _"Me too..." Kaori answered, frowning a little. "Kagome and I could be your friends. You just...gotta allow us to be."_

 _Inuyasha stared at her more. He grinned a little bit. "Okay..."_

 _"YAY!" She kissed his cheek. He blushed a ton again._

 _~Doesn't Know~_

 _The girls headed into the gateway and Inuyasha followed. They were in a little magical passageway that lead to the tomb site._

 _"Sesshomaru is in here, you idiots!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

 _"So? He doesn't scare me," Kaori commented._

 _"He doesn't?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief._

 _"He doesn't," she said again._

 _"...Really?" Inuyasha questioned._

 _"Yes," Kaori answered, getting annoyed._

 _"...You sure?" he asked._

 _"YES!" Kaori shouted. "I am one-hundred percent sure that I am not afraid of your half-brother!" Inuyasha blinked and stayed quiet. Kagome laughed a little._

 _~So What To Say~_

 _"You mean, we should just give up hope?" Kagome questioned. She started tearing up._

 _"We're going to die soon...?" Kaori became teary-eyed too, except she was acting._

 _"Eh?" Inuyasha started at them. "Don't start crying!"_

 _"Oh, should I laugh!?" Kagome asked, angrily as tears went down her cheeks._

 _"I said stop crying! I'll protect you both!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He placed his hands on Kaori's shoulders and spoke a bit softer. "Please don't cry."_

 _"What...?" the girls questioned, staring at him as they sobbed lightly._

 _"Just sit and watch. I'll keep you both safe." Inuyasha moved towards Sesshomaru to continue fighting him._

 _"Did he just say that he'll protect us...?" Kagome questioned, no longer crying._

 _"I can't believe he thought I was really crying," Kaori commented. "Our mighty protector~" She laughed a little._

 _" **He didn't seem too worried about me crying... He must really care about Kaori.** " Kagome smiled a little._

 _"What?" Kaori asked. "Why are you smiling?"_

 _"I'm just really happy that Inuyasha is protecting us," she replied._

 _Kaori nodded. "Yeah, same."_

 _~Oh, What To Do~_

 _Kaori and Kagome had their usual clothing on and were sitting by Amari. He was eating chips very quickly._

 _"Damn!" Kaori exclaimed._

 _"You must be really hungry," Kagome said. She dug into her bag and pulled out a container. "Here. Have some tea."_

 _"Thank you!" Amari drank a lot of the tea._

 _"Do you want anything, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him._

 _"Nope," Inuyasha said. "I don't want any of your junk."_

 _"Kaori? What about you?" Kagome questioned. She didn't get an answer. "...Kaori?" She looked towards Kaori to see that she was sitting in front of Amari._

 _"You sure eat fast," Kaori commented._

 _"You look hungry too," Amari said._

 _"I'm fine," she responded._

 _"Here. You can have the rest." Amari handed her the bag of chips._

 _"Uh...sure. Why not." Kaori grabbed the bag and began eating the rest of the chips. Inuyasha stared at the two and growled lowly._

 _Kagome looked towards him. " **Did he just growl? He must be jealous.** "_

 _~Was Afraid of Darkness~_

 _"KAORI! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. " **Kaori isn't harmed. That's good.** "_

 _"So she wasn't lying. You are in love with that woman!" Hiten stated._

 _" **This is embarrassing** ," Kaori thought, blushing._

 _"In love?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He glared at Kagome. "So we're in love now!"_

 _"Not me, you idiot!" Kagome pointed at Kaori. "She's the one you are in love with!"_

 _" **Well, this plan isn't gonna work for much longer...** " Kaori thought._

 _Inuyasha started blushing. "I don't love her!"_

 _Kagome's eyes widened. " **He's blushing! He does love her!** "_

 _"This is so stupid!" Kaori yelled._

 _~Cause I Felt That I Was Left Alone~_

 _Sota smiled at Inuyasha, blushing slightly. "You're my hero."_

 _Inuyasha made a weird face. "Great..."_

 _Kaori giggled. "You're my hero too."_

 _Inuyasha smiled. "Great!"_

 _~So I Prayed For Help~_

 _"Why do you cry so much over kids?" Inuyasha asked._

 _"I love kids! They are so cute and adorable!" Kaori exclaimed._

 _"Hmmm..." Kagome bite her lip._

 _Inuyasha and Kaori looked at Kagome. "What?"_

 _"I wonder what your kids will look like," she said, smiling innocently. "I bet they'd have cute little doggy ears. Maybe one will have a tail!"_

 _Inuyasha's and Kaori's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "WHAT?!" Kagome just laughed at them._

 _~To Distant Million Stars~_

 _"If I can suck the poison out, maybe he'll have a change," Myoga said. He bite into Inuyasha's neck wound and started sucking out the poison, swelling up as he did._

 _"What the..." Kagome blinked._

 _Myoga fell to the floor. "I'm stuffed..."_

 _"Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned._

 _"Inuyasha!" Kaori exclaimed, smiling as she began to cry._

 _Inuyasha opened his eyes a little. "Kaori... Why are you crying...?"_

 _"I was so worried about you..." Kaori sobbed. "I'm crying because I'm glad you are awake... I thought you were gonna..."_

 _"I see..." Inuyasha stared at her weakly. "Kaori?"_

 _"Yeah?" she asked._

 _"Could you put me on your lap?" he asked her._

 _"Sure..." She placed his head on her lap. "Is this comfortable enough?"_

 _"Yeah..." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Kaori... you smell really nice."_

 _Kaori blushed a ton. "Wha?!" She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had immediately fallen asleep._

 _"He's sleeping," Kagome said. "But, awww! He said you smell nice!"_

 _"I can see that... and I heard," Kaori said, smiling a little._

 _~Round and Round~_

 _"Who are you?" Kikyo demanded, looking at Kaede._

 _"I am your sister Kaede. It's been fifty years since u died," Kaede explained._

 _"Then why do you side with Inuyasha?!" Kikyo yelled._

 _"Because he didn't betray you!" Kaori yelled._

 _Kikyo looked at Kaori, noticing her for the first time. She noted that Kaori had cat ears. " **Another half breed?** " Kikyo watched as Inuyasha pushed Kaori behind him. " **Hm? Who is this woman and why is he protecting her**?" No longer able to control her anger, she stole Kaede's bow and arrow. She shot an arrow at Inuyasha. Kaori got in front of Inuyasha and gripped the arrow, breaking it in half without being effected by Kikyo's power. "What...?" Kikyo questioned. This has never happened before..._

 _"Kikyo, I kinda understand your feelings. You believe you were betrayed and now you want him dead, but the Inuyasha I came to know would have never done that!" Kaori yelled. "He has protected me and Kagome for a while now!"_

 _"Kaori..." Inuyasha muttered._

 _~The Planets Revolve Around The Sun~_

 _Inuyasha looked at Kaori's black cat ears; they were twitching. Kaori, obviously, noticed him staring at her kitty ears this time around. "Why are you staring at my ears?"_

 _"Uh... Well..." Inuyasha blushed and he looked down at his hands & fumbled with his fingers. "I... want to touch them..."_

 _Kaori stared at him for a few moments before she started to laugh. "Okay."_

 _"Really?" Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes widening in excitement._

 _"Mhm," Kaori said. She stood up. "You'll have to catch me first!" She took off running._

 _"Wha-? Hey!" Inuyasha smiled and chuckled. "Get back here!" He ran after her._

 _" **A dog chasing a cat. No, a half dog chasing a half cat. Eh, it's the same thing. Anyways, it is so cute! If they have kids, will they be half cat and half dog? Or a few being half cat while a few are half dog?** " Kagome squealed in excitement._

 _"Kagome, why do you seem so excited?" Shippo asked._

 _"Inuyasha and Kaori are perfect for each other!" she exclaimed. "They are gonna have little half dogs and half cats someday!"_

 _"I thought dogs and cats were suppose to hate each other?" Shippo questioned._

 _"Well, for Inuyasha and Kaori, it is quite the opposite," Kagome said, smiling._

 _~And We Always Seek~_

 _Inuyasha chased Kaori through the forest that had been near where they all had been earlier._

 _"Get back here!" Inuyasha called out, laughing._

 _"Never!" Kaori called back to him, laughing as well._

 _Inuyasha ran faster, and having more experience with running around chasing things as a half demon, he caught up to her and lightly tackled her. They both fall to the ground, rolling and laughing, until they finally stopped with Inuyasha being on top of Kaori._

 _"Gotcha!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily. This was the most fun he has ever had in years. He had fun killing evil demons, but this was different; way different._

 _"Indeed. You have got me," Kaori giggled. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her nose. "Hm?"_

 _"You're so cute," he complimented her._

 _Kaori blushed. "You are very cute as well, Inuyasha."_

 _Inuyasha smiled and blushed a little. It had took him time to fall in love with Kikyo, but it only just a couple of battles for him to fall in love with Kaori. He looked at her cat ears and placed his hands on them. He rubbed them lightly. Kaori purred softly, blushing more. Inuyasha smiled more and rubbed her ears more. Kaori's purring grew louder as he continued to play with her ears. After about five minutes, he stopped and sat up, pulling Kaori up with him._

 _"Can I mess with your ears now?" she asked him. He nodded and lowered his head a little. Kaori gripped his dog ears in her hands softly and rubbed him softly. Inuyasha laid his head on Kaori's shoulder and made small, quiet noises that indicated he liked his ears being touched. Kaori giggled, causing Inuyasha to blush somethng fierce, and she continued rubbing his ears for about a minute or two before stopping._

 _Inuyasha pouted. "Why you stop?"_

 _Kaori laughed again. "We should get back to Shippo and Kagome."_

 _Inuyasha sighed, still pouting. "Fiiiiine..." Kaori kissed his cheek. Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile again and he stood up, helping Kaori stand as he did so._

 _They headed back to their friends._

 _~After Love And Peace Forever More~_

 _Inuyasha sat in a hut, watching Kaori. She was still unconscious and bandages around her head from a wound she had gotten. Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were out, gathering herbs and such that could possibly help Kaori awaken faster. Inuyasha's wounds had been slightly tended to._

 _Inuyasha just silently stared at Kaori, admiring her beauty. She looked so peaceful. She was laying right in front of him. He couldn't hold back the urge to stroke her cheek and reached his hand towards her face to do so. As he stroked her cheek lightly, he noted that her skin was soft, very soft._

 _After a few moments of stroking her cheek, he was satisfied but wanted to hold Kaori this time. He lifted her up gently and placed her in his lap, holding her close._

 _"Please wake up..." he whispered, laying his head on hers._

 _After a few moments of him holding her unconscious form, Kaori shifted a little and opened her eyes. "...Inuyasha...?"_

 _Inuyasha raised his head off hers quickly and stared at her. "Kaori? You're finally awake."_

 _"Seems so..." She touched her head, feeling the bandages. "So...where's Kagome? Is she okay?"_

 _Inuyasha hesitated. "She's fine...uh...I made her go home."_

 _"What? Why?" Kaori sat up in his lap and stared at him. "Why did you send her back home?"_

 _"It's too dangerous for her," Inuyasha stated._

 _"...I actually can agree with that," Kaori admitted. She then noticed that she was in Inuyasha's lap. "Uh...sorry." She started to blush and moved to get off of him, but he held onto her firmly and stared into her eyes._

 _"Stay..." he whispered._

 _Kaori blushed more. "O-Okay..."_

 _The two of them stared into each others eyes._

 _"Kaori..." Inuyasha said, softly._

 _"Inuyasha..." Kaori mumbled softly._

 _They both began to lean towards each other and they closed their eyes slowly. Slowly, but surely, their lips connected, bringing them into a long, drugging kiss. The kiss was full of passion, like the passion that the two shared for one another. The kiss lasted for a very long minute. The two slowly pulled away, blushing._

 _"Wow..." Kaori gasped out, breathless from the kiss. Inuyasha moved some of her hair out of her face and smiled at her._

 _"Woah," Miroku commented, having entered the hut during the kiss. "Don't stop on my account."_

 _Inuyasha and Kaori looked at Miroku, blushing like crazy now. "Shut up, you pervert!"_

* * *

 **For the love of all that is holy, all of you must go check out my Supernatural fanfiction. You probably won't regret it because it is extremely descriptive and already much longer than this story is with only ten chapters out! Please, go read it! Tell me your thoughts! I need feedback for it! I will gladly do anything you want in return! I just want some feedback for that story! I will love you for forever and ever!**


	101. Chapter 99

**Warning(s): Errors in Grammar and Spelling, Out-of-Character Moments, Not That Long or Short**

 **On a side note, there's this thing about net neutrality that's happening and people are saying that we may have to pay to use sites if the vote is passed. So like we might have to pay to use this site or Quotev or any other of our fanfiction sites. Like, I don't have a job and I do not have any money whatsoever but my parents do and unless all they have to do is pay our internet provider a bit more cash, they will not pay for individual sites per month or whatever if that becomes the thing and we'll go without internet. That clearly would mean I will not be online anymore, I will not be continuing these stories if that happens. So, short answer: I will be online still IF ONLY a bit extra money needs to be paid or if the vote fails because otherwise, I won't be seen again most likely or until sometime in the future. We'll see what happens.**

 **Kaori Pregnancy Progress: Still a week (honestly, I cannot even remember what my idea was for this. I think it was something on the lines of Kaori being able to sense that she was pregnant and that certain demons can scent the smell of her pregnancy. That had to be it, right? Cause, logically, no one can know they are pregnant that damn fast)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Nine: The Abducted Brides - Part Three of Four**

 _"Can we just kill him already?" Kaori asked. "Because I'm growing tired of this crap. We could have been long ways from here by now if we had just immediately killed them. Would've saved us the trouble of enduring all this." Yet, her flames did not form in her hands. She was annoyed but she didn't seem eager to kill him._

 _Chokyukai began to laugh. "You can't resist this." He pulled a gold tiara out of his kimono. Stretching out his palm, the tiara took flight on its own and it immediately went after Kagome. Kagome released a shriek and automatically, Inuyasha sprung into action as he wished to rescue her. He pushed Kagome out of the way but the tiara landed on his head instead as they both hit the ground._

 _"Well, that can't be good..." Kaori thought as she watched..._

 **And Now, It Continues... Fucking Finally...**

Everyone was expecting the worst to happen, seeing that the tiara was on Inuyasha and not Kagome. However, if this situation wasn't very 'bad', laughter would had ensued. Why? Because of the behavior that followed suit, that's why. The look in Inuyasha's eyes changed, becoming very mysterious-like. Kagome sat up from where she was laying on the ground and she looked over at Inuyasha with worry. Kaori, from where she stood, was concerned as well for Inuyasha, not knowing what to expect. Everyone else was just as worried as the two females and who could blame them for being worried for their friend? Inuyasha was hunched over, his hands on the ground and he was grunting. Although, the grunts sounded very feminine and additionally, they kind of sounded like he was moaning like a woman. Inuyasha glanced up, his eyes on the boar and there was blush in his cheeks, as well as a lovestrucken look in his eyes. The tiara had made Inuyasha fall in love with the boar! What the shit?

As Inuyasha stood up, making moaning-like noises as he did so while he stared at the boar, all of his friends were wondering what the hell was going on. Except for his lover, Kaori, who had a pretty good idea as to what was happening and she wasn't very amused; in fact, she was fuming and hints of blue flames were forming on her finger tips. Since the whole Kikyo situation, Kaori had feared Inuyasha falling out of love with her and seeing him being hypnotized into loving this hideous boar was just bringing up bad memories. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned and this just nearly sent Kaori over the pissed-off border.

"What's wrong?!" Kaori exclaimed, looking over at Miroku as she started glaring at him. "What's wrong?! He's practically being possessed by a school girl, that's what's fucking wrong!" Inuyasha had went from a badass to 'notice me senpai'. He had went from being himself to being all 'kawaii desu ne'. He was entirely the opposite of his normal self because of that tiara and if things weren't bad, Kaori probably would had been laughing her ass off but by this point, she had seen some shit and she had gone through some shit so this wouldn't had been funny to her regardless.

Inuyasha began to giggle like a 'super kawaii' school girl, his lovestruck gaze never leaving the boar demon. He began to slowly make his way towards the boar, reaching his right arm out towards the demon that wished for a bride. "Master," he said in a very girlie tone. His words caused Kaori to hiss in anger but she did not make a move to stop him from proceeding further towards the demon. She was far too busy being angry about what was happening. How dare that demon do this to her loved one! She'll kill that damn bastard! And yet, she remained right where she stood, thinking angry thoughts as she witnessed what was happening instead of actually trying to prevent more from occurring.

Kagome's eyes were wide and her facial expression was between her being shocked and her being horrified by what was happening. "Oh, man. I've never seen this side of you before," she commented, referring to Inuyasha. Yeah, she definitely had never seen Inuyasha's loving side at all. Totally never had. Apart from all those times she saw Inuyasha being loving towards Kaori. But, then again, this wasn't really a loving side of Inuyasha but more of a very submissive uke (bottom) that suddenly possessed him.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Shippo questioned from his place beside Kirara. He was suddenly the voice of reason within this group.

Before Kaori finally could decide to spring into action to save her mate, Miroku and Sango ran towards Inuyasha, the two of them coming to the much needed rescue. Now that everyone was at the same conclusion (the tiara/ring was the reason why Inuyasha was being so, well, gay), the two of them tackled Inuyasha to the ground. Both of them on either side of him, they began to try to pull off the tiara/ring from his head with all of their might. In a matter of seconds, they succeeded in removing the golden ring from Inuyasha's head and he blinked, his eyes wide. He appeared to look like he had just woken up from a dream, extremely confused with what was happening.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked from where he was laying on the ground.

Kaori approached him from behind, hissing loudly. She kind of made it seem like it was Inuyasha's fault that this incident had occurred. "You were about to become the wife of that boar! I was seconds away from burning you to a crisp, just to keep the bastard from having you!" Damn. Kaori had practically turned into a yandere. Aka, if she couldn't have Inuyasha, no one else could have him as well.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he made a face of disgust at the words he heard. He had almost turned himself into a bride?! What the hell?! He stood up quickly, narrowing his eyes at Kaori. "Why didn't you stop me?!" he yelled at her. She hadn't exactly helped with saving him from embarrassing himself further.

Kaori glared at him as she crossed her arms. She spoke flatly. "I just said, you were about to become his wife. About. Meaning Miroku and Sango stopped you from doing something stupid so someone did stop you, even if it wasn't me in particular. I didn't mean to not help but I was too busy fuming about it. No one else can have you but me." She moved closer to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. She was just scared of losing him, is all.

Miroku held up the tiara, staring at it. He had a very serious look on his face. "You put this on the girl's head and suddenly, she's in love with its master." He was silent for several seconds before his seriousness transformed into something completely different. He was becoming excited by this theory of his. "If I place this on a girl's head, I can make her fall in love with me." Surely, that would allow him to finally get a woman to bare his children. His wish could finally come true, if his theory was correct.

Sango immediately became irritated and she ripped the tiara from Miroku's hand. "Don't get any ideas. Ugh, how could you think about that at a time like this? Idiot." She threw her right arm down, her hand releasing its hold on the tiara and her angry expression quickly turned into a freaked out one as she realized that she had accidentally placed the tiara onto Miroku's head. "Whoops..." That hadn't been a part of her plan.

Miroku stood up at last, having been on the ground since he had tackled Inuyasha earlier. He clasped his hands over his heart as Kagome let out a gasp and Kaori face-palmed, having removed her arms from around Inuyasha as she witnessed all of this (additionally, she had calmed down a bit). Shippo, who had moved closer with Kirara, even looked freaked out by what was happening. The image of Chokyukai appeared in both of Miroku's eyes, proving his theory wrong since the tiara was only working for the demon boar that they should've killed by fucking now. "Master," he said in a girly tone.

Inuyasha watched Miroku. "Yeah, it definitely looks like he fell in love with Sango," he sarcastically remarked. So much for that theory.

Kaori finally dropped her hand from her face, eyeing Miroku. "To be honest, he actually deserved that. Let him be the demon's wife." She gave zero fucks right now. All of this was completely ridiculous by this point in time and she just wanted it to be over with.

Kagome looked at Kaori and glared at her. "Kaori! We can't just let this happen!" She looked back over to Miroku and her eyes widened as Miroku began to make his way towards Chokyukai. "Someone stop him!" Kaori rolled her eyes at Kagome and she easily grabbed onto Miroku's clothing, stopping him from getting any closer to Chokyukai, even though he (Miroku) hadn't even moved a second step yet. Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh... Well, that was...easy, I guess?"

Chokyukai, who was silently watching everything from afar, began to become sick of watching this nonsense play out. "Alright. Enough fun for one day. Playtime is over." He opened up his right palm and the ring around Miroku's head began to glow, lifting off of Miroku's head seconds later. Immediately afterwards, the ring/tiara soared over to Kagome, which caused her to release a small scream. Together, Inuyasha and Kaori quickly moved over to where Kagome stood (the two of them being the closest to her), both trying to prevent the tiara from landing on Kagome's head but it dodged their grip the entire time as it swooped and soared all around the three of them. In the end, Kagome went behind Inuyasha while Kaori moved to have her back against Kagome's but the tiara went between Inuyasha's legs and found itself of Kagome's head at last. Both Inuyasha and Kaori look towards Kagome, Kaori just happening to notice the ring on Kagome's head for the first time when she does so. Welp, so much for protecting her.

"Son of a bitch!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Chokyukai extended his right arm in a welcoming manner, his eyes on Kagome. "Now, my bride. Let us be on our way." He was finally getting yet another bride. Lucky him.

Kagome's eyes were twinkling and her hands clasped together over her heart. She began to speak in a lovestruck tone as blush formed in her cheeks. Oh, dear. "Yes, master. Right away." Kaori and Inuyasha both tried to prevent Kagome from moving forward at all, Kaori wrapping her arms around Kagome and Inuyasha was standing in Kagome's way. They just couldn't allow anything bad to happen to Kagome. Again (there had been times where they failed).

"I am not letting you take my sister as your bride!" Kaori yelled, glaring at the large boar demon. Would be better if she attacked and killed him...

Chokyukai laughed wickedly at them. "I won't let you interfere this time." The boar demon pointed up towards the sky with one finger and suddenly, the sky darkened and lighting striked around him. Seconds later, a tornado formed around Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo grunted as they covered their faces from the wind, Kirara having some troubles remaining standing (she was in her smaller form). Inside the tornado, Inuyasha had grabbed onto Kaori, who was still holding onto Kagome. However, Kaori could feel herself suddenly hanging onto nothing as the tornado vanished. Kagome was no longer there... Where the fuck did she go...?

* * *

 _Super sorry if this turned out horribly. Really trying to make this as decent as I can possibly make it. I really am but, damn it, it's hard. To me, it honestly feels like half the chapter is actual plot with horrible description and then the other half is me, the author, reacting to what's happening in horrible description. Gets harder each day as I grow more...distant with this fandom. Fingers crossed that this fanfic is finished in mid 2018. I won't even blame you if you decide to drop out from reading this fanfiction. It's probably going downhill because of me. I am so, so sorry about that. I am really sorry if I have disappointed you all. Seriously. Hopefully, all of you will bare with me so we can, at least, see the ending of this fucking fanfiction._


	102. Chapter 100

_Warnings: Errors in Grammar or Spelling, Out-of-Character Moments, Not That Long or Short, Follows The Rest of That One Episode I've Been Following For Forever (Finally), Little Dialogue Because I'm Tired Of Making This One Episode So It's Mostly Just Explaining and Actions (Sorry, Not Sorry). I Did My Best!_

 _Kaori Pregnancy Progress: Still, still a week_

* * *

 **Chapter One-Hundred: The Abducted Brides - Part Four of Four**

 _Chokyukai laughed wickedly at them. "I won't let you interfere this time." The boar demon pointed up towards the sky with one finger and suddenly, the sky darkened and lighting striked around him. Seconds later, a tornado formed around Kaori, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo grunted as they covered their faces from the wind, Kirara having some troubles remaining standing (she was in her smaller form). Inside the tornado, Inuyasha had grabbed onto Kaori, who was still holding onto Kagome. However, Kaori could feel herself suddenly hanging onto nothing as the tornado vanished. Kagome was no longer there... Where the fuck did she go...?_

 **And It Continues... Unfortunately...**

Kaori's eyes shifted frantically around the area, anxiety filling her being. "Kagome?!" she exclaimed as her eyes searched for her missing sibling, only for her to find Kagome in the arms of Chokyukai. Kaori glared at the boar demon as she released a hiss, finally ready to claw the beast's eyes out. Near her, everyone's stances became defensive and Inuyasha seemed to position himself in front of Kaori, as if he were worried that she'd be taken next. As Kaori glared at the demon from her new position behind Inuyasha, something came across her mind; Kagome was mated, unwillingly at the time, to Sesshomaru, so shouldn't the demon be able to smell the scent of Sesshomaru on Kagome or did the demon just not care, or did he just not really notice the mating bond? While she continued glaring and while she continued thinking about how this boar demon was dumb, Chokyukai laughed evilly as he kept Kagome wrapped underneath one of his arms. Kagome looked up at the demon and she called him master once again, causing Kaori to hiss even louder than the last time. "I'm gonna get you for this, you ugly bastard!" Kaori yelled at the boar demon.

The anger of Kaori seemed to be affecting Inuyasha's mood as well. "Damn you, pig," Inuyasha growled as he shook a fist at the demon. Sure, he was pissed that the demon had gotten ahold of Kagome despite Kaori and his attempts of stopping that from happening but it pissed him off more since Kagome was practically his sister-in-law by this point in time and he was suppose to protect her like he protected Kaori and their unborn (and barely developed) child. Also, since Kaori was really pissed off about this, he was pissed off about this too because, well, Kaori was pissed off. These were all very valid reasons for why he was currently pissed off himself.

"You still dare to interfere?" Chokyukai questioned Inuyasha and Kaori before he ordered his two little minions to attack. Without hesitation, the monkey demon and the turtle-bird-looking demon charged towards the half-demon mated couple. Both tiny demons abruptly stopped in their tracks in front of the two when Inuyasha and Kaori let out a loud combination of a growl and a hiss. Terror engulfing both tiny demons, they looked up at the two half-demons. Inuyasha snarled at the demons while Kaori continued hissing and then, Inuyasha let out a bark. It was probably the first time he ever openly barked at something like a normal dog would do. If this situation was different, Kaori would had either laughed or awwed at Inuyasha but she just kept hissing. The two little demons turned away from the half-demon couple and they ran back over to Chokyukai. The boar demon appeared to be amused by this action, though. "Ah, so the mongrel and the feline do have some talent." Beside him, Kagome is no longer in his arms but she is gazing up at him, staring at him as if life with him would be heavenly.

"I, for one, had just about enough of you three bastards," Kaori commented as she finally stopped hissing. Her beautiful flames formed in her hands. "I think I'd like to kill you now. Should've done so before all this bullshit happened." She was still glaring at the boar demon and she was taking a fighting stance. In agreement with Kaori's thinking, Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and he, too, took a fighting stance. "This certainly shouldn't take very long." With her and Inuyasha's combined efforts, perhaps they'd defeat this boar in seconds.

Chokyukai appeared to look as if he had been insulted and he responded angrily to Kaori's threat. "I will have you both running with your tails between your legs." Having heard that be said, Inuyasha charged towards the boar demon first, letting out an insult as he yelled. In retaliation, Chokyukai held up his spear as he became prepared to attack back. "I am not a pig, I'm a boar!" he yelled after hearing the insult and he attempted to attack Inuyasha with his spear but Inuyasha blocked with Tessaiga. The boar demon, then, aimed towards Inuyasha's feet but Inuyasha jumped into the air at the correct time and he attacked from the air. However, Chokyukai blocked that attack and he knocked Inuyasha back. "I will beat you to a pulp!" He moved to attack Inuyasha again but Inuyasha jumped into the air, revealing that Kaori had been behind him and she shot her flames towards the boar demon, but the boar demon somehow avoided the attack. Inuyasha landed behind the boar demon and attempted to slay him but Chokyukai turned around and blocked the attack, the two of them glaring at each other as their weapons remained connected to each other.

"Good luck, my dearest husband," Kagome commented as she wished for Chokyukai to win the battle whilst she watched the two constantly collide their weapons with each other. Her eyes were still twinkling, her still being literally starstruck. Kaori looked towards Kagome's location, letting out a yell in protest to Kagome's words ("Excuse you, but I believe you mean 'good luck, big sister and brother-in-law' because that thing isn't close to being Sesshomaru!"). Inuyasha, too, looked displeased by Kagome's words and because of that, he became distracted and he was thrown back, him flying right into Kaori and both of them landed on the ground.

"Are you alright, Kaori?" Inuyasha asked as he rolled off of her.

"I'm just peachy, Inuyasha," Kaori groaned, rolling off of her side. At least Inuyasha hadn't landed on her abdomen or some serious pain would've been felt. She was going to have to remain careful from now on, definitely. She couldn't risk having a miscarriage because of being tossed around. She should've dodged but she hadn't been thinking straight, considering it was Inuyasha who had been tossed at her.

Chokyukai was standing over the two of them suddenly and he prepared to attack Kaori first, deeming her the weakest and Kaori was already prepared to quickly set up a fiery defense, thanks to her reflexes being quicker this time, but she didn't have to do such. Sango had finally come into the battle, tossing her boomerang at the boar demon, forcing him to dodge the attack to avoid any injury that would've come to him otherwise. However, because of this 'rescue' of sorts, Chokyukai had jumped back to where Kagome and his two minions stood. "Now that I've found my bride, there's no reason for me to stay," he announced. Wind began to stir at their feet and the boar demon smiled down at Kagome before speaking happily to her. "Shall we, dear?" he asked her. Kagome agreed happily in her starstruck state. It truly was still a mystery why he was still choosing Kagome as a bride when she wasn't a virgin and when she was very much mated to a demon already. The boar demon wasn't as smart as he thought, clearly.

The wind that was swirling at their feet began to rise, engulfing the four of them in another tornado. Inuyasha and Kaori both stood up again, both running forward to try and stop the demon but they were far too late and the four (the three demons and Kagome) had disappeared within the tornado. Inuyasha and Kaori temporarily covered their faces to block the wind and they both looked into the sky as the tornado vanished. From above, everyone could hear the boar demon's menacing laughter. "Kagome!" Kaori and Inuyasha yelled together, both of them feeling regret for not having stopped this mess sooner.

Meanwhile, the four that had vanished appeared within a temple somewhere. Inside the room they were in, four village women were kneeling on a platform to the right and four village women were kneeling on a platform to the left. Above both platforms, there was another platform that held four village women each and all of the women had a gold ring around their head, all of them starstruck like Kagome. Simultaneously, the women greeted their 'master' and Chokyukai chuckled with glee. He, then, instructed Kagome to sit at the head of the table because she was a honorable woman and she agreed with him because starstruck. The boar demon still didn't appear to know that Kagome was taken, body and soul.

Back with the half-demon couple and their remaining friends, Inuyasha stabbed Tessaiga into the ground and he was shaking in anger. He had allowed the boar demon to get away with Kagome and he couldn't help but feel that Kaori was disappointed with him. However, Kaori was far from disappointed with Inuyasha and was more on the lines of disappointed with herself. Nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as she attempted to make him calm down while she tried to calm herself down in the process; they couldn't find and save Kagome if they were freaking out over being failures at protecting Kagome. Shippo approached both of them, innocently asking if they were okay and while Inuyasha just growled in anger about how he was a failure to everyone, Kaori told Shippo that they were fine and that he needed to stay away from them for a bit, just in case. Kaori kept her arms around Inuyasha and she began whispering to him, telling him to calm down and relax. When her whispers didn't work, she mentioned that she hoped their child didn't have his anger and that caused Inuyasha to retort that Kaori had anger problems too, not just him. Kaori just hummed in agreement and she laid her head against him as she felt him slowly begin to relax again.

Once Inuyasha was level-headed like Kaori, the whole group talked amongst themselves. Miroku mentioned that they probably wouldn't be able to kill the demon with their usual methods and that they'll likely have to use sutra (or ofuda) to defeat the beast. Miroku also stated that he had no clue as to how they'd find the beast but Inuyasha stated that he'd just sniff him out. With that said, Miroku informed everyone that he had an idea that wasn't too aggressive since they couldn't risk Kagome or the other women getting caught in the crossfire and the main part of that plan dealt with Shippo. After hearing this plan, everyone agreed that it could possibly work if they all just worked together and if Shippo didn't screw it up for everyone.

Perhaps within hours, Inuyasha and the gang had located the boar demon's hideout. They quickly placed their plan into action. Shippo disguised himself as a traveling woman and, clearly, Chokyukai was unable to resist this lure as he ran out of his temple with Kagome by his side. With very little chitchat being had, the boar demon jumped from the balcony he had been standing on and he landed in front of Shippo, attempting to get a look at the face of what he thought was a human woman. Nearby, Inuyasha and Kaori were positioned behind some trees, both of them spotting Shippo's tail reappearing from underneath the clothing he was disguised in and both of them expressed to each other how this plan was probably gonna fail. Behind the bushes in between the two lovebirds, Sango and Miroku were hiding together. As the plan continued, Chokyukai didn't seem to notice Shippo's tail and he asked him to bear his child, still not knowing that this wasn't a female human he was speaking to. While this continued, Kaori motioned for Inuyasha to go and get Kagome, him heading off to do exactly that. Shippo's disguise wasn't gonna hold out for much longer but even with the disguise beginning to fail, Chokyukai still didn't seem to realize that he was being tricked. The demon boar only noticed this deception after Shippo's disguise faded altogether, leaving just Shippo in his normal state but it was too late because Inuyasha jumped to the balcony where Kagome was standing and he clawed off the ring that was making her starstruck.

With that ring off of her head, Kagome came back to her senses and she happily took the bow from Inuyasha. Down below, Chokyukai was fuming about the deception he endured. Shippo ran away with fright to hide behind Kirara (she was there, too, by the way) as Sango, Miroku, and Kaori made themselves known, the three of them standing before the boar demon in fighting stances. Chokyukai summoned his weapon to his hand and he sent a wave of wind at the three, separating them as they moved out of the way. As she dodged the wind attack, Kaori sent her flames at the boar demon and he jumped out of the way. On the balcony, Inuyasha handed Kagome the sutra and instructed her to wrap it around her arrow before firing said arrow at the boar demon. When Kagome agreed to do such, Inuyasha jumped off the balcony to join the fight. Miroku and Sango didn't really do much in the fight, other than distracting while Inuyasha and Kaori attacked the boar demon together. When there was a pause in the battle, Chokyukai smelt out the sutra and he began to panic when he saw Kagome pointing an arrow at him that had the sutra around it (and this caused Kaori to remark: "So, he can smell that but he can't smell that Kagome is mated? What the actual fuck?"). Chokyukai tried to run away but Kagome shot the arrow at him, the arrow piercing the boar's ass and the boar demon vanished into the sky, within a tornado again.

That night, the group was walking the women back to the village and everything seemed fine. Well, everything was fine up until Miroku started flirting with the women that they had rescued. Fortunately, because of the boar demon saying things like that to those women (things like them having his children), the women backed away from Miroku and some of them began to believe that maybe he was a demon too. Miroku looked at Sango for help out of this situation but Sango refused, her being jealous of Miroku's ways. Up ahead of them, the man that had told the group of the attacks appeared, him running towards them. The women ran towards the man, causing Miroku to groan in displeasure. Oh, Miroku. He really should stop being like this...

* * *

 _Look, I updated this story for the first time this year! 2018! Can you believe it?! Wow, it's...so gonna be 2020 by the time I finish this shit... Seriously, it feels like that's gonna happen. Also, have any of you seen "Train to Busan"? It's a South Korean zombie film and it's pretty damn good, in my opinion. I adore the little girl in the film; she's so cute! And zombies are fucking awesome. Like, they remind me of the zombies from World War Z but much better versions of that and also, sometimes the moves they make remind me of how the Infected from the game, Last of Us, move around. It's a must see, indeed. If you don't enjoy it, well, that's not my fault nor yours since we all have different tastes._

 _I apologize for lack of dialogue and for mostly having paragraphs explaining shit that happened but I seriously just wanted to get this over with already cause I've been on this episode for fucking forever and it just needed to get done already. I'm really sorry if this story is beginning to become a disappointment to all of you. I don't even know how it's so popular amongst my fanfictions because it's very...not great like my newer ones. Next chapter, I'll try to have more dialogue within it but I will probably be skipping a few episodes and will be just explaining them in the beginning of it. Kudos to you if you've stuck around thus far because damn, this story makes me cringe when I look back at it. And no, I will not be remaking this remake. Just no. I ain't doing that shit again. For a third time. Just no._


End file.
